Golden Angel
by ChibiLover123
Summary: My first pure TMNT story since 'TMNT Girl', with a bit more sass and more attitude. I think I put more of myself in...I hope you enjoy it. LeoOC DonOC MikeyOC RaphOC in later chapters Chapter 83-88 up! Sequel coming!
1. Season 1: Chapter 1

"…MICHELANGELO

"…MICHELANGELO!"

"AH! ARTIE, DON'T KILL ME!"

An orange and green blur bolted into the living room, and there was an aggravated growl from behind him.

The turtle that followed him was clearly female, with deep jade green color, with a dark black shell.

Dark crimson eyes narrowed on the turtle hiding behind the couch, and she put her hands on her hips.

She was averagely built, with balanced hips and chest, the latter hidden behind her plastron.

"Michelangelo, you may be my brother, but I'm going to kill you!"

"EEP!"

She jumped for him, tackling him to the ground.

"ARTIE, PLEASE-! MY SHELL IS CRACKING-! MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY-!"

"ARTEMISIA!"

Jumping away, she turned to her blue-banded brother.

"Oh, uh…hey, Leo…"

She smiled sheepishly.

"Um…"

"What did he do now?"

"He broke bed!" She accused, pointing at him.

"He threw his heavy shell on it and the whole frame broke down!"

"It was an accident!" Mikey protested, hiding behind Leo now.

"And it looked so SOFT…"

"YOU TORE UP MY STUFFED ANIMALS!"

"Well…You're too old for them."

"…Where are your comic books?"

"MY BABIES!"

Mikey ran to save them, but she just shook her head.

"Artemis, you weren't really…?"

"Gotta get rid of him somehow." She replied with a smirk.

"Now to get my stuff…"

She'd probably still been sleeping when Mikey had jumped on the bed, since she didn't have on her gear or mask.

Feeling strangely uncomfortable, Leo normally would've looked away.

But his eyes were glued to her shell as she walked away, a subtle sway to her hips…

She stopped at the doorway to her room, and turned to close the door when she caught his stare.

"Something wrong?"

He snapped out of his trance, feeling embarrassed.

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright…" She replied, unsure, before closing her door.

Pulling on her ankle and wrist bands, along with her belt, she tied on her mask.

It was deep gold, dark, and reached the bottom edge of her shell like a ponytail.

She had two large metal fans that she strapped to her back in an x formation, and the metal was a deep gold, like her mask.

Heading back into the living room, she found Mikey hugging his comics.

"…Maybe I went too far…"

She looked thoughtful, then shook her head.

"Nah…"

--

"Remember, to become a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence."

Watching the candle intently, she was crouched, staying silent.

"Now…can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?"

She saw shadows move before their master did, and closed her eyes at the impact each made with the floor.

Donatello…

"Too noisy, Donatello."

Michelangelo…

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

Raphael…

"Poor choice, Raphael…"

A kunai slid from her wristband and into her hand, and her eyes snapped up to see Leo.

'Wait…aim…'

He jumped down, cutting the candle in Splinter's hand.

However, when it landed on his blade, her kunai flew, cutting the wick and extinguishing the flame.

Standing, she smiled, using ninja wire to pull the kunai knife back to her.

The lights were turned on in the dojo once more, and she slipped her weapon away.

"Well done, Leonardo. Artemisia."

Both bowed, and Raph growled.

"Teacher's pet."

"Ninja drop-out." The blue-banded turtle countered.

"OOOOO…" Don and Mikey stated at once.

Artemis rolled her eyes as the two threatened to strike each other, but the elderly rat got between them.

"My children…if you wish to become true ninja, you must work harder."

The five turtles knelt in a line before their sensei, ready to listen.

"Your path in life will not be an easy one."

Mikey started watching a fly…

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in a way that the surface-dwellers will never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you."

Mikey was now trying to CATCH the fly…

"Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world."

Mikey clapped his hands, effectively killing the fly, but the look he received from Splinter made Artemis laugh on the inside.

Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when the whole room seemed to shake.

"What is that noise?"

Artemis was already on her feet, closed fans, each reaching her chest in height, in her hands.

Bricks were falling from the ceiling as her brothers stood, looking confused.

"Whoa. Earthquake!" Mikey stated.

"In New York? Possible, but not likely…" Don answered.

Artemis pulled him back before a brick hit his head, and gave him a hard look.

"Smart comments can wait until bricks stop falling from the ceiling, Donnie."

A hole blew through the wall, and strange little metal monsters came through.

They had teeth like a sharks, and a single glowing yellow eye.

Opening her fans as her brothers brought out their own weapons, the sharpened edges cut the bricks as they glided over them.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey joked.

"I think they're too METAL for that, Mikey." She replied, swinging on large fan and cutting one right in half.

"…And they die easier…"

Jumping into action, the five turtles were defeating the machines at a fast rate.

Artemis stopped, closing her fans with a quick snap, when she saw Splinter cut off from them, outnumbered by machines.

"We've got to help Master Splinter!" Leo shouted.

The darn little things were eating at the supports, and she stopped to throw kunai through their heads.

Pulling the projectiles back with ninja wire, she blocked sharp teeth with her folded fan.

A crack was forming in the ceiling from the stress, and she saw Splinter on the other side.

"SENSEI!"

Someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back, and bricks narrowly missed her head.

Falling back on her shell, she rubbed her head before looking up at her eldest brother.

"Thanks…"

Dust filled the air, and the solid wall of rubble seemed to make her heart stop.

"Oh God…"

"Master Splinter!" Leo called, running to try and dig through.

Artemis stood, worried, and strapped her fans to her shell.

Raph seemed pleased enough to crush the machines underfoot, while Don seemed more intent on studying them.

"What the shell ARE those things?" Mikey questioned, poking one metal carcass with his 'chucks.

"Whatever they were…"

Raph kicked one away.

"They're junk now."

"Oh, how clever." Artemis stated sarcastically.

Before he replied, she turned to Leo and Don.

"How are we going to get to him-?"

Her question was interrupted by beeping, and she turned to Don.

"…Donnie?"

"Shell Cell. I'm calling Splinter."

…

"Hmmm…which button do you press to answer this thing?"

A smile crossed her face at the voice, along with the beeping of buttons being pressed.

"Hello?"

Leo took the Shell Cell.

"Master Splinter?"

"HELLO?"

"Master Splinter-."

"Stupid device!"

"You don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it."

Shaking her head in amusement at the thought that her father, master of Ninjitsu and 'rat of a thousand eyes', could hardly work a cell phone properly.

"Ah…Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away."

The brothers crowded around the phone, but Artemis found that where she was felt much less cramped…

"Meet me at the old drainage junction in the south."

Don pulled out a map of some sort, and blew dust off.

"If we take the south conduit…It'll intersect with old drainage tunnel."

"We'll meet you there, sensei."

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Mikey asked, acting like an annoying child.

"Did he mention me?"

Raph shoved his youngest brother over, and Artemis shook her head.

"Couldn't just smack him, could you?"

"It kinda gets old."

Punching him in the arm hard enough to hurt, she helped up Mikey.

They headed out into the tunnel, and she closed her eyes as she pulled on her kunai and shuriken.

"Goodbye, broken pipe. Goodbye, grungy payphone. Goodbye, dented manhole cover. Goodbye-."

"MIKEY!"

He turned to Artemis, who had an irritated look in her eyes.

"Before you start saying goodbye to that brick, let's GO."

Grabbing the youngest turtle by his mask tails, she dragged him out into the tunnel.

"Looks like our little friends have been through here." She muttered, looking at the wall.

"These walls are seriously compromised…It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in-."

Don stopped when he saw the blocked tunnel.

"…Ya were sayin'?"

"Can't go forward…Can't go back…" Leo muttered.

"Looks like we go up." Raph stated, heading to a ladder that led topside.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea!" Leo warned.

"We have no other way to go." Artemis reasoned.

He seemed to think for a moment, and sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

She even did a mock-salute, smiling.

"No fooling around." He warned.

"Remember what sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo." Raph interrupted.

"Just follow my lead."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…THAT'LL go well…"

A pebble fell, hitting her on the head.

"OW!"

Rubbing her head, she scowled up at her brother.

"Just wait till I get up there, wise guy…"

Unfortunately, Leo insisted on going after Raph, but she used her seniority to at least go ahead of Mikey.

The blue-banded turtle stopped at the top, and she blushed when she realized that she was basically looking at his butt.

"Yo, Leo. You have a hot butt and all, but I'd prefer to be topside."

Without her knowledge, Leo was blushing, and hastened his movement upward.

They hid in the shadows when a car went by, and Raph sped on ahead of them as Artemis jumped up.

She was crouched on the fire escape like a gargoyle, crimson eyes studying the streets.

'The city that never sleeps…'

It seemed her red-banded brother had found a manhole, but an armored truck parked…

RIGHT on top of it…

'…WHY is nothing EVER easy?' She asked herself, jumping and flipping across the street.

Landing on a pipe going down the building, she slid down once the people inside were gone.

"Great…Just GREAT…The ol' turtle luck workin' true ta form…" She heard Raph mutter from the other side of the metal vehicle.

Jumping onto the roof, she looked down in time to see him kick it.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph!" Leo whispered from around the corner with Mikey and Don.

"Yeah. I'm sure no one heard you in Jersey."

"Shut up, Artie…"

"Make me!"

Raph growled at her, and went to the back of the truck to try and push it.

Jumping down and landing behind him, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Not so easy, huh?"

Her eyes turned to the door, hearing someone on the other side.

"Raph-!"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the vehicle.

Hidden on the ceiling, she held her breath as the gangsters threw in duffel bags.

The doors closed with a solid click, and the engine revved.

Artemis glared at her brother.

"…Next time, leave the hiding places to ME."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Next time you pull this, I'm going to have to hurt you."

Raph snorted as he looked out the back windows.

"What are ya gonna do? Wave yer fans at me?"

"…Remember what happened last time I 'waved my fans' at you?"

"…No?"

"Do you need me to remind you?"

"No!"

She smirked.

"Thought so…"

When the truck stopped in another alley, both disappeared from sight inside.

One guy was left to guard them, but Mikey took care of him.

Don took out a couple screwdrivers from his Bag 'A Tricks, and started working.

Artemis knocked on the glass.

"Hey! How long is this gonna take?"

"What's that, Artie? You're gonna have to speak up, sis! I can't HEAR you!"

Glaring at Mikey, she held up an arm when Raph, antagonized already, seemed ready to bust straight through the doors.

"Leave him to me…"

Knowing how bad it would be, the red-banded turtle just got ready to watch a great show.

Hearing a click that meant the doors were unlocked, she gave a feral grin.

"Uh, hey, Artie…Great to have you back, sis-."

The orange-banded turtle was cut off when she tackled him.

"Think that was funny, wise guy?"

"N-No…" He gasped, since she was choking him.

"Uh, Artie…"

"We don't have time for this…"

"Since when don't I have time to maim my own brother?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"OH…Well, that's a good reason why I should stop…"

Getting up and turning, she pulled out her closed fans.

"Look at the freaks."

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

Leaning on one steadily, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Dweeby? Excuse me, but I think you're talking about my brother over here."

"HEY…" Mikey whined.

"This ain't Halloween."

"You're going down, freaks. Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially not wearing STUPID turtle costumes."

"OH. I'm shaking in my shell." She taunted, opening her other fan lazily.

In a united front, all five attacked.

Not using the sharp edges of her fan, she blocked pipes and chains, kicking her opponents down easily.

Really, the fight was rather quick, and they ran like little sissies, tails between their legs.

"…That was easy…"

Don nodded in agreement.

"I hope there's more 'a those guys, 'cause I'm just gettin' warmed up." Raph stated.

"Well…looks like you got your wish, Raphie-boy…" Mikey pointed out, and everyone looked up at the shadowy figures.

"…OKAY…" Artemis muttered, both fans cutting into the concrete.

"Are those guy…ninja?" Leo questioned.

The black shadows jumped down, surrounding them.

"They're certainly ninja-like…" The crimson-eyed turtle answered.

"Be ready for anything…"

"I am SO gonna enjoy this…"

The five jumped into action, and Artemis closed her fans in midair, flipping and bringing both down on four ninja's heads.

They crumpled, unconscious, and she spun around, smacking away more.

"Come ON. You guys are ninja."

She did a 'Matrix move', leaning back to dodge the blade of a katana before bringing her feet up and striking the hilt of the katana into the air.

Flipping backwards, she stabbed one of her fans into the ground, caught the katana, and threw it like a kunai.

"I thought you'd be just a LITTLE more kick-ass. Just a little more."

Pulling her fan free, she spotted the ten ninja surrounding her.

"Really now? MAN, if I beat you guys, you'll be SO embarrassed." She teased.

"And I'll really wonder if the quality of shinobi has gone down SO far…"

They all jumped for her, and she opened her fans to block their weapons.

With a flick of her wrist, they were disarmed and then smacked away, and the jade-skinned turtle jumped up to avoid a wakizashi.

Throwing her two kunai down at the culprit, she landed on a pipe and pulled the projectiles back.

"LEO!"

He was ganged up on by at least five ninja, and she pulled back her fans.

With a strong swing, a huge gust of wind smacked at least two away.

He knocked the rest away, and she jumped to join her brothers by the truck.

"How many 'a these goons do we have ta bat 'fere they get the hint?!" Raph asked irritably.

"SERIOUSLY. They just keep coming!" Mikey agreed.

"Like cockroaches." She growled.

A spark and the rev of an engine showed Don had hot-wired the truck.

"Alright, brother's go IN the truck!"

Snapping her weapons shut, she practically THREW Mikey into the back.

"Leo! Raph! MOVE YOUR SHELLS!"

Leaping into the now-moving truck, she breathed out when her blue and red-banded brothers joined her.

They swerved a bit as she closed the door…

Actually, they swerved a LOT…

"Whoa! Nice driving, Don! For a turtle with no license!" Mikey joked.

"Hey! Do you want pretty, or do you want effective?"

Artemis hit her head roughly on the wall.

"I want the one where I'm not flying into the walls!"

Raph rooted through the duffel bags.

"Whoa…check this out."

Dumping it, everyone's eyes widened at the bundles of money.

"Show me the money, baby! WHOO-HOO!" Mikey cheered.

"This isn't Finder's Keeper's, Mikey." Leo said sternly.

"AWWW…"

They happened to pass by a police car, and threw the duffel bags onto the hood before driving off.

"…I wish I could've seen their faces…"

Don decided to drive INTO the sewers and THREW the tunnels to the drainage junction.

"…Donnie…don't do that EVER again…until you get more practice…"

Artemis rubbed her head, jumping out and joining her brother's in the group hug with their father.

"I'm glad to see you too, my children."

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today."

"Yes, yes. There will be plenty of time to tell me later, Leonardo. But first, I'd like to take you all home."

As he started to walk, the five turtles shared a glance.

"Uh, sensei? Our home collapsed, remember?" She stated.

"Yeah. Those robots trashed our pad."

"Do not worry. I believe I have found the solution to our current housing problem."

The elderly rat stopped next to a large whole in the floor.

"Follow me, my children."

When he jumped down, Artemis quirked an eye-ridge.

"Well…why not?"

She flashed a reassuring smile, running and doing a fancy flip before going down.

She KNEW she heard Raph mutter "Show-off…"

Landing on her feet, she started following her sensei when a turtle-pile formed itself behind her.

"…NOW, I'm kinda glad I moved…"

"No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem very great…" Mikey stated as the pile stood and separated, following their father.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes."

"Um…Okay?"

"And walk this way."

Artemis furrowed her brow, thinking.

'Look with your heart, and not your eyes. Reminds me of Cupid, I guess. He's painted blind, or something.'

Mikey copied Splinter's stooped walk, and Don promptly smacked him with his Bo staff.

"OW!"

Stepping through a prominent doorway with a laugh on her lips, she stopped at the gigantic room before her.

There was a second floor lined with doors, and there were plenty of rooms below.

"This is beyond AWESOME!"

"I could really tune this place up…"

Knowing her youngest brothers were happy with the space, she grinned.

Mikey started claiming rooms, and Artemis rubbed her forehead.

"You see, my children. Change is good."

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leo agreed.

"Good. So, let's see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy!"

"What about Artie?" Mikey whined.

"She cleaned up the whole lair at least five times every week before." Don pointed out.

"I think she deserves a break." Leo added.

The gold-banded turtle smiled.

"See? THAT'S why they're my favorite brothers!"

Mikey groaned at the thought of work, and the look on his face made her laugh.

"It's alright, bro. There'll be lemonade."

"YIPEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis sighed as she polished her smaller set of fans

Artemis sighed as she polished her smaller set of fans.

When open, they were about the size of two of her hands, fingers spread, and she only used them when her larger fans were too heavy or noticeable to be used.

Mikey and Don were arguing over what to call their new place, going through names like 'The School of Gifted Reptiles', 'The Turtlecave', and 'For Hall of Nin-Justice'.

"My sons." Splinter interrupted, and both stopped to look at their father.

"We will call this place…'home'…"

As the two turtles agreed on the name, Artemis rolled her eyes, smiling at her father.

"Good save."

"Now, what is taking your brothers so long?"

Mikey shrugged, lifting a box and heading off to put it away.

"They should be back soon. Right, Donnie?"

"Yeah. With the way the Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now."

The purple-banded turtle headed for a workbench, where parts of one of those blasted machines was, and started tinkering.

Snapping her fans shut, she felt something shift in the air.

"They're back."

Even Splinter gave her a slight questioning look until the sound of the Sewer Slider's engine reached them.

The floating 'car' landed easily, and Leo jumped down from the back.

"Artemis, it looks like some of your stuff survived."

"If you brought back the bed, I SWEAR-!"

She was surprised to see her decorative sets of fans, and her eyes widened.

"MY FANS!"

Jumping up, she took them and hugged them like they were her babies.

"THANK YOU-THANK YOU-THANK YOU!"

Happy as a schoolgirl with a crush, she almost squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Leo blushed, and stuttered out, "Y-You're welcome…"

He turned back, trying to find something to distract himself as Artemis gave him a confused look.

"Hey, Mikey. You're DVD collection survived."

Throwing the box to the orange-banded turtle, Mikey grinned.

"Great! Now lets put something in that's light on story and heavy on gory!"

"Oh, God…where's my barf bucket?"

Raph chuckled.

"Ya can fight ninja and play in sewer much, but Mikey's movies make ya sick…"

"…Oh, shut up…"

Mikey, not paying attention to the good-natured banter between the two more hot-blooded turtles, turned on the TV's to find the news.

It was on StockTronics, and Don insisted on watching.

Artemis really couldn't care less about it, and turned to balance her opened, smaller fans on her hands.

The televisions became background noise as the flat metal edges were twisted and twirled around her palms and the back of her hands, not to mention her wrists.

The gasp from the others made her turn her eyes to the screens, and she was so surprised she nearly dropped her weapons.

Raph was so angry he threatened to go topside again, but Splinter got in front of him, smacking him on the head with his walking stick.

"You're last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill afford to be seen by more humans."

Smiling a bit at her brother's expense, Artemis turned back to the many TV's Mikey had set up.

There was a strange maze, filled with rats, and she covered her mouth as the Mouser basically ATE them.

"Oh God…I'm going to throw up…"

"I'd sure hate to be a rat in THIS town…"

Mikey caught the look from Splinter…

"Oh, sorry sensei…"

Artemis sighed, closing her eyes as her stomach stopped grumbling in disgust.

'I hope I never have to see THAT again…'

--

Watching her brother's get their shells thrown to the floor usually made Artemis uneasy or laugh, considering the circumstances.

Now, she really tried hard not to show how it didn't affect her.

Stockman had made the Mouser's that had destroyed their home, scared her, and then forced them into a fight they didn't want to be involved it.

This strange feeling in her gut squirmed, and she pulled out her small set of fans before jumping at her sensei.

She was blocked, but managed to keep her feet as she dodged his walking stick.

Her weapons were blocked, and he kicked her in the stomach.

Stumbling back and falling onto her shell, she groaned.

"More power in your blows, Artemisia…"

She nodded.

"At least I still have my fans…"

Sitting up, she tried to release her fans.

"…I think my hand joints are locked…"

With a strange popping sound, her fingers straightened, and she sighed.

"Ah…MUCH better…"

Raph was getting his shell handed to him next, and she stood up, putting her fans on her belt.

Not really wanting to hear him complain, she only heard the basics.

Basically, he wanted to go topside and beat up Stockman.

Truthfully, she would've loved to join him, but the disappointed look she was sure to receive from Splinter always held her back.

The elderly rat headed for his room.

"We will resume your training in the morning."

When the door closed, Mikey grinned.

"We will resume your training in the morning." He stated in a gravelly tone.

"I heard that!"

"BUSTED…" Don joked.

The brother's separated, going their own ways.

Artemis was lying on the couch, dozing off as Mikey started channel surfing.

The sounds of Don tinkering and Raph heading off to bed were some of the last sounds she heard…

'Why in the world would Raph go to bed early?'

What felt like a moment later, someone pushed her off the couch.

"OW!"

Glaring up at Mikey, she started cursing in Japanese and stood up.

"…WHAT was THAT for?"

"You needed to wake up?"

Her glare looked deadly hot, considering her eyes were a deep crimson.

"…Donnie got the Mouser working and we need to go!"

Sighing, she shook her head.

"You couldn't have just shaken me awake?"

"Nope!"

She quirked an eye-ridge at his grin, and snorted.

"Boys…"

"Guys! It's moving!"

Following the little mechanical menace, she stopped in the tunnel, seeing her two oldest brothers on the floor.

"…I REALLY hope you guys are wrestling, 'cause we've got work to do."

Don and Mikey ran past her, and she pouted.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

Running after them, she failed to see the embarrassed look on Leo's face before both brothers followed.

The tunnel led to a drainage junction, and the Mouser started walking across a pipe.

They followed carefully, since the pipe seemed a bit slippery, and Artemis almost bumped into Don when he stopped.

"Resourceful little bugger, isn't he?"

Looking up at the Mouser as it climbed the wall, she couldn't help but agree.

"Remember what Master Splinter said." Leo stated, pulling on his shuko spikes.

"A ninja is always prepared."

"I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey joked.

Artemis rolled her eyes, pulling on her shuko spikes.

Starting the steep climb up the bricks, the jade-colored turtle started to wonder how she ALWAYS seemed to end up BEHIND Leo…

"MAN…we should leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the red and blue tights…" Mikey complained.

"…You read WAY too many comic books…"

Artemis would've said something, but her voice seemed frozen.

'Gotta stop looking at his butt-Gotta stop looking at his butt-Gotta stop looking at his butt-.'

"We made it." Mikey cheered, and they crawled through a short tunnel.

When the roof went higher up, and they run after the mechanical little critter.

"Hey, Donnie. What's going to stop him from chomping another 6.2 on the Richter scale?" Mikey questioned.

"I turned off its jaw servos. It can't even chew through a stick of gum."

The Mouser, almost as if to prove the purple-banded turtle wrong, started chewing through pipes…

"…Ya were sayin'?"

"B-But I'm SURE I shut it down…"

"Ah…Don has finally lost his techno mojo…It's sad, really…" Mikey stated.

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"YOU'RE sad…"

"It must have some kind of security override routine…Come on!"

This time, Artemis stopped, Mikey smacking into her shell.

"Uh oh…"

"What is it?" Leo asked worriedly.

She looked at Don, and back up at the pipe.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a major water main right over our heads…"

"So?" Raph questioned his brother.

"SO?! Our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipes support!!"

There was a creak of metal as the pipe cracked, then burst open.

The water swept all five turtles off their feet, and they were forced out of the tunnel and out into the open air.

Pulling out one of her large, unopened fans, she caught a pipe.

Luckily, her brothers caught hold of her ankles, and they were a string of turtles.

Gritting her teeth, she strained her arms to hold the weight.

"Leo, I hope you have a plan…"

"I have one! Don't worry, Artie!"

"Mikey, WHENEVER you have a plan, I'm worried…"

The orange-banded turtle started swinging, and she held back a cry at the pain shooting through her arms.

"Mikey-!"

Her grip was gone, and they flew at the wall.

Luckily, her shuko spikes found purchase, and she breathed out in relief.

"Mikey…"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"NEVER again!"

"But-!"

"NEVER!"

With a frown on her face, she managed to lift herself up as they headed back to the tunnel.

"How are we supposed to find him now?"

"I don't know, Mikey…Maybe the tunnel he ate through the bricks!"

The orange-banded turtle smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…Heh…What do you know?"

"More than you…"

The new tunnel was shorter than expected, but led to subway tracks.

"Hey, there 'e is!" Raph shouted, running to catch it.

"Watch out!"

Leo pulled his brother back, and a subway car sped by.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Artemis asked, looking around.

"It's a little Houdini!" Mikey agreed.

"No! It's a little hitch-hiker!"

Looking up, all five spotted the little mechanical menace on the large car.

Raph jumped onto the next one that came, and she smacked her forehead.

"He's a maniac!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Don agreed.

"…WAIT FOR US!"

Leaping, they managed to catch onto the roof, and get off when the Mouser did.

It had already made another tunnel, and they went through to find another Mouser walking around.

Mikey quirked an eye-ridge.

"…WHOA…who invited him?"

Raph pulled out a shuriken.

"Got it!"

The head was torn open, and the little guy fell over.

He did a high-three with Mikey before it stood up again…

"…I think they're more…resilient this time…"

More came out, and the group was bigger than the previous one.

Pulling out one of her larger fans, she opened it with a flick of her wrist.

"Well, can't keep the party waiting…"

Jumping in, she cut at least five of the Mouser's heads off.

Spinning it to block the lunges of more, she pulled out one of her smaller fans and cut the head right open.

It was as if, for every one she cut open, at least three more rushed to take its place.

"Guys, the only way to kill them is to cut off their heads!"

"Well, ain't THAT great news…For the turtle's with the blades!" Mikey retorted.

"HEY!"

"And the fans…"

"THANK you…"

When the numbers were almost completely thinned, Don seemed ready to say something when Raph stabbed the last Mouser through the head.

"…THANKS, Raph…NOW how are we supposed to follow him? You just gutted his brain!" Artemis scolded.

"Whatever…"

"WHATEVER?! Why I oughtta-!!"

She stopped herself, feeling that strange shift in the air.

"…Someone's hurt…"

Turning, she ran down a tunnel, hardly noticing if the others followed.

Seeing the Mouser's, she pulled out her two smaller fans.

Cutting one open, she realized how close her brothers had been when the other four were beaten up.

Still in the shadows, she snapped her fans shut and put them into her belt.

"Oh, thank you…Thank you so much…you saved my-."

The woman cut herself off when, because Mikey can be so STUPID sometimes, stepped out of the shadows a bit.

"Hey. How ya doing?"

When the red-head fainted, Artemis rubbed her forehead before smacking him upside the head.

"OW!!"

Rubbing his head a moment, he lifted the human up into his arms.

"Hey…SO…Can I keep her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the floor, Artemis kept a close eye on the sleeping human on the couch

Sitting on the floor, Artemis kept a close eye on the sleeping human on the couch.

"Can we keep her?"

"No, Mikey. I wouldn't even trust you with a super-pet that could go years without food or water, had animantium skin, didn't poop, pee, or bite, and could basically take care of itself."

"Why?"

"Because you'd find a way to kill it."

"Oh, come on! I'm not THAT irresponsible!"

"Remember Mr. Fishy?"

"…No?"

"Mikey, you had a funeral for darn thing when you kept forgetting to feed him!"

She shook her head, sighing.

"I don't even understand why I got you the damn thing…"

"I was seven!"

"And obviously, you kept your short attention span."

"Can you guys stop bickering?"

Looking up at her purple-banded brother, she shrugged.

"I'll try, but that's a hard thing to promise."

She smirked.

"I mean, Mikey's SUCH an easy target…"

"HEY…"

The others came to join in the watch, and Artemis leaned back on her hands.

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax, and didn't notice Leo trying NOT to stare.

The woman started to stir, muttering something about having a strange dream.

Sleepy at first, panic seemed to wake her with adrenaline when she saw the five turtles.

"Um…hello?" Artemis greeted uneasily.

Mikey got into the humans 'personal space' with a grin.

"Hi!"

"AHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!"

Artemis fell back laughing at Mikey's girly scream.

"PLEASE don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell…" Mikey begged, holding up a hand.

"It-Has-Three-Fingers!"

The red-head pulled the pillow over her head, muttering something about being asleep.

The gold-banded turtle shook her head.

"NICE ONE, Mikey…"

"What? We're kinda new to this!"

"I have to admit, this isn't going very well…" Don added in.

"Well, we don't have much practice talking to humans! This'll just take a little time."

"Or you can just leave the room. Both work."

"ARTIE…"

Hearing the mutters, Mikey yawned.

"Man…She's making ME sleepy…"

Raph, blunt and straightforward as a bull, walked up to the couch and tapped the human on the shoulder.

"Hey, ya."

Lifting the pillow in surprise, Artemis saw her wide green eyes.

"Huh?"

"What do ya know 'bout those Mouser robot thin's?"

"Well…First, I thought they were to clean up the city's rat problem…But, then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said-. Oh no…I'm talking to it…"

Rolling her eyes, Artemis fell back on her shell.

"This may take a while…"

"To what?" Leo asked.

"Talking to it. To you."

"You walked RIGHT into that one, Leo…" Artemis stated.

"Okay, April…You're talking to a giant, three-fingered turtle…The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming. So everything's okay."

"Seriously, if someone dreams up a giant talking turtle, I'd start to worry."

"ARTIE!"

"What?"

She looked innocently up at the blue-banded turtle.

"It's true!"

Believing she was dreaming, April actually started talking.

Artemis quirked an eye-ridge at the strange behavior.

"I think I'll be over there…" She stated slowly, moving to a table she'd pulled out so she could repair her fans, decorative or otherwise.

Setting her fans on them, she jumped at a scream April let loose.

"JEEZE! I can't take the screaming!"

Rubbing her ears, she frowned.

Turning, she saw April faint at the sight of Splinter.

"…I'm not gonna be here for another crazy fest. I'll be in my room."

Grabbing the Japanese screen she always loved, she moved it between her and the couch.

Grabbing her headphones and pulling them on, she started listening to 'How You Remind Me' as she sat down on a stool.

Besides her purple-banded brother, Artemis at least knew her way around a toolbox, and did her own repairs if it was within her power.

Opening her gold-rimmed toolbox, she spread out the necessary tools and oils before getting to work.

She'd often had the problem of her fans getting stuck when she tried to either open or close them, and found some lubricant worked wonders.

So she started the ritual of oiling them at least once a month, and polished them all until they shone.

Her normal fans had deep gold edges, but the inside, hidden when closed, what a metallic silver.

Her more decorative fans had Japanese-style dragons, wind, mountains, birds, and even turtles.

She usually hung them on her walls, but kept them sharpened and polished…

JUST in case…

The song changed to 'Just The Way I Am' as she polished one of her large fans.

She paused before looking at the thin rice-paper screen, studying the crane and the waterfall, along with fish and turtles.

The clouds looked wispy, and the sky bright.

She'd always thought that, if she could go anywhere, that this place would be perfect.

It looked happy and warm and FREE…

Closing her eyes, she shook the thought from her head.

'The darkness is a ninja's ally, while the light reveals a ninja's presence…'

She should hate the light, but she craved it.

She'd felt the dawn's light on her skin once, and the warm tingle it had sent through her skin had been unbelievable.

Artemis felt a bit…slower…as she continued to polish, moving from fan to fan rather quickly as the song changed to 'We Live'.

By the time the song 'Love Led Us Here' came on, she was finished, and picked up her MP3 player.

It was nearly on the last song, 'Things I'll Never Say', when Leo peeked around the screen.

"She's waking up."

Pulling her headphones around her neck, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Is she still all weird?"

"No. I think she's calmed down."

"Alright…but the moment she starts acting weird, I'm leaving."

"Deal."

With a smirk, she stood up, following him to the couch.

April had a cup of tea in hand, and Artemis hung back.

She may not always look it, but disapproval did sting at her, though, if necessary, she was able to shrug it off.

"SO…You okay now?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. Thanks. I've decided that this is either a really long dream I keep NOT waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me…"

"Living with these four, EVERYTHING can be weird…"

"Young woman, we have something of great importance to discuss." Splinter intervened.

"What?"

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger."

"But, Master Splinter…She was in trouble and we helped her." Leo stated.

"It's not exactly her fault." Artemis agreed.

"Aren't ya always teachin' us ta do the right thin'?" Raph added.

"As you grow older, you learn there are many ways to 'do the right thing'."

The elderly rat sighed.

"But there is no going back…"

Feeling guilty for putting her father in such a situation, she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"…So we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Oh, I would never tell anybody! I mean…who would believe me?"

"She's got a point." Don agreed.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable!" Mikey stated.

Artemis stood up, smacking him upside the head.

"Yeah. You're unbelievably stupid."

"HEY…"

"Seriously, I promise." April stated, smiling a bit at a pouting Mikey and a laughing-eyed Artemis.

Splinter stood, walking up to April and looking her in the eyes.

He seemed to be trying to look in her soul, but Artemis felt almost SURE he wouldn't find anything bad.

It was a feeling deep in her gut that twisted when it sensed something dark.

She'd felt it twist in her gut when she'd seen the Purple Dragons, and settle once she was safe with her family again.

"…I believe you." Splinter finally stated, and Leo kneeled beside his father.

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

"No. This is called 'trusting your gut'."

"So…If I'm keeping your secret…What exactly IS it? What are you people? Er…turtles…um…whatever."

"Well, that's actually an interesting story." Artemis informed, smiling.

"I have memories…" Splinter started.

"Memories of when I used to be what might call 'normal'…"

The crimson-eyed turtle settled on a seat, absent-mindedly twirling and playing her small fans.

She drifted off as the familiar story was told, and she only seemed aware of Splinter's voice.

Remembering all the nights that voice had soothed her nightmares, she remembered why she kept up her hard shell.

'He can't watch a baby forever…I need to take care of myself…'

"From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of a storm drain, I chose names for each of them."

Artemis perked, snapping her fans shut.

"Leonardo…Donatello…Raphael…Artemisia…Michelangelo…Together, they are…"

"TURTLES FOREVER!"

Artemis palmed her face in embarrassment at her brother's antics.

"Or something like that that we all shout at once." Mikey told April, leaning on the back of the couch.

Raph sat beside her easily.

"First rule, ignore Mikey. Yer life'll be a lot easier."

"I'd do that, but Mikey annoys the shell out of me…" Artemis added.

"So we have remained in secret…and that is our story." Splinter finished, standing again.

"But how did you know martial arts?" April questioned.

"That is a story for another time."

"Hey, guys!"

'Mikey's SUCH a little kid…'

"Look at this!"

Standing, Artemis peered up at one of the larger screens.

It showed a bank, where a robbery had gone on in bright daylight.

Seeing pictures of the damage, she put her hands on her hips.

"I think our little motor-mouth friends have gone topside…"

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about." April noted.

"He's got the Mouser's robbing banks."

"What do ya know 'bout this Stockman guy?"

"He's a genius. He's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mouser's on me!"

Artemis snorted, crossing her arms over her plastron.

"Men…"

"Luckily, I ran into you guys."

"HE destroyed our old lair…" Leo noted.

"Must've been one of his Mouser test runs." April informed.

"I'll show him a test run when my foot goes up his a-!!"

She stopped when she Splinter's look.

"Butt!!"

"What are we waitin' fer?" Raph asked impatiently.

"I say we shut down Mouser Central…"

He twirled his sai.

"Permanently."

Mikey grinned.

"I just LOVE those action movie lines. You write those yourself?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Brothers…"

"It's like you have a problem with men in general." Mikey complained.

"Well, everything has its flaws."

"It won't be easy…StockTronics is rigged with state-of-the-art security tech." April informed.

"Ha! Bring it on!" Mikey joked.

"We've got our own secret weapon! The techno-turtle himself, DONATELLO! Take a bow, Don!"

"Aw, cut it out…"

"Can-We-Go-PLEASE?" Raph asked, almost shaking with anticipation.

Artemis smirked, strapping her fans on.

"Well…he did say 'please'…"

--

April was leading them through the sewers towards StockTronics, and Artemis noticed, from the near back, that her eyes kept focusing on Leo's shell.

'Look AWAY from his butt! AWAY! DAMN IT, eyes! OBEY ME!'

Stopping, she saw Don and April working on an alarm.

"Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey whispered.

"Would ya shut it?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Could you give April and I some quiet? This is delicate work." Don reprimanded.

"OO…April and I! This is delicate work! Gimme a break…"

SMACK!!

"OW!"

Leo muffled the cry of pain with his hand, and Mikey rubbed his head dejectedly.

"ARTIE…"

"Picking on them when they're working on delicate electronics will not keep me from hitting you, wise guy…"

"Nothin' stops ya from hittin' us…"

SMACK!!

Gritting his teeth to hold back the startled cry, Raph growled at her.

"Because you two don't think before you speak."

Don and April seemed done.

"Now march."

"But-!" Both objected at once.

"MARCH!"

She even pointed, eyes hard, and both gave in.

With pouts on their lips, the trudged forward, and Leo quirked an eye-ridge at her.

"What? We need to keep moving."

She smiled, walking after the others.

In a strange trance, Leo felt his eyes following her instead of his feet.

'She's amazing…'

Once the thought registered, he shook his head and followed them.

'What am I thinking?' He scolded himself.

'She's my little sister, and I shouldn't think of her as anything else.'

The ventilation shafts were unprotected, and they stopped near a door.

Raph jumped out, moving across the hall with April to unlock the door.

From further back, Artemis just sat back, letting her brother work.

It wouldn't take long, if he didn't lose his patience.

When the door opened, they all went inside, and April sat down in front of a computer.

"Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras down that corridor at ten second intervals, so you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back."

Before hearing April's response, they were gone.

It was that cool Batman thing that made Artemis LOVE being a ninja…

A large door opened to a huge, dark room.

Pulling out one of her small fans as her stomach twisted, she scanned the shadows.

"This is too quiet…" Leo noted as they walked in.

"Uh, guys? My Turtle Sense is tingling…"

The door closed behind them, and her eyes narrowed.

"I should've seen this coming…it happens in all the movies…"

Lights turned on, and their eyes traveled up to a closed-off room above them.

"Intruders?! Here to steal MY secrets?!"

The voice boomed, and Artemis rubbed her ear with her free hand.

"You leave here with NOTHING!! Not even your lives!!"

Pulling out her other fan, she snapped them open and held them up defensively.

Large machines lowered from the ceiling, and they blasted lasers.

Blocking them with the metal, she jumped up.

Throwing one like it was a shuriken, it cut the blaster in half before coming back like a boomerang.

Catching it easily, she landed in a roll and dodged more lasers as her brothers jumped into action.

Her brothers were doing well, and she blocked a laser as she crouched.

"Damn lasers!" She growled, throwing both her fans this time.

When they turned now, two lasers were cut open, and she caught them before checking on her brothers.

They actually destroyed the last of the laser-blasters, and she joined them in the run towards Stockman.

Another laser was shot at them, and the group jumped out of the way.

Raph managed to get against a wall below it, and motioned for Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey! Slingshot!"

The orange-banded turtle ran, and was soon airborne.

Artemis shook her head, smirking.

'Only my little brother…'

Hearing the glass shatter, she jumped up on a beam before leaping through the jagged hole her youngest brother had made.

Flipping, she landed on her feet and snapped her fans open.

Leo followed them, and pointed his sword at the startled scientist.

"Your rain of terror is OVER, Stockman."

"Have you been practicing?" She asked good-naturedly.

"You like it?"

Don and Raph joined them, forming a semi-circle around the scientist.

"What ARE you?"

The door opened behind him, showing April.

"They're with me."

"April? You're alive?"

"Yep. Stinks, don't it?" Artemis mocked.

"I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman."

The man pressed a button, and then the gold-banded turtle smashed her foot onto his stomach.

"No touchy."

"Ha! Too late!"

OH, how she HATED that smug look…

"I've recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll tear you all to pieces."

She almost growled, grinding her teeth.

"Not if I can help it."

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!" April stated as she sat down.

"I'll help!" Don offered.

"You're doomed. Listen."

A door opened, and the crimson-eyed turtle looked out to see Mouser's walk in.

"…Aw SHELL…"

Leo and Mikey looked down a ladder, seeing the machines start climbing.

"APRIL…"

"The system isn't responding!"

Stockman managed to slip from them and into the elevator, pressing the button.

"You should've never matched wits with me!"

"He's getting away!" Mikey exclaimed, but he didn't get there in time.

The Mouser's had reached them by then, and Artemis pulled out her kunai.

They roared like little lions, and charged at them with their shark-like teeth.

"At least we'll go out fightin'…"

"Actually, I don't wanna go out at all!" Mikey replied.

"For once, I agree with Mikey." She agreed, twirling the kunai knives in-between her fingers.

"It's not working!" April stated, panicked.

"Keep trying!"

"This is it…It's been fun, guys…"

"Even me, Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Even you, Mikey. Especially you."

"Ah…I'll miss you guys up in turtle heaven…"

April must've done something, because the Mouser's suddenly stopped moving and froze.

Testing the waters, Leo tapped one with his katana.

When nothing happened, all of the grinned.

"YES! Go, April!" Artemis cheered, putting her fans away.

"Good job, April! I've never seen anything like that!" Don congratulated.

"HA! Losers!" Mikey mocked, knocking one over.

"Guys! GUYS!"

Artemis heard the seriousness, and her muscles tensed.

"I wasn't able to shut them down."

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey noted.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence…"

Artemis's eyes widened.

"They're going to explode…"

Her and Mikey shared a glance.

"…LET'S GET THE SHELL OUTTA HERE!!"

The five turtles jumped out, Don carrying April.

The gold-banded turtle ran for the exit, pumping her legs as hard as she could manage.

The robots blew as they got into the hallway, and her feet almost slipped as her muscles quivered.

They managed to get out unnoticed, and made their way back to the lair.

Artemis sat down heavily, still a bit breathless.

Sometimes, she HATED having less stamina than her brothers…

The news was turned on as Leo sat beside her, and she unconsciously leaned on him.

"What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Don offered.

"You guys, you've all been…well…Great! And by 'guys', I guess I mean five big talking turtles and a giant talking rat."

"Here's to the new team!" Don stated, holding up his cup of tea.

With a roll of her eyes, she clinked her glass against the others.

With a slight nod, she downed the drink.

'At least I won't be drowned in testosterone anymore…'


	4. Chapter 4

Practicing her balance, Artemis had to tune out Mikey's taunts and the sound of Raph's body hitting things

Practicing her balance, Artemis had to tune out Mikey's taunts and the sound of Raph's body hitting things.

I mean, balancing on one foot is pretty hard, and she was at least ten feet off the ground doing specialized kata.

She must've been a master of tuning people out, because Mikey's voice was like a buzzing in the back of her head.

But the sound of a table breaking made her stop, worry flashing on her face as she looked down.

"Raph? You okay?"

Rolling her eyes at Mikey's sore-winner behavior, her eyes widened when she saw the pipe in her red-banded brother's hand.

"RAPH!"

When Raph tackled his brother, she jumped off the beam she'd been standing on.

Managing to tackle Raph off, she stopped the pipe from hitting her own head.

"RAPH! STOP IT!"

It seemed his anger faded, and she released him warily, getting off.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Don asked worriedly, helping his younger brother up.

"Raph, what were you thinking?!" Leo scolded as the red-banded turtle stood up.

Still wary, Artemis backed up a bit.

"Ah, my son…so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things."

"M-Master Splinter, I…I-I…I gotta get some air!"

The red-banded turtle ran right out the door, and she furrowed her brow in worry.

He'd always had this problem, but she didn't remember him ever trying to hurt someone so seriously.

"…Thanks, Artie…"

Turning a bit, she smiled reassuringly at her youngest brother.

"What are sister's for?"

"Make-up parties?"

Her eye twitched, and a sheepish smile spread over Mikey's face like butter.

"…Get over here…"

"AHHHHHHHH!!"

Tackling him, they play-fought on the ground as they rolled into the short wall.

Splinter shook his head a bit, a smile on his lips.

Though she seemed short-tempered, he knew it took much more than some well-placed taunts to make Artemis lose her cool.

He'd seen that strange fire in her eyes when she'd stopped Raph.

It seemed her instincts brought her to the defense of those being threatened or picked on, but she herself sometimes picked on her brothers good-naturedly.

She was like a dragon, docile when everything was at peace, but could launch into a fire-breathing rage when that peace was threatened.

Leonardo might've the leader, Raphael the strength, Donatello the brains, and Michelangelo the jokester, but it seemed Artemisia had placed herself in a much harder position.

Guardian.

Without thinking about it, she'd placed everyone she knew under her protection of sorts, where she still connected, but managed to fight off any evil she felt try to penetrate her shield.

He'd heard her nightmares, the whimpers and growls and snarls that escaped her bed at night, and understood the protective side she showed.

She'd always had them worse than her brothers, and had stopped telling them to her father when she'd turned thirteen.

Her way of coping was almost constant vigilance, but she'd learned to leave Raph be when he needed it.

Standing up, she smiled at her pouting brother.

"It must be embarrassing to lose to a girl, huh?"

"You know it…"

Rolling her eyes, she punched him in the arm when he stood up.

"Well, YOU can enjoy your embarrassment while _I_ go for a walk."

Pulling on her large set of fans, she headed for the door.

"I'll be back later. And NO, I'm not following Raph…"

Soon topside, she started a 'leisurely' walk through the back alleys.

Artemis always did that when she needed air.

I mean, she had things in common with Raph, though their temper wasn't one of them.

She enjoyed her freedom whenever she could, and was loathe to leave it be when forced.

She was pulled from her thoughts at a whimpering sound, and skidded to a halt.

Looking around, she followed the sound to find it was originated from behind a dumpster.

Slowing down, she crouched next to one end of the smelly metal contraption and looked behind it.

A little white and gold dog was huddled behind it, now growling in warning.

What caught Artemis's interest were the strange red-tinted blue eyes.

"Hey, there. Are you lost?" She soothed, seeing the skinny thing try backing up further.

Holding out a hand, she did a soft clicking sound with her tongue that seemed to calm the canine.

"That's it…Come on…"

The dog crawled out, and Artemis found that it was a partly-grown husky, with a fluffy tail, pointed ears, and matted fur.

With sympathetic eyes, she patted the dogs head softly.

"Hey, there…Are you hungry, baby?"

The dog whimpered, nuzzling her hand and licking her fingers.

"Poor thing…you're so sweet…"

The dog seemed to smile, licking Artemis's cheek.

Smiling, she scratched the dogs ears.

"You're so well-behaved…Hey, you're a little girl. So I guess being well-behaved was a given, huh?"

The dog was basically pressed against the turtle's plastron, and Artemis smiled.

"You don't have a collar…Poor stray…Are you hurt?"

The dog seemed to nod, lifting her left back paw.

"…Well, then it's decided."

The gold-banded turtle smiled, carefully lifting the dog into her arms.

"You're coming with me. Donnie can you fix you up."

The dog rested her head on the turtle's shoulder as she was adjusted on the shell, and Artemis started her way home.

Walking into the lair with a dog on her shell seemed to cause stares

She, however, seemed oblivious to them.

"Hey, Donnie. I need your help-Mikey, what did you do to the wall?!"

Staring at the strangely inscribed door, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"I didn't do anything-! Hey, is that a puppy?"

"Stay AWAY from the dog, Michelangelo!"

"But-!"

"AWAY!"

Don still seemed curious, and stepped forward.

"Artie, what are you doing with a dog on your back?"

"I found her behind a dumpster. The poor thing's hurt."

She gave an innocent look.

"Can you help her, Donnie?"

He sighed, already giving in.

"Where's she hurt?"

"Her paw."

Mikey came closer, and the dog shrank back from his hyperactive, I-Don't-Know-Anyone's-Personal-Space personality.

"MICHELANGELO!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"YOU'RE SCARING HER!"

They heard a door open, and all five mutants turned to see Raph walk in.

"Hey, bro." Artemis greeted, smiling as if nothing had happened when he'd left.

"Welcome home, Raph." Mikey added.

"MAN…you look like you got the shell kicked out of you…"

"Yeah…it's a long story, but first…I wanted ta…I-I wanted ta apologize."

Artemis quirked an eye-ridge before giving a good-natured smirk.

"Either he's possessed, or my big mean brother's growing up."

"Mikey, I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier. Guys, I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro." Mikey assured.

"Okay…Who are you, and what have you done with our brother?" Leo joked.

"Let's just say I've had some time ta think 'bout the way I've been actin'. I'll fill ya in o'er dinner."

"Dinner?! Now you're talking MY language!!"

"What language is that, Mikey? Nitwit?"

"Ha-Ha…Listen to the funny mutant…"

Artemis smiled at her brothers, settling the husky dog on the couch and pulling Mikey's favorite blanket over her.

"You know what…I think I'll skip dinner…I'll get her some food instead."

"Are we gonna keep her?" Mikey asked innocently.

Leo seemed ready to say no, but the hopeful look from Artemis seemed to still his tongue.

"Oh, alright…But you have to take care of her."

Almost skipping into the kitchen, she grabbed some meat and a cutting board.

"You never get ME meat…"

She quirked an eye-ridge at her orange-banded brother.

"Mikey, you don't LIKE steak."

"…OH…"

Rolling her eyes, she cut up the steak and put it into a bowl.

It seemed the husky had followed her into the kitchen, limping a bit, and was happy for the food.

"There you go, girl…"

"What's her name going to be?" Don asked.

"…Hm…I haven't thought about it…"

"Fluffy! No-Debbie! Wait, no! I've got one! Goldie!"

"…I don't think so, Mikey."

"AW…You NEVER like my ideas, Artie…"

"'Cause you very rarely have any GOOD ones…"

Artemis put down a bowl full of water, a thoughtful look on her face.

A smile moved across her face like the wind.

"How about Mitsukai?"

Three out of five faces looked confused.

"Mitsukai?" Raph asked.

"It means 'angel' in Japanese, tough guy."

"Well SORRY that I never mastered the art of Japanese, princess."

She blew a raspberry at him, and Mitsukai gave a dog-like laugh.

Mikey grinned.

"I love the dog already!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! RAPH…"

Artemis shook her head in amusement.

"Brothers…can't live with them, can't live without them…"

--

"I don't know, Raph…Maybe we should tell Master Splinter…"

The dark lair seemed quiet, and Mitsukai trotted behind Artemis with one leg raised and bandaged.

Her tail was wagging, and a bath had left her fresh and her fur brighter than before.

She never left Artemis's side, and seemed vicious whenever anyone seemed to threaten to hurt the jade-skinned turtle.

"An' stop us from goin' topside? We gotta fin' that whack bag an' stop 'im. Fer 'is own good. 'E ain't a bad guy, just a bit misguided."

The lights suddenly turned on, and Artemis smacked her forehead.

"Thanks for the talking, guys. I'm sure sensei needed a way to know we're leaving."

Mitsukai didn't seem to understand the situation, and she rubbed against Artemis's thigh.

Splinter coughed, and they turned to see him by the light switch.

"BUSTED…" Mikey muttered.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?"

"You mean this month?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Five hundred and twelve."

"It is dangerous for you to go openly to the world above. You can not simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are."

Artemis sighed, having heard this many times before.

"It is as the great kenji warrior, Hiashi Mura, once said…Why walk when you can ride?"

Everyone seemed a bit confused at that, and even Mitsukai stopped her show of affection.

"Come again?" Raph asked.

He led them to the strange elevator, which led them up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Take the truck."

"Thanks, sensei." Artemis stated, and Mitsukai even gave a little bark before following the turtle.

"That dog sure loves you." Mikey noted.

"Of course she does. I'm just that loveable."

Mikey snickered.

"Yeah…just keep telling yourself that, sis…"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"A'right. We got till Friday night ta make this baby turtle ready."

"Let's get to work." Don agreed.

Starting up the tools, Artemis grinned.

"This'll be fun…"

They worked nonstop until Friday, and they were proud of the creation.

"Now THIS is a ride…"

Artemis grinned.

"Because it's OUR ride."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Don stated.

"Let's roll!"

Running into the newly-christened Battle Shell, they strapped in as Mitsukai made herself comfortable on Artemis's lab.

Hugging the wolfish dog closer, she smiled innocently at her blue-banded brother.

"What? She loves me."

The vehicle fired up, zooming down the streets.

Mitsukai barked anxiously, but stayed calm in her new mistress's arms.

"And on your left is Central Park. Acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city-."

Don's explanation was cut off when the dog barked and Raph spotted the vigilante.

"There 'e is!"

"He has a motorcycle? AW!" Artemis whined.

"I want a motorcycle!"

Don smiled a bit.

"Actually, I've got a surprise for you and Raph in the back…"

Quirking an eye-ridge at that, the gold-banded turtle headed to the back of the Battle Shell.

"MOTORCYCLE! Motorcycle-Motorcycle-Motorcycle!"

She grinned, and the husky jumped into the nice sidecar the purple-banded turtle had built into the side of the gold vehicle.

"Donnie, you are officially my favorite brother!"

Grinning, she kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a helmet and straddling the bike.

Mitsukai was actually strapped in, and lowered herself in the compartment.

Raph jumped onto his own, pulling on his helmet.

"Don, ya are the turtle."

He revved the engine.

"Ready, princess?"

"Ready, tough guy."

The Shell Cycles burst through the doors, and the tires hit the road spinning.

Turning the motorcycle to follow her brother, she sped it up.

Mitsukai curled down, but her nose seemed sensitive enough.

Seeing the vigilante ahead, the husky had barked before lowering her head as the turtle sped up.

"Sorry, girl. But this thing needs to go fast."

Raph caught up to the vigilante first, since his Shell Cycle didn't have a sidecar.

"Hey, hot shot! Slow it down!"

The vigilante actually sped up, and Artemis quirked an eye-ridge.

"Does he not understand the meaning of 'slow down'?"

Speeding up, she came up beside the vigilante on the other side.

"Hey! I think he said SLOW DOWN!"

Reaching out, she pulled the brake on his car.

When he flipped off, she stopped her Shell Cycle.

She winced in mock-sympathy as she pulled off her helmet.

"Aw…Did I hurt you?"

Raph skidded past both of them, and came racing back.

"OH…Mitsukai, this is gonna HURT…"

The vigilante had stood-Which Artemis deemed a VERY bad move-And was tackled to the ground by a turtle moving at least eighty miles an hour.

This time, she DID wince in sympathy.

"OOOOOO…I'm glad I'm not HIM…"

Pulling out the kickstand with an easy flick of her ankle, she disembarked and headed towards them.

Putting on hand on her hip as she held her helmet under her other arm, she quirked an eye-ridge again as Raph stood up.

"Aw…I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog…"

"Look, we're turtles. Frogs don't have shells, genius." Artemis corrected.

"Whatever…"

"Look, we're no fans of the Purple Dragons either, I'll even help ya take 'em down. But ya gotta exercise just a LITTLE restraint."

Raph offered a hand to help the man up, and Artemis shook her head.

"You're such a hypocrite, Raph…But you're MY hypocritical brother."

"…DAMN…Those are HUGE…"

Her eye twitched, and Raph had the capacity to know he should take a step AWAY.

"…Come over here…"

Not understanding the warning in her tone, the vigilante DID step towards her.

SMACK!!

"OW!! What the-!?"

"Stare at my chest again, and I'll do worse than smack you." She warned.

"…Okay…"

She turned to get her dog, and he stared at her butt.

With a sigh of annoyance, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" She asked sharply, smirking.

"'Cause it ain't yours."

She ignored the two as they started talking, tuning out most their words and catching the basics.

She'd stopped petting Mitsukai when she heard about the vigilante's father's shop burning down because of the Purple Dragons.

'MAN…That sucks…'

"Just be careful. Yer anger can take ya down, make ya act just like 'em. My father once told me a true warrior fin's balance in all thin's."

"Balance, huh?"

"Well, ya know. Enough balance as a couple hot-headed whack bags like us can manage."

"I second that notion!" Artemis stated from the background.

"Me? You're only whack bag around her, doc."

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as ya." Raph replied, punching the vigilante in the arm.

"Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts."

Punch.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one runnin' 'round in a hockey mask."

"I gotta protect my good looks. I'm savin' this face for Hollywood."

Artemis fake-gagged before a deep voice caught her attention.

"Well, isn't THIS romantic?"

They were surrounded by Purple Dragons, and she whipped out one of her large fans as Mitsukai snarled, bristling.

"So…When you said I'd go too far and get myself into trouble, did you mean something like this?"

"Somethin' like this…"

The circle was closing in on them, and Artemis snapped her fan open as the headlights from the Battle Shell hit them.

The large vehicle let the circle open, and the other three turtles jumped out.

"Friends of yours?"

"Brothers, actually." Raph replied.

"…I can see the family resemblance…"

"I'm the pretty one!" Mikey stated.

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"If anyone's the pretty one, it's me."

The Purple Dragons advanced, and the sharp edge of her fan cut into the asphalt.

"Come on, tough guys. Bring it."

The six jumped into action, and Artemis almost laughed at how easy it was.

Knocking five of them away, she clicked her tongue against her teeth in a 'tsk' sound.

"You guys need more training…Maybe some yoga?"

Leaning back to dodge a chain, she grabbed it, yanking the offender into her foot.

"What? You guys need something easy. You're little brains can only take so much."

Basically dancing away from their blows, she smirked and threw in her own blows.

Jumping up, she did a split kick before pushing off their faces and flipping to land on her feet.

Looking up at her brothers, she spotted Leo perfect his split kick on some Purple Dragons' faces.

"Hey! I got my split kick right!"

"I missed it!" Raph shouted back, punching a man in the face.

The blue-banded did it again, and Raph smirked.

"One more time!"

As two more men went down, Raph and the vigilante held up their fingers as scored.

"Aw, Raph! Only six?"

"That's all I've got!"

Artemis smirked, doing a hurricane kick.

She noticed someone behind her, but a growl and a white and gold blur smacked into the man.

With wide crimson eyes, she saw the husky snarl and rip at the man's arm with her fangs.

A small smile crawled across her face.

"I get the BEST pets…"

Mitsukai backed off, still snarling and baring her fangs at the men that tried to come closer the gold-banded turtle.

"AW…A little dog after my own heart!"

Mikey stared, looking surprised.

"WHOA…"

"I know! Isn't she bad-ass?"

With all of them working, the whole group was beaten up rather quick.

Snapping her fan shut, she leaned on it casually, patting Mitsukai's head as she leaned on her.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but I'm glad I met ya, crazy man." Raph admitted.

"Me too, green dude. Ya know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"Oh, ya mean 'bout balance, 'bout self control."

"Nah. That yer a green mutant freak." The vigilante replied good-naturedly, punching Raph in the arm.

"But I like ya!"

The punching was playful at first, then turned more aggressive, before they were wrestling on the ground.

With a sigh, Artemis used her free hand to rub her forehead.

"…He's your brother." Leo stated.

"No-No! He's YOUR brother." Mikey replied.

"Absolutely YOUR brother."

The gold-banded turtle smiled at her brothers.

"Who wants to throw a rock at them and run?"

"I'm in!"


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis felt her eye twitch as Mikey got cheese all over the couch

Artemis felt her eye twitch as Mikey got cheese all over the couch.

Mitsukai, seeing how the food annoyed her mistress, started eating it up.

"…You are SO disgusting…"

"What?" The orange-banded turtle asked, mouth full.

"…My point exactly…"

"What point?"

Closing her eyes as she felt a vein pulse in her forehead, she clenched her fist.

'I won't throw him out-I WON'T throw him out!'

"Uh, Artie…How do you get pizza sauce stains out?"

Something snapped, like a rubber band stretched too far.

"I just cleaned the couch…I just cleaned the floor…"

Her tone sounded dangerous, and Mikey started backing away, knowing he was in for it.

"Artie…"

"I'll give you a five second head start before I kill you…"

"But-!"

"Five…four…"

"Artie, you wouldn't hurt you're favorite brother!"

"Three…two…"

"EEP!"

"ONE!"

Lunging for him, she smacked into his shell, wrestling with him.

"ARTEMIS!" Leo shouted, running up to try and stop them.

Don came to help, and they managed to separate the two.

Artemis still seemed to be fuming, and none of them would've been surprised if she'd started spitting fire.

Leo had his arms around her, so she wouldn't tackle Mikey again, and was trying to calm her down.

When she managed to regain control of her temper, she blushed, realizing his arms were around her waist.

"We have to go to April's to help, remember? We need to go." Don reminded.

"I'm not going." Artemis stated determinedly.

"Thanks to MIKEY, I have enough to clean around here."

Understanding, Leo released her almost reluctantly, and she headed for the kitchen muttering curses in Japanese with the occasional 'Mikey' thrown in.

Don shook his head, heading for the elevator.

"Nice one, Mikey…"

"What did I do?"

A fan flew through the air, embedding itself into the bricks near Mikey's head.

"Uh…Are we going or what?" He asked nervously, running.

Leo chuckled, pulling the weapon out and tossing it back to its owner.

"Nice shot."

"What are you talking about?"

She put the fan on her belt.

"I missed."

Before he could ask what she missed, a kunai hit the fly on the wall.

"I got him now."

She smiled before pulling the kunai back, and headed back into the kitchen.

Mitsukai followed her with a wagging tail, and her paw seemed better, so she moved faster.

Sometimes, however unnerving it seemed, Leo was snuck up on by the canine.

She had a sweet personality, and was known to cuddle with Artemis and even him and Raph at times, but she was as fierce as a tiger when someone threatened them.

Normally, you'd hear her collar ring like a little bell around her neck, or her claws click against the brick, but there were times when she walked without a sound.

It was even strange when she seemed to understand commands, and actually did her 'business' outside of the lair.

It seemed there was more to the canine than they knew…

"Leo?"

Snapping out of his trance, he met her curious eyes.

"Aren't you guys going?"

"Oh…right."

Smiling a bit as he left, she grabbed some rags and went to clean up the couch.

Once the stain was as gone as it would ever be, she threw the rag into a sink and looked at the lair.

"…Where's the broom?"

Looking around, she found it broken under Mikey's bed.

"…I'm killing him when he gets back…" She muttered, and Mitsukai seemed to bark in agreement.

"Come on, girl. We need to get another broom."

Grabbing a long trench coat and fedora, she pulled them on before peeking into Splinter's room.

"I'm going to the store, sensei. Mikey broke the broom."

"Be careful, my daughter."

"I will."

Heading for the elevator, she clipped a leash to Mitsukai's deep blue collar and went inside.

Once at street-level, she started her walk towards the store.

Lowering her head and keeping one hand in her pocket, she didn't think there were shadows in the alleys following her.

Walking into the store, she headed straight for what she needed.

Mitsukai was silent, watching her intently as the jade-skinned turtle picked out a sturdy broom and paid for it hurriedly.

That little thing in her gut was twisting, and she just wanted to get home.

Mitsukai seemed on edge as well, bristling and snapping at shadows.

Heading to the warehouse, she stopped when the twist suddenly sharpened in pain.

Mitsukai was growling at something down an alley, but her tail was tucked between her legs and her ears were back.

"Baby?"

The growl sharpened when a shadow seemed to move, and Artemis's eyes narrowed before she pulled out a kunai and threw it.

Whatever the person had been holding, it was knocked away, and whoever it was disappeared.

Eyes narrowed, she headed in and picked it up.

It seemed to be a strange remote, and a note.

The note was written in Japanese, and she furrowed her brow as she tried deciphering it.

'Bring back Sukauto at all costs. If you fail, do not bother returning.'

Looking down at her dog, she set her mouth into a serious frown.

"What were you doing before I found you, girl? Did these guys torture you?"

The dog whimpered and growled, almost nodding.

"They called you 'Sukauto'…Scout…Do you have a good nose?"

Remembering how Mitsukai had managed to smell out Casey through a moving car, she nodded.

"…Well, no one's taking you away, girl. You're a Hamato now, and you're going to stay that way." She promised, patting the dogs head before heading into the warehouse.

She headed to her room once in the lair, the husky trailing her as usual, and started setting her fans up on the walls.

Mitsukai settled on the turtle's soft bed, eyes half-lidded and tongue hanging out.

Artemis smiled at the peaceful look, resting a hand on the dogs head.

'Poor girl…I won't let them take her…She was so THIN before…'

She glared at corner, before sighing.

'…I won't let them torture her like that again…'

--

"Now you want me to SLEEP over at April's? Did something happen?"

"Just some robberies on her block. She's worried." Leo answered.

"I don't think she'd like Mitsukai over there…"

"Then leave her here."

"I can't." Artemis replied stubbornly.

Even the husky seemed to understand what was going on, and gripped the gold-banded turtle's wristband in her teeth gently, like a child holding her mother's hand.

Leo sighed.

"She's grown dependant on you, Artemis. She needs to learn that she can't go everywhere with you."

"She needs me right now, Leo."

"Why? Did something happen while we were gone?"

He looked concerned now, and she felt her heart twist at the thought of lying to him.

"…Not really…but she's had a hard time. I promise, I won't coddle her forever."

His brow furrowed, as if contemplating if she had told the truth, and nodded.

"Alright. But you can at least drop by, can't you?"

Nodding slightly, she smirked.

"If you need anything, just call. I'll be there in a flash."

"Alright…be careful."

"Yes, mom." She teased, Mitsukai pulling on her wrist.

"I'll just give her a walk and stay out of harms way. I promise."

"You'd better."

"Am I ever anything but careful?"

"Now that you mention it…"

With a playful punch to his arm, she smiled and clipped on Mitsukai's leash.

"Have a good night, bro. Don't stay up too late."

Heading out into the sewers for the dog to relieve herself, Artemis let her mind wander.

It wasn't that she didn't like April…

In fact, she was glad to know another female.

She just…wasn't sure how to act around another girl.

She knew how to act around boys.

She had four brothers and a father, but she'd never had a mother to teach her the more feminine things.

The most feminine she ever seemed was when she danced with her fans as practice, and it was more deadly than anything.

Splinter had always said one's environment shaped who they were, but she wasn't really sure what she was…

She knew she loved to fight, feel the adrenaline rush through her blood as her heart beat quickened and her fans sang through the air, but it was a different love than her brothers.

She didn't enjoy the sight of blood, or the feel of bone crushing under her fist.

It made her sick, deep down in her gut, and she hated it.

But she loved seeing kata, especially the way Leo did it.

Graceful and fast…

Mitsukai barked, pulling the kunoichi turtle from her thoughts.

"What is it, baby?"

The dog seems to snap at a shadow, fangs bared and ears back.

She quirked an eye-ridge, free hand fingering a fan on her belt.

"Mitsukai?"

Something beeped, and there was a howl of pain from wolfish dog.

"MITSUKAI!"

Pulling out her kunai, she throws them at the shadows.

One hit something hard, and the howl died down in the dogs throat as the other hit flesh.

Pulling back, she pulled out a ninja with her kunai in his shoulder and a shattered remote in his hand.

Pulling the kunai out with a flick of her wrists, she slammed the ninja into a wall.

"What the shell do you want with my dog?" She snarled.

"That is none of your concern-!"

Her sharp kunai was at his throat, and her eyes blazed.

"Don't mess with me. Now tell me. Why do you want my dog?"

"She's not yours. We made her."

Confusion flashed in her crimson eyes, but she clenched her jaw.

"What do you mean?"

"W-We made her as a scout. Sh-She's genetically enhanced."

"Genetically enhanced?"

"Sm-Smarter, faster, str-stronger…Higher s-sense of smell a-and hearing…"

His voice shook as the kunai threatened to cut him open, and stopped when she lowered it.

"…Good answer."

Hitting a pressure point, he crumpled to the ground.

"Sorry, buddy. But you chose the wrong team for this game."

Turning back to the dog, she takes in the lowered ears and almost sad eyes before smiling.

"You'd better do your business, girl. We need to head back."

As if understanding the hidden meaning, the husky seemed to grin and ran behind some garbage to do her business.

When she came back, that wolfish grin still on her face, she nuzzled Artemis's side and licked her fingers.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't let them hurt you again."

Seeming to nod, the pair headed back to the lair.

Halfway there, Artemis's Shell Cell rang.

Opening it, she puts it to her ear casually.

"Yo."

"Artie, we have a problem!" She heard Mikey say on the other end.

Something like crashing footsteps were in the background, along with a startled yelp.

"Mikey, what's going on?" She insisted, picking up the pace and heading up a manhole, Mitsukai clinging to her shell.

"Evil robot! Artie, IT'S AN EVIL ROBOT!"

"Calm down." She ordered in a stern voice once at street level, and, releasing the husky, followed as she bolted.

"Still at April's place?"

"Yeah!"

Another crash.

"HURRY!"

"I'm already halfway there."

Hanging up, she sped up her pace.

'I didn't think Mitsukai could GO so fast.'

Seeing the strange robot, she jumped up, large fan open and pulled back.

"HEY!"

Her weapon slashed deep into the machines side, and she landed in a graceful crouch.

"Scaring my little brother is one thing, but CRUSHING him is another."

The thing seems frightened, like a child, and ran, holding a man close.

Quirking an eye-ridge as Mitsukai reached her side, she turned to look at her brothers.

She shook her head a bit, a smile on her face.

"I can't leave you guys for an hour without trouble finding you, can I?"

Mikey nodded, hugging.

"Thank you, Artie! Thank you-Thank you-THANK YOU!"

"Mikey…bro…I can't…BREATHE…"

April came out, looking worried, as Artemis ripped Mikey off her.

"What's going on down here? Oh God! Casey!"

Looking up, she spotted the vigilante on some bags of garbage.

"…I don't think I want to know how he ended up there…"

As the red-head helped him up, Don found a strange discovery on the ground.

Picking it up for the others to see, Artemis snapped her fan shut.

"Whoa…why is that metal moving?"

"…I…don't know…" The purple-banded turtle admitted.

They headed inside, and Don looked at the metal under a microscope as Mitsukai grew accustomed to the two humans that petted her.

As long as it didn't worry her mistress, why should she worry?

"Whoa…definitely something you don't see everyday…" Don noted.

"What did you find?" Mikey asked curiously, with the eagerness of a child.

"Take a look."

As the orange-banded turtle stepped up, Artemis got ready to catch anything before it broke.

Instincts and all…

Her brother's understood…

"EW…What are they?"

"Nanobots." Don answered.

"Microscopic robots working together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph questioned.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless. Unmotivated."

"Like Mikey?" Artemis teased.

"HEY…"

"Speakin' 'a mindless…did that thin' seem kinda…mindless ta ya?"

Artemis gave a short nod, brow furrowed as Mitsukai laid down near her feet.

"Like…a little kid…It almost felt like kicking a puppy…or Mikey…same thing…"

Mikey nodded, agreeing, but still pouted at the hidden jibe.

Don looked back into the microscope.

"It's reproducing itself…If each nano makes a copy of itself…and the copies make copies…This thing could really become unstoppable."

Artemis sighed, and Mitsukai grabbed her belt with her teeth.

"Then we'll just have to blow him away."

"We have to stop it now." Leo agreed.

"Do we have any way to trace this thing?"

"Hmmm…the nanobots have a unique power signature…" Don mused.

"Hey! I think the tracker in the Battle Shell can get a lock on it!"

Mitsukai barked sharply, ears back as if miffed that she'd been ignored.

Artemis smiled a bit, patting the dog's head.

"Next time, girl. Next time. This is techno-geek time."

"But what about once we find robo-boy? Then what?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Well…as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology…"

He held up a flame to the specimen.

"It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat."

"Then what are we waitin' fer?"

As the boys headed off, Artemis turned to April and a couch-ridden Casey.

"Be good, you two."

April nodded, smiling.

"Same to you."

"What? I'm a little angel."

The turtles climbed into the Battle Shell, strapping themselves in.

Instead of taking her customary place on Artemis's lap, Mitsukai stayed near Leo, lying down on his feet and seeming to doze off.

"We're almost on top of them…They should be right around…there."

Don steered the Battle Shell into the dump, and Artemis fingered her small set of fans.

Parking it in a clear area, they jumped out.

Mitsukai bristled, snarling at the garbage, as the jade-skinned turtle snapped her fans open.

"Look at all of this stolen stuff…" Leo stated.

"Where is that thing?"

"The locator says it should be right here…"

Artemis looked around.

"Mitsukai seems to agree…"

"…I know it's been used before, guys, but…I'm getting a BAD feeling about this…"

The gold-banded turtle nodded.

"Me, too…"

The robot jumped out from behind a mound of garbage, and they managed to jump away.

Weapons out, they landed among the trash, and Mitsukai snarled as she hid.

It stomped towards them, an angry mask in place of its face.

"I don't think he's happy…" She muttered.

It's arms stretched, and it started building itself bigger, stronger…

"…Dear lord…why me?"

"Wow…I'm getting an even BADDER feeling about this…"

"Life can never be easy, can it?"

"Sorry, Artie…Hey! That rhymed!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Now…how are we going to do this?"

"Like we always do. Together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!" Leo ordered.

They all jumped up, striking quickly.

Her fans cut up its arm and side, and jumped back before it flailed at her in retaliation.

The robot was cut up a bit, and screamed in pain.

The shrill sound made Artemis flinch, covering her ears.

"OW…That's worse than Mikey…"

Looking pained, the robot reattached it's dismembered limbs, and the gold-banded turtle sweat dropped.

"…We are SO screwed, aren't we?"

Mikey nodded.

"Before I go…you're a great sister, Artie."

"And you're not so annoying, Mikey…"

"Great. Right 'fere we die, princess loses 'er mind!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

The robot reached out for them, and Artemis pushed her youngest brother out of the way.

Being lifted into the air like that CERTAINLY wasn't enjoyable.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She growled, struggling.

The hold shifted enough to hold her upside down by her leg.

"Not funny!" She snarled, kicking at the clenched fingers as it started spinning her.

"I'm coming, Artie!"

"Hurry up, Donnie! I'm gonna hurl!"

The purple-banded turtle jumped up to aid her, but was punched away by the free hand.

"DONNIE!"

The grip was suddenly gone, and she was hurled through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-!!"

Her scream was cut off when she hit something hard, and closed her eyes in pain.

"…Ow…"

"Artemis?"

Looking up, she found she'd been thrown onto Leo, who had, consequently, fallen over when she'd smacked into him.

Blushing, she pulled herself up.

"…Oops?"

"You okay?"

"Fine…" She managed, standing.

"SO…I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well…" Mikey noted.

With all of them standing now, they saw the robot come towards them.

"…Plan B?" Don asked.

"Plan B."

The five bolted for the Battle Shell, and Mitsukai came out from underneath it to join them inside.

"Inside, girl. There's an evil robot outside."

Sitting down, she noticed Mikey at the wheel.

"Why is Mikey driving-?"

She was cut off when the Battle Shell suddenly moved, speeding across the ground.

Regaining her breath, she glared.

"NEVER…again…"

Mitsukai barked, lowering her ears as her tail tucked between her legs.

When the Battle Shell was brought to an abrupt halt, the husky yelped, hiding behind her jade-skinned mistress.

"Mikey, speed it up!" Artemis ordered.

The sides were being smacked, and it left standing tricky and unstable.

"It's taking us apart!" Don added.

"I'm givin' 'er all she's got, cap'n! She can't take no more!"

"Raph, you're on! Shell Cycle time!" Leo stated.

"'A course. I always gotta do the crazy stuff."

"Well, have fun!" Artemis replied, waving, as the Shell Cycle burst out of the back doors.

The Battle Shell was released, and she released her breath in a sigh.

Mitsukai seemed to relax, hiding under her chair.

Mikey got them into position, and drove their car into the robots legs in order to push him into a crusher.

Peeking over the passenger seat at the horrible cries, Artemis wrinkled her nose.

"Think we got him?"

Mitsukai growled before the robot began to rebuild itself.

"…Mikey…"

"Yeah, Artie?"

"DRIVE!!"

Without a moment's hesitancy, they were off, robot still trailing them.

"How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked the purple-banded genius.

"Consider me there."

Don jumped out the back, managing to hide before the robot stepped on him.

"…I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't go with him…"

They split off from Raph, and were, thankfully, left alone.

"I know one thing."

She smirked.

"I'm glad I'm not Raph!"

"Leo, tell me ya got a Plan C! 'Cause I'm REALLY hopin' ya got a Plan C!" Raph's voice came over Leo's Shell Cell.

"Plan C at twelve o'clock!"

"Uh, fella's? Plan C? Pal?"

The powerful magnet caught the robot before it smashed Raph with its fist, and lifted the mechanical nuisance into the air.

It cried shrilly as Don aimed it over a boiling pit of melted metal.

Suddenly, at least, judging from Don's reaction, the energy was cut and the robot fell in.

The scream echoed in her ears, as if to haunt her like a ghost, as the machine died.

It shouted 'daddy' before the lid slid shut, and they got out of there before the police arrived.

"Ya know…I feel kinda bad for the little bot…" Mikey admitted.

"Little?" Raph replied.

"You know, he was kind of like a little kid…"

"Too bad he got such a rotten parent." Don agreed.

'It doesn't matter who you are…your parents always shape you somehow…'

Mitsukai nuzzled her arm, and Artemis smiled.

'I guess, at some point, someone was actually nice to her…'

They parked in the alley beside April's shop, and they walked in on said red-head and Casey fighting.

"…I think they want to be alone…" Mikey stated.

"I second that notion…" Artemis agreed.

"Then…let's just back up REALLY slowly…"

"MIKEY!"

CRASH!!

"Oh, Mikey…"

'Little brothers…'


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis was content to sit on the couch, reading 'The Golden Compass' with Mitsukai lying on her lap napping

Artemis was content to sit on the couch, reading 'The Golden Compass' with Mitsukai lying on her lap napping.

The quiet was rare, what with Mikey and Raph living in the lair, and she was enjoying it thoroughly.

Not to say her brothers weren't ENTERTAINING, but some of the things they did annoyed her to the point that she wanted to burn them in the deepest pits of hell and leave them to the devil.

But she's much nicer, warmer, than she lets on most of the time, and would never seriously hurt her family.

That's why she took out her irritation, her anger, on punks and punching bags.

But, really, they were the same thing.

She was REALLY enjoying the peace when her brothers got back…

They were having fun, riding around and shouting.

Lowering herself in her seat as Mitsukai snuggled into her chest and did a happy little growl deep in her chest.

Splinter came out of the kitchen with a tray, tea and some sweets on its surface, and Artemis perked.

"Time for your shows, sensei?"

"Yes, my daughter. And it seems your brothers have returned…"

"UNFORTUNATELY…"

The four turtles managed to keep away from running Splinter over as the elderly rat placed the tray on the coffee table.

He seemed rather calm as he avoided Don's bike, Leo's scooter, and other things as he poured his tea.

Pulling her feet up, Artemis settled back to watch along with her father.

It was one of the only things she did for personal time with Splinter, and she was never happy when something disturbed it.

She grabbed one of the sweets, ready to eat it, when Mikey sped by.

He nabbed it, skating away.

"…I won't hurt him…I won't hurt him…" She kept muttering to herself like a mantra.

Her fingers curled a bit, ready to become fists, but she held the feeling back.

The moment Splinter sat, ready for his stories, the power went out.

Artemis cringed at the sound of a loud crash behind her, and peaked back when the elderly rat lit a candle.

"Nice wiring job, Don!"

"I can guarantee that it's not MY wiring! Maybe it's a blackout."

"Maybe…Now, do you want to get your foot off my shell?"

Smiling at her brothers, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Better keep that flame away from Mikey, sensei. He ate a whole chili pizza for dinner." Artemis teased.

Mikey pouted.

"HEY…"

"Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed."

Artemis groaned, standing.

Pulling on her rollerblades, she clicked on Mitsukai's leash.

"Let's go. Come on, girl."

With what looked like a grin, the husky pulled the turtle along.

"You know, my baby would make a great sled dog." She noted.

They headed out, Artemis getting used to being pulled along by the enthusiastic canine.

They headed topside, and Mitsukai sniffed the air from the jade-skinned turtle's dark shell, the rollerblades wheels hidden.

"Ya know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far." Leo stated.

"Ya can never be too thorough. 'Specially when it equals topside time."

"This whole side of town is dark." Don noted.

"A substation must've gone down."

"This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something." Leo stated.

"Yeah. It's so dark a bat would smack into walls." Artemis agreed.

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do." Mikey stated cryptically.

Not ten minutes later, they were street level and doing fancy tricks.

Mitsukai jumped over a railing, and Artemis grinded on the metal before jumping off and racing along with the canine.

Leo stopped.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?"

Mikey and Raph stopped beside the blue-banded turtle, and Artemis rolled her eyes as Mitsukai stopped.

She just KNEW those two were going to say something stupid…

"Hey. Check this out." Don stated, coming towards them.

Following the purple-banded turtle's gaze, she spotted two ninja scaling a wall.

Mitsukai bristled, baring her fangs.

"Come on, girl…It's alright…" She soothed, patting the husky's head.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey asked as they hid.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Don replied.

Artemis smirked a bit, remembering that one ninja who'd come after Mitsukai.

'I won't have to worry about them taking her again…'

"Whose up fer some payback?"

Raph stood up, twirling his sai.

"Let's go get them." The gold-banded turtle agreed.

Heading into the building, she found it was a museum.

One was using a gauntlet to get ready to pull out a strange sword, and Mitsukai seemed to snarl silently.

Artemis only knew it was there because she was holding the dog back around the chest.

Leo threw a shuriken, giving away their presence.

"Gift shop's on the first floor, boys. But they don't take kindly to shop lifters. And neither do we."

"…Cool line, Leo." Artemis complimented, smiling, as Mitsukai tried to pull herself from the turtle's hold to lunge at the ninja.

One unsheathed its katana, and the other reached for the sword again, but her kunai stopped him.

"Now, 'fere ya try an' make off wit' the goods, ya might wanna consider a few thin's. One, yer outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces full ya. We're tougher than we look."

Artemis smirked a bit at that, pulling one of her fans from her shell.

"You better believe it…"

Ninja jumped in, surrounding them.

"And three…we're about to get our butts SERIOUSLY hammered!"

Standing up, she elbowed Mikey a bit.

"It won't be that bad."

Mitsukai fought against her leash in a rage.

"…Actually, I can't wait!"

Clicking the wheels out of her rollerblades, she whistled.

"Let's go!"

Eager to move, the white and gold husky pulled the turtle sharply.

With a grind of the wheels, Mitsukai stopped, and Artemis flew feet-first at least five ninja.

Stopping once the wheels met floor, she smirked.

"Come on, girl. We've got lots to do."

With a sharp bark, the strange harness around her chest straining as Mitsukai started at a run again.

Though she'd filled in, she still seemed small, and Artemis was still amazed at how strong the canine really was.

When the dog stopped again, Artemis jumped up for another kick, landing in a handstand this time.

Flipping back onto her feet, she elbowed a ninja in the stomach when he tried to sneak up on her.

Smirking, she made the 'tsk'ing sound again.

"Don't sneak up on a kunoichi, man."

She did a roundhouse kick to another's face.

"It's bad for your health."

She grunted in pain when one ninja managed to kick her in the stomach, but Mitsukai retaliated with a snarl and her fangs.

"…See? Bad for your health."

She patted the dog's head as she released the ninja.

"Good girl."

"Guys! A little help over here!"

Looking up, she spotted her other three brothers heading to Leo's aid, and bit her lip at the crash she could just SEE happening.

"Guys-!"

CRASH!!

"…Watch out…"

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future…" Mikey groaned.

The ninja start scattering, and Artemis pulled out one of her small fans.

Snapping it open, she spotted one ninja reaching for the antique sword again.

"No way!"

Throwing it like a shuriken, it caught in the wood near his arm.

Not looking perturbed, he still pulled out the blade.

"Hey! No touchy!"

Skating towards them as she dropped Mitsukai's leash, she pulled out one of her large fans.

The ninja seemed ready to leave, but she blocked his path.

"Nope. Sorry. Evil ninja aren't using the exits today. Try later."

Smirking a bit, it faltered when she heard a startled yelp.

"MITSUKAI!"

The ninja before her lifted the sword, and the blade glowed as the others tried boxing him in.

A strange energy came out, smacking into them and throwing them back.

Groaning in pain, she looked up to see Mitsukai, muzzled and struggling, being carried off.

"MITSUKAI!"

She couldn't find her footing, however, and the ninja escaped.

"How about best two out of three?" Mikey suggested.

Artemis growled, eyes looking like live fire.

"Those basturds!"

"Artie…" Mikey tried delicately.

"They took my dog, damn it! I'm going to kill them!"

"Artemis."

What looked like bristling rage seemed slightly soothed by Leo's calmer tone.

"Calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Police sirens pierced the walls, and the gold-banded turtle picked up the leash before following her brothers.

Back at the lair, she was still fuming, and even Raph scampered out of her path when she stormed past.

They grouped around Master Splinter as she stomped around, snarling and looking ready to breathe fire.

Mikey had secured all his 'valuables' once they got home, but he still got scared she'd break the TV's.

Splinter thought it would be best to let her cool down before trying to reason with her, and took the piece of cloth Mikey offered him.

The questions asked were blurred in her ears, and the elderly rat's response sounded like static.

One thought kept throbbing in her brain, pounding in her ears and ripping at her insides.

'I let them take my dog. I wasn't careful enough. I should've done something.'

The last part burned her eyes.

'I let her down…'

Now, she knew Mitsukai was just a dog.

But she felt the dog was almost…sentient…

She was attached to the creature, loved the canine to death, and hated seeing her hurt.

It was the same with everyone else she'd let into her life, like April or Casey.

Well…

Casey, not so much…

Looking up at the strangely disappointed faces of her brothers, she bit back her hurt rage.

"What's up?"

"Man, when you're mad, you're OUT of it." Mikey noted.

She almost bared her teeth like a cat.

"Just answer the question."

"We can't go topside."

The orange-banded turtle hid behind the couch as her eyes flashed.

"WHAT!?"

Don ran to his computer, probably to escape, and Raph got away, though his excuse would've been that he needed to do something locked in his room…

"Artemis, let's not break anything…" Leo soothed.

"I'M NOT STAYING DOWN HERE, DAMN IT!!"

Mikey whimpered, hiding lower, and she seemed to lose steam at the sound.

Leo would've been relieved, if her eyes hadn't started shining with tears.

"…I just can't leave her there, Leo…"

"It'll be okay." He assured, worried she'd cry.

None of the brothers knew what to do when she cried.

Don was immersed in his computer search, but he looked over his shoulder at the hidden panic in Leo's eyes as Artemis sniffled.

Seeming to gain something close to balance, she just shook her head and headed to her room.

"Artemis-!"

"Just…leave me alone…"

The door closed strangely softly, but the gentle 'click' seemed to ring in the air.

Leo sighed, seeing Mikey and Raph come out of hiding.

'I'd hate to be one of those ninja when she sees them again…'

--

Staring at the bed she'd made for Mitsukai on the floor with warm blankets and pillows, Artemis sighed.

Someone knocked on her door, and she lifted her eyes to see Leo at the doorway.

"Hey…We're heading out."

She quirked an eye-ridge, still standing.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just hurry up."

Smirking, she strapped on her fans.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

She followed him out of the lair, and they joined up with the others soon enough.

They headed for the bridge, and crimson eyes narrowed on the blacked out buildings.

"A blackout. Just like last night." Raph noted.

Don rooted through his Bag 'a Tricks, pulling out strange goggles.

"But this time, I came prepared."

Mikey took them from his brother's hands, putting them on.

"AWESOME…Total Turtle-Vision!"

Don relinquished his brother of the gadget.

"Night-vision, actually." He replied, putting the goggles on.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo questioned.

"I came prepared for that, too."

Pulling something, a hang glider popped out from over his shell.

"I've been dying to try this puppy out!"

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked.

"You HAVE tested it, right?"

"Dudette, how is he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?"

"He's a smart turtle! He can figure it out!"

"We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell. Don't worry, Artie. I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics."

"THEORETICAL!?"

But he had already jumped off, and she smacked her forehead.

"You guys will be the end of me, I just KNOW it…"

"It's practically foolproof!" Don shouted, heading straight for the water.

"But is it Don-proof?" Raph asked.

"I hope so…" Artemis muttered.

"Don? Don?!" Leo called into his Shell Cell.

"I'm okay! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo staff."

"And he couldn't have thought of that SOONER?"

"Guys? I'm picking up something strange on the river."

Perking, Artemis scanned the water, finding the disturbance.

"…Whoa…"

"It looks like…they're searching for something under the water."

"Whose searching?" Leo questioned into the device.

"…It's our ninja buddies again. And they have that sword they stole rigged up to some vibrational cannon."

Artemis bit her lip worriedly.

"What about Mitsukai, Donnie?"

"…They've got her!"

Steeling herself, the gold-banded turtle narrowed her eyes.

"I'm there."

"I'm over Pier 16."

"We're on our way." Leo replied as the four turtles ran down the thick cables of the bridge.

"I'm going in for a closer-!"

A startled cry made it over the speaker, and her head snapped towards the cannon.

"DONNIE!"

The hang glider crashed, and they were already nearing the pier.

"Don? Can you hear me, bud?"

There was a strangled silence as they waited for a reply…

"…MAN, that water STINKS! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewer!"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Artemis closed her eyes.

"Yes!" The others cheered softly.

Continuing on their way, they found the boat bearing the strange cannon, and a muzzled and chained Mitsukai.

"We've got a visual on the cannon." Leo said into his Shell Cell as Artemis tried not to completely blow their cover.

Fighting your instincts, however, is VERY hard…

"I only see two guys, but that just means that the others are hiding."

Her anger made her senses heighten, reaching past her limits and feel the air shift.

A growl rumbled deep in her chest.

Ninja jumped down from a ship, surrounding them.

"I HATE it when he's right." Mikey complained.

Pulling out one of her large fans, she snapped it open.

"There's gonna be a butt-whooping tonight…"

They jumped into action, and Artemis found it rather easy to dispose of her opponents.

Her fan, through large and sharp, was hard to wield when inexperienced or in very close combat.

To balance this, she'd learned hand-to-hand very well.

The fight led to the ship, and she jumped up to smack away opponents.

"This is a waste of time." She growled, her fist coming up to hit someone coming at her from behind.

Jumping up, she swung her fan to propel herself towards the other boat.

Landing softly, she folded her fan and went towards the still-struggling canine chained to the bottom of the platform the cannon was on.

"Hey, girl…" She soothed softly, clicking off the steel muzzle.

Mitsukai whimpered, nuzzling Artemis's face and licking her cheeks.

"Good girl…" She whispered, taking off the chains and freeing Mitsukai.

Tail wagging furiously enough to shake her rear, Mitsukai jumped into Artemis's lap, nuzzling and licking and whimpering happily.

"I missed you too, girl…" She muttered, hugging the wolfish dog around her shaggy neck and trying to compose herself.

The sound of a helicopter brought her back to her senses, and she stood.

"Come on, girl."

Her brothers seemed to be doing okay, so she looked up towards the cannon.

'This might be tricky…'

Seeing the others coming towards her, she flexed her fingers and jumped up to start the climb.

The cannon seemed to be turned off when she was halfway there, and Mitsukai whined softly from below.

Her brothers followed, each at a corner.

"Now, boys. There's a matter of some stolen property we need to discuss."

The scientists tried to run, but Don blocked off their escape route.

"Dudes, you REALLY shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys."

Raph came up as well, and they inadvertently ran towards her and Mikey.

"Hello, boys. What's the hurry?"

One of the scientists pulled out a strange little device, which seemed to project a laser.

Dodging it and flipping up, she kicked him square in the chest.

When he fell back, the laser went straight through the controls.

The sword sparked, the platform shook, and frantic beeping made it rather OBVIOUS something was SERIOUSLY wrong.

A chopper came as Artemis fought for adequate balance, and she tried to grab them before they got away.

They were lucky, considering what she had planned for them, and got away.

The cannon turned itself on, swinging slowly to start hitting the docks.

"I think we've got bigger problems!"

The wood started to splinter and shatter, heading for warehouses.

"Donnie, tell me you have a plan!" Artemis shouted as Mitsukai jumped up, huddling behind her legs.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey stated.

"Not funny, Mike!"

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo questioned.

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator, but crossing the terminator might result in a feedback…"

"Whatever! Meanwhile, just point this thing AWAY from civilization!" Leo ordered.

They tried pushing it, but the cannon seemed stubborn.

Mitsukai snarled, head butting it roughly.

A police helicopter was coming now, and the husky pushing hard enough to move the cannon.

Wires sparked, and the whole thing started spinning, knocking Don off.

He couldn't get close enough to stop it, but Leo managed to use a crowbar to stop its wild swinging.

The purple-banded turtle tried to remove the sword, but it sparked, hurting his palm.

Mitsukai picked up a metal glove with her teeth, and whined as she pushed it against Artemis's palm.

Taking it, she threw it towards her brother.

"CATCH!"

Pulling it on, Don managed to grab the sword and pull it free.

The power died, and the whole contraption seemed ready to blow.

"Let's get out of here!" Don shouted, and no one argue as they ran from the immediate area.

The platform shattered, and the cannon fell into the water, a small explosion following.

"WHOA…Awesome light show." Mikey noted.

"Speaking of light shows…"

They spotted the helicopter coming closer, and decided heading home would be their best bet.

Once at the lair, they showed Splinter the 'magical' sword, and Artemis sat back to hug and cuddle Mitsukai.

"The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese…but the metal is unlike anything I've ever seen…"

Mitsukai gave a happy growl from her mistress's lap, but Artemis was listening intently.

"Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye…"

The elderly rat placed it on a stand, pulling off the metal glove.

"It's best that it remains out of the wrong hands."

"Yeah, Mikey. No touching." Artemis teased.

"HEY…"

But the gold-banded seemed so peaceful right then, that Mikey didn't even want to tease her back.

Reasoning that she'd already been through enough, he just smiled.

Even Mitsukai seemed happy, snuggled on the couch.

Smiling a bit, Leo shook his head.

'We should just let her relax…Her heart might not be able to take anymore today…'


	7. Chapter 7

"My children, tonight our training will work on two essential disciplines

"My children, tonight our training will work on two essential disciplines. The way of balance-."

Splinter clapped, turning the lights off as they balanced on the bamboo poles.

"And the way of invisibility."

"Dude, you put in the clapper?" Mikey asked loudly.

Artemis lowered herself into a crouch, hearing Mikey get whapped.

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest that you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick."

Tense and ready, Artemis felt something shift in her mind.

Her normal sight, now useless thanks to the lack of light, was switched with another.

Like the shift of the air was visible now, and she could see the slightest movement.

The push and pull of the air…

Ducking her father's walking stick lightning-quick, she did a back-flip, knocking the 'weapon' into the air.

Jumping up, Splinter caught it, and she sensed the approving nod.

"You have done well in the mastery of invisibility, my daughter."

Nodding, she tried to mask the sound of her breathing.

"Thank you, sensei…"

The elderly rat went after the others, and Artemis felt dazed when the lights suddenly came on.

Rubbing at her eyes, she tried to stay balanced.

"Peek-A-Boo. I see you!" Mikey joked.

Said turtle was thrown off balance.

"Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced with a disciplined body."

Artemis nodded, vision now ceasing its strange swim.

"We must learn stillness and alertness." He continued, clapping and turning the lights off again.

"For they are the only defense against the-."

The elevator door opened, causing Mitsukai to raise her head and Artemis to find her balance in desperation.

"Hey, guys!"

A body hit the bamboo poles, and most of them fell.

Artemis breathed out in relief when hers stayed standing, and she glared at Casey.

"What the shell, man?!"

Splinter pounced on him, and she almost fell over from surprise.

"SENSEI!"

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo shouted as he and Don ran towards the elderly rat.

"He's okay!"

Artemis clapped the lights on before joining them.

"Sensei, this is Casey! The nutca-! Uh…The GUY we told you about!" Don stated.

"You remember! The igilantevay?" Mikey added.

"We figured it'd be 'kay ta give 'im access ta the lair. Ya know, fer emergencies an' stuff."

"…Please forgive my rash action." Splinter apologized, the turtles helping Casey to his feet.

"No problemo…"

"Though, next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb…Phone first."

The gold-banded turtle nodded, smiling a bit, as Mitsukai nuzzled her hip.

"I agree with that."

Casey shrugged, looking around.

"Whoa! Raph, yer crib is even more rad than ya said it was!"

Artemis sighed.

'I feel the impending doom…'

Picking up a bamboo pole, she smacked the man upside the head.

"Future warning. Don't touch my stuff. I mean it."

"Ya didn't come all the way down 'ere fer the tour. What's the four-one-one street side?"

"Graffiti. It's everywhere. All over town."

…

"…You can't be serious." Artemis stated, a laugh in her voice.

Casey would've been more offended if the sound hadn't seemed so…

FOREIGN…

Her normally sharp tongue seemed softer with laughter, which rang clear like a silver bell.

Her brother's enjoyed the sound, too.

She rarely laughed that freely anymore, and even Mikey had a hard time forcing it out of her.

However, the chance to jab at Casey was TOO GOOD to waste…

"I think I speak for everyone when I say…DUH…"

"We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before." Don added.

"Ah-Ah. Not THIS kind."

The vigilante held up a picture, and Artemis looked more closely, crimson eyes narrowed.

"I think somebody's tryin' ta send ya a message."

"…NICE…They want to skewer us…" She muttered, Mitsukai gripping her wristband with her teeth gently.

"MAN…talk about getting the point!" Mikey added.

"Do all of the tags look like this?" Leo questioned.

"Some are a little MORE graphic…Hey. Cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti."

Her senses pricked, alerted to some sort of danger.

"CASEY-!"

Said human was thrown back by the swords power…

"…Don't…touch that…"

"Remind me whose idea it was to invite him down here?" Don asked as Casey nearly knocked down his bookshelf.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones." Splinter stated, helping the vigilante up.

"But now we must return to our training."

"Wait! Don't ya guys want ta put the smack-down on the scum who did this?"

"Well, yeah. But it smells WAY too much like a setup." Mikey replied.

Artemis smirked.

"Like Mikey's farts."

"HEY…"

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?" Dom added.

"But this is a matter 'a honor! What about all that Bushi-doo-doo ya guys are 'lways talkin' 'bout?"

"That's BUSHIDO. Which has NOTHING to do with getting payback for a bunch of nasty wall-doodles." Leo replied.

"Sorry, Case. But I gotta go wit' my bros on this one."

Casey turned to Artemis, hoping for a glimmer of agreement.

"Look, I don't like these guys. I don't. But I'm not going to get them for some evil graffiti, Casey."

"What would you say about some of the…more graphic ones?"

Quirking an eye-ridge, she put her hands on her hips.

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Let's just say they're not exactly…PG-13…"

Her eyes narrowed in slight understanding.

"So?"

"…They involve you and…other things…"

"They're calling me a whore, aren't they?"

"Well…not using THAT word in particular…"

"…Shell no…"

Her eyes seemed on fire, fists clenched, grinding her teeth to hold in the rage.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder, almost feeling the anger under her skin.

If there was one thing important to her, it was respect.

She even gave the smallest amount to her enemies, and plenty to her family and friends.

But something she always, ALWAYS respected was herself and her body.

When, at twelve, Raph had called her flat-chested, she'd caught him in a headlock and choked him until he'd apologized.

He was surprised that she calmed down at all, let alone so quickly, under his hand.

"…I'm okay…I'm cool. I'm in control." She started muttering, closing her eyes to calm down.

Mitsukai whimpered, tail between her legs and ears back.

When the fire in her eyes had died down to smoldering embers and her breath wasn't heavy anymore, she smirked.

"Well, let them think it."

Even Casey seemed surprised.

"As long as it's not true, I won't sweat it."

Mitsukai barked, licking Artemis's fingers.

"That's it, girl. Let's get you some food."

Mikey was hardly fooled at the feigned shrug-off of rage, but Casey doesn't see the signs.

Pale knuckles, the sound of footsteps, the way her fingers played with her small fans at her belt…

When she was petting Mitsukai and drifting off in thoughts of torture and dismemberment, apparently, Casey had found their TV's…

'One of the shortest attention spans EVER…'

She peeked out to see him start eating the pizza Mikey had left on the couch, and turn on the TV's.

Hours passed, most of which she spent in either the kitchen or her room, as the vigilante known as Casey Jones annoyed the shell off of her brothers.

Mitsukai, who sometimes wandered from Artemis's side out of curiosity, came back slightly snappish and irritated.

She only came out when shouts came from the vigilante and Raph.

Seeing them wrestling, Artemis sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Raphael. Normally, I discourage excursions to the surface. But I think it wise for you to take our guest out for a breath of fresh air."

"Topside? I'm all o'er it!" The red-banded turtle replied.

"BOOYA!"

Artemis looked ready to leave, back to her plans of pain and misery and revenge.

"Perhaps Artemisia would like to join you?"

Turning sharply, she locked eyes with her father.

"B-But-!"

"Do you not want some fresh air?"

Thinking over the repercussions of her answer, she sighed.

"Oh, alright…But I'm not going to be WITH them…just AHEAD of them…"

Mikey grinned.

"I'd do the same thing, Artie."

The trash talk had started before they even got into the elevator, and Mitsukai whined, hiding under the couch.

"It's okay, girl…I don't blame you…"

The door closed, and she leaned against a wall.

"I DEFINITELY don't blame you…"

"Come on, princess. It won't be THAT bad." Raph reasoned.

"Princess?"

She smacked Casey in the forehead, and he pulled back, rubbing the spot.

"Not Raph? Then you can't call me princess."

He seemed ready to retort, and she smacked him again.

"AH! My nose!"

Raph chuckled at the sight.

Artemis, who was shorter even than her brothers, picking on such a large man as Casey.

When the elevator opened, she headed straight for the door, and got to the roof in a flash.

Jumping across rooftops as quickly as she could, she made sure to keep their bickering within hearing range.

When it suddenly stopped, she did, wondering what was wrong.

'Don't tell me they found trouble…'

The sound of fighting reached her, and she sighed.

'I should've known…You can never put those two together and NOT expect fighting…'

With a roll of her eyes and a breath of irritation, she turned to join them.

Moving at a comparatively slow pace, she headed for the alley.

Everything had seemed fine from a distance, then she'd seen two shadows enter the alley.

'Ninja…'

Speeding up, she stopped on the ledge, looking down.

She didn't SEE the ninja anymore, but her senses were shifting again, letting her see the air currents and their shifts.

She sensed the ninja, their movements, and saw them beating on Raph and Casey.

Pulling out one of her large fans, she opened it slowly.

'Three…two…'

One seemed ready to get Raph through the wall…

'ONE!'

Jumping down, she managed to smack him away.

Grinning at her brother, she shrugged.

"Guess I really AM better at this 'sensing everything' thing, aren't I?"

"Ya couldn't 'a come sooner?"

"Well, SORRY…"

She punched one invisible ninja in the face.

"But I thought it was street thugs, not high-tech ninja."

Swinging around, she did a hurricane kick to the others face.

"You know, this isn't so hard."

Ducking, she elbowed the ninja in the stomach.

"As long as you don't let them grab you."

Moving out from under the falling ninja, she back flipped over the other.

"Come on, guys. You're making this too easy."

She grunted in pain when one managed to land a kick to her chest, and her shell smacked into a wall.

"Well…that's one way to kick it up a notch…"

Gripping the wall with one hand, she used it to push off, dodging a brick-shattering punch.

"Whoa there, big guy!"

Doing a handstand, she kicked him in the chest.

"That's no way to treat a lady!"

"What lady?" Raph joked, trying to dodge.

"The one wearing the red mask."

"HEY!"

Both ninja decided to gang up on the gold-banded turtle, and she did her best to weave around their blows.

Some landed, and one particularly hard punch smacked into her face.

Flying back, she fell into the wall, dazed.

"OH…My head…"

Something crashed, and she lifted clouded red eyes to see them pulling Raph from some wreckage.

"Raph…"

Lifting herself from the wall, she put a hand to her head.

"OW…"

One of the ninja came towards her, and, with her senses shifting and blurring and mixing, she couldn't tell if he was visible or not.

"You're coming with us."

A growl escaped her, and she felt her legs shake.

"Not if I can help it…"

She tried to punch him, and something flew from her fist.

It smacked into his pretty hard, and she thought she heard a grunt before his fist hit the side of her head.

Her vision darkened, and her head swam…

She hardly felt her body hit the ground…

'Leo…'

--

Her brain seemed to spark to life, her lungs filled with air, and her muscles felt sore.

Her eyes throbbed, even though she hadn't opened them, and ground her teeth in pain.

'At least I know I'm alive…'

Light invaded her pupils, and she groaned a bit.

"Ow…I hate light…"

Looking around, she quirked an eye-ridge at the lack of light, except for right above her.

She was even strapped to a table.

"OKAY…where's the good cop/bad cop?"

Something large loomed in the shadows, and the metallic glint showed he was holding something metal.

"You seem talkative…Why not answer some questions?"

"RIGHT…Am I dreaming? 'Cause you're too stupid for real life."

Her own fan hit the table near her head.

"…WELL…Maybe I should wait till you calm down, mister antsy." She replied almost boredly.

"Besides, your aim's off."

"Who says I was trying to hit you?"

The large man stepped into the light, and she narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

"I have my ways, smart guy. Now what the shell am I doing here?"

His large fist pulled out the closed fan near her head, and she didn't flinch.

"This is an interrogation. Now, what are you doing with our dog?"

"Oh, you mean MY dog."

His fist slammed next to her head, and she was trying to free her right leg.

"We made her!"

"But she obviously likes me better."

She smirked.

"So you're not getting her back."

His hand went over her throat, and she hardly swallowed as her eyes narrowed and her smirk fell.

"Answer my questions. And let's have no more backtalk."

"Then you came to the wrong turtle, bub. I'm known for my sharp tongue."

Her foot was free, and she subtly pulled it back.

"And my lower body strength."

Before he could even try to understand what she'd said, her foot smacked in between his legs, and he fell like a ton of bricks.

"Nighty-Night."

Kicking him across the face for good measure, she managed to lift her foot high enough to free one of her hands.

In doing so, she pulled out a kunai and cut her bonds.

Grabbing her small fan from his weak grip and pulling on her other ones, she looked around.

"Raph?!"

He seemed to be just coming around as she cut him free, and she put his arm around her shoulders to support him.

Grabbing his sai and her Shell Cell, she headed out as fast as she could.

Coming out at the end of a hallway as Raph started fully waking up, she saw the large deck of a boat.

"…I HATE my luck…it sucks shell…"

Shaking him as she reached the edge, she furrowed her brow.

"Come on, Raphie. Time to take a dip, bro."

Shaking his head a bit, he took his own weight.

"Princess?"

"Just jump into the water, tough guy."

"Why-?"

She pushed his shell, and he fell into the water.

"AH…The joys of being a sister…"

Diving in after him, she held her breath as the cool water hit her skin.

Surfacing, she found her brother sputtering.

"What the shell, princess?!"

"Evil boat. Big angry guy that got kicked in the crotch. SWIM!"

He followed her, but she was a pretty fast swimmer.

They came up on the docks, and she grabbed Raph's wrist before starting to run.

She felt the air shifting, and narrowed her eyes.

'They're tailing us…'

She didn't say anything, but kept her free hand on one of her belted fans as they entered the sewers.

Heading into a sewer junction, she skidded to a halt.

"Princess?"

"Stay down."

Pulling out her fan, she snapped it open and let it fly.

Two of the invisible ninja went down, sparking slightly, and she caught the fan on it's way back.

"WHOA…Nice throw."

Artemis smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

She was surprised, however, when Don and Leo jumped down, fighting the invisible ninja with strange goggles.

They were kind of…thrown, though…

"Guys, I love that you made it, but come ON…"

Casey and Mikey joined them, wearing similar goggles.

"Did I ferget ta mention that these guys are really strong, too?"

Leo groaned in pain.

"Might have been useful info…"

Pulling out her large fans, Artemis snapped them open.

"Let's roll…"

Raph seemed to be having a hard time, but Casey helped with a little mud.

The gold-banded turtle jumped up, her fans slicing through metal and such.

"Their cloaking devices seem to be around their chest plates." Don noted.

Artemis felt the air shifting around her, and she smirked.

"You mean here?"

Spinning in a full circle, her fans sharp edges cut the five devices, and she skidded to a halt.

Jumping up, she snapped her fans shut and spun in the air, hitting the ninja away with hits to the head.

The ninja seemed dealt with, but, apparently, they'd missed one…

Said ninja was dangling Casey over the swirling waters of the junction.

"Drop your weapons and surrender. My grip is loosening…I advice that you drop your weapons. Now."

"Don't do it, guys! I'm not worth it!"

"…Ya know, he's got a point…" Don stated.

"Donnie, that's mean. Sure, he breaks everything, but he's TECHNICALLY our friend." Artemis replied.

"You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Leo added as the four turtles dropped their weapons.

The jade-skinned turtle furrowed her brows for a moment.

'Where IS Mikey?'

Said turtle had found his way above the other ninja as his brothers and sister were surrounded.

He jumped down, kicking the ninja off into the water and having Casey start falling.

Don managed to get to him in time, and Artemis picked up her fans as she forward-flipped.

Snapping them open, she hit three more ninja away.

It was actually rather easy, beating the rest into the swirling water.

"Thanks, guys. I really owe ya." Casey stated.

"We take cash, personal checks, and most major credit cards." Mikey joked.

Artemis snapped her fans shut and strapped them to her shell, sighing.

"MAN, I'm beat! Maybe I should just crash at yer guys' place tonight."

Everyone looked panicked, and Artemis held up a hand.

"I'll take care of this…"

Confused, the brothers stepped back as she walked up to the vigilante.

"Casey…"

SMACK!!

"GO HOME!!"

Leo sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Crude…but effective…"

--

The behemoth of a man was before his master, the Japanese man looking over pictures.

"…What do you know of her?"

"A sharp tongue, but she's a skilled fighter."

"Any weaknesses? Strengths?"

"She could somehow…SEE the Foot Tech Ninja, even cloaked, and managed to fight them until she got a couple blows to the head."

"…What is her name?"

"From what I've heard, her brother's call her…Artemis."

The Japanese man smiled a bit.

"The Goddess of the Hunt…has become the prey…"

"What of the dog?"

"Once she's on our side, the canine will follow."

"How do you know if she will come to our side?"

Closing the folder with the pictures, the leader closed his eyes.

"I have my ways…"

'And she WILL be mine…'


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis sighed, opening one of her fans easily

Artemis sighed, opening one of her fans easily.

"When are these punks going to learn?"

The shining metal smacked a couple Purple Dragon's in the stomach.

"They can't beat us!"

"Yeah! Green beats purple every time!"

"They'll all be black an' blue by the time I'M through wit' 'em!"

Mitsukai agreed with a sharp bark, and her ears cocked down the alley.

"What is it, girl?" Artemis asked, grabbing a pipe coming for her head.

Twisting it in its owners grip, she pushed it to hit the offending Purple Dragon in the head and knock him out.

With another bark, the husky was off.

"Be careful!" She warned, jumping up to give another gangster a kick in the face.

"We've got a runner!" Don shouted.

The gold-banded turtle sighed.

"I think Mitsukai's got it…"

Still, she went anyway.

Ever since the husky had been 'dognapped', she was loathe to leave her on her own.

Running, she jumped off walls until she saw the young, purple-haired girl backing up from a growling Mitsukai.

Landing behind the canine, she smirked from the shadows.

"Good, girl."

The girl took a chance to bolt, and Artemis wasn't far behind.

Grabbing her from behind, she pulled back.

The purple-haired girl turned to face her, and crimson eyes widened a bit.

"Angel?"

A punch found her gut, and she gritted her teeth as Casey joined her.

"Angel? Artemis, let her go!"

Obeying slowly, a bit stunned, Artemis stepped back.

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

"Stoppin' ya from makin' the biggest mistake 'a yer life!"

"What? The Purple Dragons? Nah. They're my posse. My family."

"FAMILY doesn't make you steal." Artemis bit out, and Mitsukai bristled from beside her.

"And ya got real family at home."

"Yeah, well who asked you, loser? If I want to be a Purple Dragon, it's my business!"

"It'll be MY business when I have to kick your ass!" Artemis butted in with a growl.

"Yeah, well, I don't see a badge on you!"

"I don't need one to whoop somebody."

"And I don't see a dragon on you." Casey added.

"Not yet. So why don't ya quit while ya still got a chance?"

"I ain't quittin' nothin'!"

"So you're quitting?" Artemis replied with a smirk.

'I love double-negatives…'

"No! Tonight was my first test! Tomorrow, I pass my initiation!"

Artemis flinched a bit.

'So soon?'

"And then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride!"

"A dragon comes with a price! Ya don't know what yer gettin' yerself mixed up in!"

"Yeah…Maybe you're right-!"

The bag of money smacked Casey to the ground, and the jade-skinned turtle lunged.

Angel managed to allude her grip, and got over the fence in a flash.

"Damn it…" She muttered, Mitsukai licking her fingers as she straightened.

"Guys? What happened? Who was that girl?" Raph questioned as the others arrived.

"Her name's Angel…" Artemis stated, fidgeting with her fans.

"I know 'er from the neighborhood. I promised 'er Grandma I'd keep an eye on 'er. Keep 'er out 'a trouble."

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

"No!" Artemis snapped suddenly, but she bit her tongue.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Not if I can help it…"

--

"…Artemis?"

Looking up from her fans, she shot Leo a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"…How do you know that girl?"

Sighing, she fiddled with the closed fan before putting it down.

"When I was younger, I used to go topside for fresh air…I know I shouldn't have. But I made friends with her while I was in disguise…I taught her some moves when I found that kids were picking on her…"

Closing her eyes, she sighed.

"…She didn't realize it was me…"

"…Are you okay?"

"…Yeah…I'm okay…"

The dull roar of an engine caught their attention, and they lifted their eyes from each other.

Tires squealed, and crimson eyes widened.

"SHELL!"

Grabbing her fans, she jumped out of the way, managing to pull Leo with her.

The Battle Shell hit Don's workbench, stopping, and Artemis loosened her hold on Leo's wrist.

"…MIKEY!!"

"EEP!!"

"Donatello…You're Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again."

The gold-banded turtle marched up, glaring at her youngest brother.

"I know someone ELSE I don't want to see in our home again…"

"AHHH!!"

Tackling him, they wrestled, though it ended with her pinning him down.

"Are you going to touch Donnie's stuff again?"

"No…"

"Are you going to almost run me over again?"

"No…"

"Good. Then DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Nodding meekly, Mikey tried not to move as she stood up, rubbing her forehead.

"Better get the Battle Shell up to the warehouse, huh?"

Don nodded, sighing.

"Then I'll have to fix up all the furniture…"

"Mikey will help."

"But-!"

Artemis's glare silenced him.

"…Okay…"

Getting the Battle Shell topside was harder than it seemed, but they managed…

Somehow…

Mitsukai was sleeping on some covered crates, ears perked to catch sound, as the gold-banded turtle sat below her, twirling her small fans.

It seemed calm, actually, until the husky perked.

"What is it, girl?"

Head tilted, she sniffed the air and barked.

"I don't think it's anybody bad…"

The wood-covered window was pounded on.

"Artemis?! Raphael?!"

Perking, she recognized the voice.

'Angel?'

Standing, she headed to the large door.

Mikey stopped her, probably wanting to show off, and she waited for the Battle Shell to be in position, headlights on.

'Brothers…'

The door opened, and she rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

'Can't just open the door, can we?'

"A'right, kid. This better be good."

--

They were soon in the Battle Shell, Artemis pulling on baggy jeans over her long legs and shell.

"Okay, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts."

"Speak for Mikey. He's the weird one."

"ARTIE…"

Angel seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face as the jade-skinned turtle pulled on a black shirt and a baseball cap.

"…Artie?"

Hearing the questioning realization, she gave a small smile.

"Yep. That's me."

A smile spread on the girl's face.

"ARTIE!"

Artemis almost fell over from the powerful hug, and she grinned.

"Hey, Angel. About time."

Mikey and Raph looked confused.

"Uh…princess?"

"Old friend."

Pulling on some shades, she stood up with Angel, pulling on shoes.

"I'm sorry, Artie…"

"No prob. But now we've got to save Casey's sorry butt…"

"I ain't goin' out like this! Don't tell me humans seriously dress like this!" Raph complained.

Mikey grinned.

"It's a good look for you, Raph. Kind of a hip hop, cat-burglar, storm-trooper thing."

"Don't laugh, green boy. You're next." Angel stated, handing Mikey clothes.

His sister grinned wider.

"You GO, girl…"

Once at the building, Angel led them, disguised, inside.

'It's lucky that we need only three fingers…'

Standing near the bleachers inside, she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Man, it's like we walked into an ugly convention." Mikey whispered to his red-banded brother.

"Hey, then ya must feel right at home, Mikey."

"Knock it off, guys. I'm trying to blend here." Don intervened.

Raph crossed his arms.

"Ya really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try gettin' yer butt kicked by a ninja turtle."

"I'm down with that." Mikey agreed.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree, though…"

"Okay, guys. Take note. We have exits there and there. Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we TRY to avoid a fight."

The group looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, right…What was I thinking?"

The arena in the center was OBVIOUSLY important, and a cage was lowered over it.

'…I don't like where this is going…'

Seeing the large man in the center with a mike, she smiled a bit.

'…I think this might be fun…'

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will have the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy."

'Awww…I'm not number one? Bummer…'

Casey was lowered on a strange x-shaped table, upside-down.

"Lousy thugs…I got yer most hated enemy right 'ere!"

She held up her arm before Raph charged.

"We can't blow our cover…"

A smirk crossed her face.

"Yet…"

Plenty of thugs ran into the cage, eager for a chance to beat the crap out of Casey.

Said vigilante was lifted into the air again, and Artemis furrowed her brow.

"You guys should go in."

Raph gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

"Princess?"

"You and Leo can fight while Don, Mikey, and Angel get Casey. I'll stay as back-up."

Leo nodded, smiling a bit.

"Good idea."

"I've got plenty."

The group split off, and she leaned on the bleachers easily.

Though seemingly relaxed, her muscles almost burned with tension.

She smirked at the cage.

'Seven against two? Hardly fair…There should be more Purple Dragons…'

They were beating up the Purple Dragons badly, and she twitched a bit when a blow seemed ready to land.

Smacking her forehead when Raph was revealed, she grabbed the large fan hidden under her clothes as the Purple Dragons in the stands got angry.

Moving forward as inconspicuously as possible, she somehow managed to cut a few bars and slip in without being seen.

'Some idiots are frickin' BLIND…'

The large man busted through the 'door' to the cage, and headed straight for her brothers.

"HEY!"

He looked up as her foot hit his face in a roundhouse kick.

Jumping back, she tilted her cap up.

"Remember me?"

He growled, lunging for her.

Back-flipping away, her feet caught his chin, sending him back.

"Aw, you do!"

Grinning mockingly now, she pulled off her shades and shirt.

"Still testy?"

She danced around his blows, giggling now.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kicking off her shoes, content that they hit him hard enough, she jumped up to the top bars, gripping them tight.

"Alright. Time for some patented butt-whooping."

Managing to push off, she pulled out her large, closed fan and smacked it into his chest.

He managed to stand his ground this time, grabbing her arm.

"HEY!"

Struggling, she tried to rip his fingers loose as her feet flailed.

"What? Can't beat me without your little 'surprise attack'?"

She smirked.

"Oh, I don't need it…"

She pulled her foot back.

"It just makes this easier!"

Her foot met the same spot, and she used her free foot to push him off.

Mikey and Don managed to hold off the other Purple Dragons, and Artemis grinned a bit wider as the large blonde stumbled to his feet.

"Come on! It can't hurt that bad!"

Raph flinched a bit.

"Then ya've never been a guy, princess…"

"Princess?"

Hearing the mocking tone, she jumped up, her fist smacking into his face.

"You can't call me that." She growled.

"Why not?"

His fist smacked into her chest, and she flew back, bending the bars when her shell made impact.

"It's obvious that's what you are. That and a whore."

Her eyes were blazing, and a snarl rumbled in her chest.

"I'm going to kill you…"

She seemed eager to do just that, fans open and looking deadly sharp in the spotlight.

She jumped forward, lunging for the throat, and actually cut him up pretty badly in her seething rage before Leo pulled her off.

"Artemis! Artemis, calm down!"

Still looking ready to breathe fire and glaring hot enough to melt steel, Artemis tried to catch her breath.

She looked wild, eyes flaming and breath ragged.

"Artemis, it's okay…" Leo soothed.

He knew how horrible she'd feel with blood on her hands, and had to stop her.

As the anger faded, realization hit her, and she dropped her fans on the ground.

"Leo, I…"

"It's okay…"

Closing her eyes to the blood and fighting back the vomit in her throat, she felt her eyes burn.

"I'm sorry, Leo…"

"I forgive you…"

She felt the air shift, and flipped one of her fans up with her foot, pointing the sharp end at the man's throat.

"Don't you dare." She growled lowly, sounding deadly.

Raph jumped at him from the side as Leo's arm relaxed, now around her waist.

"…We've got to go…"

Almost hesitantly, he released her, and she picked up her other fan.

"Princess, watch out!"

A large fist hit the side of her head, and she fell, dazed and hardly conscious, into Leo's arms.

"ARTEMIS!"

Her vision blurred on his face, and she felt something warm sliding down her cheek…

'Blood…'

Her stomach twisted, and she closed her eyes…

"I-I'm sorry…"

And her world went dark…

When she woke up, she was on someone's lap, the rumble of an engine lulling her senses into a dull throb.

Something soft was on the side of her head, and there was no longer warm blood on her skin.

"Artemis?"

Looking up, her vision cleared on worried brown eyes.

"Leo?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Besides my head, arms, legs, and chest? I'm fine…"

She smiled a bit, and he seemed relieved.

"That was a pretty bad hit to the head you got…"

"Yeah…did he used a boulder or something?"

Groaning a bit in pain, she put a hand to her bandages.

"Actually, a pipe."

"…I hate Purple Dragons…"

"Yeah, I thought you would…"

Her head was still fuzzy, random thoughts drifting in and out of focus just long enough for her to see them.

One, however, managed to reach her mouth before she could stop it.

Though, she WAS rather sleepy…

"You're really handsome, Leo…"

His eyes widened a bit, wondering if she'd slurred her words somehow, as she fell asleep…

'…You're really beautiful, too…' He admitted in his thoughts…

--

"Any more information on the turtle?"

"Actually, yes. It seems they came to free their vigilante friend."

"What have you learned?"

"She's a fast-paced fighter, more long-range, but she's…sensitive…"

"Of what?"

"I called her…a whore…and she went into a blind rage. She would've killed me if that blue turtle hadn't stopped her. It seems she gets sick at the sight of blood."

"Did you manage to leave a mark?"

"Not at the time. She seems strangely protective of that turtle. But I did manage to get her on the head. She was out like a light."

"What were their reactions?"

"Protective. The blue turtle wouldn't let me get anywhere near her."

The Japanese man sighed, looking at the folder.

"…He may be the risk factor on her joining…Or the very reason she does…"

"Should I get rid of him, master?"

"Not yet…"


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis was sitting on the couch, Mitsukai lying on her lap and napping as she fiddled with a karaoke machine's mike

Artemis was sitting on the couch, Mitsukai lying on her lap and napping as she fiddled with a karaoke machine's mike.

Her brother's had gone to the junkyard, but, with her injury and sudden bouts of sleepiness, they thought it best that she stay behind.

Mitsukai had gotten even more protective, snarling at shadows and snapping at air, and stayed closer to the jade-skinned turtle than before.

Feeling confined, she pushed against her restrictions and tried to get past them.

She never fought them when Splinter or even Leo set them up, but she would get a bit miffed when the shallow gash on her head took away her time topside.

Sighing, she put down the mike, and sat back.

'I'm BORED…'

Glaring at the ceiling, she patted Mitsukai on the head.

"Let's go out, girl."

Mitsukai raised her head, a wolfish grin on her muzzle and ears perked.

"Good. Let's go."

The dog jumped to the ground, tail wagging as Artemis strapped on her fans.

"Follow me, baby…"

Heading out of the lair and leaving a note, she went straight to the streets, and then the rooftops.

Mitsukai followed her easily across the gaps, and made her aware of danger or threats.

The husky stopped, a sharp bark in her throat, and Artemis skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof.

"What is it, girl?"

Mitsukai whined, then looked down and growled.

'Someone's in trouble…'

Making a sign to stay put, she jumped down into the shadows.

There was a crying little girl of eight, tears running down her cheeks as three large men chased her.

Pulling out her two small fans, she snapped them open with a flick of her wrists.

The little girl hid behind a dumpster, and Artemis took the chance to beat up the three burly men.

It was rather easy, actually.

They didn't even see her coming.

Some well-placed kicks, punches, and swipes, and the three were out cold against the brick walls.

Snapping her fans shut, she put them back on her belt.

"Easy…"

"Wh-Who are you?"

Turning, she stepped slightly more into the shadows as the girl came out of hiding.

"A-Are you an angel?"

Smirking a bit at the irony, Artemis shook her head.

"Sorry, but no. I'm just trying to help."

"B-But…My mommy…"

She perked, looking sympathetic.

"What happened?"

"Th-Those mean m-men wanted m-mommy's money…"

Crimson eyes narrowed, Artemis set her jaw.

"…I'll help you, alright?"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Just head home. I'll find your mom for you."

Looking worried, the girl nodded.

"A-Alright…thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Now go."

As the girl ran off, Mitsukai made it to the jade-skinned turtle's side.

"Get the mom's scent?"

A soft bark.

"Good girl. Now let's find her."

Following the 'ninja dog' through the shadows, she was too focused on saving the woman that she didn't notice shadows following her from a safe distance.

Mitsukai pointed her quivering nose at a run-down warehouse, and she sighed.

"Don't get into any trouble, baby. Come get me if there's any trouble."

Watching the warehouse as she scaled a wall, she sat on the ledge and studied the activity.

That's when her Shell Cell rang…

With a sigh, she put it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

The worry and concern was matched with strange crashing sounds in the background.

"…Um…Out?"

"You're not supposed to BE out!" Leo replied.

"I need some fresh air, Leo. I can't be cooped up."

"You're still injured."

"It's not bleeding anymore, so it's fine. Besides, I'm a little busy."

"…Don't do anything stupid, Artemis."

"I never do. That's Mikey's department."

She knew she was on speaker phone when she heard Mikey's

"HEY…"

"Just don't get into any fights."

"I'll try." She promised.

"You guys can sleep easy. I'll be home in a couple hours."

Someone else took the phone, and she immediately recognized Don's voice.

"Don't do anything rash, sis. You could reopen it."

"Yes, mom. I won't get in trouble with the neighborhood bullies." She joked.

"I'm being serious!"

"And so am I. I just like joking around." Artemis replied.

Someone else took the phone.

"Artie, can you bring me presents?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiled a bit.

"MAYBE, Mikey…just be a good little turtle and stay away from my room."

"Um…There might be a problem there…"

"…What did you do to my room?"

"Raph did it!"

He hang up abruptly, and Artemis quirked an eye-ridge.

'I don't feel good about how that conversation ended…'

Shrugging a bit, and promising herself to hurt her orange and red-banded brother's, she stood up.

Seeing a wire connecting the two buildings, she used a closed fan to slide across.

Landing quietly, she looked around at the rooftop.

Heading inside through a high window, she landed on some crates.

'Too easy…'

Looking around, she saw at least thirty men, all burly and armed with guns, around a woman in a small wooden chair.

She was tied down with chains, and a small man, at least in comparison to the others, came towards her.

He was saying something, and Artemis pulled the kunai out of her wristbands.

'Looks like its time for the hunt…'

Throwing the sharp projectiles, she used the ninja wire to move them enough to disarm most of the large men.

Jumping down as the others fired, she opened one of her large fans to deflect the bullets.

Once the noise died, she was off again, her closed fan smacking into one guy's stomach as her feet came up, hitting two more in the face.

Landing in a single-handed handstand, she spun on her palm, feet and fan smacking into at least five more.

Flipping to get to her feet, she opened the fan and swung it in a powerful arc.

One came at her from behind, she elbowed him in the chest, and grabbed his shirt as leverage to lift her feet up again in a split kick.

Her feet then went immediately upward, conking the man solidly on the head before she used his face as a springboard.

Releasing him, she rolled on forward, knocking them over thanks to the solid wall of her shell.

Landing in a crouch, she looked at the many downed men, and the supposed 'leader'.

"So, what do you say about letting her go?"

He went into an offensive stance she recognized, and she snapped the fan shut.

"Guess you want to do this the hard way, huh?"

He lunged for her, and she danced around the blow like the wind itself.

"Too slow!"

The closed fan smacked him away, but he kept his footing.

"Come on. You can do better than that!"

He pulled out a weight and chain, making her quirk an eye-ridge.

"Have we got a martial artist in our midst?"

The chain wrapped around her arm, pulling taut.

"Well, let me tell YOU-."

Grabbing the chain tight, she pulled back with plenty of strength.

"That you can't beat a kunoichi THAT easy!"

Pulling out a kunai, she cut the chain, and played a bit with the strange little weight.

"That the best you've got?"

The air shifted, and she ducked his fist.

His knee came racing up to meet her, but she blocked it with her palm before his other hand hit her on the side of the head.

Stumbling back as her gash reopened from the blow, she winced.

The gash had been long, from above her eye-ridge to her jaw line, and was now letting out fresh red blood.

Holding back the automatic reaction to throw up, she gritted her teeth.

"I'm not finished yet…"

Pulling out her kunai, she threw it easily.

He caught it, and she pulled him towards her before meeting him half-way with her foot.

He went down rather hard, actually…

Turning, she found the woman unchained and free, actually running to the door.

'No need to say thank you…' She thought down-heartedly, sighing.

Hooking her thumbs into her belt, she turned and headed back to the crates, jumping up easily as she one-handedly strapped her fan to her shell.

Heading out into the dark, she found Mitsukai and headed home.

The shadows that once followed her had disappeared, and she slipped through a manhole before ending up at the front door.

A bit wary of their reactions, she hesitated before opening it.

"Artie!" Mikey exclaimed, looking happy.

His grin fell a bit when he saw the blood on her face as it dripped from her chin and hit the bricks.

"Artie, you're bleeding…"

Leo was at her side already, looking at the reopened gash worriedly as he took a towel and applied pressure.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight?"

"I said I'd TRY not to."

"How'd this happen?"

"Someone got a lucky shot in. It doesn't hurt too bad."

He applied more pressure, and she hissed slightly in pain.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt too bad if you don't touch it…"

Don was on his computer, but he came over with bandages.

"What happened to 'Yes, mom. I won't get in trouble with the neighborhood bullies'?"

"The bullies messed with somebody." She defended, hissing again as he put on ointment.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken that hit to the head, then."

"I wouldn't have had to if I could've just gone with you guys…"

Raph smirked.

"Trust me, it wasn't fun, princess…"

"Better than being stuck in here…"

Leo sighed.

It was obvious that Artemis didn't do well in closed spaces for too long.

She had a wild streak that didn't do very well in the sewers, and it made her irritable if she couldn't go topside.

"…Well, we'll be going somewhere now, actually…"

She looked up with hopeful eyes, and the blue-banded turtle decided that red wasn't such a hate-filled color after all.

"…Yeah…We're going to an offshore dump."

She quirked an eye-ridge as Don bandaged the gash.

"Why?"

"They've been taking our homeless buddies!" Mikey answered.

She clenched a fist, letting out a heavy breath.

"What are we waiting for?"

Mitsukai shook her head, hiding under the couch.

"…She doesn't like the smell of garbage…" Artemis explained with a sheepish smile.

"Let's just go…"

They headed down a tunnel that came out at the harbor, and she sighed.

"Water-proof bandages?"

"Water-proof bandages."

"Good."

"The place LOOKS harmless…" Don noted.

"It's quiet…maybe TOO quiet…"

"See? How does Leo make THAT line work?" Mikey asked.

"Because he's cool, okay? Stop complaining, Mikey." Artemis replied.

No one noticed the blush on Leo's face from the compliment, but he tried to hide it.

"Let's go."

They jumped into the water, and swam through floating debris and garbage.

'…I hate New York garbage…'

Coming up on the shore to the landfill, they headed around quietly.

Shaking off some of the water, they head through some of the crushed garbage paths, trying to find their way around.

Mikey stepped in some orange goop, and Artemis stopped to look back at him.

"I don't wanna KNOW what I just stepped in…"

"_I_ don't wanna know what you stepped in…"

"Mikey, focus!" Raph adds.

A spotlight turned on, and they hid behind the garbage.

A truck headed straight by, a spotlight mounted on it.

'This is a weird landfill…do they expect prisoners to escape?'

They scaled up a garbage wall, missing the spotlights, and they looked over the edge to see what looked like a prison.

"Unbelievable…"

Vision shifting, she saw the many homeless working tirelessly.

'Those poor guys…they're slaves here…'

Gripping one of her fans tight, without pulling it free, she gritted her teeth.

Guards with tazer rods kept the poor people moving, and she glared.

"This is makin' me sick!" Raph whispered fiercely.

Leo held him back, and Artemis fought the instinct to bolt down.

A black garbage truck came out of orange goop, red headlights blazing.

"…EW…" She muttered.

It let out three more people, and they fell down a ramp to join the others.

"That's it!" Raph growled.

"Hold it, Raph! Look!" Leo whispered back.

The garbage truck's front opened, releasing a very LARGE, very DISGUSTING man on a strange mix between a wheelchair and a tank.

"THAT is the most DISGUSTING thing I have EVER seen." Mikey stated.

"Just this once, I TOTTALY agree wit' ya…"

"I'm with him." Artemis added.

"Greetings, filth!"

'THEY'RE filth? I can smell him from here!'

He was on a platform above the group of homeless, a ramp leading down to them.

"Garbage. Filth. Power."

"If that's true, then this guy is Superman." Mikey muttered.

"Before I brought you to this island, you were human garbage. No home. No purpose. No value."

'I'll show YOU no value, you stinky little-!'

"But NOW, I have recycled you, put you to work sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly squanders."

The five stood, pulling out their weapons.

"To build my fortune. Behold the birth of my empire! Invisible to the outside world, until it's too late!"

Someone stood up, and her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

'The Professor!'

"I would rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!"

"Guards! Silence him! Get this ungrateful beast back to work! NOW!"

The old man was shocked, and she jumped down from the wall.

"Artemis!" Leo whispered as loudly as he dared, but she was already hidden from sight.

Her brothers soon followed, and she jumped out, closed fan disarming a guard and jabbing him in the gut.

Catching the electric weapon, she shocked him with it.

"Not so fun, is it?" She growled.

Mikey was 'garbage surfing', knocking guards away easily, and she jumped up to avoid him.

"Watch where you point that thing." She warned.

They went and freed the homeless from their bonds, and the wave went after their oppressors.

"Make sure this goes well."

Looking up at Leo, Artemis was ready to retort when a net was fired, catching her.

Crying out in surprise, she struggled a bit against the metal wire.

Some of it cut into her skin, and she stopped, pulling out a kunai.

Leo was worried now, but had to follow the others to fight the Garbageman.

"Are you okay, Artemis?"

"I'll be out in a jiff. Go help the others."

Trying to be reassured, he nodded, heading off.

She pulled the wire off, sitting up with some small cuts on her arms and legs.

"Damn metal wire nets…I oughtta hurt somebody for this…"

Flipping to her feet, she managed to get a guard in the stomach.

"Got away from the mob of angry people, huh?"

She smirked, lifting him up by his 'shirt'.

"Well, you chose the wrong girl to mess with."

Throwing him into the growing pile of unconscious men, she looked around.

'Now where did my brother's get to?'

Heading for where she'd last seen them, she followed the path of garbage sludge.

She got there in time to see the Garbageman holding Mikey over the edge of a cliff.

"MIKEY!"

Don's Bo staff made the whole thing short-circuit, but she managed to jump in before Mikey fell into the water.

Holding him up by her grip on his wrists, she gritted her teeth as she struggled to pull him up.

"DANG IT, Mikey? Why do you eat so much pizza?"

"It's delicious?"

"Just swing, bro." She ordered, and he swung over her head.

She managed to roll before the large man fell into the water, and breathed out in relief.

"For SURE he can't swim…" Don noted, looking over the edge with the others.

"We've gotta do something." Leo stated.

"I knew ya were gonna say that…"

"Well, I'm tired. You guys can go."

Don, seeing the cuts on her that could easily get infected, nodded.

The four brothers jumped in, and she looked over the edge as they hit the water.

Seeing them surface a minute or so later, she knew they hadn't found him.

By sunrise, they were back on the island and helping the homeless back to the city.

"What's up, Professor?" Don questioned.

"We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing. People DO throw away a lot of valuable items."

"Watch out fer 'im. Somethin' that evil 'lways comes back."

"Now SEE? That works! How do you come up with those?" Mikey asked.

"Quit recyclin' the old ones, Mikey. Keep lookin' fer somethin' new."

"I agree with him. All of my wittiness if completely original." Artemis added.

"It's 100 pure Artemis Hamato."

"…But you're MEAN sometimes…"

"That comes with the package."

--

"How did it go?"

"She took the bait, master. And she disposed of them faster than expected."

"The girl and her mother?"

"Taken care of."

"Good…"

Standing up, he turned to look up at the symbol behind him.

"It's about time I sent her a message, then…Start roping her in before she gets too wild."

"Are you sure she's tame enough for what you have planned, master?"

"Yes. She should be perfect for what I have planned…"


	10. Chapter 10

Weapons training wasn't very eventful…

Weapons training wasn't very eventful…

Artemis found it was best just to practice her dexterity rather than fight with her brothers.

She knew their styles too well, she realized, and needed to mix it up.

But she stayed tuned to the sounds, the voices, as Mitsukai stretched on the ratty blankets they'd set up for her in the living room.

"Ya know what I like best 'bout weapons practice? The weapons."

"Too bad you're stuck with those toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks."

"Sorry, Mikey. But the Bo staff is where it's at!"

"Boys, put away the toys! Double katana is the only way to play!"

Shaking her head a bit, Artemis sighed.

"Can't we all just agree that our weapons are good in their own way and drop it?"

"I believe your sister is right."

Everyone looked up as Splinter showed himself.

"It is not the weapon, but the hand that wields it. For example…Artemisia, may I?"

Handing over one of her smaller fans, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Does this fan look deadly?"

Raph shook his head.

"Nope."

"But, when your sister wields it, she's able to defeat opponents larger than herself. Why do you think that is?"

"She's a kick-butt kunoichi with an attitude problem?" Mikey supplied.

"No. Because she has mastery over such a 'harmless' weapon."

He handed it back, and she gave a nod.

"Thank you, sensei."

Standing, she headed to line up with her brothers.

"You all fought well. Leonardo, you have won, but do you know why?"

"Well…I have the superior weapons. I remember when the sword master Musashi saying that the katana blade is the soul of steel. It's the truest guide to the warrior's way. Which is kinda how I feel."

"Many things are said, but few are true."

'I feel a lecture coming on…'

Mitsukai must have felt the same, because she hid under the blankets and covered her ears with her paws.

"Leonardo. Attack me with your katana."

The other four turtles stepped clear as Master Splinter put his walking stick against a wall.

"Master Splinter, I-."

"Do it! Now!"

Artemis closed her eyes before Leo tried to strike.

She never enjoyed seeing him getting beaten up, though she never understood why, really.

When they'd been younger, and she'd felt more vulnerable, he'd protected her from the monsters under the bed until she'd found the courage to face them herself.

To see him lose, even to teach him a lesson, hurt her deep inside.

"Is this the great weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again. With both."

There was a clang of metal, then relative silence.

"In the hands of a Ninjitsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon."

She opened her eyes, deigning it safe, and sighed as Splinter lowered his walking stick.

"Remember, the weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo."

The elderly rat threw his walking stick, and it pierced the punching bag.

'…SHELL…'

"Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing."

Seeing the sad look on his face, she sighed, feeling bad.

When he left abruptly, she followed, Mitsukai barking after her.

The dog didn't follow, however, since Master Splinter stopped her.

They ended up on a clear rooftop, and she was sitting on the edge as he let out steam.

"I don't get it! What haven't I learned? My skills the best it's ever been!"

The gold-banded turtle closed her eyes, breathing softly.

"I just don't get it! Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords ARE to me!"

Nodding, she smiled a bit.

"No one else knows how much you care for something. It's the way the world works, because no one can ever truly read your thoughts."

"You know, you've gotten really good at this consoling thing."

"I've been practicing."

Something caught her eyes, and she threw a kunai.

It broke the arrow's shaft, and Leo managed to catch the head, paper tied to it.

"Have you been working on your aim?"

She smirked.

"Now why would I go and do that?"

Rolling his eyes a bit, he unrolled the note and started reading.

"'Warriors, if you are reading this note, you have passed the first test. I call upon you in the way of honor, and you will come if you follow the way of Bushido. Come, and you will come alone'."

Sighing, Artemis stood up, stretching.

"Well, come on."

"Didn't you just hear what the note said?"

"Yeah. So let's go."

"Artemis-."

"I'm going. And I'll be going because it would be stupid to let you go alone."

Crimson eyes followed his eyes as it traced the scarring gash on the side of her head.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Their eyes locked, as if he could somehow change her mind with a single look.

"…Alright…Come on."

Smiling a bit, satisfied that she'd won the battle, she followed the blue-banded turtle.

The place wasn't far, actually, and she felt her stomach twist uneasily.

But the air shifted, and she recognized the presence of her other brothers.

'If anything goes wrong, they'll jump in…'

She didn't trust going in the door, but followed Leo anyway.

The whole space had a Japanese feel to it, and Artemis stiffened when she saw the red symbol on the walls.

"Leo…"

Black-clad ninja stepped out of the shadows, and she pulled out her two large fans, snapping them open.

"Ready, Leo?"

"Ready."

There were thirteen, from what she could count.

'This should be easy…'

Spinning her fans easily, she slid into a ready stance.

Leo unsheathed his katana as the circle tightened around them, and there was a moment of stillness, silence…

The calm before the storm…

Her fans lashed out quick as the wind, her feet moving before any of the ninja even thought to react to the sudden assault.

She spun away from a katana blade, her foot coming up to kick the assaulting ninja in the face.

Once the adrenaline was starting to pump through her veins, the fight was over.

Her blood pounded in her ears, heightening her senses and making her hyper-aware as she snapped her fans shut.

Breathing deeply to calm herself, she locked eyes with Leo again.

"Told you I should come."

Clapping reached them, and both turned to see a Japanese man, who wore traditional Japanese garb.

"Impressive…"

She tensed when his eyes went over her.

"VERY impressive…"

Eyes narrowed defensively, she strapped one of her fans to her shell easily.

"My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do either of you justice."

Putting one hand on her hip, she leaned on her other fan.

"I am Oroku Saki. Eighth generation master of Ninjitsu. And you are?"

Leo slowly sheathed his katana.

"Leonardo."

"Artemisia." She admitted, still feeling her stomach writhe as her brain screamed to run.

"Your…appearance is very striking…"

"It's not a costume. Though I know that's hard to believe." Leo answered.

"Much easier to believe than you might imagine…"

Artemis set her jaw when she noticed that, though he was talking with Leo, his eyes never left her.

Trailing her figure and legs and arms, and sometimes landing on her eyes.

She glared a bit at that, feeling strangely exposed.

"I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary…And you ARE extraordinary."

He seemed to actually be addressing her now, and she snorted a bit.

"I already knew that."

Leo felt something in his chest at the look on the mans face when he looked at the kunoichi.

Something close to possessiveness, almost obsession, and it clawed at Leo's ribs like a wild animal to see it.

He felt protective now, defensive, at the threat.

The threat to WHAT, he himself wasn't too sure…

"But, I did not ask you here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss."

"What 'matters'?"

"I take it you sent us this?" Leo added, holding up the note.

"Yes. I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you two need to know."

Curious besides her wariness, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"There are definitely things we need to know. Like why ninja, YOUR ninja, have been trying to bash our heads for months now." Leo stated.

"That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, but we should really be on the same side, fighting our true enemy."

"What enemy?" Artemis questioned.

"I think I have the scars to prove that YOU guys are the true enemy."

"I see…To you, nothing is clear now."

Crimson eyes narrowed to slits as she gripped her fan tighter.

'But I can see clear as day…'

"You have been caught in a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. But you must know that there is a force, a corrupt and evil force, that is out there, right now, working its acidic tentacles into every aspect of our world."

His eyes turned to her again.

"It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through political manipulation, corruption on a global level. And even with your skill and power, you can not fight them alone."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked warily, shifting her weight uneasily.

"You don't feel the power in your veins? I can sense it clearly."

She snorted again.

"Yeah, right. I'm nothing special."

"You'll see, young kunoichi. You'll see…"

She didn't quite trust that tone of voice, or the man himself…

"Unfortunately, the only thing in the way of this force are me and my…humble army of ninja." He continued, getting back on track.

"We stand alone before them, like my master, and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good."

His eyes locked on her again, like he was talking only to her now.

"I was hoping you could find it in your heart to join me and fight this evil."

Leo felt that threat again, but kept his face neutral.

"We could stand together."

He made it seem more intimate than it should have, and it made her skin shiver.

"I will not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today. And come back tomorrow night with your answer."

She KNEW the offer was for both of them, but she felt her muscles tense as if a large predator was waiting to pounce.

Her throat was choked for the first time in her life, stopping any words.

'Frozen with fear…'

Now she understood the saying.

Leo, seeing her frozen state, touched her arm.

It seemed to thaw her faster than heat, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

That she wasn't defenseless.

That she wasn't HELPLESS…

The blue-banded turtle turned to lead them out.

"Wait."

Her skin shuddered again as Leo looked back.

"There is one more thing."

Oroku Saki clapped his hands, and a ninja brought a sword wrapped in cloth.

Taking it with his free hand, his other hand entwined with her own unconsciously, he let the cloth slide off.

"This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the master Tori Kurahara in the sixteenth century."

Her eyes were on the strange red symbols all over the hilt and handguard.

"It is said that in the forging-."

"That Kurahara folded the metal over seven hundred times…To remove any impurities." Leo finished.

"Yes…You are impressive…"

He still eyed her like fresh meat, like prey, and she shifted slightly more behind Leo.

"It is for you to keep."

"No, I-I…"

"Take it. I wish you to have it. As a token of my sincerity."

Leo held the scabbard daintily in one hand, and tightened his hold on her own.

He stepped back into the shadows, almost like a blank panther, and she felt his chilling gaze one her shell as she left with Leo.

They were soon back on the rooftop they'd gone to in the first place, and she was loathe to release his hand.

It meant less security, less warmth…

Less Leo…

"…This is beautiful…" He muttered.

"Oh, LEONARDO…"

Both looked up to see the others.

"You've got some splaining to do." Mikey finished in his horrible accent.

"Nice letter opener. Is that the price 'a sellin' out these days?"

"Raph!" Artemis snapped, but she still felt her soul shaking.

"It's not what you think. I was invited to-."

"To hook up wit' 'em?"

"No! I mean, yes…but it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy. I mean, at least I think they are…Everything Master Saki said-."

"MASTER Saki?" Raph interrupted.

"What's up wit' that?"

"I thought we already HAD a master. Remember? Master Splinter?" Don added.

"Remember him, Leo? Really hairy guy? About this tall? I don't think we can just ditch him."

Artemis watched them fighting, her heart tightening.

'Stop…'

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody! I'm only talking about joining another group of ninja in a fight against evil."

Leo and Raph soon got physical, fighting over the blade.

"Guys, stop it…" She forced out through her choked throat.

"Stop."

They were soon wrestling, getting dangerously close to the edge.

"Guys!"

Leo looked ready to push his brother into the alley…

"STOP!!"

There was a stunned silence as the four stared at her, surprised at the sudden shout.

Closing her eyes, she fought for her voice.

"I…I don't like this either, Leo. I don't trust him."

Leo stood up.

"Why?"

"I just…Something doesn't feel right. I just don't feel…RIGHT around him…"

"He was eating her with his eyes, for shell's sake!" Mikey added.

"Couldn't you see it, bro?"

Raph growled a bit, shaking his head a bit.

"Ya probably didn't notice through his little speech. It looked like 'e was gonna jump on 'er and ravage 'er!"

Hearing it from somebody else obviously didn't help her shaking voice, and she took a step closer to Leo.

"Leo, we need to tell Splinter." Don stated.

"You're right…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, and her shaking seemed to die down.

"Let's go, Artemis…"

'I won't let him hurt you…'

--

They sat before Splinter, all information laid out and told, nothing left out except for Artemis's shaken spirit.

He even held the sword in his hand, and the elderly rat looked almost…

SAD…

"My children…I had hoped this day would never come…"

Artemis steeled herself as Mitsukai nuzzled her, trying to comfort the jade-skinned turtle.

"I know who these people are. I have always known. This is the symbol of the Foot ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki. But he has another name. He is…the Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time I tell you the WHOLE truth…"

Artemis closed her eyes, ready to absorb the information and sort it out.

"As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of Ninjitsu in centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned Ninjitsu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy. We were…a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably…But, through their dishonorable ways…The Foot ninja overpowered him…"

Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her heart as it threatened to skip a beat.

"Then, the Shredder entered…They accused my master of working with their enemies…They wanted information. They were relentless. But my master only said one thing…'He who lives without honor, shall end without honor'. I tried to save my master…but my efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark…The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me…From the world…Not long after that, I found YOU, my children. And you all know the rest."

Opening her eyes, she looked up at her father.

He saw the normally stable gaze wavering, and understood.

Being prey was unnerving, nerve-wracking, shaking, and she had no experience in handling such a position.

She was more independent, more dominant, and a submissive position was foreign to her very nature.

"I did not tell you because I did not want your training to be poisoned with hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow I still feel in my heart."

His gaze met theirs.

"But now, you need to know who Saki, the Shredder, REALLY is. Her serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He IS great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes is for his own selfish gain."

"…Man…I am such an idiot."

She lowered her eyes.

"No you're not, Leo…"

"But I fell for it."

"That's not your fault."

Her eyes were firm, sure, and it helped him stabilize.

"So what are we gonna do 'bout it?" Raph questioned.

"Shredder wants an answer? I say we give him one. Turtle Style."

Sharing a glance, they bowed to Splinter before getting ready.

'I won't let him scare me away.' Artemis thought decidedly, pulling on her fans and hiding her kunai.

'I won't let my brothers down.'

--

Standing on the rooftop of the building they'd been in the night before, crimson eyes scanned the grey clouds.

Leo held the sword in his hands as the black-clad ninja landed across from them.

Weapons drawn, the two groups faced each other, hostility crackling in the air.

"Tell your boss the answer is no. And he can have his sword back."

He threw it, and it got caught in something metal.

Spinning her large fan, she smirked.

"Let's dance…"

They lunged, and she made quick work of the first few.

Then the numbers around her grew, trying to overwhelm her.

'It'll take a lot more than THESE guys to beat me…'

Jumping up, she did a hurricane kick and sent most of the group flying.

Her brother's banter drifted on the air to her as she kept moving, knocking ninja away with every sharp movement.

She just smirked a bit, and knocked the last opponent out with a hard punch.

"Well, all in a day's work." Don stated.

The door leading to the stairs busted open, and she felt her muscles tense at the sight of Hun.

"Not HIM again…" Don muttered.

"We beat him before, we can beat him again." Leo replied.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch…"

"I've been looking forward to kicking your ass again." Artemis replied, twirling her fans.

"Bring it. If you've got the guts." Leo challenged.

Hun charged like a bull, and she jumped up, her foot meeting his face again.

His momentum must've caused his nose to break, because he stumbled back with blood coming out of his nose.

Her brothers jumped in to help, but Hun was faster than he looked.

Fortunately, Artemis was pretty light on her feet, and managed to dodge his blows and lands hits of her own.

Hun, using the blade Leo had thrown, started battling the blue-banded turtle.

When he disarmed him and looked ready finish him off, something in her heart roared.

"NO!"

Jumping, she sank her kunai into his arm.

"ARTEMIS!"

Using it as leverage, she brought her feet up and kicked him back.

Pulling her knives free, she stepped back as Hun fell through a skylight.

Breathing hard, she pulled the kunai back into her wristbands.

Artemis looked back at her stunned brothers.

"You okay, Leo?"

"I'm fine…"

She nodded, feeling a bit light-headed.

"Leo…"

He caught her, pulling her arm around his shoulders as his hand rested on her hip.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little…light-headed…"

"We'll sleep well tonight!" Mikey stated.

"That was TOUGH…" Don agreed.

Raph returned Leo's katana, and Artemis tried to bear her own weight.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." Leo stated.

He turned, still bearing her weight, and stopped.

There were more Foot ninja, and Artemis managed to stay on her own two feet, pulling out her fans.

The group of black-clad ninja parted to reveal their leader, the metal-clad man known as the Shredder.

His eyes were an evil shade of red, and stayed locked on her own.

"Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush ANYONE who stands against me!"

Closing her eyes, she prayed it was just a nightmare.

'Why me?'


	11. Chapter 11

Her blood seemed frozen, and her skin clammy

Her blood seemed frozen, and her skin clammy.

Her grip on her fans was tight enough to hurt, but she couldn't loosen her fingers.

His eyes were still on her, almost burning her with the cold.

"I will give you one last chance. Join me. As an equal."

Shaking her head mutely, she hid a bit more behind Leo.

"…Then you will join me as a slave."

He removed his helmet.

"The time for games has ended. No more charades. You see me as I am, and it is the last thing that you will ever see."

Smirking, he placed the metal back on his head.

"Now to face your destiny! And your doom!"

"Well…he's YOUR friend, Leo…" Don muttered.

"And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style…" Mikey added.

Unconsciously, she smacked him upside the head.

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Somethin' tells me 'e didn't get all dressed up fer nothin'…"

"Guys…we're in for the fight of our lives…"

Nodding a bit, her fans opened slowly.

"Foot ninja, attack! Destroy them!"

The ninja charged, and it snapped her back to herself.

Jumping up, she did a split kick, spinning in the air and smacking more away with her fans.

Landing on her hands, she back-flipped to avoid a Bo staff, landing in a crouch.

"Too slow!"

Her fist made him fly back, Bo flying from his hands.

She heard Mikey cry out as he was struck, and whirled around sharply.

The Shredder was taking the others by surprise from behind while they were distracted, and her familiar protective instincts were revving it into high gear.

The ninja that got in her way were dealt with more violently than before, and she took down many more in her blows.

The fighting with the others was fierce, and a fire broke out across the roof.

Wincing at the sudden heat on her skin, she jumped away from the flames and rolled before coming up on her feet.

Unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time…

Leonardo, kicked out of the air by the Shredder, smacked into her plastron and sent both of them to the ground.

"OW…Watch where you're flying next time…" She muttered.

"Are you okay?"

Not expecting the question from HIS mouth, she just nodded.

"A little surprised…are you okay?"

He was getting up already, swords still in hand.

"You've got to run."

"What?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her head as her other kept a grip on her fan.

"You have to go, Artemis. Now!"

Standing now, she shook her head.

"I can't…"

"He's trying to take you away. I can't let him!"

She grabbed his arm, looking serious.

"I'm not leaving you."

Her heart warmed at the words that left it, and she almost thought she saw that same warmth in Leo's eyes.

The air shifted, she felt it in her soul, and her fan came up in time to block a kick.

However, the force was enough to make her stumble back.

Leo was caught a bit off guard, but Foot ninja were there to restrain him.

"LEO-!"

A metal-gloved hand went over her throat, and she didn't struggle as the sharp blades on the gauntlet stayed over the pulsing vein in her neck.

"Why won't you join me? You'll have power…"

"According to YOU, I already have some…" She retorted sharply, wincing as the tip of the blades put more pressure.

"And I can help you find it…"

"Maybe I don't want to."

The hand on her throat loosened, moving down her skin and leaving her almost shivering.

"You're beautiful when you're scared…"

Closing her eyes, she tried to control her heartbeat.

"I'm not scared…"

A kunai slid from her wristband, and she hid it with her palm.

"And I'm not a traitor."

The knife slipped up, clashing with his gauntlet as she slipped under his arm and jumped away.

The other kunai was pulled out, and she threw both at the ninja holding Leo's arms.

They were thrown back, and she pulled the projectiles around and back into her hands.

However, as she went to Leo's side to keep the other ninja at bay, the roof started falling apart.

Stumbling a bit into his arms, they fell over the edge.

Though it was HIS shell that hit the car below, it was HERS that hit the asphalt with a jarring feel.

Groaning a bit in pain, she opened her eyes to see him above her.

The position was rather…COMPROMISING, to say the least…and it set butterflies in her stomach.

He blushed, getting off, and they hid behind the yellow vehicle as Foot ninja passed.

"We have to find the others." Leo whispered.

Nodding, she strapped her fans tightly to her shell.

Picking up his katana, he sheathed them before jumping over a railing into the stairs leading to the subway.

Following him, Artemis kept an eye on the Foot ninja.

"Well, if we need to find the others, getting caught isn't an option."

Nodding, Leo led the way through the shadows.

Slipping around corners and such, they made their way into an alley.

Actually, they were backed up into an alley by evil ninja…

Pulling out one of her fans, she snapped the large weapon open.

Suddenly, a man was among the group before them, wearing a trench coat and drawing a strange glowing sword.

"Um…WHOA…"

The man single-handedly defeated all of the ninja, and she quirked an eye-ridge.

He sheathed his blade as the glow died, and headed towards them.

"OKAY…This is new…" Leo muttered, still looking wary.

"You're definitely a ninja…but not one of them…"

"I am simply a guardian. Beyond that, I can not tell you anything more."

"That's…pretty helpful…"

"If we wanted to be vague."

"I am sorry, but I can not reveal everything to you now."

His shade-covered eyes landed on her, and she wondered what everyone else seemed to see when they looked at her.

"You have a hard path ahead of you. And a difficult choice to make."

"Why me?"

"…That is something fate decided for you. You have great power, the Shredder told the truth about that…But it is your choice what it will be."

'What it will be?'

"Just know that you are caught in a battle much bigger than you can imagine."

"I've pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki." Leo replied.

"Yes. It was the only truth the Shredder told you. But know this. By rejecting the Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally this day."

He offered his hand to shake, and the two shared a glance before Artemis took it.

"Alright…But I'm watching you."

The last part was said with a laugh in her voice, showing she was joking.

The headlights of the Battle Shell fell on the bricks, and Artemis released his hand in favor of shielding her eyes.

"Dang it, guys! Turn them off!"

"Hey, guys! Need a ride?" Don asked.

"Sure. Guys, I'd like to introduce you to-."

Leo turned to find the man gone.

"The mystery ninja…"

Shrugging a bit, the gold-banded turtle got into the Battle Shell.

There was a happy bark before Mitsukai tackled her, licking her face and whimpering and nuzzling.

"I missed you too, girl! But I can't breathe!"

The husky got off, still wagging her tail.

Sitting up, she smiled as the others hugged her, though she had to stand to have Mikey wrap his arms around her.

"My children, now that you are safe…"

Splinter's walking stick smacked them on the heads, and Artemis pouted as she rubbed it.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"What was that fer?"

"For being so foolish! You should have never tried to face the Shredder alone! He is too powerful!"

Nodding, the jade-skinned turtle lowered her eyes.

"I couldn't let them do it alone…"

"You're telling me! I've got bruises that have bruises!" Don stated.

"And did you see the Shredder walk straight through that fire?"

"Yeah! He's like the Shredi-nator or something!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"You have stirred the hornets nest. He will not rest until he finds us."

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo questioned.

"…Let him find us. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time."

"But…how do we let him find us?" Artemis asked.

"Sit still."

"I don't know, Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points."

Mikey caught the glare from his seat…

"Right! Sitting still it is! I like sitting still! Sitting still is good!"

The six mutants headed up to a rooftop, leaning on the metal supports of a water tower.

Mitsukai was leaning on Artemis's waist as the dark-shelled turtle leaned on a beam.

One hand on the husky's head and her other thumb hooked into her belt, she tried to calm down.

Her eyes were half-lidded as her senses spread like mist over the rooftop, the shift of a breeze and Mitsukai's rumbling chest registering easily.

The Battle Shell was parked in the street below, easy to see and a large sign practically screaming 'WE'RE UP HERE! COME FIND US!'

A screech of metal on metal made her muscles tense, and Mitsukai perked, baring her fangs.

She sensed the ninja before they even jumped up, followed by their leader.

"Let the butt-kickin' begin…"

Artemis nodded, pulling out her two small fans and snapping them open.

The turtle's pulled out their weapons.

"Foot ninja, ATTACK!"

The two groups collided with ferocity, and Foot ninja flew through the air from her blows.

"Remember, my children. Even the mighty oak bends before the fierce storm winds."

"Huh?" Mikey asked, clobbering someone on the head.

"Be careful! And do not become overconfident!"

Artemis spun, hitting away katana before dancing away from a sai.

"I didn't even see that lesson in the saying."

Leaning back to dodge a Bo staff, she did a back-flip, catching the ninja's chin.

Fighting the Foot ninja seemed easier as time passed, and she smiled a bit as sweat started building up.

Mikey was crying out as he used his sprained ankle to fight, but he ran to hide behind Artemis when the Shredder tried to swipe at him.

"Artie!"

"What-?"

She punched a ninja in the face.

"NOW?"

"Shredder!"

Tensing, she turned to see the metal-clad man.

"Mikey…"

"Yes?"

"I hate you…"

Holding up her fans, she blocked his gauntlet and brought her feet up to kick him in the chest.

However, this didn't work out too well, and she was thrown back into Mikey.

Mikey cried out as he hit the ground, his ankle protesting.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby…" Artemis stated, getting off of him.

"But my ANKLE…"

"It's your ANKLE! Now if it was your brain-! Wait, what am I saying? You don't HAVE a brain!"

"HEY…"

While they had been down, the Shredder had taken the time to beat Don and Raph into a wall.

Mikey jumped to help them, his 'chucks flying.

This, unfortunately, got his shell into the wall.

Artemis went to help, but a wall of Foot ninja blocked her path.

With a snarl, Mitsukai jumped into the fray, fangs bared and ears back.

A path broke through the group, and she saw her brothers, dazed, before the Shredder.

He raised his gauntlet, and her heart pounded.

'No!'

She was running before she knew it, fan closed.

She was faster than she remembered, but she ignored it.

Her brothers were in danger.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

A force flew from her palm, invisible but quick, that hit him back.

He didn't seem as surprised as she felt, but the adrenaline was already rushing through her.

Holding the closed fan more like a Bo staff now, she stood between him and the four stunned turtles.

The blades glinted in the light, but her gaze didn't waver.

"You'll have to go through me first."

Her tone was serious, dark, and she wasn't about to take it back.

If she was a guardian, then she was going down protecting her brothers.

His blades came down for her throat, and she steeled herself.

She wasn't going to hide from the blood this time…

"NO!"

There was a blur, and crimson eyes widened when she saw Splinter blocking the blow.

"S-Sensei…"

"You destroyed my family once before. I will not allow you to do it again!"

"No man, or FREAK, can defeat me!"

"That remains to be seen!"

Artemis backed up as they fought, Leo standing up to guide her onto the top of the wall with the others.

Once at a safe height, she saw her hands shaking.

Trying to breathe deeply and calm down, she closed her eyes.

Someone put their hand on hers, and the shaking stopped at the warmth.

Looking up at the blue-banded turtle, she sighed.

"I can't stop shaking…"

"It's okay to be scared."

Nodding slightly, she looked back at the fight, unconsciously entwining their fingers.

The water tower was swaying, its supports weakened.

"This is for my Master Yoshi!"

Splinter kicked the last support down, and got out of the way as it crashed down on the Shredder.

Water went flying, and she watched it flow over the edges.

It seemed rather obvious that the Shredder was dead.

It was either that or he wasn't human…

The family looked down, and Artemis felt tired.

More tired than she'd ever been in her life.

And that's saying something, considering her illness of Mikey's gory movies.

"Master Splinter…"

"You okay?"

"…Come. We have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us go home."

Splinter turned to walk away, and Artemis nodded, Mitsukai licking her tentatively.

"I'm all over that!"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you what…Home never sounded so good…"

The jade-skinned turtle nodded, smiling a bit.

'Now I can sleep easier…'

Her heart fluttered, and her brow furrowed a bit.

'Maybe not…'


	12. Chapter 12

"MIKEY

"MIKEY!!"

Said turtle jumped, completely immersed in his monster movie.

"Artie?"

"What the SHELL did you do with my spare sheets?"

Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"Cut them up?"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"I forgot! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry that you couldn't hide the evidence!"

"Well…yeah."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Artemis only feinted a lunge, but snorted.

"I go to try training in different styles, and what do I get? My sheets cut up after you spilled soda on my bed!"

"I apologized for that!"

"'Sorry' won't take out the stains, Mikey!"

"…It won't?"

"…I can't believe I'm related to you…"

Turning to go to the dojo and take out her irritation doing some kata for Ba Gua, a fully defensive art that she'd taken up to clear her head.

This was mainly done because the 'movement of air', as Mikey called it after becoming obsessed with 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', seemed to soothe her body.

Mikey, when watching her sometimes, would jump up and exclaim that she just moved the air with her hands.

Artemis would then give him a weird look, and tell him that Airbending, or any other bending, wasn't real.

But, as strange as she felt it sounded, she DID feel the air push and pull around her, and sometimes jumped when, as she practiced other styles, how the water in pipes seemed to jump when she did Tai Chi.

Mikey had gone all anime-nerd on her when he'd overheard her discussing the feeling with Don, not only with Ba Gua and Tai Chi, but Hung Gar and Northern Shaolin.

Mikey, being a nerd, had found the styles each element bending was modeled after, and remembered it at that moment.

He spent a good half hour jumping around, shouting that she was the Avatar, and if she was going to do 'Energybending' like in the show.

She'd scoffed, saying it wasn't even possible.

However, she'd seen Splinter's eyes, seen the thoughtful, sad look, and felt something fill her gut.

Understanding or sympathy, she wasn't sure, but it made her feel strangely…

Balanced…

ANYWAY…

As she went through the smooth movements, getting a feel for the air as it 'moved' with her, and smirked when near-silence met her ears.

She closed her eyes as she almost FELT the energy moving through her as she slipped into Tai Chi.

The now-familiar rattle of pipes was accompanied by the moving water in the pond.

Leo was watching her, eyes half-lidded.

He didn't mean to stare, but she looked almost like she was dancing.

Her skin started shining with sweat, her eyes still warm with a softer fire…

"Hey!"

He blinked, coming out of his trance to find Raph waving a hand in his face.

"What?" He asked, pushing the hand down.

A smirk spread across the red-banded turtle's face.

"Yer thinkin' dirty thoughts, ain't ya?"

Leo's face flushed.

"No!"

"Aw, come on. Ya don't go all misty-eyed when ya ain't thinkin' somethin' a bit dirty."

Looking away, the blue-banded turtle crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Maybe for you."

Raph shook his head, smirking.

"Well, ya better tell 'er 'fere she figures it out fer 'erself."

Leo seemed thoughtful as Mikey went to annoy Don and Artemis slowed in her movements, switching to Hung Gar, and then Northern Shaolin.

Mitsukai was on her back, playing with yarn that Mikey had wrapped around her limbs, and seemed happy.

That happened to be when an annoying sound sliced through the air…

Artemis, standing on the tip of her toes in complete concentration, fell over in surprise, landing rather comically.

Mitsukai yelped, falling off the couch, and whimpering as she covered her ears with her paws.

"MIKEY!!"

"What did I do?!"

Don didn't even seem to have an answer to that question…

"What DID you do?!"

She sighed, rubbing her forehead, as the 'ninja dog' untangled herself.

"You know what, I don't want to know."

"Artie-."

"I said I don't want to know, Donnie. It'll save me a headache. I'm going to my room."

Turning, she walked straight into the room, closing the door firmly.

The bolt lock slid into place with a loud snap, and there was silence…

"What's her problem?"

SMACK!!

"OW!! RAPH…"

--

An alarm went off, but Artemis just covered her head with a pillow.

'No more! I'm burnt out! Done!'

Looking up from under the fluff, she stared at her wall.

It had a poster of the different stances for Tai Chi, and she traced the positions with her eyes.

This whole thing about bending elements was bologna, and she knew it, but she couldn't help imagining what it would be like.

She'd watched a couple episodes with her youngest brother, and had enjoyed the fight scenes.

She'd been drawn more the Airbending, but Waterbending interested her as well.

Something about the styles and movements, and perhaps the very elements themselves, drew her to them.

But it was by accident that she took up the very martial arts they were derived from.

Artemis sat up when she thought she heard the boys leaving.

'I'm going to try it.'

And she was serious.

She was going to see if she could seriously do Waterbending.

Slipping out of her room, she headed straight for the pond.

Taking a wide-footed stance, she held up her hands.

Breathing out to calm herself, she felt her Chi move to her hands.

It drew the water, pulling it up with unnatural force.

Watching it move with half-lidded eyes, she shifted her arms and legs, moving the liquid with it.

Clenching her fingers, the water froze, and she spun.

The ice seemed to shatter, icicles flying, but she stopped, and they hovered in midair before she relaxed her fingers.

They melted, individual drops of water levitating in the air at her will.

Dropping her arms to her side, she heard the water splash.

'Airbending…'

Bringing herself into a simple stance of Ba Gua, she brought her arms around in a circle.

Speeding up her arms, she almost SAW the air moving with her arms and hands.

Stopping the movement, it dispersed in a gust.

Doing a roundhouse kick, the air moved past her leg, flying into the bricks.

She stopped when the boys got back, and Mikey jumped on her in a frightened hug.

Artemis was cut off guard and fell over, the orange-banded turtle on her shell.

"…Mikey…"

"Yes?"

"…GET OFF!!"

He was pushed off roughly, and she snorted before standing.

"What is UP with you?"

"Monsters!"

"…Why do you watch late-night monster movies if they make you like this?"

"Stop joking!"

Don went to study something he'd found, and Artemis rolled her eyes before patting Mitsukai.

"Hey, girl. Need to go out?"

Barking, the husky was let out into the sewers.

As Don studied the little piece of rock, Mikey clinging to Artemis's shell like a monkey, the she-turtle sighed.

Mikey was panicking, babbling into her ear and shaking, as Raph calmly took a drink of water.

He then threw the rest into Mikey's face.

The gold-banded turtle glared as some splashed onto her cheek and shoulder, and dropped Mikey in favor of smacking Raph upside the head.

Don was explaining to Splinter what he'd learned, and the elderly rat inadvertently gave them access to go exploring.

"Everybody in favor say 'aye'!"

"Aye!"

The three looked at the gold and orange-banded turtles, but Artemis shook her head.

"I have…too much on my mind right now…"

She smirked, pulling Mikey forward.

"But Mikey can go!"

"…Meep…"

"…Close enough…"

"Good luck, my sons. May you return safely."

"Yes, brothers. Good luck to you." Mikey added in a withered tone.

"Come on." Raph stated, grabbing his youngest brother by his mask tails.

Watching them go, Artemis shared a glance with her sensei.

"How do we live with them?"

"It's a miracle of life. But, as I've often said, 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth'."

"Got it."

The four turtles packed, Mikey with some monster comic books, before leaving.

Breathing out a bit, she caught her father's eyes.

"…Sensei?"

"Yes, my daughter?"

"What if I told you…I wasn't normal?"

She saw understanding, but he didn't show any.

"What do you mean, Artemisia?"

"…I'll show you…"

Stepping a few paces away, she slid into a Tai Chi stance, lifting her palms up.

The water from the bricks came up, condensing under her palms, so close she could feel the coolness against her skin.

Moving slowly, smoothly, it followed her, and she suddenly whipped one of her hands out.

It went thin, like a whip, slashing some bricks.

Lowering her hands, the water fell through her fingers.

"…I feared this day would come too soon…"

"Sensei?"

"Come. I must speak with you."

Following him warily, she patted Mitsukai's head absently.

"…What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Artemisia. You are simply different spiritually."

Sitting down on one of his mats, he motioned for her to take the other.

"Your Chi attracts the elements powerfully, and it flows in such a way that you can control them. It's much like this 'bending' Michelangelo has been talking about."

"…So I'm like…the Avatar or something?"

"Similar, yes. You're here now to keep the world in balance."

"…If I can't?"

"That is not a circumstance I wish to see…"

Her heart clenched in worry, and she closed her eyes.

"…Can I…do anything?"

"Besides continuing your training, only time will tell."

"…Father?"

She looked up tentatively.

"…Do you think I can do this?"

He touched her face, bringing her eyes up to lock on his.

"If there was anyone I knew that could handle such a thing, it would be you."

"But…"

"You have a fire in your heart, and a wind in your soul. You're stable and smooth, but can be rigid. No matter what you chose, I doubt you will ever stray from your path."

Nodding slightly, she smiled.

"…Thank you, sensei…"


	13. Chapter 13

The lair was dark, the warm glow of candles shedding a golden light on the bricks

The lair was dark, the warm glow of candles shedding a golden light on the bricks.

Artemis was on the couch, basking in the light from the many candles positioned around her.

She was fiddling with a blanket, the frayed edges interesting her fingers.

Worry was creeping into her skin, sending a frigid chill through her veins.

The door to their 'home' opened, and she turned in her seat to see who it was.

"Leo…"

Something about the name sent a flutter through her heart…

He strode through the lair with the grace of a jungle cat, keeping their eyes locked.

Artemis couldn't have looked away if she'd tried…

The gold light softened his features, making his eyes shine.

Unconsciously, she reached for him, and, suddenly, he was in her guard.

Their plastrons touched from the close proximity, and heat spread across her skin like molten lava.

"Leo?"

He cupped her face, looking serious.

"Artemis…"

His voice was like water, almost soothing the heat on her skin…

"I can't live without you…"

Her eyes almost fluttered closed…

"Me, too…"

She suddenly realized how CLOSE their lips were…

Just before they touched, he whispered something to her, the words warm against her lips…

"I love you…"

--

Artemis jolted awake, like the feelings from her dream had turned to electricity in her veins.

Eyes wide, she stared at the bricks above her bed.

Mitsukai whimpered, nuzzling the jade-skinned turtle and wondering what was wrong.

"It's okay…"

The gold-banded turtle sounded breathless, like the dream had stolen the air from her lungs.

Finding the strength to sit up, she felt the cool sweat glide down her skin like raindrops.

Crimson eyes landed on her alarm clock, which blinked 1:32 am in a cheery green.

"I'm gonna go practice…"

The husky whimpered again, but she was ignored as the turtle threw off her sheets.

Walking through the door, Artemis was met with silence.

'I guess they're not back yet…'

Her skin felt hot, like a fire was raging under it, and she closed her eyes.

It was like her sweat was turning to steam on contact…

Wait…

There WAS steam…

It was rising like white mist, and she pulled up her hands.

Fire sparked from her fingers like dancing stars, and she breathed out through her nose.

Steam escaped, but it was more…

Controlled…

'Firebending…'

Moving her hands slowly, almost timidly, she sent out a burst of flame.

Seeing that it wasn't about to burn anyone or anything, she moved into another stance.

But she lost her footing when fire burst onto her palms.

It didn't burn, but it startled her into near-fright.

Crying out, she fell back on her shell, breathing deeply.

Once her breathing was under control, the fire ebbed and dissipated.

'OKAY…I'm not going to try THAT again anytime soon…'

Getting back up, she stared at the slightly burnt bricks.

'If I can do Airbending and Waterbending without a problem, but have trouble with Firebending…what about Earthbending?'

Getting into the right stance, she stomped the ground.

When nothing happened, Artemis quirked an eye-ridge.

'Why isn't it working?'

Trying again, with an upward sweep of her arm, a little brick was only slightly disturbed.

Mitsukai was watching as the gold-banded turtle kept trying, ears back and sympathy in her eyes.

"Why can't I do it?" She muttered, dropping her arms to her sides.

'Are the opposites harder? Or just impossible to control?'

Pulling an arm up, she called a thin wisp of water to her hand.

Moving her fingers experimentally, she watched the liquid become a circle, flowing and moving in the same direction.

Stopping the movement, she narrowed her eyes before breathing gently on the water.

It froze, crystallizing.

Air bubbles were caught, causing the weaker ice to start cracking from the pressure.

Relaxing, she breathed out steam, melting the ice, before letting the liquid fall into her palm.

'Why is this so hard?'

Clenching her fist, she did a hurricane kick.

Wind flew around her, hitting the bricks hard enough to shatter some.

'Why can't I do this?'

Clenching her teeth, she glared at the floor.

'…Am I just not strong enough? Not stable enough?'

Her eyes softened a bit.

'…Don't I have enough control?'

Mitsukai walked up to her owner, licking at her fingers tentatively.

"It's okay, girl…"

Artemis patted the dogs head lightly.

"…I'm fine…"

'At least…I hope I WILL be…'

The dog perked, ears cocked towards the sewer door.

A low growl rumbled through her, and Artemis felt it against her fingertips.

"Baby?"

"My daughter."

Looking up, she spotted her father.

"Sensei?"

"We must go."

Nodding slightly, still confused, the gold-banded turtle followed the elderly rat out into the sewers.

Hiding in the shadows as Mitsukai trailed her, she spotted the Foot ninja as they splashed through the sewer water.

'What are they doing here? The Shredder's dead…Isn't he?'

That thought sent a shiver down her shell, and the water around her feet froze thinly.

But she moved, calming herself so the ice thawed, and continued on her way.

Artemis then took her time calming Mitsukai, who was jumpy and snapping at shadows.

When they were a fair distance from their hidden home, the pair spotted the other turtles hidden in a large pipe.

Walking up silently, she covered Mikey's mouth.

"Hey, guys."

The orange-banded turtle gave her an indignant look as she pulled back her hand with a smirk.

"What? I'm the only screamer? You have to cover just MY mouth?"

"Exactly. Because you're our little screamer."

"HEY…"

"SH!" She whispered sharply.

Artemis then covered his mouth before smacking him soundly upside the head.

"What's going on, Artemis?"

Feeling her skin prickle at the voice, she shrugged.

"I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us." Splinter answered.

"They're everywhere, from what Mitsukai's doing."

"Ya've gotta be kiddin' me…" Raph muttered.

"You can not reach the lair undetected. We must find a new place to stay."

"And fast."

A grin spread across Mikey's face like sunshine.

"Hey, I know just the place!"

--

"Hey, April!"

"Thanks for letting us stay here. Is that a new computer?"

"Whatever…"

"We are grateful to you, Ms. O'Neil."

"MIKEY-!!"

CRASH!!

"…Oops…"

"…April, I'm sorry…"

The crack of knuckles…

"I'll get rid of him for you…"

"Artie, don't be rash-!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

…

"Well, that takes care of that!"

"…Something tells me I will have to work with her on that…"


	14. Chapter 14

"…Mikey, stop poking me

"…Mikey, stop poking me."

"I'm not poking you."

Poke.

Poke.

"I said STOP poking me."

"I'm not poking you!"

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Vein pulsing in forehead…

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Teeth clenched as hand reflexively tries to smack idiotic brother upside head…

Poke.

Poke!

POKE!

"MIKEY!"

Moving her hand in a short jab, wind pushed the orange-banded turtle off the couch.

"WHOA! What was that?"

"…Shell…"

"Did you just AIRBEND?!"

"NO!"

"YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"Can both of you stop?" April asked.

Both looked at her, and Artemis smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, April…"

"But she just AIRBENDED!"

Don gave him a weird look.

"You mean the stuff they do in a SHOW?"

"Exactly!"

"…Artie?"

Everyone's eyes were on her, but Splinter kept calmly drinking his tea.

"Uh…Maybe…Just a little…Okay, I frickin' Airbended! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

Mikey grinned.

"Yes."

"…I hate you…"

"Can you do it again?"

He gave her his patented Chibi Turtle Eyes, and she frowned a bit.

"Oh, move!"

Standing, she moved her arm in a sharp punch, knocking Mikey over from his position a few yards from her.

"OW…"

He looked thoughtful before grinning.

"COOL…"

"…You are SO easy to entertain…"

Don looked interested, and almost ecstatic.

Not only was this completely phenomenal, but it was his SISTER.

Every brother had learned their own ways around her angry looks and high-built, thick walls, without breaking them down.

Mikey's cute look normally let him in easily, and Don just had to ask nicely.

They were the youngest brothers, and she made things a bit easier for them.

Raph had to start an argument, and once it was heated, she'd blurt out anything he needed to know on accident.

Leo seemed to have it hardest, probably because she was more afraid to let him see inside her inner walls.

He'd get her to spar, and pin her down in order to pull his way through her shields.

Raph, trying to get away from the weirdness that was his family, went to take a shower.

However…

It seemed the shower wasn't working…

Don went down to fix the heater, and Artemis sat back on the couch.

"Questions will not be answered."

"WHY?" Mikey whined.

"…Because I don't have any answers…"

"…AWWWWWWWWWWWW…"

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back and put her arms behind her head.

"Deal with it."

April cocked an eyebrow.

"Will wonders never cease?"

"Not with us." The jade-skinned turtle replied with a small smile.

Leo hadn't said anything, eyes still locked on her.

He'd had these long trances where he'd just stare, and now even Don was in the habit of snapping him out of it.

'I hope it doesn't get TOO bad…'

The sky was the deepest black, and, finally, after Don came back, they were tired enough to go to sleep.

Mikey and Raph took the couch, the latter sleeping on the back, while the other three siblings took the floor.

As the blue-banded turtle tried to drift off, he felt a warm weight on his shell.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw an already-sleeping Artemis curled up against his back, smiling slightly in her slumber, sometimes nuzzling his arm.

Mitsukai was against her owner's shell, and seemed content.

With a soft smile, he managed to turn a bit more towards her, a flustered heat sparking in his chest when she brought him into a half-hug, one arm over his chest.

Closing his eyes, he put an arm around her shoulders.

'Don't worry, Artemis…I'll protect you…'

--

Crimson eyes opened blearily when the source of heat she'd been snuggling against tried to move away.

With a soft noise of annoyance, she gripped tighter, eyes clenched shut.

A gentle hand pulled her arm off, and another touched her cheek gently.

"It's alright, Artemis…I'm just going for a training run…"

The voice soothed her, and her muscles relaxed.

"Just go back to sleep…"

Another warmth cuddled onto her side, nuzzling her shell.

"…Goodnight…"

He kissed her forehead before she dozed off…

She woke up only a little while later, noticing Leo was gone and Mitsukai was scratching at the window, whimpering.

"Baby?"

A sharper whimper, meant to catch her attention.

Nodding, Artemis headed for the window.

Looking back at her family, she furrowed her brow.

'But…I have a bad feeling about this…'

"Stay here, girl." She whispered, patting the husky's head.

"Protect them while I'm gone?"

A happy bark, and she smiled.

"Good dog."

Jumping out into the early dawn air, she started jumping rooftops.

The farther she went, the harder her heart clenched, and she noticed it had started raining.

Narrowing her eyes, she jabbed behind her.

Air helped her fly faster, and she almost soared through the air.

She skidded to a stop when she found some major damage to a rooftop, and looked around worriedly.

'Leo…'

Her heart clenched again, giving a sharp pain.

Setting her jaw, she started running again.

The raindrops seemed to move out of her way, the wind pushed her forward.

'Just hold on for me, Leo…Just hold on.'

A cry of pain echoed through the rain, and her eyes widened.

'LEO!'

Going as fast as her legs would allow, she felt her muscles burn as she clenched her fists.

A familiar figure was coming into sight, and her eyes widened.

'Leo…'

He fell back, and another took shape.

'…No…'

Her feet started slapping the ground as she pushed off into the air.

"GET AWAY!"

Raindrops moved around the barely-conscious turtle, freezing to ice and shielding him.

Landing hard, she brought her hands up in an 'Airbending' style.

Thundering steps came from behind, and she whipped around.

A blast of air shot Hun back, and she glared at the ninja, even the 'elite'.

"Bring it. I DARE you."

Raising her hands, the rain stopped.

"'Cause this is going to hurt…"

Smirking, she clenched her fingers, breathing out.

The water turned to mist, and she rushed through.

'I need to get Leo OUT of here!'

That was the only coherent thought as she brought down the ice shield and pulled the blue-banded turtle onto her own shell.

However, before she could run, someone kicked her in the side.

Crying out in surprised pain, she stumbled, somehow managing to keep her balance.

"Why do you INSIST on defying me?"

Glaring, she backed up towards the edge.

"Because I feel that's what I need to do."

Seeing the mist fading, she clenched her jaw.

"Stay away from him…"

"Why do you care what I do to him?"

"He's my brother!" She snarled back, heels hardly on the ledge.

"Really? Or do you want more?"

Steeling herself, Artemis met his eyes.

"I'm never going to join you."

With that, she jumped off, and managed to spin enough to make air.

Landing safely on a lower rooftop, she started running.

She saw Foot ninja start following, and felt the water condense around her.

'Come on…Come ON…'

She urged herself faster, pushed herself harder.

Her legs screamed at her to stop, to put him down and rest for a while…

She couldn't.

She WOULDN'T.

"A-Artemis…?"

"Leo, you're okay." She soothed, trying not to lose her footing.

The jade-skinned turtle was a bit surprised when he nuzzled her shoulder, not expecting such an intimate gesture.

"Leo?"

"I'm okay…I can still…fight…"

"No you aren't, mister!" Artemis retorted, dodging a barrage of shuriken before jumping onto a chimney.

She used her feet to hit them away with wind before landing facing the right way and continuing her run.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm here for you."

Her breathing was starting to get heavy, ragged, a sure sign her stamina was wearing down.

But she could SEE the building…

A whistling noise caught her attention, and a dart caught in her neck.

A bit surprised, she nearly stumbled.

Her mind started blurring with her vision, her pace slowed.

'NO!'

Pushing herself as the window came into sight, she closed her eyes.

'I can't give up…Not now…'

A katana was unsheathed behind her, and she spun around.

Kicking it away, she managed to shift her brother more to her side and front as she realized they were right across the street.

'Just one good jump…'

Blowing air, it sent them both flying.

Her shell shattered the window before bouncing on the floor, and she groaned a bit as she pulled the dart out.

Everything was blurring…

"ARTIE!"

"Princess, what happened ta ya?!"

"Artie!"

"My children!"

Looking a bit to the side, she managed a weak smile…

"Don't…worry…" She forced out, still panting…

"But…The Foot…"

Raph looked rearing to go, but Leo stopped him.

"No…Raph…wait…H-He's back…Th-The Shredder…"

The turtle blacked out, and Artemis felt her eyes closing…

"I-I'm sorry…"

"ARTIE!"

But the sound was just so DISTANT right then…

It was like falling asleep…


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis groaned as sleep started to elude her, pushing her into the waking world

Artemis groaned as sleep started to elude her, pushing her into the waking world.

"Artemisia?"

Opening her eyes blearily, she blinked, focusing on the face above her.

"Sensei…"

He seemed relieved that she remembered him, and she yawned a bit.

Her brain jolted awake, memories flooding back.

"Leo!"

Sitting up sharply, she hit heads with Raph, who had come when he'd realized she was awake.

"OW!"

Leaning back to rub her sore head, she looked around.

They were in a metal trailer, with Mikey actually sitting quietly, Raph growling as he nursed a new bump on his head, and Don had Leo…

The blanket she'd been wrapped it fell down a bit, and her skin shivered.

Mikey, seeing her sitting up, jumped on her.

"AHHH!"

"ARTIE!! YOU'RE OKAY!!"

"NOT IF I CAN'T BREATHE!!"

The orange-banded turtle released her, but he didn't move away as she moved to see how Leo was doing.

"Is he okay, Donnie?"

"I'm…not sure…He hasn't woken up yet…"

Worried now, she felt cuts on her arms and legs pull.

'When did I get those?'

Trying to keep calm, she cupped her hands.

'Come on, fire…come on…'

A little flame blossomed on her palms, and she let it grow larger until she felt sure it would blow sparks into her face.

Mikey wasn't shy about sharing the warmth, but Raph kept his distance until he couldn't take the cold anymore.

They were huddled around the blue-banded turtle, Artemis trying not to lose control of the fire.

"MAN…It sucks being cold-blooded sometimes…"

"…Is he gonna make it, sensei?" Don asked tentatively.

"…Only time will tell…"

Tears started welling up in her eyes, but the gold-banded turtle fought them back.

'Not now…I shouldn't make them more worried then they already are…'

By the time they got to the farm, it was daytime, and snow was falling from the sky as they lifted Leo out.

Artemis, looking at the snow, simply moved it out of the way with her Waterbending.

Mikey was gushing in his comic-geek way, and she kept him away from Leo until the injured turtle was put on a couch inside.

Artemis came in, pulling a thick comforter up over him as Mikey and Casey got wood.

"Okay, so it needs some fixin' up. This place just got a little rundown after grandma passed away."

Ash fell down heavily as April opened the chimney.

The redhead coughed, and the jade-skinned turtle blew the ash away.

"When was THAT? In the late Jurassic?"

"DUDE, ya live in a sewer!"

The gold-banded turtle sighed, feeling tired.

Kneeling beside the couch, she crossed her arms over his plastron and nestled her head on top of them.

'Come on, Leo…I know you're in there…'

Closing her eyes, she couldn't keep a couple tears from slipping free.

'You can't leave me, Leo…I can't live without you…'

She stayed like that for hours, everyone huddling behind her.

She ignored the ache in her muscles, the sleep pricking at her mind, as she stared at his motionless face.

The bruises weren't right…

They shouldn't have been there…

'If only I'd made it sooner…'

Raph punched the wall, startling her.

"Why won't 'e wake up?!"

"Healing takes time, and Leonardo is healing from more than just physical wounds…His spirit has also been grievously injured."

Artemis fisted the comforter, closing her eyes.

"You think he can hear us?" Don asked.

"Perhaps…"

He kneeled next to her, closer to Leo's head.

"Hey, Leo…It's me, Don…Listen, you're gonna pull through this…I know you are…You have to…I mean, you know how much trouble we'd get in without you…"

The gold-banded turtle smiled a bit at that.

'That's very true…'

She didn't look away as Don recounted when he'd lost his toy car and almost got himself killed, and how Leo saved him.

"You really came through for me that day, Leo…You always do…And I know you will again…"

…

"…Looks like ya got 'im hangin' on yer every word, Don…"

Artemis glared at him a beat, and put a hand on her purple-banded brother's shoulder.

"That was really sweet, Donnie. Raph's just jealous because you went first."

"No I'm not!"

"RIGHT…" She muttered, resting her head on Leo's plastron again.

He started stirring, and she perked.

"Hey! I think 'e 'eard ya, Raphie!" Casey stated.

"Maybe talking to him DOES help." April added.

"It is said that the voice of a loved one can help guide a lost soul back home."

"…Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey questioned, and Don moved so Mikey could kneel beside his brother.

"Listen, bro. Just concentrate on my voice. Come on, Leo. You know how focused you get when you set your mind on something…"

Artemis smiled a bit as he told the story of trying to get Leo to lose his concentration during training.

She remembered it herself, and it always brought a smile to her face.

"Leo…when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable…So…How about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?"

"Heh. Ya ask me, Leo ain't comin' back 'cause 'e's afraid."

"No one asked you!" Mikey replied defensively.

"'E got 'is butt whooped, an' now 'e's too chicken ta come back an' face it!"

"That's enough, Raph!" Don intervened.

"Well, I say who needs ya?! Its not like we can't get along without ya playin' Fearless Leader!!"

Artemis would've snapped at him if she hadn't seen the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Raph…"

"…Back in the day, I always thought I'D be top turtle…I was strongest, bravest…Remember that time I brought ya to that closed off section of the sewer?"

Artemis closed her eyes, remembering how she'd tried to stop them and the excited looks she'd seen when they'd recounted the event to her.

She'd been worried for them, and given them huge hugs when they'd gotten back.

"I don't even know why I told ya that story…I-I guess ya just…I mean…What I'm tryin' ta say is…"

"…You're brother hears you, Raphael." Splinter comforted as Raph seemed at a loss for words.

"He understands…"

The red-banded turtle headed for the window, looking outside at the falling snow.

"Leonardo, my son…You must gather all your strength and confront your fear…Just as you did many years ago…"

"Come on, sensei. Leo's never been scared 'a anythin' in 'is entire life!"

The jade-skinned turtle shook her head.

"No…he was scared of something…everybody's scared of something…"

"…Yer not scared 'a anythin', princess…"

She smiled a little.

"…No…I am scared of something…Losing you guys…"

Nuzzling the blankets as Mitsukai whimpered, curling up on her owner's shins, she didn't feel the eyes on her shell.

"Your sister is correct. Do you recall, Leonardo? From your early days?"

Listening to the story of Leo conquering his fear of heights, she felt her heart tighten.

'What if he doesn't wake up?'

"Do so again. Ignore the fear, my son. Let your spirit heal. Find your way home, my son. Return to us."

Looking at him, she sighed.

"…Leo…Remember when we were little? I'd been trying to balance on my rollerblades when I'd first gotten them…"

Flashback:

A ten year old Artemis was clinging to the back of the couch as the wheels under her slipped on the bricks.

"Artie, come on." Leo encouraged from his scooter.

"B-But I'm scared…" She whimpered.

"It'll be alright, Artie. I'm right here."

Steeling herself, she released the couch and tried to move forward.

Her feet slipped out from under her, and she skinned her shins badly on the bricks.

Sitting back on her shell, she sniffled as blood dripped down her skin.

"Artie!"

The blue-banded turtle was soon by her side as she started crying.

"It's okay, sis! Don't cry!"

"B-But it H-HURTS…"

Leo grabbed a rag, putting pressure on the scrapes.

"It's alright, Artie…"

Sniffling, she wiped her tears away as Leo wiped up the blood and put on bandages.

She was surprised when he kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Master Splinter says kisses makes people feel better."

Smiling a bit in return, she nodded.

"I-I feel a-a little b-better…"

"Great! You wanna try again?"

Looking at the rollerblades still attached to her feet, she took hold of his hand.

"O-Only if y-you help m-me…"

End Flashback:

"Come on, Leo…You were always there before…"

The tears started escaping again, and she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Every time I fell, I knew you'd be right there to pick me up again…I think…I think it's my turn now…"

Hiding her tears in his plastron, she tried to keep her body from shaking.

"…Let me help you up, Leo…"

There was silence for a while, where even Mikey didn't dare speak, when she felt a hand touch her cheek.

Lifting her eyes, she saw Leo smiling tiredly at her, his thumb wiping away her tears.

"…Hey, Artie…Don't cry…"

Tears came to her eyes again, but they were of joy instead of sadness, and she hugged him tighter.

"Leo…"

Don held Mikey back from suffocating Artemis while she hugged Leo.

Everyone still rejoiced, but it felt like background noise to the gold-banded turtle.

She felt so RIGHT holding him like that, and having him try to reassure her.

'…I really do love him…'


	16. Chapter 16

Artemis stared out the window, her cuts bandaged

Artemis stared out the window, her cuts bandaged.

Leo had holed himself up in the barn, and she got the feeling he wanted to be left alone.

But she didn't WANT to leave him alone.

Mitsukai had run off into the grass and forest, enjoying her freedom.

So the gold-banded turtle was left alone in the attic, eyes half-lidded as she stared at the barn.

"…I'm going to tell him."

Standing up, she walked straight downstairs, past a confused April, a worried Splinter, and a slightly-distracted Don.

Grabbing a large coat, she pulled it on as she stepped out into the snow.

She was most susceptible to the cold, so Splinter had gotten Casey to find a thick jacket for when she wanted to step out.

Heading for the barn, she peeked in the door cautiously.

"Leo?"

Seeing the heavily-bandaged turtle, her heart tightened again.

"…Leave me alone, Artemis…"

She steeled herself.

"I'm not leaving you, Leo. Remember?"

He was facing away from her, as if the fire in the oven was more interesting.

"…Why can't you listen sometimes?"

Stepping inside, she tried to calm her heart.

"Because sometimes, I don't think you're really thinking."

"That's not true!"

She stepped towards him.

"Leo…I'm not the same little girl you used to protect…I've grown up, and I can fight. Sometimes…it's like you forget that."

"…I haven't…"

"…Then you know I don't run."

"…Sometimes…I just hope you would."

He turned a bit to see her, and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Artemis-."

"Why couldn't you have let me come with you? You got so hurt…"

She bit back a sob.

"I was so scared…"

"…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"But you did…Y-You wouldn't wake up, and I thought you never would…"

"I'm here, Artemis…Don't cry…" He soothed, turning fully towards her.

"B-But I got so scared that I'd never have the chance…"

"…The chance to what?"

Biting her lip, she fiddled with one of her smaller fans.

"I…I've realized that…I really like you…More than a brother…"

Turning back to the door, she tried to keep her voice from sounding broken.

"I'm sorry…I should just go…"

She hardly took a step to the door when he grabbed her by the shoulder.

Artemis was then whirled around, surprised.

"Leo-?"

She was cut off when their lips touched, and her heart fluttered.

Closing her eyes, she managed to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He licked her lip, asking for entrance.

Opening her mouth, she let his tongue in.

A churr rumbled in her chest, and they only pulled apart when they needed air.

Breathing deeply, she looked up at him as his uninjured arm wrapped around her waist.

"…I feel the same…I was scared YOU wouldn't…"

Nodding, she churred, nuzzling his chin.

He flinched, and she pulled her arms back, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm okay…"

Looking unsure, she frowned a bit.

"…Do you need help?"

He followed her eyes to the furnace and the scraps of metal.

"…I can do it…"

She smiled.

"You don't have to do ANYTHING by yourself anymore."

Smiling softly, he nuzzled her cheek.

"…Thanks…"

"No problem…"

There was a short cough, and both turned to see Raph.

Looking between them, Artemis smiled.

"Actually, I think I'll be practicing outside. No better place to try Earthbending."

Slowly releasing the blue-banded turtle, she gave them both a smile before practically skipping outside.

The snow didn't feel nearly as cold anymore, and she decided staying near the back of the house would be best.

Lifting her hands, she moved the snow away from a large area, to make a sort of ring.

Stepping into the center, she closed her eyes.

Trying to center herself lower to her feet, she almost felt some…vibrations…

A car's engine reached her ears, and she stopped moving, feeling the large van come closer.

Opening her eyes, she saw it stop in front of the house.

Stomping the ground, she brought up a wall of earth.

'I'm starting to do it!'

Bringing it down, she spotted Mikey around the side of the house.

Walking up behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHHH!!"

He whipped around, looking startled.

"Artie!"

"What's going on here, bro?"

"…Um…Monster Hunter?"

"…I just KNOW this is your fault…I'm gonna go practice in the back woods."

"Um…maybe you shouldn't…"

"…They're looking for you, aren't they?"

"…No?"

"…I'm leaving…"

Turning, she headed into the woods.

Stomping her foot, a column of earth rose into the air.

"…I LIKE Earthbending…"

Punching it with her fist, she watched it shatter.

"…I REALLY like Earthbending…"

The whir of something in the air caught her attention, and she spun, the air lifting her up into the tree branches.

'But Airbending will always have a special place in my heart…'

A large, well-muscled woman ran beneath her, and she narrowed her eyes.

'The crazy monster hunter lady, I presume…'

Jumping through the branches, she heard something hitting against metal.

A truck came into view, and she jumped down, looking into the back.

"Donnie? Mikey?"

"ARTIE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Rubbing her ears at the loud scream, she looked at the metal.

"Alright…If metal comes from the earth, and I can Earthbend…"

Getting into a stance, she hit her palms against the door.

The vibrations seemed to go through her brain like sonar, and her eyes seemed to glow.

'Come on…'

Securing her footing, she managed to grab onto the metal like it was paper.

With a mighty tug, the doors were pulled off their hinges, and both brothers stared at her.

"Get out before you become frozen turtles on a stick."

"Don't have to tell ME twice!"

They jumped out, and she melted the ice off their skin and shells, pulling it off and dropping it onto the snow.

"Now…WHAT were you two doing in there?"

Crossing her arms, she quirked an eye-ridge at them expectantly.

"Artie, I don't think now is the time." Don stated.

"Why?"

She felt the air shift.

"…Get moving!"

They ran into the trees, and she jumped up to be among the branches.

They headed back to the farmhouse, where still-frozen Don and Mikey were warmed up.

Artemis had a slight chill, but she just sat near the fire.

"I can't believe ya bozos walked right inta a trap!" Casey stated.

"I believe it…" Splinter muttered.

"Me, too…"

"An' when could ya crumple metal?"

Looking up at him from beside her sensei, she smirked.

"Earthbending. If you want to be technical, Metalbending."

Sitting back on her hands as she stared at the fire, she tuned out Mikey's inevitably-stupid idea.

The three 'idiots' headed out to do this 'plan', and the gold-banded turtle started to doze.

"Artemis?"

Starting, she looked up at April.

"Sorry, I was dozing…What's up?"

"I thought, since all the boys are out, why don't we have some girl time?"

Looking a but unsure, the jade-skinned turtle shrugged.

"I've never really…"

"I know. I kind of figured. Why not try?"

Still looking uncertain, she nodded, standing.

"We can watch a movie."

"Chick Flick?"

Seeing the insecurity in the crimson-eyed turtle, April realized that Artemis was completely out of her element.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll like this one!"

Dusting off the TV, she pulled out the video.

"'Miss Congeniality'?"

"Trust me. You'll love it."

Sitting back on the floor, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I found it hidden in the attic with a bunch of other movies."

Nodding, Artemis settled as the movie started.

Splinter, from the other room, chuckled as he heard his daughter cheering on the people in the movie enthusiastically.

Her and April were talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company as much as they enjoyed the film.

As fun, the gold-banded turtle made some water into an ice flower, doing the same fake crying as was going on in the film.

April laughed, and soon, both were nearly breathless.

After the movie was over, the jade-skinned turtle stretched her arms over her head.

"Well, that was nice…"

"What's it like? Living with only five guys?"

Artemis blinked, really thinking about it.

"…It's not so bad…I guess I just got used to it. Sure Raph and Mikey are a pain in the shell, but everyone else is great most of the time."

She smiled softly, sure her father could hear their conversation.

"No matter how hard my life is, I'd never change it for the world. Because, in another life, I'd be without them."

Her stomach squirmed, and she smacked her forehead.

"…Mikey and those guys left to do something stupid, didn't they?"

"Yeah…"

She sighed.

"I'd better go and save them…"

The kunoichi smiled at her friend as she stood up, heading for the door.

"But…let's do this again sometime."

Feeling that she'd done something good to connect with her friend, April nodded.

Artemis headed out into the snow, jacket pulled on snugly.

Looking at all of the snow, she quirked an eye-ridge.

'…I wonder…'

Lifting her hands, she made the snow under her rise, condensing enough to lift her, and then moved her hands so she could move it forward.

Going through the trees at an increasing pace, she narrowed her eyes so she wouldn't hit anything.

The sound of machinery was on the wind, and she jumped up onto a tree branch, releasing her hold on the snow.

Looking down, she saw the same muscular woman run below her, two little machines following her.

'…What did Mikey do?'

"…What moved the snow?"

'…Aw SHELL…'

The gun fired at her, hitting the tree.

'SHELL!'

Jumping away into the shadows, she froze the ice beneath the tree so the woman would slip.

She DID, and Artemis almost laughed before jumping away.

'Sucker…'

Once she was a safe distance away, she jumped down to the snow again.

A strange sound reached her ears, and she turned to see a green-furred creature coming towards her.

Wary, she stepped towards the monster, touching it's forehead lightly.

A jolt spread through her, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Hey, girl…" She muttered, patting the matted fur.

The creature seemed to do a mix between a purr and a growl.

"You're a nice little creature, aren't you?"

It seemed to nudge her towards its back, and she quirked an eye-ridge.

"You want me to get onto your back?"

It seemed to nod, so she used some wind to make it up.

Straddling the strangely-shaped neck, she gripped tight as it loped off.

The air was shifting ahead, and she grinned as three familiar figures came into view.

"Hey, guys!"

Don and Mikey turned, and their eyes widened.

"ARTIE!?"

Jumping off as the monster stopped, she grinned.

"SO…Have any trouble with a certain crazy scientist?"

"Um…no?" Don supplied.

"…I don't think that's the case…because the crazy lady just tried to shoot me…"

Casey's eyes widened.

"She SAW ya?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Who do I look like? MIKEY?"

"HEY…"

"I'm a fully-trained kunoichi. My first lesson was stealth, smarty."

As she was talking with Casey, Mikey started feeding pistachios to the large 'Green Man'.

"Mikey, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Donnie, what could go wrong?"

Artemis smacked her forehead.

"He has jinxed us all…"

"Can we keep him?"

"…No."

"But ARTIE…"

"Whining will not change my mind. Try it again, and I'll Airbend your sorry shell into the ozone."

Mikey didn't respond, just gave a sheepish smile and patted the creature's head.

It started roaring, and little machines came.

"Shell no!"

Pulling up snow, she used it like blades to cut one or two in half.

The ones that got past her started shocking him, and she glared at the metal.

"Not on MY watch!"

Securing her footing, she tried to bring up the earth around the poor creature.

Unfortunately, the little metal buggers were pretty persistent, and one shocked her.

"OW! Why you little-!"

The creature smacked Mikey into a tree in its pain, and ran to try to escape the bullying machines.

"Damn things-! Come on, guys!"

She started running, bringing up snow to speed up her movement.

She stopped behind some bushes, the others catching up, as the 'Green Man' was herded into the very containment unit Artemis had saved her brothers from.

'Don't they ever learn?'

"…Okay…Don, you and Casey come with me. I'll save our friend while you two get the film of MIKEY strolling through the woods."

She glared at her youngest brother.

"And YOU, shell-for-brains, can distract the crazy scientist. Everybody got it?"

The three males nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

They split up, Artemis staying close to the snow.

Once she was at the door, she looked in through the bars.

"It's alright…I'll get you out of here…"

Glaring at the metal, she hit it with her palms.

Sensing the vibrations, she closed her eyes.

It was like she could SEE without her eyes…

Steadying herself, she dug her fingers into the metal and gave an experimental tug.

It seemed easy enough, and she grinned before ripping it off its hinges again.

There was a secondary door, and she pulled it off just as easily.

She looked at Casey.

"Hop in."

"What?"

"Oh, go on!" She urged as the creature got out.

"I'll put the door back on! It'll be like nothing happened!"

She smirked.

"Oh, but there shall be revenge…"

Once everything was fixed up, she walked away with Don, meeting up with Mikey in the woods.

By morning, she was hidden in some bushes with her brothers, looking out at the van.

'Stupid scientist…'

When she fell over in laughter from the scene outside, Mikey gave her a weird look before looking out.

Soon, BOTH of them were on the floor, laughing.

Don gave them both a weird look.

"…You got your revenge, Artie?"

"Yes! And it was SWEET!"

"…I just hope she doesn't beat up Casey."

"He's a big boy. He can take it."

"How's the big green dude?"

"Safe and sound." Don replied, pointing out to the 'Green Man', who was nuzzling little babies.

"Oh, and for the record, the Green Man is a she. A mother."

Artemis smiled a bit at that.

"AWWWWWWWWW…"

They headed back to the farmhouse, where Mikey destroyed the video and Artemis continued practicing the basics of Earthbending.

Casey made it back, still in 'disguise', and Mikey grinned.

"See, sensei? I told you the Green Man was real!"

"What kept you, tough guy?"

"Those reporters were even more vicious than the crazy doctor! They'll be makin' fun 'a Doctor Finn fer months!"

"Guys! Hey, guys!" Raph called, walking up to them.

"Come 'round back. There's someone I want ya ta meet."

Artemis quirked an eye-ridge in question, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Alright…"

They all followed the red-banded turtle to the front of the barn.

"Allow me ta introduce ta…Leonardo."

The jade-skinned turtle felt her heart jump with joy at seeing Leo, bandages gone and new katana in his hands.

"New an' improved."

"Hey, everyone…"

"Welcome back, bro!" Mikey greeted.

Everyone congratulated him, and Artemis couldn't help hugging him.

"Guys…I think it's time we return to New York and finish our business with the Shredder once and for all."

Everyone agreed, and Artemis looked up when she heard a whimper.

"Mitsukai?"

The wolfish dog ran up to her, nuzzling her hand.

"Hey, girl…What's wrong?"

The dog whimpered again, ears back, and glared at the truck.

Artemis sighed.

"…You don't want to go back?"

The husky whimpered again, seeming to nod.

Crouching down, the gold-banded turtle put a hand on the dogs head.

"If you don't…We won't see each other anymore…"

Whimpering again, Mitsukai looked back at the bushes.

There was a deep white wolf, and Artemis smiled in understanding.

"I get it…As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Mitsukai licked her cheek, nuzzling her jaw.

"…If you ever get bored here, you know the way home…"

The husky nodded, blue/crimson eyes sad.

"…I'll see you later, baby…" Artemis whispered, holding back her tears.

The white and gold dog turned to look back again, then back at her owner.

"It's alright, girl…Go on…"

Licking her cheek one last time, Mitsukai trotted into the bushes, looking back only once before disappearing.

Casey seemed a bit worried for the jade-skinned turtle, and tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. There's plenty fer 'er ta eat up 'ere, and she ain't alone."

"…I know…"

Splinter put a hand on her shoulder, smiling comfortingly.

"If you truly love something, you will let them go. And, eventually, they shall return to you. Never forget that, my daughter."

"Yes, sensei…I just…didn't expect to let go so soon…"

'I thought I had so much more TIME…'


	17. Chapter 17

A wall shook, blasting from its hold

A wall shook, blasting from its hold...

'I need to do this…'

Water spraying from broken pipes turned to mist with the twitch of her fingers…

'They need a distraction in order to get inside…'

Foot ninja charged, but rocks slammed them back…

'I'm not going to lose this time!'

Fire escaped her mouth in a dragon's roar, turning the mist to steam…

As the ninja cried out in agony, she drew in a deep breath, watching the steam dissipate.

'We're all in this fight together…I have no reason to be afraid, and every reason to keep pushing on.'

Crimson eyes flashed in the light, and the jade-skinned turtle pulled a large fan from her shell.

She smirked as Foot ninja crouched before her, wary to attack…

"It's time for a beating…Artemis-style…"

Snapping the fan open, she swung it in a powerful arc.

A large gust of wing smacked into the ninja with the force of a hurricane, and, as they lay groaning on the floor, she snapped her weapon shut.

Calmly walking towards the elevator, she felt the adrenaline start rushing through her veins.

'Easy…'

Her eyes narrowed a bit.

'A little TOO easy…'

Stepping in, she checked for traps before pressing the button for level 71, the highest level the elevator reached.

When it opened into an empty hallway beside another elevator, she quirked an eye-ridge when she heard sound behind the other doors.

Using Metalbending to force them open, she gave Mikey a blank look as he hung from a bar.

"…Having fun there, bro?"

"Nah…I'm just hanging…"

"I noticed, Master of Corny Jokes…"

"HEY…"

"Artemisia, come with us to the next floor."

Looking down at the destroyed elevator 71 floors down, she held back the obvious question.

"Alright, sensei…"

Jumping up onto the cable, she sighed as Raph worked on forcing the doors open.

"Too bad you guys destroyed the elevator…"

Mikey grinned.

"I say 'destroy the elevator and evil clones rather than get eaten'!"

"Evil…clones?"

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You and your wild imagination…"

"I WISH they'd been part of my imagination!"

"…You WORRY me sometimes…"

Mike stuck his tongue out at her, and she grabbed it, making him squeak.

"Do you want to KEEP your tongue?"

He nodded frantically.

"Then DON'T do that again."

Releasing the tongue and wiping her fingers off on his plastron, the gold-banded turtle jumped into the red and black decorated hallway.

She held up a hand, stopping the others from taking another step.

"Princess?"

"This is too easy…"

Closing her eyes, she shifted her feet slightly.

Seeming confused, the three brothers turned to the youngest.

"She's like Toph! She's 'seeing' with Earthbending! I bet she can 'see' the whole building!"

A little rock smacked Mikey on the head.

"OW!"

"SH!" She ordered dryly.

"I can't concentrate with your voice buzzing in my ear…"

Artemis breathed out, trying to find her center.

'I wonder why I couldn't do this before…'

She raised a hand, placing it on the wall.

"Traps…"

Splinter nodded, having sensed them himself.

"We must proceed with caution."

Jumping off the walls, the elderly rat didn't let his feet touch the ground until he was on the other side.

Don followed, then Artemis, but Raph didn't really believe there were traps…

"Raph, don't-!"

Too late…

"…He'll be the death of me yet…" The gold-banded turtle muttered crossly.

'At least he got across safely…'

Mikey, however, nearly DID give her a heart attack, and he smiled sheepishly at the glare he received.

"What? The trendy new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninja are wearing them."

"Crazy little idiots named Michelangelo, maybe!"

"…There are other people named Michelangelo?"

"…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

Leo got across without any incident, even returned Mikey's mask tails with a stern warning, before they turned to the large doors.

It was the darkest black, with the Foot symbol in red on the middle.

'Like it was written in blood…'

Once pushed open, they revealed an ethereal temple, mist shrouding the floor and pathway up to a Japanese-style temple, where five statues stood proudly.

Each had a symbol carved under them, and Artemis felt her muscles twitch a bit, eyes narrowing.

"Each of these symbols represents one of the five elements. Earth, fire, water, wind, and metal." Splinter explained.

The statues came to life, blazing in their element.

Artemis cracked her knuckles, shifting her feet into a wider stance.

"I knew this would be interesting…"

Their strange weapons were pointed at the group of mutants as they were circled, boxed in from all sides.

The blue one shot a beam of water, and the gold-banded turtle redirected it towards the earth elemental.

Mikey backed up closer to her as the brown 'spirit' literally ABSORBED the blow.

"ARTIE…"

"Don't worry."

The earth shook strongly with a sound like thunder, and the jade-skinned turtle lifted her hands parallel to the ground.

It slowly stopped shaking, but her arms shook with effort as she fought for control.

"ARTEMIS!"

Said turtle was struck with a powerful gust of wind from the side, smacking her into the air and into a wall.

It crumbled on impact, sending dust into the air as the ground rumbled and split open like a mouth.

Artemis groaned in pain, shifting slowly as her muscles protested.

"OW…"

Sitting up, she put a hand to her head.

Flinching, she felt a warm liquid on the side of her head and fingers.

Closing one eye so the blood wouldn't partially blind her, she stood up to her full height.

"That's it…No more Ms. Nice Turtle…"

Pulling her hands back, she flexed her fingers, and then pushed them forward with all her strength.

A huge wave of air, like a mighty clap of thunder, sent the earth elemental into scattered pieces.

The water one, holding Raph in a suffocating bubble of liquid, raised his weapon against her.

Lifting a wall of rock, she pushed it towards the elemental, crushing and swallowing her opponent.

Moving her hands in softer motions, she pulled the water away from her red-banded brother.

As he gasped for air, filling his lungs, the fire one lunged for her from behind.

Lifting her hands, she brought the water up in a wave, quenching the flame.

Metal raced for her, and she breathed deeply, reaching for her inner fire…

Breathing fire like a dragon, she melted the elemental, and was left breathing deeply.

Snorting steam, she tried to steady herself.

Using Firebending still set her off-kilter, and left her unable to use it again without fear of losing control.

Wind smacked into her like a fist, and she flew back, barely managing to keep her footing.

"Artemis!"

"Stay back!" She snarled.

Stomping the ground, she brought up a large boulder of rock, punching it at her opponent.

A sharp gust shattered the stone, and smacked her back again.

Cuts showed up on her arms and legs, but she shook off the pain, growling.

Bringing up her hands, she shot her own gust back at the element.

They were at a stalemate, caught at equal force, until the elemental forced it all out in one massive blow.

Crying out as the wind cut into her, she flew back like a leaf in a hurricane, smacking into a wall and shattering it with her shell.

Falling from the deep crater, she landed on the ground in pain.

With a hiss, she tried to raise her left arm.

"Artemis!"

Leo raced to her side, seeing the break in her forearm.

"Artemis…"

"I'm fine…" She forced out, sitting up as best she could.

"Don't use your arm! You'll make it worse!"

Artemis clenched her teeth, closing her eyes to the pain.

"But…I'm the only one…"

"You're not the only one. We're in this together."

She locked eyes with him, seeing the serious expression matched the brown eyes.

"…Alright…"

She smirked a bit, playful.

"At least we can use Mikey as bait."

Nodding a bit and smiling slightly at the joke, he helped her up as the others were knocked back.

Splinter took the Sword of Tengu from Leo's shell, and raised it even as smoke rose from the metal and his palms.

"Sensei!"

The wind elemental made a tornado, but Splinter managed a mighty swing that sent the 'spirit' into the temple, which fell in a crashing way.

The turtles ran forward, seeing Splinter's hand raise itself from a pile of rocks.

"Master Splinter!"

Using her uninjured arm, she lifted up the chunks of stone and threw them aside.

As Raph and Mikey helped him stand, Artemis felt her heart squeeze when she saw his seared palms.

"Leonardo…Retrieve the sword…"

Using one hand to condense water onto her palm, she rested it on her father's.

"To help with the burns…" She explained.

That's when the liquid glowed, and the injuries disappeared.

Crimson eyes widening, she watched the water move up her arms, healing her cuts, along with the one on the side of her head, before concentrating on her right arm.

Closing her eyes, she felt bone realign, then a soothing feeling that sucked out the pain.

"…AWESOMENESS! You can heal with your Waterbending!"

Watching as the water dripped to the floor, she nodded slightly.

"I guess I can…"

"This makes you wonder what's in store on the next twenty floors…" Don muttered.

"We've still got twenty floors to go?!" Mikey whined.

"If we even make it that far…" Raph added.

"There's no 'if' about it!" Leo stated stubbornly, still lifting rocks away as he searched for the magical sword.

"We WILL make it to the Shredder! Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home? Burned down April's building? Nearly killed us all?!"

He gripped the sword, raising it as it blazed blue.

"Because I sure haven't! And I'm going to see this things through to the bitter end!"

Artemis smiled, nodding in return as she stood up.

"Not by yourself, you know. I'm with you."

"Yeah! We'll see this thing through together!"

"I'm wit' ya guys."

"Me, too."

"ALL of us." Splinter agreed.

"April, any chance of finding us a stairwell out of here?" Don asked into his headset.

After a few moments of silence as he listened, he eventually directed Leo to search the far wall for an elevator.

Cutting down a tapestry, the blue-banded turtle found just that.

They all stepped in, and Don put a finger to the headset.

"So where does this take us, April?"

The speaker was on now, and the door slid closed on the family of six…

"Straight to the top, boys…Straight to the top."

"…There is no turning back now. But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja. My children."

Nodding, Artemis breathed out, feeling the steam on her breath.

'Now or never…'

Leo took hold of her hand, entwining their fingers.

She gave a grateful smile, feeling the steadiness quell her uncertainty.

The elevator opened, and they all stepped out into another Foot symbol-decorated hallway.

There was one door left, and the boys stepped back as Artemis stepped forward, cracking her knuckles and rotating her shoulders.

"Time to start the party…"

Clenching her fingers into fists, she jumped up and kicked the door wide open.

It crumpled like paper, flying into the room.

Looking through the large, Japanese-style room warily, she shifted her feet slowly as the others followed her.

Weapons out, they moved in fully, Artemis keeping a tight grip on the two small fans in her grip.

Flashes of smoke revealed the Foot elite, their weapons looking deadly, just like they had before.

"Shredder's Elite guard…"

"Ya can do it, bro. We're all in this together." Raph reassured.

Artemis felt her arms twitch, desperate to pull the blue-banded turtle into her arms in a hug.

"You don't know how true that is, freak." Hun stated from behind them, blocking their escape route.

"OH, I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass to Pluto…" The gold-banded turtle growled.

No one moved to attack, and it made the jade-skinned turtle more anxious than a real battle.

"What are they waitin' fer?"

"…Orders."

"Astute as usual, Leonardo."

Bringing up her fans, she shifted, ready to move.

"I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you, you will not survive this one!"

"Your little guard dogs can't stop me!" Artemis snarled, knuckles white from her tight grip.

"Artemis."

Pulling back slightly at the tone of voice, she looked over her shoulder at Leo.

"This is one I need to lead."

She smiled in understanding.

"Lead away, Leo."

"Elite…ATTACK!"

The brothers surged forward to meet the assault, and Artemis whipped around and away when Hun tried to grab her.

"Have to move faster than that!"

Jumping up, she did a roundhouse kick to his face, leaping back and bouncing from heel to heel, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

For the others, things weren't going so well…

With a snap-kick, Hun was knocked back, and she landed sturdily.

Pulling her hands up with a quick pull, a group of rocks came out, and she did a punching motion in order to send them flying.

She felt someone come at her from behind, but didn't have time to defend herself from the impending blow.

Closing her eyes, she was startled at a sudden sharp snarl and no pain.

Opening them, crimson eyes widened at the shape chewing and ripping at Hun's arm with its fangs…

"Mitsukai?!"

The dog leaped off, snarling at the man as he backed up, gripping the bleeding cuts.

"MITSUKAI!!"

With a happy bark, the ninja dog tackled her, licking her face.

"I missed you too, girl! But now's not the time!"

An elite tried to skewer her, but she breathed a gust of air, sending the ninja into the ceiling.

Sitting up, Mitsukai on her lap, she glared.

"How, rude! Can't a girl have a little quality time with her dog? JEEZE!"

She stood up, the gold-furred husky growling at her side.

"Can't even have a little reunion without someone trying to kill me…"

She shook her head, as if disappointed.

"I expected better than that…"

Bringing her hands up, she pushed air, sending the elite flying back.

"In the words of the ancient master…it ain't over till its over."

Everyone seemed ready for round two when the ground shattered before the Shredder himself, showing a large robot, the clear top showing Stockman's head.

"…Shell and a bag of rotten shellfish…"

"What is this?! Baxter Stockman?!"

"In the flesh…So to speak."

"You will pay for your false report of the turtle's demise!! However, you can redeem yourself…Destroy the turtles!!"

Artemis brought her hands up, ready to Metalbend Stockman into a pretzel.

"You blind, ignorant, self-important fool!"

Artemis elbowed Mikey slightly.

"Look whose talking…"

"I didn't make this suit to HELP you, Shredder. I made it to destroy you! For every punishment you inflicted upon me, I will make you suffer ten-fold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect!"

"Stockman, I'll have your head for this!"

"No, Shredder. I'll have yours."

Artemis leaned back a bit, smirking.

"Well, we can either get caught in a three-way fight with those two or beat the crap out the one who wins."

"I chose door number two!" Mikey answered.

"And YOU, meddlesome creatures! You have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

"…I guess we don't get a choice, bro…"

"Can you BELIEVE this guys yap? Whack job city!"

"I have to agree with you…Have you noticed a lot of people we know are crazy?"

"You'll all pay! All of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!"

"Are you sure it's the genius? Because I'm pretty sure your ass is going to be crushing us."

"You insolent little-!"

"Say the b word, and you'll wish you were dead, buddy." Artemis warned, eyes flashing with fire.

Don and Mikey were behind her at least, probably for protection from the crazy robot.

'Nothing can be easy, can it?'

She snorted steam like a bull.

'Then again, where would the fun be in that?'


	18. Chapter 18

Sliding into a stance, Artemis pulled water from the pipes and wrapped it around her body as it floated, like a snake ready to strike

Sliding into a stance, Artemis pulled water from the pipes and wrapped it around her body as it floated, like a snake ready to strike.

At Stockman, that is…

"I will enjoy dissecting you!"

She smirked, placing a hand on a snarling Mitsukai's head.

"Same here…"

One hand moved the vine of water like a whip, slashing the robots chest wide open.

Seeming angry, the robotic scientist shot missiles at her and the others.

Pulling up the floor enough to shield them, she closed her eyes as it was blasted to pieces.

"Artemisia, be careful!"

She nodded, water starting to crystallize around her fingers.

"I will…"

Bolting from her spot, the ice in front of her blocked the barrage of bullets as she jumped to the offensive.

Ice claws on her fingertips, she slashed straight through the protective dome as she flipped over him.

Landing easily, the water around her rippled as she stood straight and turned to Stockman.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

As the dome healed itself, she felt her eyes twitch…

"It's a self-healing polymer acrylic. Just one of thirty-nine patented items I created using the Shredder's resources."

"…Oh come ON! Give me a break!"

He shot more missiles at her, and she jumped back as the explosion sent fissures through the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you shoot those things!"

BAM!

…

"NEVERMIND!"

Rolling away, she watched the robot lift Hun up like he was a doll.

"…As much as I'd like to watch you dismember the big idiot, I have a score to settle with your big metal ass…"

Dropping Hun, he aimed his flamethrower at the gold-banded turtle, flames blossoming from the tip, and the water fell to the floor around her like rain.

Biting her lips to fight the fiery chaos within her very core, she molded the hot fire into a sphere.

Breathing in, it dissipated in her palms.

Something wet slipped down her chin, and she touched it carefully with a fingertip.

Seeing the vibrant red liquid, she felt her heart twist, and bile rose in her throat.

'Blood…'

A large hand picked her straight up off her feet, and she struggled violently.

"Put me down, you giant piece of shit!" She snarled.

"If you insist…"

Flying through the air was going up on the list of things she'd kill someone for doing to her…

She hit something before a wall shattered under the combined impact, and she sat up stiffly, groaning.

"OW…"

She flinched as the blood from her bitten lip dripped onto her plastron before trying to stand up.

Someone grabbed her wrist, and she yelped as she was pulled back.

Landing on hard concrete with a gauntlet at her throat, she cursed under her breath.

"Now might not be the time…" She growled lowly, and another explosion shook the debris.

Using the distraction, she slipped out of the metal grip and back flipped away.

Splinter was fighting against Stockman, though he was thrown roughly to the ground.

"SENSEI!"

Bringing up the water again, she used it to send a wave of sharp icicles at the robot, distracting him as the elderly rat got away.

Leo ran in to try and stop Stockman as he reached for Artemis, and was punched away.

"LEO!"

Don and Mikey tried to help, but they were smacked away, and Artemis jumped up.

He shot missiles at her, and she spun in the air, wind knocking the explosives off-course.

Don and Mikey wrapped rope around the robot's legs, and she kicked him in the chest, using Airbending to give herself more momentum.

With a cry, Stockman fell down QUITE a few stories, seemingly defeated.

Crimson eyes narrowed as she felt the air shift, and she FELT someone behind her…

With a flick of her wrist, water came up and crystallized as a shield, catching a gauntlet.

"Let's not be hasty there. The idiot hasn't died yet."

As if on cue, the robot flew back up, and she jumped back, bringing the water with her to block a punch.

"Not so fast!"

A missile hit the ground she was about to land on, and she cried out as she fell through thin air.

"ARTEMIS!"

Leo caught her hand, stopping the gold-banded turtle's descent.

"Leo…" She forced out, breathless from the scare.

"Don't worry. I've got you."

Nodding mutely, she helped lift herself to the edge as more explosions rocked the room.

"Be careful."

The blue-banded turtle nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Anything for you, love."

"And we'll always have each other."

The city crumbled above them, but she managed to Airbend the debris away.

"Maybe we should do this later…"

"Probably…"

Mitsukai yelped as she dodged debris, eventually hiding behind her owner.

"Leo! Artie!" Don shouted.

Both nodded, running into the fray.

Jumping up with weapons raised, they managed to cut off his missile arm and one of his legs.

The robot swung, hitting the blue-banded turtle into a wall.

"LEO!"

With a growl, she lifted up a large sheet of rock, throwing it at the robot so he fell through a wall and down to the streets below.

"I'm gonna miss that guy…NOT!"

Artemis grinned, high-threeing her brother.

"Got that right!"

"Alright, Shredder! Let's end this! Now!" Leo stated as everyone drew their weapons.

"I intend to!"

A wall blew, showing Stockman again.

"…Two major entrances is ENOUGH for one robot man, THANK YOU!"

More missiles were fired, and she flew through the air, bending a beam with her shell.

"OW…"

"MAN…Can someone PLEASE shut down the flying giant toaster oven?"

"Maybe we can pull his plug!" Don mused.

"Leo! His exo-suits power source! The cells on his back!"

"On it!"

Stockman shot at the blue-banded turtle as he charged, and Artemis used water the block and absorb the bullets, as Leo cut the cords.

The robot fell, seemingly motionless.

"Shut him down and shut him up!"

"FINALLY! He was so ANNOYING…Not as annoying as Mikey, though…"

"ARTIE…"

Then the robot stood up…

"…Scratch that…He is WAY more annoying than Mikey…"

"Why thank you-! Wait a minute…HEY…"

Stockman's talking was now like a fly's buzzing, irritating.

It made her want PUNCH something…

Preferably the scientist…

"So what you're saying is…"

Don lifted up the dismembered robot arm with a grin.

"This arm should still be fully functional, right?"

"Oh no…"

"Oh, yeah. Nail him, Donnie!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The blast literally sent Stockman FLYING, and Artemis was sure he wasn't coming back.

'If he does, I swear to God, I'm Metalbending him into a frickin' pretzel!'

She paused, then smacked her forehead.

'WHY DIDN'T I DO THAT BEFORE!?'

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes…"

Shredder kicked Don and Raph down, and went for Mikey as he was standing.

"MIKEY!"

Tackling him in the side, she knocked him out of the way and blocked the gauntlet with her fans.

"SHREDDER!"

Both Ninjitsu masters faced off as Artemis backed up, fans open still.

Shredder kicked Splinter straight through a wall, and her heart clenched.

"SENSEI!"

Jumping forward, she tried to grab his hand, but someone grabbed her by the shell and threw her backwards.

Landing with a dull thud, she groaned.

"OW…"

Sitting up, she glared at the Shredder, realizing Leo had gone to save their father.

"OH, I'm pissed…"

Flipping to her feet, she slid into a stance.

"No more Ms. Nice Turtle…"

Lifting the ground so it shook, she ducked as Don and Raph jumped over her, kicking the Shredder into an outdoor, rooftop garden.

Jumping out to face him with her brothers, she brought the water from the man-made pond.

They didn't do very well…

Artemis bit back a cry of pain as she was kicked into a tree, feeling the bark shatter on impact.

Groaning a bit, she sat up, and blades were at her throat.

"I want to hear you scream…"

The static from the Sword of Tengu made both look up.

"Get away from her, Shredder!"

"The Sword of Tengu…"

Leo blasted the man through a small wooden bridge, and the gold-banded turtle sat up.

Putting a hand to her head, she groaned as strange flying contraptions came in, Foot ninja blasting at them.

"Dear lord-! CAN'T I HAVE A BREAK?!"

Lifting up a boulder of earth, she fired it at one, knocking the ninja right out of the air.

"YES! I've got game tonight!"

Pulling the water up, she threw icicles at the many flying black-clad ninja.

Some went down, and she ducked under a powerful punch.

Kicking back, she hit metal, but the actual form didn't move.

"…Shell…"

About to break contact and bolt, she froze when his hand closed over her throat, slightly choking her.

"Join me. Imagine the control you would obtain, the power…"

"I don't want it the easy way!" She forced out in a deep growl.

A snarl cut through the air, and Mitsukai was biting and clawing at the Shredder's arm.

Almost carelessly, he threw her off, and she yelped in pain.

With his other hand, the Shredder reached for the sword, but Leo got in the way.

Summoning his elite, he was taken by surprise when she breathed out a large gust of air, pushing him back.

She joined Leo as he fought the Foot elite, and blasted them a few feet away.

"Artemis, I can finish this alone!"

"But you don't have to!"

She smiled, snapping her large fan open.

"That's why I'm here."

Blocking a naginata, she jumped up and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face.

Crouching, she dodged a shuriken, closing her fan.

"Why do you insist on angering me?!"

Standing up, she quirked an eye-ridge.

"I don't do thing just to piss you off…It's just a nice bonus."

She smirked.

"Besides, if I REALLY wanted to piss you off, I'd do this."

Putting a hand on the back of Leo's neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

Leo, surprised as the open show of affection, hardly responded when her tongue snaked into his mouth for a taste.

When she pulled back, a churr rumbled through her chest, like a kitten's purr.

"Mmmm…Chocolate…"

A responding churr escaped him, and he hardly realized the earth had come up to defend them from attack.

"You know you shouldn't have…"

Artemis smiled sweetly, like lazy honey, and nuzzled his chin.

"I know…and I don't care…"

"Artemis…"

"I just needed a taste…a little one…to calm the fire inside me…"

Earth crumbled, shattering the peace of the moment, and she pulled up an ice shield.

It shattered against the mighty sword's blast, and both turtles were thrown back.

Lifting her head in a sudden daze, her vision focused on the Shredder as he towered over the pair of turtles.

"You shouldn't have." He growled darkly.

"That is something you should be sharing with ME."

Stubborn as ever, she glared as a fire in her chest started burning brighter.

"Never."

"Then we'll both lose something we want. But you body will still be mine."

He raised the Sword of Tengu, pointing the blade at a still-dazed Leo's throat.

The fire roared like a dragon, and the yell escaped her throat with the heat.

"NO!!"

Fire flared, searing metal and throwing the Shredder back quite a bit.

It spiraled around her in a tornado of flame, sparking and blossoming as it made the air waver.

Instead of cooling, her core made the heat grow, scorching her veins and frying her nerves with pain.

Screaming in pain as she felt the pain start ripping her apart, she tried to pull the flames back in…

"Artie!!"

"Princess!!"

She couldn't pull in the fire…

Couldn't control it…

"ARTEMIS!"

Hands on her shoulders, steady, stabilizing her heart…

Arms around her waist, cold against her hot skin, cooling the flames…

A cool, light feeling crashed into her chest, holding her close as it seemed to blow the fire away…

Another heat, raging against hers, but bringing her control…

With a shaky breath, the flames were sucked into her chest…

Crimson eyes opened to her brothers, looking worried and slightly relieved.

With a small smile, she tilted her head a bit cutely as her soul fought to keep the fire under control.

"Hey, guys…Have s'mores without me?"

Mikey smiled a bit at the joke, but snuggled against her chest more.

"Oh, Artie…"

The heat boiled her blood steadily, and it made her vision blur.

Leo helped keep her up as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Artemis?"

"Too much…fire…"

"ARTEMIS!"

Raph caught her safely as she fell back, holding her close.

"It's a'right, princess…I got ya…"

She tried to keep her eyes open, and failed as the colors only blended more.

"Artie, are you okay?" Don asked worriedly.

"I-I'll be okay…B-But you guys h-have to finish th-this…"

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, concern wrinkling his brow.

"I'm sure…Just go…"

After a moment, Leo nodded.

"Raph, take care of her."

"I'm goin' wit' ya, bro."

Don and Mikey took her weight, and Leo kissed her forehead.

"Be safe, love…"

"Be careful." She managed in a whisper, nuzzling him lightly.

"I love you…"

Her senses darkened as they shared a sweet kiss…

"I know…I love you, too…"

--

Artemis awoke in a helicopter, her head on Leo's lap.

"You feeling better, Artemis?"

She smiled lazily, nuzzling his plastron.

"Yeah…Where's sensei?"

He stiffened, and she felt sure something was wrong…

"Leo?"

"He…We don't know where he is…"

Her heart twisted, and Mitsukai whimpered from the floor.

"Is he okay?"

"…We don't know…"

Sitting up, she ignored the pain throbbing through her.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she tried to comfort him.

The tears overflowed, and she buried her face in his neck.

"It's okay, Artemis…" Leo soothed, fighting back his own grief.

"We'll find him…"

He squeezed her in reassurance, closing his eyes.

"I promise…"


	19. Chapter 19

"Artemis, you feeling better

"Artemis, you feeling better?"

Looking up with fever-glazed eyes, she coughed.

"No…"

Leo smiled fondly, putting a hand on her warm forehead.

"Well, you will be…"

"I hope so…"

She sniffled, eyes half-lidded.

"I feel horrible…"

Don, Mikey, Raph, and their human friends were out searching for Splinter, and Leo had stayed behind to help Artemis over the fever and cold she'd gotten after the fight with the Shredder.

"You need anything?"

She covered her nose, coughing.

"Soup…LOTS of soup…"

"Alright, then."

He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right back, love."

"Hurry…I feel like I'm dying…"

He chuckled as he headed for the kitchen, Mitsukai curling up on her owner's lap to warm her.

Artemis sat back, snuggling into the deep comforter as Mitsukai wriggled and whimpered and nuzzled.

Coughing, she sniffled and shivered.

"Since when did you start feeling sick?"

She looked up as Leo put the tray across her lap, moving Mitsukai out of the way.

"Since the fight…I-I didn't think I was sick before…" She admitted.

"Just relax and drink up…" He assured.

She smiled slightly as she picked up the spoon.

"You're spoiling me, Leo…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

The gold-banded turtle giggled, muscles relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind the couch.

"Nope…I'm just not used to it…"

"I did this when we were kids."

"That was a long time ago, Leo…"

He kissed the top of her head, earning a curious look.

"That doesn't mean I don't worry."

"Oh, I know THAT…"

She giggled, looking up and kissing him.

"But it's been too long since you SHOWED it…"

The smile that spread across his face was a bit foreign to her, but she saw the familiar spark of love.

"Do you want me to?"

Faintly seeing where this was going, she smiled back.

"Do you WANT to show me how worried you are?"

She churred as he suckled at her neck, and she grinned.

Moving the tray, she reached up to pull him down beside her on the couch.

Caught off balance, Leo was trying to right himself when she kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sitting up now, he blushed as she scattered kisses along his neck, shoulders, and face.

"Feeling better?"

She smiled a bit, nuzzling his neck.

"Actually…Yeah…"

Wrapping his arms around her shell, he cradled her close as her kisses and touches slowed.

Eventually, she hugged him back, head resting on his shoulder.

"…You miss him, don't you?"

She barely stiffened, the slightest reaction to the question, and she nuzzled his shoulder.

"…Yes…"

He rubbed her shell comfortingly, and she tightened her hold.

"We'll find him…"

"I know…But I think it's more than that…"

"Artemis?"

"Leo…I think, in some weird, spiritual way…you guys help my bending…"

"…Okay, you lost me…"

Pulling back, she sighed.

"Before we…um…Got together…I couldn't Earthbend. And I've never been able to control my Firebending. But I have no trouble with Airbending."

"…What do you mean by that? That your connections with us affect your control?"

"Yeah. Like each of you is an element. Your earth, Mikey's air, Donnie's water, and Raph's fire. I suppose, in some strange way, I'm closest to Mikey…"

"Airbending is easiest for you?"

Seeing the slightest hurt look on the blue-banded turtle's face, she nuzzled him reassuringly.

"Well, I've been playing with him for years. We only just started. Give it time."

"Oh, alright…But what about Waterbending?"

"I guess I'm close to Donnie, but not close enough to be really good at it…"

"Firebending?"

"I'm not sure about that one…"

She furrowed her brow.

"I'm close to Raph…But there are moments I just want to hit him…It's volatile and moody, I suppose…"

"Which is why you have no control."

She pouted.

"Well, you don't have to say it like that…"

Leo smiled apologetically, smoothing the wrinkles on her face and making her smile again.

"You'll figure this out, love…I know you will…"

Resting on him again, Artemis closed her eyes, feeling tired.

"…What element would sensei be, then?"

She smiled sleepily, a soft yawn in her throat.

"Well, that's obvious…"

She felt herself drifting before she whispered the rest into his ear…

"Energybending…"

Leo watched as she slept, comforted at the solid weight leaning on him.

'I'm lucky to have her at all…She's so strong, but she knows she can't stand alone…'

He nuzzled her cheek, and smiled a bit at the sleepy churr he received.

'Maybe she's right…And we're all helping her…'

She shifted against him, a warm weight on his plastron.

'…I don't know what I would do without her…'


	20. Season 2: Chapter 20

"That was not pleasant…"

"That was not pleasant…"

"I feel like I've been turned inside-out an' back 'gain…"

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

"OWWWWWWW!!"

"Your whining is giving me a headache!" Artemis complained, massaging her temples.

"Um…Artie?"

"Yeah, Donnie?"

"I think we have some company…"

Turning, the gold-banded turtle gave a blank look to the soldiers with large, shiny guns…

"…Can we never find people who DON'T want to kill us?"

A laser hit the concrete near her foot, scorching the ground…

"…I'll take that as a no…"

Widening her stance, she steadied her hands.

"Then bring it on…"

Lasers were fired, and she brought some of the alley walls to their defense.

"Ready, boys?"

Raph smirked, twirling his sai.

"I was born ready…"

"Then brace yourselves…"

Her hands fisted.

"This'll be fun…"

The newly-made wall flew, hitting most of the unsuspecting soldiers.

The large water flask on her shell, the strap striping her plastron, popped open, and the water came out like a whip.

Some soldiers raised their guns, and she spun, the water cutting the blasters apart in their hands.

They were making short work of them, even if their opponents had better technology, and Artemis smirked.

"Well, that was easy…"

"Excuse me! Terrapin beings!"

Turning, the siblings caught sight of the strange robot waving to them.

"Follow me! The troops won't give up so easily!"

Footsteps and lights signaled company…

"…I say we follow the robot!" Mikey shouted, running.

Lasers were fired, and the gold-banded turtle brought up an ice shield.

It actually REDIRECTED lasers, and she grinned a moment.

'Waterbending SO rocks…'

"Guys, go!"

A snap, like wood in the fire…

"It's cracking!"

Once everyone was in relative safety, she returned the water to its pouch before spinning sharply.

The wind knocked the soldiers back, and she used Airbending to speed her way up stairs to the roof.

"Hey, guys!"

She stopped, looking down…

"…I hate dead-ends…"

"Here comes the unwelcome-wagon!" Mikey warned.

"Quick! Into that truck!" Leo ordered.

"No! I hate heights!"

Artemis sighed, grabbing hold of the robot.

"How do feel about laser guns?"

The group jumped, Artemis spinning slightly so her Airbending would lighten the sure-to-be-harder impact.

Once on the garbage, she released the robot and cracked her shoulder, loosening the muscle.

"You know, you're heavier than you look…"

"How did you manipulate the earth and water like that?"

"Oh, that…"

She smiled slightly.

"Let's just say I'm one of a kind…"

"And she's mean, too!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Now's not the time." Leo reminded.

"Where are we?" Mikey wondered, looking over the edge now.

"Somethin' tells me this ain't Manhattan…"

"I'm not even sure we're on EARTH…" Don replied.

The truck stopped, and the group climbed out, Artemis helping the robot out.

"Ah, Earth…Is that your home planet? I don't believe it's in THIS galaxy…At least, I've never heard of it…Are you the dominant species on your planet?"

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Raph demanded.

"Calm down, son. You're on the planet D'Hoonib in the Sitigon system. Federation territory."

"A different galaxy?" Don muttered.

"Master Splinter is so far away…So helpless…We have to help Master Splinter."

Artemis took the blue-banded turtle's hand, giving a reassuring squeeze as she nuzzled his cheek.

"We'll find a way…I know we will…"

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place…" Don mused.

"That question has been vexing me…How DID you materialize like that?"

"…I want to go home…"

The brothers gave the gold-banded turtle a curious look.

"Why?" Leo questioned.

She pointed.

"That."

Following her eyes, they found a troop of soldiers…

"…RUN!!" Mikey shouted.

Their escape routes, however, were blocked by more soldiers…

"…HIDE!!"

The orange-banded turtle hid behind Leo and Artemis, and the latter rolled her eyes.

"Little brothers…"

The group ran behind a food stand, and managed to sneak down the Mega Sewer Slide of Heart Attacks to safety.

"Check out THESE fancy sewers…"

Mikey whistled.

"Clean enough to eat off of…If only we had something to eat…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

Snorting a bit, she closed her eyes, filtering in the robot's, Professor Honeycutt's, story as she felt the water ripple and the walls vibrate dully.

Connecting to the system as she slowly 'explored' it, she filed away the story before the regular gentle sway of the air turned chaotic.

Eyes widening, she bit her lip and flexed her fingers.

"GUYS…"

"Yeah, Artie?"

"I think I know what keeps these sewers so clean…"

A huge robot turned the corner, long appendages grabbing garbage and feeding it to the circular, blade-lined mouth.

"…RUN AGAIN!!"

Artemis brought up the sewer water, breathing it to thick ice before following the others.

The wall shattered, and the robot started gaining on them.

"It's gaining on us!"

"I don't think we can outrun it!"

Artemis bit her lip harder, looking over her shoulder.

"Then we stop running!"

"If you guys can slow it down, I think I can stop it!"

The gold-banded turtle nodded, pulling up the water and blocking the mouth with an ice muzzle.

"Donnie, GO!"

He jumped onto it's back as the others got long pieces of pipes to help her hold it back.

"Hurry it up, bro!"

"I don't know how long we can hold it!"

"Raph, toss me a sai!"

Once the weapon was passed on, the ice started cracking as the sharp 'teeth' started chipping deeper in.

"Donnie!"

Artemis flinched at a mighty fissure in the ice.

"DONNIE!"

It shattered like glass, and Artemis slammed the sewer walls into the creature's sides to stop its struggles.

The robot's back sparked, and it died as Don was bucked off.

"See? Piece of cake."

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Don't EVER try that again! I almost had about three heart attacks in the last two minutes!"

Leo put his hands on her shoulders, helping her relax.

"We'd better get out of here before another one comes along…"

Agreeing, the whole group headed to the surface, hiding in an apparently-abandoned building with crates.

"The soldiers are everywhere…"

"Indeed."

"We've got to get out of the city fast. Raphael, we're gonna need some transportation."

"Back in two."

"Um…I'll keep an eye on him!"

The crimson-eyed turtle sighed, rolling her eyes.

"If Mikey's keeping an eye on Raph, I'd better keep one on Mikey…"

Heading for the 'exit', she flashed a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry, love."

Feeling the vibrations in the earth, she headed for Mikey's location.

He was being chased by a couple Federation shoulders, and smacked her forehead.

"I can't leave him alone for two minutes…"

"ARTIE!"

He jumped behind her, cowering like a child, and the soldiers stopped, looking at her warily.

"The general said to be careful with this one. She uses some kind of magic…"

"He said not to use lethal blasts, too…"

She smirked, and water became ice claws on her fingertips.

"Hold fire if you want…Because I won't…"

A tank stopped behind both of the turtles, and she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Easy…"

Suddenly, the tank's nose knocked the soldiers down and out.

Mikey seemed confused, but the gold-banded turtle smiled.

"Great timing, tough guy. What took you?"

He opened the hatch, glaring playfully.

"Just get yer shells in the tank. We gotta go pick up the others."

"Hold your shell…I'm coming…"

Mikey still clinging to her shell like a monkey, she made her way up and in.

Once everyone was picked up and safely inside, Artemis finally pried her youngest brother off her shell and leaned on the wall.

"Nothing like riding in style!"

"Couldn't you have boosted something a little less, I don't know…CONSPICUOUS. Something that might blend in better?"

She grinned.

"Leo, we're in a tank. A TANK. I don't see the problem."

"This puppy's invisible, it blends so well…"

They drove by a line of tanks…

BAM!!

"…Raph…"

The red-banded turtle smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you better be sorry…"

"Donnie, return fire!"

"In a minute! My D'Hoonibian is a little rusty!"

BAM!!

"LEARN FASTER!!" She shouted.

"Perhaps I can be of some service."

Honeycutt moved to the control panel, connecting.

"One of the perks of this robot body…Yes! I have weapons control."

Artemis nearly fell over as the tank swerved and fired, and took hold of Leo's arm.

"I HATE tanks!"

As they went through the smoke of a destroyed tank, they evacuated the vehicle and hid in the alleys, watching to see if their bait was taken.

The turtle's started sneaking away, but Honeycutt didn't notice until Artemis tapped his shoulder.

"How do you know all those wonderful disappearing techniques?"

She smiled, taking his arm to lead him.

"It's a ninja thing…"

The robotic scientist watched the female turtle before him, a bit perplexed.

If anything, she was kind to him, gentle even, her sharp tongue softened a bit.

Seeing her fight showed the rest of her personality, and he wondered how the two halves clicked together.

'Violent and passive…Rough and gentle…She's right. She IS one of a kind…'


	21. Chapter 21

"That's the fifth patrol in the last hour

"That's the fifth patrol in the last hour!" Leo muttered.

"Don't those guys have anything better to do?"

"Yeah, like eat?" Mikey stated.

"I know, poor baby…You're hungry, aren't you?"

"…We're on an unknown planet, in an unknown galaxy…Being chased by an unknown alien army…AND YOU'RE TALKING TO YOUR STOMACH?!"

"Well, it's talking to me! It's saying, 'Food…FOOD…'!"

"…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"We need an escape plan."

"We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly, and that means smuggling." Honeycutt informed.

"I think I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we might get off-world transport."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, Professor."

Walking down through the alleyways, Artemis made sure to keep checking their surroundings.

She felt SURE something was going to happen…

It twisted in her stomach and stung like a bee's sting, keeping her tense.

Fingers intertwined with her own, and crimson locked with deep brown.

"Are you feeling alright, love?"

She smiled slightly, nuzzling his cheek.

"I'm fine…"

Honeycutt looked back at the pair of turtles, realizing this probably wasn't normally an open display.

Don and Raph purposely looked away, and Mikey's eyes kept darting around.

He decided not to mention anything, either way.

The two seemed comfortable enough with it, and the gold-banded turtle DID seem in need of some reassurance…

She seemed so TENSE…

Crimson eyes flicked forward, and the robot realized they were in sight of the designated building.

"This doesn't exactly look like yer kinda place, Professor."

"I was partial to the cheese disk they serve here…At least…"

He knocked on his metal abdomen.

"I used to be…"

"WHOA…Alien pizza…What a concept!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"We can't just walk in there. Our pictures are everywhere." Leo stated.

"Maybe it's time to employ the Ninjitsu art of disguise." Don suggested, pointing to some robes hanging on wires.

Grabbing for the dark red robes, Artemis and Mikey realized they were out…

"…I hate D'Hoonib…" The gold-banded turtle muttered, pulling on the light gold dress.

Mikey held up a pink one like it was covered in slime.

"I can't wear this! I CAN'T!"

"What? It should fit just fine." Don reasoned.

"These colors clash with my headband! It's a fashion nightmare!"

"…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"If I'm wearing a dress for this, so are you!!" She growled.

"So no more belly-aching and suck it up!!"

"…You're mean when you wear a dress…"

"Don't make me hurt you…"

Hurrying now, Mikey pulled on the cloth, and Artemis smirked a bit.

"Still got my touch…"

"When did ya lose it?"

"I just thought it had gotten a little rusty, tough guy."

The group headed into the building, Mikey eagerly looking around for food.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him, straightening out the infernal dress and narrowing her eyes when she realized some people were watching her.

'Perverts…'

Noticing Mikey walking away towards a 'table', she sighed, rolling her eyes and following him.

"Mikey, we're not here to eat. We're here for some transport."

"But I'm HUNGRY…"

"You're ALWAYS hungry."

"Which means I ALWAYS need to be eating."

"…You're such fat-ass…"

She turned away as he ordered food, watching the group with wary eyes.

She looked over her shoulder at the food in front of her brother, and coughed to hide a grimace.

"Well…Enjoy!"

"ARTIE…"

She smirked a little, but it faded when an alien blocked her path.

A bit miffed, she crossed her arms.

"Hey, beautiful…Are you a library book?"

Tentacles tried to touch her arms, and her eyes narrowed.

"'Cause I'm checking you out…"

"I don't think so…"

"Feisty…I like that in a woman…"

"Then you'll LOVE this."

Her foot met his face, knocking him back, and she landed in a crouch.

"Just needed a woman's touch…Right, Mikey?"

"Yeah-! Wait a minute…HEY…"

She felt her eye twitch when Mikey's hood fell…

"…MIKEY…"

"OH!"

She smacked her forehead.

"I can't take you ANYWHERE…"

She twitched as Federation soldiers came in, guns raised.

Her fingers flexed, and she almost made the very building quake before Mikey grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the back exit.

A gun touched Mikey's shell, and the crimson-eyed turtle bristled.

"Hey, you! Get back in there!"

"You couldn't POSSIBLY hit a lady…But you know…"

The two shared a glance, smirking.

"A lady can hit you!"

Both kicked the soldier in the face, and he fell back.

Other soldiers came, raising their guns.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

She chuckled.

"'Beautiful' sure doesn't describe you, bro…"

"HEY…"

Her flask popped open, and the water wrapped around her like a vine, floating in midair.

"Come on, then. I DARE you to shoot."

"Troopers, fire!"

Throwing off the dress, the water came up like a blade, cutting the front line of guns apart.

Feet sliding, she brought the water back and froze it into an ice shield.

Lasers were reflected, and she made the ice shatter into icicles so they could pierce the blasters.

The others, however, were surrounded.

"Take out this alien trash, but DON'T target the Fugitoid!"

The ground rumbled, and the soldiers turned to an angry-looking Artemis.

"If you want to hurt them, you'll have to go through me first…"

Lasers were fired, but a wall of earth came up to defend her.

It was smashed forward, knocking a good half of her opponents into the far wall.

As the others gathered their wits, she used her water to push them away, pulling the liquid back into her flask.

A wall blew open, and large dinosaur-like aliens came in through the smoke, hefting larger guns.

"Find the Fugitoid! Destroy the rest!"

"Again? No one ever learns…"

Jumping up, she Airbended wind at the soldiers, causing them to skid back.

One tried to punch her, but she stood her ground, catching it with her palms.

"Nice try…"

Using her feet, she made a small pillar of rock slam into the triceratops-alien's chest.

"But not good enough!"

Lasers grazed her skin, and she clenched her teeth before shooting fire from her palms at them.

Crying out, they stumbled back as she broke free from a lock, kicking the alien in the face.

"We need a way out of here!" Mikey shouted.

"All aboard the Turtle Express!"

She was about to follow when someone grabbed her wrists, lifting her off the ground.

"HEY!"

Struggling, legs flailing, she glared venomously at the 'lead' alien.

"Put-Me-Down!" Artemis snarled, almost baring her teeth.

"I don't think so, migoto."

Blushing a bit at the very thought of being 'beautiful', she shook it away.

"Well, I don't care! PUT ME DOWN!"

He even caught Honeycutt under his other arm before he smirked.

"Prime Leader will be interested in meeting you…"

She put on her defiant face, stubborn, when she heard a shout.

"ARTEMIS!"

Turning her head a bit, her eyes locked with deep brown.

"LEO!"

The alien turned to head to the ship, and she yelped in surprise.

"LEO!!"

The table her brothers were standing on flew into the air with an explosion, and her eyes widened.

"GUYS!!"

She was thrown shell-first into the vehicle, and her hands were bound as Honeycutt was thrown in beside her.

They took off, and she sat up with mild difficulty.

'I'm not so easy to restrain…'

Breathing deeply, she breathed a fine line of flame at the metal chains, searing them off.

"Artemis-!"

She paused to glare at the robot, eyes flickering to the aliens.

"What?" She whispered, continuing her task.

"The Triceratons…Why would they take you as well?"

She shrugged.

'Almost done…'

"Then it must have something to do with your fighting…"

Freeing her wrists, she smiled a bit.

"Maybe…"

"Mozar to base. We're being followed. Destroy them!"

Looking back, she spotted her brothers in a beat-up vehicle in a rusted blue.

'Crap…' She thought darkly, seeing Triceratons go after them.

"What are you doing unchained?!"

Whipping around, Artemis was grabbed by her arm.

"LET GO!" She snarled, her foot snapping out to catch the alien in the chin.

He growled, tightening his hold so it bruised.

Gritting her teeth, she refused to break eye contact and back down.

"We'll fix that attitude of yours…"

"Try it." She growled lowly, eyes blazing with fire.

"You-Can't-Break-Me."

Once the vehicle landed, Federation soldiers ambushed the Triceratons and opened fire.

Artemis and Honeycutt were dragged into a bunker, and were thrown in before the door was closed.

She felt the ship, the Triceratons and the blasts and the crates…

The gold-banded turtle involuntarily relaxed when she felt her brother's presences in the building as well.

Honeycutt hid behind her as the Triceraton Mozar towered over them, and she glared defiantly.

"This will be interesting…"

"Commander, the Federation is powering up tractor beams!"

"Initiate the ion-burn!"

"But that will use up all our fuel!"

"It is the only way! Do it!"

The crimson-eyed turtle felt the force of it deep in her soul, and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, turtle. You won't die."

An atmosphere converter was clipped to her belt, and the tube forced between her teeth like a bit.

"A warrior like you is too important for that…"

Glaring, she snorted, looking away.

'Only because of how I look…It's always about that…'

She closed her eyes again.

'Leo, where are you?'


	22. Chapter 22

"Professor Honeycutt

"Professor Honeycutt. Turtle. You honor us with your esteemed presence."

Artemis snorted.

"Well, thank you, I…Wait, how you know who I am?"

She had to agree, but kept the curiosity from her face.

The strange plastic holding her wrists and hands together strained as she tried to free herself.

"We learned your identity from an old friend of yours. General Blanq. We know you have the blueprints for the ultimate weapon inside that robotic brain of yours."

He reached for the robot, but the gold-banded turtle got in the way, a fire in her eyes and a growl rumbling through her chest like a tigers.

He smirked in amusement, not used to someone so small having such a warriors fire, but still continued.

"The Triceraton Republic must have it. One way or another."

He grabbed her arm, and she almost bared her teeth in pain as he started pulling her along.

Honeycutt, worried for her safety and his own, followed at her shell.

They were 'led' onto a platform on a larger ship, facing an open window that showed a large piece of asteroid made into an upside-down cone shape.

"Behold. The Triceraton Home World! Glorious, is it not?"

She scoffed, looking away.

"It's not so great…"

"Come. The High Council awaits."

She HATED being pulled around like a disobedient puppy…

Glaring at everyone they passed in the halls, she noticed them avert their eyes when they saw the color of her own.

'They probably think I'm some kind of demon…'

They were put in the light of a large room, facing the wide end of a triangle-shaped table surrounded by Triceratons on two sides and the point.

"I can offer you protection from your Federation pursuers, and all rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. You will no longer be a fugitive robot."

Artemis took this time to study the Home World, feeling the vibrations in the ground and the footsteps…

"And you?"

Fiery eyes landed on the considerably small Triceraton, and her muscles tensed.

"How are you involved with the Fugitoid?"

"None of your business." She replied curtly, keeping her expression aloof and bored.

"Even your name?"

There was a moment of silence, and the Prime Leader almost thought he wasn't going to get an answer…

"Artemisia."

He looked up at the averted eyes and slightly embarrassed look.

He didn't realize it was because she never liked her full name very much…

"My name's Artemisia."

Honeycutt intervened now, to get back on the subject.

"That's very kind of you, Prime Leader Zanramon. But I can not in good conscious create a device for such destructive purposes."

There was a BAM, and Artemis tensed again, eyes narrowing at the hostility.

"You will be crushed into submission!"

Flexing her fingers, she felt heat building up under her skin as she took a slight step in front of the Professor.

"I mean…My friend, the Triceratons only seek stability, not conquest. Your Teleportal will be a weapon of peace, not war."

"I only wish I could believe that…"

"It's a load of bull." Artemis added, snorting in contempt.

"You'd have to get me up pretty early to pull that trick on me."

A hologram appeared on the table, showing a Triceraton holding some familiar weapons under his arm…

'No…'

"Excuse me for the interruption, sir. But we found something on the scout ship."

"This had better be good. Put it on screen."

The hologram spread to a screen, showing four Triceratons and her brothers.

'Shell…'

"We found these stowaways in the hold."

'Oh, Leo…What have you guys gotten yourselves into now?'

"I assume you know these creatures, Artemisia?"

She almost bared her teeth in warning as she felt where this was heading.

"You hurt them, and I'll be forced to kill you." The gold-banded turtle growled darkly, eyes swirling like an inferno.

"And what do I get if I don't?"

Trying to calm herself, she bit her cheek.

"What do I have that you could possibly want?"

"Your…services. Fight with us against the Federation."

She felt his eyes on her body now, and would've bristled if she could.

"And perhaps…Other things…"

She was ready to refuse, spit out fire and shout, but…

Her brothers…

Leo…

"…Just don't hurt them…" She ground out, closing her eyes.

"Keep the turtles alive…For now…"

The hologram died, and it felt like her heart was shaking.

"Let's skip the diplomacy, shall we? You have on orbital cycle to begin work on your Teleportal. If you refuse, your friends will be executed."

Her eyes shot open like fire.

"What about our deal?!" She snarled.

"It will be upheld…As long as both of you cooperate…"

Biting at the tube in her mouth, she tried to bite back the fire simmering in her throat.

She wondered was Honeycutt would do, but knew she could probably pull something off.

"…Then let me see them."

Keeping her eyes down, she tried not to sound more begging than she needed to.

"…Very well…"

--

Walking through the halls with a Triceraton guard on each side, she felt as much like a prisoner than the aliens around her.

They were apparently heading to eat, and she kept her eyes open for her brother.

Fortunately for them, she caught sight of them as a large, muscle-bound, pink alien threatened to bash Mikey's skull in.

With a quick push of her foot and a slight upward thrust of her hand, a short wall of earth separated them.

The alien seemed more surprised than her brothers, and turned to her with murder in his eyes.

"Try it. I dare you."

He seemed to study her, wondering if she had the strength to take him on, and seemed to shrug it off with fake nonchalance, walking away.

"Yeah, you'd better walk!"

"ARTIE!"

"AHHHHH!!"

Both tumbled head-over-heels until Artemis's shell hit the wall.

"Where have been? Are you okay? Did they try to eat your brains?"

He spoke so quickly she didn't understand HALF of the words that came out of his mouth.

"Mikey-MIKEY-MIKEY!!"

He finally stopped, an innocent smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"…SHUT UP!"

"…Okay!"

He snuggled into her stomach, still grinning like a little child.

The others came up, probably equally as excited to see her but not as likely to tackle her.

Though Don did join in on the hug, and Raph grumbled something before offering a hand to help her up.

Once she'd pried her youngest brothers off, she was surprised by a hug from Leo.

"Leo…"

"I was worried about you, love…" He whispered into her ear.

Wrapping her arms around his shell, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I…I did something wrong…I can feel it…"

"Love, you did it to protect us. That's never wrong."

"…I'm sorry…"

He was about to ask what she was apologizing for when the two soldiers that had accompanied her came up to pull her away.

Apparently, her time was up…

"Stay out of trouble, you guys. I can't always bail you out."

She locked eyes with Leo as one grabbed her arm and started dragging her off.

"Be careful…"

--

Artemis was stuck in a rather plain-looking room, with the biggest bed she'd ever seen and a small bathroom.

Boredly looking at the far wall, she kept trying to strain the plastic restraints on her wrists, hands, and ankles.

'Damn things…' She thought darkly.

All she wanted right then was to be with her brothers, to make sure they were safe…

She kept repeating a lullaby she remembered singing when they were all little, when she didn't care how she sounded…

The words escaped her lips with the lightness of air, filling the room with petal-soft sound…

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

Closing her eyes, she heard the door open.

"Artemisia."

Crimson eyes gazed up lazily, a blank expression on her face.

"Zanramon."

"You have a beautiful voice…"

Looking away, she snorted.

"Flattery doesn't work on me…"

"Well, that's a pity…A beautiful creature that doesn't accept compliments…"

Such compliments on her appearance always left her self-conscious and embarrassed.

Even when Leo would call her beautiful, she'd blush.

But this rush of blood was followed with a glare this time, and she snorted.

"Is there a reason you're here? I'm sure you have other people to threaten instead of trying to get in my good graces."

"Actually, I thought you should know what has become of your brothers…"

Her eyes snapped up, focused in an instant.

"They've been taken to The Games."

Now, the tone he used made her fear the worst, and her heartbeat raced.

"The Games?"

He smirked.

"For your brothers, it's certain doom."

She felt the fire under her skin roar, and the air almost wavered around her.

'No…'

She was taken to the arena, chained down in a seat in the Prime Leader's balcony, and saw the giant monster her brothers were to face.

'No.'

Struggling against her restraints, Artemis almost snarled.

'I can't just sit here and watch them die!'

The monster roared, tentacles flying.

'I have to save them!'


	23. Chapter 23

The creature roared, going straight for the group of turtles, and Artemis felt her heart clench

The creature roared, going straight for the group of turtles, and Artemis felt her heart clench.

Using her teeth, she bit into the chains, trying to rip through them.

Leo was smacked away, hitting the ground hard, and she felt the fire break free.

"LEO!"

The chains snapped with the force, and she jumped over the balcony railing before anyone could react.

Landing in a crouch, she spun as she stood up straight, the air smacking into the monster and causing it to notice her presence.

"Hey there, ugly. Want to mess with someone who can mess back?"

It roared, seeming to charge for her.

A smirk graced her features, and she brought up her hands.

"This'll be fun…"

A pillar of earth came up, smacking it under the chin and forcing the exposure of its belly.

With a spin, she used Airbending to smack the creature into the far wall.

It cried out as dust surrounded its form, and she stood up again.

"Artie, you are the TURTLE!"

She smiled.

"Yeah, I've been told…"

A roar, and she brought up her hands as the creature pounced.

Moving her hands, she used a gust of air to keep it aloft above her, allowing it to smash head-first into the wall behind her.

"Not good enough, big guy. I have the reflexes of a ninja."

A tentacle flew out, wrapping around her waist and lifting her into the air.

"HEY!"

Breathing in, she grinned.

"Hope you like barbecue…"

Breathing fire like a dragon, the monster shrieked shrilly before throwing her away.

"SHELL!"

Leo jumped up to catch her, and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks, love."

"Don't mention it."

"We'll take care 'a this, princess."

Leo put her down on her feet, and the four turtle brothers shared a glance before running at the simmering monster.

Mikey was knocked aside, but the others were grabbed out of thin air.

"Shell!!" She cursed.

"MIKEY! AIRBENDING SLICE!"

"GOT IT!"

Both jumped up, she Airbended Mikey onto its back before giving sharp kicks.

It got its face cut up pretty bad, and reared in agony.

This caused Raph and Don to be released, and they rolled once their shells hit the dirt.

Artemis landed under the chin, and used a large pillar of ground to throw it into the air.

"ARTIE!!" Mikey screamed, falling off into thin air.

Spinning, she boosted herself into the air, catching him easily.

"You're such a baby…"

"But I'm your baby brother!"

He gave the cutest Chibi Turtle Eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Unfortunately."

"HEY…"

Leo managed to free himself before the monster made a crash landing, and the five turtles regrouped.

"Artemis, do you think you can crush it?"

"I think so…"

Widening her base, she brought her hands up.

The ground started quaking, and everyone looked at her in surprise.

Her eyes were closed, and she had a furrow in her brow from concentration.

There was silence, surprise, and she brought a foot up to slam it into the ground.

Bringing her hands together, chunks of wall came loose and crushed the creature.

It fell motionless, and she relaxed so the rocks fell down.

"Ow…I have a headache…"

Leo hugged her around the waist from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"You did great, love…"

Relaxing fully against his plastron, she smiled lazily.

Soldiers flew in, and she tensed again.

Lasers kept hitting the ground in front of their feet, and the five turtles started backpedaling.

Strange wristbands were thrown out, chaining her wrists together and pulling her straight off the ground and Leo's arms.

"ARTEMIS!"

But the four fell through a trap door, and her eyes widened.

"LEO! GUYS!"

The ground started getting further away, and she struggled in vain.

Wind flew from her feet like blades as her legs flailed, and she attempted to break the chains binding her to the flying machine.

"OH, someone's gonna die for this…"

Twisting and pulling, she cried out when she was flung into a special metal cell and the bars came down, crackling with electricity.

'Like this'll hold me…'

Putting her palms on the wall, she gripped it tight.

As it bent, she closed her eyes, breathing deeper.

Pulling down, it came away like crumpled paper.

Artemis was a bit surprised, however, to see angry Triceraton guards on the other side…

"Hello, boys…"

She smiled, bringing her hands up into a defensive stance.

"Are you going to bring me in or what?"

They raised their blasters, and she jumped up, doing a roundhouse kick that made the air knock the guns aside.

Someone shocked her, causing the gold-banded turtle to cry out in pain and jump back.

"Why you sneaky son of a-!"

The butt of a gun hit her in the head, and she fell forward, unconscious.

When she woke up, she was lying on hard bricks, with Leo hovering above her in worry with the others.

"OW…Do I really look that bad?"

Mikey grinned.

"Not really. You look the same as always."

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Practice dummies, get over here!"

Sitting up, she rubbed her head, glaring at the overweight Triceraton with the electricity whip.

"Who are you calling a dummy? If you mean Mikey, I'm okay with that…"

"ARTIE…"

The whip went for her, and she brought earth to her hand before grabbing hold of it.

"How rude." She scolded, wrapping it around her protected knuckles.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

"Artemis."

Catching the look from her brothers, she sighed, releasing the whip.

"Oh, alright…"

Standing up, she stretched as the earth fell away from her skin.

"Weapons training! Whoever can take down the five off-worlder's gets extra food rations!"

Quirking an eye-ridge at the gladiators as they charged, she shrugged.

"Bring it."

Side-stepping an ax, she ducked below a hammer and then did a windmill kick to knock one on the chin.

Her brothers joined in, and she found it rather easy until a large ax-wielding Triceraton faced off against her.

He swung for her, but she brought her feet up to kick it away as the other one hit him across the face.

He fell hard, and she landed with one foot on his chest.

"Finish me. It is your right as victor. And you will be doing this slave a favor."

There was silence, and she brought her foot off, offering a hand to help him up.

"But…Why?"

"I don't like shedding blood…And you don't deserve it."

He seemed to absorb that, and took the offered hand.

There was a crackle of electricity, and she turned to see Grool going after Raph and Mikey as they defended a fallen Don.

Bringing up a pillar of earth, she stopped his advance.

"We look after our own, horn-head!" She growled, jumping up to kick him square in the chest.

He fell into a mound of purple gunk, and she flinched in mock-sympathy.

"EW…That smells worse than Mikey's room!"

"HEY…"

Grool managed to pull himself free, and she smirked in amusement.

"Aw…Are you mad?"

"You little freak! You'll pay for this! GUARDS!"

"Did he just call me a freak?" She growled lowly.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder, helping her relax.

'OH, I'll get him for that…'

--

"Food…Here, a culinary disaster gone wrong…At home, a masterpiece…"

They were at the end of the line, trays in hand as it moved slowly forward.

"I wish we were home…" Mikey muttered.

"I wish I could beat somebody up…" Artemis agreed.

"Ya two sure want a lot…"

"Don't tell me you don't want to bust some Triceraton heads, tough guy."

"…No, I do wanna do that…"

"Look. Grool's serving gruel." Don joked.

"What's that smell?" Leo questioned, wrinkling his beak.

Artemis smirked.

"I hope it's Grool and not the food…"

The boys snickered at the jab, and reached the front.

"Oops. All gone. My apologies."

The crimson-eyed turtle glared, and she thought she saw fear flash through his eyes at the color of her own.

However, she didn't realize her eyes were glowing with anger…

"That's fine. As long as I don't have to see your ugly mug."

"You GO, girl!" Mikey cheered.

"Why you little-!"

"Ah-Ah-Ah."

She smirked, wagging her finger at him.

"I don't think Zanramon would be happy if he found out you cut me up too bad to fight."

He glared, and they were caught in a staring contest until Leo put an arm around her waist.

"Love, let's not start something…"

Churring softly in agreement, she snorted and followed her brothers to a free spot at a table.

"MAN…I'm so hungry, even that ugly slop looks good!"

"You sure are hungry, bro." The gold-banded turtle agreed.

The large Triceraton Artemis had fought before, whom she found was named Traximus, gave some of his food.

"Eat. You will need your strength."

Others offered some of their portions, and she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Thanks…" She offered, taking a bite.

"No, thank YOU. We have been fighting as slaves for so long, I almost forgot what it was like to fight with honor."

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, Traximus, but what is a Triceraton like you doing down here with us?" Leo asked.

"Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the REAL republic. Once, we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all else. Now, we have a dictatorship that craves victory at any price."

Artemis leaned on the blue-banded turtle, looking truly sympathetic.

"That's horrible…"

"It is…Greed and corruption had robbed us of our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out too often and too loudly against our honorable Prime Leader and ended up here. Locked away as a slave. But you…You have reminded me of honor in battle."

She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I couldn't have done that much…"

"But you have. And I hope to find a way to repay you."

Mikey finished slurping his meal, and grinned.

"Seconds would be nice."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis pushed her plate over to him.

"But Artie-."

"Just eat. I'm not hungry."

Traximus watched the exchange with interest.

'Fighting for each other, protecting each other…Not once thinking of yourself…That is what it means to be a warrior…'

Turning back to his food as she smacked her youngest brother upside the head, he smiled slightly.

'She may not realize it, but she has the makings of a true warrior…'

--

"Alright, meat! Prepare yourselves!"

'I wish he'd stop shouting! My head's throbbing…'

The other gladiators were suiting up, and Artemis felt a bit bare without even her water flask or small fans.

"Hey, Grool. How 'bout some weapons?"

"Weapons? Why prolong the inevitable?"

"I'll show YOU the inevitable, you cocky horn-headed basturd!"

Leo and Don held her back, but she still snarled, sparks escaping her teeth.

The turtles walked with the other gladiators onto a platform that started heading to the surface.

"Farewell! We shall not meet again!"

She glared down.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!"

"I still have some friends in the Triceraton armed forces." Traximus stated, pulling a wrapped bundle from her back.

"I managed to get these for you."

Unraveling it, he revealed their weapons and her water pouch.

"…You are the best Triceraton EVER!"

Clicking the strap in place and putting her fans on her belt, she grinned.

"I love these things…"

"My babies! Daddy missed you! Did you miss daddy?"

"…"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"We owe you one." Leo stated gratefully.

"We gladiators look after our own."

They reached the surface, and she flexed her fingers.

The crowds were roaring in cheers and thundering applauds, and she felt the mighty vibrations in the earth because of it.

Zanramon started shouting things to the audience, but Artemis couldn't have cared less.

Personally, she wanted to Earthbend his tail so far up his rear it would come out of his throat.

Then again, she also wanted a nice ice cream sundae…

Either would work…

"I have some excellent news as well! I have decided that the beautiful off-worlder, Artemisia, will be my bride!"

"WHAT!?"

The ground quaked like the earth was about to split open, and fire seemed to simmer on her skin.

"LIKE F&ING HELL I AM!!"

"Like HELL she is!!" Leo agreed whole-heartedly, katana drawn.

Mikey hid behind Raph and Don, scared of the rage.

"Guys, are they going to kill someone?"

"They'll probably kill 'im, yeah. 'Specially princess."

"She'll probably rip the Home World in two while she's at it…"

"…WE'RE DOOMED!!"

The Fugitoid arrived, and Artemis tried to calm the fire under her skin.

"I'm gonna kill him…I'm gonna kill him…"

Leo managed to keep himself under control, and took hold of her hand.

"It's alright, love…We'll get him…"

"We'd better." She growled.

"Tonight's special event will be all gladiators against the four male terrapin warriors! A fight to the death!"

They turned to the gladiators, and Artemis widened her stance.

"Let The Game's begin!"

Traximus winked, and she seemed puzzled for a moment.

"We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!"

Guards came, probably to subdue them, and she snarled.

The gladiators were forced into a special room by laser fire, and she ground her teeth.

"TRAXIMUS!"

"Saurians, I give you Monzaramon and his All-Star Warriors!"

The four Triceratons were in shined metal armor, with large, sharp-edged weapons.

Artemis cracked her knuckles, and the flask popped open so the vine of water came out to surround her.

A gong rang, and the two groups, weapons drawn, charged at each other.

Bringing the water low, she froze the ground, and two Triceratons skidded.

Grinning, she jumped up, doing a split kick and knocking both back.

The others found it a bit more difficult, but Artemis evened the score pretty easily.

Finally, the four gladiators turned on her all at once.

"Ganging up on a lady? How rude!"

Jumping up, she let fire loose from her feet and made them back off a bit.

Landing on her feet, she spread her feet apart and brought up pillars of earth.

The gladiators were down and out, and she stood up straight, smirking.

"Greatest Triceraton warriors, huh?"

"Go, Artie! You are the TURTLE!" Mikey congratulated, high-threeing his sister.

"Aren't you glad to have me for a sister?"

"Not all the time…" Raph joked.

She punched him playfully in the arm.

"You wouldn't say that if I wasn't here, tough guy."

Zanramon, not happy, gave them a thumbs-down, but the audience disagreed.

They started chanting, "Live-Live-Live!"

"…Is it just me, or does the Prime Leader want to kill you guys?"

"I don't think he's gonna let us live!" Don answered.

"Let's not leave it up ta 'im!" Raph stated.

The camera machines got pretty close, and Don seemed to get an idea.

"Hey, Mikey. How about a little slingshot action?"

"Got ya!"

Using his 'chucks, him and Raph boosted Don onto the machine, where he knocked the Triceraton off and took control.

The others got onboard, but the guards were soon chasing them.

"Keep moving, Donnie! Don't worry about them!"

Artemis jabbed her palm forward, and a blast of wind smacked one guard off-course.

They started blasting them, and one lucky shot hit the engine.

"CRAP!"

They crashed into a wall, and jumped down onto the Prime Leader's balcony.

Freezing the water around her, she made an ice sword and put it to Zanramon's neck as his guards came to apprehend them.

"Hold your fire!" She snarled.

"Trust me, I'm pissed enough to cut his head off. Don't tempt me."

"You'll never make it out of here! Your brothers will shot down like dogs, and you'll be dragged back whether you like it or not!"

Leo put his own katana at the Triceraton's throat, looking angry.

"She's not the only one tempted…"

"MAN…I hope they're all really fond of this Zanramon guy!" Mikey stated, hiding behind Artemis.

"Really, REALLY fond…"

'I hope so, too…'


	24. Chapter 24

"Drop yer weapons

"Drop yer weapons! Or princess 'ere will cut yer leader into lizard cutlets!"

Artemis glared, feeling a headache as the annoying voices of the announcer's buzzed around her head.

"Do…Do as he says…"

The others went to pick up the dropped blasters, and Raph was handed one as Leo started pacing.

"So what do we do now, Fearless Leader?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to think through all that racket overhead!"

BAM!!

"That help?"

"Actually…Yes."

Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes.

"If you needed help with a plan, I'm always available."

"What's my favorite sister's plan?"

"…Mikey, I'm your ONLY sister…"

"That's why you're my favorite!"

She gave the grin on the orange-banded turtle's face a slightly irritated look…

"Whatever…Why don't we just head to Honeycutt's lab and take this horn-head with us?"

"…You are GOOD at this…" Don noted.

"I try…"

"Alright, then. Professor, take us to your lab. You're coming with us. And everybody else stay back and don't follow us."

Backing up towards the hallways, making sure not to take their eyes off the guards, the turtles, Fugitoid, and Prime Leader created distance.

Some of the guards retrieved their guns, and opened fire as they turned the corner.

One lucky shot grazed Artemis on her arm, and she gritted her teeth to hold back a hiss.

"Artemis!"

Leo took hold of her wrist, examining the burn, as Raph growled to Zanramon.

"Call off yer goons! NOW!"

Pushing the Triceraton around the corner, he held up his blaster.

"Hold your fire! And pull back!"

The red-banded turtle pulled their hostage back, and Artemis looked fiery-eyed by this point, growling in near pain and still-repressed anger.

"I'm THIS close the ripping off your horn and stuffing it up your ass." She growled.

"Now, love. Let's not get descriptive…That's never a good sign…"

"Leo, she's PISSED. She could do worse!"

Eyes widened as crimson eyes narrowed to slits, and the brothers could almost SEE the gears turning in her head…

"NO!!" They shouted in unison.

"What?"

She smiled innocently, but they saw the dangerous gleam in her eyes…

"I wasn't going to DO anything…"

"RIGHT…" Raph muttered.

"Which way to the lab?" Leo asked, getting back on track.

"Well, there are actually several routes. The Triceraton Home World, with its interconnecting asteroids is a bit of a maze, really…" Honeycutt answered.

"Show us the fastest way, Spike. NOW." Raph ordered.

"Or I'll let princess have a field day with your tail…"

"Really?"

"No."

"…DAMN IT."

"As you wish…"

Artemis snorted, but followed the others to a wall.

Zanramon pressed a button, and the wall opened before a strong wind pulled them in.

With a cry of surprise, she closed her eyes as they tumbled down a chute, all of them landing unceremoniously in a pile on the lab floor.

"You wanted fast, didn't you?"

"…THAT'S IT!! THAT'S THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE TURTLE'S SHELL!!"

"Artie, we need him as a bargaining chip!!"

"Donnie's right, Artie!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

"Princess, don't!!"

"ARTEMIS!!"

Even Honeycutt seemed startled at the rage in the gold-banded turtle's eyes, and the only thing stopping her from pouncing was three brothers on her shell.

Leo tried soothing the fire that threatened to escape her, and Mikey and Don jumped back as fire escaped her fingers.

"ARTEMIS!"

Holding her down as she struggled to regain control, the blue-banded turtle gave her a sound kiss before she seemed to relax.

"…You were acting, weren't you?"

Another innocent look, tipped off by a slightly sly smile.

"Why, what would you give you that idea?"

Mikey grinned.

"Our sister, the actress…"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood, straightening out her mask.

"Ha-Ha…VERY funny…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

Leo sighed, standing up and ready to give orders.

"Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut. Donnie, help Honeycutt gather anything he'll need to build his Teleportal."

"You got it!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Raph. Artemis. You've got guard duty."

"My pleasure."

Adjusting the flask on her back, she breathed out, searching the building with the vibrations coming in through her feet.

Closing her eyes and zoning out a bit from sounds, her eyes snapped up when Honeycutt put a blaster to his head.

"PROFESSOR!"

"I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now…"

She took hold of the gun, giving him a slightly stern look.

"Pull that trigger, and I'll have to go after you…"

"Artemis…"

"Please…You're our only hope…" Leo reasoned.

"…Alright…But you must promise me one thing."

The Professor handed the blaster back to Raph, and Artemis released her hold.

Her fingerprints seemed slightly engraved in his arm, her Metalbending accidentally having come forth.

"If all goes wrong, if it seems we are going to be captured, then you must destroy me so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that." Leo assured.

"But if it DOES, will you swear on your honor to destroy me?"

The siblings shared a glance, and Artemis sighed, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach.

"We swear…"

The crimson-eyed turtle snapped to attention when she felt Zanramon start moving, and kept a solid glare on him.

When he stopped, leaning on something, she felt a frown cover her features.

'What is he up to?'

"Where's the fastest ship out of here?"

"Hmmm…Now let me think…"

She could've SWORN he did something, she felt the slight vibration…

"You five turtles and Professor Honeycutt will have to make your escape in my personal cruiser. It's in my private space dock hanger."

Still looking wary and suspicious, Artemis took hold Leo's free hand as they headed for the hanger.

On the floating platform, the gold-banded turtle scanned her surroundings…

There it was.

A flash of orange.

"GUYS, IT'S AN AMBUSH!"

Lasers were fired, and she almost jumped down to fight them off when Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay and protect the others!"

"LEO-!"

But he already jumped down, katana deflecting lasers.

She cursed soundly under her breath, and brought up a gust of air to help redirect lasers.

"Mikey, fire overhead!" Don ordered.

The ceiling came down, taking down a majority of the Triceraton soldiers.

The platform stopped, ready to go down into the ship as Leo ran to join them.

"Order yer troops ta stand down! NOW!" Raph growled, aiming the blaster as Leo jumped onto the platform.

"Stand down! I order you-!"

A stray blast hit the platform, and the Prime Leader fell off as it shook with the force.

"What 'bout our hostage?"

"No time! Leave him!"

Honeycutt lowered the platform, and Artemis waved to the soldiers.

"Buh-bye."

Once inside, they ran into the control room.

"This looks pretty nice…"

Mikey jumped into a chair.

"Mr. Soling, ahead! Warp factor!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Not now!"

Honeycutt tapped into the system, piloting them a bit haphazardly into space.

The gold-banded turtle almost flew back, and managed to seat herself in a chair.

"Apparently, cruisers and tanks BOTH suck…"

Soldiers were already on their tails, and they flew around quickly, weaving and ducking.

Feeling sick, she ground her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Yahoo! Strike one!" Mikey cheered.

Another soldier was blown to oblivion…

"Strike two!"

And the last was soon gone…

"Strike three! You're outta there!"

"…LAME…"

"…Meanie."

Unfortunately, the seemingly safe moment was shattered when they were faced with the entire Triceraton army…

"Attention, Professor Honeycutt! This is Commander Mozar! Return at ONCE to the Triceraton Home World with Artemisia, or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors!"

Looking a bit defiant right now, she looked out the windshield.

"Fiercest warriors, huh? Well, I'd like to see how tough they are…"

She smiled at her brothers.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Can't say I'm happy with our choices…"

Leo pushed the thrusters, and the cruiser raced for the army.

Lasers were fired, and Artemis ducked her head.

"Master Splinter always said 'there is no greater weapon than the unexpected'."

"I really must meet this Master Splinter someday…"

The cruiser shook as shots landed.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!"

Mikey and Raph jumped to get to the guns.

"We ain't outta the woods yet!"

"Better get the shields up and running!" Don stated, fingers flying over the controls.

"Feeling confident in your piloting skills?" Leo questioned.

"Oh, yes. Rather."

"Good. Let's try to lose them in that asteroid field."

"ASTEROID FIELD!?"

But it was a bit too late for that…

"OH, I feel space-sick…"

"Just hold on, love. We'll make it."

"Well, I'd say the difficult part is over."

A strange portal opened, and the Federation army came through…

"Oh my…"

"And the REALLY hard part is just beginning…" Artemis finished.

"Hello, Professor Honeycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

General Blanq smirked on the hologram.

"Or should I say 'you ARE something that belongs to me'?"

"Let's stick with the first one. The last one makes you sound like an egotistical asshole. Wait, you ARE an egotistical asshole!"

"OH! BURN!" Mikey cheered.

"Did you really think the Federation would give up its most brilliant scientific mind without a fight?"

"…I think he went selectively deaf…Jackass…"

"They want a fight? Let's show them where we can find one!" Leo stated determinedly.

Looping around, they headed back.

They were fired upon, asteroids blasting to smithereens and smoke filling the air.

The two armies collided in immediately heated battle, and they managed to get out of the crossfire.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes.

"I think it's time our 'friends' get reacquainted."

"We can't avoid them for forever." Don noted.

"We don't need forever. Just long enough for you and Honeycutt to build that Teleportal."

"That planetoid should supply an ideal place to construct the Teleportal device."

They landed easily on the moon-like surface, and the turtle's pulled on baggy atmosphere suits.

By pressing a button, four of the suits adjusted to fit them just right…

Mikey's, however, still had a tail…

Don, Honeycutt, and Raph went to make the Teleportal, while the rest stayed inside to be sure no one was coming to attack.

"Guys, I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner!" Mikey informed.

"It looks like the Federation and Triceraton fighters are all coming our way!"

"We need more time!"

"You'll have to stall them!"

"How?" Leo questioned.

"We could get Artie to do her thing…"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"I'm not going to strip or something, Mikey!"

"AWWWW…"

"MIKEY!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! LEO…"

"Just keep them talking. ANYTHING to stall them from attacking!"

Mikey typed away.

"I hope this thing has three-way calling…"

Artemis settled in a swivel chair, propping up her feet as Leo took a seat in the higher chair.

She REALLY didn't want to listen to the fighting, arguing, lying, back-stabbing, or all-around horrible things right now, so she tuned it out…

'All they say is bullshit anyway, and I'm not buying it…'

She was almost meditating, in a place between oblivion and rest, when someone seemed to enter her mind like water through sand.

'_Artemisia…'_

She almost jumped, startled.

'Wh-Who are you?'

'_I'm your past-life, also an Avatar. My name is Avatar Kinsei.'_

'Why are you here?'

'_You will put to the test soon. You will need all your strength, all your skill…You will find power beyond your imagination, but be warned…It is dangerous…'_

'Why are you telling me this now?'

'_You don't meditate as often as you should, young Avatar…'_

'…Oops?'

'_Some will say it is best to lose all connection to the world, but others will say to keep a strong bond with those you love…Don't lose that bond…'_

Artemis felt something like a cool hand on her cheek, and she relaxed.

'I think I understand…'

'_I will try to speak with you again, but you must be careful in the meantime…'_

Someone shook her shoulder, starting to pull the gold-banded turtle from her deep state of meditation.

'I will…'

Crimson eyes fluttered open, and she saw Leo's slightly panicked face.

"Leo?"

"Love, we've got to hurry! The Triceratons and Federation are attacking!"

Jumping up, she followed them out the door as fast as they could go.

Mikey and Leo toted blasters as they ran to the Teleportal, and Artemis lagged a bit behind.

Her normally fast speed was hindered by the lack of air, and she struggled to keep up.

Leo took hold of her hand, and she almost stumbled.

"Don't fall behind!"

He blasted a Triceraton coming at her from behind.

"Thanks…" She stated, breathless.

The group crowded around the door, and Artemis stopped, bringing up a wall of earth to defend them.

As lasers chipped away at it, she felt sweat wet her skin.

"Guys, get inside!"

"But princess-!"

"GO!"

A large crack formed, like a chip in a tooth.

"NOW! BEFORE IT BREAKS!"

'I hope this thing works…'

Once everyone was safely inside, she followed suit quickly, closing the door before the earth wall crumbled.

The Teleportal glowed brightly, seeming ready to speed them back to Earth, when it seemed to suddenly lose power…

"Aw, shell…"

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that…"

"Gee, ya think?"

They got back out, ready to return to the cruiser and escape, but it was blown up by a mini Triceraton Home World…

"…BACK INSIDE!"

Lasers were still fired, and Artemis moved the water from her pouch, blocking and redirecting blasts.

The glass inside couldn't take much more abuse, and Artemis brought the water over them, freezing it as a shield from the sharp fragments that rained on them.

"I'm afraid we have no choice now!"

Honeycutt took something from his hand, and everyone looked confused.

"You must destroy me and the knowledge I possess! This is an EMP failsafe control. It will overload all of my circuitry and wipe clean my memory core."

He handed it to Leo, who looked unsure.

"If you don't kill me now, the weapon will fall into the hands of lunatics who won't hesitate to use it!"

"I…I can't…"

"But you SWORE. On your HONOR."

"Leo, love…" Artemis muttered, looking between them worriedly as the many soldiers closed in on her shield of ice.

His thumb was over the button, and the gold-banded turtle was ready to snatch it from his hands.

Suddenly, a familiar beam of blue light hit the group, paralyzing them as it grew larger, taking in the soldiers.

"But how can this be? My Teleportal didn't work."

"Well, somebody's did!"

"This feels kinda familiar!" Raph noted as they started coming apart, traveling back across the universe…

"Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time!"

Artemis closed her eyes, feeling herself flying through space…

'We're coming, sensei…We're coming…'


	25. Chapter 25

The next thing Artemis saw was the familiar alien lab, but her head was still spinning from the trip

The next thing Artemis saw was the familiar alien lab, but her head was still spinning from the trip.

"Not THIS place 'gain!" Raph complained as they stood.

"WE'RE HOME!" Mikey cheered.

Artemis put a hand to her head.

"Not so LOUD…My head hurts…"

"YAHOO!! WE MADE IT!!"

He went down to start kissing the platform.

"…I don't even want to know what's been on this floor…"

At that moment, the three Triceraton and Federation soldiers materialized behind them.

"…Aw shell…Not a moments peace…"

"Heads up, guys! It looks like we brought along some tag-along's!"

The soldiers aimed their blasters at each other, and the turtles tensed for battled.

"Rule number one, NEVER pick up hitch-hikers…"

"No!"

Artemis turned at the sudden voice.

"Remain stationary! Stay calm. We will return you to your native continuity."

A laser was fired, and the gold-banded turtle brought up water to redirect it away.

"What is this madness?! Where are the rest of our warriors?!" A Triceraton demanded.

Artemis pulled the water onto her hands, making spikes across her knuckles and claws on her fingertips.

"The Fugitoid! Seize it!"

"Oh dear…"

"FIRE!"

Shots were fired, and the crimson-eyed turtle pulled Mikey away from the crossfire.

"Take cover!" Leo shouted.

"A welcome-home party! You shouldn't have!"

A shot blasted off the tail of Mikey's suit…

"No, I mean it! You shouldn't have!"

"Mikey, DUCK!"

"Where?"

Tackling her youngest brother to the ground, they both managed to avoid being hit.

"I didn't mean water fowl, shell-for-brains!"

"SORRY…SHEESH!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

Those strange aliens came to try and subdue the warring ones, but were knocked away rather easily.

"Deploy stasis beam!"

The Triceraton and Federation soldiers were frozen once hit by the strange beam, and Artemis stepped back.

Raph seemed ready to attack, but a voice stopped him.

"My children, stop!"

A familiar elderly rat stepped in, followed by two 'guardians'.

"They are not our enemy."

Personally, Artemis felt tears of joy burn her eyes, and the water splashed to the ground as she latched onto her father in a hug.

"My daughter?"

"I'm sorry…" She forced out, giving a watery smile.

"I just missed you so much, daddy…"

With a kind smile, he wrapped an arm around her shell.

She hadn't called 'daddy' since she had talked about her nightmares not two years prior, and it meant she was troubled.

Her brothers joined in the hug, just as happy that their father was safe.

"My sons, it is good to see you, too…Please, my spine…"

The five turtles backed off, allowing Splinter to breathe.

"Here. I want you to meet some friends. I believe you have met the guardians."

Artemis nodded.

"Sure have…"

"It was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder, and brought me here to these benevolent beings. They saved my life."

The purple/silver-haired man stepped forward, and they turned their attention to them.

"This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu. Mortu, these are my children."

"Thank you for saving our sensei." Leo stated gratefully, and the five turtles bowed in gratitude.

"And sorry about the whole breaking in thing…" Artemis apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"But…who are they?" The blue-banded turtle asked their sensei.

"What are they?"

"They call themselves Utroms. And their story in inextricably interwoven with our own."

Quirking an eye-ridge, Artemis put a hand to her head.

"Really? That's strange…"

"The ooze that created us all was a bi-product of their experiments. With this Transmat device."

"So the chemical make-up of the ooze is caused by the non-essential shift on subatomic particles…"

Blank looks…

"Donnie, how did you KNOW that?"

"But how were we transported?! How did we get back here?! And what-?!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Calm down."

"All will be explained. But first, there's some business to take care of." Mortu assured.

"Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates."

"Yes, sir."

Once the alien soldiers were gone, Leo decided to introduce the Professor.

"Master Splinter, this is Professor Honeycutt."

"I must apologize for my present condition." He admitted.

As he told his story, Artemis looked around curiously, still searching the building through her feet.

"And that's how I came to be here."

"I see my children have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they were gone…"

"EIGHT HOURS!?" Artemis exclaimed, disbelieving.

"We were gone three weeks!" Raph added.

"Perhaps I can explain…" Mortu stated.

"The inter-astringencies of inter-dimensional space travel affect not only the basic laws of three-dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

…

Everyone turned to Don…

"That is SO cool…"

"YEAH…if it made any sense at all!"

"My head hurts…"

"The HECK is goin' on 'ere?"

"My friends, let there be no more secrets between us."

Mortu opened his shirt, revealing a strangely-slimy Utrom…

"OH GOD!"

Artemis felt bile stick in her throat at the surprise, and coughed to breathe.

"Don't DO that! I almost had a heart attack!"

She covered her mouth.

"I feel sick…"

"Follow me. We shall begin at the beginning."

Leo had to help her up, keeping an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall over and puke.

They followed the robotic body that housed an Utrom, they stepped through a doorway into a strange egg-shaped room.

"I've seen this movie…We're…We're not gonna have anything burst out of our chests, are we?"

"No…But I might do this."

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"This is the Oracle Pod Chamber, where our race reaches its highest state of communion." Mortu explained.

Artemis nodded, looking at the pods and the room.

"Where many minds enter into oneness, and we share our life experiences. Within these pods, you'll be able to share the story of our life."

"You know, I can't think of ONE science-fiction movie where a 'pod' is a good thing…"

"I have to agree with him on that…Small spaces make me uncomfortable…"

"All will be explained. Please, enter the pods."

The pods opened, and the gold-banded turtle took a step back.

"No thanks. Ignorance isn't fun, but I'll get filled in after."

Splinter understood her near-fear of closed spaces, and didn't question her.

Her worst nightmares had always involved closets flooding with water, coffins buried in the ground and cracking open, and being buried in a rockslide.

Leo gave her a comforting squeeze before following the others into a pod, and the gold-banded turtle sighed as they were strapped in by the machine.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms."

The machine was turned on, and Artemis sat down Indian-style.

"This'll be a long wait…"

"Did you not want to join them?"

"That's not it…"

She averted her eyes.

"I'm just…"

'Scared…'

Breathing out, she closed her eyes, trying to meditate.

Feeling a slip as she went into 'meditation mode', she realized there was a presence with her in that strange void.

Looking around, she spotted a young boy, only twelve years old, with large brown eyes and arrows on his head and hands and feet.

He wore yellow and brown robes, and had a warm smile on his face.

"So, you're the new Avatar. I was hoping it would be an Airbender."

She quirked an eye-ridge.

"But the Avatar uses all the elements…"

"Every Avatar has a primary element, the one from the nation they were born in."

"Really…Well, who are you?"

"I'm Avatar Aang, and I was once the last Airbender in my time."

"Aang…But you're younger than I am."

"I had to master the elements at a young age in order to save the world, but you won't have that sort of trouble."

"How did you do it?"

"My friends taught me the elements I hadn't already mastered. You, on the other hand, will find your teachers in a different way."

"A different way?"

She wrinkled her beak a bit in thought.

"And what teachers?"

"You'll see…"

He chuckled, grinning.

"Don't push yourself too hard!"

"WAIT!"

But the boy had already disappeared, and she sighed in irritation.

"Some people hardly help..."

Another girl appeared now, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, along with a blue anorak and boots.

"…Not another Avatar, I presume?"

"I'm Katara, a Waterbending master of the Southern Water Tribe. I suppose Aang didn't tell you much about your teachers…"

"Not really…"

"You're first will be a Waterbender as well. She'll be rather good, but you'll both learn from each other."

"A Waterbender…"

"Be careful, though. Danger surrounds you."

"Danger?"

Crimson eyes widened a bit.

"Leo…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can handle it."

Katara smiled reassuringly, but put a reassuring hand on the turtle's shoulder.

"Just don't lose your cool. It might cause more harm than good. Trust me, I know…"

Being pulled from the warm void, Artemis struggled to remain.

"Wait! I have more questions!"

"Later! There's trouble!"

'Trouble?'

Back in the physical world, where she felt the air and the ground, she sighed.

'What's going on now?'

'Seeing' the building, her brow furrowed when she felt a strange, small little thing moving around on ceilings and walls.

'What in the world is that?'

"I must say, this is a most intriguing device, sir." Honeycutt stated.

Artemis looked around as she felt something move, and her eyes narrowed.

'What is it? Is it dangerous?'

Something sparked, and her eyes widened.

'It's sabotaging the machine!'

Jumping up, she ran for the source, though Mortu and Honeycutt were too busy trying to fix the controls.

There was evil laughter, and crimson eyes narrowed on a small robotic body sporting the familiar head of Baxter Stockman.

"Stockman." She snarled.

He seemed startled, and started scuttling.

"Oh, don't run! I won't hurt you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jumping for him, she barely missed him, and he scuttled faster as she scrambled to her feet.

"Not so fast, you slippery little basturd!"

Chasing after him, she growled when he managed to allude her a second time.

Something was beeping, like an alarm, and she faintly heard Honeycutt's voice before a fire roared in her ears…

"Michelangelo's condition is critical."

Stockman tried getting away up a wall, but she used Airbending to jump up high enough to reach the vent he was escaping through.

'Mikey's getting hurt! Because of this little jackass!'

Going through, she flipped out to the ground, landing in a crouch before scanning the ground.

The little spider-head went straight for SOMETHING, and seemed to hook up to it.

"Hey! Stockman!"

He cried out as she lifted him into the air.

"I'm REALLY tired of you messing with my friends stuff. Mind to tell me what you did?"

"Leave me alone, you over-grown turtle!"

"Yes, that's technically what I am. Glad to see you can tell I'm a turtle."

She started crushing the metal casing, eyes murderous.

"But you messed with my brothers, and I'm not in the mood to give you a cookie."

Something stuck into her shoulder, and she flinched.

"Then I hope you're in the mood to sleep."

Feeling light-headed, she swayed, dropping Stockman from her loosening fingers.

The syringe came out with him, and she closed her eyes as she felt some blood seep out.

"Don't fight the inevitable."

She barely felt her shell hit the floor…

When did she fall?

Her eyes were fluttering closed, and her limbs felt numb…

"Nighty-Night, turtle. The Shredder will enjoy his new 'gift'."

She managed a soft growl before she slipped away…

"F you…"

--

Waking up slowly, she groaned a bit in discomfort.

Someone was carrying her, but she knew instinctively it wasn't one of her brothers.

Artemis felt cold, uncomfortable, and wanted something warm.

A nice blanket, a good movie, and a Leo to snuggle on the couch with would have been nice…

But no.

She always has HORRIBLE luck…

HORRIBLE…

She only realized that when she opened her eyes and saw the unwelcome sight of the Shredder over her…

His gauntlet was immediately at her throat, cutting off any cry she might have uttered.

"Let's not reveal our presence just yet."

She glared, eyes blazing.

If she had even tried to breathe, she'd have gotten a nice nick in her neck.

"I don't understand how the Oracle Pods malfunctioned…"

'Aw, shell…'

"Oh, but I do…"

Artemis was on her feet now, but the sharp blades still threatened to cut her throat open.

The Elite Guard, Hun…

She had to bite her tongue to hold back a string of savage curses…

"Shredder, let her go!" Leo ordered, looking worried for her.

The pressure of the blades increased, and they tilted enough to expose her neck, and the pulsing vein giving life-blood to her.

"Now, why would I do that? She certainly is hard to catch…"

"Leave her alone!"

The tip nicked her very slightly, causing a crimson tear to slowly trail down her pulse and jade-colored skin.

"And her blood looks beautiful, doesn't it? She has the perfect shade of skin to match…"

"How are you even alive?! I finished you off myself!! You can't be alive…"

"You merely separated my head from my body…"

"That usually kills someone…" She muttered, wincing as the blades threatened to cut deeper.

"A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all! For none of you will leave here alive!"

Eyes widening, she almost struggled, adrenaline starting to pump into her system.

'NO!'


	26. Chapter 26

"Attack

"Attack! Destroy them all!"

Stockman blasted Honeycutt back, and the five mutants clashed with Foot ninja.

Gritting her teeth, Artemis felt fire flare under her skin…

'Hold it in…'

It seemed to turn white-hot, and a thought occurred to her…

The fire escaped her skin in a near-explosion, and she stumbled forward, free, but weak from the sudden escape of strength.

"Artemis!"

Leo caught her before she fell fully, and her head rang painfully as she weakly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It hurts, Leo…"

"I know, love…But hold on…"

Shakily, she managed to get back her footing.

"I don't think I'll be doing THAT again…" She admitted, smiling weakly.

"I hope not."

A ninja tried sneaking up on the blue-banded turtle from behind, and Artemis used his arms as a pivot so she could flip over him and kick the ninja in the face.

Landing on her feet behind him left the turtle's shell-to-shell, and she smiled wider.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

He smiled playfully, unsheathing his katana.

"Maybe…"

"That means you didn't…"

She giggled before jumping up, kicking a ninja in the stomach as he tried to strike them from above.

The guardians came to protect Mortu from the Elite, but the Utrom still had to fight the Shredder.

"Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for nearly ten centuries!"

"I'm surprised that with your genius, it took you a thousand years to find us!"

Artemis, personally, was confused by that…

'A thousand years? But wouldn't he have to be immortal or something to wait that long?'

"If those guys have been enemies for that long…Then that means…" Leo muttered.

"This is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago!"

"…Okay, I'm DEFINITELY out of the loop…What?"

"It's a long story, Artie." Mikey stated, knocking a ninja upside the head.

"I got THAT much." She retorted, doing a sweeping kick and knocking an enemy onto his back.

"But what IS the story?"

"Maybe if you weren't so CHICKEN to get into the pod, you'd know!"

"Did you just call me a chicken?"

She glared at him, and she elbowed a ninja in the neck as he came at her from behind.

"…No?"

"I thought so…"

She noticed Hun grab Mortu from behind, and jumped up.

"Hey!"

Her foot smacked into his nose, and he stumbled back, releasing his hold.

"That's not very nice!"

Jumping off, she cried out in surprise when a hand grabbed her ankle and slammed her shell-first into the ground.

"OW…"

Utroms flew in on their strange pads, shooting lasers.

Shredder, releasing his hold on her as she pulled her shell from the crater it had made, fought off the little Utroms easily.

Earth crumbled off her shell, and she rubbed her head as it rang.

Looking around in a bit of a daze, she spotted a defenseless Utrom about to be cut in half by an Elite guard.

Moving her hand forward in a sharp punch, the ninja was knocked away, and she ran forward, scooping up the little alien.

Jumping into the air with an Airbending boost, she sighed.

"Sorry about this…"

"What? Why-?"

"DONNIE! CATCH!"

"Wha-?! AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Artemis made a ball of air to stand on, and only breathed out when her brother caught the poor Utrom.

"No hard feelings?!"

A spear-wielding Elite jumped up to try and skewer her, but she jumped away, spinning in the air to make a tornado that knocked him away.

Landing in a handstand, she flipped away from a ninja as he swung a katana at her plastron.

A simple roundhouse kick took care of him, and she looked around for anymore fights.

'…Is that little idiot SERIOUSLY going to attack Raph and Mikey at the same time?'

The two turtles got blasted into a wall…

'Shell…'

Stepping on the metal casing, she smirked as the little robotic spider struggled.

"Not so fun NOW, is it?"

"Get off of me, you little slut!"

"EXCUSE ME?" She snarled, and the clear crack of metal breaking cut through the air like a kunai.

"I'd take that back before I decide to leave you with only an EYE."

Something cracked loudly, hurting her ears, but he shocked her off.

"You slippery little basturd!"

The little red beams hit her straight in the chest, and she flew through the air, smacking unceremoniously into Hun, knocking him right over.

"Well…At least this cloud had a silver lining…"

Her wit was not rewarded, as it never was, and her arms were pinned to her sides by a large arm.

"OKAY, hugging is COMPLETELY uncomfortable!"

Legs flailing as she struggled, she grunted when the large arm tightened on her chest.

Lungs begging for air, she went by instinct.

Blood filled her mouth as her teeth broke skin, and Hun cried out.

His grip loosened enough where she could jump away, blood slipping from her mouth and down her chin.

"EW…MOUTHWASH!"

Spitting out some of the red liquid, Artemis shuddered.

"Ew-Ew-EW! It tastes like CRAP!"

The others seemed to be doing well, even though, when Stockman left to mess with the Transmat, the door was blocked.

Shredder was MOMENTARILY dealt with, and Mortu ran to the controls.

Two Elites and Hun ran to free their master, and the six mutants fought off the rest of the ninja.

"We will send assistance as soon as the Transmat is secured!" Mortu promised as he, the Utroms, the guardians, and Honeycutt ran to where the device would be.

"No problem! We'll be fine!"

Shredder came free of his 'prison'…

"…On the other hand…HURRY!"

They tried to make it to the door, but now the turtles and their sensei were the ones blocking it.

"Ya'll have ta go through us first."

"You are not worth wasting my time!"

He tapped at some keys, and a strange substance went over the door.

"…Oh, shell…"

A strange liquid came out of the sacks lining the room, and Artemis tried to divert the flow away from them.

However, someone grabbing her arm and dragging her feet out from under her messed THAT up…

"SHELL!"

A tunnel came out of the wall, and she struggled as Hun dragged her through.

"Let me go!"

The tunnel started closing, and her eyes widened as water came up to the lip.

"LEO!"

With the tunnel gone and the wall looking undamaged, the gold-banded turtle was surprised by a painful swipe at her cheek.

She felt two cuts open, leaking blood down her skin as she breathed out, holding back the bile in her throat.

"I never want you to say that name in my presence again."

"…You can break my arms, crack my rips, rip open my shell, and make me scream…"

Her eyes looked defiant, like a wildfire.

"But you can't make me stop loving him…"

He grabbed her mask tails, which she realized were now becoming stained a bright crimson with her own blood.

"We'll see…"

The Foot headed straight for the Transmat, and Artemis still struggled violently.

Her shell was thrown against a wall, dazing her as lasers were fired.

Her eyes opened with a snap when she felt her family nearby, and she sat up wearily.

'I've pushed myself too far…'

She gritted her teeth, getting up on shaky legs.

'But I need to push myself more…'

"I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference! Elite ninja, ATTACK!"

Without a moment to steady herself, she brought her hands up in a familiar Waterbending move, meant to make a wall of ice.

However, the Elite ninja stopped instead, as if in no control of their own bodies.

"…Oh-My-God…Artie's BLOODBENDING…"

"You know, it would be nice if I knew WHY…"

"…Isn't it a full moon tonight, Donnie?"

"YEAH…"

"Well, that explains it!"

"…NO IT DOESN'T!"

Hun charged for her like a bull, and her eyes widened.

"OH SHIT-!"

Moving her hands in an automatic reaction to the onslaught, the Elite smacked into the mountain of a man.

"…I didn't mean to do that…"

The five got up, sending her death glares…

"Now-Now…let's not get violent…"

Taking a step back, she smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't we have a nice pot of tea and talk this over?"

They lunged, and she jumped up, sitting on a ball of swirling wind.

"Well, there goes the peaceful approach…"

The Foot then went after the others, and she jumped to the ground.

Bringing up her hands, she made the earth quake with sheer force of will.

Her brothers fought on the large wires and such above, and held their own, so she wasn't worried for them.

Really, doing this caused Stockman some distress as he went for the Transmat.

As one hand continued this, she brought her other one up to her side, bringing water into her fist before it froze.

Spinning around, she got a Foot Elite in the face with her reinforced fist.

"Stockman, step away from the controls!"

Artemis stopped, thinking the Shredder had fallen off his rocker, when she realized it was Honeycutt.

'Controlling Stockman? Nice…'

"Stockman, don't listen to him! You obey only me!"

"Don't listen to him! Override all voice command protocols!"

Stockman's head seemed to spark and sputter, and the gold-banded turtle quirked an eye-ridge.

"…WHOA…"

"I'm…I'm free! I obey no one now!"

"I think he lost a few screws along the way…"

The strange spider-head clamped onto the Shredder's chest, shocking him thoroughly.

"OH…That's GOTTA hurt…"

"Who's in charge NOW, MASTER?"

Electricity was flying everywhere, and Artemis thawed the ice and moved it to defend her brothers from the shock.

"I'm free! Free from him at last!"

The turtles stared in surprise at the Shredder's motionless body.

"Um…?"

Stockman scuttled away, laughing evilly, and Artemis and Mikey shared a glance…

"WEIRD…Jinx, you owe me a soda! …SHELL!"

Hun lifted the body of his master, glaring at them.

"We'll be back, freaks."

A strange device fell from the Shredder's hand as the Foot retreated, and its claws dug into the ground before a countdown began.

Strange red spider webs spread across the floor, the walls, the ceiling…

"That's not good, is it?"

"Do not touch it! It is an Utrom Implosion Device! The techno-organic virus it contains will destroy you! Already, it is slowly infecting the system…"

Mortu ran to see what he could do.

"The entire building will implode…In less than ten minutes!"

Everyone looked surprised, and turned stunned glances to the timer.

"Can you stop it?" Don asked.

"No. Unfortunately, the virus is comprehensive…It spreads too quickly…"

"So Shredder found a way ta stick it ta us…Even in defeat…"

"Well, I'm not done yet!" Artemis stated stubbornly.

"I'm not going to stop fighting just yet. Are you with me?"

Mikey grinned.

"Always a cheerleader…"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"But what can we do? We can't disarm it…Unless…"

She felt a bit uncomfortable with the look Don had on his face…

"Donnie…?"

"Maybe you can stop the blast using your Firebending."

"I can't CONTROL my Firebending. I might do more harm than good if the blast is too large."

A hologram screen came up of three humans, though they suspected they were Utroms in disguise.

"Troops are coming deeper into the building."

"We have to get them out before the building implodes!" Leo stated.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off. There's no way to contact them." Mortu answered.

"If only there was SOMEONE on the outside we could contact…"

Eyes widening, she locked gazes with Mikey and Raph.

"April and Casey!"

Leo immediately pulled out his Shell Cell, calling the red-head.

"April, Casey! It's me! Leo!"

"Hello? Leo? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm hearing your voice!"

"Me neither! When did ya get three-way callin'?"

Artemis took the Shell Cell for a moment.

"April, hit Casey for me…"

"GLADLY…"

There was a smacking sound over the line, and the gold-banded turtle grinned before handing the phone back.

"What?!"

"HELLO? ALIVE?"

"OH…Right…YAHOO!"

"Listen, you have to get the message out to evacuate the building! It's going to self-destruct in about six minutes!"

As April and Casey tried to help, the crimson-eyed turtle felt fidgety.

"Mr. Mortu, the Transmat is powered up."

Guardians ran in carrying Utroms, ready to get onto the Transmat.

"Primary team, assemble on the platform! We're going home."

They were transported home without any trouble, but time was running too low for her taste.

Four minutes left now, and it was the Councils turn, as the last Utroms, to evacuate.

"Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us? We would gladly offer you asylum on our home world."

"Really? Me? To live among an advanced race where my knowledge will be used for good? It's a dream come true! But, my friends…I will miss you…"

Artemis smiled slightly.

"We'll miss you, too. But this is for the best. I mean, how many people can say they're friends with four mutated ninja turtles?"

"I…I can't thank you all enough…"

"Take care of yourself, Professor." Don stated, and the 'Fugitoid' stepped onto the large device.

"Mr. Mortu, thank you…For everything." Leo stated.

"Man…I hate long goodbyes!"

Mikey latched onto his sister's shell in fake tears, and she rolled her eyes before pushing him off.

"Come back when you're actually crying, shell-for-brains…"

"It has been an honor to know you and your race, Mortu-san."

Splinter bowed respectfully.

"It is WE who are honored, Master Splinter. Before we leave, a small token of our appreciation."

A strange orb appeared in the robot's hand, and he handed it over to the elderly rat.

It suddenly glowed, and seemed to take their father to a pleasant place before he returned.

"Your Master Yoshi was the most loyal guardian to serve the Utrom. He gave his life to protect us, but his spirit lives in our collective history. And now, my friends, you must leave this building while you still can."

Mortu stepped out of the mechanical shell, heading for the Transmat.

"Donatello, you would do me the honor of powering up the Transmat?"

"SWEET! I'm all over it!"

"Our little techno-geek just got his dream come true…"

A couple shuriken hit the controls, and electricity raced through the air.

Turning sharply, Artemis pulled out her small fans and snapped them open, before registering that it was the Shredder and his 'slaves'.

"As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!"

The man of metal jumped into the fray, knocking them down as he tried to get to Mortu.

A wall of earth blocked his path, and whips of water deterred him from getting close enough to break it.

Her brothers and sensei physically knocked the Shredder back as the Transmat powered up and sent the Utroms and their guardians 'home'.

Hun and the Elite went to track down Stockman as they did, but Shredder seemed royally pissed that his enemies had escaped him.

"You…You have been little more than thorns in my side…But now, you have robbed me of my triumph! And for that, you shall pay with your lives!"

Splinter blocked the sharp gauntlet with his walking stick.

"Shredder, there is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you could not survive!"

"And we like LIVING, thank you!"

"Then we shall all perish! Together!"

Don attacked with his Bo, but the staff broke in two on the harsh metal.

He was kicked away as Artemis brought wind to her aid, smacking gusts of it into the metal, red-eyed man.

Time was running out, and they were getting their butts kicked!

They cut him open pretty bad, and the Shredder cried out as sparks flew.

"Guys, use your weapons to penetrate his armor!" Don shouted, working on something.

"I think we can stop him for good!"

Stabbing her fans in the Shredder's chest, she jumped back to make room for the others to do the same.

"You pathetic creatures! You can not hurt me!"

"Don't be so sure!"

Using wires, Don shocked the Shredder so badly he fell down smoking.

With a hiss, the stomach plates moved, revealing a red, purple-scarred Utrom…

"Oh my God!"

Stepping back, she almost threw up there and then.

"The Shredder's an UTROM?"

"I THINK WE NOTICED THAT!"

"Is Artie freaked out because he has the hots for you?"

"Mikey, get your little ass over here so I can kick it!"

The little Utrom jumped on Raph's face, and Artemis panicked.

"Oh God!"

Bringing earth to her hands, she grabbed hold and started pulling back.

For leverage, she put her feet on Raph's plastron.

"Get him off! Or there'll be a little Shredder alien popping out of Raph's chest!"

"Leo, HIT HIM FOR ME!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

Shredder tried to bite her, but the earth guarded her skin from his teeth.

"HA! Nice try!"

She managed to make him release her brother, and chucked him.

"NOT!"

As the earth crumbled away, she looked at the time…

"…TEN SECONDS!"

"Guys, quick! I've got the Transmat recalibrated!"

They ran for the device, eager to escape the soon-to-be-imploded building.

"I hope wherever we're going is a lot better than the last place we went!"

The Transmat powered up, and they were transported away seconds before the Shredder would've attacked them or the bomb could detonate.

However, suddenly falling through the air wasn't terribly FUN either…

Landing on the unforgiving roof of the Battle Shell, Artemis groaned.

"Nice destination, Donnie…It's a wonder I let you drive…"

"Sorry?"

"Guys! Master Splinter! You're alive!" April stated gratefully.

They jumped down, reuniting with their human friends.

"It's great to see you guys…But I feel a little sleepy…"

With a yawn, Artemis stretched her arms as her eyes threatened to close.

Leo picked her straight up, smiling a bit at the surprised yelp and nuzzle he received.

"I suggest we continue our conversation in a less conspicuous location."

Everyone climbed into the Battle Shell, settling into the seats.

Artemis curled up, eyes almost closed…

"So, do you think we truly defeated the Shredder this time?" Leo asked as he patted her head comfortingly.

"Shredder? Don't tell me he was in there, too!" April stated.

Artemis slipped off as her brothers shared a knowing glance…

"BOY, do we have a story to tell YOU…"


	27. Chapter 27

"…I'm BORED…" Artemis muttered, Mitsukai on her lap dozing

"…I'm BORED…" Artemis muttered, Mitsukai on her lap dozing.

"Then go do somethin'…"

"Why don't YOU?"

"I don't feel like it…"

"You never feel like doing ANYTHING…"

The red-banded turtle gave his sister a blank look…

"Except fighting…"

"That's right. 'Cause it's awesome."

"…Oh, ignorance is bliss…"

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Exactly what it means, tough guy."

"…That's what I asked…"

"Idiot says 'what?'"

"What?"

"My point exactly…"

"Wait a minute-GET O'ER 'ERE!"

"EEP!"

Jumping up, Artemis gave a fake squeal of fright before running off, Raph hot on her tail.

Using Airbending, she jumped into the air and latched onto the ceiling, looking ready to stay up there as long as she needed.

"Get down 'ere!"

"And let you hit me? No thanks!"

She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

"OH, I believe you! We'll go have a nice tea party and wear frilly dresses! …That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell…"

"I hoped it was…"

"HEY…What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Jumping down, she gave him a blank look, waiting for an answer with hands on her hips.

"Uh…Weird one…"

"Well, thanks…" She drawled sarcastically.

"Nice to know you think so HIGHLY of me…"

"That ain't what I meant."

"So what DID you mean? Besides that I'm weird?"

"Yer just…Ya haven't noticed yer different from other girls?"

"…Raph, I have green skin, three fingers, and a shell on my back…YEAH, I know I'm different!"

"That ain't it! Ya just don't act like 'em!"

"…Well, I knew THAT…"

She smiled teasingly, and her brother relaxed, glad she was just messing with him instead of going into mood-swing mode.

"I just never thought it made me any less of a woman."

She walked off to the kitchen, leaving those words on the air and Raph wondering why woman had to be SO DARN DIFFICULT…

Mikey was making tons of popcorn, but Artemis managed to get around him enough to reach the fridge and pop a soda can free of its brethren.

"Yo, Artie! Would you make some of your famous white chocolate pudding?"

"MAYBE…"

"PLEASE?"

He gave her the most pitiful look, and she sighed.

"I'd SO owe you!"

"WELL…I did make some this morning as a treat…"

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah…but maybe I could have it…"

"Artie, have mercy!" The orange-banded turtle begged, clinging to her legs like a dejected puppy.

"I NEED it!"

"Oh, alright…and Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"…LET GO!"

Shoving him off one-handed, she popped open her soda and walked out towards the front door.

Mitsukai wearily lifted her head, giving a long yawn before resting it back on her sheets.

The poor thing had been so TIRED lately…

Don suspected that whatever was done to her to make her so strong had significantly shortened her lifespan.

Artemis always felt a pang in her heart when she thought about it…

Losing the husky for that short time after they'd left the farm had left her hurting inside…

She couldn't imagine what it would be like if the ninja dog died…

Raph was in front of the TVs again, watching the news and lazily twirling a sai.

"I hate watchin' the news! It's all bad! These gangs out bustin' heads…It ticks me off!"

"Raph, EVERYTHING ticks you off." Don noted, working on something.

"Not EVERYTHIN'…A'right, everythin'…"

Artemis leaned on the doorway, smiling faintly.

'They can be so entertaining sometimes…'

"It's MOVIE NIGHT!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn on one hand and an even larger bowl of her pudding on the other.

"Movie night, right…Where's that bonehead Casey? 'E's supposed ta be bringin' the movie!"

"Probably not the best idea to let CASEY pick the flick…" Don noted, settling in a chair.

"No telling WHAT we'll be watching tonight…"

Artemis decided leaving RIGHT THEN might be the best thing for her sanity…

Moving through the sewers at a brisk pace, to get her heart rate up, she jumped up into an alley.

Scanning the dark, she remembered to be careful as she climbed up to a rooftop and started her run.

She hadn't been out too long when she heard a scream…

Airbending her way across the street, she landed in a crouch at the alley mouth.

There were ten gangsters, though not Purple Dragons, ganging up on a poor old man.

"HEY! Didn't your mom ever teach you to respect your elders?"

They whirled on her, brandishing large knives, rusted pipes, and jagged pieces of glass.

"…Man, you guys just pick up whatever shit is on the ground, don't you?"

Whipping out her fans, she snapped them open and held them loosely.

"Well, are you all waiting for an invitation?"

She smirked.

"Come on, I can take it."

They charged as one, and she spun in a half-circle, the wind knocking them back onto their rears.

THIS, however, seemed to piss them off to the EXTREME…

"…No hard feelings?"

They pounced, but she managed to jump above the soon-to-be dog pile.

"…No one has a sense of humor nowadays…"

She was about to push them back again when a wave of water hit them, freezing them in place.

"…That wasn't me…"

"Sorry."

A girl of probably fourteen or fifteen stepped out of the shadows, smiling sheepishly.

"Just looked like you needed some help. Didn't mean to cramp your style."

Artemis quirked an eye-ridge at the girl, but a slow smile spread across her face.

"No prob. I don't mind the help. But we should probably get somewhere safer to talk."

The girl nodded, and thawed the ice, sure the thugs were incapacitated, and brought it back into the large pouch on her back.

Artemis helped her to a rooftop, and settled in a shadowed area.

She studied the slightly younger girl as she sat down.

She had the lightest blue eyes the turtle had ever seen, and long black hair done in a braid down her back.

The end was looped up to attach to the top, but it still reached her hips, and the loose bangs complimented slightly tanned skin.

Her figure was maturing, and she wore a white tank top and a purple sweater over her rather small breasts and tan cargo pants.

Water flask tops poked out of the tops, showing ample access to the element she obviously controlled.

"SO…Who are you exactly? I'm Artemis."

"I'm Mizu, a Waterbender whose roots reach back to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Mizu…Doesn't that mean water?"

"Yes. I was named by the Moon and Ocean spirits to teach you Waterbending."

"Moon and Ocean spirits…?"

"They're the ones that taught Waterbending at the beginning. Tui and La…Push and pull…Moon and Ocean…It's the very basis of Waterbending. Balance."

"Really?"

Artemis furrowed her brow a bit in curiosity.

"Tui and La forever swim around each other in an eternal dance, keeping the balance amongst themselves."

"This is a lot of spiritual stuff…"

"As the Avatar, you're the bridge between this world and the Spirit World. It will be your job to know of its secrets."

"…NICE…Anyway…You're supposed to be my teacher?"

Mizu smiled warmly.

"Only for Waterbending."

Artemis smiled back, standing.

"Then you'll need to meet the family."

Getting onto her feet as well, Mizu looked around curiously.

"Did you feel something?"

"Like what?" Artemis questioned, booting up her own senses into high gear.

"…Nothing…It's just…"

Mizu sighed.

"…I thought someone was watching us…I guess it was nothing…"

The gold-banded turtle wasn't so sure, but decided not to worry the slightly smaller girl further.

"It's alright. Paranoia, right?"

The blue-eyed girl smiled, feeling more secure.

"Right…Which way?"

"Get on my shell and we'll be there in no time."

She stopped, however, when her Shell Cell rang…

"Yo?"

"Artemis, we're heading out on an ice cream run. Want anything?"

Smiling, the crimson-eyed turtle chuckled lightly.

"Of course! Coffee ice cream with Oreo cookie crumbs. And…"

Mizu understood this was her cue…

"Chocolate and vanilla swirl."

"A chocolate and vanilla swirl, love."

"Is there a reason for the massive amount of ice cream?"

"You'll see when I get there…"

After saying goodbye, she closed it with a snap.

"Well, we'd better get going. Ice cream will melt if we don't."

"I'm with you on that one."

They headed there across the rooftops, and Artemis smiled as the two jumped down into the alley the Battle Shell was parked in.

"Hey, Artie!" Mikey greeted.

"Whose your friend?" Don questioned curiously.

"Technically, she's my Waterbending teacher."

Silence…

"…Excuse me?"

"Raph, I already said it. She's going to be teaching me Waterbending."

April and Casey came back with the ice cream, and everyone accepted their share.

As Mikey and Raph happily dug in, Don at least tried to make conversation with Mizu.

Mainly about theories, strengths and weaknesses of Waterbending, and personal likes, dislikes, or hobbies.

Artemis was just happy to have some ice cream, licking the melting mess from the cone and her fingers.

She noticed Leo staring, and smiled seductively, purposefully slowing her licks.

Stopping, the gold-banded turtle pulled her mouth away.

"Hey, Leo…"

Her hand shot out, snatching a strange knife from the air.

"Watch your shell…"

She winked, giggling.

"Even if you're distracted."

Everyone was on-alert now, ready for an enemy to jump out of the shadows at any moment.

"I have seen this marker before…"

Artemis turned as Splinter swiped the strange knife from her hand.

"But not from around here…"

"Ya think it's the Foot? Are they back?"

Mizu sighed, shaking her head.

"Not them…This is different…"

"You know?"

"Yes."

"It is a challenge. A marker for a duel. A duel where only one is left standing."

"Young warrior. The one called Leonardo."

Everyone turned to see the strange man come out of the shadows.

"I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki, the Shredder. But you stole that honor from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. And so, for fame and glory, I must destroy you in his stead."

"Just try it!" Artemis growled lowly, air slowly beginning to whirl around her.

"I challenge you, young warrior, to a duel."

"OH, I'll give you a duel you'll never forget!"

Splinter held his daughter back, sighing.

"It would be child's play to defeat a female."

"…That's it. Either I rip him up, or YOU'D better, Leo!"

He seemed to ignore her rage, and Artemis bottled it up, only snorting steam out of her nose.

Instead, he turned to Mizu, who looked a bit displeased to see him.

"It certainly has been a while. I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"The pleasure seems to pass me by."

She smiled, but it seemed false, and her voice was as cold and sharp as ice.

She wasn't attacking him with threats, but with her tone alone.

"Unfortunately, my passage into this world was meant to keep us from meeting again."

"You never seem very happy to see me…"

"I'm sorry if I don't seem to be bubbling with joy, but I was never pleased to meet with you. And challenging a new acquaintance of mine to a duel doesn't catch my fancy either."

"This is for fame and glory. Don't you understand?"

"Such things are selfish and egotistical. I'll have no part in it."

Looking away as a signal to the end of the conversation, Mizu was a bit surprised when Artemis moved a bit between them, glaring when he tried to advance.

"I think the lady said NO." She growled, using Airbending to send him stumbling back.

"These are not the rules for the duel."

"…I know…"

Everyone cast Splinter a confused look.

"Sensei?"

The 'Ultimate Ninja' brought out a strange double-sided paddle, and, after making it ring a couple times, caused a strange floating man to appear.

"…Um…WEIRD…"

"Sensei, what is this?"

"It is a Universal Challenge match…"

A strange blue force field spread over the group in a dome, and Raph struck it with his sai.

"What's up wit' this cage?!"

"If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit."

"And if he accepts and LOSES, then HIS life is forfeit…"

Artemis took hold of Leo's hand, already worried.

She had no doubt of what choice he'd make…

"Leo…"

"I have no choice, love…" He said softly, nuzzling her cheek.

"I'll be careful…"

"I know…"

With a determined set of her jaw, Artemis headed straight for the 'Ultimate Ninja'.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Hey, that was pretty good…"

Her faked smile fell as her hand shot out with the quickness of a striking snake, fingers wrapping around his neck.

"Don't mess with me, boy. You're already on my list." She hissed darkly, eyes as hard as crimson diamonds.

"I'm going to give you this warning once, so you'd better shut your mouth and listen."

The five male mutants and the Waterbender backed away, feeling the female turtle's rage.

"If you so much as TOUCH him, I'll be forced to rip out your intestines, wrap them around your neck, STRANGLE you with them, pull out your heart and force-feed it to you."

Tone calm yet sharp, she caused most of her brothers to hide behind their father.

"And if I feel it's necessary, I'll cut you up into little bite-sized pieces and feed you to a lake of hungry piranha."

She smiled, obviously fake, but sugary-sweet.

"Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded slightly, and she released her chokehold.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

Turning around, she walked back to Leo's side, and he gave her a curious look.

"Artemis?"

"What? I've got to protect my man, don't I?"

Chuckling lightly, the blue-banded turtle shook his head in amusement.

"You sure are one of a kind…"

"Do you accept the challenge?"

"…I accept the challenge."

"So noted. Challenge accepted." The floating man stated.

"Duelists, prepare!"

"Soon, warrior, you shall taste defeat!"

"And you'll feel my foot going so far up your ass you'll be able to TASTE it!" Artemis growled back, glaring hotly.

"Master Splinter, what is going on-?" Don started to ask.

"I will explain later. Now is not the time."

The elderly rat went up to the strange floating 'spirit', and Mizu breathed out, trying to keep some semblance of control.

"I demand a full observance."

"Full observance accorded."

"A full observance-? Fine, old one. Observe all you want! It will not change the outcome!"

The 'Ultimate Ninja' seemed to disappear within his cape, and his voice seemed to echo around them…

"Warrior…WARRIOR…Prepare to meet your doom!"

"…Boy, he's a little over-dramatic…" April noted.

"You have NO idea…" Mizu muttered.

Leo gently took hold of the gold-banded turtle's hand, and stepped a bit away from the group.

"Don't worry about me, love…"

"I couldn't help it if I tried."

Artemis smiled reassuringly.

"But I'll always believe you can do it. The only thing that worries ME is how hurt you'll get in the process."

"I feel the same…"

"We're just two of a kind, huh?"

Leo smiled a bit, nuzzling her cheek.

"I couldn't have ended up with anyone better…"

"I love you…Be careful."

"I will…Love you…"

The floating man made a puddle of water move below Leo's feet, and he started sinking in like quicksand.

They lost their grip, and crimson eyes widened as he disappeared.

"LEO!!"

"Calm yourself, Artemisia. All is in order."

Trying to calm her racing heart, she closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Behold."

Water came up, showing an image of Leo in the midst of Central Park.

"What do we do now, Master Splinter?"

"Now…we wait…and we watch…"

Mikey whined.

"But I HATE waiting…"

"Well, I hate you whining about hating to wait, so SHUT UP!"

"…Okay, Artie…"

Her fists were clenched tight with worry, knuckles a pale green or near-white with the force.

Every chance Leo could be struck, when he WAS struck, she'd bite her lip hard enough to draw blood.

As if to bring pain to herself to empathize with his own…

Mizu watched the family, the close friends, as they watched the fight.

They seemed worried, as if, by losing Leo, they'd all lose some large part of themselves…

To lose him, Artemis might lose her whole heart…

The Waterbender felt some kind of pride or respect for them, deep in the walls of her heart that were guarded by ice and raging oceans.

Turning back to the strange 'screen', a faint smile fluttered across her face.

'And I was worried I would feel uncomfortable staying with them…'

The scenery changed to a busy highway, the two combatants on top of a truck.

When Leo was struck almost off his feet after the 'Ultimate Ninja's' disappearing act, Raph and Casey jumped into action.

"HEY! That guy cheated!"

"That's GOTTA be 'gainst the rules!"

"Your complaint is so noted."

"NOTED? Ya need ta do somethin'!"

"My son, such things are considered at the end of the challenge. Not during."

"The end? It might be too late by then!" Don reasoned.

Artemis closed her eyes, biting against the sharp curses that were burning at her tongue and searing her throat like hot needles.

The two opponents were jumping up the cable wires of a bridge until they got to the top of one of the support beams.

The 'Ultimate Ninja' pulled out strange claws on one hand and a strange chained weight in the other, knocking Leo onto his shell.

Blood dripping down her chin, Artemis barely held back a roar of rage…

"It is hard to watch…I know…"

Crimson eyes turned to Splinter, and tears almost veiled her vision in a blur…

"But we must…"

"Sensei…there must be something we can do…"

"Yes…As family members, we claim Right to Attendance."

"…So granted."

There was a light from the strange paddle, and the bubble they were in sank into a glowing puddle, transporting them to where the fighting was taking place.

Now, Leo was no longer at his enemies mercy, and their hopes lifted.

He even had the strange claw in his hold, probably having swiped it for his trouble.

"WHOA…This isn't how we left things…" Mikey noted.

"Change is good." April concluded.

"Yo, you go Leo!"

Green dust was thrown into the air, leaving the blue-banded turtle temporarily blinded and coughing.

"That little cheater!" Artemis growled, fists clenched against the force field so she could be as close as she could.

Leo was kicked back to the edge, and was smacked over the edge.

However, he managed to catch on a wire, but his opponent jumped down to finish the job.

The crimson-eyed turtle felt something burn in her chest, blinding her vision in a violent glow.

Mikey jumped when he realized her eyes were glowing a strange white, and Mizu realized what was going on when strange arrow-shaped markings came to life, glowing on her skin.

Air came to life around her, like bladed tentacles or the mighty breaths of hurricanes.

She couldn't hold in her rage, and it flew out.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and Artemis turned to Splinter.

"Artemisia, calm yourself…It is not over…"

"Not over…?"

Her voice had a strange layered effect, like many people were speaking through her at once.

It faded with the glow, and she slowly turned back, eyes widening when she spotted Leo standing there.

"Let's you and me finish this. Now."

The fighting was a bit intense, at least, Artemis felt her heart pound a bit harder, a bit faster, with each passing moment…

She only relaxed when Leo kept the de-masked 'Ultimate Ninja' down with his own katana crossed above his neck.

'That's my Leo…'

"You lose."

"No…I can not lose. I can not!"

"Sorry. You just did. But you fought well."

Leo bowed respectfully.

"It's okay."

"I…I do not believe it…I…I surrender."

Leo pulled out the katana, throwing them so they skidded into the force field.

"Winner…Leonardo."

The field died down, and everyone ran to get a hug in and congratulate their 'Fearless Leader' on his victory.

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, happy he was alright.

"I told you not to worry…"

"I couldn't help it…"

Pulling back, the gold-banded turtle punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

She hugged him again, though.

"…Don't scare me like that again…"

"…I promise…"

More green dust was blown into the air, creating a large dragon that seemed ready to eat them alive.

Mizu brought out a large amount of water, and it hung in the air, waiting for the moment to strike.

Suddenly, something seemed to cut the massive beast in half, and it fell away, hollow inside.

As the dust cleared, they spotted an old man in a gold mask, wearing a red kimono and carrying a katana.

"Your highness." The floating man stated, bowing his head.

"To use such dark arts in defeat…Not only would you disgrace yourself, but you would disgrace ME, your own father, with your lack of honor. You have lost this combat, but you have the AUDACITY to make a name for yourself in such a manner! …Splinter-san, you have taught your students well…I salute you."

Both bowed to each other, and Mizu smiled a bit at the turtle's confused looks.

"You have fought well, young one. And won honorably."

The man made a green light in his hands, and Leo's katana appeared, floating towards their owners.

"I return to you your katana."

They bowed to each other.

"Once, many generations ago, we once visited this dimension. The people thought us goblins, but we endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of the Art of Ninjitsu. You have carried on that tradition well. Better even than my son. Come. We go home."

The three left in a flash of light and wind, and Artemis sighed.

'We have the WEIRDEST lives…'

She smiled at Leo's slightly-puzzled look, and they turned to head home with the others.

'And I wouldn't have it any other way…'


	28. Chapter 28

"Master Splinter, when you said we were coming up here for some rest and recuperation, I thought maybe you meant 'rest and recuperation'

"Master Splinter, when you said we were coming up here for some rest and recuperation, I thought maybe you meant 'rest and recuperation'."

Mizu giggled from the porch door of the farmhouse, a towel around her chest.

The turtles were training with their father, so the Waterbender had decided to change into her training clothes and do the same.

Moving to the small puddle she'd made, she draped the towel on a branch, revealing the two-piece purple bathing suit.

As she moved through simple Waterbending techniques, lifting the water and moving it stealthily, she kept an eye on their practice.

The turtle's, blind-folded, didn't notice her as at least four of them raised their wooden Bo staffs.

"Ah, Donatello...There is nothing more restful for a ninja than rigorous training…"

"Some crazy people must say that…" Artemis muttered.

THWACK!!

"OW!! SENSEI…"

"It brings focus and-."

The elderly rat stopped when he heard the sound of a videogame, and the gold-banded turtle rolled her eyes without lifting the cloth from her eyes.

'MIKEY…'

"GAME DUDE! SPEAK TO ME, GAME DUDE!"

'He's so LOUD…'

The orange-banded turtle was tugged back into line, and Mizu saw the amused looks on April and Casey's faces.

"Now, defend yourselves."

"Uh, sensei? We got zero visibility 'ere."

Artemis felt something shift in the air, and brought the wood up to defend against a walking stick, jumping up and back to avoid a sweeping kick.

"Not bad, huh sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Not bad at all…We are done for today."

Not daring to relax, Artemis put down her Bo when Mikey was knocked off his feet.

There was a domino effect, but Artemis and Leo managed to get out of the way, still blindfolded.

"Master Splinter, you said we were finished…" Don muttered in a near-whine.

"A true ninja should never believe everything he hears. Well done, Leonardo. Artemisia."

Both bowed after righting their masks, and the gold-banded turtle turned to help up her brothers.

"How do you guys always DO that?" Don asked, straightening his mask.

"…Bro, I'm an AIRBENDER…Figure it out. You're the smart one."

With a pout that she remembered from when he was put out by something, Don looked away.

By doing this, he herein spotted Mizu Waterbending in a bathing suit…

Artemis thought she saw Don's brain spark with the overload, and she giggled before knocking on his head lightly with her knuckles.

"Ow-! What?"

"You sure zoned out there, bro. Something on your mind?"

He blushed darkly, and glared at her a bit.

"NO…"

"…You can't lie to me…I can tell when you're in denial."

Turning to head to the picnic blanket with the others, a smile graced her face.

'Being a sister ROCKS sometimes…'

Mizu put a towel around her neck before joining the group, settling beside a slightly-flustered Don.

"Well, ya don't ALWAYS get it right, princess. Or Fearless, either."

"Name ONE TIME, tough guy."

"How 'bout when ya two first met the Shredder?"

"…I WASN'T FOOLED AT ALL!"

"Oh, REALLY?"

"Yeah, REALLY! JESUS…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! PRINCESS…"

"THAT was for questioning my instincts and common sense!"

"Wow…Thanks, Artemis…"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" She stated hurriedly, looking worried that she's hurt her boyfriend's feelings.

"I know…"

Mizu looked a bit confused.

"The Shredder…How exactly did you all meet him?"

"Well, the Shredder 'lmost 'ad Fearless 'ere believin' 'e was a good guy. 'E invited 'im ta a party, an' like a sucker, 'e went. ALONE."

SMACK!!

"OW!! PRINCESS…"

"Just doing my job…"

Mikey started doing his Darth Vader impersonation, and Artemis covered her face with her palm as Mizu giggled.

"Join me, Leonardo. I am your father."

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"I can't believe ya bought the Shredder's whole twisted story."

"Neither can I…"

"Do not feel bad, my son. You hoped his words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope."

"I'm just glad you guys opened my eyes…"

"I take it you all have been through a lot."

The blue-eyed girl smiled.

"Why not relax a little? I'll make s'mores!"

"S'MORES!" Mikey cheered, grinning.

Artemis grinned, nodding as well.

"I don't really like revisiting the past much, anyway. I'll help you."

Both girls headed into the farmhouse, and Artemis rooted through the cupboards for the 'ingredients' as Mizu brought out plates.

"How are we going to light a fire?"

The crimson-eyed turtle smiled reassuringly.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry about it."

"…Artemis?"

Looking up at her newest friend, the gold-banded quirked an eye-ridge.

"Yeah?"

"…You and Leo are…together, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I mean, it's not fake, is it?"

"Of course not."

"I don't mean to offend, but…"

Mizu averted her eyes, setting a plate down.

"…I really admire it…The way you look at each other, act around each other…That kind of love is something I've been looking for…"

The crimson-eyed turtle seemed a bit humbled at the thought that something so important to her was something someone else wanted close to their own hearts.

Noting that blue eyes were locked on a window, she followed the zoned-out gaze to her purple-banded brother.

"…OH…"

Smiling a bit, she put a hand on the Waterbender's shoulder.

"If you really want something nice, I suppose I'd suggest Donnie. He's such a sweetie. And I'm not saying that because I'm his sister."

Both girls giggled at that, like old friends.

"Really, he's sweet, but he can be shy sometimes. And expect ramblings. About technology…LOTS of technology…"

"I wouldn't mind…" The black-haired girl admitted.

"I think it would be kind of cute…"

"…Different people, different ideas of cuteness…"

"What do you think is cute?"

The ninja turtle smiled as she grabbed the graham crackers.

"I just love it when Leo puts on this cute little concentrated face. He wrinkles his beak and I think it's as cute as a bunny!"

"…I agree with you…Different people, different ideas of cuteness…"

Narrowing her eyes a bit to see if the other girl meant offense, Artemis relaxed at the teasing look she received.

"What do you think is cute about Donnie?"

Mizu paused, really thinking about it.

"I like that look on his face when he's really into a project and someone distracts him. It's like he's still not there, and the curious look on his face is adorable!"

"I like that one, too. All of them are cute in their own way…Well…Maybe not Raph…"

Both girls could agree on that…

If he found out ANYONE thought something he did was 'cute', there'd be shell to pay…

"That's the way it is with siblings…Can't live with them…"

"Can't live without them…"

"…Want to practice?"

The turtle smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. We can do the s'mores later."

Mizu, still clad in a two-piece bathing suit with a towel around her neck, led the way to a lake nearby.

Settling into a stance, she helped her 'student' imitate it.

"Waterbending stems from the concept of Tai Chi. Flowing. Using your opponents strength against them."

The girl went through some different stances, and it reminded Artemis of flowing water.

"There's balance between defense and offense, between motion and stillness. You have to find your center of balance, and then you should be alright."

"My center of balance is my hips…"

Mizu giggled.

"I don't mean PHYSICALLY. I mean SPIRITUALLY. You have to find that place inside you that manages to keep everything in balance."

The gold-banded turtle furrowed her brow a bit, thinking it over.

"To make it easier, you can go through some stances with me. Don't lift the water just yet. Just get the feel for the movements. Once they come easily, you should be ready."

Nodding, Artemis followed her teacher through the movements, closing her eyes to find some peace.

She felt her chi start flowing, following her arms and legs, traveling with her blood.

Mizu stopped to watch, already feeling her own chi start flowing.

When her 'student' seemed to get the hang of it, and her breathing regulated, the black-haired girl nodded.

"You're almost there. Let's start with the water."

The crimson-eyed turtle quirked an eye-ridge when the Waterbender stepped into the lake.

"Come on."

Shrugging, she followed, and her 'teacher' pulled up a large orb of water.

"Keep it moving in a circle…"

Moving their hands slowly, they moved the water in a continuous circle between them.

"Don't force the water. Just control it's flow. Don't fight it's natural push and pull."

Artemis breathed out, eyes half-lidded as she tried to obey.

It seemed like too much to be aware of at once, but she was slowly slipping into it like a second skin.

Like it was buried in her sub-conscious like old leather coats, and Mizu's soft prodding had caused them to be freed of some dust before they wrapped around shoulders like second skin.

"Artemis?"

Eyes snapping up, the water rippled for a moment with her sudden attention.

"Yeah?"

"You…kinda…"

Looking down at the water, she saw it moving in the air around her, like vines or tentacles or some such thing, and made an intricate-looking heart design.

"Um…Oops?"

"I can see all this training has gotten you distracted." Mizu teased, leading the way out to their towels.

The sky was darkening, dotted with silvery stars.

A fire was started further off, and they headed towards it to see everyone around it.

Apparently, they'd made the s'mores without them…

With a shrug, Artemis just swiped one from her youngest brother and settled on Leo's warm lap.

"HEY…"

"That's what you get for eating s'mores without me…" She mumbled around a full mouth.

"Well, then I won't tell you a secret!"

Quirking an eye-ridge, she looked at everyone else as Mizu settled on the ground.

"What secret?"

"Back at my shop...Before it was burned down…You were out cold, and then you started…GLOWING…"

Crimson eyes widened a bit in understanding.

"An' ya Airbended 'em away so we could get inta the 'closet'. I thought ya knew…" Casey finished.

"I don't remember…"

"That state seems to be a defense mechanism. But it doesn't seem to activate when you yourself are in danger. It is when the ones around you are in danger."

Splinter smiled wisely.

"I believe your spirit has always been ready to be a guardian. A guardian of your family, guardian of this world and the other."

"…I understand, sensei…"

'I'll need some Aspirin for THIS job…'

"Where was I before you two interrupted…? Oh, right."

Leo wrapped his arm around her waist, sighing.

"Even if the Shredder's still out there, no matter what he throws at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing he does will change the most important thing…That we're family."

A nice, reflective, DEEP silence…

Until Mikey burst out laughing…

"Leo, that was off the charts on the Sap-O-Meter!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Just eat yer s'mores an' keep quiet, Mikey. Leo's got a point." Raph stated.

SMACK!!

That was a marshmallow hitting the red-banded turtle in the nose…

Artemis managed to save the graham crackers when he pounced like an angry…no, PISSED…tiger…

"Artemis…"

"…Let's go…"

Soon, all five turtles were in the pile, and even Casey joined in.

Mizu smiled in amusement, though she didn't move to join.

"You couldn't teach them manners?"

"Teaching them ancient art of Ninjitsu is hard enough. I'm afraid even I can not work miracles…"

"It's a miracle even GOD couldn't pull off…"

--

Artemis was being led through the farmhouse blindfolded, Leo holding her hand.

"Leo, where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

He stopped her, and seemed to rush to do something before he righted her mask for her.

Crimson eyes adjusted to the candlelight, and she felt her breath stop a bit.

It was a table set for two, lit by candlelight.

Looking up at the blue-banded turtle, a large smile spread across her face…

"You are such a hopeless romantic…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, who said that?"

Smiling back, he gave her a slow kiss.

"Do you want to sit down? The food's getting cold…"

They settled in the chairs, and started eating the sushi and pasta set out.

"What did sensei talk to you about yesterday?" He asked, looking interested.

"Well…He's figured out we're together…But he says he won't break us up as long as we don't…um…have sexual intercourse until we're eighteen…"

"Well, I think we can do it…"

He smirked a little.

"As long as you stop licking your ice cream like that…"

"Hey, it's called 'teasing'." She informed, a sly smile on her face.

"And besides, sensei never said ANYTHING about making-out…"

Their eyes locked, and her smile spread to a grin.

"Who do you share a room with?"

"Don."

"He went out with Mizu a while ago…"

"…Let's go."

"I'm RIGHT behind you…"

--

Mizu breathed out, and a bridge of ice went over the water so she could walk to the near-center of the lake.

Setting a beat in her head, she started moving, the stances seeming so fluid and light that it seemed like she was dancing.

Don had followed her out, and stopped when he saw her 'dancing' in the moonlight.

Something about the way the light made her skin glow…

Made her eyes sparkle like diamonds…

He was frozen in place, mind racing as his body stayed numb.

Mizu slowed down, coming to a stop, when she spotted the purple-banded turtle on the shore.

A bit embarrassed to have been caught, and even more so because of WHO had caught her, she headed back.

"Hey…"

"H-Hey…"

Stepping onto the shore, she grabbed a towel to cover her bathing suit again.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"I didn't mean to intrude-!"

He seemed flustered by something, as embarrassed to be caught watching as she was to be caught dancing.

"It's alright…I'm just not used to it…"

She smiled reassuringly.

"…You did great…" He forced out, blushing.

"It was…beautiful…"

Mizu blushed as well, fidgeting with her looped braid.

"Thanks…"

"…D-Do you want to stargaze with me? I-I mean, o-only if you want to!"

She put a hand over his own, trying to reassure him.

"I'd love to…"

Smiling in relief, Don led her to the porch swing, and both settled down before turning their gazes to the night sky.

The dark-eyed turtle blushed when she leaned on his shoulder, seeming a bit tired so late at night.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

She yawned a bit, resting her weight against his side.

"…Just tired…"

Hesitantly, the purple-banded turtle put an arm around her shoulders, reasoning with himself that it was only to keep the blood circulating.

'I'm in WAY over my head…'


	29. Chapter 29

"Just try to keep balanced…Move the water like it's an extension of your whole body…"

"Just try to keep balanced…Move the water like it's an extension of your whole body…"

Artemis breathed out, moving slowly but smoothly through the stances as the water followed her hands.

She seemed to be getting it…

"Think fast!"

The water became as sharp as a blade, cutting the flying brick in half.

"Good job."

Mizu smiled, looking proud at the progress.

"Let's try a cool-down-."

There was a loud splash, and the Waterbender's hands came up, stopping the water in midair.

"Oops…Sorry…" Don apologized, smiling sheepishly behind his diving helmet.

April huffed, drenched in sewer water.

Something threatened to zoom past the two girls, and Artemis sighed, holding her arm out to the side.

Catching orange mask tails, she yanked her youngest brother off his hoverboard.

"Mikey, you could hurt someone-!"

"AH-!"

CRASH!!

"…Like you just did?"

"Shell-! April, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine…Just drenched in sewer water and knocked on the floor…"

"I'm really sorry!" The gold-banded turtle apologized, releasing Mikey so she could go to the red-head's aid.

Mizu, just as worried, hurried to the woman's side as well, when Casey decided to make an appearance…

"Yo, guys. I'm borrowin' a bunch 'a tools."

"Casey's here…Let's go to our room…"

Mizu had to agree, and the two girls headed to the room they now shared.

Artemis's bed was still a pile of mattresses with a mound of blankets, but Mizu had brought in a hammock bed covered with thick blankets.

Mitsukai was currently on the mound of blankets, seeming to be wheezing, ears back and tongue hanging out.

"Mitsukai?"

The husky shivered, a pitiful whimper escaping her jaws.

"Baby?!"

Artemis was at the canine's head, cradling it worriedly as her Waterbender friend kneeled at the gold dog's side.

"Her breathing is really off…"

"Can you help?"

"I'll try…"

Bringing water to her hands, she placed the glowing liquid on the dog's heaving side.

"…Her heartbeat is irregular…It might be something mental…Or she's just old…"

"…Is there anything I can do?"

"…No…But maybe there's something I can do…"

Nodding, and looking worried, she gave the dog a quick hug around the head.

"Don't worry. My healing ability is more advanced than yours. I think I can handle it."

Still looking uncertain, the turtle was shooed from the room, and mumbled a quick prayer before turning to the room.

She paused before moving, and looked up at the brick ceiling.

'I know you're up there…At least, I hope you are…You've thrown a lot of things at this family, and we've managed to make it through…But one of the good things you did was give me Mitsukai…Please…don't take her away from me…'

Tears stung at crimson eyes, and Artemis started wiping them away.

'It hurt so much to let her go before…I'm just scared that this time she'll never come back…Just let me keep her…please…'

"Artemis?"

Looking up at the blue-banded turtle, she managed a weak smile.

"Hey, Leo…"

"Is something wrong?"

"…Mitsukai's getting worse…Mizu's not sure if she'll make it…"

Looking sympathetic, Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure she'll be okay…"

"Leo, she's just so OLD right now…I-I'll miss her…"

"She'll pull through it, and maybe she'll be as lively as before."

"That's asking for a miracle…"

"Who says you don't deserve one?"

Smiling a bit, she nuzzled his shoulder.

"…Maybe you're right…Hey, where's Casey?"

"He went to get ready for his date with April tonight."

"They're going out?"

"They say it's not a date."

Smiling slyly, Artemis giggled.

"Well, we'll just see about that…"

--

Watching Casey give April flowers, Artemis was completely POSITIVE they were in denial about their feelings…

She had a sense for such things…

"SO…Where are you taking our April?"

"Guys, it's not a date."

"And when will you have her home, young man?"

The gold-banded turtle smiled.

"Well, you two sure sound like her parents…Let me try something…"

She walked up to Casey, grabbing his ear to pull him down to her level.

"Be REALLY careful. I have eyes everywhere."

"Guys, stop it. It's NOT a date. It's just me and it's just Casey and it's just a repair job. Now good night!"

The two left with that, and the turtles and their father shared a glance…

"RIGHT…"

The teasing look fell from her face when she heard Mizu's panicked shout…

"Mitsukai…"

Bolting off as fast as the wind, she slammed into her door to throw it open.

"She's having a fit!"

The husky was CONVULSING on the blankets, and Artemis flew to stabilize her head.

Water came to her hands, glowing brightly.

It seemed to ease the pain, but the breathing was too weak, too far apart…

"Come on, baby…" She urged, voice soft with tears…

"You can do it…"

With the last of her strength, Mitsukai lifted her head and gave a loving, deliberate lick to her owner's cheek.

Artemis could have SWORN the little husky smiled before she went completely still…

"Mitsukai…?"

"She's gone…"

Mizu looks sympathetic, sad…

"I'm sorry…She was a sweet dog…"

Tears slipped free, and the gold-banded turtle cradled the motionless body to her plastron…

Blue eyes softened, seeing how broken this had left her friend, and could only imagine the times those two had spent together…

'Dogs are everyone's best friend…'

"I'll leave you alone for a moment…"

The turtle could only nod as the Waterbender stood, softly closing the door behind her.

Artemis couldn't hold back a sob, flashes of memories and places and times with her pet, her FRIEND, rolling through her head like a movie on permanent loop.

It tore at her heart and caused the tears to grow heavier, and she bent herself over Mitsukai, as if still trying to shield her from something.

"You'll always be my little guardian angel, won't you?" She whispered, a faint little smile on her face.

"I'll always be looking for you in the stars, you know…I'll never forget you…"

With a gentle pat, she kissed the still-warm fur.

"…I'll miss you, baby…"

--

Artemis was slow, teary-eyed, once the canine was buried in Central Park that same night, and cried afresh soon.

Mizu had gone with her, since the brother's said they had a pressing issue to deal with.

Leo had comforted the gold-banded turtle, given his sympathy and support, and Splinter had given a prayer for both his daughter and her lost friend.

He'd always suspected death would affect her more deeply than the others, though Mikey looked a bit more down than normal.

She was empathetic, deeply connected, and he could almost see the scars over her plastron that showed the damage such a thing had done to her heart.

Though she looked untouchable, strong, temperamental, and sarcastic, she was the most fragile when it came to the injuries of others.

The sight of blood meant life was escaping through her fingers, thus it made her physically ill, and it triggered her 'defense mechanism'.

Mizu slowly looked up at the sky, wondering if there really was a heaven meant for good souls to ascend to…

'Or maybe it's just the Spirit World…'

She sighed, a sad expression on her face…

'I really hope she's happy…for Artemis's sake…'

Said turtle had been quiet since she'd realized Mitsukai was dead, and she was staring sadly at the dark driftwood they'd chiseled the name into.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped up to the sky.

"Artemis?"

"I thought…"

Her brow furrowed in concentration, and she bit her lip.

"I thought I saw gold…"

Mizu sighed, thinking of the dogs gold fur.

"I'm sure it was nothing…"

Then she saw it too.

A flash of gold in the sky, like moonlight hitting silk.

Crimson eyes widened, and she used Airbending to propel herself up to the treetops.

Scanning the dark sky, she saw a large, almost lumbering shape flying through the darkness, heading towards her as if from the heavens.

"Mizu?"

"Yeah?" The Waterbender asked from below.

"I don't know exactly what it is, but…It sure is big…And it flies…"

As the black-haired girl thought that over, fidgeting with her favorite purple sweater, Artemis felt her breath catch as the form seemed to see her, heading straight for her.

"MIZU!!"

Jumping down, the two nearly knocked each other over, and something heavy landed nearby.

Frozen, but still glaring warily, Artemis tensed as the large creature lumbered towards them.

It was massive, with a gentle head, horns, six legs, and a broad tail.

It had shaggy, silky gold fur except for a snow white arrow on its head down to its tail.

It lowered its head, showing signs of non-aggression, and Mizu relaxed.

"I don't think it's going to hurt us…"

The gold-banded turtle stepped forward warily, gently placing a hand on the silky forehead.

Calming as she felt the peace, she looked into the creature's eyes…

They were a strange deep blue, tinted a lighter crimson, but it was the LOOK the creature was giving her that made her heart shake…

'It reminds me of…'

A large tongue came out, licking her cheek…

'Just like…'

Eyes watering, she clenched her fingers.

"M-Mitsukai?"

There was a flash of recognition in those large eyes, and what seemed to be a nod before she was nuzzled.

Tears came back, and she wrapped her arms around the massive head.

"Artemis…"

"It's Mitsukai…I just know it…"

"It can't be…We just…"

Mizu sighed, really thinking.

"…Maybe…She wasn't MEANT to be in her old body…Her soul might've gotten trapped there because of something they did. And her body deteriorated prematurely so the soul could go back to its rightful body."

"But why…this?"

"Every Avatar has a spirit guide picked from the natural element they were born in. That's a Sky Bison, for Airbenders, which means Mitsukai is your spirit guide."

"…Hogosha-Mitsukai…"

"What?"

"Hogosha-Mitsukai…It means 'guardian angel'…It suits her now."

Mizu nodded, understanding the strange joy in Artemis's eyes.

She hadn't lost her pet, and now she could make new memories.

Her Shell Cell rang, and she snapped it open.

"Yo?"

"ARTIE, GET YOUR SHELL OVER TO CONEY ISLAND!!"

"Mikey? What's wrong?!"

"That crazy nano-thingy-majiger is back!! AND IT'S TRYING TO EAT US!!"

"Calm down, bro! We're on our way!"

Snapping it shut, she turned to Mizu.

"They're in trouble. Coney Island."

"We should hurry."

The Sky Bison seemed to roar, lifting her tail and lowering her head.

"You want us to ride you, baby?"

A nod, and the two climbed up.

Grabbing the leather straps around the horns, Artemis steered them into the dark night sky, heading for the amusement park.

There was a large robot, face much like the one they'd fried, towering over her brothers.

Hogosha-Mitsukai roared again, surprising everyone as she dived into the robot's shoulder, horns rending holes in the metal of the once-amusement park ride.

Artemis and Mizu jumped off, and the Sky Bison pulled free, circling in the air.

"Artemis?"

"I'll explain later!"

The robot-child screeched, and Mizu held up her hands.

"Wait! Don't attack! We're not here to hurt you!"

"Not…hurt?"

Relaxing at the thought of getting through, the Waterbender nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you, alright? Just don't hurt anybody…"

The robot seemed to be thinking of something…

"Them…dangerous…"

"No they're not…it was just a misunderstanding…"

"You…not safe…"

"What-?"

Nanobots and wires came out of his chest, catching her wrists and waist before pulling her into the air.

"MIZU!!"

She was pulled off her feet, but no one could grab hold of her before the robot's chest opened and she was dragged in.

She struggled inside, barely noting the other two people inside, and tried to move her hands.

Bringing water out of her large water flask, she froze it into a blade and tried to cut herself free.

Meanwhile, the robot was stalking towards the turtles, who were backpedaling rather fast.

"MITSUKAI…"

A dull roar, and the Sky Bison flew down in another dive, horns entering the metal in the machine's back.

Screeching, he still tried to punch them into Turtle Paste, and they jumped out of the way.

Bringing up her hands, she made a blade of wind smash into the robot's chest, knocking it back.

"Don, we have to shut it down! NOW!" Leo ordered.

"Well, it won't be easy…"

"We've NOTICED."

"It's composed of billions of tiny nanobots…You'd have to deactivate them all."

"DARN…And I was looking for a giant off-switch!" Mikey joked.

"Wait…That's it!"

"Donnie, don't tell me Mikey had a good idea…"

"No, but we can turn off all of the nanobots with an electromagnetic pulse!"

"…NICE…"

"You guys keep it busy. When I give the word, you guys lure it to the rollercoaster. April, I'll need your help!"

"Well, that sounds easy enough…Except for the GIANT ROBOT TRYING TO CRUSH US!!"

The two ran off anyway, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"There are times when you guys are what I call 'selectively deaf'…"

"HEY…That sneaky little green nerd just stole my date!"

"OH, so it WAS a date!" The gold-banded turtle teased.

SMACK!!

"OW!! What was that for?"

"Calling my brother a 'sneaky little green nerd'. I'll tell Mizu that one…You'd better run when she gets out of there…"

"Did Donnie say 'lure'? Quaint…HOW THE SHELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO _LURE_ IT!?"

A large fist came towards them, but they jumped out of the way.

"I say we start with worrying about 'surviving', Mikey…"

The turtles ran forward, striking at the large 'man of metal'.

Artemis threw a sphere of air, and the robot stumbled, screeching in agony.

Cuts were appearing on the chest from within, and the crimson-eyed turtle smirked.

'She sure doesn't give up when in the monster's belly…'

"Now I know what it feels like ta be inside a trash compacter…" Raph ground out, trying to keep from being crushed by the strange dragon's hand.

Artemis and Leo jumped up to free him from the death-grip, and he jumped away, free.

They almost got stomped on, but that was to be expected…

Then parts were thrown at them…

Artemis knocked them off-course with her Airbending, but they were still running.

"HEY, GUYS!! GET IT OVER HERE!!"

A piece of metal barely missed the she-turtle's head…

"MOVE YOUR SHELLS FASTER, DAMN IT!!"

"Come on, you big ugly hunk of metal! Step on a turtle, win a prize!"

"Mikey, I SWEAR, if he steps on me, I'll HAUNT you!!"

Mitsukai roared again, flying down close enough so Artemis could jump onto her head.

"Come on! The rollercoaster!"

Flapping her broad tail, the large bison was flying towards the ride.

Mikey got onto his hoverboard, and both 'flying' turtles led the large robot towards their trap.

The whole track was glowing strangely, and the Sky Bison reared at the strange sight.

"It's alright, girl. Just keep going!"

A strange blue ball of energy flew off, and Artemis managed to steer Mitsukai away so it struck the large machine lumbering behind them.

There was a blinding light before the robot fell apart with a dying shriek, and they saw Mizu pull herself free.

She looked a bit knocked-about and bruised, but no worse for the wear, and she smiled at them.

"Well, thanks…But couldn't you find a safer way to do it?"

The screen was still working, though it was blurring and dying out, and the strange child's voice kept repeating one word until it died…

"Fa-Mi-Ly…Fa-Mi-Ly…"

"Man…Poor kid…" Raph mumbled.

"All he wanted was a family…" Mikey agreed.

"Doesn't seem like much to ask…" Leo muttered.

The police were called, and they hid behind a shed to make sure everything went smoothly.

"April, we found the stolen jewels the police have been looking for." Leo informed, holding the open chest.

"We were thinkin' ya should turn 'em in. There's a big reward."

"You could use it to rebuild your shop." Artemis stated, smiling.

"But guys, we should share the reward…"

"Sharing is GOOD…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"You deserve it, April. Even if we split it, I'm sure it would all end up going to rebuilding your place. RIGHT, Mikey?"

"…Yes?"

"Good turtle…"

Mitsukai, lying down so she was more hidden, seemed to laugh, and Artemis patted the large creature's forehead.

"Thanks, guys…"

"I guess if you get your place back, we won't be seeing so much of you anymore…" Don stated a bit down-heartedly.

"Of course you will, guys. We're family."

Mizu smiled a bit, watching them.

'I hope, someday, I'll manage to be a part of it all…'


	30. Chapter 30

Artemis had fought tooth and nail to keep her Sky Bison from staying in the warehouse above ground

Artemis had fought tooth and nail to keep her Sky Bison from staying in the warehouse above ground.

It was damp, dark, lonely, and she refused to be separated from her friend for any period time.

So Mitsukai stayed in the main room, and had to move out of the way for training and such.

That night, she was the nice 'seat' for Artemis and Mizu as they watched Indiana Jones movies.

They were finishing up The Last Crusade when Mikey marched out of the room he was sharing with Raph, and headed to his own.

April was in there, packing her things up, but Artemis noted that her youngest brother looked cranky.

Though she often poked fun and smacked her orange-banded brother around, they were the closest siblings, and could tell when lines were crossed or when the other wasn't to be messed with.

It was a weird sibling connection that they shared, and she often thought it was because he was the youngest.

She'd always been the one to save his shell, and they often made a good tag team when he wasn't playing around.

The gold-banded turtle ALWAYS got in trouble when they were younger, taking the fall for her brother even though Splinter knew it wasn't her fault.

Mizu noticed Mikey as well, but turned back to the movie.

Mitsukai lifted her head slightly at the footsteps, but rested it on her front paws again with a yawn.

Turning back to the portable TV they'd settled on their laps, Artemis yawned.

Mikey came out again, heading for Leo and Splinter, who were watching the news together, and then to Don.

They heard him startle his purple-banded brother, and both giggled as the movie came to an end.

Putting away the movie and player, both went to see what the two youngest brothers were up to.

Mikey had on a diving helmet, and was going to help Don reinforce a structure for the access way below the water.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Mizu asked, looking down worriedly.

Water may have been her element, and she was truly fastest underwater, an unsafe structure falling on someone or running out of air always frightened her.

"Mikey will be fine. And if there's any trouble, I'm sure Artemis will be the first to jump in and rescue him."

"You're darn right I will be!"

"…To save me?"

"…MAYBE…" She teased, smiling.

"ARTIE!"

"I'm kidding!"

She tapped his diving helmet with her knuckles, giggling.

"I'd save your little shell, alright? What are sisters for?"

"Splashing?"

"Wha-?"

SPLASH!!

"…I'm not saving him…"

"Oh, I know you will…"

"Maybe I'll let him drown a little-."

"ARTEMIS!"

"Calm down, Mizu! JEEZE…"

Shaking her head a bit, Mizu crossed her arms over her chest.

"A life and death situation isn't a joke!"

"I know-I know! Calm down!"

Huffing, the Waterbender gave a small glare as her long hair, unbraided and reaching the floor, moved over her shoulder as she shook her head.

Don blushed a bit, especially considering she was wearing an over-sized shirt and short shorts as nightwear.

When the line started shaking wildly and bubbles of air came up, Artemis cast it a worried glance…

"DONNIE…"

"What's that boob doing now? …My guess is, he's drowning!"

The gold-banded turtle tensed, and Mitsukai roared before the Airbender jumped into the cold river water.

She saw a dark SOMETHING, and her eyes adjusted enough to spot Mikey.

With a growl rumbling in her chest, she brought up the rocks from below to shield her arms, and tackled the much larger form.

It seemed to roar, showing large teeth, and the two tussled underwater as Mikey tried to get away.

He stopped, however, when he saw his sister get her shell smashed into a wall.

A large hand was over her chest and stomach, and she was losing breath thanks to the shock.

He couldn't just LEAVE her…

'She wouldn't leave me, even if she'd had her legs bitten off…'

The cables were growing taut, and he swam forward quickly, grabbing her arm.

Both flew through the water, one getting a nasty cut on her side from the crocs teeth, and were soon above the water.

Don and Mizu jumped into action, especially once they saw the blood dripping down the female turtle's side.

Leo jumped up, especially when an agitated Sky Bison basically toppled him over as she tried to get his attention.

Once her side was bandaged, Artemis let the earth crumble from her forearms and hands, and she breathed out.

"What happened?" Leo asked worriedly.

He'd heard her jump in, and had only suspected Mikey was having trouble with something.

BLOOD and SEMI-CONSCIOUSNESS didn't seem possible at the time…

"…Giant crocodile…"

"What?"

"GIANT-CROCODILE. Did I slur my words? I don't think so…"

"I saw it, too! It almost drowned her!"

"If it was just Mikey, I wouldn't believe 'im…But princess don't lie…"

"Darn right I don't!"

Mizu sighed, looking curious.

"Why do you call her that?"

"What?"

"Princess."

"It's from when we were little. She'd 'lways have ta be the 'damsel in distress' in our games."

"At LEAST I could beat up the evil dragon when Mikey got too scared…"

"HEY…"

He pouted, looking indignant.

"I'm going back there and find him! I'll PROVE it to you!"

"I'm going with you!"

"You're injured!" Don reasoned with his sister.

"I'll be fine! It wasn't that bad!"

"He BIT you!"

"You learn from your mistakes! It won't happen again!"

"Not happening!" Leo said determinedly, grabbing her wrist.

Mizu sighed, standing up.

"If you two are going, so am I."

"Mizu-."

"It's my element, Donnie."

She smiled reassuringly, and he seemed to blush.

"If they can't handle themselves, they'll need me."

"Well…You guys will need these porpoise devices. They've got a built-in camera and transmitter, and I put a two-way radio in the mask."

Artemis flinched a bit as she stood up, grabbing one.

Leo, obviously worried for her, still helped it onto her.

Mizu tied her hair up into a bun before pulling on the mask and tank, trying to keep calm.

"Stay tuned, guys, as Mikey TV takes you on a croc hunt!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Get your shell in the water…"

The three slipped into the freezing cold water, one flinching in pain, before they submerged themselves in the liquid fully.

The two girls followed Mikey through the tunnels, and, though the turtles were naturally faster underwater, Mizu used her Waterbending to keep up just fine.

They went into a junction, and were looking around when a growl alerted them to company.

Hiding in a pipe, the three watched the croc look around as well.

'Holy crap and a pond full of piranha…We're SCREWED…' Mizu thought worriedly.

The large creature ripped the grating off a pipe before swimming in, and the three shared a glance.

"…The chase is on."

They swam after the crocodile, coming up in a different section of the sewers, and Artemis breathed out as her side ached.

The large crocodile pulled himself from the water, and walked through a hole that seemed to have been blasted through a wall.

"Mikey…"

"Got it."

They followed as silently as possible, and hid behind mounds of debris when they felt it necessary.

When they were led into the turtle's old, partially-demolished lair, the two turtles were a bit surprised.

The humanoid croc pulled on a slightly-torn lab coat and small spectacles, and Artemis couldn't help thinking how small and fragile they looked against his large snout.

Mizu, however, was the only one to notice that his pupils dilated, losing that animalistic look.

"You were right, my friend. The remaining component was exactly where you said. Now I can complete my task for you, and you can aid me in mine, as per our deal. I am so glad I made your acquaintance. I don't mind telling you that I have a lot of experience repairing these units. Child's-play, really, once you understand the basic principles."

'WHOA…He's starting to sound kind of like Donnie…'

"Well, what do you know? It's just a big crocodile version of Don." Mikey muttered.

"I was JUST thinking that…"

"It is finished, my friend. Why don't you take it for a test drive?"

Something moved, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"He's got an exo-suit…"

"I think he's talking to an Utrom…" Mikey added.

"AN UTROM!?"

All three jumped at the sudden shout, and Mikey yelped.

It caught the croc's attention, and his pupils narrowed again.

"An intruder!"

"Mikey?"

"YEAH?"

"…RUN!!"

The three scrambled for an escape, and their pursuer pounced for them.

Mikey jumped onto his sister's shell as she Airbended to speed herself up, and both would have worried for Mizu if she wasn't using water to speed herself up as well.

They flew into the water, and immediately started swimming as fast as they could manage.

"We're in our home turf! And if I remember right, there should be an access cover right around…HERE!"

Mizu froze a muzzle around the crocodile's jaws, giving them time to swim through before the ice shattered.

They seemed safe for now, and went above the surface.

"You guys still there?" Mizu asked, breathing heavily from the adrenaline.

"Are ya guys 'kay?"

"We're alright…I think…"

Something shot up from the water, heading for a stunned Mikey and Mizu, but the crimson-eyed turtle tackled the croc in midair, no earth-gloves to protect her as she tussled bare-handed.

She was dragged underwater, where Waterbending helped give her somewhat of an advantage, but he totaled her tank, and she was forced to pull it off, smacking him on the head with it.

Thrown to the water in pain, she groaned in pain as her side protested, and Mizu brought up a small wave of water to hold their assailant back.

Mikey was thrown into a wall, and his tank broke upon impact, as Mizu was smacked away by a powerful tail.

"GOOD crocodile…GOOD crocodile…"

"HEY!"

Artemis jumped onto the larger mutant's back, using ice claws to dig into his scales.

"Leave my little brother alone!"

Rearing and roaring in rage, she held on like the beast beneath her was a bucking bronco.

She was thrown back, brick shattering and crumbling under her shell, causing another pained sound to escape her.

Mizu used a large amount of water to knock the croc back, and froze it around his chest and arms to keep him slightly-immobile.

The ice shattered like glass, and she pushed Mikey away before his tail smacked into her stomach.

Instead of flying, she froze the water around her feet to keep steady.

"I'm sorry…We didn't mean you any harm…"

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, flinching in pain.

There was a moment of tense silence, and his pupils rounded.

"…I am sorry. Sometimes, I get carried away…"

Artemis came up, biting back the pain, and tried for an easy smile.

"What do you know…So do I!"

"I forgive you, though." Mizu stated, straightening painfully.

"Everyone makes mistakes…"

A loud engine pulled everyone's attention to a tunnel, and the Sewer Slider flew in, stopping before the three turtles on board jumped out.

Weapons drawn, a sai flew through the air and imbedded itself in the stone between them and the large crocodile.

"GUYS! DON'T-!"

Artemis was cut off by the massive tail smacking into her already-injured side, and she cried out in pain and surprise as she hit the water.

Mikey was hit back in the same swipe, and knocked the Waterbender over.

"ARTEMIS!"

"MIZU!"

The three turtles jumped into action, and Artemis tried to roll onto her side.

Needless to say, seeing her brothers getting their shells knocked around made her scramble to find her feet.

The large reptile was soon brought down by the three determined turtles, and Raph raised his sai, ready to finish the job.

"DON'T!"

Water froze over his hand, catching him by surprise, and the gold-banded turtle took hold of Leo's wrist.

"Don't…"

Mizu caught hold of Don's hand as well, begging him with blue eyes not to strike again.

Mikey had to make sure Raph didn't do anything either, and the Waterbender bent down beside the mighty head.

"Sorry…Sometimes, we get carried away, too…"

Mikey nodded.

"How about a truce?"

Pupils rounded now, the croc nodded.

"You may let go of me…I accept the truce."

They all got off, the gold-banded turtle now leaning on Leo so she wouldn't put weight on her injured side.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leatherhead."

"Leonardo."

"Raphael."

"Donatello."

"I'm MIKEY!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Artemisia."

"Mizu."

"Come. It is so very drafty in these sewers. Let us return to my temporary laboratory so we can talk in relative comfort."

The turtle's shared a glance, but the Waterbender followed without hesitation.

Not worried at all, Artemis soon followed, Mikey behind her.

He totally trusted her to make safe choices, like he trusted Leo, but she was that permanent shield to make sure nothing tried to hurt them.

The others soon followed, and they were led to their slightly-dilapidated old home.

"Ah…There's no place like home…"

"My sentiments exactly."

"WHOA…You're building a Transmat?" Don asked in wonder.

"A Transmat?" Mizu muttered, looking thoughtful.

"You are familiar with the Transmat? Then you know of the Utrom…"

"Actually, us and the Utrom go way back." Leo answered.

"Really? The Utroms…are my family. It is a long story…It began when I was little more than a hatchling. I assume I began life merely as an exotic pet, that, for some cruel human reason, was cast into the sewer. Fortunately, I was discovered, not by humans, but by Utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of this observation, I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but greatly accelerated my mental development, and, when the Utroms realized I had become sentient, they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms. They taught me much. Life was good until…the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barely escaped…And I was left behind…"

The girls immediately felt bad for him, Mizu understanding the separation from a loving family and Artemis being her empathetic self felt his pain almost as much as her hurting side.

"But once I finish building this Transmat, I will be able to rejoin my family once again."

"I'm glad for that." Artemis stated sincerely.

"Ah, my friend has returned."

They turned to see this 'friend', and crimson eyes seemed to glow at the head she spotted in the exo-suit.

"Gentlemen, ladies, let me introduce you to my new friend-."

"Baxter Stockman!" The turtles chorused.

Mizu looked a bit puzzled, getting the feeling that this guy was bad news.

"Hey, Stockman. LOVE the new look." Raph teased.

"What was wrong? The spider look not cutting it with the ladies?" Mikey joked.

"DANG, Mikey…Lame, much?"

"I'm not lame!"

Both girls gave him a blank look…

"…Okay, maybe a little…"

"Nice to know you see your stupidity. Now, let the MASTER try…"

"…Someone needs to make fun of someone better than her soon…"

Artemis glared at them before turning back to the target of her sharp wit.

"So Stockman…Long time no see…"

She smiled slyly.

"Isn't your master yanking at your collar yet? Or is Hun too tired to take care of his bitch?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!! BURN!!" Mikey shouted, jumping around and grinning like a loon.

"Third DEGREE burn!" Don agreed.

"You sure you didn't take it too far?" Mizu asked worriedly, backing up, and at least Leo had to agree.

Sometimes, other than with her brothers, Artemis could go a bit…over the top…

"…NAH…"

"I'm wit' 'er…"

"Hardy-Har-Har…"

Sticking out her tongue, the gold-banded turtle smirked.

Stockman stepped up to Leatherhead, ignoring the glares he received from the group.

"Leatherhead, my friend, do you recall the traitors I told you about? It was these turtles that sabotaged the TCRI building. It was these TURTLES who destroyed the Transmat! It was THEY that caused the Utroms to leave!!"

"Them?"

"Yes! YES! Them! THEM!"

"Can't just say it once, can you?"

"ARTEMIS…"

"What?"

"Not now…"

"…You can be a killjoy sometimes…"

"Baxter Stockman telling lies? Who would've thought?"

"I know who…me."

"THEM…" Leatherhead growled.

"They were the reason I made you built our special little 'you know what'…"

'I have a BAD feeling about this…' The gold-banded turtle thought.

Stockman picked up a box, and smirked.

"And now we can put it to work."

He tossed out three strange pieces of metal, and they glowed before arranging themselves into…

"A giant metal turtle? Yeah, THAT'S imaginative…copycat…"

"Donnie, what in the SHELL is that?"

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't look good!"

The robot scanned the purple-banded turtle first, and he jumped into action.

"Allow me!"

His opponent drew a Bo staff, easily defeating the turtle and knocking him back.

A 'pillow' of water saved him from a painful fall thanks to Mizu, who looked worried for him.

Leo was scanned next, katana drawn.

"Batter up!"

Pulling out katana of its own, the robot met the blue-banded turtle head-on.

Leo was thrown as well, but Artemis managed to at least soften his fall…

With her body…

"OW…Might I recommend a nice diet? Or a lighter shell?"

"Sorry, love…"

Raph charged, being scanned in midair, and was taken down only moments after clashing with his opponent.

Mikey was scanned next, and was fighting the robot off rather well.

Artemis stood up, cracking her knuckles and sharing a glance with Mizu.

"Ready for this?"

"I've been ready since you were."

The two mimicked stances, and the robot scanned both of them.

"Do you truly believe you can defeat him?"

"He can't copy what we can do…"

With smooth, sharp movements, water came up to cut up the robotic turtle from two angles.

Trying to defend itself, it threw sai at them, but water came up, freezing to protect them.

Moving in sync, going through smooth, deadly movements, they started cutting the enemy apart piece by piece.

With a little smirk of triumph, Artemis made a sharp movement with her hand, cutting off the head.

"Playtime's o'er."

"You are SO right. I AM done playing."

Mizu dropped the water, and Artemis slid into an Airbending stance instead.

Stockman threw a chunk of wall at them, but the gold-banded turtle got in the way, barely getting into the right stance before the bricks shattered against her forearms.

She tried catching her breath, but a metal fist smacked into her face.

Flying back with a cry of startled pain, her shell shattered the brick to stop her 'trip'.

"ARTEMIS!"

"ARTIE!!"

"I'll be happy to finish you off PERSONALLY. Especially YOU, you little whore!"

Stockman knocked the turtles and Mizu around roughly, but when Mikey flinched from an impending blow, a harsh grip stopped the startled scientist.

"What is this-?"

Baby blue eyes widened.

"Artie…"

She had a nasty cut over her brow, leaking blood over her closed eyes, and the same liquid seeped from her mouth.

Her open eye was narrowed in rage, beginning to glow, and she was beginning to crush Stockman's wrist.

"Knock me around all you want, you basturd." She growled lowly, starting to pull him away from her brothers.

"But when you go after my family, you've crossed the line."

"Oh, I'm SO scared."

Arrows appeared on her body as her eye glowed a bright white.

"You should be…"

Wind whistled around them a moment before it was filled with a rushing sound, like a flood of water.

It swirled around her feet and waist angrily, like an agitated serpent or dragon, and seemed sharp as daggers on the edge.

She snarled, looking more filled with hate than ever, and the water raged up higher, like a cobra ready to strike.

"ARTEMIS, WATCH OUT!" Leo shouted.

Her eyes snapped down, seeing the incoming metal fist, and caught it easily.

What she DIDN'T expect was the sudden electric shock…

Crying out in pain, the glow died, and Artemis fell back in near-unconsciousness.

"ARTIE!"

"I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks cost me my revenge when I was working for the Shredder!" Stockman ranted, picking up her limp body by her mask tails.

"This time, nothing will stop me!"

"The Shredder?!"

Leatherhead grabbed hold of Stockman, and Artemis was dropped in the shock, spread on her shell.

Mikey moved toward her first, shielding her as the crocodiles rage seemed to boil over.

"YOU worked for the Shredder?! He was the Utroms most hated enemy!! You weren't intending to help me with the Transmat!! You USED me!!"

Pupils narrowed, Leatherhead growled savagely.

The two fought, and Mizu covered the two closest turtles with water to protect them from any repercussion damage.

"Very well! All you pathetic freaks shall perish together! Believe me, I am doing evolution a big favor!"

Chucking a tank at them, it exploded on impact with a wall, and Leo picked up the gold-banded turtle as everyone struggled to stay on their feet.

"Leatherhead, look out!" Don warned.

The roof started caving, but the mighty reptile managed to hold it up enough for them to escape.

The turtles ran for it, but Mizu stopped beside Leatherhead, looking worried.

"Come with us!"

"No. If I do not have the Transmat…If I can not be with the Utroms…Then life is meaningless."

"WE'LL be your family!" She pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"I just can't leave you to die!"

"MIZU!!" Don shouted, starting to climb back in to bring her out.

"You have a life to lead! You must go!"

His pupils rounded, and she saw the sadness.

"…My friend…"

Nodding, she turned as her vision blurred, but Don took hold of her wrist and led her out at a run.

The ceiling gave out once they were a safe distance away, and Mizu rubbed at her eyes as the tears escaped.

"Mizu?" Don asked softly, wiping away the wet drops with calloused fingers.

"I'm sorry…"

She didn't pull back, however, and managed to control her breathing.

"It's just…It hurts so much to be alone…"

He seemed to understand, pulling her into a soft hug.

Burying her head into his shoulder, she tried to stop the tears.

"You're not alone anymore…"

Leo smiled a bit, adjusting Artemis in his arms.

She seemed fast asleep, breathing deeply, but she seemed to churr when she felt his heartbeat.

'None of us will ever REALLY be alone, will we?'

Mikey smiled as well, feeling a bit proud of himself for having protected his sister, when something dawned on him.

'She's always protecting US from danger…But who's protecting her?'


	31. Chapter 31

THWACK

THWACK!!

"OW!! Okay, WHO THREW THAT!?"

Crimson eyes narrowed as Mikey and Raph hid from her sight, and Leo smiled sheepishly.

"…If no one tells me, I'm just going to have to get all of you…"

Mikey's eyes widened.

"No! NOT THAT!"

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Tackling all three in her pounce, they all laughed in their 'tickle pile'.

Mizu and Mitsukai watched the whole thing with amusement, the Waterbender laughing with amusement as well.

The Waterbender looked around, noticing Don wasn't involved in the play, and stood up.

Walking over to his lab, she peaked in curiously.

"Donnie?"

He seemed a bit startled, and she smiled a bit before the Frisbee flew over her head and knocked over a stack of papers.

"IT WASN'T ME!!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"It WAS you, shell-for-brains!!"

"Can't you guys leave me alone?! I'm sick of all these interruptions!! I can't work like this!!"

Throwing the Frisbee back, Artemis side-stepped it…

To her joy, it smacked Mikey right in the forehead…

"Are you okay?" Mizu asked worriedly, stepping forward.

"Yeah, you seem stressed, bro. You've been staying up too late."

"I'm trying to find a cure for our friends…trapped in the underground city…"

"THAT creepy place?" Mikey asked.

"I'm glad I'VE never went…"

"Lucky…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"We made a promise to them to find a cure. And I know the cure has something to do with these crystals…I just don't know what."

Mizu seemed to have a thoughtful look, and stepped forward.

"Can I try something?"

Looking a bit curious now, Don nodded, handing the crystal over.

Water went over her palms as she held it, and the Waterbender closed her eyes as it glowed.

"…I think I get it…" She muttered.

Mitsukai rolled over like a cat asking to be petted, and Artemis started scratching the Sky Bison's stomach.

"…I can help you."

The Waterbender smiled, putting it down.

"There's something in there that should help…Probably some kind of liquid…"

The other turtles managed to 'escape' as the two started exchanging theories on the crystals composition and how to activate its 'healing' properties.

Mizu wasn't much of a science girl, but she was intelligent and fast enough to keep up rather well as Don ran tests.

It lasted quite a while, maybe a couple days, but she refused to go to sleep.

But when even the purple-banded turtle gave in to exhaustion, she couldn't help but cuddle up next to him to rest herself.

She was awakened when he shook her shoulder, seeming to have figured it out.

Following him as he woke the others, she rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

Everyone else was just as tired as Mizu, but Artemis seemed cranky.

Mitsukai was still yawning loud enough to rattle bricks, and she stretched like a cat or dog waking up from a pleasing nap.

"This better be good, Donnie…A turtle needs his beauty sleep, you know…"

"No amount of beauty sleep is gonna help you, Mikey…"

"HEY…"

"I've been doing some testing, and the crystals react to sound."

Don turned on a special machine.

"High-frequency disruption to be precise. That will cause the crystals to break down into their purest, simplest form. They liquefy."

Mizu felt more awake, and held her hand out over the strange liquid.

It moved with her palm and fingers, reaching up like little limbs, and she smiled a bit.

"Like water…"

"And in this liquid form, we can administer a dose of it like a serum. A cure."

He poured the liquid crystal into a tube.

"Our friends will be able to leave the underground city forever!"

"Don…I gotta say…"

"Way ta go, Egghead."

"I'm not so sure I deserve the credit…I kinda got the idea…in a dream…"

"Dreams are the window to yourself and to others. Visions are dreams, and they tell the future in some cryptic fashion."

Mizu smiled.

"I had the same thing before I met all of you."

"…They don't sound so crazy anymore…" Artemis muttered, yawning sleepily as she leaned on a more-alert Leo.

"We need to get down there."

Don and Leo looked at the girls, both of whom seemed dead on their feet now.

"…Maybe you guys should sit this one out…" Leo stated warily.

"I can…do it…"

Artemis yawned, taking a step forward.

She almost fell over, but Leo caught her…

"…Maybe not…"

Holding her close to his plastron, she yawned again and fell asleep.

Mizu was still rubbing her eyes, trying to keep awake.

"I think I can make it…"

Stretching her arms over her head, there was a pop, and a content smile spread over her face.

"I'm good…"

That's when she fell over asleep…

Don caught her, luckily, and the two turtles shared a slightly exasperated look.

"Didn't take any sleeping breaks?"

"Exactly. Didn't go to sleep?"

"Exactly."

With sighs, the two turtles put the two girls to bed before heading off to the underground city…

--

Artemis woke up feeling refreshed, and stretched her arms above her head.

Looking around at her ceiling, she spotted Mizu in her hammock bed, looking peaceful.

"Mizu?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah…They left without us, didn't they?"

"YEP…"

Both sat up, feeling a bit down that they'd been left behind.

Mitsukai roared dully, and they came out to see she was grinding her horns on the bricks.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Another roar, and the Sky Bison tapped on the elevator door.

"Oh, alright…One little flight shouldn't hurt…"

Mizu went along topside, and they were soon flying through the air above.

It was a cool evening, starless thanks to the city fumes, and Mitsukai seemed to be enjoying herself now.

"Have you ever felt…lonely?"

Artemis turned to give her friend a slightly-confused look, but still answered.

"Only sometimes…Like when they leave me behind…"

"…Oh…"

Noting the sad, distant look, the gold-banded turtle turned to face her.

"Mizu…I've never asked you before, but…what about your family? Don't they miss you?"

The Waterbender seemed to tense, lowering her eyes.

"I…don't know…"

"Why not?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"…I haven't seen them since I was little…"

Making sure the Sky Bison's course was true, the turtle climbed up onto her broad back.

"Why?"

"…Someone took me away when they found out I was a Waterbender…To train me…They said I can't see my family again until you mastered water…"

"I'm so sorry…If I had known…"

"I know…"

Mizu gave a watery smile.

"It's just…Family is important to a Waterbender…it hurts to be away from them…"

"It hurts everyone a little…"

"That's how I know you have some water in you…staying with all of you…it reminds me of my family…I wish I was a part of it…"

"But you are!" Artemis insisted, grabbing the girl's shoulder.

"Really?"

The crimson-eyed turtle smiled reassuringly.

"Of course. Once you're with us, you're stuck for life."

"…Thanks…"

The blue-eyed girl hugged her.

"No prob…"

Mitsukai landed on a rooftop, stretching her six stout legs and broad tail.

"You know…"

Artemis smiled.

"I've always wanted a sister…"

"Me, too…"

Mizu smiled in return.

"Sisters?"

The gold-banded turtle shook the black-haired girl's hand.

"Sisters."

The Sky Bison raised her head to the sky, ears perking.

Taking that as a sign that something might be coming, Artemis slid down to grab the reins and led Mitsukai back into the sky.

The sun was starting to rise, and the crimson-eyed turtle berated herself for having been out longer than she thought.

Mizu was feeling a bit tired again, but watched as the sun started to rise.

They were near the warehouse by now, anyway, so she had no fears of being spotted.

"Artemis…"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like when you…confessed?"

"…We'd been ambushed by the Shredder…Leo and me were knocked out, and we went up to Casey's grandma's place to heal…When he woke up…I was so happy…"

A sad, distant smile came over the turtle's face.

"But he was still hurt…Closing himself off…It hurt…I think it hurt both of us…I went to see how he was doing…"

Mizu sat back, listening as the turtle tried to explain one of most intimate, personal, and important moment in her life.

"I'd been under so much stress…I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore…It kind of came out…I was scared, and I almost ran…But, he didn't let me…I'm kind of glad he didn't…"

The crimson-eyed ninja smiled back at her new 'sister'.

"That was also our first kiss…"

"That's really sweet…"

Mizu smiled back as the Sky Bison landed.

The two jumped off, leading the large creature into the warehouse, and Mizu leaned on the soft fur as her body threatened to fall into slumber again.

'I hope Donnie's okay…'


	32. Chapter 32

Artemis and Mizu were training again, trying to find their centers on some yard-high bamboo poles

Artemis and Mizu were training again, trying to find their centers on some yard-high bamboo poles.

The water followed their movements, keeping in time with the pace the two were setting.

Leo and Raph had headed out on a run, and the gold-banded turtle was troubled by the brooding behavior of her love.

When they'd come back, the blue-banded turtle had headed to the TVs, and started watching the news.

The strange behavior seemed to set Artemis off-balance emotionally, and Mizu thought it best to end the training before the turtle fell off.

Grateful, the kunoichi had immediately gone to snuggle up with her boyfriend on the couch.

She didn't get to doze, the news was too sad to allow her mind to stay at ease, and she buried her face behind his arm to hide from it.

Leo seemed to be tensing more and more as he changed the channel, but he seemed to put it aside for a moment when he felt her almost shake under some of this new knowledge.

Her very nature was to take things personally, good or bad, and to mirror some other strong emotions around her.

If she stayed with Raph for too long, she was known to become more snappish and quick-tempered, with Donnie, more quiet and calm.

With Mikey…

Sugar-highs, video games, jokes, and laughs were normally involved…

Along with explosions…

Guilt, sadness, and such things always troubled her, though she normally tried to hide it around her youngest brothers.

They still had this sense that nothing could stop her, and that only seemed right when she was truly angry enough to destroy the enemy.

Soothing her a bit, and putting an arm around her shoulders as her slowly rubbed circles into her skin.

Slowly coming out of hiding, Artemis nuzzled his skin in order to try and comfort him.

Finally shutting off the TV, Leo sighed.

"Love?"

Crimson eyes looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, and stood up, heading for a target.

"Leo?"

He unsheathed his katana, and jumped in, skewering the wood.

He missed the bulls-eye, and she sat up straighter.

Pulling it out with a frustrated sound, he stopped when he saw Splinter standing there.

"You are troubled, my son?"

"I…I'm confused, Master Splinter…I guess I just hoped everything would change when we got rid of the Shredder…you know, for the better. But it seems like everything just got WORSE."

Artemis couldn't argue with that…

"Are ya outta yer green gourd? We did the city a favor!" Raph argued.

"Did we? Did we REALLY? Raph, don't you see what's going on up there?"

The gold-banded turtle noted that the others had come to listen in, and sighed, standing, as Mitsukai seemed to become restless.

"The city's at WAR. Don't you feel just a LITTLE bit responsible?"

"No. It's not our deal!"

"It IS! Even if we didn't mean to make things worse, we did! Don't ask me to explain, but…It feels like it's all our fault!"

"Leo, love…" Artemis soothed, stepping forward carefully.

"I kinda know what he means." Mikey admitted.

"Nobody asked ya, Mikey."

"Raph!" She reprimanded.

"Leonardo…if one shoulders the weight of the world, all one will accomplish is to be crushed under the world's weight." Splinter said wisely.

"I don't understand, sensei. We set out to do something good, but it turned out bad. The truth is, we started it. How can we just walk away?"

"…I do not wish to discuss this, Leonardo…You must listen to me, and let this go. It is too dangerous for to get involved in this war up there. For now, you must do nothing."

"…I'm sorry, master. But I can't do nothing!"

The blue-banded turtle headed for the door, and Artemis took a step towards him.

"Leo…"

"…I'm sorry, love…"

"Leo-!"

"I'm sorry."

The door closed behind him, and she closed her eyes.

'He's running away from me…Closing himself off…'

She felt that strange pain in her heart.

'It hurts…'

"My daughter, he will not shut you out forever." Splinter counseled.

'But I wouldn't be out in the cold if it wasn't for this stupid idiocy going on up there…'

"Stupid war." She spat in a hurt voice before running to her room.

Mizu looked worriedly after her 'sister', and sighed.

"…What's got 'er shell in a knot?"

"This war can't be troubling her THAT bad…" Mikey agreed.

"It is not the war itself that troubles her, but what it is doing to Leonardo." The elderly rat answered sagely before walking off to his room.

Mitsukai fidgeted, restless, and roared in sympathy.

Something broke against a wall, and the four teenagers shared a glance.

"As initiation, I say Mizu goes in to calm Artie down!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! DONNIE…"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No…I just don't want to die…"

"Shell-for-brains…"

Mizu looked at the closed door, and heard the choked crying sounds, even if the turtle's didn't…

'I wonder if Leo realizes how much he's hurting her…'

--

Her heart tightened when she spotted him, katana drawn, ready to attack what was left of the Foot clan…

She bolted towards him, wrapping her arms around his shell from behind.

"Leo…don't…"

"JEEZE…Anybody would think you weren't happy to see us…" Mikey joked when the blue-banded turtle jumped.

Mizu had hidden behind Don when there was a threat of katana swinging…

"What are you guys doing here?"

Artemis backed up, feeling as if he didn't want her there.

"Making sure you don't get yourself into something you CAN'T get out of on your own." Don answered.

"We're like the cavalry! …Without the horses."

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"We shouldn't be 'ere, Leo…This ain't our war."

Foot ninja came up onto the roof, and Mizu brought out some water as four of the turtle's drew their weapons and the other slid into an Airbending stance.

They were soon surrounded, and Artemis sized up the competition.

"Uh…Looks like it's our war now…" Mikey noted.

The black-clad ninja charged, and the crimson-eyed turtle sent a large gust of wind to knock some of them back.

Mizu brought the water into a river-like movement, and it struck them away in waves like a snake.

Everyone seemed to be holding their own rather well, knocking the Foot soldiers around.

When Mikey was kicked down through the hole in the roof, Artemis jumped down, catching his wrist and using Airbending to soften the fall.

"Mikey! Princess!"

Raph tackled some ninja down, and got up to make sure they were alright.

"Mikey? You okay?"

"I'm okay, Artie…But I think I'm airsick…"

"Ha-Ha-Ha…VERY funny…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

More ninja were down there, though…

"…Why do I follow you two? It always leads to trouble…"

"Come on, princess. Ya know ya love trouble."

"Not the trouble YOU run into…"

"You love ME, right?"

"…So, Foot ninja, you say?"

"HEY…"

Water came down inside like a waterfall, softly depositing Mizu on the floor as Leo and Don jumped down to join their siblings.

Jumping into action again, they were at a stalemate thanks to the large numbers.

"Wait…A Bo staff, and a crowd of guys that all look the same? Time to try one of my favorite movie stunts!"

Mizu was in the middle of a circle of rushing water, tentacles flying out with the snap at the ninja that tried to cut their way through.

However, when Don's move ended with him on his face, she used the liquid to knock the ninja away before crouching beside him.

Smiling in amusement, she giggled.

"Maybe you shouldn't try that again…"

"I agree with that…"

Artemis hurricane-kicked at least five ninja onto their faces.

The others were tiring, getting ganged-up on by the many ninja…

Air turned to blades, whistling as they flew to cut open black-clad bodies and knock them away.

The ninja seemed to be avoiding the two bender's altogether, though that didn't always save them, but all six were soon surrounded by the many enemies.

"I don't mean to complain, but there are an awful lot of these guys!"

"GEE, you just noticed?"

A wall was blasted open, and a red light swept the building as a strange frog-like machine hopped in.

"MIZU…"

Both bringing the large amount of water to their hands, they readied themselves for an attack.

The others jumped to relative safety, Mikey grinning.

"COOL…"

Yellow lasers were fired, and the two girls moved the water to deflect it away from where the other turtle's were.

"Not cool-NOT COOL!"

The red light focused on Artemis's momentarily exposed shoulder, and fired.

Crying out as her skin was burned, the gold-banded turtle fell back, the water disturbed as some control left it.

Mizu brought the water to her 'sisters' defense, finding it harder to move it enough to protect them all.

Leo jumped at the robot, stabbing his katana through the red 'eye'.

It sparked as the blue-banded turtle jumped back, and the shots became wild, unfocused, and frenzied.

Mizu was being forced back, and pulled Artemis behind some concrete so she could heal the burn.

The blasts seemed to make the building structurally unstable, and it began to come down around the group of teenagers.

Artemis brought up her hands as the glow started over her skin, eyes closed.

'I can't let them die!'

The building fell in on itself with a crash…


	33. Chapter 33

Blinking in surprise when debris didn't crush her under its weight, Mizu looked up to see why

Blinking in surprise when debris didn't crush her under its weight, Mizu looked up to see why.

Artemis was Earthbending, holding the concrete and metal over her head.

Though her stance seemed sturdy, she seemed to be having trouble keeping the weight up.

"Artemis-!"

"Go…" She forced out, muscles starting to shake under the pressure.

Leo seemed ready to protest, but forced it back when he saw the pile teetering as the others ran for the open street.

Once all five of them were a safe distance away, the mound fell down with a thud that seemed to shake the earth.

"ARTEMIS!!"

"ARTIE!!" Don and Mikey chorused.

"PRINCESS!!"

After a moment of tense silence, of hopeful waiting, something shifted…

"Artemis…"

The jade-skinned turtle pulled herself free, looking a bit knocked about and bruised from her 'trip'.

"Hey, guys…"

She tried to give a reassuring smile…

"I don't think I'll do THAT again…"

"ARTIE!!"

Mikey tackled her in joy, and Raph got on Leo's case about almost getting her killed.

"She ain't complained once, 'cause she loves ya, but she can't keep takin' blows fer ya!"

"She doesn't have to!"

"But she's goin' ta, whether it kills 'er or not!"

"I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt in this war!"

Something rumbled beneath the debris, and Artemis pulled Mikey away…

"LEO…"

He didn't seem to hear her over the shouting, and the pile of concrete shook, seeming ready to erupt…

"Leo!"

A metal hand shot out, like a plant reaching for the sun as the two eldest brothers fought…

"LEO!!"

"WHAT?!" Both shouted at once.

"MOVE!!"

The robot burst into the air, about to crush them if Artemis hadn't bull-rushed it in midair.

When the robot turned on her, there was a warning roar before Mitsukai rammed into the metal creature.

Even the Foot Elite seemed amazed as the massive bison tore at the metal with her horns, ripping it open like paper, and backing up with bristling fur and a glare.

"THAT'S my girl!"

A laser nearly hit her…

"…NEVERMIND!"

Mizu brought up a wall of ice, and the lasers were deflected before a wild blast landed near her feet.

Startled out of her stance, the ice thawed and followed her as water.

The turtles jumped into the fray, along with the Foot, but the robot seemed to be bucking like a bronco now.

"Fightin' side by side wit' the Foot? Now ya KNOW it's gotta be wron'!"

"Once the robot is defeated, we will destroy you all!"

"OH, I feel the old hate…"

A bus turned down onto the street as they ganged up on the machine, Mitsukai flying up to make room as the front wheels were knocked out from underneath the vehicle.

The windows cracked as the vehicle skidded, and most of the people ran out screaming in panic.

Mitsukai had rammed into the robot with a snarl again, and the turtles heard pleas of help from the bus.

"Shell!" Artemis cursed under her breath, running for it.

"PRINCESS!"

Busting in through a window, she slipped her way through bent bars and thrown seats to reach the fallen passenger.

"Wh…What are you?"

"A…A figment of your imagination." She lied, lifting the metal off of him and helping him stand.

"You hit your head pretty hard…"

Once they were out of the bus, she made sure he got away safely before turning back to the robot.

It's strange hand was over the Sky Bison's throat, holding her back as she struggled for breath.

"MITSUKAI!"

Jumping in and cutting at the arm with a whip of water, she noticed Mizu help her as the others hid, coming up with a battle plan.

The two benders were knocked back quite a distance, and Mitsukai circled the robot, bristling and snarling as she lifted her broad tail.

An engine revved, and everyone turned to see Raph driving the downed bus at the large machine.

"RAPH!!"

The robot turned on the vehicle, blasting at it enough to make gasoline escape its protective shell.

Mitsukai reared on her lower legs in order to avoid the bus as it toppled over.

Leo was the first to run over to free his hot-headed brother, and the others turned as Don got an idea.

The robot set fire to the gasoline, and Mizu didn't get a chance to put it out before she had to dodge a barrage of lasers.

"LEO!! RAPH!! GET OUT OF THE BUS!! NOW!!" Don shouted.

"LEO!!"

The two managed to get away as the vehicle exploded, and Mitsukai bucked at the sudden heat.

"Whatever ya do, DON'T say I owe ya one…"

A fire hydrant was busted, and Mizu lifted water off the ground as Don grabbed two fallen power lines.

"Mikey, herd the robot over here!"

As Mikey and a couple of Foot Elite brought their target closer, the Waterbender covered the metal with water, freezing some into hooks to pull the robot closer.

As electricity coursed through its body, it shrieked pitifully before falling over, dead.

"Nice work, guys!"

"Destroy the turtles!"

Mikey jumped away from the Foot ninja as they tried to box him in.

"YEESH! Some guys just can't take a compliment!"

The orange-banded turtle was MAJORLY outnumbered…

"A LOT of guys can't take a compliment! ARTIE!!"

The gold-banded turtle whirled around, immediately angry.

"HEY! LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"

Chasing after them as they ran off, Mizu could only watch as she found her footing.

Two more robots came into the picture, and the blue-eyed girl lifted up enough water.

The fully-functional robots shot lasers, more accurately this time, and they had their hands full with defending themselves.

They spotted the Purple Dragons on a ledge above them, toting guns, except for Hun…

He had a rocket launcher…

Artemis was running up to them, Airbending to make herself faster, and whistled.

"MITSUKAI!"

The Sky Bison flew up, and the crimson-eyed turtle grabbed onto the reins as it zoomed by, Mizu jumping onto Mitsukai's shaggy back.

With a roar and a mighty flap of her tail, the bison used the mighty gust to knock the Purple Dragons off-balance.

Shielding the other turtles with her bulk as Hun shot a rocket at them, Artemis jumped up and knocked the rocket away with an Airbending kick.

"That's not nice! Go be a jerk somewhere else!" She shouted, shaking her fist mock-angrily.

April's van, holding Casey and Mikey, drove up to ensure the others got away.

Grabbing the reins, Artemis steered Mitsukai after the van, keeping fast and low.

Water protected them from bullets, and they were soon away from the battlefield and atop a rooftop.

Leaving Mitsukai outside as a 'guard dog', they went inside an empty water tower fitted with a hammock and crates to sit on.

"So what's wit' the new digs?"

"I couldn't risk leading anyone back to the lair, so I was staying here. It should be good enough for all of us until we figure out our next move."

Mizu groaned, exhausted, as she fell on her back. Artemis plopped down beside her, rubbing at her eyes as she yawned.

"I agree with Mizu…I need a nap…"

THAT'S when Leo and Raph started fighting again…

With a tired groan of exasperation, Artemis fell back on her shell.

She perked when she thought she felt something underneath them, and sat up slightly, brow furrowed.

Mitsukai gave a warning roar, as if seeing anything would startle, and the jade-skinned turtle felt more suspicious…

"Guys-?"

The floor was blasted clean off, and the seven fell down, six landing on their feet…

Hey, at least Casey fell on his ass…

They were faced with three ninja, one a kunoichi with the Foot symbol on her chest and a katana in her grip.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss…"

Mizu brought up a long whip of water tipped with ice, and Artemis took an Airbending stance.

"My name is Karai, and I am here to restore order to the Foot."

"I got yer order right 'ere, lady." Raph challenged.

"Stand down, Raph!"

"NO! I'm SICK 'a bein' everybody's punchin' bag, an' I'm REALLY sick 'a takin' orders from ya!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! What was THAT fer?!"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me!!" Artemis snapped, fire in her eyes.

"Since when have YOU been the punching bag? I thought that was Mikey's job. And STOP with all the frickin' shouting before I lose my cool!"

She managed to keep from smacking him again, and stepped back, lowering her eyes.

She hadn't meant to shout at him, but she was getting tired of all the fighting…

"Just…cool it, Raph…"

He seemed to think it over, but still went with his defiant nature and jumped for the kunoichi.

She threw a weight and chain, knocking his sai out of his hands.

He was knocked onto his shell, and Karai went in for the finishing blow.

"HEY!"

A kunai blocked her blade, and Artemis gritted her teeth.

"NO ONE pushes my brothers around but me!"

Pushing Karai back with a kick to the stomach, she back-flipped onto her feet.

The other two ninja struck, and Mizu whipped around to keep them back.

The others jumped into battle, and it was actually rather rough.

Those two ninja were more skilled than the entire Foot army COMBINED…

"Donnie! Mikey! I have an idea!" Mizu stated, sliding into a stance.

The two ninja went for her, her Waterbending a danger…

As long as she could move her arms…

Clenching her fingers, she made water freeze their feet to the ground, and froze them up to their abdomen.

"Nice one!" Mikey congratulated.

"Great idea!" Don stated, hugging her.

She blushed, smiling.

"Thanks, Donnie…"

Artemis and Leo weaved and ducked in time with each other, as if dancing around each other and attacking Karai.

At passing glance, they seemed in sync with each other, but, with a practiced eye, you could see the slight hitch in their movements…

The slightest snag in the dance…

Casey and Raph tried to help, snags in the movements…

It was just Karai and Artemis now, and the woman seemed wary.

Like she could sense the wild in her opponent…

Blows were traded, dodged, blocked…

Kunai and katana collided with sparks, and they were forced back…

Green eyes flickered off to the side, and the jade-skinned turtle knew where this was going…

Karai went to strike Leo as he still stood, and she bolted to reach him first.

"LEO!!"

Pushing him out of the way, she took the kick to the side, and she rolled onto her shell in pain.

The kunoichi pointed her katana at the crimson-eyed turtle's neck, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Eyes blazing, Artemis glared right back, clenching her fists in a white-knuckled grip.

"Now, I came here to discuss a matter with you, and discuss it we shall…With or WITHOUT her…It is your choice."

Mizu worriedly bit her lip, hands clasped tightly.

'What do we do now?'


	34. Chapter 34

"Drop your weapons

"Drop your weapons."

None of them seemed ready to give up just yet, minds racing to think of some way to help her…

"I said DROP YOUR WEAPONS."

The blade drew closer to Artemis's throat, and she flinched.

Weapons clanged to the ground except for red-hilted sai, and the gold-banded turtle ground her teeth.

"Guys, don't-!"

The tanto threatened to break skin, and Raph growled.

"Uh, Raph? Didn't you hear the nice lady with the knife?"

Growling deep in her chest at her helpless position, she locked eyes with her hot-headed brother.

"I can't make you drop your sai, and I probably can't stop you from hating me, but I just hope whatever you're thinking of is what you want…"

He seemed to think for a moment, and Leo seemed to fidget in the unsure silence.

When the sai hit the ground, everyone relaxed.

"Good. Perhaps now we can talk."

"OH, you wanted to TALK. I kinda got the idea you wanted to kick our shells." Don replied.

"If I had wanted to destroy you, you would not be alive to talk."

"Well, considering how MUCH I want to talk about with you…" Artemis growled lowly.

"It's kind of hard to breathe with your blade at my throat…"

Karai backed up, sheathing the blade, and the jade-skinned turtle back-flipped onto her feet.

"Artie…"

Mikey slid into his customary spot behind her shell, and Mizu checked her for injuries when Raph suddenly grabbed his sai and jumped for the older kunoichi.

"RAPH!"

Leo's katana blocked the assault, and the two strained against each other.

"Raph, NO! She spared Artemis's life! We need to honor that!"

"HONOR?"

The red-banded turtle broke the lock, backing up.

"Bro, ya are REALLY getting' under my shell!"

The gold-banded turtle got between them, to make sure there would be no further conflict…

At least physically…

"Come on, Raph. Let's hear what the pretty ninja lady has ta say."

Artemis and Mizu both gave Casey a slightly irritated look.

"And what are we? Chopped liver?!"

Mikey grinned.

"PRETTY chopped liver…"

SMACK!!

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!!" Both girls shouted.

"OW!! …And this is what I get for trying to be nice…"

"Don't make me hit you again…"

"As I told you, my name is Karai, and I command the Foot clan in Japan."

The kunoichi held up a chain and pendant, gold, that held a red Foot symbol.

"I am here to restore order to the New York faction of the Foot. When you turtles destroyed the Shredder, you threw the city into chaos. We in Japan had hoped the parties would destroy each other, like a snake which consumes itself…Leaving the city once again under the Foot's control. But we did not expect the city to be consumed in the process."

Artemis couldn't help a glare and some unhappy grumbles as she crossed her arms, eyes narrowing.

"If the Foot is to regain control of its New York operations, I will need your help."

"We done talkin' yet? Is it time ta fight?"

"You are impudent! If you were my retainer, I would have you beaten!"

"HEY!" The crimson-eyed turtle snarled, fists clenched.

"Don't threaten my brother!"

Mizu backed up at the hostility in the turtle's voice.

'Why is she so mad? It usually takes so much more…'

"Artemis…" Leo said in a soothing tone, taking hold of her wrist.

After a moment, the gold-banded turtle snorted, looking away as if uninterested.

"Lady, even if we WANTED to, I don't think we can help you." Don answered.

"This war is out of control. We're kind of in over our heads as it is."

"Yes, I know. But I have a plan to stop this war."

"OH, and what a great plan I'm sure it will be…" Artemis muttered.

Mizu sighed, putting a hand to her head as the Sky Bison, restrained by ropes, pulled herself free and seemed to roar.

"I say we hear her out…"

"Then why do you need us?" Leo asked.

"All plans must have their…contingencies…Make your decision."

The group huddled, Mitsukai settling between them and the Foot with a determined look.

"Well…what do you think, guys?"

"I think she can swim 'er butt back ta Japan."

"I think she's perfect. Looks, brains…An' she's a ninja."

Casey was startled when Artemis grabbed him by his shirt, a fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me? What are you suggesting? That she's better than me?"

"…No?"

Mizu slowly unclenched her 'sisters' fingers from the cloth.

"Calm down, Artie…He didn't mean anything by it…You know how Casey SAYS THINGS WITHOUT THINKING…"

The vigilante smiled sheepishly as he backed up, and Mizu sighed in relief.

"There seems to be one thing missing from this equation…" Don muttered, still thinking over their situation.

He turned back to face the Foot ninja as Mitsukai seemed to yawn.

"Excuse me, but what's in it for us?"

"Three things. One, you can save New York from being torn apart. Two, you can free your streets of the Purple Dragon and the mob. And three, the Foot and the Foot Elite are honor-bound to kill the one who have slain their master. They shall be relentless. They will destroy you, your master, and your comrades. But if you help us, there will be no revenge for the Shredder's destruction."

The group huddled again, like a football team before a game.

"This is the chance we've been looking for. We can set things right. It might be a deal with the devil, but at least it's a devil we know."

"That doesn't make me feel any better…" Artemis muttered.

"I say we play along for now."

"The turtles team up with the Foot?" Don whispered.

"Doesn't sound right, does it?" Mizu joked, smiling softly.

"I don't know, Leo…" Mikey admitted.

"I've 'ad enough! There's no way I'm teamin' up wit' little Miss Foot!" Raph shouted.

"I have to agree…" Artemis grumpily admitted, crossing her arms.

"Listen to me. We know this thing is too big for us to fix-."

"Listenin' ta ya is what got us inta this mess in the first place!"

"We have to take this opportunity!"

"OH, is that the HONORABLE thin' ta do?!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?"

Everyone, surprised, stared at Artemis as she tried to hold back a scream or tears.

"I hate all this fighting! Can't we all get along for more than two minutes?"

Raph grumped, turning away.

"I'm outta 'ere…"

"Raph-."

"Don't try, princess. Just…don't."

The jade-skinned turtle froze, and watched as her brother left them.

'I shouldn't have snapped…'

"Well?"

The gold-banded turtle almost growled at the sudden, unwanted presence.

"We accept your offer of alliance."

"But NO funny stuff!" Mikey added, still behind his sister.

"We've never had much reason to trust the Foot before."

"The Foot has never had to ask for aid before. Now let us begin. We haven't much time."

'I bet we don't…'

"Listen closely…"

--

Watching from above as the scene unfolded, Mizu couldn't help but fidget, leaning on Don's arm.

'What if this doesn't work out?'

She knew what she had to do, but seeing the Purple Dragons, the Foot, and the Mob below her seemed to shake her confidence.

"Donnie? What if we can't do it?"

He tried a reassuring smile, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine. Besides, we have Artie as our ace in the hole."

"…I'm just worried…"

"I know…"

He blushed as she leaned on him more.

"…Thanks, Donnie…"

Leo saw the tension in his love's shoulders, her tight grip on the support beam…

"Love, it'll be okay…"

"I know." She replied curtly, sounding hurt.

"Love?"

"Not now." She muttered as the fighting started.

"It's not the right time…"

The Purple Dragons turned on the Mob and each other, and the Foot protected their 'master' in the crossfire.

Once all of them seemed down, it looked like Karai's plan had worked, though Artemis still muttered ill-words under her breath at the kunoichi.

"Looks like the plan is going to work after all…"

Then the mob pulled a little trick out of their sleeves…

A small bomb, apparently made by Baxter Stockman, and it knocked Karai back, revealing her identity beneath the Shredder's helmet.

All shell seemed to break loose…

The five initial fighters jumped down, weapon or water drawn as they plowed into the fight that now only consisted of Foot and Purple Dragons.

Artemis had to watch from above in the shadows, itching to join and kick some butt.

Mizu blasted Purple Dragons back easily, spinning around to make an ice shield, stopping a barrage of bullets.

Rockets were fired, shattering walls and ice, causing the Waterbender to draw back.

Before Casey was caught in a net and they were surrounded by enemies, the blue-eyed girl knew this wasn't going well…

"Okay, we're outnumbered and outgunned…What do we do now?" Mikey asked.

Hun leveled his rocket launcher, but the projectile was knocked off-course by a tornado.

The air dispersed to reveal Artemis, cocky little smile on her face.

"Forget about me, boys?"

"ARTIE! You are the TURTLE!"

A shuriken hit the machine in Hun's hand, and it sparked before the giant threw it.

When it exploded, dust filled the air, and three Foot ninja were taken down.

Someone walked out of the 'smokescreen', sai drawn…

"Hey, guys. Miss me?"

"Great timing, tough guy."

The Foot Elite attacked, and a whip of water flew out to keep them back, a look of concentration on Mizu's face.

"I thought you were sitting this one out." Leo stated as they ran back into the fight.

"Well, I calmed down, thought 'bout it, an' realized…I was bein' an idiot."

"You did that all by yourself?" Mikey asked.

"If only you could…"

"ARTIE…"

"Well…I kinda had a little help…"

Splinter jumped from the dissipating smoke in a kick, knocking down two Elite.

"My children! I was worried we would be too late!"

"Nope! Right on time, in fact!"

There was only one Elite left now, and Mizu pushed him against a column with a blast of water, freezing it fast against its new anchor.

Karai marched up to the fallen ninja, and Artemis couldn't help a glare.

"Do you not know this seal?"

"Yes…It is the Shredder's seal…The seal of the Foot…"

"Then you are honor-bound to obey me, as I represent the Shredder!"

"We will not!"

Karai raised her katana, and the crimson-eyed turtle thought she was going to kill the Elite.

Instead, she only cut the strange hat in half upon his head, surprising the others.

Suddenly, Hun lifted a steel beam and smacked Karai away with it like a batter hitting a home run.

Artemis caught it as it swung at her, crushing it under her palm as her eye twitched.

"Wrong move…"

Ripping it from his grip, she smacked him over the head with it, and he fell through a hole in the wall, landing on a police car.

"And it's OUTTA here!"

"Swear loyalty to me! SWEAR IT!" Karai demanded of the Foot Elite.

"I…I swear, Mistress…"

The Foot kneeled, and Artemis dropped the steel beam in order to relax her muscles.

"Thank you. I am…in your debt." Karai stated, bowing slightly to the blue-banded turtle.

A fire started in the crimson-eyed turtle's heart, but she bit it back.

"I shall keep my promise. The vendetta is lifted. The Foot will not take revenge for the slaying of their master."

"You are honorable, Karai. I know you will keep your word."

"You all stood with me to the last…All of you have great strength and courage. I hope in the future, when our paths cross, we will not be enemies."

Suspecting something cryptic in those last words, the jade-skinned turtle narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, really?"

"Only fate can tell."

"Regrettably, fate is not the only master we must serve…"

The three Japanese Foot ninja left, and Mizu sighed, feeling a bit tired as she leaned on Don.

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry. I just had to do something and I-."

"It is alright, my son. Sometimes, you must follow your heart, even if others tell you not to."

"Thank you, master…"

The black-haired girl saw the strange sadness, the strange angry fire, in Artemis's eyes.

'…She's jealous…Because Leo's cutting her off and starting to open up to someone else…Does he even realize?'


	35. Chapter 35

"You're attention, please

"You're attention, please! Let the ceremony begin!"

Everyone looked up at the tarp-covered machine as Don held a carton of milk on a rope.

Mikey pulled the cloth off, revealing a green submarine.

"I christen thee-!"

The milk hit the side of the metal.

"The Shell Sub!"

"…Why is everything cool we own have 'shell' in the name?"

"…Coincidence?"

"SURE…"

"Excellent work, my son. It makes one think of the giant under-sea turtle of Japanese mythology."

"Now that the underwater access way is complete, it's time to take the Shell Sub on her maiden voyage."

"CAN I LAUNCH HER?! CAN I?! CAN I?!" Mikey asked excitedly, pressing buttons.

"CAREFUL, Mikey! If you put even one scratch on it-!"

SPLASH!!

The two benders lifted their hands, stopping the impending wave of water.

Sure, THEY stayed dry…

"Thanks a lot, Mikey…"

"Just what I needed…Another bath…"

Artemis smiled sheepishly, using her Waterbending to take the water from her sensei's soaked fur.

"DIBS ON THE FIRST RIDE!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping onto the sub.

"First mate Michelangelo ready to launch, sir! DIVE! DIVE! TORPEDOES AWAY!"

Once the orange-banded turtle was lost from sight, Artemis's eye twitched.

"…Take him far away from this place…"

"Mikey's my first mate…That might be hard…"

"Can I go, too?"

Dark eyes turned to the black-haired girl, who smiled uncertainly.

"If there's not enough room, I understand-."

"That's not it!" He hurriedly cut in.

"I just…didn't think you'd want to…"

Her smile widened.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

Blushing a bit, Don took her hand.

"Ladies first…"

Cheeks hot, Mizu giggled, water coming up to be her stepping stones.

"That's so sweet…"

Once all three were safely in the subs belly, it submerged itself fully into the river water…

"…I hope they don't drown…"

Mitsukai seemed to laugh rolling onto her side, and Artemis patted the leathery underbelly.

Splinter seemed the only one to notice the small hitch in her movement as Leo went to the dojo, like a rock caught in the gears and wearing away at them.

Raph seemed to sense it vaguely, like a blip barely on his radar, but it was enough for him to know something was bothering his sister.

With her, you had to nip things in the bud, or it would brew and rot and fester until she couldn't take it anymore.

She would apologize once the deed was committed, but you could see the guilt weighing on her.

Another thing to hide away…

She'd been like this since the gang war…

Quiet, defiant…

Distant…

Whenever Leo even tried to sit beside her, she'd spook and make an excuse to leave.

Even her giant bison felt something was up, and spent her waking hours comforting her charge.

Splinter had said not to interfere…

"Worrying you will only add guilt to the fire in her heart. We must show we are here for her, and she will talk in time." Had been the elderly rat's exact words…

But it wasn't HELPING…

She seemed to only get worse…

Raph decided right then that he was going to talk with her about it.

When Artemis headed for her room, probably to clean her now-decorative fans, he followed, though he stopped at the threshold.

If he stepped in without permission…

"You can come in."

'Crisis averted…Great, now I soun' like a stupid army movie…'

"What do you need?" The crimson-eyed turtle asked, carefully lifting a large fan off the wall.

'Why is that 'lways 'er first question?'

"Just wanted to talk wit' ya 'bout somethin'…"

"What's bugging you?"

Dropping the fan on her mattress, he heard the springs squeak as she gave him a curious look.

"If Mikey stole your pudding again, I don't want to see a black eye." She joked, referring to an incident from about three years prior.

That had been the last time he'd tried to talk to her like this…

No wonder she thought something was troubling HIM…

"Nah…It ain't 'bout me…"

She quirked an eye-ridge.

"Mikey?"

"Nope."

"Donnie?"

"No."

"Leo?"

"Nah?"

"Sensei?"

"No."

"April? Casey?"

"Nope."

"Angel?"

"No."

Artemis sighed in frustration, one hand on her hip as the other massaged her temple.

"That's basically everyone we know, bro. Who's this about?"

"Ya."

She blinked in surprise.

"Me? What about me?"

"Ya've been…DIFFERENT…ever since that gang war…"

Seeming to piece two and two together, her eyes became guarded.

"I'm perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong."

Thinking, he smirked a bit at a thought.

"Are ya jealous 'a Karai?"

"Jealous?! I'm not jealous-!! What would make you think I'm jealous?! How could I EVER be jealous of that…THAT…That evil little JERK!!"

"…Ya are SO jealous…"

After a moment, her eyes softened.

"I know…"

"…Ya need ta tell 'im…"

"I can't…"

…

"When ya said I hated ya…why would ya say that?"

"…I always got that feeling…because I would always steal the spotlight…I never meant to…"

"I don't hate ya."

She looked up from her fan, searching his face for lies.

"Yer my sister an' I love ya. That's why I think ya should talk wit' Fearless 'bout this."

She didn't move for a moment, processing, when a light entered her eyes.

With a smile, she hugged him, though it seemed a bit awkward.

"Thanks, tough guy...I needed that…"

With an awkward pat to her shell, Raph let her release him.

"Yeah, yeah…Go on 'fere I get any mushier…"

"Got it." She teased, giving a mock-salute and running out.

He reached for a diary on her dresser.

"TOUCH THAT AND YOU DIE!"

The red-banded turtle recoiled.

"How does she DO that?"

--

Artemis stood outside the dojo, hidden behind a column, and trying to think of something to say.

'Sorry for being jealous of the evil ninja' didn't seem like a start to a pleasant conversation…

"Artemis?"

Starting, she peeked around the bricks to see Leo stopping his kata, giving her a curious look.

"Oh, uh…Hey, Leo…"

Mitsukai, from another part of the room, seeming to snicker at the turtle's uncomfortable look.

"Don't make me go over there!"

The Sky Bison put on her best innocent look, and Artemis glared.

Leo sheathed his katana, and noticed her expression shift back to an awkward smile.

"Artemis…is something wrong?"

"I just…Um…Raph annoyed me into talking to you…"

"Is this about why you've been acting so strange?"

"…Maybe?"

"If something's wrong, you can tell me."

"…Then why didn't you tell me?"

He blinked in surprise, looking confused.

"About what?"

She seemed to hug herself, averting her eyes.

"During that gang war…You wouldn't talk to me…And it hurt…"

Guilt gnawed at his heart…

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

'That was the opposite of what I wanted…What I was trying to do…'

"But it did…"

She looked up at him, as if afraid to look him in the eyes when he answered…

"Leo…do you still love me?"

"Of course I do!" He replied automatically.

"…Then why do I feel like your trying to pull away from me?"

He hardly realized he was stepping towards her until he put his hands on her shoulders.

"If I ever do anything, it's because I don't want you to get hurt."

A weak smile.

"Well, you sure did a great job on that one…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to make you feel guilty, too…"

She took hold of his hand, nuzzling the skin comfortingly.

"I was guilty, too…But what scared me most was losing you…"

Cupping her cheek in his palm, he pulled her into a kiss.

It was the first deep kiss they'd had in a while, and she churred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I see ya two 'ave gotten o'er whatever it was ya were fightin' 'bout…"

Separating for air and out of surprised embarrassment, both turtles gave a sheepish smile.

"Well…That's what were trying to do…"

'I wonder how the others are doing…'

MEANWHILE…With Don, Mikey, and Mizu…

Waking up slowly, Mizu groaned at the throbbing in her skull and the horrible smell as she was dragged after Don and Mikey.

Someone had hit her head when they realized she could control water, and she didn't even know what was going on now…

"Mizu?"

Looking up with blurred vision, she smiled slightly at the purple-banded turtle.

"Hey, Donnie…Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

A throne loomed over them like a mighty tower.

"But I have a feeling we're about to find out…"

The two men holding her arms pulled her to her feet, and she wobbly followed as they pulled her by her wrists.

When they suddenly stopped, Mikey ran into one.

"EW! Which one of you is wearing the Ode de Fish? It's kinda nasty…"

"Mikey, look!" Don pointed out.

Looking ahead, the turtles spotted their old enemy the Garbage Man.

MIZU, however, SMELT him before she saw him.

With a gasp, she wrinkled her nose and covered it with both her hands.

"Oh my gosh…"

"YOU…"

"DONNIE…Do you guys know him?" The Waterbender asked, moving behind him.

"The Garbage Man?"

"But he went into the river! …In THIS river…"

"Yes, this river. MY river."

"What is all this?"

"Silence!"

Rods came forward, shocking the turtles.

At the sudden cries of pain, Mizu's instincts jumped into action.

Water came up, blasting the two guards away, and she brought it around in a spiked whip.

A metal claw shot out, grabbing her hand and yanking hard.

She cried out, the water falling to the ground as she hit it with her knees, gritting her teeth as the metal threatened to crush her hand.

"First rule, my friends…I talk, you listen."

Now, Mizu wasn't known for her temper, but patience be DAMNED!

Eyes almost glowing, the water moved violently around them, making tentacles around her fallen form and knocking away men.

"You can't make me…"

A snap, and the water fell with a crash, echoing her scream…

"MIZU!!"

Catching her breath, she slumped on the floor as her broken hand was released.

"Actually, I should thank you for setting me on this path. Dumping me into the river opened up a trove of hidden treasure just waiting to be salvaged. So thank you."

"You're not welcome…"

"I'm actually pleased that you are here. I've often wondered WHAT you are…Now I'll be able to find out."

"Sir, the dock says our target has made anchor." A 'soldier' stated.

"Excellent! Everything is on schedule. Assemble the men. I wish to speak to them."

Don kneeled beside the black-haired girl, seeing the nasty break in her hand.

"Take these three to the brig and hold them there! I want to dissect those two later…"

There was evil laughter as they were led away, and the blue-eyed Waterbender brought liquid to her hand.

It glowed brightly, and she flinched a bit as the bones snapped into place and mended themselves.

They were passing cells by then, and the three teenagers shared a glance.

The three were led into a cell, small and rusty from the water.

"Mikey, now might be a good time to do what we talked about earlier…"

There were only two guards…

How hard could it possibly be?

Some swift kicks and punches later, the guards were unconscious heaps on the floor.

The three took suits, pulling them on as disguises, along with the electric rods.

"Come on. We've got to find a way out of this mad house."

Twirling the staff, Mizu followed as quickly as she could.

Coming up behind the main group of guards and salvagers, the Garbage Man's rant/speech became background noise.

APPARENTLY, his next target was a cruise ship…

"A cruise ship…"

"All those innocent people…"

"We have to stop him." Mizu whispered decidedly.

Cheers rang out around them, and the Waterbender felt the blood pumping through her veins powerfully.

It was a sign of some dislike, maybe anger, but she bit it back like a sour taste.

Soon, they were outside the very machine that would commit the heinous deed.

It was exactly like the one that had pulled them in here in the first place…

They marched in with the others, undetected…

"Hey, there's the Shell Sub! We can take it and get out of here!" Mikey whispered.

"We have to stop the Garbage Man from sinking that cruise ship." Don answered.

Mizu agreed whole-heartedly, and the orange-banded turtle dragged his feet, outnumbered.

They were safely inside, anyway, as it took off into the water.

The cruise ship came into view, and claws came out like tentacles as they snapped, ready to tear the metal hull asunder.

"Better make our move…NOW!"

Pulling off her disguise, Mizu brought up a large wave of water to wash the soldiers into the water.

"Guys, GO!"

More came in through the door, but the turtles took care of it as they ran for their exit.

The stairs seemed so LONG right then, and she reached out for Don's hand when she stumbled.

"It's alright, Mizu! Come on!"

They were in the control room, where the Garbage Man and the rest of his men were getting ready to disembowel the cruise.

"We've got to turn this thing around!"

"Somehow, I think that's going to be a LOT harder than it sounds!"

The men tried to surround them, and she brought up water to become spiked knuckles on her hands.

"Get this trash off my bridge!"

Everyone jumped into the fight, and it didn't take long before the three 'good guys' got the upper hand.

"You freaks! This time, you won't escape me!"

The Garbage Man came down, and his claw went out, grabbing Don right off the ground as he struggled.

"DONNIE!"

Water cut the metal appendage clean off, and the girl who commanded it jumped for the fat, sedentary man.

"Mikey, get the oxygen tanks!" Don shouted as Mizu held off the metal contraption housing the smelly Garbage Man.

"Got it!"

The Waterbender was surprised when the large man flew into the ceiling, crashing back down.

That seemed to have knocked him out, and Don ran to the controls.

"We're about to hit that ship!" Mikey shouted.

The purple-banded turtle seemed to be having trouble, so the Waterbender lifted her hands and froze the water in front of them.

Anchored it to the sea floor, and it slowed the contraption down.

It broke free, but Don managed to steer it away.

It breached like a whale, and slammed back into the water with a splash.

"Okay, that was good…How about stopping it?"

"I've got a better idea…"

"What is it?"

"Let's bag two birds with one stone. A little change of course, and…"

Mikey and Mizu looked out of the windshield…

And saw they were heading straight for 'Junklantis'…

"You're wicked…I like it!"

A cry of strangled rage, and they spun around to see the Garbage Man.

On instinct, she pushed the turtles out of the way, and the blow to her stomach seemed to crack ribs as the claw kept going, skewering the controls.

"MIZU!! MIZU, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

It was like she was drifting away…

A current of SOMETHING was pushing her away despite her troubles…

As darkness ate at her blurring vision, she let out a sigh…

'I'm sorry, Donnie…'

When she woke up later, Mizu looked up at Don in the Shell Sub as they were heading home…

"Hey, Donnie…"

"Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt? Did you hit your head?"

He seemed so worried and flustered…

She found it cute…

"No…I'm fine…Don't worry…"

Sleep, warm and comforting, wrapped around her like a blanket…

Snuggling into his plastron, she gave a content smile…

"Night, Donnie…"

"…Good night, Mizu…"

'Sleep tight…'


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, April

"Hey, April. I brought Indiana Jones!"

The three girls were having a 'girls night' as the boys went out on a 'boys night' with Casey.

April was eager to get to know the Waterbender and to spend another 'girls night' with Artemis, so she'd invited them over.

Mizu had on a purple t-shirt that said 'Proud To Be PURPLE' in white, and black short shorts as they sat in front of the TV.

As the gold-banded turtle was working the DVD player, April was unbraiding the fourteen year olds long hair.

"Wasn't it hard to grow your hair this long?"

"Not really…I hardly notice it's that long…I'm guess I just got used to it…"

Artemis smiled back at them, glad they were getting along.

She herself felt great, especially since her and Leo made up…

And made out…

But she was nervous for Mitsukai…

The Sky Bison could become restless when not flown, and Splinter didn't enjoy being topside, let alone FLYING through the air…

As the movie finally started, the gold-banded turtle ran to get a comfortable seat.

There was pudding, chocolate, popcorn, soda, Whoppers, chocolate-covered strawberries…

Artemis was SURE right then and there that she LOVED 'girls nights'…

"How have things been with you guys?"

"Great, actually." The gold-banded turtle answered with a smile.

"It's been alright…"

April gave the older girl a curious look.

"She's nervous around Donnie…"

"OH…"

The red-haired woman smiled slyly, and the jade-skinned turtle quirked an eye-ridge.

"April…?"

"I have an idea."

"An idea for WHAT?"

Even Mizu was looking over her shoulder curiously.

"I'm going to give you a makeover."

"…Say what?"

The older woman grinned, practically skipping to her bathroom and bedroom as the two benders shared a glance.

"…This is one of the times I'm GLAD I'm a turtle…"

April came back with a large box, and plopped it down on the floor, opening it to reveal eye shadow, lipstick, blush, nail polish, and everything else you could imagine.

"…You've been doing this for a while, I see…"

Rolling her green eyes, she started shifting through everything, pulling out some.

Mizu looked through some of the ones lain out on the carpet, seeing silvers, whites, purples, and more neutral colors.

"April, you don't have to…"

"I want to. It's been so long since I've had friends to do this with."

Artemis sighed, looking back as Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom started.

As the eldest started painting the Waterbender's nails a deep purple, blue eyes looked around as if to avoid it.

As the nail polish dried, Artemis looked back and felt bored again.

The transformation was a bit slow, but the final picture was stunning.

Mizu's long hair was half done-up in a bun, bangs curled to frame her face, as the rest rolled down her back in wavy curls like a waterfall of obsidian.

Purples and silvers made her eyes look more noticeable, like pools of clear water.

April had run off to find a nice dress, and came back with a long deep purple one, almost bare-back, with a v-neckline.

So the gold-banded turtle wouldn't feel left out in the feminine moments, April had done her nails in a sparkling dark blue.

"…You know, I'm starting to get the feeling you're trying to say something with these colors…"

"Really? Why, I hadn't noticed!"

"SURE…"

April had even gone through some new antiques to find sleeves from an old white kimono, which had a gold band to wrap around Artemis's upper arm as it flared down to her wrists.

There was even a loose skirt up to her knees that wrapped around her shell snugly.

Pulling off her mask so she could rub her eyes, she looked up when the boys snuck in through the window.

"Hey, guys."

The four turtles stopped, a bit stunned, and Casey tripped on the windowsill when he saw the two girls.

Artemis couldn't help laughing as the vigilante fell on his face, and even Mizu giggled.

"You guys okay?"

No answer…

"Guys, are you okay?"

Silence…

"Leo, my face is up HERE."

Brown eyes snapped up to her own, which were strangely bare thanks to the absence of her mask.

"Is there a reason your vocal cords are broken?" She asked with a quirked eye-ridge.

"I just…I mean…You…"

"First time I tried to look like a girl? I know…"

"Yeah…Just…You look…"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great…"

"Thanks…"

Don, for the first time he could remember, couldn't find the words.

Even the little blush on the Waterbender's cheeks seemed to make her more beautiful…

"So…How do I look?"

She smiled a bit, spinning around to show the dress.

"DUDE…You are SO lucky…" Mikey whispered.

That seemed to snap Don out of his daze, and he gave a shy smile.

"You look…beautiful…"

She blushed darker, hands behind her back.

"I'm glad you like it…"

April smiled, stepping forward.

"Why don't you two go on the roof for some privacy?"

'So THAT was her plan…' Artemis thought.

The two blushing teens did just that, and Artemis turned to the blue-banded turtle.

"You want to…?"

"…Let's go."

--

Looking up at the sky, Mizu felt the moonlight give her strength.

She always loved the night, the silvery light of the stars and moon reminding her of the Moon and Ocean spirits.

Now, though, it reminded her of the night at the farmhouse when she and Don has stargazed…

"Mizu…"

"Yeah?" She asked curiously.

He looked into her bright eyes, and found his voice hard to force out.

"I…I-I really like you…"

"I like you, too." She replied, not seeming to understand what he meant.

"I-I mean I R-REALLY like you…"

He put a hand on hers, and she looked up to lock eyes with him as she started to understand where this was going…

"…I really like you too, Donnie…" She admitted, feeling the heat on her skin.

Eyes still locked, they slowly moved forward, like magnets, until their lips touched in a chaste kiss.

Don wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he tried to deepen the kiss.

She was happy enough to oblige, her arms going around his neck.

Gentle snowflakes fell around them, catching on their skin.

As the kiss became more heated, the snow started to swirl around in beautiful designs of vines and flowers and hearts…

"Yo, lovebirds."

Separating, they turned to see Raph and Mikey, the latter grinning.

"It's time ta pick up Fearless an' princess an' go home."

Blushing, the two stood up, still holding hands.

"Sorry, guys…Let's go…"

Gently leading her so she could get changed, Don smiled.

'I'm not sorry we did this, though…'


	37. Chapter 37

Zooming through the sewers on Don's new creation, the boys looked back to see if the girls were keeping up

Zooming through the sewers on Don's new creation, the boys looked back to see if the girls were keeping up.

They were, and soon sped by the four on strange tentacles of water.

"Come on, slowpokes! I thought you were supposed to be faster!"

However, when Artemis turned back…

"What?"

Skidding to a stop, the water rippled around her as Mizu stopped beside her.

"Hey, guys! What's with the hold-up?"

Mikey noticed the figure, and everyone stopped as Artemis's eyes widened.

"A Triceraton…"

"It CAN'T be…"

They all prepared for a fight, confused as to why one of the large aliens would be in the sewers.

"You don't think it's an invasion, do you?"

"I hope not…"

"Enemy…sighted…"

The Triceraton sounded like he was in pain…

"Enemy engaged!"

He ran right past them, tackling one of the rides and smashing it.

"Um…What's up with that?"

Once the machine sparked, the large three-horned alien started coughing.

"It's the air…His breather mask is cracked. He's breathing our air and it's affecting his brain. The Triceraton Home World has an air of nitrogen and sulfur, remember? Our oxygen must be making him delusional."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sirs…Trooper Zog, reporting for duty, sirs…"

"…I take that as a good thing…"

"You've got me there, Mizu…"

Unsure, Leo saluted back, and the Triceraton relaxed.

"I think 'e thinks we're some kind 'a Triceraton officers or somethin'…"

"What should we do?"

"Anything to keep Mr. Big Horn from tearing us limb from limb!" Mikey answered, hiding behind his sister.

"For lord's sake…Have a shell!"

"I do!"

"…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Ah…At ease, soldier."

"Leo, what are you doing?" Artemis asked under her breath.

"Relax."

He turned back to the Triceraton.

"Situation report."

"Must…complete mission…sir…"

"And what mission is that, soldier?"

"Must…capture Fugitoid…at all costs…sir…my squad was…pursuing target…when we were caught in energy beam…transported to coordinates…unfamiliar to this soldier…engaged Federation forces…also targeting Fugitoid…in heat of battle…became separated from my unit…"

He took in a big breath in order to continue…

"Target…not captured…unable to reconnect…with squad…and…lost weapon, sir…request permission to terminate self…for disgraceful failure of mission…sir…"

"What? Oh-wait! No. I mean…The Fugitoid mission was a success! You are to be commended for your…uh…"

"Survival skills?"

"Survival skills!"

"Yes…sir…Thank you…sir…"

"This poor guys breathing poison…" Don stated as the Triceraton coughed, wheezing for good air.

"Maybe I can rig up a temporary breather from the nitrogen tanks on the Shell Sled…"

"Hey, hold on! Are ya nuts? If horn head 'ere gets a clear head, he'll realize we're the enemy and try ta wipe us out!"

"We can't turn our backs on him." Mizu insisted.

"That's just wrong." Don agreed, taking the temporary breather to the Triceraton soldier.

"Here…Let me hook you up, big guy…Okay…I don't know how much this will help, but you should breathe a little easier now…"

"Sir…Thank you, sir."

"My children…"

Everyone turned sharply at the sound of a wounded Splinter's voice, but Artemis froze.

'Something's not right…'

Her eyes narrowed, though Don and Mizu ran to his aid.

"Master Splinter, are you okay?"

"An intruder in the lair…I was attacked…You must take me back…defend our home…"

'He wouldn't want us to fight an enemy strong enough to injure him…'

He fell over, and she didn't feel that instinct to go to his side…

'Something's up…'

"He's hurt pretty bad…He's hardly breathing! And he's cold…"

"What do we do?"

"We're gonna do what we're told! We're going back to the lair and-!"

"An' beat the shell outta whoever did this ta Master Splinter."

"Guys, stop."

The five gave her a curious look, ready to go.

"…What about Zog?" She covered, not wanting to show her distrust just yet.

"Bring him. But let's go."

Zog rode with Mikey as the group set off, and Artemis felt something tug at her stomach painfully.

She stopped suddenly, something catching her attention…

"Artemis? Love?"

Hardly hearing his voice, she looked around.

"Sensei?"

"Artie, he's right here…"

Silence, and a whip of water wrapped around the 'injured' Splinter's neck.

"No he's not…"

"Artemis, what are you doing?!"

"Proving this isn't Splinter!"

"Put him down! Now!" A familiar voice stated, an elderly rat coming out of the shadows…

"Master Splinter?"

"Artie…how do you know THAT'S the real Master Splinter?" Don asked as everyone dismounted their vehicles.

"I feel it…his life force…This one."

The whip started to crystallize, gaining spikes.

"Doesn't have any. I KNEW something was wrong when we found him…"

"THAT is what attacked me…She's on his side…"

"LIAR!" Artemis growled, fingers clenching as the water became an icy claw.

"Artemis wouldn't!"

Suddenly, it's eyes glowed red, and 'Splinter' attacked Artemis in a flash of movement.

Crying out as it palmed her over the heart, she flew and smashed into a wall, making a crater.

Instinctively, Mizu brought water up to protect her dazed and injured 'sister', using some to make tentacles to strike at it.

The 'rat' moved quickly, almost inhumanly so, but was still batted around quite a bit.

Splinter joined in with the other turtles, and Mizu ducked a flying kick.

The other Splinter soon became more vicious, punches shattering ice.

Artemis jumped back in, smacking the enemy away with powerful gusts of wind and sometimes chunks of earth.

Mizu pulled it into high-gear once Don was thrown back onto his shell, and a wave of water crashed over the robot, who was soon stuck in a liquid tornado.

It tried to break free, and ice spikes stopped its attempts rather well.

When 'Splinter' finally broke free, it actually pounced on the young Waterbender, and her head hit the bricks with a crack.

"MIZU!"

Her eyes closed as unconsciousness swept over her, and an angry Avatar jumped the culprit in a, literally, fiery rage.

Zog was ordered to join her, since the two seemed able to take massive punishment and give it just as well.

Their enemy, once he started sparking, was revealed to be a robot.

'THAT'S why I couldn't find his life force…He doesn't have any…'

The robot was soon torn apart, and Leo ran in before Zog could completely obliterate it.

"Stand down, soldier! Mission accomplished! …Definitely accomplished…"

"What I wanna know is where did robo-Splinter come from, an' who sent it."

"It does not matter. Whoever they are, I will not stand by as they use my likeness to attack my family! We must strike back immediately!"

"But…Mizu…"

Artemis turned to see if the Waterbender was alright, and her eyes widened.

"Hey, a remote control module! If this Splinter was remote-controlled-!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to a nearly-panicked jade-skinned turtle.

"MIZU'S GONE!"

"WHAT?!"

They looked around and found that, indeed, the young Waterbender was gone.

"Where could she have gone? She was unconscious!"

"Someone has taken her…" Splinter surmised.

"But who?"

Don held the remote control module in his white-knuckled grip, determined.

"I'll need some stuff from my lab, but I'll find out!"

Jumping onto his Sewer Sled, the purple-banded turtle sped off down the tunnel.

'I hope she's okay…'

--

They were at the docks, looking up at a large cargo ship that wore a Foot symbol on its side.

"This is it. The signals are coming from inside that freighter." Don stated, ready to go.

"So then it WAS the Foot that sicked that Splinter robot on us!" Raph accused.

"But Karai leads the Foot now…And she promised to leave us alone…"

"Maybe she lied…"

"Artemis, I'm sure she didn't."

"I am sorry, my son…But this time, we must believe what we see."

They spotted Foot ninja moving crates into the large ship.

"Something tells me we're going to be really, REALLY outnumbered…" Don muttered.

"We always are." Artemis replied.

"What we need is somethin' ta even the odds…"

"Boys, meet Zog. The Equalizer."

"…Mikey, how lame can you be?"

"Pretty la-! WAIT A MINUTE…"

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll search the ship and see what we're up against."

The group nodded as they put on headsets.

"Ready for action, sir!"

BAM!

"SHELL."

Catching the boxes and crates on air and managing to put them back, Artemis gave the Triceraton an irritated look.

"Be more careful next time, soldier. JEEZE…I can't keep doing this…"

"This is the recon part of the mission, soldier."

"Sorry, sir, but stealth is not one of my strong points."

"We NOTICED…"

"…Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog. Donnie…You stay here and watch Mikey."

"HEY…"

"Don't be mad, bro." Artemis soothed, patting his shoulder.

"Would you rather be in there with a bunch of Foot ninja, or out here with a Triceraton?"

"…Good point…"

"Be ready to move. We'll contact you once we know exactly what the Foot are up to."

The three turtles and their elderly father went to check out the freighter.

It was a simple matter to get aboard, and Artemis scanned the ship warily after two Foot ninja were taken out.

"Looks like our way in." Leo muttered, pointing at a vent.

Crawling through, they looked down into a room, where some scientists seemed to be working on something…

And there was…

"Shredder…" She muttered, inching closer to Leo for comfort.

"Not again…"

"I see 'e still gets 'is suits at the hardware store…"

"Look. More robots."

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins…They must be stopped." Splinter said decidedly.

"This facility must be completely and utterly destroyed."

"Don, here's the plan." Leo said into his headset.

"We need to blow this ship sky-high. To do that, we'll need to get it out to open sea and away from the city. Raph, Master Splinter, Artemis and me will take the bridge and get this thing moving. Mikey, you and Zog cast off the mooring lines and meet us on the bridge. Don, can you sink it?"

"If I can't figure out a way to take out a floating Foot lab sitting on thousands of gallons of diesel fuel, I might as well hang up my tool belt."

"Well, that's what you're good at." Artemis assured.

"Go get 'em, Donnie."

Moving through the vent system some more, they finally reached the dark control room, and jumped down.

"OKAY…Who knows how to work a freighter?"

The three turtles shared a glance…

"Donnie…"

There was a muffled scream, like someone's mouth was being held closed, and the gold-banded turtle's head shot up.

"Mizu?"

"Be careful, Artemis…"

"Aren't I always?"

"…No…"

"…Well, I will be."

Fire blossomed on her fingertips, she scanned the corner and found a bound Mizu, tape over her mouth.

"MIZU!"

Running forward as the fire died, the jade-skinned turtle pulled out a kunai and cut her friend free, careful of the tape.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…but…"

"What's wrong-?"

The lights turned on suddenly, revealing Hun.

"Welcome aboard, freaks. I'll be your cruise director for the trip, and I'll be happy to announce that you'll be feeling pain. Lots and LOTS of pain."

The Elite busted in through the windows, and everyone got ready to fight.

"Uh, Mikey? Now might be a good time to bring in our friend…the Secret Weapon…"

When there was no answer, Artemis got worried.

'Mikey, you'd better be okay…'

Two Foot Elite surrounded her and Mizu, but the crimson-eyed turtle just smirked, lifting her hands.

"Bring it."


	38. Chapter 38

The two Elite raised their weapons in an attack pose, and the two bender's shared a glance

The two Elite raised their weapons in an attack pose, and the two bender's shared a glance.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They slid into matching stances, and brought water in through the broken windows the ninja had made.

They made tentacles of water around them, and lashed out with the whip-like appendages.

Artemis managed to catch an Elite's ankle, and flung him through the air like a rag doll.

"Leo, when ya promised me an ocean voyage, this is NOT what I had in mind!"

"It looked so much nicer in the brochure!"

"Don't trust brochures, love!"

The two girls broke apart, fighting independently now, but Artemis was confused when two Elite dropped their stances.

"What's wrong? Learn to take your beating like Hun?"

Knuckles cracked…

"…He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Whirling around, she brought up water to defend herself, but he punched straight through.

Instead of actually HITTING her, he shoved her to the ground on her shell.

She had a stunned look on her face, then it turned irritated.

"…You just PUSHED me…"

Raph looked there way, and there was one thing on his mind…

'He is SO screwed…'

Artemis stood up, glaring now.

"You PUSHED me!"

Her hands and lower arms burst into flame, but it obviously didn't hurt her…

"Maybe I should return the favor…"

Pouncing on the mountain of a man, she growled more in pain then anything.

She couldn't control that FIRE inside her gut, and it was escaping through her skin more violently than before.

The Elite ganged up on her, forcing her back, but she managed to keep them at bay with fireballs.

Mizu ran up to help, and her water not only put out the furious fire, but knocked away the two ninja.

"We've gotta get this puppy out to sea! Donnie, what's the 411?"

Artemis brought air to her hands, reinforcing her punches.

"Leo, can we pick up the pace?"

Splinter managed to jam the 'lets move forward' lever as the others held off the attacking ninja.

Suddenly, the ship bucked, as if something was still holding it.

"OW…Can nothing be easy?"

Artemis back-flipped away from a sharp weapon…

"Obviously not…"

"Mikey, the ship's still moored to the dock! What's happening?"

"Sorry, Leo. But we kind of ran into some old friends!"

"Cast off, and then you and Zog meet us up here in the bridge!"

The fighting was becoming more intense, air and water and weapons flying through the air and attacking the Foot ninja.

"Leo, we're in trouble!"

"Guys, there's a problem! As in a major NINJA problem!"

The three turtles and the black-haired Waterbender looked up to see Hun holding a tied-up Master Splinter.

"…Oi vey…"

"Tell me about it…"

Artemis brought up her hands, eyes hard.

"Hun, if ya harm one hair on Master Splinter's body, I'll make ya wish ya were ne'er born…"

"I'll be glad to make sure he does a good job…"

"That's such big talk for such a puny reptile."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME PUNY!?"

"Now put down your weapons before the rat gets exterminated!"

"Don't ignore me!!"

"No, my children! Do not give up your weapons!"

Water wrapped around the jade-skinned turtle's hands and knuckles, crystallizing into spikes.

"I'm not planning on it…"

"Master Splinter…I'm sorry…"

Crimson eyes turned to the blue-banded turtle.

"Leo…"

"Artemis…do it…"

Sai and katana clattered to the floor, and the two Waterbender's shared a glance before hesitantly dropping the water to the floor with a splash.

The Elite came to tie them up, and Mizu looked at her 'sister' worriedly.

"PLEASE tell me you've got a back-up plan…"

With a secretive smile, the gold-banded turtle winked.

"Don't worry about it."

"It's time you all met my new little weapon…"

"What is it? A rocket launcher? A bomb? …A fart?"

A door opened, and a girl stepped in, chewing on some gum.

"What is it now?" She snapped, looking peeved.

She was hardly four feet tall, with tanned skin and a petite figure.

Short, spiky gold/red hair seemed to almost cover her eyes, which were a glazed, unemotional black.

Putting a hand on her hip, she seemed to look at them.

"…They're tied up…"

"Exactly. Now finish them."

The young girl, who was probably the turtle's age, quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, that's no fun."

"That's not what matters. Just get rid of them!"

"…Nah."

The girl walked over to them though.

"I don't feel like it…"

Artemis looked up at the girl, and felt something nagging at her brain.

A familiar voice she hadn't heard since they'd last dealt with the Triceratons…

'She knows who you are…She's a friend…'

'But…'

'Trust her…'

"Artemis, I presume?" The girl asked.

"Yeah."

Even Mizu had expected a jab of some sort, and everyone was surprised when none came.

Karai stepped in, and the girl hardly twitched.

"Hey, Karai."

"Chi. What are you doing here?"

'Chi…It means 'earth'…'

Crimson eyes widened.

'She's my Earthbending teacher…'

Then came the next thought, burning on her tongue…

'Karai…'

"So, it looks like you made it in time to tell us of your betrayal." The jade-skinned turtle snapped.

Chi smirked a bit.

"I like 'er…She's got spunk…"

Hun came at the girl from behind, probably angry she disobeyed him, and she moved her foot sharply behind her.

A column of rock came up, smacking the giant of a man under the chin.

Karai unsheathed her katana, and the Earthbender brought up sharp rocks to cut the turtles, Splinter, and Mizu free.

Jumping to her feet, Artemis brought up water to stop an attacking Elite.

Leo got caught up in a fight with Karai, and Mizu was trying to keep a step ahead of an angry Elite.

Hun was cornering Chi, who seemed content with side-stepping and dodging his blows, when Artemis tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello."

She punched him in the face hard enough to knock him down.

"Goodnight."

The two bender's shared a smile before the mountain of a man stood up with a roar of anger.

"…Shell…"

"Any other bright ideas?"

"I've got one…"

Whistling sharply, the she-turtle just crossed her arms over her chest, at ease.

"What did you do? Call your little mutt?"

He expected that to rile her up, and was surprised at the mischievous smile that crossed her face instead.

"SOMETHING like that…"

Glass shattered, and a loud roar filled the large room.

"Meet my Sky Bison, Hogosha Mitsukai."

Zog busted in through a door with Mikey, the Triceraton punching Hun straight in the face.

"There's no need to fear! Michelangelo is here!"

Don jumped in through a broken window, taking a Foot Elite by surprise.

"Donnie!"

Mizu gave the purple-banded turtle a surprise hug, and a sound kiss that nearly knocked him off his feet.

Mitsukai roared, rearing and frightening the shell out of the Foot Elite.

"You're mad, aren't you baby?"

Artemis grinned, patting the Sky Bison's head.

"Got get them…"

Zog was getting beaten up pretty bad by Hun, and the horned bison charged, knocking Hun into the air and through a wall.

Chi quirked an eyebrow, bringing up a boulder and smashing it into an Elite.

"That was nice…"

"She's the best pet EVER…"

Karai did not attack once the opposition was dealt with, and lowered her katana.

"…I have failed my master…"

"It is alright. You could not do your duty, because it went against your honor."

Artemis still wasn't all too happy with it, but Mizu and Chi didn't seem to have a problem, along with the others.

"Uh, guys? We've got about five minutes before this ship gets a one-way ticket to the bottom of the ocean!"

"I say it's time to go!" Mizu agreed.

"Zog, we're moving out!" Mikey ordered.

They ran out the door, Mitsukai flying after them at a safe distance.

Chi led the way, knowing the ship better, though everyone noticed how she never really LOOKED where she was going.

She never tripped, never once lost her way, but it was more like her eyes were looking somewhere else entirely.

She stopped after turning a corner, and raised her hands in a defensive position as the others stopped behind her.

Artemis felt the air whirl around her fists on instinct, and was comforted when Mitsukai landed above them, out of sight.

"Shredder."

"It's been far too long, Artemis…"

She clenched her fingers into fists, but the others concentrated more on the six robots behind him.

"I guess we should've known we'd meet again." Leo stated coldly, taking hold of her wrist comfortingly.

"Yes, but this will be the last time for you."

One robot stepped forward, and blasted at them.

Chi brought up a some steel to protect them from the brunt of the force, and punched it at the robot.

Everyone ran into battle, water and earth rising to combat the robots.

The robots were pretty tough, considering most of them were incomplete…

Even when Zog skewered one with a punch, it kept fighting back.

Mikey was fighting one that electrocuted him, and was surprised when the considerably-smaller Chi cut the robot clean in half with a column of earth.

"WHOA…COOL…"

"No prob."

Zog's foot got a nasty blowing-up experience when half of a human-like robot exploded.

"RAPH, WATCH OUT!" Mikey shouted as the robot's blasts got dangerously close to fuel.

"Uh oh…"

That was NOT what ANYONE wanted to hear…

There was an explosion, and Artemis cried out as the floor came out from under her.

"MITSUKAI!"

The Sky Bison flew down, and the jade-skinned turtle grabbed the leather strap around her horns.

The sudden jerk, the stop, made her bite her lip in pain.

Mizu managed to catch hold of Mitsukai's 'hand', and Chi caught herself on a pile of sand she'd made.

Mikey landed on top of her, and she couldn't help a slight groan of discomfort.

"OW…do ya mind?"

Her rough voice was accompanied by a shove as the Sky Bison landed inside the ship's belly.

Don was caught under a beam after he fell, and Mizu jumped to his aid, ignoring the shock it gave her legs.

Zog attacked Shredder before he finished off Splinter, and continued with a rage.

Fire raged around everyone as they tried to stand or fought on against some of the still-working robots.

Zog hit the Shredder into what looked like a fiery pit, seemingly defeating him.

Mizu was helping Don lift a beam off of his body, pulling up with all her strength, until he was free.

"Guys, we've got two and a half minutes before this place is about a thousand feet underwater!"

"You small-brained terrapin!"

Both turned at the familiar voice, and saw a brain in a long cylindrical jar, along with an eye and what looked like some spinal column.

"Look what you've done to my lab!"

"Stockman? Is that you? Man, you really let yourself go…"

The brain hit the side of the jar, and Mizu jumped behind Don.

"EW!"

There were only two robots left, and Artemis jumped at one, determined to take the annoying machine down.

Air escaped her hands and feet like blades, and she cut off it's large gun.

Zog skewered it with a punch before the robot could try to punch her lights out.

"Whoa…Thanks, soldier."

"Mission…destroy Federation stronghold at all costs…"

"I like the way ya think. Let's do it!"

Mikey was being pulled towards a robot with circular saws in it's stomach…

"AH!! HELP!!"

Chi pounced on the robot from behind, and ripped the metal machine apart.

"…NICE…"

"It's what I do best…"

"Oh no…We've got less than a minute to get out of here!" Don informed as they all grouped up.

As they ran for the exit, the Shredder himself jumped into their path, metal steaming from the heat of the fire as he laughed.

"This is the end, turtles. You will never get off this ship alive!"

"This Federation worm is mine!"

The two charged at each other, but it seemed Zog wasn't as skilled a warrior, nor as fast.

But once he grabbed a metal beam and smacked the Shredder around a bit, Artemis started enjoying the show…

"Victory!"

"Zog, NO!" Mikey shouted, but the Shredder's gauntlet still found it's home in the Triceraton's back.

"ZOG!"

The Triceraton fell forward, seemingly defeated, and even Mitsukai roared in rage.

"Triceraton fool! Whoever oppose me are fated to perish! You mutant scum should know that better than anyone! I have tolerated you turtles for far too long-!"

Zog grabbed the man of metal from behind, lifting him off his feet.

"Sirs…tell them Zog fought bravely…"

The Triceraton headed for what looked like a pit of flames…

"For his comrades…For the republic! For VICTORY!"

He jumped in, and Mizu had to turn away at the thought of him burning to death…

"My children, he has given us our lives. We must not dishonor his brave sacrifice!" Splinter stated.

Even Chi felt a bit bad, but the shaking building stopped that…

Everyone ran out of the enclosed space and out into the night air, and Mitsukai hovered over the edge.

"Come on! On the Sky Bison!" Artemis ordered.

Everyone jumped on, but the Earthbender hesitated.

"I'm not so sure 'bout this-!"

Mikey grabbed hold of her, pulling her onto the shaggy back as Artemis steered the mammoth creature away from the freighter at the fastest speed the bison could manage.

It blew up behind them, and the extra scare gave Mitsukai a burst of speed.

Chi was gripping the long fur tight, eyes closed.

"What's wrong, dudette? Airsick?"

"I…I can't see very well…"

Mikey looked confused.

"What do you mean? It's clear as day up here."

"I don't see wit' my eyes, smartie…" She explained, opening them.

He noticed it now, the grey, almost smoky film over her onyx eyes that meant she couldn't see.

"But…how did you-?"

"I 'see' wit' Earthbending…I don't like flyin' 'cause 'a that…"

"…Oops?"

"Yeah, ya'd better be sorry…"

Once they were safe at the docks, they watched the smoke that seemed miles away…

"You know…It was a real honor to have Zog as one of us…" Leo stated.

"He was a great warrior…"

"Every cloud has a silver lining, my children. We may have lost a comrade, but have gained another."

Chi tried to wave it off.

"Nah, I ain't that special…"

"But you are, because now you're one of us." Artemis stated, smiling.

Chi seemed to nod, following them as they headed home…

'Maybe this won't be so bad…'


	39. Chapter 39

Imagine using air, water, and earth to help put things in an antique shop…

Imagine using air, water, and earth to help put things in an antique shop…

Doesn't sound like a good idea?

…You'd be right…

"GUYS…"

"…Oops?"

Chi rubbed her head from her seat on the floor…

"Artemis, ya sure need some help wit' yer Earthbendin'…"

"Yeah…I probably should've mentioned that…" Artemis admitted as she helped the smaller girl up.

Mizu would've said something, but Don nearly knocked over a chandelier with his Bo staff.

"DONNIE!"

Stopping the chandelier so it wouldn't break, the Waterbender breathed out in relief.

"Thanks, sweetie…"

"No problem, honey…"

Leo was getting up to help his younger brother, and his sheathed katana hit some dishes.

Artemis dove to stop them from falling, and closed her eyes in relief.

"That's it! Weapons, boys. Fork 'em over."

"But what if the Foot attack?" Mikey asked as he was 'relieved' of his 'chucks.

"Or…the Girl Scouts!"

Don gave up his Bo staff, and Leo his sheathed katana.

"You guys can survive one day."

April gave the three bender's a hard look.

"And if I see any Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending, or, God forbid, FIREBENDING, you three will be sorry."

"Yes, ma'am…" The three chorused.

The red-head went to collect Raph's sai as he and Casey were moving a suit of armor around.

"Artemis, why don't you and Mizu go upstairs and put these somewhere safe?"

"Yes, ma'am…" The gold-banded turtle muttered, taking the box.

"…PUT THOSE KATANA DOWN!!"

Yelping, she rubbed her head where one of said katana had bonked her.

"Now I know why Raph hates that…"

Once the two disappeared, April watching them, everyone returned to work.

The red-head was putting up a portrait of her family, but Chi didn't turn around to see it.

Mainly because she couldn't.

She could see faces and bodies and other things just fine, but with pictures, she was as blind as anything.

She hated it when people treated her differently because she was blind.

Went EASY on her, took pity on her…

She snapped out of her thoughts when the armor fell and Raph started running around to kill a fly.

Antiques fell over through his 'battle', and only some clever Earthbending saved most of them from breaking.

"I HATE bugs!"

"And, from the looks of it, you hate tea cups, china plates, and porcelain dolls, too…" Don noted.

April…

Was pissed…

"You two, away from the breakables! Garbage detail, NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Sorry, ma'am…"

Chi gently set the unbroken antiques on the ground, breathing out.

"Sorry 'bout the Earthbendin', April…Garbage detail?"

"If it hadn't been for you, this could've been a lot worse…I'll let it slide this time."

Chi smiled, happy to stay away from the garbage.

"Thanks…"

Mikey grinned, seeing someone else that had the very useful talent of getting out of trouble.

She even looked cute, that little smile on her face…

Then again, if he told her that, she'd probably punch him in the face…

She was like Raph in that aspect, though, instead of getting mad about EVERYTHING, she only got mad when someone said something about how she looked.

"What is this stuff?" Raph asked, stopping at the door to the alley.

"Just a bunch of junk that got damaged in the fire."

"Whoa…This looks good." Raph noted, pulling out a strange puzzle cube.

"…I don't believe it!"

The red-head took it from the dark-skinned turtle, looking the 'cube' over.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's a puzzle cube that used to belong to my uncle. I can't imagine how it survived the fire!"

The red-head was wiping it down with a cloth, probably to clean off the ash, when it started moving.

Chi looked up, feeling the strange glow on her skin, and cried out when the earth was suddenly lost from under her feet.

Blind in more ways than one, she tried to catch hold of something as she fell.

Instead, someone caught HER, and she couldn't exactly see who it was.

"Hey, dudette. You okay?"

She relaxed, smirking.

"I'm fine, Romeo. But can ya put me down?"

She couldn't see his blush, but still smiled when her bare feet touched the ground.

"JEEZE…We ain't in New York anymore, are we?"

"Sure aren't…"

"Where ARE we?" April asked, and Chi registered that the older woman was above them.

"Sure don't look like Midtown…"

"Or anywhere on EARTH for that matter…"

Don looked around, strangely relieved that Mizu hadn't caught a trip with them, and didn't realize Leo felt the same about Artemis.

Sure, the two benders would be plenty of help, since they didn't need weapons, but this might be dangerous.

It was bad enough little Chi was there…

But seeing her calm face, and the rocks rattling under her fingers, they realized she was probably all they'd need.

She was a more powerful bender than Mizu had been when they'd first met her, and she'd shown skill in taking down the four turtles during training more than once.

Something about her style, the way she did her moves, strangely reminded them of Leo…

Then again, a mix between Raph and Leo might not be a pretty thing to think about…

"SO…you think some Utrom clown hit the wrong switch on his Transmat?"

"No, this felt different…The Transmat was a whoosh, this was more like a…shift. If I had to guess, Uncle Augie's puzzle cube acts as some kind of dimensional gateway."

"…So we ain't even in our own dimension…BRILLIANT…"

'Feels just like Artie was here…'

"Hey, it could be worse…"

"Yeah, giant flyin' birds could swoop down and eat us!"

"…Is that your worst fear or something?" Mikey questioned.

If he didn't know any better, the girl had just GLARED at him…

"Look, I can only see wit' Earthbendin'. So, if nothin' is touchin' the earth-."

"You can't see it." Don finished.

"Yeah. An' I'd appreciate it if I could finish my own sentences…"

"…I really like this girl…"

"Of COURSE you do…She has your attitude…" Leo muttered.

Chi suddenly lifted her head, as if hearing something.

"Ya guys 'ear…buzzin'?"

Everyone stopped, and the faint sound soon reached their ears.

"How did you…?"

"My hearin' is better than most…"

"Aw, great…more bugs…" Raph muttered, picking up a large stick.

"Come out an' show yerself, ya little gnat!"

Chi felt blind again, and the feeling always caused anger and helplessness to fill her, churning like the lava inside a volcano.

"Uh, Raph…you're gonna need a bigger flyswatter…"

"Oh, crud…"

"What is it?"

Chi seemed to look around, trying to target where that infuriating buzzing was coming from.

Something strange seemed to roar, and she brought up a boulder, shooting it in the most-likely direction.

She missed, and ducked down lower to the earth as the stupid creature swooped over her.

Raph's stick was broken, and he was knocked onto his shell by the force.

The large thing went for Raph as he stood up, and Chi managed to pounce on the large bug from the side, once she realized where it was.

It shrieked, grabbing hold of her and flying away.

Raph and Don, being the closest turtles, jumped up to help her, grabbing hold of her ankles.

"OW! Do ya guys mind pullin' my legs off while yer at it?"

"Hey, don't give me attitude, missy!"

"Don't call me missy!"

"Guys, look! There's some kind of man-made structure down there!"

"Oh, I see it, too! And I see the others!"

"What?"

"Where?"

"THAT'S what'll it sound like when one of YOU two sees something…"

Raph pulled her leg…

HARD…

"OW! Ya wouldn't do that if I was on the ground…"

"An insects exoskeleton is usually thinnest at the joints!"

"And I should care BECAUSE…?" Both Chi and Raph asked.

"Swing me up and you'll see!"

With a grunt of effort, the Earthbender managed to swing both turtles up as they kicked at the bugs stomach.

They were released…

And free-falling…

"SHIT!!" Chi cursed, and all three hit the branches, which slowed their momentum.

Until she hit the ground, the red/gold-haired girl tried not to make a sound.

In a crater on her back, she groaned a bit.

"…I'm NE'ER listenin' ta ya two 'gain…"

Then Don landed on top of her…

"…OW…"

April, Mikey, and Leo ran up to see if they were okay, and helped Don off of her.

"You alright, bro?"

"He should be fine…My body broke 'is fall…"

"Where's Raph?" April asked.

Both pointed up, and they followed with their eyes to see the red-banded turtle hanging in a tree.

"Did I mention how much I hate bugs?"

"Yes…LOTS 'a times…"

"We'll get you down, bro. Just…hang on."

"Like I got a choice…"

Mikey was helping Chi up, and she flinched as her ankle throbbed.

"Shit…"

"You okay, dudette?"

"My ankle…I think it's sprained…"

Don stood up, and looked at her ankle closely.

"It's not bad…Just stay off it for a few hours…"

"But I can't Earthbend without standing." Chi protested.

"And you can't stand, so no Earthbending."

The black-eyed blind girl looked ready to try and yell her way through this, but Mikey, not wanting to between her fighting…ANYONE…picked her up right off the ground.

She yelped in surprise as she was held bridal style, and Mikey grinned.

"I spotted some tree house down the river a ways…We should check it out."

"Come on, Juliet. Time to go."

She blushed a bit, but didn't shoot back a mean retort.

Raph fell out of the tree, she heard it perfectly well, and she chuckled.

"NICE one…"

"Shut up…"

"Make me."

"Missy, don't MAKE me get up…"

"Would ya stop callin' me that?!"

"NO!!"

Before the two could try to rip each other apart, Leo fell between them, landing on his feet.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Once the two didn't seem ready to pounce, the turtle's and April went about making weapons for the journey.

They pulled bark off the trees to make 'surfboards' with sails made of large leaves.

Being unable to see, or stand for that matter, Chi had to cling to one with Mikey in order to go with them.

"Would it be too cliché to say COWABUNGA?"

"In other words? Yeah!"

Both were splashed, and Chi glared at where it came from.

They FINALLY made it to shore, and the Earthbender just needed to feel the ground beneath her feet before Mikey lifted her onto his shell.

"We're goin' up inta a tree, ain't we?"

"Yep!"

"…GREAT…"

The orange-banded turtle looked up at the TALL tree…

"HELLO…ANYBODY HOME?"

"Maybe termites?" Leo guessed.

"If they're anythin' like that over-grown flyin' cockroach, I don't wanna know 'bout it…"

April went up first, and Chi wrapped her arms and legs around Mikey's shell and sides as he prepared to follow her and the others.

"Don't be scared, bro. The girls will protect you." Mikey teased.

"Hey, I ain't scared 'a nothin'! …I just hate bugs…"

"You mean like that one crawling up your back right now?"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!"

"Got ya!"

Both laughed at the hothead's expense, and only Mikey got hit with the ladder in the face.

"HEY…"

"Don't be a baby…Now climb…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Once INSIDE the tree house, everyone looked around, Mikey explaining everything he saw in vivid, if not always accurate, detail to the blind, petite girl on his shell.

"Yeah, sure…there's a talkin' dog in the frickin' corner…What do ya expect me ta buy?"

"…A lot?"

SMACK!!

"OW!! CHI…"

"This was my Uncle Augie's…" April muttered, picking up a compass and chain.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd recognize it anywhere…Look."

Everyone looked at the picture inside except Chi, and handed it back.

"So ya'll always fin' yer way back ta us…"

Donnie was flipping through an old, worn book that the red-head immediately took interest in, and Mikey and Chi were BORED…

The latter lifted her head when buzzing reached her sensitive ears, and she jabbed Mikey in the plastron with the heel of her good foot.

"Wake up…Somethin's comin'…"

Shrieks filled the air, and everyone pulled out their wooden and stone weapons.

The orange-banded turtle set the Earthbender in a safe corner before whipping out his 'chucks.

"Be careful, dudette. Earthbending won't work too well up here."

Raph threw a CHAIR at one of them, and Chi shielded her head with her arms.

"Raph, no! If you get them mad, they'll just fire their-!"

Large red stingers 'thunked' into the wood…

"STINGERS!"

Everyone tried to hit the deck, dodge the projectiles, and, for another moment in her life, Chi felt helpless.

All she could do was curl up tighter and hope the stingers missed her.

A warm body went over hers, shielding her vulnerable side, and she faintly registered who it was…

"GOOD ONE, Raph!"

When there was no angry retort, Mikey looked over his shoulder.

"Raph?"

Said turtle had a cut on his leg from a stinger, and seemed to getting groggy…

"I…HATE…bugs…"

Falling over, he seemed to either be passed out or utterly paralyzed.

Not only were they still surrounded, but one of them was already down…

"Don't they die if they sting somebody?" Chi questioned.

"These seem different…Maybe they have multiple stingers…" Don muttered.

"But he's just paralyzed. If they're anything like Earth hornets, the effects should only be temporary."

The hornets still buzzed angrily, and everyone jumped when they realized the over-sized bugs were charging at them.

They busted straight through the wood, and the turtles NOT incapacitated fought them head-on.

Even April tried, but the Earthbender, whose ankle was still tender and sore, couldn't get a sturdy stance…

Oh, and she wasn't ANYWHERE near earth…

That might've been a problem in retrospect…

Besides being blind to the large insects, she still managed to grab SOMETHING and stab one in the neck.

It shrieked in pain, and some strange goop covered her.

"EW…I need a shower…"

They were all doing rather well against the hornets, until some of the large insects broke the supports of the tree house.

Everyone slid on the tilting floor, and Mikey caught hold of Chi's wrist as she slid by him.

"Abandon tree house!"

Everyone jumped out onto the large branch outside, and the whole 'building' fell heavily.

The turtles were using vines to slide down, and Chi held on tight to Mikey's shell as he followed his older brothers.

Unfortunately, he happened to be the one still up there fighting…

"Ya want me ta hurl?"

"Not on the shell, dudette! I just got it waxed!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! CHI…"

"Just get on the damn ground!"

When the orange-banded turtle landed, she jumped off his shell.

Some of the hornets had landed, and she Earthbended them into the air or crushed them against trees.

LOTS of hornet guts were spilled…

Mikey touched the red/gold-haired girl's shoulder, and then pulled back.

"EW…Hornet guts…"

"Well SORRY…Ya don't exactly smell like a bed 'a roses, buddy…"

Night came fast, and they camped out in the roots of a large tree.

The fire they made kept the night at bay, and April used the light to read by.

Chi was already falling asleep, leaning on Mikey until she realized she was…

She tried to straighten, but eventually fell asleep…

Mikey found it strange how…peaceful…she looked when asleep…

Her sharp, sarcastic tongue seemed numbed, the frown and irritated look on her face smoothed out.

Raph's grumbling brought him out of that thought, and he rested a hand on her head…

'She's just cute, that's all…Cute and fun to annoy…'

--

Walking through the forest was bad enough…

Listening to Don and April say things that made NO sense to her was worse…

"Do you guys come with subtitles?"

"Guys, look!"

Everyone turned, and saw the temples, hornets nests attached.

Chi closed her unseeing eyes, concentrating…

"They're sure in there deep…"

"What I wouldn't give fer a can 'a bug spray…a REALLY big one…"

"What I wouldn't give fer some nice Firebendin' right now…OH, for those stupid buggers to burn…"

"I think I know how we can get past them!"

Don jumped into the river, and came up mostly-covered in brown gunk.

Chi choked, covering her nose from the stench.

"Fer God's sake-!! What the hell is wrong wit' ya?!"

"Hornets and other wasps have a strong sense of smell. We need to disguise our scent."

"Do we have to disguise it THAT bad?"

Everyone jumped in, and the Earthbender surfaced after a moment.

She HATED being in the water, and was glad it was shallow.

The mud was good ammunition, anyway…

Even if it smelled worse than a camel's ass…

Don't ask how she knew what a camel's ass smelled like…

Not a pleasant experience…

April, however, seemed to be taking the whole 'Jungle Girl' thing a bit too far…

They headed to the temple, and Chi couldn't help holding her nose.

"I hope this is worth having Mikey downwind…"

"We're 'bout ta fin' out…'Ere they come!"

The hornets came out, and then left as if not seeing them.

"My nose is burnin', but I guess it's worth it…"

The group stepped inside, and even Chi hesitated when she sensed the egg-sacks.

"Uh oh…"

"Looks like the hornets have tunneled their nest right into the temple…"

"So how come no one's minding the eggs?" Mikey questioned.

"These aren't eggs. Pupae. Second stage development. And from the looks of them…"

"They're nearly adults." The Earthbender finished.

"I can see straight in there…"

"Weapons ready. Let's move out."

Mikey started spinning his 'chucks, but a stone flew off and broke open a sack.

The rest started convulsing, as if waking up, and Mikey was shot down with angry looks…

"Nice goin', Mikey…"

As the new hornets broke free of their prisons, the turtles and humans ran for an inner room to escape their wrath.

Mikey grabbed her wrist.

"Hornet at six o'clock!"

Whirling around, she brought up a column of earth, hitting a hornet in the stomach before it splattered on the ceiling.

Everyone jumped into action, though Chi needed Mikey to tell her where the flying insects were before she could strike.

"There's too many of them! We need to find another way out of here!"

"Behind us!" Chi shouted, ducking low.

"There's a big room, and a puzzle cube!"

"You heard the lady! MOVE!" Mikey exclaimed, and they all ran for the doorway.

They rolled the door shut, earth columns keeping the hornets at bay until the door was sealed.

The large puzzle cube was on a pedestal before them, and they walked up to it.

April found a piece of paper, which apparently had calculations or writing of some sort, or maybe drawings.

"It's Uncle Augie's handwriting…So he DID make it back here."

"That's strange…the settings of the cube don't match the calculations in your uncle's journal. Wherever it sent him, it wasn't home."

"You're right…Something must've happened to him while he was setting the final coordinate…but what?"

There was a strange roar, and the Earthbender's head snapped up as she felt vibrations in the floor and walls.

"Oh shit…"

"Ya had ta ask…"

The large hornet stomped towards them, and Chi slid into a stance.

"It's the queen…"

"I don't care if it's Queen Latifah! You guys need to get that cube fired up!"

Mikey spun his 'chucks, and he jumped for the hornet queen.

Chi smacked it in the side with a sharp shard of earth, and ran forward when Mikey got cut by the stinger.

A sphere of earth surrounded them, and the large insect roared as it failed to penetrate the hard, rocky surface.

"Mikey, ya 'kay?"

"Oh…I feel like Raph on a bad day…"

"Shitty, huh?"

As the earth crumbled, they found Leo fighting the queen until his arm was cut.

As he fell back, fighting the paralyzing effects of the poison, Raph joined her in the fight.

Unfortunately, the damn bug took flight, taking the red-banded turtle down.

It seemed ready to eat them, slobber escaping its strange mouth, when April came at her with her spear.

Chi used earth to clamp the large behemoth to the ground, and picked up Mikey and Leo on her way up as Don called for them.

Once near the stone, the Earthbender felt the earth crumble, and the queen hornet flew up with a screech.

"HURRY IT UP ALREADY!!"

Luckily, they disappeared before they were skewered, and landed roughly on the floor of April's antique shop.

"Uh…guys?"

They looked up at Artemis and Mizu, who were giving them a strange look.

"Did you guys jump into some mud puddles while we were gone, or do I even want to KNOW what you all were doing?"

Chi sighed, relaxing against the hard wood floor.

"Trust me…Ya DON'T wanna know…"

Mizu covered her nose…

"I SURE don't want to know why you guys smell so bad…"

They all pointed at the purple-banded turtle…

"Talk to him…"

"WHOA…What died in 'ere?" Casey asked as he stepped in.

"I'm gone two seconds, an' suddenly everybody's covered in crud?"

Artemis stuck her tongue out at the vigilante, helping her boyfriend up.

"OH, shut it Casey…You smell worse than this every day…"

Chi raised her knuckles, still tired.

"Ya go, girl…"

"That's what I do."

Once they'd all gotten cleaned up and their weapons returned, they told the whole story to the two benders and the confused vigilante.

"Man, Chi. Thanks for saving their shells."

"No prob."

"I'm being serious." Artemis stated.

"I always worry about these guys…I'm just glad there's someone else to take care of them."

The Earthbender smiled after a moment.

"Anytime…"

'It's not like I really mind…This was kinda…FUN…'


	40. Chapter 40

"A'right

"A'right. Time ta do some trainin'."

Artemis smiled, eager to start Earthbending.

"I'm ready!"

Chi closed her eyes, taking a stance.

"Earthbendin's 'bout stayin' firm, not movin', no matter what comes yer way. If ya can't stand yer ground, then ya can't Earthbend."

Nodding, the gold-banded turtle mimicked the stance, breathing out.

"Ya know 'bout jing, right?"

"Kind of…"

"There's positive jing, fer attackin', an' negative fer evadin'. Earthbendin' uses neutral jing."

"Neutral?"

"It means watchin' an' waitin' fer the perfect moment ta strike…"

Mitsukai seemed to jump as some bricks flew up into the air, seeming to levitate around the red/gold-haired girl.

"Try ta hit me."

"Are you serious?"

"No Airbendin'. That ain't fair…"

"Okay…"

Artemis took a Waterbending stance, since Mizu said she was almost at the level where her teaching would no longer be required, and pulled some water from the pipes.

Shooting a thin whip at the Earthbender, she was stunned when the girl merely side-stepped the attack.

Bringing the water back around, she sent it at the girl again in a wave.

Chi brought up a wall of earth, shielding herself at the last moment, and pushed it back into the earth once the water no longer drummed on its surface.

"How do you…?"

"My sight, when someone is touchin' the ground, is more…complete…I see your moves 'fere ya do it, WHEN ya do it…"

"And then wait for the right moment to stop my attacks."

"Exactly. If this were a real battle, I would 'a counter-attacked."

Artemis rubbed her head, sighing, before moving the water into the 'pond'.

"Alright…"

"Let's try a basic stance. For movin' a rock."

Artemis mimicked another stance, and Chi breathed out, eyes closed.

"A'right…Anchor yerself ta the earth…Feel it under ya…It's a constant, an' it's necessary fer everythin'…Ya need ta feel like a part 'a it…"

The jade-skinned turtle closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

As she stopped depending on her sight for information, she felt the air shifting around in gentle breezes, and the vibrations from movement through the bricks…

"I think I've got it-."

"ARTIE!"

Startled, the she-turtle opened her eyes before Mikey tackled her.

"OW! WHAT!?"

"I need your help!"

Shoving him off, the crimson-eyed turtle glared.

"I told you not to interrupt any of my training! This is important!"

"But THIS is UBER important!"

With an exasperated sigh, Artemis gave in.

"Fine…What is it?"

"Do you have my latest issue of the Justice Force?"

"…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

SMACK!!

"OW!! CHI…"

Both girl's glared at him in their own way, one crossing her arms over her chest.

"…I'll…uh…just be over here!"

Artemis sighed, standing up.

"He's such a shell-for-brains…"

"Got THAT right…"

Deciding to end that lesson for now, the two went their separate ways to relax.

Artemis snuggled up with her large Sky Bison, and Chi pulled on some headphones.

Don was trying out one of the Shell Cycles he'd made with Mizu, and Raph and Leo were sparring.

Throughout the noise, Splinter was trying his hardest to meditate…

A loud whistle made everything stop, and everyone, startled from their activities, turned to the elderly rat.

"For the next hour, we will practice your ninja silence! Understood?"

Everyone nodded, even Chi, and there was silence…

For about ten seconds…

Loud music basically INTRODUCED Casey Jones into their home, and Chi raised the volume on her MP3 Player.

"Sweet lookin' ride! Hey, we should do a road trip!"

A walking stick hit the boom box speaker, and it shut off.

"Excellent suggestion."

"…Really?" Leo asked.

"MAN…We must've been louder than I thought…" Mizu muttered.

"I think it would be better for all of us if you got out of the city for a while."

Artemis quirked an eye-ridge, but a grin spread across her face.

"ALRIGHT. Let's go!"

Mikey was complaining about not having his comic, and Casey suggested a guy he knew.

"…ROAD TRIP!"

"Not fer me, thanks…" Chi muttered.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"…"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and Artemis smacked her forehead.

"Mikey…she's blind…" Mizu muttered, trying to help him out.

"Oh, YEAH…"

"…Do ya have a hole in yer head?"

"Yeah. It's where 'is brain is supposed ta be."

"HEY…"

"NICE one…"

--

The drive up to North Hampton on their Shell Cycles, along with some new biker jackets, was a bit long, but they FINALLY reached the comic store…

"We're in luck, guys. It's costume day." Casey stated.

"Ya'll blend right in."

Stepping into the store, the Earthbender just leaned on a wall, fiddling with the baggy t-shirt and jeans she'd pulled on.

Artemis seemed only slightly interested, sticking close to Leo.

Mizu liked the Silver Sentry toy Don was flying around over their heads, and Mikey was searching fervently for the comic he wanted.

"Hey, Casey. Can you spot me some cash? I've GOT to buy this!"

"Sorry, friend. Justice Force 137 doesn't exist."

"What?! No way!! I've gotta know what happens to Battling Bernice!!"

"Mikey…"

"Yeah, Artie?"

SMACK!!

"IT'S A COMIC!!"

"ARTIE…"

With a roll of her eyes, she headed back to Leo to see what he was looking at.

Chi sighed, lifting her head when Steve replied to Mikey's curious question.

"She…didn't make it…"

"What? How do you know?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday…She sacrificed herself to save Doctor Dome and Stainless Steve…The Justice Force disbanded shortly after that…"

"Boy…this guy sure takes this stuff seriously…"

The Earthbender, however, knew something was being hidden…

Searching without her eyes, she found something strange…

'What in the world-?'

Strange little robots opened the door, and everyone shared strange looks.

"Um…Who invited the pint-sized can openers?"

"Probably the same person who decided that was a good design fer a weapon…"

Windows were busted as more of the robots jumped in, and the three girls fell into three different stances.

Some were flying, so the Earthbender had to do her best to avoid them as she crushed the ones standing on the ground.

Mizu knocked them away with a whip of water, cutting some clean in half.

Artemis jumped up, doing an Airbending Slice to cut five in half at once.

"YES! Airbending SLICE!" Mikey cheered.

Casey was getting his butt handed to him before someone else in the store apparently 'transformed' into a superhero from Mikey's favorite comic book.

"Metalhead?"

"WHOA…Nice job…"

"Wait? The Justice Force is real?"

Something clanged hard against Steve's head, and there was the undoubtedly loud sound of metal on metal.

"Real as this steel saucer on my noggin."

"Ya guys didn't notice? Yer blinder than I am…"

"And you're the REAL Stainless Steve Steel!"

"And those are real Domoids!"

"…Domoids? Did MIKEY name these things?"

"ARTIE…"

The old superhero strained his back finishing off a Domoid, and Metalhead was shocked by the many he was fighting.

Unconscious, they started flying away with him, even though the gold-banded turtle jumped up to stop them.

At the doorway, she spun to make a tornado, but the little robots were determined, and flew straight through the turbulence.

Stopping, Artemis put a hand to her head.

"OH…I feel dizzy…"

There was a spark, and she jumped in surprise before glaring behind her at the little Domoid.

"It just shocked me in the ass!!"

Chi couldn't help a laugh, and hugged her gut as she threatened to fall over.

"Little thing never stood a chance…" Don muttered.

However, when the young Avatar cried out, they all jumped.

"ARTEMIS!!"

She fell onto her shell, electricity still playing over her skin, and the Domoid, along with a few of his friends, lifted her into the air.

"ARTEMIS!!"

Leo ran to try and reach her, and barely touched her hand.

Those little buggers were fast…

"Damn little things-! WHERE ARE THEY?" Chi snarled.

"Up in the sky…" Mizu answered softly.

"There's only one fellow I know who has the brain power to run those Domoids…That's old Doc Dome himself."

"Wasn't he one of the Justice Force, too?"

"Doc Dome has always blamed the rest of us for the demise of Battling Bernice…It was only a matter of time until his anger turned to madness and revenge."

Leo clenched his fist, obviously SERIOUSLY miffed.

Steve pulled out a strange device, pressing the button so it glowed.

"The Justice Force emergency signal?"

Chi sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Ya read too many comics, man…"

"I've carried this around for almost fifty years…I never thought I'd have to use this again…"

Getting on their Shell Cycles, they headed to a large mansion, Leo managing to bring Artemis's along as well.

"I can't believe Doctor Dome would turn evil…"

"He did…An' ya've been sayin' that the whole ride!" Chi stated, stepping out of the vehicle.

Mizu had to agree, even though she and the Earthbender had very few views in common.

Their very styles showed their differences.

Chi was rougher, unrefined, but still powerful. Mizu, on the other hand, was smooth, refined, and was just as strong.

They came to the same end, but one came through practice, and the other through sheer force of will and a sharp tongue.

"You can't ignore the facts, Mikey."

"Ya'd be amazed at what 'e can ignore." Raph stated.

The others headed for the door, and Mizu stopped when the door opened under her light touch.

"…Um…It's not supposed to do that, right?"

"Uh, Steve? You leave your door open?" Don asked.

The old man shook his head, and the turtle's unsheathed their weapons as Mizu brought water out of her flask.

The mansion seemed large and empty, dark with shadows…

The Waterbender stepped closer to her boyfriend, water rippling under her palms.

A wheelchair stopped in front of them, holding an old man in a strange superhero outfit.

"Um…?"

"AW…It's just some ol' dude…" Casey complained.

"OLD?"

The old man made a little tornado around the vigilante, lifting him into the air before letting him fall again.

"Watch who you're calling old, slowpoke!"

"AWESOME…It's Zippy Lad!"

"He ain't so great…" Chi muttered.

"I'll show you, little missy!"

He tried to charge her, but she moved her foot, and earth came up to lodge his wheels securely.

"HEY!"

Steve gave the blind girl a strange look.

"That's a strange power."

"It's called Earthbendin'."

"Oh, well…You're looking well, Zip."

"No I'm not! I'm a mess, just like you!"

"Right here, guys…I just need to stretch out is all…"

Everyone flinched a bit as his backs cracked, and Mizu looked a bit concerned.

"Did someone say stretch?"

She almost jumped into Don's arms as the old man's head stretched to see Steve.

Don couldn't help smiling at having her so close, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's the matter, pops? Not as Joylastic as you used to be?"

"I'll retract eventually…It just takes a little longer than it used to…"

Chi quirked an eyebrow…

"These are yer superheroes, Mikey?"

"Yeah! Are these guys awesome or what?!"

"They're somethin' a'right…"

"It's like we're a part of history!"

"Yeah…Ancient history…" Raph replied.

As they waited for Steve to get into his old suit, the rubberband-man to retract, and for Zippy to get the kinks out of his leader's back, the others looked around.

Leo looked through some of the books, trying to keep his mind off of the worry for his love, and Chi was knocking on walls to get a better view of the place.

Everyone else was warming up, ready to go, as Zippy finished his 'massage'.

"Now we need to figure out how to defeat Doc Dome."

"If 'e's as ol' as ya'll are, this should be easy…"

"CHI." Lei reprimanded.

"What? It's the truth!"

"I've been wondering…Why did Battling Bernice quit the team for a year?"

"She never said…But I always suspected it had something to do with Doc Dome."

The Earthbender perked as something landed on the roof, and flexed her fingers.

Mizu looked up warily, water rippling under her fingers.

"Chi…?"

"Domoids…At least some 'a the damn thin's…"

Leo went out through a window, and saw the army of robots heading straight for them.

"Here they come!"

Everyone stood on the roof, ready to fight, as the many little machines crawled over the large roof and chimney like cockroaches.

Water blades cut the closest in half, sparking, and the Waterbender made tentacles around herself to skewer others.

Chi brought earth up from below, reinforcing her fists so she could crush the robots she could see with fatal punches.

The Justice Force was inside, dealing with the Domoids that had managed to get inside, and, from what the blind girl could tell, at least Steve and Zippy were doing alright.

When she lost sight of the fast-wheeled old superhero, she knew something was wrong…

Then they took an elongated old Joylastic and flew off with him, too…

"They're getting away!" Mikey shouted.

"Not exactly. I planted turtle trackers on the old guys…Just in case."

"So what are we waitin' fer?" Raph asked.

"Let's roll!"

--

Stopping outside of the wire fence surround what looked like a giant dome building, Mizu looked around worriedly at the Domoids.

She still cut a way through the metal wire, and the eight slinked through, hiding in the bushes.

"Whoa…That's one mighty big dome…" Casey stated.

"That's Doc Dome's fortress."

"Look at all those Domoids…"

"We're in luck. Doc Dome isn't controlling them right now."

Steve passed on the binoculars to Chi, who gave him a blank look.

"Oh…Sorry…Sometimes, I forget…"

"Whatever…"

She gave it to Don, who looked at the glowing heads of the robots.

"See those flashing blips in their domes? That means they're in automated defense mode. They'll attack anything that moves that doesn't carry one of those signals."

"Then we'll just have to give off one of those signals…"

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking?"

Using his new Silver Sentry 'toy', he lured eight of the Domoids into their hiding spot so they could beat on them and take the domes.

It sure felt stupid to have that bulky thing on their heads…

They managed to walk right past the rest, though, so Mizu figured it was worth it…

"We look ridiculous…" Raph grumbled.

"You'll look even worse if we get our heads bashed in by a hundred Domoids." Don replied.

"…Can't argue wit' that…" Chi admitted.

The door even opened for them, and the Earthbender, who could now 'see' the whole building, led the way to the other members and Artemis.

The strange pods seemed to be frozen on the inside, misting the glass, and Leo rubbed it away to find the peaceful face of his love.

Though, he was pretty sure she'd be PISSED when she woke up, she looked at ease right then…

"Doc Dome will pay for this…" Steve ground out as he found Metalhead and the others.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I've read too many comic book stories where things are never what they seem."

"…Except fer the reference, that was pretty good advice…"

"Really?"

"…Not if that's all the good advice ya've e'er given…"

Steve broke the glass encasing Metalhead, who woke slowly.

Then an alarm went off, beeping, as the whole place shook.

Leo cut through the glass over Artemis, and there was a hiss of air before she opened her eyes, the crimson fogged with something like sleep.

"Hey, love…morning already?"

"Not exactly…"

He couldn't help smiling as he lifted her out, her sleepy body leaning against him for support.

"But we'll be alright, love…"

"…I really did get shocked in the ass, didn't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"My ass really hurts…"

He would've chuckled, but a wall was blown open before a large Domoid came in.

"COOL…Doc Dome!"

"Surrender, Stainless Steve! You and your reptile flunkies may have succeeded in kidnapping the others, but you won't get Doctor Dome without a fight!"

It charged for them, and Chi brought up a wall of earth, slowing it's momentum, before she was smacked away by a large hand.

"You DARE accuse us of YOUR twisted scheme, Doc Dome?!"

Artemis put a hand to her head, looking like she was confused and had a headache all at once.

"Huh? Leo, what's going on?"

"This is YOUR lab!! These are YOUR Domoids!!"

They were smacked away, but a ball of air sent the large robot back.

The jade-skinned turtle glared, fists clenched at her sides.

"I may not know exactly what's going on…But NOBODY hurts MY family and goes away without a good butt whooping!"

"Ya GO, girl!" Chi cheered, standing up, no longer dazed from her fall.

"If you won't admit your treachery, then perhaps your captives will!"

Doc Dome picked up Stainless Steve, and then proceeded to 'wake up' Zippy Lad and Joylastic as well.

Both elderly superheroes then proceeded to blame Doc Dome for their kidnappings.

"What? No! HE'S the traitor! Can't you see he's trying to frame me?"

"Impossible! Only YOU could have unleashed those Domoids! They only respond to YOUR telepathic commands!"

Steve managed to free himself, and Artemis quirked an eye-ridge as she took in all this information.

"I haven't used the Domoids in years! All of that mental control is giving me super migraines! And isn't it CONVENIENT that YOU were present for all the kidnappings, but you yourself were never kidnapped?"

The Justice Force got suspicious, of course, and the gold-banded turtle sighed.

"It's the Avatar's job to settle disputes fairly."

She looked back at Mizu, who smiled reassuringly.

"Go get them, Artie."

With a slight nod, she stepped towards the feuding elders.

"YO!"

Everything stopped, even Doc Dome's attempt to stomp on Stainless Steve.

"Now, before you all do something STUPID, LISTEN to my opinion."

She stepped between them, glaring at both.

"NOW, did it EVER cross your minds that it might not be EITHER of you?"

"What?"

"Then who could it be?"

"Maybe someone you guys haven't met yet? Someone with Doc Dome's powers? Am I the only one that THINKS of these things?"

Domoids rushed in after Mikey added in his own comic-geek input, domes glowing red, and Artemis brought up her hands.

Of course, this caused blame to land on Doc Dome…

"GUYS!!"

Air stopped them from attacking the old man inside, and Artemis sighed in exasperation.

"If I remember right, wouldn't HIS dome be glowing red, too?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"But if HE'S not controlling them, who is?" Mizu asked.

Chi whirled around, still on the ground, and knocked some Domoids away.

"I think I found who…"

Everyone turned to see…

"Battling Bernice?!"

"How's that possible?"

"Nobody stays dead very long in comic books."

"Look closer, Dome. What do you see?"

The old, short man climbed down from his large robot, and looked up at the woman.

"I see the woman I love…"

Chi stuck her tongue out, faking a gag.

"And just as…young? You should be older! You're not Battling Bernice!"

"What gave it away?" The Earthbender asked sarcastically.

"The young age?" Artemis added.

"That's right. I'm her daughter, Ananda."

"…Seriously? What kind of name is that?"

"Maybe 'er mom was drunk with pain when she thought 'a it."

"You're lying! I would've known if Bernice had a daughter!"

"She didn't want ANYONE to know! That's why she quit the team when she did! But you PULLED her back in! ALL of you! And now I will have revenge on those who took my mother away from me!"

Claws came to grab four of the Justice Force members, and the three bender's took stances.

"Sorry. But we can't let you do that."

Air flew up into blades, cutting at the claws, when the large Domoid reached down and grabbed Raph and Leo right off the ground.

Mizu brought the water up the cut at its chest, and Chi jumped up to tear the metal apart with her bare hands.

Mikey and Don were caught under it's feet, and the Waterbender cut clean through the metal legs.

"But how can you control all of my robots?" Doc Dome asked as other Domoids came to restrain him.

"I thought you would've figured that out by now…"

Removing her helmet, Ananda revealed her glowing-red dome.

"Daddy."

"Okay…EW!" Artemis stated, jumping away from the many little robots trying to hold her and the other girls down.

"That's right! I inherited all of your mental powers! I took over your Domoids and your lab, abducting your teammates, knowing that everyone would blame you! Nothing would have been more satisfying to me then watching you all destroy each other! But now I'll just have to destroy you all myself!"

The Domoids charged, and Artemis spun, making a tornado that lifted the little robots into the air.

Doc Dome tried to fight his daughters control, and succeeded in freeing Mikey and Don, along with the other Justice Force members and the other turtles and Casey.

"Oh no you don't!"

They battled mentally for control, and Chi made the earth shake as the robots came closer.

Doc Dome was too weak to keep control…

"Face it, daddy…You're old…And you're weak…"

The large Domoid lifted the old man into its tight grip, and the army of Domoids got between them and Ananda.

"Uh…Leo?"

Artemis backed up until her shell clinked against his.

"Any bright ideas?"

"Everyone, concentrate your attacks on Ananda!" Don shouted.

"There's too many of them! We can't even get close to her!" Steve retorted.

"No, wait! DON'T concentrate your attack! Split her focus in as many directions as possible!"

The three bender's shared a smirk, and Mizu brought up the water tentacles.

"That shouldn't be too hard…"

With three raging bender's fighting in so many different directions, and the others joining in, Ananda couldn't keep up…

"Too much going on at once…I can't control it all!"

The large Domoid, no longer on-line, fell over, crushing Ananda's legs to the shrine dedicated to her mother.

There was a silence as the other Domoids shut off, and everyone turned to see how things had turned out.

Doc Dome freed himself, and used his power to lift the large Domoid off his daughter.

"Here…Let me help you, daughter…"

The girl refused to look at her father, stubborn…

"Ananda, look at me…No one forced your mother back into the Justice Force. She chose this life, and she chose to give her life to save ours. But you still have one parent who is very much alive."

He offered his hands to his daughter, and she accepted.

"And wants to be a part of YOUR life…"

They hugged, and Chi faked a gag again.

"MAN…It's like a soap opera in 'ere…"

Artemis couldn't help but nod, and Mizu shrugged.

"Kinda…"

"It IS pretty mushy in here…"

--

Outside of the large dome, the turtle's mounted their Shell Cycles, and the two humans settled in their side-cars.

"I can't thank you guys enough for your help." Steve said gratefully.

"This could have easily ended in tragedy, but it looks like things will turn out okay."

"Thanks to these young whipper-snappers." Zippy stated, smacking both Mikey's and Artemis's shells.

"How'd you ever come up with such a clever strategy?" Joylastic asked the orange-banded turtle.

Chi rolled her eyes, pulling on a helmet.

"Probably in a comic…Can we go now?"

The crimson-eyed turtle smiled.

"Oh, alright…At least Mikey's comic geekness saved our shells…"

Leo gave her a kiss, smiling.

"It helped you, didn't it?"

Smiling back, she nuzzled his beak.

"Yeah…Doesn't mean I have to suddenly be nice about it…"

They headed out, but Mikey stayed back when Steve threw him something.

"Whoa…An official Justice Force Super-Secret Signal device?"

"Consider yourself an honorary Justice Force member."

"AWESOME!"

The engine revved, and the orange-banded turtle popped a wheely, grinning at the happy shout Chi gave.

Something about that smile on her face made him feel…

GREAT…

He didn't understand the foreign feeling, but he knew one thing…

He wanted to see it again…


	41. Chapter 41

BAM

BAM!!

BAM!!

SNAP!!

THUNK!!

The seven teens stared in amazement at Splinter's rigorous training…

"I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Yer dad kicks ass." Chi finished for the tongue-tied Waterbender who had become her friend.

Artemis and Mikey grinned proudly at that as Don put an arm around Mizu's waist.

"Yup!"

"That's our dad!"

The elderly rat walked in absolute silence for a moment, heading into his room…

"SO…What's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked curiously.

"…I think 'e's leavin' somewhere…" Chi replied, eyes closed.

"Where would he go?" Mizu wondered.

"I still don't get it…Why was Master Splinter working out so hard?"

"'E's been actin' kinda wacko fer a month now…" Raph grumbled.

The door suddenly opened again at that moment, and Splinter walked out, a pouch attached her his walking stick over his shoulder.

"My children, I will be leaving you for a few days. While I am gone, I want you to be extra cautious, so do not leave the lair until I return. Leonardo, you are in charge of your brothers."

He turned to his crimson-eyed daughter.

"Artemisia, you are in charge of your friends."

"Yes, sensei." Both turtle's chorused.

"You two shall keep an eye on the others."

The elderly rat headed towards the door, and everyone watched him go.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Leo questioned.

"Do not worry. I will return soon."

The front door closed solidly, and the teens shared a glance.

"AGAIN, I pose the question…What's up with Master Splinter?"

"I don't know…But he went away like this before…Three years ago…" Artemis noted.

"Yeah, but…Where'd he go?" Mizu asked.

"Maybe he's got a GIRLFRIEND…"

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…CHI…"

The two 'hot-heads' shared a smirk…

"There's only one way ta find out…" Chi stated.

"We follow 'im."

"He said we're not supposed to leave the lair." Leo countered.

"'E 'lso said ta keep an eye on us. So ya keep an eye on us while WE keep an eye on 'im."

Artemis sighed, turning to her two friends.

"Any loophole YOU two managed to find?"

"Yeah. Ya gotta listen ta yer teacher. Now let's go."

"…How did sensei not think of THAT?" The gold-banded turtle grumped as everyone ran out.

Sharing a look with Leo, she gave a small smile.

"Well...It's not like they can do this themselves…"

"Right…Lead the way, love…"

"Gladly…"

The blue-banded turtle couldn't help a smile as she walked ahead of him, lifting her tail teasingly.

'Yep…She's one of a kind…'

--

At the mouth of a dark alley, the teens watched as Splinter took some chalk and drew strange symbols on the brick wall.

He chanted something, and water came up to make a portal.

Mizu's bright blue eyes filled with understanding, though the others were now confused.

Once the elderly rat walked through the portal and disappeared, the water fell to the ground with a splash.

"OKAY…That was freaky…" Mikey stated.

Mizu touched the wall, water rippling under her feet.

"He's gone…"

"But it's rock solid!"

"Yeah…like yer head…" Raph retorted, standing beside his youngest sibling.

Chi shifted her feet, brow furrowed.

"'E ain't 'ere anymore…"

"Then where'd he go? HOW?" Don asked.

"You know, that chanting was familiar…but the symbols…I've never seen them before."

"Then it looks like sensei gave us the slip." Artemis concluded.

"Maybe…Maybe not."

Everyone turned to Donnie, the Waterbender feeling a bit worried.

"Sensei also taught us that, where there's a will…and some UV lighting…There's always a way."

The small device's purple light revealed the symbols once washed off the walls.

"Nice going, Donny. Got any chalk in your magic Bag 'a Tricks?"

Raph took the offered writing tool, and copied the symbols again before Don turned off the light.

"That oughtta do it. A'right, Leo. Give it a shot."

"Here goes nothing…"

As he started the soft, mumbled chant, the water shifted, lifting up to make the glowing doorway.

"…Did it work?" The blue-banded turtle asked, opening one eye curiously.

"No way…"

"WAY…This is COOL!" The crimson-eyed turtle exclaimed.

"You know, maybe this isn't such a great idea after all-!"

Mikey was shoved in before he could finish his worried statement, and Raph smirked.

"Comin', guys?"

"Right behind ya, softie."

"Wha-?"

SHOVE!!

"MAN…I love bein' an Earthbender…"

Once Chi was through, and then Don and Leo, the last two benders shared a glance.

"Bad feeling?"

"Bad feeling."

"Still go?"

"Let's go."

They fell down what felt like a waterslide, and landed in blue muck at the end, near a forest and a dirt path.

"Oh, joy…" Chi grumbled, wiping the muck off her baggy brown t-shirt and jean Capri's.

"NOW where are we?" Artemis asked, looking a bit miffed herself as she brushed the bright blue muck off her mask tails.

"Definitely not Earth." Don answered, looking around.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's a world BETWEEN worlds…Between DIMENSIONS, even…A nexus."

"Yeah, you mean like an overlapping sub-space commonality."

Blank looks Mikey's way, and even Chi quirked an eyebrow to show her surprise…

"What? Donnie's not the only turtle that watches Star Trek, you know!"

Another portal opens in the air with a strange whooshing sound, and Chi perked in confusion.

"Watch out, guys." Mizu warned, water floating around her legs like an obedient pet.

"Another portal's opening…"

Strange sticks seemed to fly out and hit the ground like spears, opening up to show tall stick/bird-like creatures.

Ready for an attack, they drew weapons or took ready stances.

"Hold on. Maybe they mean us no harm."

They drew scythes, which looked razor-sharp in the light.

"…You were saying, love?"

The strange beings charged at them, and the group split up into their own one-on-one fights.

"We don't have TIME for this!"

Artemis spun a bit, knocking the scythe from it's downward swipe at her neck.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, love!"

Mizu blocked a blade with a wall of ice, and twisted it from her opponent's hand in a complicated move.

With a jump and a grunt of effort, she spun with ice spikes around her feet and knocked him back.

Keeping him down with ice around the strange beings joints, she breathed out to relax.

Chi just smirked at the one that was coming towards her, and the creature, probably suspecting an easy victory from a little blind girl, swung with all its might at her neck.

Easily side-stepping the onslaught, she used her feet to make a rough column of earth smack into its stomach and chin as it lost its center of balance.

Artemis smiled a bit, seeing her friends working their opponents over so easily.

They were at ease with their element, their strength, and she had yet to find her own center.

Still, with a reinforced punch and some clever dodging, she took down her own opponent before her brothers finished with theirs.

Leo's katana had been cut in half during the fight, and he held the pieces gingerly.

"Oh, Leo…"

"Preliminary matches completed in 54.3 quargons. The Gontai are eliminated from the competition."

Everyone but Mizu seemed confused, and then gave questioning looks to the young Waterbender.

"Sweetheart?"

"I…Now might not be the time to explain…"

The 'Gontai' lined up, bowing respectfully in defeat.

"Now, if you Slontags will-."

"Slontags?" Artemis asked, confused and a bit irritated at this point.

"Ya talkin' ta us?" Raph questioned.

Another portal opened, and strange green ogres jumped from it's glowing gateway.

"Wait…Wait a moment!" The floating man stated.

"This is not correct! There has been some mistake! The Gontai were supposed to fight the Slontags, not you Earthers! In fact, the only Earther registered is Hamato, Splinter."

"Hamato, Splinter?"

"Master Splinter?"

"Where is he?!"

"This is not as it should be…Now I must reschedule the match between the Gontai and the Slontag…"

They disappeared in a strange sphere, and Chi's eye twitched.

"'E was a fountain 'a information, wasn't 'e?"

"The sooner we fin' Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this popsicle stan'!"

"I'm wit' ya on that one…"

So the group started traversing the strange terrain, Chi leading the way with her more 'advanced' sight.

"Well, at least the gnocchi is familiar…"

"All I remember 'bout the gnocchi is he works for that creep, the Ultimate Ninja…"

Chi quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd be on-topic with all 'a ya if I could've seen 'im…"

"I bet Master Splinter has the 411 on all this." Mikey stated.

"He seemed to know a whole lot more about that Ultimate Ninja business than he was letting on."

"MAN, if I see that Ultimate Ninja 'gain, I'm gonna-!"

Artemis held an arm out to stop her brother, eyes narrowing.

"What the SHELL…?"

Looking down at a valley, they found a large four-armed man trying to punch Master Splinter into dust…

"Master Splinter!"

"Sensei!"

The turtles jumped down, running to save their father, but Mizu caught hold of Artemis, who was the closest turtle.

"DON'T!"

"Wha-?"

The gold-banded turtle jumped back as a strange shield formed around her brothers, along with the gnocchi.

"Battle Nexus rules clearly state that there can be no outside interference between contestants."

Artemis still clenched her fists, biting her lip, to keep from jumping into the fray.

Mizu looked worried as well, but their Earthbending friend just followed the fight as best she could.

When it seemed the elderly rat was about to be defeated, Artemis felt a hand on her wrist, and looked back at Chi.

"Just watch."

Obeying, the jade-skinned turtle saw the tide of the battle turn before her very eyes, resulting in her father's victory.

The shield fell, and everyone ran to congratulate the elderly rat on his victory, though he didn't look very pleased with them…

"You were supposed to stay at home, not follow me here."

He gave Leo and Artemis very stern looks.

"Leonardo. Artemisia. I'm VERY disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, sensei…I just-."

"Chi used the 'teacher' card on me! Do you want me to learn Earthbending or not?!"

"…I can be pretty good…"

"Not now, Chi…"

There was a bright blue light, revealing the gnocchi.

"Victory for Hamato, Splinter of dimension Third Earth."

He disappeared again, and Chi rubbed her temple.

"It's so weird hearin' a disembodied voice…"

The large four-armed man stood up behind them, and Artemis grabbed Leo's arm before he tried to strike.

Something in her told her he wasn't a bad guy…

If there was one thing her brothers could trust, it was her sense of judgment.

Her instincts were connected to the earth, the sky, the oceans, volcanoes…

And even to the very energy that ran through them all…

She herself didn't understand it fully, but it was a constant that kept her brothers looking to her for advice.

"Guys, don't."

"Well fought, comrade." The large blue-skinned man congratulated, kneeling to put a hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"I had such hopes of beating you…"

"You almost did, old friend. It was a most valiant contest. Domo arigato."

"You five should be honored to have one such as Splinter as your sensei. He is something of a legend here."

"He is?" Don asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"Apparently not…" Mizu replied, seeing as her boyfriend and his siblings were just as out of the loop.

"OH, this is rich! TOO rich!" He laughed.

"Please, allow me to tell a story about your sensei."

"I would really rather that you not bother, old friend."

"It's no bother, comrade." The four-armed man assured.

"Listen up, young ones…"

Chi decided to tune him out until he got to the good part, which happened to be the fighting, the ambush, more fighting, and the good guys winning…

What could she say?

She was an old-fashioned girl in some ways…

"WOW…It's all so cool!" Don admitted.

Another bright light, this one bringing the Daimyo, the gnocchi, and a middle-aged man with dark blue eyes and black hair.

'Oh, crap…'

Mizu almost hid behind the purple-banded turtle, feeling bad as it was.

"We are honored by your return, sensei."

"It is I who am honored."

"I can not say how glad I am to see my old friend among the ranks of gallant warriors, and now your children are here to compete. This is truly a great day."

"They were SUPPOSED to stay at home…"

Artemis had the sense to look a bit sheepish…

"What can I say? Staying home was never one of our strong points…"

"Noble Daimyo, the four Earthers were not registered properly. However, they did win a match in the qualifying round."

"Excellent. Then by my decree, they shall be entered into the contest…If you deem is acceptable, my friends"

The turtles looked confused until the other friend stepped forward, and locked eyes with the young Waterbender.

"Mizu…"

"Father…"

There seemed to be a moment of tension, and she gripped Don's hand tightly in both of hers.

Dark ocean eyes seemed to soften, and the tension in her muscles slowly unwound itself.

"…I am proud of you…I would be honored to have you participate for your family."

She nodded a bit, still stiff, formal. Now they knew where she'd gotten it from…

She's been like that when they'd first met her, and had loosened around the casual tongue of Artemis, who rarely spoke a polite word to anyone but her wise elders and her father.

The two bowed to each other slightly, and it seemed only Mizu noticed her father's eyes narrow at her and Don's clasped hands.

She gave a warning glare, and trees seemed to shake a bit as warning.

If he said anything negative about them…

"I hope you do well…"

He disappeared back into the portal, and she finally relaxed, turning back as Splinter seemed to ponder whether to let the turtle's join.

It was entirely Chi's choice, however, since, as she put it, she was an orphan.

"I thought, perhaps, that they were not ready to compete…But perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his children are growing up. They may enter."

They cheered, grins and laughs in the air now.

"Now that that is happily settled, I have an important point of honor that must be addressed."

Purple smoke, like tendrils, and they parted to reveal…

"The Ultimate Ninja?" Artemis growled darkly.

"What is this? Some kind 'a trick?" Raph demanded, sai drawn.

"No trick, I swear it!"

The man kneeled before Splinter, seeming ready to 'apologize'.

"Honored sensei, I know that when last we met, I challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel…"

"My threat still stands…" Artemis muttered under her breath in a rough growl.

"It was a rash act, and I humbly apologize for the unwarranted actions against your family."

"…Can I hit him now, sensei?"

The elderly rat held up a hand, and the jade-skinned turtle snorted before backing up, Leo placing a hand on her shell.

"I beg your forgiveness…"

"Look whose turned o'er a new leaf…" Raph grumbled.

"Your apology is most gracious. We accept."

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I don't think I can compete…My swords…They were broken."

"Father, we must help him."

"Of course. We have an exemplary palace sword smith. Fear not."

A blue light surrounded the broken blades, and they levitated.

"The gnocchi will see that your swords are repaired and brought to you."

"As you wish, my lord…"

As the floating man disappeared, blue light surrounded them from the War Staff.

"Come. The next stage in the tournament is about to begin."

They appeared again on a balcony, over-looking a large arena rimmed by an excited audience.

The Daimyo said a speech to the many warriors below, and Chi looked around almost boredly, eyes half-lidded and toes carefully searching the ground.

"Please, my friends. Allow me to escort you to your next arena."

Artemis snorted again, arms crossed over her chest.

"We're sure something, and it's a far-cry from 'friends'…"

Still, the teens followed him to a large 'Hall of Fame', looking at the many statues.

"As you see around you, this is the Pavilion of Past Champions. Something of a Hall of Fame. Here are two statues that may interest you."

The Ultimate Ninja gestured to two statues, who were in the shapes of Splinter and his sensei, Yoshi.

"It would be so cool to have my own statue in here beside them…"

There was a scoff, and all three girls couldn't help that their eyes narrowed on the Ultimate Ninja…

"Excuse me?" Artemis asked, tone dark.

Now, she'd been made fun of before.

Mikey teased her often, and even Raph and Don had come in on the game, but they were her brothers.

She'd never hit them.

But this was the very man who'd tried to kill her boyfriend…

And he was basically laughing at her…

Chi wished she could see pictures right then, and had a camera, while Mizu tried to think of something to tell the Daimyo when the mangled body was found…

"Do you truly believe you are strong enough to become a Champion?"

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have said so." She stated coolly, but there was ice on her breath, showing how hard she was forcing the calm tranquility into her voice.

"How naïve…"

Water lashed out, wrapping around his throat.

"YOU'RE naïve, thinking I won't try to kill you for what you pulled." She growled.

"What would you bet to win?"

She seemed confused, and the water loosened.

"…A bet? On me winning?"

She smirked.

"You have a death wish?"

"If you win, I will never bother you again."

"I'm fine with that…"

"But if you lose…"

"What? I need to APOLOGIZE?" She teased in a dark tone.

"Princess-."

The dark aura, the deadly feeling, made even Raph back off.

"Artemis…" Leo tried, stepping forward.

"If you lose, even if you get to the finals…you'll owe me your soul."

The water dropped, and she gave a slightly perplexed look.

"What? Like a slave or something?"

"In this world, such a connection would be more akin to…Marriage."

"Okay…Let me go barf over here for a sec…"

"Did ya just ask what I think ya asked?"

The Ultimate Ninja nodded, and Chi rubbed her forehead.

"I'm right behind ya, Artemis…"

Now, Leo had been mad before…

He knew the feeling well, and thought he'd had a good rein on it…

Until now…

The very thought of her risking the very thing they both treasured made him bristle like an angry lion.

Artemis stood up from her 'retching' position, and put a hand to her head.

"Now that my nausea has passed…I'm going to have to kick your ass."

"Are you afraid you'll lose?"

Bristling at the accusation, she ground her teeth.

If there was something she HATED, it was people accusing her of weakness.

Though protecting her family and friends had never been a weakness in her mind, she felt her pride was a bit too strong.

Leo put a hand on her arm, looking stern.

"You don't have to prove anything."

"That is what losers say."

She snarled, fists clenched.

That guy had just crossed the line.

It was hardly tolerant of him questioning her strength, but when he made fun of LEO, he just walked into Fville!

"You're on." She ground out, eyes fiery.

"And when I win, I'm going to kick my foot so far up your ass you'll taste sewer water…"

With what could only be a triumphant grin, the Ultimate Ninja turned to continue leading the way.

Leo and Artemis, however, needed some time to think…

Assuring the others that they'd be fine, they were soon alone…

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he nuzzled her neck.

"Love…"

"I know…"

She groaned, burying her face into his chest.

"I feel stupid right now…"

"It's alright…You felt you needed to teach him a lesson…"

Sighing, she gripped him tighter.

"He's just a spoiled brat…But I know he has an angle…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

With a worried smile, she wrapped her arms around his shell.

'I hope so…'

She felt SOMETHING, like a shadow on the edge of her senses…

'Well…A girl can dream, can't she?'


	42. Chapter 42

Pulling an arm back, she grabbed the arrow heading for them, eyes narrowed

Pulling an arm back, she grabbed the arrow heading for them, eyes narrowed.

"Love…"

"Move!"

Using his shoulders as a pivot, she kicked out with her feet, wind flying to meet the shadowy assassins.

One managed to avoid the attack, and shot another arrow from a crossbow.

Releasing Leo, she spun, creating a tornado to knock the projectile off-course.

Leo jumped, dodging some himself, while Artemis charged in with ice-spiked knuckles.

Those assassins SURE were nimble…

One actually swiped for her Achilles tendon, but she jumped up, making a wave of water crash onto his head.

Shuriken rained down on her, but earth-covered hands managed to stop most of them, the others hitting the ground around her feet.

The assassins started ganging up on her, but her basic Earthbending and her more advanced Waterbending kept her shell from being cracked open.

Leo seemed to have a bit more trouble, since he didn't have his katana, but he managed.

When the shadowy figures suddenly disappeared, Artemis stood up straight, looking confused.

"These guys are good at the whole 'disappearing into the shadows' thing…"

"Where did they all go?"

A whip snagged the blue-banded turtle's wrist, and another wrapped around Artemis's waist with a snap.

"HEY!"

She grabbed the whip, pulling with all her might so the assassin crashed into her fist.

"That's NO way to treat a lady!"

When Leo was smacked into a wall, she jumped in to shield him from the crossbow.

Suddenly, a sword cut the weapon in half, and everyone looked up at a rabbit samurai.

"You fight without honor, assassin!"

He jumped down to help them, but the shadowy figures crawled away.

Sheathing his sword, the samurai turned to the two turtles, one helping the other up.

"Are you alright, warrior?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving my shell."

"You are welcome."

"I'm Leonardo, and this is Artemisia. We are in your debt."

"I am Miyamato, Usagi. A rounin and competitor in the Battle Nexus Tournament. I was passing by when I saw you set upon by those dishonorable assassins."

"We're lucky, then. And I'm grateful for your help." Artemis stated sincerely.

"Luck has very little to do with it. It is about skill and control of your energies. Your mind and your weapon must be as one, or you will certainly perish."

"…Okay, now I don't feel so great…"

"Don't worry, love."

"Any other advice?"

"Yes…duck."

Both turtles ducked, the jade-skinned one tucking and rolling before hitting an assassin away with a column of earth.

"Who ARE these guys?" Leo asked as he grabbed a shield off the wall, throwing it.

"VERY good assassins?" Artemis supplied, ducking under a Bo staff and kicking out at its stomach.

Standing up, she looked around to see a shadowy assassin about to cut Leo open.

A vine of water shot out, wrapping around its wrists and freezing solid, so Leo could kick the assassin away.

Artemis pulled the opponent around by his wrists, slamming him into a wall before the ice thawed and returned to her.

The assassins seemed to flee, running straight up the brick walls, and the crimson-eyed turtle glared after them.

"They are gone…"

"For now." Artemis finished, letting the water fall to the ground.

"Again, thank you for your help, samurai."

"Do not thank me yet, warrior. Fate may pit us against each other in the tournament."

"To tell you the truth, Usagi-san, the way you fight, I'd rather not go up against you if I can help it."

"The feeling is mutual."

The gnocchi appeared, Leo's katana in his hold.

"Leonardo, your swords have been repaired. I trust you will find them worthy."

Taking the katana back, the blue-banded turtle looked over the blades.

"Thank you."

"You three must hurry. The first stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin."

Artemis nodded, smiling.

"Well, we sure don't want to be late! Let's go!"

--

Walking into the arena, the three looked down at the many contestants before finding their own groups.

"Good luck, Leonardo-san. Artemisia-san."

"And to you, samurai."

The three separated into their own groups, and Chi gave the Avatar a curious look.

"Where 'ave ya been, Artie?"

"Oh, nothing really…Just been attacked by evil assassins…"

"Attacked? Are you alright?"

With an untrusting glare, the gold-banded turtle smirked.

"We're both fine. Probably only a couple of bruises. No need to get the paramedics."

Chi seemed just as suspicious of the Ultimate Ninja as Artemis was.

Then again, they'd learned the Earthbender had a 'lie detector' way of telling if people were lying or nervous, or anything else she could think of.

"This is terrible! I will look into the matter at once!"

Bowing, the Ultimate Ninja left to 'look into it'…

Artemis would bet another shock in the ass that he wasn't about to do such a thing…

"The time has come. Be brave, all of you, and, most importantly…Be careful."

The seven nodded, bowing.

A gong rang, and it caught everyone's attention.

'Guess it's starting now…'

Mizu breathed out, giving Don a reassuring smile.

'We can do it…'

"Let the contest…BEGIN!"

The War Staff caused the ground under their feet to move down, and walls moved up, blocking them into pairs.

Artemis looked up at the strange dragon-winged komodo dragon-like bipedal creature, and sighed.

"Guess it's just you and me, big guy…"

"Warriors! First tier…BEGIN!"

Wings flapping, her opponent charged, showing rows of needle-sharp teeth.

"…WELL…Aren't YOU scary?" She teased, side-stepping his assault.

His whip-like tail flew out to slash her across the face, but she grabbed hold of it, air whirling around her free fist.

"Good night!"

Pulling him back, she punched her opponent straight in the face.

He flew back, stabilizing himself in the air before giving a strange roar.

"OH, so you want some more?"

It pulled out sharp, menacing-looking blades, and slashed at her.

Bringing up water to catch the swords, she twisted them out of his hands and gave him a solid kick to the face.

He flew back, struggling to breathe because she'd elbowed him in the throat.

Strange, sickly-yellow eyes widened when the creature saw her earth-covered fist.

"Hello."

BAM!!

"Good night."

Her opponent vanished in a strange blue light, and the earth crumbled.

'I wonder how the others are doing…'

--

Chi grumbled something course under her breath, and closed her eyes as her opponent shifted in their circling of her.

He was a large, six-armed, muscled mammoth of a creature, with a large mace, deadly spikes covering it's curved edges.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in such a dangerous tournament?"

She smirked a bit.

"About ta kick yer ass, actually…"

"Let's see if you can back up your words, little blind girl."

She side-stepped his weapon, which lodged itself into the ground, and she rolled her unseeing eyes.

"I may be blind, but I can see better than ya"

Throwing a punch, he was surprised when a wall of earth came up to defend her.

Suddenly, it flew at him, and he was lucky he disappeared before he was crushed into the wall.

Chi shook her head in amusement, running a hand through her short red/gold hair.

'That's what ya get fer underestimatin' an Earthbender…'

--

Mizu looked up with wide blue eyes at what seemed to be a strange octopus/squid/lion.

"Look who decided to come back…" They snarled in a rough voice.

Tentacles raced to stab her through with sharp metal tips, and an ice wall came up to stop them.

With a quick side-step, the ice thawed and it wrapped around her opponents neck.

Lifting him into the air, she slammed the large creature into a wall and the ground before lifting the water.

As her opponent groaned, she made the liquid crystallize into icicles, and they raced for their target.

With a cry of fear, it was gone, and the icicles stopped in midair, and thawed before returning to her flask.

Breathing out, she put a hand to her head, and fiddled with her sweater.

A strange trumpet-like sound catches the Waterbender's attention, and she looked up.

The walls slid down, and she looked around to find that Artemis and Chi were still there, but was soon worried.

'Where's Donnie?'

"Champions, I commend you on your victories thus far! And now, prepare yourselves! The next round, tier two!"

A strange water-bubble appeared, spreading over the remaining contestants and sending them to their new sections of the arena, facing their new opponents.

"BEGIN!"

Turning to face her opponent, Mizu's eyes widened.

"Artemis?"

The gold-banded turtle looked just as surprised.

"Mizu?"

With a soft smile, the Waterbender bowed.

"Hold nothing back."

After a moment, Artemis bowed back.

"Right."

Both took Waterbending stances, and Mizu brought all the water from her flasks.

She made it fly towards the crimson-eyed turtle, but Artemis stopped the attack in midair, and sent it back with just as much force.

Attacks were sent, stopped, and flew back with equal force, until Artemis decided to break the cycle.

Bringing the water around her arms like icy snakes, she lunged for her 'sister'.

Mizu brought up an ice shield, but the jade-skinned turtle moved it out of the way.

An ice blade was at the blue-eyed girl's neck, and she gave Artemis a surprised look.

"…Thank you…sensei…"

The Waterbender smiled in return.

"I have nothing left to teach you…Master Artemis…"

Bowing slightly, the gold-banded turtle watched as her friend vanished in blue light.

'…Thanks, Mizu…'

--

Chi sighed as the large, winged, bird-like humanoid cawed like a crow.

"Are ya done, now?"

She 'saw' the wings start beating, ready to lift her opponent into the air, and, thus, out of her sight.

Pulling up earth to lock the taloned feet to the ground, she smirked.

"Where do ya think yer goin'? The fun's just gettin' started."

Her opponent's eyes widened before a pillar of ground smacked into it's chin as another smashed into it's stomach.

Disappearing in a blue light, Chi sighed as she was left alone.

However, when she felt bodies hit the ground, she couldn't relax.

'Leo? Artie?'

--

Artemis was just sitting on a ball of air, chin resting on her palm boredly, when she heard something cut through the air.

Lifting her eyes, she scanned the air before something hit the side of her neck.

Crying out in surprise, the air dissipated beneath her before she pulled out the dart.

"Poison…" She slurred, already feeling light-headed…

"Leo…Mizu…"

She hit the ground dully, and put a hand to her head as she swayed.

Water glowed around her, wrapping around her neck and entering her blood to eliminate the poison.

Too bad it was already starting to make her woozy…

Dizzy…

"Leo…"

Falling over, the water left her skin, along with the deep purple poison…

Splinter stood up sharply, seeing two of his children fall.

"LEONARDO! ARTEMISIA!"


	43. Chapter 43

Struggling to wake up, Artemis groaned before opening her eyes

Struggling to wake up, Artemis groaned before opening her eyes.

"OW…"

"ARTIE!"

Jumping in surprise, she gasped at the sudden hugs from Mizu and Don.

"I…I can't…BREATHE…"

Moving back, the two started asking questions too fast to understand.

Finally, she put hands over their mouths, eye twitching.

"Headache and you two doesn't make me feel very nice…"

"Sorry…" Don apologized.

"But what happened?"

Sitting up, the crimson-eyed turtle rubbed her neck.

"A dart…Some kind of poison…I'll be fine. My healing got it all out, I think…"

Something caught her eyes, and they widened.

"Leo?!"

Immediately moving to his side, she gripped his hand tight.

"LEO?!"

Splinter put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"He should be fine, my daughter…He was also poisoned…"

A fire started in her eyes, and you could see the sparks on her skin.

'Whoever did this is going to pay…'

Her hold tightened, and she closed her eyes.

'I'll kill them…'

"Leonardo poisoned? Who would do such a thing?"

Something in her screamed to strike, and she glared at the Ultimate Ninja.

She was in a near rage, her senses screaming at her to attack now, before it was too late…

"I'd think you'd know." She growled.

"Artemisia."

She only looked away, but didn't apologize for her rude assumption.

She believed it, after all.

"Rest assured, Splinter-sensei, I will get to the bottom of this atrocity."

The man looked at her in confusion, and she glared back.

"I had heard you were also poisoned…"

"Don't underestimate the healing powers of a Waterbender."

Mizu nodded.

"Didn't you know? She's the Avatar."

This new tidbit of information obviously caught the Ultimate Ninja off-guard, but he composed himself.

"Stay with your brother, Donatello." Splinter ordered.

"Artemisia-."

"I'm going back into the competition." She stated stubbornly.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"…Be careful, my daughter. I will return shortly. I must speak with the Daimyo."

Artemis nodded, standing up.

Pulling water from her flask, she made it into a star, and it glowed brightly.

"Artemis…"

'She's putting her chi into it…'

Putting it onto his plastron, the jade-skinned turtle kissed Leo on the forehead.

"Don't die on me, love…"

With another untrustworthy glare at the Ultimate Ninja, she headed for the arena…

'He's going to die once all of this is over…'

--

"The following warriors will advance to the next stage of the competition."

As names were listed, along with dimensions, Artemis walked through the crowd of warriors in search of the others.

"Artie? Where 'ave ya been THIS time?" Chi demanded, but there was the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

"…Nothing I couldn't handle…Don't worry."

Mikey and Raph seemed just as worried, but shook it off.

If Artemis said not to worry, then there wasn't much to worry about.

They had to meet back there in a 'mega-quargon', and the four teens had confused looks.

"How long is a mega-quardon?"

"Pretty damn long, I'd think…" Chi supplied.

"Let's go find Leo and Don and rub it into their faces!"

Artemis didn't have the heart to tell them Leo was hurt…

They'd stop fighting and lose their chance…

So she said nothing and followed them, though she knew Chi could sense her distress.

Though seemingly dense, the Earthbender was very connected to strong emotions and could identify them.

Walking through the streets of the surrounding city, the Earthbender closed her eyes as she followed the group.

The streets were crowded with warriors and civilians, and Chi weaved through the crowds more easily than most.

"Make way! Battle Nexus Finalists, coming through!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey…"

"Yes, Artie?"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Will you shut up? I've got a major migraine…"

"Pst. Hey. Turtles."

Artemis felt her eye twitch, her patience and temper coming to a boil.

'I swear to KAMI, I'll-!'

"Care to place a wager on me for the next round? The odds are on favor three-to-one."

"Beat it, rhino. Fin' some other sucker." Raph replied.

"Wait! What are the odds on me?" Mikey asked, not moving.

"The longshot? Two hundred-to-one."

Chi glared, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Don't let 'im get ya down, Mike. 'E just wants ta seem like a hot-shot."

"And you? You're at LEAST ten-to-one."

She smirked, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling the rhino down to her level.

"Mind if I beat the hell out 'a ya ta prove how bogus this shit is?"

He seemed to realize something that surprised him.

"You're blind!"

"Good job, Mr. Observant." She scoffed, releasing him.

"If that's how long it takes ya ta figure shit out, I wouldn't trust ya wit' a bag of sand."

Artemis sighed, getting between the rhino and them.

"Let's not start anything before the next round, Chi."

Mikey seemed curious now, and turned to the rhino again.

"Hey, what are the odds on Artemis?"

"Her? Two-to-one."

Mikey grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"THAT'S my sis!"

"Mikey, stop it…You're embarrassing me and making my migraine worse…"

Grabbing his mask tails, she started dragging her brother after her, Chi following not far behind.

"We wouldn't want the others to miss my Battle Nexus triumph!"

Large blue eyes looked up at irritated crimson, and the orange-banded turtle smiled sheepishly.

"Um…I mean, YOUR Battle Nexus Triumph."

"Yeah, sure…"

Releasing him, she started talking with Chi about the next round in hushed voices.

That's when Mikey bumped into a cart and knocked food on a little purple and green alien…

"…Only Mikey…"

"It's a gift…A bad gift, but a gift…"

"Oops…" Mikey mumbled as the alien chattered angrily.

"Sounds like the universal language 'a 'I'm gonna kick yer butt' ta me…" Raph stated.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a puny little shrimp, I'd show you how a REAL Battle Nexus Champion fights!"

Artemis smacked her forehead, sighing.

"I just FEEL the karma coming to bite him in the shell…"

Chi didn't say anything, but stepped up to Mikey's side.

The little alien grew large, muscular, and Mikey INSTANTLY regretted his big mouth…

The orange-banded turtle was lifted into the air, NOW scared out of his wits…

"Did you know that where I come from, puny little shrimp is a term of endearment?"

Chi sighed, grabbing the aliens wrist and pulling down so Mikey was on his feet again.

"Try an' hit 'im. I dare ya."

Her blank, intimidating expression gave the impression of skill and power beyond her opponent.

There was a bright light, and the gnocchi appeared before a massive fist was raised against her.

"Attend! Attend! The final matches of the Battle Nexus Tournament are about to begin!"

He disappeared again, and brought them all with him to the arena.

"Welcome, noble warriors, to the final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament!"

A large piece of land came up, slots for battles on the top.

"Before we begin, you're match-ups will be determined by random lottery. However, due to a disqualification, we are left with an uneven number of combatants. Therefore, the odd one will automatically proceed to the next level."

With the slightest hesitance, Artemis reached into the strange floating sphere, pulling out a dagger.

Leading Chi, she made sure the Earthbender also pulled one out.

The colors matched…

"Looks like we're going to have to fight…"

Chi closed her eyes, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Even if I lose, at least I know it'll be a good fight."

Smiling back, the gold-banded turtle put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Me, too."

They dissolved, appearing in their arena to fight.

Bowing to each other, they took different stances.

Airbending wouldn't be fair, but Waterbending should be fine…

Chi looked calm as ever, relaxed, when Artemis threw the first wave of water.

Side-stepping, she jabbed earth at the she-turtle.

Jumping away, the jade-skinned turtle made ice knuckles before running in to try and punch her opponent.

Chi dodged and blocked rather well, until Artemis jumped back and threw water over the ground.

Breathing out, she froze the ice until it was slippery.

The Earthbender, surprised, fell over from her inexperience of walking on ice.

Artemis stood over her, and bowed.

"You were a great opponent, Chi-sensei."

The blind, red/gold-haired girl smirked a bit, closing her eyes.

"I couldn't 'a asked fer a better person ta teach…I don't regret anythin'…"

Nodding, the crimson-eyed turtle prepared to do a finishing move.

"…Watch out for the others for me…"

The girl nodded.

"I will…"

She vanished in blue light, and Artemis breathed out.

'Thank you, Chi…'

--

Ice shielded the Daimyo from the twin katana, and tentacles of water flew to knock the blades from the assassin's hands.

They turned to see a serious-eyed Mizu, water rippling around her in the slightest of movements.

"Attacking someone while they sleep…How low will you assassins slip?"

Water wrapped around their waists, and tightened.

"Maybe YOU poisoned Leo? Artemis? I already know you ambushed them."

Chucking them, they hit the wall hard.

"You're cowards."

They stood up, and threw shuriken. Earth came up and defended the Waterbender, who turned to see Chi.

"Guess Artie's gut was right. No wonder she wanted me ta check on ya guys."

A samurai sword and Bo staff flew out, knocking the assassins off their feet.

"Well, this should be easy!"

They fought rather well, water and earth and weapons lashing out, until Usagi was thrown through a paper door.

Don was surprised by an attack, though Mizu managed to knock the assassin back with a wave.

The samurai and ninja worked well together, and stopped the assassins from finishing off the Daimyo.

"Why did you attack the Daimyo? Who are you working for?"

There were no answers, but the fighting, if anything, became more fierce.

"Easy, Usagi! Chi! We can't get information from them if they're out cold!"

Chi stopped, earth-fist already having knocked one upside the head.

"Uh…Oops?"

"My apologies, Donatello-san."

Knocking one over, Chi put a threatening foot over its throat.

"Now, tell us who you work for, assassin." Usagi demanded.

"Or feel the wrath of my blade."

"…Do you get the feeling he knows something we don't?" Mizu asked.

Chi's eyes narrowed.

"Guys…"

They looked out to see many assassins crawling in like cockroaches…

"I feel we are in for the fight of our lives…"


	44. Chapter 44

Facing the great numbers, Chi couldn't help a smirk cross her face as she lifted her hands

Facing the great numbers, Chi couldn't help a smirk cross her face as she lifted her hands.

"This'll be fun…"

Mizu couldn't help smiling a bit at her friends cocky arrogance, though it HAD taken the Avatar herself to defeat the fast-acting Earthbender.

"We must protect the Daimyo!" Usagi stated.

"And if we can't?" Don questioned.

"We shall perish with honor."

"…Let's try and leave the whole 'perish' bit out of it, okay?"

The assassins jumped for the four warriors, and boulders of earth flew to knock a good portion back.

Water proceeded to lash out like whips at others, keeping some occupied with the Waterbender.

Leo was starting to wake up as the fight turned in their favor, and Don instinctively turned to see if he was alright.

Anyone could imagine what Artemis would do if something had happened to Leo…

"Leo?"

An assassin jumped for the distracted turtle, but a shield of ice guarded his shell from a majority of the force.

The ice cracked, shattered, and he was thrown shell-first at a column.

"DONNIE!"

Mizu, distracted by her worry, barely dodged a blade, which left a cut on her cheek.

"The Daimyo!"

Chi was there to greet the four slippery assassins…

"Hello, boys…"

Rocks as large as she were levitated around the petite girl…

"Let's rock…"

--

Looking up and seeing the Ultimate Ninja next to the gnocchi instead of the Daimyo made a fire start spreading through her veins…

Mikey, looking for protection from Kluh, the giant alien he'd angered, hid behind his sister's shell.

He'd done that whenever he was scared for his very survival, and Artemis had always managed to get everyone out in one piece.

"Friends, warriors, and noble creatures! It is a sad office I must perform, but the healers say my father, our revered Daimyo, will not live!"

Artemis clenched her fists, eyes narrowing.

"Bullshit." She growled under her breath.

'With the healers and Mizu there, he should be walking around just fine soon…'

"But we must continue the Battle Nexus Tournament. It is what my father would have wanted. It is with a heavy heart that I assume his place and his duties."

'Yeah, I bet you're REALLY unhappy to be Daimyo, you spoiled little-!'

"We have our final four combatants competing for the Battle Nexus Champion! And so, in honor of my father, let the Battle Nexus Tournament proceed!"

The gnocchi appeared before them, and made a portal appear beside him.

"Step through the portal. Fate will pair you randomly."

Mikey stopped, and Artemis paused in her step in order to look back at him curiously.

"Mikey?"

"What if I get paired up with that big purple guy?"

She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about him, Mikey. Leave it to me."

"Really?"

If he knew one person who would stand up for him till the end, it was his sister.

She only left the liberty of teasing to family and close friends, but would whip others into a bloody mess.

If someone questioned his intelligence seriously, she'd be the first there with a scalding tongue and rock-hard fists to prove them wrong.

They knew each other so well that she knew when he was truly scared, or hurt, and always came to his rescue.

He'd always said that his favorite superheroes were Silver Sentry and Stainless Steve Steel, but his REAL superhero would be Artemis, the adoptive-mother of the family.

"Of course. I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it."

And he believed her.

She never once said something she didn't mean.

"Alright…"

With a small smile, she nodded to him and walked through the portal…

"Well, speak of the devil…" She muttered, looking up at Kluh.

"Guess this is good for Mikey…"

"How'd a little girl like you make it here?"

She smirked, water rattling in her flask.

"You of all people should know not to judge someone on their size…"

Throwing his strange weapon blade-first, he was surprised when water knocked it off-course as a whip of it flew for him.

Managing to stumble out of it's way, he was surprised by a boulder of rock in the chest.

Tumbling back, he was faced with a spiked-knuckled jade-skinned turtle, and barely rolled out of the way of her punch.

Jumping for his weapon, Kluh was stunned to find air pull him off the ground and fling him into a wall.

Grabbing his weapon, he charged for the crimson-eyed turtle.

She jumped over his attack, landing behind him, and he disappeared in a blue blur as a blade of air rushed through him.

With a sigh to relieve the tension in her muscles, she turned to see how Mikey's own battle was going.

Rather well, if his victory was any indication…

"Hey, bro. Guess who."

Mikey's victory grin fell, and he didn't know whether to congratulate his sister or cover his shell…

--

Rocks flew and walls flew up to protect the Daimyo and Chi as she fought the assassins off single-handedly.

The Earthbender held her own rather well, and looked in no need of assistance.

Usagi still jumped in to help, feeling that ten on one was rather unfair.

Don and Mizu came once the other assassins were down and it seemed Leo was holding up alright.

"Time to skewer the rabbit…"

Earth flew up in a platform, knocking the assassins back, as a shard cut the chain binding Usagi.

"Thank you, Chi-san." The rounin stated gratefully, picking up his swords.

"No prob."

A sword still flew for a distracted Chi, but two katana stopped the blow.

"Leo?"

"Glad you are feeling better, Leonardo-san."

"Maybe not better…but at least I'm breathing."

"Good. Now let us finish these foes."

"Donnie! Incoming!"

The purple-banded turtle caught his Bo staff as Mizu rose up on a wave of water that became a hurricane, lashing out at the man assassins with blasts of the clear liquid.

The assassins seemed to flee, but no one relaxed until Chi gave the signal.

Mizu sighed, feet touching the ground softly.

The only thing left to do was see how the Daimyo was holding up…

--

The gnocchi appeared between the two turtles in a slight flash of light, and Artemis smiled hugely, hands behind her head.

"Come. It is time."

The arena changed to circle, rimmed with torches, with water on the edges.

"The final two contestants in the Battle Nexus Tournament are Artemisia, of dimension Third Earth, and Michelangelo, of dimension Third Earth."

Both waved at the audience at the mention of their names, and Artemis couldn't help an easy grin.

"Begin!"

As the gnocchi disappeared, Mikey gave her a worried look.

"Artie…Are you going to try to hurt me?"

"Nah…But I won't hold back just because you're my little brother."

'Chucks spinning, the orange-banded turtle nodded.

"Right…"

Water came up around her feet like a small tornado, and some of the liquid blasted out.

Dodging and jumping around, Mikey nearly panicked.

He SURE had prayed he'd never have to fight his sister…

Earth came up to try and catch him, but he jumped into the air, getting caught in a tornado.

Artemis stopped, looking around in confusion.

'What's that sound-?'

Something smacked into her shell, and she tumbled head-over-heels until she managed to stop herself at the edge.

Glaring, she registered what the projectile was…

Or, rather, WHO it was…

"Get your ass off of me, you little spoiled brat!!"

Kicking him off, she stood, eyes still hot with righteous rage.

A large, bipedal, dragon-like creature jumped down, War Staff in his clutches.

"Drako, you fool! That War Staff is my birth-right!"

"Just like my fist hitting your FACE is MY birth-right!" Artemis added with a growl to the Ultimate Ninja.

The gnocchi appeared between the two groups, and the gold-banded turtle stilled.

"Hold the contest! The Battle Nexus rules clearly state-!"

He was blasted out of the air, but the large dragon was surprised by an earth-encrusted fist to the face.

"Why not fight someone who can fight back? Or are you scared of losing to a girl?"

He slashed at her with the War Staff, but she blocked the blow with her earth glove.

However, she didn't see his other hand come to grab her around the waist.

Yelping in surprise as she was lifted off her feet, she struggled violently.

"Put me down, or I'll take pleasure in ripping you apart!"

The War Staff's violent glow was pointed at Mikey, and she stopped, a savage snarl in her throat.

"Don't you DARE…"

Eyes starting to glow, she was surprised by a sudden bite for her neck.

Managing to avoid the teeth sinking into her jugular, she still cried out as they sunk into her shoulder.

Kicking out, her feet found his chest and pushed so she could pull herself free.

Rolling on her shell until she found her feet, she gripped her bleeding shoulder tightly.

"…NOW you've pissed me off…"

The dragon lunged for the wounded turtle, but a blade of water deterred him.

"Mizu?"

Both benders stood between the Avatar and the blood-fanged dragon, and Artemis realized the Daimyo and the others were there as well.

"Leo…"

"Artemis! Are you okay?"

She tried to look reassuring, but her body was starting to shake from blood loss.

"I'm…fine…"

Falling to her knees, she closed her eyes to regain her woozy senses.

The light from the War Staff turned bright red, and turned volatile.

"What? What is going on here?!"

"No, Drako!"

The War Staff opened a strange rift in the air…

"With his evil heart, Drako has opened a rift between the worlds! A multi-dimensional wound that will destroy all it touches!"

Artemis felt the air start trying to pull them towards it, and yelped a bit in surprise.

Chi used earth to anchor her feet, and caught hold of Mikey as he flew past her.

Mizu froze ice around her own feet, and Don wrapped his arms around her waist to keep anchored.

The War Staff shot at it's holder, and was flung away from the dragon's body.

Raph managed to save it from being sucked in, and anchored himself.

The poor gnocchi was sucked in, and Traximus managed to make a chain of turtles, Usagi, and the Ultimate Ninja.

Artemis was just starting to be pulled off her feet, and something in her flared to life.

'_Artemis…You can close the rift…'_

'But…how?'

'_Just concentrate your chi…It's connected to everything and should heal the wound…'_

Nodding slightly, she suddenly stopped moving forward, and arrows glowed on her skin.

"Artemisia!"

Something gold/white glowed on her hands as her eyes glowed brighter, and she couldn't help the strange pain constricting her muscles.

Raph managed to toss the War Staff to the sidelines, and Splinter handed it to the Daimyo.

He looked up at the glowing Avatar, and she nodded.

Unfortunately, their blasts didn't heal the wound in time to keep the Ultimate Ninja or Drako from being sucked in thanks to their stubborn fighting…

Everyone fell to the ground but Artemis, who slowly came down on a soft tornado of wind.

The glow died once her feet touched the ground, and she swayed, blood still seeping down her arm and plastron.

"OH…Make the world stop spinning…"

Falling back, she was caught by warm arms and held close.

"Artemis! Artemis, are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just dizzy…"

Her eyes threatened to close, but she forced them open as Mizu put her glowing hands on her shoulder.

"So…Did I win?"

Leo chuckled as the wound closed, leaving the lightest of scars on her skin.

"Not yet…"

Standing up, she swayed a bit, grateful that Leo helped her stay up.

"I can do it…Can the ground stop spinning first?"

Mikey, knowing now that he was going to have to defeat her, but…couldn't…

She looked dizzy and lost and he couldn't hit her…

He knew, if the positions were reversed, she'd refuse and be done with it, let him win…

Mikey shook his head, 'chucks limp in his hands.

"I can't…"

She smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't mind, Mikey…You can do it…"

He shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't want to win just because you're too weak to fight back! …You wouldn't do it…"

There was silence, and he could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"…Then you won't have to."

She smiled at his confused look, and brought up an kunai-shaped piece of ice.

"We'll do it at the same time. A tie. Then neither of us will have lost."

After a moment, the orange-banded turtle nodded, a 'chuck spinning now.

"On the count of three?"

Artemis nodded, poising it over his neck.

"One…two…"

Both closed their eyes as they prepared themselves to strike…

"THREE!"

They both disappeared in a bright blue light, disorienting them both, and they were in front of the Daimyo on his balcony.

Laurel leaves were placed on their heads.

"Michelangelo and Artemisia, of Dimension Third Earth, you are both Battle Nexus Champions!"

They were handed a trophy, which was too heavy for Artemis's still-weakened muscles, so she let Mikey take the weight.

Mizu and Chi congratulated her on her victory, and she shared a 'victory kiss' with Leo.

Chi then congratulated Mikey, and was confused at the blush she felt on her skin when he grinned at her.

They had to say goodbye to Usagi in order to head home, and the turtle couple bowed respectfully.

"It was an honor battling alongside you and your siblings, Leonardo. I hope that someday our paths will cross again."

"It is I who am honored, Usagi. You saved my life."

Artemis gave the most sincere, grateful smile she'd ever had.

"Thank you, Usagi. For saving him while I was…busy."

"It was no problem, Artemisia-chan."

"Farewell, and good battle to you all."

The trophy glowed along with the War Staff, and they were teleported back home.

"We're home…"

"Wow…it's like it never happened…"

Mizu smiled, kissing the purple-banded turtle.

"Now you gave Mikey ideas…"

When Mikey started bragging, Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled on some headphones, pulling Leo into a kiss to distract from the youngest brother.

Chi just tuned out the orange-banded turtle, and only looked up when Raph threatened to attack.

Managing to redirect him harmlessly, she was surprised by a grateful hug.

"Thanks, Chi! Now RUN!"

Mikey pulled her along around the lair, an angry Raph following them.

She couldn't help the heat on her face at the hand around her wrist, and furrowed her brow.

'What the hell is this?'


	45. Season 3: Chapter 45

Chi got up from her bundle of blankets in the corner, Mitsukai's agitated fidgeting and Mikey and Don's video games keeping her from sleeping

Chi got up from her bundle of blankets in the corner, Mitsukai's agitated fidgeting and Mikey and Don's video games keeping her from sleeping.

Normally, if it had been anyone but Mikey, some nice large boulders and an angry look would have fixed the problem…

But she couldn't bring herself to do it with him…

Walking out into the lair, she rubbed her eyes, bangs brushing her nose in an annoying way.

Artemis and Mizu's gentle breaths from the room behind her reminded the Earthbender how TIRED she was…

Chi was ready to say something when the TV sparked.

Apparently, it shut off, since Mikey complained.

"Relax, Spaceinator. It's not the end of the world." Don stated.

Mikey jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, but relaxed when he realized it was just Chi.

"Don't worry, Battle Nexus Champion. I won't let the mean ol' aliens hurt ya."

The others woke up thanks to the noise, and the TV's came back on to reveal an alien invasion.

"Triceratons…" Artemis growled.

Mizu seemed a bit confused, along with Chi.

"But I thought Triceratons were good…"

"They used to be, until their Prime Leader took over." Don answered.

The Earthbender shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

"Triceratons…Ya mean like Traximus?"

"Yep. But he's a good guy." Mikey replied.

"My children, it is very important for to stay in the lair-."

No one heard the rest of Splinter's orders…

They were already out the door…

Artemis felt fire pumping through her veins, and her eyes narrowed.

'Those damn horn-heads are going down this time…'

--

Above ground, and hidden on a water tower, they watched the Triceraton ships fly by.

"I HATE those guys…We gotta do somethin'!"

"What can we do against an entire invasion?" Don asked.

Chi smirked, flexing her fingers.

"When ya got an Earthbender and the Avatar, anythin's possible…"

Artemis nodded.

"I'm with her on this one. I think I can make a big dent in their numbers."

"I'll join you." Mizu added.

"Can't just let you all do this without me."

"But…It's the end of the world as we know it…And I don't feel fine…"

The group jumped down into an alley to be better hidden.

"I don't get it…Of all the planets in the galaxies, why here?" Don questioned.

"Why Earth?"

"Maybe that Prime Leader Zanramon is still mad at us fer stealin' 'is personal space cruiser." Raph supplied.

"It WAS a pretty sweet ride…"

"I don't think so, tough guy." Artemis replied.

"Even if you guys touched my stuff, I wouldn't go across GALAXIES to get back at you. We're not important enough for that."

"Hey! We're considered pretty bad hombres about anyway in the galaxy!" Mikey stated, putting an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Remember? We ARE the Battle Nexus Champions!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! RAPH…"

Chi perked, hearing deep, gravelly voices at the mouth of the alley.

Everyone hid in the shadows as the Triceratons passed by, and Artemis clenched her fingers on the bricks of the wall.

She was on the wall like Spiderman, still hidden in shadow as her eyes followed the aliens.

Some of the Triceratons blasted through the wall of a building, and brought out a little old lady.

"Oh SHELL no…" The gold-banded turtle growled under her breath.

"Artie." Chi whispered up to her friend.

"'It that thin' with some earth, a'right? I can take care 'a the rest."

Nodding, the crimson-eyed turtle jumped to the street below, bringing her hands up and sending a pillar of earth colliding into the floating platform.

Chi, now able to see the Triceratons, jumped up and landed heavily on the metal.

"What's going on-?"

They were cut off by large boulders of rock and sharp bricks, and the mighty Triceratons were knocked off by the blind girl about a sixth their size.

Mikey and Raph joined her up there as Artemis Airbended her way up to join the others on the rooftops.

Leo only jumped down to get the elderly woman down to street level, unconscious from the scare.

"Guys, their friends are coming back!" Mikey informed.

Chi's eyes narrowed, and she crouched down on the platform.

"Ready fer a game 'a 'Chicken'?"

"Turtles are NEVER chickens!"

The Earthbender grinned.

"We'll see…"

They zoomed forward, and Mikey grabbed her arm.

"NOW!"

Jumping, they dodged the crash of platforms.

They joined the others in an alley, where the little old lady was just waking up…

"HELP!! HORRIBLE SPACE CREATURES!!"

She fainted again…

"Yeah, no need to thank us…" Artemis grumbled.

"I think what she meant was 'thanks for the rescue'…" Mikey appeased.

"Why would the Triceratons be rounding up civilians?" Mizu asked, looking out of the alley at another platform, which held some humans.

"Don't look at me. Look at the shell-answer man."

Everyone turned to see Don working on something, and the Waterbender looked over his shoulder at whatever it was.

"Well, first off, it looks like the Triceratons are only rounding up certain civilians." Don stated.

"WHOA…"

The device in his hands beeped a bit.

"And whatever the Triceratons are scanning for, we're full of it."

Chi quirked an eyebrow.

"Just ya guys?"

"No big news there. Mikey's 'lways been full 'a it."

The group moved up to a window, looking in at a TV that showed Zanramon giving a warning to give up the Fugitoid or else.

"Fugitoid? What's that?" Chi asked.

"A buddy of ours. A scientist stuck in a robots body." Artemis answered as they moved up to the rooftop.

"The term 'Oops, wrong planet' comes to mind…" Mikey added in.

"Why?" Mizu questioned.

"Professor Egghead ain't on Earth no more."

"Judging by the trackers they're using, the Triceratons are following the trans-ionic particles, thinking it's the Professor's Teleportal."

"But it didn't work." Artemis reminded.

"Yeah. It was a dud." Mikey agreed.

"So let me get this straight." Chi stated, a bit miffed at being out of the loop.

"These idiots are 'fter someone who ain't even 'ere ta get an invention that don't even WORK?"

"That…about sums it up." Leo admitted.

"…There are too many idiots in the world…"

The gold-banded turtle's Shell Cell went off, and she answered it easily.

"Yo."

"Artemis, guys. It's April. Casey and I are in kind of a tight spot."

"April? I can't hear you. Can you talk a little louder?"

"Um…Not really."

Artemis's heart clenched in worry at the answer.

"I'm being held by these aliens. They're big and ugly, and they stink. They've got a bunch of us here in Central Park-."

Something cut the red-head off, and Artemis straightened in worry.

"April? APRIL?!"

Static filled her ear, and the gold-banded turtle pulled her Shell Cell from her ear.

"Artemis?" Leo questioned warily.

"The damn basturds have April and Casey at Central Park."

Closing her Shell Cell, she stuffed it into her belt.

"Then why are we 'ere twiddlin' our thumbs?" Chi questioned.

"We've gotta go!"

Everyone nodded, and made their way across the rooftops…

'I hope they're okay…' Mizu thought, water rattling in her flasks…

--

Crouched in a tree with Artemis, the blue-eyed Waterbender watched the activity going on further in the clearing.

Chi was crouched on the ground, hand on the dirt to better 'see' the ground-bound forces.

The strange force field was harder for her to sense, but the Earthbender managed.

"Casey and April are in there…"

"Great, a portable Alcatraz…Now everybody's gonna want one!" Mikey joked.

"Let's get ready ta kick some shell…" Raph grumped.

"Wait, Raph. We're way outnumbered. We need to use our heads."

"How 'bout our feet?" Chi asked innocently, but her words were loaded.

She could probably catch the Triceratons by surprise and beat them up with just her feet.

Artemis and Mizu gave pleading looks down.

"We can take them, love." Artemis pleaded.

"We're at the master level. We could take down more than these guys." Mizu reasoned.

"Ya know, if all those people were set free at once, there'd be a LOT of confusion…" Mikey mused.

"…Mikey 'ad a good idea?" Raph muttered.

"Mikey…had a good idea." Leo affirmed.

"Guess 'e ain't as bad as we thought." Chi teased.

"HEY…"

"Donnie, how do we get the cage down?" Leo questioned.

"See that? The cage is triangulated by those three hovering platforms."

"Yeah, I see 'em…NOT!"

"Sorry, Chi…" Don apologized.

"If we knock down one, the whole thing should come down."

"Mikey, Raph, you two create a distraction so me and Donnie can get in close enough to destroy one of those platforms. Mizu, Chi, you fight off any soldiers that try to stop us. And Artemis-."

"I'm not going to fight, am I?"

"Basically...You're the back-up."

"Oh, alright…"

She pouted, but didn't fight the orders.

Her and Mizu shared good luck kisses with their boyfriends before everyone jumped into their parts of the plan.

The crimson-eyed turtle watched as a ship went through the 'cage', seeming ready to pick up the humans inside.

Her grip tightened on the branch, and the wood splintered under her fingers.

Chi and Mizu ran in, water and earth coming at their command to knock away Triceraton soldiers.

A boulder smacked into the shield, but shattered on impact instead of breaking through.

Massive explosion…

'Mikey…' Everyone thought as it registered.

Who else could cause explosions like that?

Alarms were going off, and Artemis blended into the trees leaves as the Waterbender and Earthbender were being ganged-up on.

A platform came down thanks to Leo's katana, and the force field crackled and faded.

Artemis jumped down, running forward as air helped speed her up.

The humans scattered in a panic, and the jade-skinned turtle managed to avoid them rather well.

One Triceraton soldier tried to stop her, and got a reinforced punch to the face.

Chi smiled as Artemis skidded to a halt, grass rustling around her from the air whirling around her form.

"Bored 'a watchin' 'lready?"

"I'm not much of a 'watcher'." The young Avatar admitted, kicking a Triceraton in the gut.

"I'm more of a 'doer'."

Mizu couldn't help a small smile at that, but it fell when she saw Don blasted in the shell with a laser.

"DONNIE!"

In a rage, she drew water from the trees and raced for the ship, tentacles of water flying out to knock away Triceratons.

Chi ran to help her friend, since it seemed Artemis had everything else under control, when both benders were blasted with stun rays.

"MIZU! CHI!"

Blowing soldiers back, the young Airbending master flew towards the ship, kicking the offending Triceraton down.

Others immediately tackled her to the ground, and handcuffed her struggling form as they pulled the others into the ship before the door closed.

"LET GO OF ME BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE YOU INTO WALLETS!!" She snarled, lashing out with air as her legs flailed.

Someone SAT on her legs, and fire sparked on her skin.

A Triceraton soldier, probably panicking, pointed a blaster at the unconscious passengers.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

She stopped, but it seemed like the fire was concentrated into her bright crimson eyes.

"Shoot and I'll make you wish you were never born…"

He believed her fully, but didn't show it.

"Well, that's big talk from someone so small." Another teased mercilessly, chaining up her ankles.

"And won't the Prime Leader be surprised when we bring him his run-away bride?"

"That's bullshit and you all should know it!" She snarled.

"It won't be when we bring you back. Now watch your tongue!"

Biting her tongue for the sake of her friends, Artemis still glared hotly.

'You'll all pay…Mark my words…'


	46. Chapter 46

The others had woken up before the soldiers rudely handcuffed them and practically dragged them into the throne room

The others had woken up before the soldiers rudely handcuffed them and practically dragged them into the throne room.

Artemis kept muttering curses and threats and very colorful 'scenarios' under her breath, and the Triceratons didn't dare touch her.

She'd heard one say, thinking she was out of earshot, that she had 'demon eyes'.

Like live fire from hell itself, or some such nonsense.

But she knew how wrong they were.

She wasn't a demon, she was a savior for her planet.

'And like hell I'm letting you assholes rip it apart for something that isn't even here…'

She felt someone bump into her arm, and turned her head to see the others giving her worried looks.

Probably looking for comfort.

Mizu had no water to control, Don didn't have his Bo, and Chi couldn't control the earth right without the use of her hands.

She gave a reassuring smile, though she was a bit worried underneath the heating rage.

She felt something was wrong…

That special trinket she had given Leo at the Battle Nexus must be reacting badly, because her heart was hurting.

"Don't worry, guys. I can take care of it."

"Artie…" Don started, trying to reason with her.

"Don't even think about it."

Shutting his mouth, he still gave her a worried look.

Chi just closed her eyes, still walking straight and true, but Mizu couldn't help that her eyes scanned the statues around them.

They started up the tall stairs, and Artemis looked to her friends.

The normally stubborn Earthbender was moving forward with the reserved grace of a horse following orders, though you could feel the tremors hidden under the surface.

She was waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

Mizu seemed more curious about what was going on, but managed to keep herself restrained.

She was probably thinking about what being in space would do to her Waterbending…

They stopped before the Prime Leader's throne, and Artemis snorted, steam escaping her.

"All hail Prime Leader Zanramon."

The two soldiers bowed, but, if anything, Artemis straightened.

She didn't bow to anyone but her sensei or someone she respected, and Zanramon didn't fit either category.

"Kneel before our great leader!"

They hit the others in the back so they went to their knees, but one cracked his hand hitting her shell.

She wasn't about to be hit down now…

"Dent the shell, and I'll skin you alive." She growled darkly, glaring over her shoulder.

Mizu looked at the gold-banded turtle, worried for her temper.

"Artemis, now might not be a good time…" She whispered softly.

"It's always a good time."

"It seems you've returned."

Zanramon seemed to smirk.

"Not of your own will, I assume."

"What gave you THAT idea? The handcuffs?" She snapped sarcastically.

Seeming to ignore her, he turned sharply to Don.

"And YOU."

"…Me?"

Artemis felt something shift in the Waterbender at the glare directed at the purple-banded turtle…

"Finally, I can make you pay for your past crimes! Helping the Fugitoid escape, holding me hostage, dishonoring our Triceraton All-Stars, and…And you stole my personal space cruiser!"

"Did I do all that? …I always WAS an over-achiever…"

"SILENCE!"

Artemis jolted at the hostility, but Mizu was the one to jump to her feet.

Suddenly, Zanramon couldn't seem to move, and Artemis realized what her friend was doing…

'Bloodbending…'

A soldier threatened to smack the Waterbender in the back of the head, but a gust of wind from Artemis's mouth knocked him off the throne.

However, Mozar grabbed the blue-eyed girl off the ground, and it broke her control.

"HEY!"

Chi still had her eyes closed, but her fingers flexed over the strange metal on her wrists…

Don tried to come to his girl's aid, but the other soldier held him and Artemis off their feet.

"It seems your new friends have interesting little tricks…"

Zanramon didn't seem amused, and glared at the struggling Waterbender who returned the glare ten-fold.

She was just as un-amused as the Prime Leader, and wished she had some water with her…

"But you will still tell me where the Fugitoid is."

He grabbed Artemis by her mask tails, wrenching her head down.

"Tell me! Where is that robot!"

"I don't know." She growled angrily.

"You DEFY me?!"

"YES!"

The jade-skinned turtle was surprised when he back-handed her across the face, and there was a stunned silence inside her.

Don gulped when he saw the Prime Leader raise his hand for another strike, and jumped.

"No!"

The small Triceraton stopped, eyes locked on the purple-banded turtle.

"The truth is, the Fugitoid's not on Earth anymore!"

"Donnie-."

The soldier put a hand over her throat, squeezing enough to leave her panting for breath.

"He's gone! Long gone!"

"No more lies!"

He lifted Don off the ground, and Mizu struggled more violently.

"We KNOW the Fugitoid is here! Tell us where he is or perish!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Artemis kicked out, and Don was dropped as Zanramon cried out.

A blaster was pointed at her neck, but she didn't back down.

In fact, it was almost like fire was building under her skin…

"Touch any of them again, and I'll snap your spine…"

No one was sure if she'd do it…

Except Don…

She HAD become rather…FIERCE…lately…

She had probably felt this coming from a mile away

Zanramon opened a channel to the World Leaders, and Artemis groaned as he basically screamed their existence to the whole world…

If she thought no one could be more stupid than Mikey, she was proven wrong…

They were set down, and Don flung into a startled Mizu's lap.

Chi still hadn't said anything, but Artemis could sense the earthquake under her expressionless mask.

'Come on, Chi…let it out…'

But she couldn't rush her friend.

The Earthbender was a master of neutral jing, and wouldn't attack until the perfect moment.

The screen then showed nuclear missiles exploding against the shield around the Earth, and Chi lifted her head at the sound.

"If that's all your pitiful planet has to offer, then it's over."

Artemis felt that glow inside her, that strange light that always made her veins pulse with power…

'No…It's not over…'


	47. Chapter 47

"Chi, are you ready

"Chi, are you ready?" Artemis whispered, eyes still locked on Zanramon.

"And what's your little blind friend going to do?"

The Prime Leader lifted the still-angry jade-skinned turtle into the air.

"You'd be surprised…"

Mozar lifted Don up by his bound wrists, and Mizu glared coldly.

"Listen, you pea-brained gecko! How many times do I have to tell you? The Fugitoid is NOT-ON-EARTH!"

"Our brains may be small, terrapin scum, but our tracking equipment does not lie."

"Apparently, it pulled the hood over your eyes." Mizu stated.

"The Professor isn't here!!"

"The Fugitoid's teleportation trail leads directly to your planet!"

"He WAS on Earth." Artemis conceded.

"But he ISN'T on Earth anymore!"

"Then where is he?" Zanramon demanded, dropping the crimson-eyed turtle.

"I…I can't tell you that!" Don replied.

"Can't? Or WON'T?"

"We WON'T!" She snapped back.

"Very well…We 'pea-brained geckos' will just have to extract the information from your over-sized terrapin brain."

Mozar grabbed Don roughly, but was met with immediate resistance.

"DON'T!" Artemis shouted, kicking him away.

"…If you're going to do anything…Just do it to me."

"Artie-!"

Don stopped at the serious look she gave him, and Chi bit her tongue.

"Gladly…"

The Triceraton placed a strange helmet on her head, and she cried out at the sudden pain.

Jerking back as if to escape the sudden spark, and clenched her teeth to keep back any further cries.

"Struggle all you want. There's no resisting the Triceraton Mind Probe."

The other three looked at her and the screen helplessly as memories flashed across its surface.

Suddenly, arrows glowed on her skin, and they felt the whole HOME WORLD shake…

"I won't give in!"

There was a blast, like a strange explosion, and the helmet blasted to pieces.

The gold-banded turtle breathed out as the white glow left, and she swayed weakly.

"How is that possible?!"

"Clearly, the Earth creature has something to hide…"

Artemis had to lean on Chi in order to keep from falling over, and glared.

"We have other methods of making you talk…"

"Bring it."

"I'll never tell you anything!" Don stated defiantly.

Mozar aimed a blaster at Mizu, and the purple-banded turtle's eyes widened.

"Not even to save her? Or your miserable brothers?"

He looked pointedly at Artemis.

"Not even to save Leonardo?"

She glared angrily.

"You wouldn't…"

Chi even felt anger well up inside her…

'If 'e 'urts Mikey…'

"We know they're in the same city we apprehended you."

They could only hope the others didn't get captured…

"You're brothers are down there!"

Zanramon pointed at the screen, which showed New York being pulled apart piece by piece.

"Now tell me where the Fugitoid is before I have them hunted down and destroyed!"

"We ain't tellin' ya anythin'."

Everyone turned at the sudden voice, and were faced with Chi's stubborn face.

"Ya can torture and kill us, but ya won't get anythin'."

"Those are big words coming from such a little girl…"

She smirked a bit, and the handcuffs rattled.

"Ya have no idea what I can do…"

A piece of New York was being lifted into the air, though Chi couldn't see that…

"Stop it! We told you! The Fugitoid is not on Earth!" Don shouted.

"And why should we believe you?!"

"Can't you just scan for his positronic energy signature or something?"

The two aliens laughed, and the four teens glared at that.

"What kind of fools do you take us for? Positronic space signatures are as common as space dust!"

"Not on our planet." Mizu answered.

"We're not advanced enough."

"WHAT?! Why was I not informed of this?!"

"Well, naturally, we just assumed-."

"We Triceratons assume nothing except VICTORY! Initiate positronic energy scan NOW!"

"Yes, Prime Leader!"

Chi couldn't help chuckling, finding it rather funny that such a small Triceraton could order the others around and cause fear.

She got the feeling that, unlike her, he had no strength to hide within his size…

The scan started up, but it seemed to take it's time loading…

"This had better not be one of your terrapin tricks! A way to stall for time, perhaps, so your precious Leonardo can commit some act of sabotage?"

"I don't think even MIKEY'S stupid enough to want to get on this damn rock, even if you burned his comic books." Artemis snapped back, defiant.

Door opens…

"Prime Leader! Sorry to intrude, but we found these spies trying to take control of our security post."

"Not stupid enough to want to come here, eh?"

"…How was I supposed to know they'd all take stupid pills!?"

"HEY…" Mikey whined.

"Now they will be exterminated…"

Chi rushed forward at the raised blaster, but Artemis held her back.

Her senses were telling her to hold back…

She locked eyes with Leo, hoping to distract him from the blaster aimed at him.

"You five will now answer for your crimes against the Triceraton Republic. And don't think I forgot about my space cruiser."

"Excuse me, Prime Leader. But wouldn't it be best to prolong their agony in your private torture chamber?"

"Uh…NO!" Mizu replied.

"Excellent suggestion, guard. Make it so."

"Yes, sir."

The three girls groaned.

"No one EVER listens to the prisoners…" Artemis grumped.

"I say I skewer 'is ass…"

"Wait for it, Chi…Wait for it…"

The soldier led them out, and the four turned to the other turtles.

"What the HELL, guys!" Chi shouted.

"Don't tell me you actually took stupid pills!" Mizu added.

"SERIOUSLY! Now I'm even MORE worried about what you guys have been doing while I was gone!"

"If this is your idea of a rescue, it's pretty lame!"

The guard suddenly released their handcuffs, and four teens blinked in surprise.

"You were saying?" Leo asked.

"…Okay…Open mouth, insert foot…"

"I second that…"

"Me, too…"

"Me, three…."

"Come. We must take you to an escape ship." Monzaram stated, lifting the vent cover off.

"Alright…" Artemis conceded.

"The sewers?"

"The sewers." Leo answered.

"…What else is new…"

--

Sliding out of the sewers and behind some crates in the holding dock, they all looked out at the scrambling Triceratons.

"I can take 'em…" Chi assured, ready to attack.

Sending a strange floating platform of flammable tanks towards the guards, the Earthbender motioned for Artemis to do the hard part.

Smirking back, the gold-banded turtle settled into a Northern Shaolin stance she knew rather well.

"Ready to run for the hills?"

Mikey nodded enthusiastically.

"Then GO!"

Fire flew from her hands in a reckless beam, and set the tanks ablaze before they exploded.

"Come on!" Leo ordered, and the six teens ran after the blue-banded turtle.

"Hey! This is the Prime Leader's ship!" Mikey noted.

"Didn't we steal this once before?"

"And guess what? We're stealing it again." Leo answered.

Chi smirked.

"I bet 'e won't min' if we 'borrow' it…"

Everyone jumped into the space cruiser, and most took seats.

"Good luck, my friends." Monzaram stated, closing the hatch above them before departing the ship.

Mikey and Raph were ready to shoot, and Don sat down, ready to TRY and pilot it.

"Hey, at least Mikey's not driving."

Artemis was met with awkward silence, and her eyes landed on Leo and Raph…

"…What did you two do?"

"Uh…I might've told Mikey to fly a ship before?"

"…ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!?"

Crimson eyes widened in surprise.

"SERIOUSLY!! I HARDLY TRUST HIM ON HIS SKATEBOARD, AND YOU GIVE HIM A HIGH-TECH CAR!?"

"Well, we're a'right-."

"YOU COULD HAVE _DIED_!! DID YOU TWO TAKE CRAZY PILLS!?"

She was breathing heavily now, like she'd run a marathon, and Leo put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We might have a problem, though…" Don admitted.

"What problem?" Mizu asked worriedly.

"The Fugitoid piloted last time…"

Lasers struck them, and the Waterbender cried out in surprise.

They still took off with extra haste, but even Chi looked a little stunned at the rocky speed.

Raph and Mikey were HAPPY to shoot back at the soldiers, though…

They flew out into open space, and the jade-skinned turtle sighed in relief.

"When we get home, I hope Mitsukai's okay…"

"Planet Earth dead ahead!"

"I'm more worried about dead BEHIND!" Mikey stated.

"As in OUR dead behinds!"

Artemis growled.

"They sent those weird tri-bases…And they're firing those weird things at us!"

"Fly FASTER, honey!" Mizu begged, crouching down beside the purple-banded turtle.

"Sit tight and hold onto your lunches!"

Seeing the shield coming up at a fast pace, Artemis grabbed Chi and strapped her to a seat.

"HOLD ON!"

They dodged the shield, but the blast turned with them.

"It must be a smart weapon!"

"Then we'd better get smarter, 'cause it's right on our tail!" Raph warned.

"Right now, that's the least of our problems!"

"WHY?" Chi questioned, agitated.

They were heading back to the tri-bases, which were firing up some more blasts…

"…Just hold onto your pants and try not to scream…"

Glazed black eyes widened, and the Earthbender seemed to lock the unseeing eyes on Mizu.

"WHY?!"

"…You don't wanna know…" Artemis admitted, crouching down.

They did a barrel roll to avoid the two new 'smart weapons', and they aimed their course back down to Earth.

"Can't ya do anythin' ta shake those thin's, Donnie?!" Raph shouted.

"Don't you get it, Raph?! Those energy spheres follow us wherever we go!!"

An idea struck him, and he shared a glance with Mizu.

"Then maybe it's time to use that to our advantage!"

"Right!" Artemis agreed, smiling.

"It's like Waterbending! Using your opponents offense and hitting them back with it!"

Speeding through the shield, they headed for the tri-base over New York City, which was starting to lift it from the ground.

"Special delivery!"

They zoomed inside, and this scene reminded the gold-banded turtle of Star Wars…

When they destroyed the Death Star…

Then fire started following them…

The two Waterbenders REALLY wished they had an ocean with them right then…

They managed to get out though, and New York was freed of the force field, sliding back into place.

"Way to go, Donnie!" Mikey cheered.

"How'd you know it was gonna work like that?"

"Actually, I didn't…"

"…You guys WANT me to have a heart attack, don't you?"

The Triceratons were leaving the planet as the sun rose…

"The horn-heads are packin' it in…"

"Looks like we saved the Earth from the alien invasion." Leo agreed.

"AWESOME! We'll get a heroes welcome! Dinner with the President! A made-for-TV movie!" Mikey stated.

"Yeah, an' I'll get a pedicure…"

"…Or we could keep hiding in the sewers and let someone else grab the glory…"

"Look at the bright side. We got a cool spaceship out of the deal, and, more importantly, this whole Fugitoid crisis is FINALLY over…" Don reasoned.

Artemis sighed, leaning on Leo as she stared blankly out of the windshield…

'Why do I feel like, for the first time, Donnie's wrong?'


	48. Chapter 48

"Well, guys, that's that

"Well, guys, that's that! The Triceratons are leaving!"

Artemis smiled, but she felt exhausted…

"Good, because I need a nap…"

Leo pulled her into a comforting hold bridal style, allowing the she-turtle to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know, saving the human race gives me a warm fuzzy feeling deep down in my shell…"

Mizu giggled, hugging the purple-banded turtle and kissing his cheek.

They were flying over New York, and Mikey's excitement caused him to hug Chi, catching her by surprise.

She blushed darkly, patting his shell awkwardly.

"Yeah…ya did good, Mike…"

"Don, the last thing we need is to be the center of attention."

"Leo, we're flyin' an' eighty ton imperial space cruiser down fifth avenue. It's a little hard ta keep it on the down-low."

A Shell Cell went off, Mikey's, since he picked it up to answer.

"This is the Mikey Party Line! What's up? …Professor Honeycutt? No way! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker!"

He pressed some buttons, smiling as the call came on the cruiser's speakers.

"We were just talking about you! Your ears must be burning!"

"Not so. My ears are a steel alloy. It would have to 25000 degrees Fahrenheit for combustion to occur."

Everyone sweat dropped, and Artemis smiled a bit into Leo's neck.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Professor…"

"Professor, your inter-stellar signal is so CLEAR." Don mused.

"It sounds like you're only a mile away."

"Oh no, not a mile away. I'm at least 2.1 miles away, at the site for the TCRI building."

Everyone stiffened, surprised…

Artemis groaned, covering her eyes…

"PLEASE tell me he didn't say what I just think he said…"

"Then I'd be lyin'…" Chi replied.

"ON EARTH! PLEASE tell me he didn't say he was on Earth!" Mizu begged.

Hadn't they been through enough?

"We'll be right there, Professor. DON'T move." Leo ordered.

"Donnie, we need to hide this thing pronto!"

Artemis was put onto her feet, and she rubbed at her eye cutely.

'How are we supposed to hide an alien spacecraft?'

Somehow, they managed, and sneaked into the fenced-in area that held the crater that was once the TCRI building of the Utroms.

Spotting the Fugitoid, Artemis gave a strained smile as he turned to them.

"Hello, my friends! It seems you've made new ones yourselves."

Mizu nodded, giving a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Honeycutt. I'm Mizu, a Waterbending master."

"An' I'm Chi, Earthbendin' master."

"You DO know the Triceratons were here looking for you, right?" Leo asked.

"I know. That is why I am here. To give myself up. I have just broadcasted a message to the Triceraton Prime Leader."

Silence…

"…Professor, normally I wouldn't try to hurt you…But you're really pushing it…"

"Ya WHAT?!" Chi shouted.

"Are ya crazy?" Raph demanded.

"Professor, are you crazy? Do you know what the Triceratons will DO to you?" Don questioned.

"AND what they'll do with your knowledge of Utrom technology?" Mizu added, remembering that tidbit of information.

"Never fear, friends. I've already wiped my mind clear of any vital information."

"But Professor, they'll take you APART finding that out." Don reasoned.

"I'm rather hoping they do. I have a little surprise for them."

"GREAT! Just what we need! The Professor's off 'is shell!"

"We'll think of something." Leo insisted.

"Donnie, how long until the Triceratons get here?"

Artemis fell into a stance, eyes narrowed.

"About three seconds…"

The Triceratons were flying down, shooting lasers.

Chi crouched down, and she ground her teeth.

"ARTIE!"

"Earth wall! NOW!"

Stomping the ground, a wall of earth came up and blocked the lasers.

"MOVE!" Mizu shouted, already drawing water from the surrounding plant life.

"I guess they got my message!" Honeycutt stated.

"YOO-HOO! I'm over here!"

He was jumping around the edge of the wall, and Artemis grabbed him, pulling him after the others in their run.

"What the SHELL are you doing?! Trying to piss me of?!"

"I told you! I'm giving myself up!"

"Like SHELL you are!"

Throwing the Fugitoid over her shoulder, she started running.

"Surrender the Fugitoid!"

Platforms landed, and Chi smirked.

"Wrong move…"

With quick, powerful thrusts of her hands, the machines were skewered, and she knocked soldiers away with massive slabs of concrete.

"WHOO! You GO, girl!" Mikey cheered, though lasers still kept them running.

They found a manhole nearby, and jumped in with the Fugitoid as Mizu ran in to create a distraction.

Using the water she'd drawn, she made mist cover their escape as the manhole slid closed.

"You must surrender!"

"Sorry, Professor! We don't know the meanin' 'a surrender!" Raph retorted.

Even the Triceraton ready to cut them off was disoriented by the sudden mist…

Still, it was fun for Artemis to crash him into a wall…

Once everyone was safe in the sewers, Mizu relaxed.

Being near any source of water did that to her, but she also knew this was the turtle's domain.

They knew the winding tunnels better than anyone ever could, so there was no fear of getting lost.

"My friends, I assure you I have not fried my circuits!"

Artemis grunted a negative, pushing her tired legs forward with the others.

"I know what I am doing!"

Chi shook her head, frustrated.

"I'm partial ta ripping 'im apart right now…"

"CHI!" Artemis scolded.

"You MUST let me go!"

"NO!"

Honeycutt was surprised at the fierce look in the jade-skinned turtle's eyes.

"No one gets left behind, damn it! As far as I'm concerned, you're family, and I protect my family!"

"But I'm SURE my plan will succeed!"

Pulling him off her shoulder, she fixed him with a firm look.

"At what cost? I can't lose anybody! Especially not if I can help it! So shut your mouth and stop telling them our position!"

"Oh, but I'm not! They found us unaided!"

"But how?" Mikey asked.

The three bender's seemed to realize how and groaned, smacking their foreheads.

"Why me? Why can't things be EASY? Why can't I be at home with Mitsukai watching Indiana Jones?"

"Uh, well…That might actually be kinda…MY fault…" Don admitted.

"I sort of showed the Triceraton's how to scan for the Fugitoid's positronic energy signature. It was the only way to convince them that the Professor wasn't on Earth."

"But now 'e IS on Earth…" Chi grumbled.

"Don, just how accurate is this scan?" Leo questioned as everyone got into battle-ready stances.

"Miles? City blocks?"

"…Inches…"

Artemis smacked her forehead…

"From now on, I hate dinosaurs…"

Mizu made the water ripple angrily, but the ninja of the group decided hiding would be easier.

"Hello, Triceratons."

The Waterbender brought water up around her, but stayed as silent as she could manage.

Chi couldn't see them until they hit the ground, so…

She jumped down, water cutting through the machines like blades.

Landing in the water, she brought it up in a wave and sent them flying back.

Chi stepped out of the shadows, brow furrowed as the turtles came out of the water.

"Professor, next time we say HIDE-."

Raph was cut off for a moment by lasers…

"HIDE!!"

The Triceratons were trying to come back, and Artemis shared a glance with Chi.

"Let's do it."

"NOW yer speakin' my language!"

Taking similar stances, they brought walls and ceiling and floor to smack the Triceraton soldiers around like rag dolls.

Once the soldiers were thoroughly distracted, the two followed the others down into the water to get away.

Chi grasped blindly for something to hold, and managed to get hold of a hand that pulled her along.

Before she ran out of breath, they surfaced in a different section of the sewers, and she realized it was Mikey's hand she held.

"You're going the wrong way!" Honeycutt protested.

"NO! The WRONG way would be TOWARDS the Triceratons!" Artemis countered as Raph took the Professor and the group continued to run.

The Fugitoid refused to stop shouting, until no one could take it anymore.

Jumping behind a short wall, they glared at the robot.

"SHUT UP!!"

The teens were panting for breath, and Artemis, starting to come down from her adrenaline high, was crashing HARD…

"We've gotta…keep moving…" Leo stated.

"Alright…I'll let you know…when I can move…" Artemis replied, sliding down closer to the sewer water.

"The Triceratons won't stop…for a second…"

"Well, they'd better stop before my exhaustion makes me go Avatar State again…"

"My friends, you must let me implement my plan!"

Chi grumbled something about letting him do it, but got smacked upside the head by the gold-banded turtle.

"OW!!"

"I can not allow the Triceraton's rampage to continue because of me! I have made up my mind! And you can't stop me!"

The Fugitoid headed for the wall, and started jumping and shouting.

"TRICERATONS! COME GET ME! YOO HOO!"

"We've gotta stop him!" Leo ordered.

"For his own good!"

"Don, do something!" Mikey pleaded.

The Fugitoid's head was yanked off…

At least he shut up…

"Um…That was kinda extreme…" Mikey admitted.

Chi nodded in agreement, hands in her pockets.

"I panicked!"

Mizu smiled, trying to reassure the purple-banded turtle that he hadn't technically BROKEN the Professor.

"Is there any way to turn off the signal they're tracking, Donnie?" Artemis asked.

"Well…I could try to mask it somehow…but it's gonna take time…"

He smiled widely, an idea forming…

"And maybe the PROFESSOR can give us a hand…"

"Donatello, why are you looking at me like that?"

Mizu's smile widened.

"From the looks of it, you don't wanna know…"

--

Splitting up in teams with different Fugitoid body parts was one of Donnie's GREAT ideas…

Unfortunately, there weren't enough body parts for all of them, so Mizu and Chi paired off with Don and Mikey in their parts.

Artemis just needed to whistle, which echoed down the manhole, and, not two minutes later, Mitsukai was there.

Jumping onto the massive Sky Bison's head, they flew into the air.

With a mighty roar and a flap of her broad tail, the behemoth moved faster.

With Honeycutt's torso at her side, she pulled at the leather straps to steer Mitsukai away from a blast.

Looking back, the gold-banded turtle spotted a few soldiers behind them, shooting lasers.

"You want to see how to fly?"

She smirked, hands tightening on the reins.

"Well, watch the master!"

Going into a tight barrel roll, they dived towards the ground, freeing themselves from the fall and back up abruptly.

The soldiers were caught by surprise, and bashed away by the sharp horns.

Artemis laughed, a light sound among the crackle of electricity and cries of surprise.

"Try and catch us, horn-heads!"

Speeding up into the air, she gripped the cold metal closer to her side before looking down.

"Come on, baby…Drop…NOW!"

A three ton Sky Bison falling down at you…

NOT a good thing to see…

Three soldiers were hit by the leathery underbelly, and Artemis blasted the others away with punches of air before steering Mitsukai up before she hit the pavement.

From what she could tell, Raph and Mikey were still being chased, either on their Shell Cycle or Hoverboard, and she didn't need to worry much.

She found Don and Mizu in the air in a chopper, but her eyes narrowed at the Triceraton's chasing them.

"Hey, Donnie!"

He looked out the windshield with Mizu, and she smiled at them.

"Let me handle them! Keep going!"

Jumping up, she did an Airbending Slice followed by a quick burst of wind from her mouth.

The platforms fell, sparking, and she grinned as she landed on Mitsukai's shaggy back.

She heard a crackle on her headset, and Don's voice.

"Thanks, sis. We've got the signal. Head to the rendezvous point!"

"Got it, bro! I'll be there soon!"

Crimson eyes widened as ten platforms of Triceratons blocked her way…

"…Make that a few minutes…I ran into some traffic…"

Turning off the line, she stood up, moving her hands to make a sphere of air.

"Ready, girl?"

The Sky Bison roared in answer.

"Then let's go!"

Throwing the sphere like a boomerang, she jumped up, throwing air kicks with ease.

Some Triceratons were knocked down by the first strike, but metal was cut open from the second.

Mitsukai rammed three others, her tail smacking away one or two that tried to come at her from behind.

Artemis spun, making a tornado big enough to touch the ground, and knocked the others right out of the sky and hurtling towards the ground.

Landing on her spirit guide's head, the jade-skinned turtle breathed out.

"I am SO beat…I wish I could just sleep…"

The Sky Bison seemed to sympathize, and headed for the rendezvous point, Central Park…

Everyone joined them, and they managed to put the Professor back together again.

"It's great to have you back in one piece, Professor." Don stated, assuring the head was on firmly.

"Yes, I agree. But now we must face reality."

"I 'ate reality…" Chi grumped, sitting on Mitsukai's back with Mizu.

Both were exhausted, and the fur was warm enough to lull them a bit.

"If you don't have an alternative plan, I must surrender myself to the Triceratons."

"Give us time." Artemis pleaded.

"We'll think of something." Leo assured.

Spotlights landed on them, and Mitsukai bristling, growling.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded! Put down your weapons and put your hands in the air, or we WILL open fire!"

Tanks and soldiers surrounded them, and Artemis yanked on the Sky Bison's rein.

'I can't let anyone get hurt…'


	49. Chapter 49

Tightening her grip on the leather reins, Artemis bit her lip

Tightening her grip on the leather reins, Artemis bit her lip.

"Baby, I need you to find the others." She whispered.

The Sky Bison raised her head, shaking it slightly.

Pulling down on the reins, she fixed her spirit guide with a serious look.

"You get Mizu and Chi out of here. Find the others."

"United States military! Stay where you are and do not move, or we will open fire!"

"Oh, dear…I'm afraid it's out of the frying pan and into the fire…"

Mitsukai bristled, roaring softly as the vehicles drew closer.

"On the ground! Hands behind your heads! Assume the position now!"

"I got yer position right 'ere!"

"RAPH-!"

He skewered two guns with his sai, and Artemis released the reins.

"Neutralize them!"

Lasers came for them, and the gold-banded turtle ran forward, tornado blocking the blasts.

The Sky Bison looked ready to fight, but one look from Artemis sent her flying through the air.

"ARTEMIS!"

"ARTIE!"

"Shoot it down!"

The jade-skinned turtle growled.

"NO!"

Boulders came up, smacking into soldiers, and some trees were sapped of their strength as the water was used to cut open guns.

"Remember, Bishop wants them alive."

Artemis stopped, praying for that adrenaline high she needed to keep going, as something pressed against the inside of her shell.

Another truck came up, and she raised her hands warily.

It shot a bolt of electricity, and she turned her shell to it, hoping her carapace would take most of the blast.

The cries of pain echoed in her ears as she fell to her hands and knees, panting for breath as her vision began to blur and darken…

"Get 'em."

The glow came back, surging through her, and it was almost like someone else took over the wheel as her eyes glowed and the arrows became more prominent.

"Don't touch them!"

Earth came up around her like a tornado, and the soldiers backed up at this savage energy.

Other blasts of electricity were blocked with earth, and the ground literally flew up under their feet.

Her shell seemed under so much pressure, she felt it might crack, when a laser found it's mark over her chest.

With a stunned gasp of pain, the glow died, and she fell hard onto her shell.

As her vision blurred and darkened and consciousness began to leave her, she saw SOMEONE stand over her, gun in hand…

"I didn't think she'd put up such a fight…Still, she'll make a good specimen…Round them up."

She would've snapped at him if she hadn't lost her connection to the world…

'I'll show YOU when I wake up…'

--

Cold metal on her shell, cold metal on her wrists and ankles, cold metal around her shoulders and waist…

'What's with these people and cold metal?'

Artemis groaned in discomfort, her shell feeling hyper-sensitive to the cold, and opened her eyes heavily.

"Where are we?" Leo asked into the darkness, though he knew the others were with him.

Bright lights came on above them, and the gold-banded turtle closed her eyes.

"At the end of the line…for you all."

"OW…Thanks for trying to BLIND me…" She snapped, eyes easily adjusting now.

"It's me you want. Leave my friends alone!" Honeycutt reasoned.

"Actually, Professor, it is you I DON'T want."

"Who are you?" Don asked the still-shadowy figure.

"Well, Donatello, I'm the man the government comes to for…projects."

The needle in his hand SURE looked sharp…

"The kind of projects they'd rather not dirty their own hands with."

"How do you know Donnie's name?" Artemis questioned suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"An' the Professor."

"I know all of your names, Raphael. Artemisia. And much, much more."

"And yet WE know nothing about you." Leo replied.

"Not even YOUR name."

"How rude is THAT?" Mikey agreed.

"Very well, Michelangelo…"

The man pulled up a circular saw, and everyone's hearts sped up…

"When you scream my name, pleading to make the pain stop, begging for mercy…You may call me…Bishop."

"I don't understand it…" Honeycutt muttered.

"Everybody has always been after ME in the past…"

"Actually, Professor Honeycutt, you're a valuable commodity."

Bishop headed towards the only door.

"To a certain…INTERESTED party."

The doors slid open, revealing…

"Hello, Professor."

"General Blanq?!"

"GREAT! That's the guy that was chasin' the Fugitoid back on D'Hoonib!"

"What's HE want?"

He caught Artemis's look, the slight irritated twitch of her eye…

"OH…right."

"Sometimes, I think you'd lose your shell if it wasn't attached…"

"Escort the Professor the lab Agent Bishop has so graciously offered us." Blanq ordered.

"Alright, general. You have your robot. Our deal is concluded."

"Yes. The Federation thanks you and your government for the assistance. The Professor's Teleportal device will finally be ours. And, with it, the Federation will once and for all annihilate those accursed Triceratons!"

"You know what _I_ want to annihilate? All the annoying IDIOTS who won't leave me the shell alone!!"

They seemed to ignore her, and she blew a raspberry as the Federation left.

"Do as you will with the terrapins…"

"NO-!"

The door closed behind them, and the crimson-eyed turtle huffed.

"Like he scares me…"

"ARTIE…" Mikey seemed to whine.

Two strange balls seemed to come down, attached to the ceiling, with different strange attachments.

"Yer makin' a BIG mistake, Bishop! Ya can't trust that Blanq guy! 'E's no better than the Triceratons!"

"Federation…Triceratons…It makes little difference to me. I help one destroy the other, and they promise to give me what I need, and leave the Earth alone. But enough talk. Time for your dissection."

Artemis gave a blank look, then shook her head.

"Wait, did you just say 'dissection'? Is this some kind of weird movie with the mad scientist or something?"

The strange light started at Don's feet, moving up.

"You guys know how I like to take apart the toaster to see how it works? Well, now I suddenly know how the TOASTER feels…"

"Fascinating…Your genetic composition is almost identical to the only other specimen I've been able to find…"

He snapped his fingers, and a girl seemed to step out of the shadows.

She was thin, more like fragile porcelain than anything, with large, innocent-looking gold eyes.

Her deep gold/red hair moved over her face, as if shielding her from where she was, and she took hold of a strange cabinet with shaking fingers.

There was Leatherhead, covered with tubes and wires and looking too weak to move…

Probably feeling sympathetic, the girl put a hand on the large crocodiles forehead.

"Leatherhead…" Artemis breathed in shock.

She seemed to break the spell on her tongue, and felt it come to life with a vengeance.

"You sick basturd!! How could you do that to him!?"

Bishop smirked, shaking his head.

"Artemisia, you can still be so naïve despite your age…"

"I'm smart enough to know what you're doing is wrong!" She snapped back.

He seemed to ignore her, taking hold of a strange attachment to the orbs.

"Years of research, and I've never seen a mutation like yours…or that of your crocodilian friend over there."

The girl tried not to look, but she couldn't help herself.

She KNEW what would happen, but something in her was telling her to stop him…

"The actual source of your mutation is going to accelerate my ability to create an army of super-soldiers by at least two decades."

Bishop cut straight through the metal by Mikey's head, and a growl of frustration escaped Artemis.

"Don't you dare!"

The agent paused, turning to her.

"And what will I get if I don't cut him open?"

"…"

She brought up her courage, eyes hard.

"Dissect me."

"Artemis-!" Leo protested.

"I'm different from my brothers. There'd be more to find."

"ARTIE!" Mikey and Don pleaded.

The gold-eyed girl watched this curiously, heart clenching.

The laser was redirected as Artemis, slowly cutting through the metal towards her arm.

She didn't even flinch, gaze unwavering.

"Pity you won't survive the next two minutes, Artemisia. I was hoping for a demonstration of those strange powers of yours."

"Bite my shell."

Realization spread across the girl's face, and she moved forward.

"W-Wait!"

The laser paused in its course, and she flinched under the cold gaze.

"M-Maybe we sh-should wait…" She stuttered softly, crossing her arms over her stomach self-consciously…

"I-It won't h-help to r-rush things, r-right?"

"True…But I don't trust these ninja to stay here if left alone, Kasai. Now go."

Still looking unwilling, she started stepping back, realizing crimson eyes were locked on her…

'Kasai…Fire…'

'_Help her…'_

'Help HER? Help ME!'

'_You're both prisoners here…You must save her.'_

'Oh, alright…I'll try…'

Her table was pushed down flat, and Bishop pulled out the circular saw again…

'I'm NEVER watching another Sci-Fi or Slasher movie AGAIN…'

"Sorry I can't administer a sedative, but it might corrupt my findings."

"Well, SORRY that my pain is trying to get in the way!"

"I can't look!" Mikey exclaimed, trying to look away.

The saw was about to nick her plastron, and she breathed in as deeply as she could.

A vent moved, and she blasted Bishop back with a gust of wind.

The saw flew, freeing Mikey, and she used Metalbending to free herself from the table.

Splinter jumped up from the vent with Casey and April, and the ground shook once Chi landed beside him.

"Now, that ain't fair…"

She lifted her hands, and the walls shook…

"Let me even the score…"

Shards of earth flew out, cutting the other turtles free, and Mizu came up, water flying up to defend them from Bishop.

"Stop them!"

Water lashed out, knocking the two soldiers away, and Artemis turned to the timid girl.

"Help me free Leatherhead!"

Kasai gave a light nod, running to start unhooking the large crocodile with the jade-skinned turtle on her heels.

"We can't leave without the Fugitoid!" Don stated.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Leo assured.

"Leatherhead, can you hear me?" Artemis asked, undoing the straps.

Mizu ran up as well, worry on her face.

"Leatherhead?"

"My friend…"

"How'd you survive? Our old lair caved in on you!" Artemis questioned as she helped the crocodile stand.

"Well, I am very thick-skinned…Quite literally."

The doors opened, letting in more soldiers, and the walls shook again.

"Why can't ya guys get the hint?"

Boulders flew, knocking them back and blocking the others path.

"Ya can't beat an Earthbender…"

Mizu brought water up, knocking some back with wave after wave.

Casey and April joined in, doing a good job at fighting off the soldiers.

A nice mist smokescreen worked well, and Chi finished the job rather effortlessly.

"Hey, Raphie!"

Casey threw a duffel bag towards the turtles.

"Christmas came early this year!"

"Thank ya, Santa!"

"Cowards…" Bishop muttered as his soldiers ran.

Leatherhead had only knocked away soldiers coming towards him and Kasai, who was on his back as if searching for comfort.

The mist cleared, showing the group as they faced off against the government agent.

"Let's take care 'a this guy an' get outta 'ere! We need ta fin' the Fugitoid!"

"Bishop, you want a genetic sample? Sample THIS!"

Mikey charged, 'chucks whirling, and was disarmed and thrown at a table before Artemis could blink.

"MIKEY!"

Flipping the circular saw into his hand, Bishop started it up and held it threateningly over Mikey's plastron and neck.

"Anyone moves, and you can say goodbye to Michelangelo."

"Oh man…I really HATE goodbyes…"

Artemis felt something hot pressing against the inside of her shell, pushing and forcing and trying to get out…

Chi was trying to restrain her earthquake-liken rage, but felt the force coming from the jade-skinned turtle…

"Artie…"

Leo was startled by a strange cracking sound, and Artemis's cry of pain…

"ARTEMIS!"


	50. Chapter 50

Everyone's eyes widened, and Leo jumped to the jade-skinned turtle's side as an ear-splitting crack and a cry of something MORE than pain filled the air…

Everyone's eyes widened, and Leo jumped to the jade-skinned turtle's side as an ear-splitting crack and a cry of something MORE than pain filled the air…

Feathers scattered, and Leo's eyes widened as two massive, feathered wings broke through Artemis's shell…

"Love…"

She flinched, and they saw the blood on some of the feathers…

"It hurts…"

Mizu moved forward, water glowing on her hands.

"Artemis…"

"Fascinating…"

With a growl of effort, Artemis used Leo as support to stand up.

"I'm okay…"

The wings fanned of their own accord, feathers trying to shake off the blood.

Chi took Bishop's fascination as a chance to free Mikey.

Earth came up sharply, knocking the saw away, and she brought a shard down to cut the turtle free.

"You little-!"

Earth came to surround the red/gold-haired girl's fists, and she took a stance.

"Bring it!"

Everyone charged for Bishop except Artemis and Kasai, the former still in pain and unbalanced by her strange angel's wings.

She managed to fold them against her shell tightly, trying to keep them out of the way, and turned to Kasai.

"We need to help…"

"I-I couldn't!"

Looking sympathetic, Artemis took the girl's hand.

"…You're a Firebender, aren't you?"

A silence, and a timid nod…

"Then you're one of us. As long as you're with us, we won't let you get hurt."

"…I-I'm scared…"

"Just stick close."

Artemis locked eyes with Mizu, and nodded.

Both brought up water, and moved it after the agent as he dodged the turtle's weapons.

Bishop was resourceful, fast, and cunning, taking the others down one by one.

But the turtle's pairs and Artemis's partnerships with her two 'teachers' seemed to work rather well.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Bishop stated after he knocked the boys down.

Artemis got in his way, hands up in an Airbending stance.

"Neither do you."

The government agent took Leo's fallen katana, and the gold-banded turtle crouched down.

He swung for her, and she redirected the blade and brought her reinforced kick to her chest.

Stumbling back, she saw his shoulders straighten.

'So he was playing…'

She smirked, basically giving the signal to bring it.

'Let's see what it's like to fight him when he means business…'

Splinter blocked the blade, much to her surprise.

"I suggest you surrender!"

The two seemed an equal match, and Raph charged in to help.

Returning the katana to the 'Fearless Leader', they surrounded the agent again.

"You are outnumbered!"

"Perhaps…But never outclassed."

Mizu and Chi shared a glance.

"Ready to prove him wrong?"

"I was hopin' ya'd say that…"

Chunks of wall and a couple tables flew into the air, and tentacles of water lashed out with the precision of a cobras strike.

In an attempt to dodge, Bishop ended up in the deadly bear hug of Leatherhead…

"Let me go!"

The government agent managed to use a table to release the large crocodile's hold.

"Bishop's got a little quickness in him!" Mikey noted.

Chi 'saw' Bishop pick something up, putting it into his jacket, and head for the door.

"Until we meet again…And we will…Count on it."

He left with that, and Kasai was helping up Leatherhead as Artemis tried to control her wings.

Mikey touched the feathers out of curiosity, and found they felt like silk.

But they bristled, and the individual feathers became hard as needles made of stainless steel.

Leo let his girlfriend lean on his shell, her own still torn open, and blood dripped down the strange grooves…

"Ya got angel wings…"

"I noticed, Raph…"

Splinter put a hand on her shoulder, feeling the pain emanating from her as Leo settled her fully on his shell.

"I suppose it is only fitting…You are a guardian angel…"

"Thank you, sensei…"

"Let's go!"

Chi led the way through the hallways, trying to plot the best course to where she guessed the Fugitoid was.

The hallways were lined with screens, and they showed Honeycutt's face.

"What the-?" Mizu started.

Kasai looked around, still clinging to Leatherhead's arm.

"H-He's in th-the system…"

"To all the people of the planet Earth, and the warring nations that orbit above, I need you to listen to what I have to say. I am Professor Honeycutt, and not long ago, I was trying to design an instantaneous transportation device known as the Teleportal. A device intended to bring people together. An invention used for peace. But instead, it has become the prize in an insane and never-ending war. Now I beg the Federation and Triceraton forces to hear me. The plans for the Teleportal are gone. It is because of me that this insane war has come to this planet, and so it is left to me to put things right. I have completely eradicated the specs for the Teleportal from my memory circuits."

The group continued to move forward, still searching for the Professor, although his face was all around them.

Mizu took hold of Don's hand, just in case she threatened to fall over.

It had been a rough couple of days for everyone, and even Chi's pace was a bit slower than usual.

"It's gonna take FOREVER to find the Professor…" Mikey complained.

"Maybe not…"

Don moved to a large control panel, and started typing.

"Now that he's broadcasting, I can hack into their system and find his signal."

After a few moments, beeping came to their ears and a panel showed a map.

"Got it!"

Nodding, the group continued on their way towards the Professor, Artemis's wing tips sliding on the ground.

Leo stopped worriedly when the crimson-eyed turtle raised her head, looking behind them.

"Love?"

"Something…"

Her wings ruffled, spreading and looking ready to flap, like a startled birds.

She seemed to be concentrating, and even Chi looked back.

Both jumped.

"GET DOWN!"

Bristling her wings, Artemis shielded the closest people to her and Chi brought up a dome of earth.

Once the screens were done exploding around them, both relaxed.

"Okay, I've seen enough Bond movies to know that when the enemies base starts to blow, it's time to go!!"

"Not without the Fugitoid!" Artemis and Don stated in unison.

"We've got to hurry." Mizu agreed, getting to her feet.

They found the door soon enough, and Chi cracked her knuckles.

"This should be easy…"

"Allow me to assist you." Leatherhead offered, putting Kasai down.

"Be my guest…"

Between the two, the door went down like crumpled paper.

Everyone jumped in around them, weapons drawn.

"Professor?!" Don called.

Artemis fanned her wings, causing the soldiers to back up at the immense size of the gold-tinted appendages.

"Donatello…Help me…"

"Cover me, guys."

Everyone nodded, jumping into action.

Mizu was at his back, waves of water to the sides knocking any soldiers away.

The purple-banded turtle was ready to pull the wires from the Fugitoid's body, but the robot stopped him.

"Don't worry about me. Turn the power back on. Stop them from blocking my virus!"

"Professor, it's too dangerous!"

Mizu redirected the lasers easily enough, water moving smoothly with her hands.

"Let's get you out of here!"

"No…Donatello, I know the risks, but it's the only way to stop this insane war once and for all…Please…Please help me…"

With a sigh, Don locked eyes with Mizu, and she put a hand over his.

"…It's the only way, isn't it?"

He nodded slightly.

"…Good luck."

She gave him a swift kiss, and he went to some controls in order to turn the power on.

Mizu protected him from soldiers as she stood near the Professor, making sure no soldiers attempted to pull the wires from his chest.

"Stop them! They're trying to allow the virus to infect the fleet!"

Earth shattered under the enemies feet, and Chi smirked.

"Well, we ain't 'bout ta let ya stop us…"

Kasai ducked the butt of a blaster, and kicked the soldier in the stomach, pushing off to do a back-flip.

She was flexible, more like a gymnast than anything, and her hits were meant to keep the soldiers away rather than keep them down.

The power turned on, and she ducked a soldier's body as he was thrown over her head.

Looking back, she saw another aiming his blaster at her back, but the weapon was skewered by a sai.

Grateful for the save, she still crouched lower when more screens and such began to explode.

The Federation soldiers ran out as smoke and fire filled the air, though General Blanq stayed behind.

The virus spread to Federation and Triceraton ships alike, shutting them down and leaving them unable to attack each other.

Once everything settled, the group came out to stand around the Fugitoid in order to face General Blanq.

"Keep away from me! My troops will be here any minute! You'll all be destroyed!"

Chi grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down to her level.

"Save it fer someone who gives a damn."

Once the screens changed back to normal, Don smiled in relief.

"Professor, your virus has run it's course! You did it!"

He moved to the Fugitoid's side, grinning.

"The Federation and Triceraton fleets are completely…"

The happy look fell, and the Waterbender took hold of her hand.

"Professor? Professor?!"

"Hello, I am Sal. How may I be of service?"

The purely robotic voice seemed to shake the turtle's deeply, and Artemis's feathers ruffled as the large wings drooped to the floor.

Even the strange feather-like tail that the wings came with drooped, the strange bells attached rattling forlornly.

It took a few moments for the robot to shut down, and the gold-banded turtle couldn't help the tears as she turned and buried her face in Leo's neck.

"Professor…NO."

The blue-eyed girl wrapped her arms around him, trying to give the purple-banded turtle comfort.

Kasai and Leatherhead felt the despair, and stayed silent as the others mourned quietly.

"I…I warned him…His robotic body was never meant to channel that kind of power…"

Mizu nodded, rubbing his plastron soothingly.

"I think he knew, honey…but he did it anyway…"

"He was a true hero…" Chi admitted, trying to keep back her sadness.

Mikey was leaning on her now, and she rubbed his shell comfortingly, if awkwardly.

"It'll be a'right, Mike…It'll be a'right…"

--

Walking into the Triceraton Throne Room, they were joined by Traximus and Mozar, who gave the former a blaster.

"Let this be a signal of things to come…From this day forward, no one shall sit upon the throne of the Triceratons!"

The whole throne was shot to rubble, and smoke filled the air.

"The Senate shall be reinstated and the Republic reborn. For too long, this war has cost us our honor and the lives of our finest warriors. Let a new age begin!"

"Traximus, the rescue efforts have been completed. The Federation soldiers are being brought onto the Home World as we speak." Mozar informed.

"We will treat them as allies, and our guests. Until we deliver them safely to the Federation as our gesture of peace."

"It will be done."

"There are but two prisoners that I must keep under lock and key. Perhaps they will also find a way to make peace…"

--

Looking down at the strange casket, everyone was silent.

Honeycutt was in there, a good friend to the end, and he was gone…

Artemis had promised herself she wouldn't cry again…

Leo and her friends tried to comfort her, though Mizu was busy with comforting Don as well.

Kasai watched sympathetically, wringing her hands as Leatherhead held her in the crook of his arm.

Since his imprisonment by Bishop, he'd become very close to the timid fourteen year old that had taken care of him.

"I guess we ought to say something…" Leo stated.

"I don't know what to say…" Don admitted, stepping forward.

"Professor, I…Mainly I just want to say thanks. You were a good friend."

The casket was fired into space, and Mikey gripped Chi tighter, and she blushed as she realized his arms were around her waist.

"Not only will you live on in our hearts, but your noble sacrifice will endure forever…In the lasting gift of peace."

Artemis nodded, looking out at the darkness…

Her wings relaxed, and slowly pulled themselves back into her shell, and a gold/white glow healed the holes that had been there.

She didn't notice, but she did pull the whole group into a large hug…

'I won't let them go…I can't…'


	51. Chapter 51

If Raph had thought Kasai was jumpy and shy before, he sure was surprised when they got home…

If Raph had thought Kasai was jumpy and shy before, he sure was surprised when they got home…

Mitsukai had startled her, and she stayed close to Leatherhead most of the time.

The crocodile explained that, thanks to her years of captivity and abuse by Bishop for her Firebending, she couldn't trust very easily.

She talked with Artemis, sometimes following her as she continued training with Chi, and was even known to talk with the other benders.

Other than that, she rarely spoke, and always stuttered.

She seemed uncomfortable in the lair, like a guest feeling they weren't welcome, but Mikey and Don managed to team up to help her out of her 'shell'.

Leo even seemed in on their plans, and the only one out of the loop was Raph.

It wasn't like he didn't want to be involved…

It just seemed like he scared her…

Whenever he walked into a room, she'd make an excuse and run off.

Artemis always assured him that Kasai meant nothing negative by it, and was still getting used to many things that were involved with a large family.

Like lack of privacy, constant attention, and many other things she'd lacked for so long.

"And maybe if you weren't so gruff all the time, she wouldn't be so nervous around you."

Thus, when Raph and Leo decided to go to April's, Artemis insisted they take the Firebender with them.

The red-banded turtle had doubted the fragile-looking girl's ability to help, but Artemis had given him the lecture of a lifetime about girl's being able to do whatever boys can.

After appeasing his sister so her wings wouldn't reveal themselves, the three headed out to April's place…

Boarding up the windows, Kasai was needed only when welding broken pieces together.

Unlike Artemis, who only conjured fire when angry, she seemed calm as fire escaped her fingers.

April was happy enough to create a connection with the young girl, and she'd smile and laugh a bit.

"Well, that's got it covered."

"This'll 'old till ya get it covered."

"Thank you so much, Casey! I feel so much better now!"

Kasai had a thoughtful look on her face, and turned to the two older turtles.

"D-Do you g-get the f-feeling she d-doesn't realize w-we're still h-here?"

"All the time…"

"I think it's time for us to go." Leo suggested, and the three headed back to the lair.

"I did more work than 'e did, ya know…" Raph complained.

Kasai smiled a bit at that, and put a light hand on his shoulder.

"I know…"

He felt warm all of a sudden, and briefly wondered if it was her Firebending before dismissing the idea.

He's be BURNING, not warm…

They were on a rooftop now, ready for the run back, when Raph got an idea…

"Hey, Leo. Race ya 'ome. Unless yer 'fraid I'll beat ya like last time."

"The only thing I'm scared of is your faulty memory. I won last time."

The two started running, and the gold-eyed Firebender starting speeding up in order to keep them within earshot.

"And it looks like I'm going to have to do it again, Mr. I Can't Admit Defeat!"

"Keep dreamin', bro! I'll wait fer ya back at the lair!"

Jumping across alleys and running on the pavement, Kasai looked up at the dark sky.

When was the last time she'd seen the sun?

Felt the warmth slip strength under her skin?

She hadn't been out, especially during the day, since she was barely five years old and had accidentally scorched a stove…

Speeding up in order to match pace with the turtles, she smiled a bit at the burn in her legs as her muscles worked.

It had been years since she could run, could move freely, and she was enjoying the open air as she started panting for breath.

Even with the warm-up exercises she'd begun to do, her body wasn't up to the strain of a long run.

She looked up to see Leo running ahead of his brother, and sped up her pace, feeling Raph was about to rocket himself away.

When the red-banded turtle went off-course, she followed, only if worried that he might find trouble and get involved.

When concrete crumbled under his feet, she dashed forward as fast as her tired legs would allow, catching his hand.

Unfortunately, the sudden weight and her balance off-center, sent her falling over a moment later.

Closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the fall, she was surprised when Raph grabbed her around the waist and swung on a clothesline to slow their fall.

They landed in the street, and she was still breathing hard from the scare as she gripped his shell tighter.

"MAN, I'm good…"

He blushed as red as his mask, however, when he realized his arm was still around her and she was holding him back.

The beams of flashlights and collective voices caused them to snap to attention, separating.

It was a mob of people, and Kasai flinched away from the light.

"What now? Angry villagers?"

Taking hold of her hand, he pulled her along into an alley.

Footsteps and shouts thundered after them, and she closed her eyes as it brought back horrible nightmares.

Lights tried to follow them, and she almost tripped over some garbage.

"New York, New York…It's a shell 'a a town…"

Turning another corner, both skidded to a halt at a dead end.

The dark-skinned turtle tried to open a nearby door, but it was soundly locked.

"Great…The ol' Turtle Luck runnin' true ta form…"

Light managed to creep around the corner thanks to moving flashlights, and angry shouts reached their ears.

"If those bozos wanna piece 'a me, they're gonna get more than they're bargainin' fer…"

"W-We can't…"

Hiding behind the sai-wielding ninja, she couldn't stop shaking…

"D-Don't…"

Suddenly, the door once locked opened, and Raph jumped into the shadows as an old woman stepped out.

"Yes? Whose there?"

"Uh…Me." Raph answered uncertainly.

"A-And me." Kasai added.

"I'm Raphael, an' this is Kasai."

"Oh, you must be some of Rosetti's children. I'm Mrs. Morrison."

The old woman held out her hand, and the gold/red-haired girl noticed her eyes.

"Help me, dear. I can't see you. I can't see anything. I've been blind for almost a year now."

The Firebender took the hand gently in her own, her fingers and palm looking slim and delicate against the slightly wrinkled ones.

Raph even took a careful hold of the other, so Mrs. Morrison would know both were still there.

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. Come on in and I'll show you what to do."

The two were pulled in by the smiling woman, and the door was almost shut before one of the many mob members came to ask her something.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen any strange alien creatures run through here?"

"Don't be silly."

Morrison giggled at the very thought.

"There aren't any aliens around here."

The door was closed on them, and everyone relaxed.

The two teens set about moving boxes around, and Raph would've objected to the Firebender helping if she hadn't seemed so willing.

He didn't understand her determination at first, but didn't question it.

Moving all the boxes was hard enough, after all…

"Those boxes go by the door, and the large trunk as well."

Kasai smiled, patting the white cat as she settled a cardboard box down.

"Ya movin' out, Mrs. M?"

"Forced out, I'm afraid…"

The gold-eyed girl looked up, feeling sympathetic.

She knew what it felt like to be forced out of your home…

"The bank's foreclosing on my mortgage. Since my husband died, well…the money's almost gone…I haven't any other family…All I have is Lucy, my cat."

The little feline purred, rubbing against the red-banded turtle and meowing.

Raph smiled a bit at little Lucy, scratching her behind the ears, before feeling horrible about the kind old woman's situation.

Mrs. Morrison even served tea or coffee, though Kasai herself wasn't sure which.

She'd never tasted either, but the warm drink was appreciated.

"Don't slurp, son."

"Sorry, ma'am…"

The Firebender couldn't help a small smile behind her cup, and felt strangely light.

She'd figured the sai-wielding turtle was truly as gruff as he'd seemed to be, and it was…nice…to see his softer side…

Lucy jumped onto the turtle's shoulder, purring and rubbing against his neck.

"Lucy's really taken a liking to you, Raphael." Morrison noted.

Kasai agreed whole-heartedly, petting the cat's head, giggling when it gave her a lick with its sandpaper tongue.

"She usually doesn't take to strangers…She used to live in the alley out back. I sort of adopted her…Or she adopted me. It's hard to tell with cats."

"Hey, I'm a bit 'a an alley cat, too…Maybe that's why she likes me…"

"Well, I shouldn't keep you two any longer…It is a school night, after all."

"Yeah…My father will probably be waitin' fer us."

They were led back to the door, and Kasai cuddled the cat a moment before handing it back to its owner.

"If you two would like to visit again, me and Lucy will be here a little longer. We'd love to have you."

"Me? Really?"

The gold/red-haired girl smiled.

"W-We'd be happy to. Th-Thank you, Mrs. Morrison."

The pair headed off after their final goodbyes, and made their way to the rooftops once more.

"…Ya've stopped stutterin'."

Kasai looked at him blankly a moment, as if wondering where the statement came from.

"Yer stutterin'. Ya've started to stop."

Blushing a bit at the thought that someone noticed, she nodded.

"Sh-She was sweet…I-I didn't feel scared around her…"

"…Do ya feel scared 'round me?"

She stopped, realizing he had done the same, and tilted her head a bit in thought.

"…I-I used to be…" She admitted.

"B-But…Not anymore…"

"…What made ya change yer min'?"

Kasai smiled, continuing on her even pace.

"…You did…"

And, somehow, those words warmed him to his heart…

--

After the three had left, Chi was left with Mikey, Don, and Leatherhead.

Mizu and Artemis had gone off for an Indiana Jones marathon, and the blind, red/gold-haired girl couldn't exactly PARTICIPATE…

So she stood in the middle of the 'living room', taking a stance similar to one from the Southern Praying Mantis art.

She was meditating, concentrating solely on her thoughts and the vibrations in the bricks.

If she REALLY concentrated, her 'vision' could spread through New York City above them, wind through the many tunnels, over buildings, across streets…

Even past New York itself…

She could almost see the farmhouse in Northampton when Mikey decided putting a strange tinfoil hat on Leatherhead's head would help TV reception.

The action was so strange she snapped out of it, and she quirked an eye-ridge at the orange-banded turtle as he flopped down on the couch.

She ignored his annoying tendencies, and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Coming back out, she took a swig before noticing Splinter come out of his room and decide to bring Mikey along on a search of the sewer tunnels.

The Earthbender put the glass down, smiling a bit.

"I'll come wit' ya."

"There's no need, Chi." Splinter assured.

"I don't min'. I ain't got anythin' else ta do, an' I can help ya."

She followed the pair out, pulling the white tank top down over her stomach as it insisted on wrinkling up towards her chest, and shook out her khaki shorts.

The tunnels were pretty banged up, from what Chi could tell, and they had to climb over some debris in order to make any headway.

They met a persistent block in a tunnel they were heading down, and Chi grabbed Mikey's mask tails as he tried to escape.

"Yer not goin' anywhere, mister…"

"But CHI…"

She sighed, releasing him.

"Ya two can get 'round this topside. I'll clear it out."

Splinter nodded sagely, leading his reluctant son up to a manhole as the Earthbender took a stance.

Carefully levitating boulders and debris out of the way, she made sure the ceiling was properly supported before moving slightly through.

Once there was enough room in the tunnel to walk through safely, she decided her job was done and continued on, wiping some sweat and dust off her forehead.

After some walking, she stopped at high rubble and a collapsed roof.

"Well, who made this?" She pondered gruffly, shifting the blockage to either side to make for easy package.

She didn't want something stabbing her foot and impairing her bending, after all.

Sensing figures up ahead, Chi sped up her pace, brow furrowing when she realized there were two more than there should have been…

'Are they under attack?'

Running into a subway stop, partially abandoned, she skidded to a halt as she registered two figures being forced towards the tracks.

"HEY!"

The two men, one obviously larger than the others, turned to the angry-looking, small blind girl.

"Ya'd better back off fer I make ya!"

"And who is going to stop us, little girl?"

The bricks began to quake, and Chi raised her hands.

"Me."

Mikey's eyes widened.

"Chi, don't-!"

The smaller man, wearing a white suit, ran for her.

Earth came up slightly, redirecting his feet and causing him to fall into a column of earth as she brought it up.

The other was much stronger than the first, however, and Chi found it hard to keep from getting punched.

Earth and brick came up to shield her from the blow until she could move, until it shattered and a fist smacked into her stomach.

With a surprised cry of pain, she flew back, and Mikey managed to jump up and catch her.

"Chi, are you alright?"

"'Cept fer my stomach an' ribs? I'm fine…"

Mikey couldn't help a grin at that, and she smirked softly, eyes half-lidded.

The orange-banded turtle held her close, hearing the rattle of train tracks, signaling a trains arrival.

"Perhaps it is time for them to catch the train, Mr. Go."

"Or perhaps it is time for the train to catch THEM, Mr. Touch."

The three were hit onto the tracks, and with a 'WHOOSH', the train sped by, seeming to have dragged them along, lifeless…

Chi couldn't help a smirk at the two men…

'Suckers…'

--

Knock-Knock!

"HELLO. Room service!"

"We placed no order!"

"Uh…Yes you did!"

"GO AWAY! WE-PLACED-NO-ORDER!"

The door was opened, and a boulder flew, smacking Hun back into the room.

He growled, looking up at Chi's smug face.

"Actually, it looks like ya ordered a nice butt-whoopin'…Earthbendin' style."

Mikey followed her in, grinning.

"You GO, girl!"

They 'high-fived'.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Mr. T! And I'll show you what happens when you throw me in front of a moving train-!"

Mikey was cut off when he was punched through the air, but he landed on sand.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" The orange-banded turtle asked, springing back into action.

Chi faced the other two downed opponents who were beginning to rise.

"Let me give ya some advice."

The ground slid under their feet, sending them toppling over.

"Stay down."

Something like mist came down from below, but Chi only felt it on her skin.

"Alright, Touchy! NOW you're gonna get it!"

"What are you trying to pull?! This silly fog will not protect you for long, little one!!"

"What's the matter? Can't hit what you can't see?"

The red/gold-haired girl could only smile a bit at that.

'I sure can hit what I can't see…'

Someone tried to swing at her, but she side-stepped with ease, palming them in the chest.

"As a ninja, I don't have that problem!"

Mr. Touch turned, a confused expression on his face until a rock-encased fist smacked into his face.

"And neither does she!"

"Got THAT right!" She agreed.

"Ready for the finale?"

"Let's do this…"

The floor came up, lifting both Touch and Go, and flung them out the window.

Hun managed to hold onto the windowsill, and climbed in a bit.

"Hun, my man, you throw one SHELL of a shindig!"

Chi nodded, letting the floor settle into its rightful place.

"Yeah, but I probably won't come back fer another…"

"Thanks for the party favor, anyway!"

Splinter joined them, and was surprised to find that the two craters below were now empty…

"Come. We must go. It is not safe here."

"Ya know, sensei, this whole using your mind thing is so WILD!"

Chi smiled.

"Maybe ya should do it more often…I kinda like it when ya think…"

Mikey stopped, turning to look at her.

"…Really?"

Starting to understand where he was going with that statement, she grinned.

"Yeah."

Matching her grin, he picked her up straight off the ground and surprised her with a kiss.

They were still moving, and he swung her around a bit until her feet latched on to the sides of his shell.

Stilling herself, she got past the shock and kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck.

Pulling back for air, the turtle grinned wider than he ever had before.

"So, the Mikester sure made you fall hard, huh? Was it the old Mikey Charm?"

She gave him a whap on the side of the head.

"OW."

"Shell-fer-brains."

She still had a small smile on her face, and nuzzled his neck.

"But I still love ya…"

"Same here, babe…Same here…"

--

Leo was pacing again…

"Love, can you stop?"

Artemis took hold of his arm, concern in her eyes.

"…Sorry…But Raph and Kasai are late and Mikey's gone with Master Splinter and Chi-."

She smiled, kissing him in order to stop the rambling.

"I know…We're all worried, alright?"

Don and Leatherhead were caught in their own little worlds, the former only coming out enough to share kisses with his girlfriend as she helped…

"…Okay, I'M worried, too…"

The elevator doors opened, showing the red-banded turtle and Kasai, and the blue-banded turtle sighed.

"MAN, Raph. I knew you were slow, but come on! What took you?"

"Hey, dudes and dudettes!" Mikey exclaimed, arm around Chi's waist as the other held up a briefcase.

"You won't BELIEVE this!"

"Trust me, ya won't…"

Artemis only smiled, seeing the signs even as the youngest turtle released the petite Earthbender.

They still held hands, stayed close together…

"I have in my hands a briefcase OVERFLOWING with possibilities!"

Opening it, the orange-banded turtle revealed the money inside.

As he listed off everything they could buy, Mizu ran her finger over the bills…

"It sure is a lot…"

"Actually, Mikey…"

Raph shared a knowing glance with the gold-eyed Firebender…

"We got a better idea…"

--

Knocking on the green rusted door, the two waited for Mrs. Morrison to answer the door with Lucy.

"Hey, Mrs. M. It's me. Raphael. We found this case on yer doorstep."

Kasai nodded.

"I-It's full of money."

"Who could have done such a thing?" The elderly woman questioned, taking the case.

The Firebender smiled, hands clasped behind her back.

"M-Maybe you've got a guardian angel…Wh-Who wants you to stay right wh-where you are…"

'And he's right here…'


	52. Chapter 52

The tea was calming, warming her hands as she nursed the fragile cup

The tea was calming, warming her hands as she nursed the fragile cup.

Looking up at the two mutants through a veil of gold/red hair, Kasai couldn't help a smile.

It was relaxing in this room, like a bundle of peace and quiet wrapped up in warm kindness, and she enjoyed it.

"I can not tell you how nice it is to be among friends." Leatherhead admitted as his tea was poured.

"Master Splinter, your hospitality knows no bounds."

"You both are welcome to live here with us, Leatherhead. As long as you wish."

The doors slid open, and it caught everyone's attention.

"Leatherhead, can you help me practice my sparring?"

"Hey, LH, can you help me with this hydro-compressor me and Mizu are working on?"

"Croc-man, wrestle rematch, no holds bar!"

"Big guy, the new issue just came out! I'll let you read it!"

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

BONK!!

"OW!!" The four brothers whined, turning.

"Can't you give the poor croc some breathing room?" Artemis scolded like a mother, hands on her hips.

"Give him a tea break at LEAST." Mizu reasoned.

"You're asking too much of him at once."

"So leave 'im alone an' get yer shells o'er 'ere!"

Chi grabbed Mikey's mask tails, yanking him back so he whined.

He was cut off by a kiss, and the Earthbender smiled teasingly at his befuddled look.

"As you can see, we all enjoy your company." Splinter stated, smiling slightly at Leatherhead.

"Perhaps a little TOO much…"

Artemis nodded, smiling as she took hold of Leo's hand.

"We're pretty clingy, huh?"

Leatherhead moved to stand, and the unmistakable sound of breaking porcelain caught his attention.

Looking down, he realized he'd broken his tea cup accidentally, and Kasai was already standing to help him.

He tried to apologize, but his tail seemed to have a mind of its own, breaking the tea pot.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

"Just like a giant croc in a china shop."

Raph's comment seemed to anger the crocodile, whose eyes narrowed to slits.

"That is not funny! I did not mean to break it!"

"Whoa! Leatherhead, I was just jokin'!"

"Everything is not a joke! I am not a joke! I AM NOT A JOKE!"

In his rage, he busted through the slightly-opened doors, and everyone moved out of his way.

"Uh…Is it me, or did Leatherhead overreact just a little bit?"

All seven teens were surprised by a stern glare from Kasai, who seemed disappointed or hurt, before the girl went off after the giant crocodile.

Mizu felt bad for Leatherhead, and shared a glance with Artemis before following.

Chi felt the emotions rather well, and sighed, walking after the other girls.

The turtles weren't far behind, and the whole group found Leatherhead hunched over on the floor, guilty.

The Firebender moved to his side, a small hand on his shoulder.

"L-Leatherhead…"

"I'm sorry…"

Raph came up, after much coaxing and a nice whisper-loud threat from both Artemis and Chi about ripping off his shell and mounting it on their bedroom wall if he didn't try to make peace.

"LH…I'm sorry, big guy…I didn't mean ta-."

"No, friend…I am sorry…My temper has only gotten worse thanks to my time in Agent Bishop's hold…"

"It's 'kay, I understand." Raph assured.

"Ya know, some guys think I got a problem keepin' my cool."

"Yeah, you do, Raph. But Leatherhead was like a raging wolverine with-!"

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

BONK!!

"OW!!"

Mikey pouted at his older brother, his sister, and his girlfriend.

"Shut UP, Mikey. You're not helping." The jade-skinned she-turtle scolded.

Mizu even bopped him gently on the arm, joining Kasai closer.

"I seem to have no control over it…"

Kasai gently took hold of Leatherhead's snout, taking hold of his attention as well.

"No one blames you…I couldn't have suspected that you'd leave that place without baggage…"

"I know…"

The large crocodile put whatever he was holding down, and lifted the thin girl into his arms.

He had taken an almost fatherly position in her life, and was used to comforting her after nightmares.

Sometimes, though he never admitted it, just holding her like that calmed him down.

Mizu was on his other side, and both together seemed to calm the storm inside him.

The Waterbender's presence probably helped because of her calm element, but the fiery-haired girl seemed different from her own.

She seemed in…control of her anger, of her more hot emotions, unlike any fire he'd known.

He'd only seen her lose control once, and it had been worse than his own temper…

"Everything's going to be alright, Leatherhead…" Artemis assured, feeling empathetic, which caused Leo to join in.

"We'll work through it."

"Everything's going to be just fine." Don added.

"Except for the tea pot…"

SMACK!!

WHIP!!

BONK!!

"OW!! Why are you all ganging up on me?!" Mikey complained, pouting at the three girls.

Kasai giggled at the glares he received from them, and snuggled against Leatherhead's chest.

The broken tea cup, pieced together carefully, was held gingerly in the crocodile's palm.

Taking it from his just as carefully, the gold/red-haired girl smiled wider.

Raph seemed silent as he watched, enjoying the smile on her face.

It wasn't shy or scared, like before, but open.

Something in him said he wanted to make her smile like that for him…

--

Kasai woke up to the darkened lair, wondering why she'd been dragged from such rare, pleasant dreams…

She doubted she'd admit the dream involved a certain sai-wielding turtle, and sat up.

Her bed, a worn-out featherbed still soft as a cloud, molded into her body as sleepy gold eyes looked around.

'What's that noise?'

Starting to wake up, she realized Artemis was also up, looking around in a confused, sleepy state.

"A-Artemis?"

"I-I think someone's having a nightmare…" The jade-skinned turtle slurred, bandana on her table and showing her cloudy crimson eyes.

Mizu was shifting now, and Chi rolled over, covering her ears in order to go back to sleep.

She didn't want to feel any fear, any helplessness, so late at night, when someone knocked timidly on the door.

Artemis managed to get up and open the door, frowning a bit at Mikey, blankie clutched to his chest.

"Mikey? What's wrong? Nightmare?"

"Not me…I think it's Leatherhead…"

Kasai stood up, sleep vanishing from her eyes like clouds moving out of the sun's way to shed light.

Mizu's eyes shined like the full moon, no longer tired, and followed suit.

"You two can stay and sleep." Mizu stated, heading out the door after the Firebender.

"Mikey, you can stay here. We just want to make sure he's alright."

With that said, the blue-eyed girl shut the door on the three and followed the gold/red-haired girl to the living room.

Mitsukai, reins tied to a column to keep her from trashing the kitchen, was bristling and restless from Leatherhead's nightmare.

Kasai jumped down and walked carefully to the large croc's side, putting a hand on his snout.

"Leatherhead? Wake up. Are you alright?"

His eyes snapped open with a snarl, pupils narrow glowing slits, and her eyes widened.

"Leatherhead-?"

He grabbed her roughly by the arm, already getting up, and Mizu was knocked onto her back by his powerful tail.

"LEATHERHEAD!!"

The Firebender was smacked into a column, a large hand over her stomach and chest, not allowing air to reenter her lungs.

"L-Leatherhead…" She forced out, his snarls still loud, booming in her ears…

Mizu seemed to have hit her head on the fall, and was too dazed to help…

Kasai hardly registered when she was lifted into the air, but thanked the dragons that taught her art for fresh air.

"Leatherhead, don't-!"

Her back smacked into the brick floor, and there was a loud crack before her vision blurred…

Leatherhead's victory roar made her head throb dully, and her eyes closed as blackness swept over her…

"KASAI!" Raph shouted, seeing her limp form on the ground.

"MIZU!!"

Don ran to his girl's side, lifting her up, glad to see her eyes were still slightly open.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I…I think so…Wh…What abou…Kasai…?"

The red-banded turtle was already kneeling by her side, lifting the fragile-looking girl up softly.

"Kasai?"

Chi stumbled out of the crowded room, following Mikey's tugs as she sleepily walked, and the orange-banded turtle followed his sister.

Artemis's eyes widened as Leatherhead seemed to calm down, realizing what he'd done.

"Leatherhead…"

Leo came up behind her, fully alert, and grabbed her hand.

"What…?"

"I don't…"

Leatherhead's eyes seemed fixed on the girl's unmoving face, still and seemingly lifeless.

Her chest didn't move with breathes, her throat didn't seem to pulse from her heartbeat…

"What have I done? What have I-?"

Chi was confused.

'What does 'e think 'e did?'

"Kasai…No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Splinter joined them, and motioned for no one to move.

"Leatherhead, what happened?"

"I'm a monster…a horrible monster…"

"You're…You're not…" Mizu tried to contradict, but she was so TIRED…

"Get back! All of you! Stay away from me! I'm not safe!"

He ran, and was gone out into the sewers as Raph looked down at the pale girl's face.

"Come on, Kasai…Don't ya dare go…Not like this…Just say somethin'…"

"…I-I'm sorry…"

They locked eyes, though she still seemed in pain.

"F-For scaring you…"

"There's nothin' ta apologize fer…"

Standing up, he helped her stand once Mizu got back her balance and strength.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Splinter questioned.

"I think he was having a nightmare…He went berserk the moment he woke up." Mizu started, rubbing her head.

"Where is he?" Kasai asked, keeping from leaning on Raph too much.

"He disappeared into the sewers." Artemis stated.

"I think 'E thinks 'e…Um…" Chi started, awkward.

"He thinks he killed you." The jade-skinned turtle finished, her heart tightening in empathy.

"W-We have to find him…"

Kasai fought for her balance, and moved for the door purposefully.

"Ya can't!" Raph objected, worried for her.

"Yer still 'urt."

The Firebender stopped at the doorway, hand on the doorframe to keep herself steady.

"…I-I promised him I wouldn't leave him to his demons…"

Her voice stopped shaking, and they saw the fire start curling around her fingers.

"…I won't break that promise to him…when he's never broken it to me…"

A gentle hand was on the girl's shoulder, and she looked back at Artemis's reassuring smile.

"I'm going with you. No one deserves to be alone like that."

"If that's how it's gonna be…I'm goin' too." Chi admitted.

Mizu nodded, but Don insisted she stay behind.

"Besides, maybe LH will come back. You and sensei will be alright either way."

"…Be careful. There are parts of his nature that he can no longer control."

Mikey nodded, and turned to Chi.

"Hey, babe…Would you mind…staying back here?"

"Why?"

"…Well, if Leatherhead DOES come back, they'll need you…"

Her eyes narrowed as if studying him, and eventually she conceded.

"Oh, a'right…But ya SO owe me…"

"Got it, babe."

The group headed out along the sewer tunnels, and Kasai, already feeling her strength returning, insisted on speeding up the pace.

"We'll go on ahead." Artemis suggested.

"I can sense any traps, and she can probably track Leatherhead better. We'll be fine, and if there's any trouble, I have my Shell Cell."

Leo hesitantly agreed, and they shared a short kiss before they parted.

"Careful, love…"

"I will be…"

Kasai was fast, and Artemis had to work to keep up with the girl.

"I knew you were fast…but not THIS fast…"

"Th-There are some things I don't talk about…"

"I understand…"

Explosion…

"…Bet you fifty bucks it was somehow Mikey's fault…"

The Firebender gave a smile back at the she-turtle.

"Y-You're on. B-Bet you fifty it was Leo."

"OH, I'm SO in!"

The gold-eyed girl stopped, looking around for a moment.

Fire sparked on her fingers, and she breathed out steadily, steam escaping her.

"There are other tracks…"

Artemis nodded, noticing the footprints.

"Someone's tracking Leatherhead…And probably wants to play for keeps."

Avoiding booby-traps and lasers and nets, the two girls grew increasingly worried for Leatherhead.

He was hurt, being hunted, and, possibly, suicidal.

'I hope he doesn't believe in the whole 'a life for a life' thing…'

Stopping at the edge of the 'light', only rays that managed to pierce the darkness from above, the pair looked around.

"Seems clear-."

Kasai was cut off by the she-turtle's hand, and crimson eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the gloom.

"We're not alone…"

Her voice was soft, little more than a gentle breath, but it caused air to catch in the other girl's throat.

The jade-skinned turtle moved forward silently, not disturbing the ground under her feet, like a summer breeze, as she slipped into the darkness.

Water rippled softly as it was lifted into the air…

A gunshot, like crack of thunder, and Kasai ran forward, panic making her heart race.

'ARTEMIS?!'

A cry of pain, male, and a pained grunt of effort, as the gold-eyed girl lit up the darkness with fire on her fingertips.

The crimson-eyed turtle had a hole in her arm, a bloody dart in her fist, as she faced the Australian bounty hunter and his little robot friend.

"You basturd…" Artemis growled, flinching slightly in pain and hissing through her teeth.

"What did you do to Leatherhead?"

"Don't worry about that, sunshine. He'll be mounted on my wall soon enough."

A spark, and the fire around her fingers flared blue, breathing flames across her palm as Kasai growled.

"Basturd…"

Artemis was surprised by the normally-timid girl's behavior as blue flames slid over the other hand.

"How could you do that to him?"

A ball of fire narrowly missed his head…

"He didn't deserve that!!"

The flames wouldn't be subdued, and her eyes were fiery as she raised her hands.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

Another gunshot, but the dart was burned to ashes before it got to the fuming girl.

Obviously scared for his life, the hunter ran, probably to try and bag the 'easier prey'.

Kasai panted as the fire died around her, and realization and guilt filled her eyes.

"Oh God…I-I…I-I did i-it again…"

Artemis brought water up to her hand, healing her wound as she held back the urge to barf.

"It's alright, Kasai…"

"N-No, it's n-not!" The younger girl admitted, tears in her eyes.

"E-Every time I-! lose c-control, I h-hurt someone!"

The gold-banded turtle put a hand on the girl's shoulder, gaining eye contact as tears overflowed.

"You were defending me, and no one got hurt…"

Wiping away the tears, Artemis felt like she was comforting Mikey again after the 'Mr. Fishy' incident…

He'd cried for DAYS until she insisted that the poor goldfish was in a better place…

"I don't blame you, and you have nothing to be guilty over."

Nodding a bit, the Firebender closed her eyes, trying to rub away the wet tears.

"Come on, then."

The she-turtle offered her shell to climb up on, and Kasai looked at her curiously.

"You rest up. I know how much that kind of stuff drains you."

After a moment of thought, the Firebender clambered onto the rough shell, clinging as Artemis secured her and continued their walk.

She felt…safe there, and warm…

Gold eyes fluttered halfway closed, and she rested her head on the turtle's shoulder.

Artemis smiled warmly, more like a sister seeing her younger sibling start to sleep while complaining of not being tired, before focusing her eyes back on the fading tracks.

Kasai hadn't felt this safe or warm since she was a child, and didn't want to let go.

Warmth and kindness were something she'd been starved of for years, and she clung to it like threads.

To have this kind of attention reminded her of a word, maybe 'friend', but she'd always heard that friends 'come and go' or some such thing.

But the turtles, Leatherhead, the other girls, and Splinter shouldn't be a temporary time in her life.

She wanted to stay in that warm, strange, happy family forever.

So that's what they'd be.

Family.

Sisters and brothers and father.

It warmed her heart with something other than anger, like what she felt when she was close to Raph.

Artemis stopped, smiling a bit.

"Hey, guys. Miss us?"

"ARTIE!"

Mikey hugged her around the waist like he'd almost died and was lucky to see her again…

"…I'm guessing this is because of that explosion we heard…"

"Yep…" Don answered, prying his younger brother off.

"…Who did it?" The jade-skinned turtle questioned, setting her friend down on her feet.

Raph smirked.

"Ol' Fearless Leader 'ere stepped on a land mine."

"…F…"

Handing over fifty bucks, she gave a mock-angry look as Kasai smiled, pocketing the cash.

Leo glared at his love for the language, but was still confused.

"What was that?"

"I bet Kasai fifty bucks it was Mikey…She bet ME fifty bucks it was YOU…Thanks, love…"

Something seemed to click in her head…

"YOU STEPPED ON A LAND MINE!?"

"Love, it's alright-!"

"HOW DID YOU NOT SEE A _LAND MINE_!?"

In order to cut off her yelling, Leo pulled her into a kiss, and she almost instantly relaxed.

"Now that you're done with that…" He breathed, pulling away.

"We still need to move…"

Nodding, she shook the dazed look from her face and stepped back, turning to the red lasers.

Don threw a rock to test them, and the resulting destruction of said rock made everyone jump in surprise.

"Just one wrong move…"

"And it's Turtle Flambé!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"Couldn't be any worse than Big-Feet Leo 'a the Land Mines."

Raph snickered.

Glare…

"…Just kiddin', bro…"

Kasai stepped forward first, and breathed deeply before jumping through.

She was fast and flexible, bending around the red lines and jumping over walls of crimson until she landed gracefully on the other side.

"…You GO, girl!" Mikey and his sister cheered, and the gold/red-haired girl blushed, long hair falling over her face shyly.

"Th-Thanks…"

Leo went next, going through without a scratch, and Artemis rolled her eyes at Raph's "Show-off…"

Smiling teasingly at her brothers, she stretched her arms over her head.

"Ready to get your butts beat by a girl again, boys?"

"Like shell ya can!" Raph challenged.

In a flash, both were weaving through the lasers, and, as always, the gold-banded she-turtle came out on the other side first.

"HA! Told ya!"

Raph grumbled something good-naturedly, smirking, as Mikey and Don followed after them.

Moving to the end of the tunnel, they looked down at a drainage junction, Leatherhead tied up and suspended over a whirlpool by a bridge.

"Leatherhead?"

"What the shell?"

Kasai was just relieved that he was alive, but worried now.

Was he alright?

Was he hurt?

Scared?

"Come on! We gotta get 'em down from there!" Raph stated stubbornly.

The six teens jumped down onto the bridge, and Kasai tried to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling of being surrounded by water.

Artemis paused as the others proceeded to bring Leatherhead up.

'Why do I get the feeling we're being…watched?'

Something flashed, and she jumped forward, grabbing Mikey and pulling back.

A yellow laser narrowly missed his head, and she growled.

"That damn hunter…"

The four brothers started up, Leo ordering the girls to pull Leatherhead up as they dealt with the gun-wielding Australian.

More shots were fired as Artemis grabbed hold of the rope, straining all her muscles to pull the large crocodile up.

Kasai joined her, but Leatherhead was too heavy for them.

A stray blast hit the rope, and the jade-skinned turtle immediately dived into the swirling water after the croc.

"ARTEMIS!!"

The water surrounded her in chaotic torrents, but she managed to make an air-bubble around herself to breathe as she grabbed hold of the large mutant.

The fan tried to pull them in, but she managed to Waterbend enough to pull them towards the surface.

Mikey, Raph, and Don broke through the surface, helping her tug him along.

Leo soon joined them, and Kasai, as Don jammed the fan's whirling blades with his Bo staff.

The whirlpool slowed and ebbed before anyone surfaced, and Artemis used a large amount of water to lift them back onto dry land like a hand.

Once the water returned to its rightful place, the she-turtle tried to stop that sleepy feeling.

She'd still lost blood from that dart, and gotten some sedatives into her bloodstream, so she was beginning to feel their combined affects.

Leo cut the rope free of the reptile's skin, and Kasai was at the croc's head, trying to awaken him.

"Leatherhead? Come on, Leatherhead. Are you alright?"

His eyes opened blearily, and he stared at her worried face for a moment in a daze.

"Kasai! Is it you?"

He smiled, sitting up and hugging her close, like he'd thought he'd never see her again.

"You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright." She assured, smiling.

"You must be careful. There's a hunter and he-."

"We know." Leo assured.

"Let's just get you out of here. We'll deal with-."

He cut himself off when he saw that the hunter was not where he and the Firebender had left him.

"Hey, looks like the Great White Hunter up and skedaddled!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…"

"I still say we get the shell out of here." Don stated, and they headed up to the bridge and down to head home.

"Don't move."

The hunter came out of the shadows, a sparking gun in her hands.

"I've finally got ya. You lot hurt Amelia, and Betsy here…She's going critical, she is! She's not gonna make it! And she's taking all of us with her! She's just that type of girl!"

Artemis glared, clenching her fists.

"I don't think so…"

Kasai touched her arm, and the turtle backed down as the dainty-looking girl stepped forward.

"I-I'm going to h-have to stop y-you then…"

"I don't think so, Missy."

He aimed the gun, but she was before him, redirected the barrel away and punching him in the chest.

He struggled, and she only managed to hold on thanks to her flexible nature.

"KASAI!"

They fell over the edge, and the Firebender cried out at the sudden lack of ground.

There was an explosion of water under the surface, and Leatherhead leaned over the edge in a panic.

"KASAI!! KASAI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Raph joined him in nearly the same state, ready to jump down and save him.

A small hand grabbed the bars, and a tired smile.

"I-I'm alright…B-But could y-you help me u-up?"

The sai-wielding turtle was happy to, and lifted her onto the bridge, feeling warm as she leaned on him.

Everyone was relieved that she was alright, and she explained that the blast just threw her back after she had released the gun, so she wasn't hurt.

Artemis smiled, and yawned, rubbing at her eye.

"I say we head home…"

They decided to do just that, and were soon heading down the tunnels and pipes.

"No…I can not." Leatherhead stated, and everyone stopped to turn to him.

"I simply will not risk staying with you." He explained.

"My temper…My anger…What if I can't control it? What if I had really hurt Kasai? Or Mizu? Or worse?"

"We'll help you." Don assured.

"You'll learn how to control it. How to live with it."

"Ya can do it. I mean, look at Mikey! 'E's learned ta live wit' that face."

"I WANT to stay with you, but I can not…"

"…You know…" Artemis started, brow furrowing.

"I think I've got the perfect thing…"

--

After going through some now-bent bars, they were in the large space that Artemis had told them about.

"Here, you'll be three minutes away from the lair, and you'll have plenty of space for anything you want to do."

"I don't know how to thank you…But…What about Kasai?"

"…If she wants to stay with you…I suppose it's her choice…" Artemis managed.

Kasai looked between everyone, really thinking about what she wanted.

What she really felt, deep down in her heart of hearts.

"I…"

She looked up at Leatherhead.

"You're really special to me, Leatherhead, but I think…I think I should stay with them. Artemis needs me, and…"

She averted her eyes a bit…

"I…Really enjoy it over there…It's something I really need right now…"

"I understand…"

Leatherhead lifted her into a hug, and she smiled, glad no offense was taken.

"We're all family, and it wouldn't be fair of me to separate you."

"Thank you…"

Mikey grinned.

"Yeah! We've got to stick together! Family and all that!"

"Yes…Family."

The word still warmed her heart.

For the first time in so long…

She was part of a family.


	53. Chapter 53

"Why are we out 'ere, Artie

"Why are we out 'ere, Artie?"

"We're all going to be fighting together, so I thought some spiritual connection was in order."

"…Splinter told ya an' Leo ta stop makin' out in the barn?"

"…Yes…"

Mizu giggled a bit at that, covering her mouth, and Kasai had an amused smile on her face.

"But that's not the point." Artemis insisted.

Chi stopped snickering, and the four teens sat comfortably on the soft grass of the clearing they'd entered.

"We need to learn to work as a team and make up for each others weaknesses. Our different elements should make this much easier."

Mizu seemed curious enough, and tilted her head.

"How are we going to do that?"

Artemis sighed, not really enjoying her time as 'leader'.

"Any good team is built on trust. I trust my brothers with my life, and that's why we work so well. So all we need to do is start gaining each others trust."

"We trust ya…" Chi stated awkwardly.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I know. And I trust all of you." The jade-skinned turtle assured.

"But can we REALLY trust each other? Can we tell each other are darkest secrets?"

She looked up, eyes demanding their full attention.

"I'm willing to open up my heart to you guys, but will you join me?"

Hesitant expressions, but Chi steeled herself.

"I will."

Feeling reassured, Mizu nodded in agreement.

"We're with you."

Crimson eyes turned to Kasai, asking the question over again.

"…Me, too." The gold-eyed girl forced out, no stuttering in her voice.

She wasn't going to back down now…

The she-turtle relaxed, a smile on her face.

"Alright, then…"

She looked up at them, keeping her breathing calm…

"Where should we start?"

All three tensed, turning their eyes away…

"We have to start somewhere." Artemis insisted, not giving in.

This was important, and they'd do it!

"…Sisters?"

They looked back at her hovering hand, registering what she was asking.

"…Sisters."

Mizu's hand joined the three-fingered one in the center of their circle…

"…All fer one an' one fer all."

Chi smirked a bit at her joke, placing her hands on theirs…

"…F-Family." Kasai agreed, joining them.

"No one gets left behind."

Artemis put her free hand onto the pile, eyes closed.

"Air, water, earth, fire…They seem so different, but they're not. And neither are we."

She looked at the three other girls seriously.

"Our strengths and weaknesses balance each other, we need each other to be whole. We'll stick through everything together. Never alone."

The others nodded, feeling a small weight leave them at the thought of having someone there to catch them for always…

"We're with you." They chorused.

The gold-banded turtle smiled, and the group relaxed their arms.

"Then lets start."

The girls settled into the Lotus position, and crimson-colored eyes landed on Mizu.

"Mizu?"

The unasked question.

Would you do this for us?

Will you let us help you?

The Waterbender nodded hesitantly.

The others settled, the storms in them calming for now, unaware of the one about to be unleashed…

"…I lived in the Battle Nexus most of my life, just…being a kid. My mom seemed to enjoy seeing me happy, but…"

Blue eyes lowered…

"My father always seemed displeased with me...He wanted perfection from everything, and I couldn't give him that…Then…"

Tears shimmered, like raindrops over a clear lake…

"Mom died…"

Sympathy wrenched at the others hearts, one only able to imagine the horrible pain and the others remembering…

They surrounded her in a warm embrace, soothing the tears that began to flow and reminding her that everything was alright…

"Someone had stabbed her in the heart…No one ever found who had done it…And my father handed me over to the Council…"

"Council?"

"Some men that looked over my village…They already knew what I was…What I was meant to do…My mother had been the only thing standing in their way…"

The earth rumbled, the wind howled, and fiery sparks filled the air with crackling…

"They took everything from me…and my father let them…"

She closed her eyes, hiding her face in Artemis's plastron…

"At the Battle Nexus…That was the first time I'd seen him in six years…and the first time I'd spoken to him in eight…"

Tears flowed, dried, sobs cut through the air like knives…

But the three girls never released their hold.

They soothed and hugged and spoke until the pain was gone and Mizu's old scars finally began to heal.

Once sure the black-haired Waterbender wouldn't break down, everyone returned to their seats in the tighter circle.

'Who should be next?'

Artemis didn't want to know the extent of Bishop's cruelty just yet…

"Chi?"

The Earthbender sighed, closing her unseeing eyes and trying to breathe…

"I wasn't 'lways an orphan…I had my ma, an' that's all I needed. She…did a lot 'a thin's she wasn't proud 'a in order ta support us, but I ne'er blamed 'er…"

Artemis steeled her soft heart…

"She…had ta be a prostitute in order ta get money in, an' 'lways came 'ome wit' bruises…"

Eyes glazed over with something other than blindness…

"One night…she ne'er came 'ome…some 'ad killed 'er…killed 'er fer no good reason…"

Earth shook, startling birds into the air as tears escaped her lids and burned her cheeks…

"I lived on the streets after that…an' was found by the Purple Dragons…"

Artemis felt her heart tighten…

'Oh, Chi…'

"They took care 'a me, 'specially when they foun' out what I could do…I ne'er did nothin' bad, but they were probably tryin' ta build me up ta it…"

She gave a shaky breath, feeling the warmth of the others surround her.

She felt safe, and her floundering soul found firm footing.

"…Sorry…" She managed to force out, gripping to Artemis like a lifeline as a gentle hand rubbed her back.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for…" The she-turtle soothed as the others tightened their hold.

"No one could blame you. Besides, you're in a better place now."

"…I know…"

Sure the Earthbender was stable once more, the jade-skinned turtle let out a breath…

So much kept inside…

Didn't it hurt?

Then again, she wasn't one to talk…

She'd hidden things from her brothers…

Kasai was next, and she knew it, so she fiddled with her deep red tank top nervously.

A jade-skinned hand over her own…

"Kasai?"

"…I-I lived with m-my parents out i-in the country wh-when I was l-little…They were n-nice, I remember…a-and sweet…when I-I turned five, I-I began to d-develop my inner f-fire, and accidentally sc-scorched the stove…"

Kasai looked away, still insecure…

"S-Somehow…Bishop found o-out…Stormed our h-house…"

Tears welled up as the memory replayed in her head…

"Th-They dragged me a-away…"

One slipped free, cooling her skin as she pulled her knees up to her chest…

"All I h-heard after that w-were gunshots…"

Warm hugs, like the sun itself was cradling her to its bosom, and she let the tears free…

"I-I couldn't c-control it…m-my fire…"

The three understood, having seen her when they'd first gotten to the farm.

The sun made Firebenders stronger, and her long absence from it made the power too much for her to control…

Raph had somehow managed to calm her, and the gold/red-haired girl slowly grew used to it…

"E-Everything was g-gone…And m-my nightmare s-started…"

Mizu spotted the almost-white scars on the inside of the girl's arms, and trees shook as the water within them raged…

"Did you…?"

"N-No…he did…"

Artemis began to rock back and forth as Kasai sobbed in her lap, muttering soothing words into her ear until she calmed.

Once the girl's shaking had stopped, as well as their own, everyone hesitantly separated.

Now-expectant eyes turned to the gold-banded turtle, and she knew it was her turn…

"I don't have much to complain about…I have a great father, loving brothers, and an amazing boyfriend…but…"

She stilled her hands as they began to shake…

"What I've been so scared of is losing them…"

The others understood…

Artemis was so close to her family that being without them would have been like ripping the turtle's heart out…

"They always ask me why…Why did I take that punch? Why did I stay and get hurt? Why did I get in the way?"

She looked up at them, eyes unguarded and wavering the sunlight…

"I did it to protect them, but they don't understand…If something happened to them-."

Her voice caught in her throat with a half-sob at the very thought…

"I don't know what I'd do…"

Mizu put an arm around the turtle's shoulders, trying to soothe her…

"I've had nightmares for years about them dying…Now they've been replaced with reality."

Chi came in, hugging the she-turtle around the waist, her stable aura helping the crimson-eyed turtle to continue…

"Shredder wants to kill them all and take me away…Stockman's obsessed with our demise…Bishop wants to dissect us…"

A tear slipped free as Kasai hugged her around the shell…

"It's too much for one person…"

"But yer not alone." Chi assured firmly.

"Remember, we're sisters. All for one and one for all." Mizu agreed.

"W-We're family. Nobody g-gets left behind."

After a moment, Artemis nodded, leaning on her friends…

She'd been their anchor, and now they were hers…

She couldn't think of anything better than having that weight lifted off her heart…

"I think that's enough for today…" She managed to force out, smiling.

"We'd better head back…There's no telling what the guys have gotten themselves into…"

--

"Firebending isn't just about destruction. It's life, it's passion, and you don't need anger to fuel it."

Artemis nodded, facing her teacher as the others watched from the porch.

"Anger is hard to control, volatile, and you need to find another source."

"Like what?"

Kasai smiled slightly.

"What are you passionate about?"

The she-turtle blushed, a smile creeping up her face…

"Leo…"

"Well, love is the hottest fire you can have. All you have to do is learn how to control it."

Nodding, Artemis fell into a stance, breathing steadily.

"Breathing is the most important part of Firebending. Lose control of your breathing, and you lose control of the flames."

Closing her eyes, she kept a steady breathing pattern, imagining the fire inside her…

One in the pit of her stomach, simmering like hot coals, and another burning in her heart.

It sparked hearts and seemed to crackle like bird's songs…

Opening her eyes, the jade-skinned turtle looked up at Kasai.

"I found it."

"Good, but that's the easy part."

The gold/red-haired girl closed her eyes, breathing out steam…

"The hard part is channeling it…"

"I'm ready."

Both locked gazes, muscles tense, and Kasai smiled.

"We'll see…"

Sparks flew, and limbs clashed as they sparred.

It was like a suspenseful dance that kept its audience on the edge of their seats.

Leo was worried Artemis would get burned, but Raph's attention was riveted to the Firebender.

Something about her seemed…

DIFFERENT…

She hardly stuttered anymore, and seemed more prone to smiling and laughing around him.

Like a weight had been lifted off of her and she was free.

And her fighting…

Unprovoked, she was a defensive and swift-footed fighter, no fire behind her few attacks…

But provoked…

Even in a spar, her moves were fast and violent, purely offensive, fire surrounding her in an angel's glow…

The two bender's stopped in a stalemate, breathing deeply, before they smiled.

"Y-You did great."

"You give great advice."

One thing would probably never change…

Kasai would always blush when complimented…

Now free of their spell, the two elder turtles noticed their younger brothers had snuck off with their girls, and were, in Mikey's case, probably making out.

"You guys didn't have to watch." Artemis teased, throwing a towel around her neck.

"We would've been fine."

She noticed Leo staring at her intently, as if not hearing her voice, and she quirked an eye-ridge before she realized what it was.

The fast-paced sparring and the heat had caused her to sweat, and her skin and plastron glistened like diamonds in the sunlight.

"Well, am I to assume hormones are at work?"

The blue-banded turtle looked up at that, blushing, but he still smiled, pulling her closer.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a tease…"

She smiled coyly, leg moving up his own to make him shiver…

"Oh, really? You can't tell me you don't like it…"

He nuzzled her shoulder, breathing in her scent…

"That might be true, but you sure don't hide that you like it, too…"

"Why would I?" She asked innocently.

The blue-banded turtle smirked, pulling her off towards the forest…

"You'll see…"

Silence once they were gone…

"W-Well…Everybody sure i-is…BUSY…" Kasai managed, giving Raph a shy smile.

"Do ya wanna just…"

The red-banded turtle looked around as if to find something.

"Watch the sunset?"

She smiled wider, nodding, and pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

Unlike Artemis, who had no clothes on when she was sweaty, the Firebender had the deep red tank top and short shorts to cling to her.

The two settled under a large tree over-looking a low valley as the sun began to set.

The sky was a deep orange, fading to red and purple and finally a deep, dark blue in the distance.

Kasai seemed tired, and rubbed at her eye as if to fight off sleep as she leaned on the red-banded turtle.

He blushed, averting his eyes, and 'discreetly' put an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled sleepy, curling up against his side as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The sun was almost lost behind the horizon, and he watched her as the last golden rays made her hair shimmer as she slipped into sleep…

He wouldn't forget this moment as long as he lived…

--

Artemis churred as her shell was pressed against rough bark, a hungry kiss forced onto her mouth.

"LEO…" She moaned as his hot mouth moved down her neck.

"I can't take it…"

Their plastrons scratched against each other, and her arms tightened around his neck.

"I need you…"

His voice was a deep growl of arousal, and it caused a heat to spread through her.

"I need you…"

His teeth clamped onto her shoulder, though not hard enough to draw blood.

She almost purred, her legs wrapped around his shell and holding him close.

"I'm yours…" She whispered into his ear, voice rough with heat.

Something like a growl of dominance flooded through him, and Artemis suddenly found herself on the ground, being touched in such a way that made her arch despite her shell.

"Oh, Leo-!"

Let's say that the…ACTIVITIES…after that left both panting for breath and content…


	54. Chapter 54

Mizu and Kasai were snuggled in a sleeping Mitsukai's warm fur, resting after their harsh sparring, as Chi just sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as the five turtles went through katas

Mizu and Kasai were snuggled in a sleeping Mitsukai's warm fur, resting after their harsh sparring, as Chi just sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as the five turtles went through katas.

The Sky Bison awoke, lifting her head sleepily, when the five turtles finally fell to the ground, too tired to get up…

"Okay…I can't move…"

"Who WANTS ta move?"

"Wake me for breakfast…"

"Note to self: Buy Mikey some new deodorant…"

Artemis was on her shell, panting for breath.

"I say…We throw him into the sewer water…He'll smell better…"

"HEY…" Mikey whined pitifully.

"Training has concluded for tonight. We will continue in the morning."

Chi smirked, standing and helping Mikey up.

"Don't worry, squirt. Ya don't smell too bad."

"Thanks, babe…"

Mizu sighed, helping Don up from his kneeled position.

"Hey, sweetie…Are you feeling alright?"

"I can't MOVE…"

"AW, my poor baby…"

The blue-eyed girl smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Does that help?"

"Actually…yes. Can I have another one?"

"MAYBE…"

She giggled.

"If you can make it to the couch…"

He was POSITIVE she swayed her hips like that on PURPOSE…

"I'm coming!"

Scrambling to his feet, he managed to run after her…

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm a turtle, and I can't get up…"

Leo couldn't help a chuckle at that, along with the pleading look on Artemis's face.

"Alright…Give me a sec…"

Managing to stand, he lifted her up onto her feet, smiling a bit as she jumped in surprise from a squeeze on her rear.

"Time to beat the next stage of Battle Ravage!" Mikey cheered.

The gold-banded turtle turned her smoky eyes to the couch, but she lifted her tail invitingly before heading there herself.

'Tease…'

Mikey was whining, since Raph and Don started playing his video games.

Mizu was still smiling, watching the screen, as Kasai slid down from Mitsukai's side and joined them.

Artemis leaned on the back of the couch, tuning out Mikey's whining with practiced ease.

Chi stretched her arms over her head, yawning softly as she put a hand on her hip.

"Yo, squirt…Can we just do somethin' else?"

"But how's a turtle supposed to rest and relax without something to do?!"

Artemis smiled, sharing a glance with Leo.

"Why don't we hit the rooftops instead?"

"I'm game wit' that."

"Then let's go!"

--

Now, Artemis had flown before.

With Mitsukai, by Airbending, or even after being thrown, but THIS…

Flying with only the wind around you was so much BETTER…

Her wings, gold/silver and silky-soft, were large enough not only to support her, but someone else in the air.

Chi was the first test, and gripped Artemis's shell tightly.

She didn't like flying, or swimming, but she was the lightest of the group, and would put less strain on the massive wings.

The Earthbender would've pointed out how fragile the wings seemed if she hadn't seen how HARD they could be.

As Mikey said, they could be as strong and sharp as animantium.

The feathers would bristle, harden, sharpen, and, if the she-turtle moved fast enough, she could cut through metal with the large appendages.

The others were below them, going through a construction site like it was an obstacle course.

When the two turtles stopped, Artemis swooped down and landed, Chi shakily getting off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Mikey helped her stand up straight, rubbing her back.

She really DID look ready to throw up, but no one could blame her.

"Hey, look at that." Leo stated, and Artemis folded her wings behind her shell as she followed his gaze.

"Who's that?"

Chi managed to fight back her nausea enough to 'see' whoever it was.

"Whoever it is, they've sure got a Batman vibe goin' on…"

The cape billowed, and Mikey's eyes widened at the sight of another superhero.

"WHOA…Cape, mask, dark brooding presence…GOTTA be a superhero!"

"We got that much…" Chi muttered.

"It's pretty obvious…"

The figure jumped from the building across the street, and Leo's eyes widened.

"Or some wacko! Come on!"

Chi groaned as she clutched Artemis's shell, and the jade-skinned turtle flew into the air like a dart.

The black-clad superhero seemed to be chasing a truck, and Artemis weaved through alleys and fire escapes to keep hidden.

CHI, however, would have preferred a straight line…

"Why do ya gotta do this?"

"SH! We're being SNEAKY."

Chi glared at the back of the she-turtle's head, 'seeing' the smirk on the other's face…

"…I hate ya sometimes, ya know that?"

"I try…"

Mikey was saying something below, and she swooped down lower to hear.

"Remind you of anyone? A dark avenger on a quest for justice, perhaps?"

"No."

Bullets were fired at the superhero, and Artemis darted into the more-covered flying space to be safe.

"SURE he doesn't remind you of anyone?"

"No."

"Concealed identity? Casting his heroic shadow over the city he has sworn to protect? Relentless in his single-minded pursuit of dangerous villains?"

"…No."

"The Turtle Titan!"

…

"I thought it was so obvious…"

Artemis swooped up into the air, and Chi seemed confused.

"Turtle Titan?"

"Mikey's 'superhero' name…Don't ask."

"I REALLY don't wanna…"

Crimson eyes spotted her brothers going into an alley, and the truck going in through the other end.

'NO!'

Hurriedly dropping Chi roughly on the roof of a building, she swooped down to get them to safety, wings bristling and hardening.

Bullets were being fired, and the truck only sped up, so she landed in front of them, shell to the vehicle as her wings spread, deflecting the deadly projectiles.

She wrapped them around the two, shielding them, though Leo fought it.

He couldn't let her get hit by a truck!

Especially defending him!

Artemis, however, was surprised when something warm and hard grabbed her under her wings, pulling her out of the trucks path and onto the roof she'd left Chi on.

She relaxed her wings, releasing Mikey and Leo, and looked at the hero in surprise.

"You saved us…?"

But the hero seemed in pain, and she was immediately worried, and water glowed on her hands as she checked his side.

"You're hurt…You didn't have to."

"Why'd you risk your life for us?"

Chi joined them, feeling Mikey over to be sure he wasn't hurt.

"It's not your fight."

It seemed the pain was gone, the wounds mended, as the superhero stood up.

"And that truck?" Leo asked again.

"I need to know where it's going."

"Is it that important?" Chi questioned.

"Right now, following that truck means everything to me."

He ran to the edge of the building, ready to go.

"You should really call in some back-up!" Mikey shouted after him.

"I can't. This one's personal…"

He seemed to have disappeared, and Chi quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, MAYBE, just MAYBE, this guy is KINDA cool…" Leo admitted.

"I say we follow him." Artemis stated, wings bristling slightly in preparation for flight.

"…Let's go."

--

Taking down the two goons was easy enough, but Artemis tried not to acknowledge Mikey's ridiculousness as Chi snickered.

"Not that I don't appreciate the assist, but what are you four doing here?"

"Personally? I didn't want ya ta get in o'er yer 'ead." Chi admitted, arms folded.

"We have our own…TALENTS…that could make this MUCH easier for you." Artemis reasoned, wings spreading slightly.

"Hey, I bet roaming the city at night, you've heard of another superhero!"

"MIKEY…" Leo and Artemis groaned.

"He's REALLY good! Great, actually! Goes by the name of TURTLE TITAN!"

"…No, sorry."

Chi snickered louder behind her hand.

"I can't see, but I bet 'e looks like a dork right now…"

"And you'd be right."

The black-clad superhero went back to the window, and it perked Artemis's curiosity as she joined him.

"Mikey, take that stuff off."

"But he gets to wear HIS outfit!" Mikey whined to his older brother.

"MICHELANGELO."

"…Alright…Party-pooper…"

"Can you handle this trouble or not?"

Hun's muffled voice reached them, and Chi's eyes narrowed at the sound as Mikey and Leo joined Artemis.

"That voice sounds familiar…" Leo muttered.

"I'm not going to tolerate any more delays. You'd better get it together, Ruffington."

"Ruffington? What is he, a bag of chips?" Artemis stated sarcastically under her breath.

"Don't get your biceps in a bunch."

"Oh, THAT'S clever…"

"The other shipments will be arriving soon."

"You have until dawn to finish loading our barge. Do NOT disappoint us."

The large mountain of a man stepped into his car, though Chi wondered why he would park the damn thing there, and drove off.

"If Hun's involved…"

"Then that means the Shredder is, too."

Artemis's wings bristled at the thought, and Leo stroked the hardening feathers soothingly to relax her.

"The Shredder?"

"Oroku Saki. The current 'savior' of New York." Leo answered.

"Yeah, and who's the dweeb in the vest?" Mikey questioned.

"…His name's Ruffington. He and I go way back…Back when I used to be a New York City detective…Burying me in the department wasn't enough…Ruffington had to destroy my life, my reputation…and my honor."

That reminded Artemis of somebody…

"I intend to get it all back."

"Count us in." Leo stated.

They managed to get inside, Artemis folding her large wings tight in order to make herself smaller.

Chi followed them carefully through the rafters, though shakily, and held onto one of Artemis's wings in case she fell.

The Earthbender was BEYOND happy to be back on the ground, but turned her head as her eyes narrowed.

"All these crates…"

The caped superhero opened one, pulling out a strange weapon.

"What the heck is this thing?"

"A Triceraton cannon." Leo answered, looking a bit surprised.

"But it looks like Ruffington's made a few modifications…"

"They're selling these things on the street? How difficult is it to operate?"

"Easy. Just-."

Mikey pressed a button…

Why'd Mikey press a button?

Because he's Mikey…

The resulting blast disintegrated a whole wall, and Artemis smacked her forehead.

"MIKEY…"

BONK!!

"OW!! BABE…"

"Don't TOUCH anythin'!"

"Take them out!"

Bullets were fired, and Chi brought up a wall of earth to protect them from the shower of fast-moving metal.

Still, the boys jumped to a new hiding place as Artemis and her used the wall to stop the live fire permanently.

The cannon was fired again, and the jade-skinned turtle had to hold some earth up as it threatened to crush them.

Some goons came up behind Chi, as if suspecting she wouldn't see them coming…

How wrong they were, thinking her blindness made her ignorant…

They were struck by flying boulders, and the Earthbender's eyes narrowed as if challenging them to stand back up.

"Nice move, babe!" Mikey congratulated.

"It was nothin'…"

However, a stray blast hit the Triceraton Cannon, making it blow.

"Did you see where he went?" Artemis asked as the four teens made their way outside.

Her wings spread, bristling at the wind, when she spotted two strange figures.

"Who are they? Tweedle-dee and Tweetle-dumb?"

"Actually, they're Touch an' Go." Chi answered, sliding into a solid stance.

"Really?"

Crimson eyes narrowed, glaring at the two white-eyed men.

"So YOU two idiots beat up on my little bro and my dad? WELL…I hope you know what I'm going to do to you…"

She cracked her knuckles, wings spread full and looking imposing.

"And what are you going to do, little girl?" Mr. Go teased.

"Slap us around?"

She quirked an eye-ridge, a tell-tale smirk on her face.

"I'm not a sissy little girl that slaps people, boys. When I hit people, I hit them hard."

"Aren't they even UGLIER in person?"

"I'd have to agree…Even Casey looks better in comparison."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! BURN!!" Mikey cheered, high-threeing his sister.

"I've GOT to tell Casey that one!"

"Not April…That'll be unpleasant…"

"Aw, Michelangelo. It is good to see you again. I SO missed your subtle wit. Though it seems your lovely sister has perfected the art."

"Brown-nosing won't get you anywhere, pal. It'll just cause my fist to hit you harder."

"Mr. Touch, how about a special greeting for our witty friends?"

"Certainly, Mr. Go. How's this?"

A ROWBOAT…

The basturd threw a ROWBOAT…

A gust of air shattered it, and she glared as the wooden debris flew past her.

"Nice try, but a rowboat isn't exactly a DISCREET projectile…"

Chi brought up her hands, earth shifting ever so slightly under her…

"Splendid, Mr. Touch. But I'm not sure they got the point…"

At least three at once, and she tried to spin enough to make a hurricane.

It knocked two off-course, but the third found its mark on her plastron.

With a cry of stunned pain, she hit a wall, and it crumbled under her weight.

More rowboats joined the pile of debris, and Leo's eyes widened.

"ARTEMIS!"

Chi tried to defend the distracted turtle from Mr. Go, and succeeded only in being kicked back into a wall.

"So, little turtle-man. Where is your sharp tongue now?"

Something shifted, and Artemis rose from the debris, wings shaking off splinters as a cut bled from her shoulder.

Her eyes were fiery, angry, and she panted as she lifted her hands, encased in fire.

"I'm right here…"

A ball of fire kept the man back, and he saw the great blunder he'd made.

She was practically on FIRE with fury, seething at the attack, not only on herself, but her brothers and friends as well.

She was fast, Airbending pushing her beyond human limits to keep up with him, and her blows were much stronger, either enforced with Firebending or Earthbending.

Both Mr. Touch and Mr. Go were knocked back, and stared at the large-winged she-turtle.

"Now, you two are going to see what happens when you mess with my family…" She snarled, earth encasing her fists and burning like magma.

"I may not know why our employer is asking us to take you alive, but I suppose we can't disappoint…"

A large hand encased her wrist, and her wings flapped like a startled bird's before she lashed out with her other fist at Mr. Touch.

He seemed to be running on empty as she fought for her freedom…

"I believe it's time for a boost of energy, Mr. Go…"

"My dear Mr. Touch, once again, you have read my mind…"

Chi made a wall of earth between the two enemies, smirking.

"I don't think so, boys…"

As the two got around her earth-made structure, the two turtle brothers shared a glance and got between them.

"You're dedication to teamwork is a real inspiration!" Mikey teased.

"In fact, we've been working on a little teamwork of our own!"

Artemis kicked herself free, rolling backwards on her shell and coming up on her feet.

"Ready, Leo?"

"I'm on it, Mikey."

"Shuto! Back-fist strike! Front snap kick! Upper rising block! Double-kick counter! Again!"

The two men fell into the water, and Mikey grinned.

"And finish! Splendid work indeed, Mr. Leonardo!"

SMACK!!

BONK!!

"OW!! ARTIE…BABE…"

Both just smiled at him in amusement, still shaking their heads at his lousy accent…

However, Artemis noticed a helicopter heading straight for them…

"GET DOWN!"

Covering them all with her wings, she jumped behind some crates before fire and debris flew around them.

"Are you guys okay?" She panted.

"Yeah…Wait."

Leo looked around, worried.

"NOBODY?!"

But he was alright, so they hid as the firefighters and police came, and left through the sewers.

Chi was happy enough not to fly, and yawned sleepily as she rubbed her eye.

Mikey picked her up, chuckling as she started to doze and cuddle against him.

But they got home soon enough, and everyone was ready to go to sleep…

BUT…

Splinter stepped out of his room, looking surprised at seeing them all up.

"Oh, good. You are up. Now that you are rested, lets resume our workout."

Blank looks…

"I'm goin' ta bed…"

Mizu and Kasai stepped out, looking fully rested, and saw the twitch in Artemis's eye…

"Oh, no…"

"THAT'S IT! WHERE'S THE DAMN SUGAR!?"

"NO!!"

Let's just say ARTEMIS and SUGAR HIGH are NOT two words you want to use in the same sentence…

TRUST ME…


	55. Chapter 55

"Gentlemen, the name of the game is Ninjitsu Stealth and Heightened Senses

"Gentlemen, the name of the game is Ninjitsu Stealth and Heightened Senses."

"Or, as we like ta call it…"

"Hide and Seek!"

The three human girls seemed amused at that, following the turtles across the rooftops for their game.

Artemis grinned, flipping over her lover and grinning.

"Bet no one can find me!"

Don looked around in surprise at the empty rooftop, sharing a glance with his girlfriend…

"So…I guess this means we're 'it'…"

The two went off to search, and Artemis grinned from the shadows.

'Little cheaters…'

She followed them silently as they found the others, and jumped down behind them without a sound.

"BOO!"

Both jumped, whirling around to see her grinning face.

"ARTIE!" The pair whined, trying to calm their racing hearts.

"What? It's not my fault you two didn't find me."

Mikey grinned.

"Even against night-vision goggles, Artie is the QUEEN of Hide and Seek."

"Thank you, thank you!"

She mocked a bow, coming up with a flourish.

"Can't find me when I don't want to be found."

However, Raph was pretty eager to hurt Don for cheating…

Kasai got between them, looking pleading.

"Beating him up won't help, Raphie. Just…don't."

That seemed to cool him down, and he huffily crossed his arms over his plastron.

If it had been anyone else, there would have been an argument, and then, in most cases, a fight, but with Kasai it was simple.

Just ask him not to and he'll stop.

She seemed to calm him easily, just looking at him with those large doe-eyes colored a strange gold.

Don's Shell Cell began ringing, and he answered it only to get a strange ringing sound.

"Another wrong number…" He mumbled a bit irritably.

"Somebody keeps trying to fax me or something."

Helicopters started flying over them, making Chi cringe at the sudden loud noises as Mizu followed them with her eyes.

"What the SHELL?"

The eight teens headed off to follow the flying vehicles, seeing them over something in the park.

"Police copters?" Mizu suggested.

"Something's going down in the park…" Leo muttered.

"I can't quite make out what it is…Whoa." Don mumbled, binoculars to his eyes.

"Triceratons?"

Everyone's eyes widened, and Mikey reached for the binoculars.

"Uh…Don?"

Helicopters lifted the destroyed spacecrafts into the air, and Mizu bit her lip.

"Some kind of Foot activity, probably…"

"Let's check it out." Leo stated.

--

"It's some kin' 'a salvage operation…" Chi mumbled.

"Look at all that alien tech they're grabbin'…"

"Something's not right…" Leo muttered.

Artemis couldn't argue, eyes narrowing.

Kasai fidgeted, still feeling uncomfortable in the shadows, as Mizu watched everything closely.

"Yeah…They're cleaning everything up." Don muttered.

Artemis shook her head, looking up at the trees as a familiar pressure built under her shell…

"No…Something's just not RIGHT…"

Taking the hint, Chi lifted her hands as Foot ninja surrounded them.

"Foot ninja. Good, I could use a work out!"

Mizu brought water out of the trees to her aid, and Kasai held up her hands as she watched the ninja warily.

"We'll be lucky if we even break a sweat!"

Artemis spun, knocking two bladed chains off-course and jumping up to deliver a roundhouse kick.

Mizu whipped the water around, slapping ninja across the faces and knocking others off their feet.

Chi seemed to be doing rather well herself, moving the earth to disturb her enemies balance, bringing up columns to smack them in the wrists or back, and even palming some in the chest when they got close enough.

Kasai seemed to be purely on the defensive, weaving around blades and chains and limbs in almost inhuman positions.

She was fast, moving among them like a flash of red, when one managed a lucky kick to her face.

Flinching at the pain as a bruising cut formed on her cheek, she tried to catch her breath as the ninja raised a naginata above her.

Closing her eyes and expecting the familiar pain of a blade entering her skin, the Firebender was surprised at an angry roar and Raph tackling the ninja sai-first.

"R-Raph…"

"Are ya 'kay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

She wiped at her cheek, immediately jumping to her feet and kicking a ninja in the face.

"Th-They just caught m-me off-guard…"

Chi 'watched' that with a bit of curiosity, but moved away when she realized Mikey was in danger of having a tree branch smack into his shell.

Moving him out of the way easily enough, she brought up earth spikes to stop the ninja from advancing.

"Is it just me, or are we breaking a sweat?" Don asked after being kicked to the ground plastron-first.

Mizu brought up an ice-tipped whip, spinning around to keep the ninja back as she drew more water from the ground.

"They're better than they were before…" She admitted.

Artemis jumped up, landing on a tree branch and pulled her hands up.

'Let's see how this works…'

With a sweep of her arm, a huge root smacked into five unsuspecting Foot soldiers, and another moved up to stop shuriken from striking her.

One tried to come at her from behind, but she whipped around, air smacking him away with a mighty gust.

Kasai spun, fire barely escaping her fingers, and the ninja jumped back as she darted through the smoke, landing swift punches and kicks.

"Uh, guys!"

She stopped, fire still on her skin…

"I'm sweatin' now!"

The red-banded turtle was surprised when a burst of fire knocked the katana-wielding ninja out of the air, and watched Kasai as she snapped the chain after it heated under her palms.

"Are you okay?"

Stutter gone now thanks to the adrenaline, she looked up at him with a fire in her eyes as the chains slacked and fell free.

"I'm fine…"

'An' ya look damn HOT.'

That thought surprised him a bit, since it was unexpected, but he was soon back in reality as the ninja continued to attack.

"Whoa! These guys are a LOT tougher than I remember!"

"Better trained, too!" Don added.

Chi knocked two ninja back, catching the 'chucks as they flew from their hold.

"Then ya better try 'arder, squirt." She returned, throwing the orange-banded turtle his weapons back.

Mizu froze the ground under some ninjas feet, and brought it up like snow in order to freeze them down.

"This is taking longer than it needs to!" Artemis agreed, bending trees to guard herself and her brothers from shuriken and weaponry.

"They're fighting style seems awfully familiar…" She muttered.

The sound of helicopters caught everyone's attention, and everyone disappeared once they returned the clearing to a more normal state.

Lights danced across the grass, and Artemis crouched in the leaves, eyes narrowed.

"Since when do police choppers patrol Foot operations?" Mikey asked from the safety of a bridges underbelly.

"Uh, guys? Can someone please tell me what the SHELL that was all about?"

Mizu shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe they were protecting the site…"

"Maybe…"

Artemis jumped down to join them, eyes narrowed a bit angrily.

"But something's…OFF…"

"Two words. Alien-Technology." Raph stated.

"Tons of it is lying around after the big invasion…But why would those ninja want alien technology?" Kasai asked curiously, obviously confused.

"The Shredder's an Utrom-."

"With the hots for Artie-!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"-Who wants to either control the world or get OFF this planet and control the galaxy."

"And wants Artie to be his sex toy!"

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

BONK!!

"OW!!"

"When I hit you once, SHUT UP!"

"I bet he's got all the paperwork…" Mizu muttered.

"When ya got 'nough money, ya'd be surprised at what ya can get…" Chi muttered as the group jumped down a grate into the sewers.

'Well, I hope he's not planning on getting anything else…'

"Whatever the Shredder's up to with that alien tech, it can't be good…" Leo noted, holding his lover's hand comfortingly.

She often didn't show it, but Artemis was always a little rattled by anything even closely related to the Shredder, and would require comfort.

"The question is, how can we stop it?"

"The old wooden clog in the machine. Sabotage." Don answered.

"You mean break stuff?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"NOW yer talkin' words I understand!" Raph stated.

Chi smirked, closing her eyes.

"This shouldn't be hard…"

"Those copters we saw were heading towards the waterfront." Mizu informed.

"Let's check it out." Leo ordered, and everyone sped up into a run.

They spotted the downed tri-base surrounded by Foot, but Chi refused to swim.

"I can't see in the damn water." She explained, brow furrowed.

"Just go 'head wit'out me, Mike. If anythin' happens, just call."

Kasai seemed equally uncomfortable, but didn't object.

"I-It's just…"

She looked away in embarrassment…

"I-I don't kn-know how t-to swim…"

Artemis smiled softly.

"That's alright. I didn't think Bishop would teach you. But you can stay on Raph's back until we get there."

The red-banded turtle was about to ask why SHE didn't, but she beat him with the answer.

"You're stronger than I am, so it shouldn't be a problem."

She quirked an eye-ridge at him, as if daring him to challenge her logic, and he huffed a bit at that.

"Artemis, 1162, boys…0…"

"I know the score." He grumped as Kasai climbed onto his shell.

"Can we GO?" Mizu asked impatiently, and the water beneath the pipe swirled a bit.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Don soothed, a hand on her arm.

"We're ready."

They jumped in, and Chi closed her eyes, settling down for a long wait as she heard them move farther away…

Once closer to the tri-base, Mizu managed to still the water around them.

"The Foot are already here…"

"Let's see if we can slow down their salvage operation…"

"Permanently…"

Artemis grinned.

"OH, am I going to enjoy this…"

Kasai prayed that her inner fire wouldn't go out, what with her unnatural closeness to water, and held her breath as the others swam down to get up inside the tri-base.

The Firebender was happy enough to pull herself onto relatively-dry ground, and breathed deeply as the others followed her.

"Come on, darlin'."

Grateful, she accepted the held as the group trekked through the topsy-turvy hallways.

"Everything's upside down in here…" Artemis muttered, trying to stretch her senses.

Her 'sight' through Earthbending was becoming more acute, but that sense didn't have a very wide radius.

"Elevator going down!" Mikey exclaimed, using his 'chucks to speed down a 'pipe'.

"MIKEY!" Mizu scolded, barely dodging his flying feet.

Said feet were grabbed by an irritated jade-skinned she-turtle, and she glared at her youngest brother.

"Do I have to tell you we're not supposed to make noise? Because WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE NOISE!"

"…Got it, Artie. Crystal clear. No noise. Clear as day. Can you let me go now?"

After a moment, she did so, and his shell smacked against a door before he fell down.

Mizu used her Waterbending to get ice between the two tightly-closed doors, and managed to force them open.

Boxes of explosives were inside, and Kasai wondered how they hadn't blown up beforehand…

"Whoa…Check out the armory. We can have a heck 'a a Fourth 'a July with THESE fireworks."

"Know what I think? We just found a way to keep the tri-base tech out of the Shredder's hands." Leo stated.

Moving further down the shaft, they looked down at a strange glowing object, surrounded by…

"Foot."

"Industrious little monkeys, I'll give 'em that…"

"So that's what they're after…" Don muttered, and Mizu looked a bit confused.

"What is that?"

"The tri-base power core."

"Doesn't look so dangerous to me." Mikey stated.

"You can't judge things by how they appear." Artemis scolded lightly.

"As a ninja, you must see beneath the underneath."

"There's enough juice in that thing to wipe out the entire city! …Most of New Jersey, too…"

The power core was being lifted into the air by ropes and wires, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"All the more reason to stop them from taking it…"

"We can take 'em out easy. They're not ninja, just flunkies."

Raph jumped down, and the others soon followed.

Those 'flunkies' sure were good with chains…

"You were SAYING, tough guy?"

"Don't start, princess…"

"They sure don't fight like flunkies!" Mizu noted, bringing water up to defend herself from a katana before pushing it towards her opponent and knocking him off the beam.

"No! They fight like Karai!"

Artemis almost flared, kicking one roughly in the chest and jumping up to kick him across the face.

"Wait, you're saying KARAI trained these flunkies?"

Mizu stopped the chainsaw after it cut through Don's Bo staff, and concentrated before pulling it apart.

Kasai was jumping across beams, dodging chains and katana blades, and turned around mid-jump to throw a burst of fire at her pursuers.

"I guess she's still working for the Shredder…" Artemis grumbled, spinning to make a small hurricane.

"Lucky us…" Raph replied.

Leo cut the suspended power core so it would fall back where it had originally been, and there was a loud sound as it slid into place.

"Do you need to do that any louder?" Artemis teased, jumping down.

"Hey, careful with that thing! Unless you want to vaporize everything within a hundred mile radius!" Don scolded.

"But what can we do to keep them from coming back for it?" Artemis asked, a hand on the strange pyramid of jade.

"We'll need something to short out it's circuitry…Something like…"

A drop of water hit the open glowing interior, and sparked.

Mizu jumped down to join them, and both Waterbender's shared a look.

"We should've known…"

"We're going to need a lot…" Don muttered.

"You have two master Waterbenders to help. I think we can manage."

They headed back to the shaft and started pulling out explosive charges.

"A few well-placed charges should open the floodgates and cover the power core."

"By the time we're done, there won't be any alien tech left to salvage." Leo agreed.

Once all the explosives were in place, Don set the timer.

"I set the timer for one trigon. About ten minutes, by my calculations…"

"Plenty of time for us to get out." Leo noted.

A strange noise, and everyone looked up.

"Or fer someone else ta get in…" Raph growled.

Three strange robots walked in through the hole in the wall, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"They look like Karai…"

Water started rippling under her hands, but she clenched her fists, smirking.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought…"

Mizu took a step back, and water came up to her waiting hands at the sight of the large robots.

Kasai had jumped, and fire had come to her hands in her anxiety.

"Well…this is something new…" Don noted.

The three robots charged, katana, naginata, and chain raised for combat.

The damn robots were good, Artemis would give them that…

Dodging the attacks like the wind, she dug deep into her training and jumped up, doing a hurricane kick.

Air reinforced her attack like a blade, going straight through the chest.

Mizu was having troubles of her own, trying to avoid that nasty chain as it tried to catch around her neck and choke her.

Water moved around her in octopus tentacles, knocking the weapon away and slashing at the robot.

Kasai was trying not to get run through, and grabbed the naginata as it threatened to slash open her side.

The metal began to melt under her heated palms, and the robot tried to kick her away.

Jumping over the metal limb, she snapped the softened weapon in half and managed to stab it through the robots neck.

"We REALLY don't have time fer this!"

"We noticed!" Artemis replied.

"Guys, follow me!" Don shouted, moving up the wall.

"We need to get the shell out of here before those explosives blow!"

Mizu stopped a robot from cutting her boyfriend's head off, breathing heavily.

"You guys go first. We'll hold them off."

"But-!"

"GO!"

With ice, she pulled the robot down and smacked it into the ground.

"We'll be fine." Artemis promised, grabbing a chain and pulling on it harshly.

The robot couldn't hold its ground, and she kneed it in the face.

Artemis stood back, calling for her friends.

"Stand behind me!"

She brought up a wall of earth before the explosives went off…

"RUN!" She ordered, throwing the rock at the three advancing robots.

Everyone was doing just that, trying to get out of there before the whole place burst into flame.

Water was racing after them like a flood, but Mizu slowed its advance with a wall of ice.

Unfortunately, the wall wasn't strong enough, and even the robots were swept away in the current.

Kasai struggled to keep her head above water, and was grateful when someone caught hold of her.

They were back with the power core, and the room was steadily filling as everyone gasped for breath.

"You guys alright?" Leo managed.

"Fine."

"We're swell."

"I'd feel a WHOLE lot better if we could get out of this stinking tri-base!"

"For once…I agree with Mikey…" Artemis admitted.

"Come on, up here!" Mizu called, already starting to climb up a beam-made structure to reach the hole in the ceiling above.

"It's the only way out of the chamber!"

"Hurry up! Before the water fries the power core!"

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, DONNIE!"

"Sorry, Artie…"

Smoke and steam rose after them once they at the top, and it made everyone speed up the pace.

Unfortunately, the robots were there to try and stop them…

Artemis took care of them with an Airbending Slice, and everyone jumped up.

Two robots splashed into the water, and the jade-skinned turtle ground her teeth.

'Time to fly…'

A crack that still brought pain up her spine, and her wings unfurled, sending her into the sky.

Whistling loudly into the night air, calling her Sky Bison, she was startled when the last robot jumped at her from behind.

"Get OFF!"

She panicked, wings flapping as she tried to hold up the sudden extra weight.

Leo jumped up, digging his katana into the robot's back on instinct.

Even if it had been the real Karai, he wouldn't have hesitated.

Real or not, she was threatening his mate, and he wouldn't stand for it.

Artemis stabilized as the robot fell free, hitting the steaming water, and caught hold of Leo.

"Thanks, love…"

"It's alright…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

But he saw the slight bruise on her already-bitten shoulder from the blow, and the scrapes that were beginning to bleed…

"We have to get the others."

"Let's go, before we find ourselves going down with the ship!"

Everyone jumped up and out of the hole, and the gold-banded turtle managed to help them into the shaft as her wings folded.

The base was tilted more, but the group tried not to let it hinder their progress.

Unfortunately, the two robots they'd thought were down were working perfectly fine…

Suddenly, the robots sparked, falling into the open room of explosives…

"It's about time we caught a break!"

"Are you out of your shell?! Those sparking Karaibots just fell into a room of Triceraton explosives!"

A dome of fire surrounded them as Kasai's eyes widened.

"RUN!"

Everyone ran, the force of the explosion sending them faster as the heat was held at bay, and they jumped out into the open air.

Artemis spread her wings, swooping down to catch Kasai, as the smoke and heat came out in a pillar.

Flying quickly, the crimson-eyed turtle looked back as the tri-base sank under the rolling water…

"WHOA…"

She swooped down as a speedboat came up to the others, and Kasai clung to her back as the boat stopped, showing Karai.

"Karai, what is that status of the turtles?" Shredder's voice said over her intercom system.

Artemis stilled her belled tail from bristling, and narrowed her eyes as a challenge.

"…No, my lord. I'm afraid they got away…"

She drove off, and the jade-skinned turtle relaxed as Mitsukai flew towards them, Chi on her back.

Lifting the others onto the shaggy back, Artemis kept passing glances to where the older kunoichi had gone…

'Maybe she's not SO bad…But I still don't like her…'


	56. Chapter 56

Chi ALWAYS wondered why the turtles had to be all 'fancy' as they tried to get to the front door of the antique shop

I couldn't help myself! I'm almost done with my other short story, so I thought 'why not?'. I hope you guys don't mind the short chapter. I'm writing the next one as fast as I can.

--

Chi ALWAYS wondered why the turtles had to be all 'fancy' as they tried to get to the front door of the antique shop.

Sure, her and the other human girls could just walk in, but were all those fancy flips necessary?

Still, at least they made it…

"April! Anybody home?"

Artemis seemed uneasy at the strange silence, and the Earthbender narrowed her eyes.

"She isn't in 'ere…"

"Where is she, then?" Mizu wondered, looking around.

There was a scream, and the girls were already running for the back.

The building rattled, pipes shook, and the air crackled with fire as three prepared themselves to fight, and Artemis took the lead, speeding up to get out into the alley faster.

"APRIL!!"

Chi stopped, however, and growled under her breath.

"What is it?"

"The bonehead…"

The other three shared a glance…

"Casey…"

Leo screwed a light bulb back in, showing April holding a bat over Casey's head.

"Yo, bonehead. Head hurt?" Artemis teased.

"Easy, April! It's only me!"

"Casey?! What the heck are you doing?!"

"That's what WE'D like to know…" Mizu agreed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. We nearly 'ad heart attacks 'cause 'a ya!" Chi added.

"That has to be the dumbest thing on the LIST of dumbest things anyone could ever do!"

"Not really…It's not as bad as the time Mikey spray painted Raph's name all over my room and stole my secret stash of white chocolate…"

"What were you thinking?!" April demanded, silently storing the she-turtle's information away.

"I'm thinkin' I'm just glad that's a whiffle bat…"

"NO! I mean WHY would you do such a thing?!"

"Ya ASKED me ta, 'member?"

Silence…

"Why the SHELL would she ask you to sneak up on her in a dark alley?" Artemis questioned.

"That DOES seem unlikely…" Kasai agreed.

"I did NOT!"

"Sure ya did! Ya was braggin' 'bout yer ninja fightin' skills, and I said I should sneak up on ya sometime an' see how good ya was. An' ya said that sounded like an interestin' idea."

"…Casey…"

"Yeah, Artie?"

SMACK!!

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"…So, how are you guys doing?"

The girls blinked at the sudden change in topic, then smiled in understanding.

"I was about to make hot chocolate. I can easily make enough for nine."

Everyone was happy enough to join her, but April was MORE than happy to shut the door on Casey's face…

With a smile on her face, Artemis led the way upstairs to the apartment.

The girl's branched off, heading into April's room to have some 'girl time'.

If it wasn't for that, they would hardly spend any personal time together.

When asked what they talked about, Artemis would just shrug her brothers off and say, "I promised I wouldn't tell."

Chi would be a bit…rougher…

"I ain't tellin' anybody. They trust me, an' I ain't gettin' in trouble wit' 'em."

Mizu was ever the master of changing the flow of a conversation…

"Oh, nothing. But aren't you working on something?"

Kasai would get flustered and blush, and try to get away from the conversation.

"I-I don't kn-know what y-you're talking a-about! I g-gotta go!"

Mikey tried to listen at the door, but it suddenly opened.

He was met with an irritated-looking Artemis, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Artie…"

"Move AWAY from the door, or I'll personally rip your shell off and hang it on my wall."

"…Alrighty then! I'm OUTTA here!"

He ran, and the gold-banded turtle sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'll get the hot chocolate, guys."

"Hurry back." Mizu stated, hugging a pillow.

Nodding, the crimson-eyed turtle closed the door, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, April." She greeted, picking up the four cups.

Balancing two on her palms and two more on her shoulders, she carefully headed back, a bit proud that she could still look 'sexy' while doing it.

Leo could never hide his stares from her…

Opening the door and closing it again, she was glad that she was relieved of the cups.

Settling down and nursing her drink, she smiled as the others started chattering.

"SO…how 'bout ya an' Raph?"

Chi smirked a bit at the blush and shy smile on the other girls face.

"What about us?"

Mizu smiled knowingly.

"Oh, we know you guys have a thing for each other."

The blush deepened, and Kasai almost didn't keep eye contact.

"Th-There's nothing going on…"

"Kasai, I know my brother pretty well. I know all of them as well as they know themselves. Maybe better. And I know he really cares about you."

Kasai looked unsure, rubbing the inside of her wrists.

"I just…don't think I deserve him…"

"What kinda nonsense is that?" Chi demanded, eyes narrowing.

"That's ridiculous!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

The Firebender fidgeted, a bit shaken at the shout.

"I-I just can't help that feeling…"

Artemis took the hold of the girl's shoulders, looking serious.

"That's Bishop talking. Whatever he said to you isn't true."

Crimson eyes locked with gold, holding them.

"You're a sweet, beautiful, big-hearted girl that any guy would be lucky to have."

"A-Artemis…"

Mizu put an arm around the Firebender's shoulders, smiling reassuringly.

"You're a good person, and you deserve a good life."

"An' if anybody tells ya otherwise, I'll beat 'em up good!"

Kasai smiled at the thought, but still shook her head.

"I'm just lucky enough to be with all of you…"

"What have I told you? We're family. Sisters."

"I know…I-I just…"

Gold, doe-eyes seemed to sparkle with tears…

"I-I've just…I-I haven't had a family for so long…"

"Well, yer wit' us now."

Chi smirked.

"An' yer stuck fer life."

"B-But…Bishop…"

"We won't let him hurt you ever again." Mizu promised.

"I swear on my honor that I'll protect you." Artemis agreed.

"I'd rather die than let any of you get hurt…"

"Same 'ere." Chi added, joining the close hugs.

"Then its settled. All for one and one for all. If one of us goes down, we all go down."

"Of course. Sisterhood."

Kasai smiled hugely, gathering all three into a hug.

"Thank you…"

Someone knocked on the door, and the four separated, the gold/red-haired girl wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah?" Artemis called.

"Love, we're going soon."

"Alright."

Standing, the jade-skinned turtle stretched her arms, heading for the door.

"Artie."

She stopped, looking back at the three benders.

"…We'll 'lways be there fer ya…"

A small smile…

"I know…"

--

"Darlin'?"

"I…feel like I need to tell you something…"

Raph felt, deep inside, that he really didn't want to know…

"A'right…"

The Firebender led him into his room, where they would have privacy…

"What's wron'?"

"…There's something I need to show you…"

She'd been wearing a sweatshirt lately, and pulled up the sleeves.

Tilting her underarms up, the light caught on the shimmering scars.

A strange anger filled his veins with fire, and he bit back the automatic reaction to yell.

"Did ya…?"

"No."

She seemed so…scared?

"Not me…"

It clicked, like the pieces had come together with a spark of electricity…

As gently as he could manage, he took hold of her wrist, his other hand running over the pale scars.

She seemed to shudder under the touch, but didn't pull away.

"…Why?"

It was a simple enough question, but the answer was a bit more complex…

"I don't remember…"

His grip tightened, but instead of the original reaction of fear, she felt comforted.

"No, I mean…why'd ya show me?"

He figured this would be too sensitive a topic for her, that she wouldn't want to talk about it with him…

"…I…"

Kasai couldn't seem to keep eye contact…

"…I thought you should know…"

She gently pulled her arm free, backing up…

"I-If you don't want to b-be around me anymore, I-I'll understand…"

"Darlin'."

She was surprised by a hug, taking in his strong scent…

"I just…Ya mean a lot ta me, Kasai…I didn't thin' ya'd tell me somethin' like this…"

Relaxing, she wrapped her arms around his shell and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I-I would have said something s-sooner…I was j-just scared…"

"It's a'right…"

Hesitantly, still unsure of himself, he put a hand on her hair, taking in her scent.

Something like cherry blossoms and fresh rain, but it was soft.

"…Just…Don't let go…"

Tightening his grip, he closed his eyes…

"I promise, darlin'…"


	57. Chapter 57

"MAN…There's nothing like the Big Apple at Christmas time…"

"MAN…There's nothing like the Big Apple at Christmas time…"

"Yeah…It freezes yer butt like nothin' else…"

The normally-orange-banded turtle smiled at his girlfriend's characteristic moody disposition as she rubbed her arms.

She had on an over-sized jacket and snow pants, along with heavy boots.

It only slightly impaired her 'vision', and, though it made her awfully uncomfortable, she went for him on this walk.

"You know, babe…You look beautiful in the snow."

She blushed a bit, still trying to look serious as she ran a gloved hand through her spiky hair, freeing some snowflakes.

"An' ya look better wit'out yer mask…"

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her waist, helping heat her smaller body.

Her petite, naturally small size made her susceptible to the cold, and she'd barely gotten over a fever not a few days ago.

A snowball hit the turtle in the back, and Chi chuckled as he turned to glare at a little boy.

"Sorry, mister. I wasn't aiming at you. I was trying to hit Jimmy."

"Don't be so rough on 'em, Mike."

"…Tell you what, kid, if you let me borrow your sled for a bit, we'll call it even."

They shook hands on it, and Chi watched from the bottom of a hill as he played through the snow.

OH, but he made a bad landing…

"I'll give ya an eight fer enthusiasm, but ya better work on yer landin', squirt…"

"So…did I do good?"

"…So, ya gonna make a snow-turtle?"

"…Thanks, babe…"

She smirked, almost a smile…

"Hey, mister, you do some sick tricks."

The kids came up to retrieve their sled.

"You're alright."

"'E'd better be." Chi joked.

"YEP…Best town in the world…ESPECIALLY at Christmas…"

The Earthbender plopped down beside him on the mound of snow.

"Well…Christmas is a'right…"

He took hold of her hand, grinning…

"You'll love it, babe."

She smiled…

Until he pulled her face-first into the cold snow…

"MIKE!"

She lifted her head at a soft meow, and Mikey followed her example, spotting a little orange and white kitten.

"Aw, poor guy…All alone out here in the cold…"

The un-masked turtle patted the poor little feline, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"No collar…"

Chi tilted her head, and picked up the little kitten.

He was warm in her hands, and she felt the purr vibrate through her skin.

"'E's cute, I guess…"

The kitten nuzzled her, and she held it close to her chest.

Opening her jacket a bit, she nestled it against her heart for warmth before buttoning her jacket up a bit.

"Maybe we can find him a home." Mikey stated, tickling the little creature's head.

"Yeah…maybe…"

--

Artemis smiled a bit, beating her wings gently as she hung decorations on the high ceilings.

Kasai was lighting candles, and even started a fire in the fireplace Don had managed to install.

Mizu was looking for the tree holder, and filled it with water as the elevator doors opened.

April and Casey came in, the later holding the pine tree alone.

"April, you have returned."

"With the tree, as promised."

The red-head smiled, hearing Artemis whistle a merry Christmas tune as she flew around the high ceiling before swooping down.

"We had to go to three lots. They were all sold out."

"Hey, don't mind me…I don't need 'elp or nothin'…"

Artemis helped, and Raph jumped down to take some of the weight as they carefully headed for where Mizu was.

Once the trunk was settled into place, everyone breathed out.

"I think we had best start cooking dinner." Splinter mused.

"Count me in. Cooking the holiday dinner is almost as fun as eating it." April agreed.

"That's not what Mikey would say." Leo joked, rolling out the blanket under the tree.

"Wait for me!" Artemis stated, putting down a box of decorations.

"I need to start on my special white-chocolate cupcakes."

Three brothers almost started drooling…

"Guys, save your saliva for dinner…"

Leo smiled, putting an arm around her waist.

"How'd I get so lucky to have a girl like you?"

"…You're already getting the first one, love…"

"YES."

Rolling her eyes, she headed for the kitchen with April and Splinter.

Kasai smiled, following after them.

"Don't forget me! I wanted to make my special hot sauce stuffing!"

Mizu shrugged, reaching up to try and place a silver bell higher up on the tree.

Yelping a bit in surprise when she was suddenly lifted into the air by her hips, blue eyes looked down at laughing dark ones.

"Could you not scare me next time, sweetie? I almost had a heart attack…"

"Sorry, honey."

She still smiled, hanging the bell.

Turning in his hold, she kissed him as she was pulled down.

"…There's kissing everywhere…" Artemis noted, smiling from the kitchen.

"Where's Mikey? I'm startin' ta worry 'bout that bozo. 'E's been gone all day wit' Chi."

"I'm sure he's fine. Especially if Chi's with him." The gold-banded turtle assured.

"She wouldn't let him get into any trouble."

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve. Even Mikey couldn't get in trouble on a night like tonight." Don stated.

"Unless he stops by the toy store…AGAIN…"

"Don't be a Grinch, love." Artemis teased.

"I'm sure the toy store is an important stop on his walk of holiday cheer."

--

"I…I can't take it!"

Chi rolled her eyes, leaning her back on the foggy glass.

"It's a toy store, Mike. Shouldn't ya be a bit ol' fer toys?"

"NEVER!"

Smiling a bit at the comedic moment, she patted the kitten in her jacket.

He was rattling off the awesome toys in the windows, emphasizing on the ones he wanted to get for Christmas, though the store was closed.

The little kitten meowed, and Mikey grinned.

"That's right, Klunk. You don't mind if I call you Klunk, do you?"

He scratched its little head, smiling.

"I always wanted a cat named Klunk."

"No, get back!"

The shouts from the back alley seemed muffled, and Chi's eyes narrowed.

"Trouble."

Both looked around the corner, and the blind Earthbender tuned in her sensitive ears to the conversation.

"What do you want?"

"Just yer truck."

"An' all the little Orphan Aliens in it."

"Ya can't take this truck! All these toys are being donated to the Brown's Children Home! Have a heart, will ya? It's Christmas!"

"And that's why we're giving ourselves this truck."

"In the spirit 'a givin', I guess I oughtta give ya stupid Purple Dragons somethin', don't ya think?"

They turned, eyes widening, and she smirked.

"So 'ere's a butt-whoopin', Earthbendin' style."

They panicked, and the earth rumbled as she caught the wheels and skewered the sides.

The gangsters may have been toting Triceraton blasters, but they were acting more like little kids caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Mikey got ready to join, grinning.

'About time to give them some coal in their stockings…'

--

"Raph, what's with the butterfly swords?"

"Just trimmin' the tree."

A few swipes later…

"MAN, I'm good…I should've been a barber."

Mizu rolled her eyes, using her Waterbending to position some of the branches better.

"Christmas cookies are in the oven. Who wants to lick the bowl?" Don asked, holding up the messy bowl.

Mizu popped some into her mouth, smiling, but stopped when Raph grabbed the bowl, noisily slurping the batter.

"This is SWEET. Normally, Mikey hogs all the good stuff."

Kasai smiled, wiping some of the batter off his cheek with her finger.

"I'm glad you like it, Raphie."

"Shouldn't we go looking for Mikey?" Leo wondered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Artemis assured, glad her cupcakes were in the oven as well.

"Chi wouldn't let him do anything she couldn't get him out of."

--

Mikey jumped down, kicking some in the face and jumping away as Chi brought up a column of earth to send the Purple Dragon into the air.

One aimed it's gun at Mikey's back, but it was too late when he noticed…

Thing was, Chi notices everything…

Metal bullets literally stopped in midair, and condensed into a ball before flying back at the gangsters.

It hit them all in the faces, ricocheting like a pinball, and came back to stop in the Earthbender's palm.

Once they got back up, they fired again, and she spread the metal like a shield as Mikey ran for the driver's seat.

Unfortunately, it didn't quite work out that way…

As the gang members drove away with the truck, Chi went to make sure the blue-eyed turtle was alright.

"Come on, babe! We've got to catch them!"

She nodded, bringing up a platform of earth and moving it forward.

Mikey guided her, and she managed to throw them onto the roof.

Gripping it tight, she tried to soothe a knocked-about Klunk as the truck swerved, attempting to dislodge them.

Mikey fell back, his hold on the metal not nearly as strong, but he managed to catch a cable in the back, and was 'skiing' behind the truck.

Gripping the metal and making footholds, Chi inched her way towards the front of the truck.

The vehicle suddenly stopped, lurching enough to cause Mikey to skid under it and come out in the front, and Chi to nearly fly into the air.

The windshield was busted, and Mikey went all ninja to avoid the bullets as Chi raised her hands.

Slamming them into the metal roof, she peeled it back, and the Purple Dragons looked up in surprise.

"Hello, boys."

A smirk played across her lips as metal curled around her clenched fists…

"Min' if I join ya?"

Mikey managed to dodge the bullets, getting in the back with the Little Orphan Alien dolls, as Chi stopped them, knocking the guns from their hands with well-placed punches.

Still, she wasn't about to lose Mikey over this, and soon joined him in the back, molding the bullets into a heavy spiked bracelet.

Flipping it experimentally over her knuckles, she smirked.

'I'm gonna enjoy this…'

They hid at first, when the two gang members went to 'take care of them'.

It was actually rather comical when she swung the heavy doors in their faces.

"Merry Christmas, boys. I got you something. It's a kick in the stomach! I hope you like it!"

Chi stepped back, enjoying the show as Mikey beat on the two idiots.

The truck took off, but the two managed to jump inside, helping each other grab more secure holds.

It swerved, and Chi managed to crumple the metal with the force of her hold.

Mikey yelled at someone who had barely missed the truck to call the police, flapping at the door.

Climbing along the outside like monkeys, Chi kept herself close to the metal as he tried to knock them against cars.

Mikey managed to use the other vehicles as a way to jump to the driver's side.

"I think this is where YOU get off!"

The man was thrown out as Mikey took the wheel, and Chi slid into the passenger seat.

Klunk meowed, purring and licking her face to make her smile, and she turned to the un-masked turtle.

"Ya know, I gotta 'member how hot it is when ya kick ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now WATCH THE ROAD!"

"AH!"

Another car was racing for them, probably to retrieve the toys, and Chi closed her eyes, breathing out.

"What would Raph do in a situation like this?!"

"Play Chicken!!"

Hitting the gas, Mikey went full-throttle towards the flame-designed car.

The other car sharply turned away from them, but was soon chasing after them from behind.

'What do we gotta do ta get a break?!'

--

April and Don were setting the table, and Artemis was making sure nothing was burning in the kitchen, when Raph and Casey returned with their guests.

"Sorry 'bout the blindfolds, folks. Matters 'a security an' all that jazz."

"Nice to know the safety of this lair doesn't matter much to you…" Mizu muttered playfully, punching him in the arm.

"You know I can see through this blindfold with my X-ray vision, right?"

"It's the principle of the thing." Artemis joked.

"It's nice to meet you, Silver Sentry."

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" April greeted.

"And happy Kwanza! Thank you all for inviting us."

"You are all welcome in our home."

"So where's my sidekick? Where's the Turtle Titan?"

"I'm sure he's out having a romantic evening with his girl." Artemis joked.

"But he'll be back soon, I'm sure."

--

"MIKE, THEY HAVE A ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

"What am I gonna do-WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

"…Nothin'."

Confused at first, he saw her close her eyes, bringing up her hands.

She'd told him how hard it was to Earthbend without actually TOUCHING the earth, but she could manage if she focused hard enough…

A wall of earth erupted behind them, and the rocket exploded against its hard surface.

Though the Purple Dragons didn't stop chasing them, Chi tried to bring up asphalt spikes to blow out their tires, and Mikey got a bright idea…

The truck lurched to a stop, and the other car crashed into them heavily, rolling and flipping away from them.

"…DAMN…"

Mikey kept driving, grinning.

"Tailgaters…"

--

Artemis tapped Leo on the shoulder with her wing, grinning hugely.

"…What are you planning?"

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned innocently.

"…Christmas pranks?"

"Not this time." The jade-skinned turtle answered.

"Then what?"

Still looking innocent and happy as could be, she pointed above them.

Following the general direction, the blue-banded turtle spotted what she was gesturing towards.

"Mistletoe?"

"Lots and LOTS of mistletoe…"

Catching her drift, he smiled.

"OH…"

"And I thought you'd catch on faster…"

The crimson-eyed turtle pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They only broke apart when the blue glow of a portal caught their attention, and everyone turned to see who would come through.

The light dimmed to reveal the Daimyo, Usagi, and Gen, his rhino friend.

"It is an honor to be in your home, Splinter-sensei."

"The honor is all mine." Splinter assured.

"Hello, Leonardo-san. I got you something."

A sword…

"A sword? Wicked! I got you something, too."

Another sword…

"A sword? What an amazing gift."

"Nice letter-openers, boys. Now where's the free chow?"

Gen was then caught in a headlock, and thrown around and over Artemis's shoulder.

"Let that be a reminder not to mess with my boyfriend, physical or not."

"…Over-protective, much?"

"…If you weren't on the floor, I'd KICK you…"

"Please, come. Everyone is welcome at our table."

Gen seemed ready to kick the jade-skinned turtle in the rear, but was stopped by an angry roar.

Turning, he was faced with an angry-looking Mitsukai, who had her tail raised threateningly.

"…Don't mess with a Sky Bison…" Mizu advised, smiling teasingly.

"She's VERY over-protective of Artemis…" Kasai added.

"Just like Artemis is over-protective of the rest of us…"

--

They were being chased by police cars…

"We finally ditch those Purple Dragons, and now we're on the World's Scariest Police Chases!"

"YO, we're the good guys!" Chi shouted out the window.

Klunk meowed in fear, and Chi hugged the kitten under her jacket.

"Uh oh…police roadblock…"

He sighed, pressing down hard on the 'lets go forward' pedal.

"For what I'm about to do, forgive me…"

"MIKE..."

They plowed through the cars, and Chi huddled against the seat.

"Sorry! Sorry about that!"

'Why us?'

--

"This is SO obvious…"

Artemis was proven right when Casey was accidentally thrown into a wall by Silver Sentry…

"Can I try?" Mizu asked.

"I don't think so, missy. I'm just gonna try again."

Casey AND Raph tried, but both were thrown through the air…

"May I?"

"I don't think ya can do it. No offense."

The Waterbender quirked an eyebrow at him, and smiled slyly.

"I'm sure I can manage…"

Clasping hands, she breathed out, and held her own against the Silver Sentry's strength.

He seemed surprised, and her smile grew.

"Waterbending lesson number one…"

Suddenly, his hand nearly smacked the table…

"Use your opponents strength against them…AND…"

Suddenly, she stood up, using her elbow to smack his hand onto the table…

"Do the unexpected…"

Don grinned, hugging his girl from behind.

"That's my sweetie…"

"What the-?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

Artemis sighed.

"Well, my turn…"

"Now I KNOW ya can't do it!"

Raph and the other lair inhabitants stepped back…

"We'll just see about that, smart guy…"

Sitting down, she cracked her fingers, smirking.

"Sorry about this, Silver Sentry. But some bozos need a lesson."

Breathing out, she grabbed his hand and they started.

Evenly matched, she closed her eyes, sensing…

A grin, and a flash of movement, then Silver Sentry was flying through the air…

"Earthbending 101…Wait for the right moment to strike…"

She smiled upside-down at Leo.

"Right, love?"

"Yep."

They kissed, and Casey grumbled something about wise-ass bender's…

April was next, and the vigilante sighed.

"Now I KNOW she can't do it!"

"We'll see…"

"Yo, April. Give it up, will ya?"

"Don't listen to the bonehead!"

"You can do it, April!"

BAM!!

"…WELL…Look who threw Silver Sentry into a wall…"

"You were saying, Casey Jones?"

Mizu smiled hugely.

"I LIKE her…"

Artemis patted the vigilante's shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry, man. I don't think you're any less of a man. You're just a man that's weaker than a woman."

"…Thanks, Artie…That makes me feel better…"

"I know."

Don smiled a bit at that, and gave his girlfriend a curious look when she tapped his shoulder.

Grinning now, she pointed up at the ceiling, and he followed her eyes.

"Mistletoe?"

"YES…"

He copied the grin, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"AW…"

The jade-skinned turtle was cut off by a surprise kiss from her lover.

"…Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

He held up some mistletoe, still smiling, and she giggled.

"OH, I think I'm going to like this Christmas…"

Soon after, dinner was almost ready, but Mikey still hadn't returned…

They waited for him…

And waited…

And WAITED…

Kasai managed to keep the food warm with her Breath of Fire, but even she seemed to be losing her seemingly-endless patience…

Artemis was tipping back on her chair, eye starting to twitch…

"…That's it!"

Standing, she marched for the door.

"I'm going to find those two and give them a piece of my mind!"

Now, normally Splinter would have tried to stop her, but…

Well, even he didn't want to get between an angry Artemis and her prey…

She spread her wings, flapping them experimentally as Mitsukai followed her into the elevator.

"Sensei, I hope you're looking forward to having one less son…"

She was happy to be aboveground, and her and her Sky Bison took off into the air to look for her youngest brother and the blind Earthbender…

"I swear to God, when I find him, he's going to wish I couldn't Earthbend…"

--

"MIKE, BE CAREFUL!"

"Sorry, babe!"

The police cars were stopped by the maneuver, and Chi breathed out in relief when something started flying beside them…

"Mitsukai?" Mikey mused, peeking his head out.

"Mikey, I am SO going to mount your shell on my wall for this…"

"Oh…Hey, Artie…"

"Don't 'hey, Artie' ME! I'm frickin' STARVING right now because of you! Now get your little tail back to the lair!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

"Okay!"

Chi sighed, crossing her arms…

"We'll need ta make a pit-stop…"

--

"Alright, we'll give them another five minutes, but that's it."

Kasai seemed a bit huffy herself, and the candles flared as she breathed out.

"…Maybe we should make that two minutes…" Mizu advised.

Not only because of Kasai, but because of herself.

The pipes were rattling, the pond was shaking, and she could hardly stop herself from shattering the glasses at the table.

"Agreed."

"'E'd better get 'ere soon, the bonehead."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Artemis is a great tracker, and she'll drag them back kicking and screaming if she has to."

"…I trust ya, Fearless…Only 'cause I've seen 'er do it…"

"We're BACK…"

Artemis looked irritated and tired, and Mitsukai plopped down on her leathery underbelly.

"Yo, guys. Sorry ta keep ya'll waitin'."

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Mikey greeted.

"Meet our new friend, Klunk!"

Chi pulled the little kitten from her jacket, and it meowed before rubbing against her and Mikey.

"Mikey, where have you been?" Leo demanded.

"Our guests have been waiting! It is very rude."

"I know, I'm sorry. But you're not going to BELIEVE what happened!"

"I hardly believe it…" Artemis muttered tiredly, wings drooping.

"Mikey, we don't wanna 'ear some lame story."

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Raph. Remember, this is supposed to be the season of GIVING."

"Yeah, and I'm thinkin' a givin' ya well-seasoned smack upside the 'ead!"

"Don't be rough wit' 'im." Chi chastised, smacking Raph's fist.

"This is the time 'a year ta 'member those less fortunate than ourselves. We ain't supposed ta think 'a ourselves at all!"

"And I have JUST the ticket!"

--

They were at the orphanage, dressed up as elves and such to play with the little children and hand out Little Orphan Alien dolls.

The four girls were in matching, 'sexy' Mrs. Claus outfits…

Let's just say the boys were VERY happy…

Though Mikey got smacked pretty badly on the head when Artemis realized the dress didn't cover the lower edge of her shell or even most of her chest.

Kasai almost completely refused to walk around in it, and Chi had given the orange-masked turtle the glare of a lifetime.

Mizu hadn't seemed to mind nearly as much, as long as it was only Donnie staring…

"My children, I believe Michelangelo is right. This is definitely a time to think of others. A season of giving."

Artemis nodded, lifting up a little girl that wanted to pet the kitten in Mikey's arms.

"Yeah…Happy holidays."


	58. Chapter 58

"Donnie, these techno-geek midnight brainstorms have gotta stop

"Donnie, these techno-geek midnight brainstorms have gotta stop!" Raph complained.

"Are you kidding me? When we're done, the Battle Shell will be sweeter than-!"

He was cut off by banging on the warehouse door, and Mizu and Chi shared curious glances before going to open it.

"Guys! Guys, are you in there!"

Opening it, Chi quirked an eyebrow.

"Yo. What's the problem?"

"Angel?" Artemis asked worriedly, walking around her friends.

"ARTIE!"

The purple-haired girl hugged the she-turtle.

"You've got to help!"

Lifting the girl off the ground to hold her easier, the gold-banded turtle tried to soothe the girl's hysteria.

"It's alright, Angel. We'll help."

The other girls nodded, and everyone piled into the Battle Shell before taking off, Angel still clinging to her friend.

"Where are we going?" Don questioned as everyone made sure they were buckled in.

"Wall Street and Hanover!"

"Wall Street? Is this about your portfolio?"

"…Chi…"

"I'm on it."

SMACK!!

"OW!! BABE…"

Angel held out a strange gold coin, and Mikey was eager to get a closer look.

"WHOA…Gold? No way!"

"Where's ya get a gold coin?" Chi asked.

"My brother gave it to me. He found it at the construction job he was working at. Near the Boplehart Building."

"…The creepy building?" Kasai asked fearfully, eyes wide.

"It's dated 1611." Mizu noted.

"You're brother found buried treasure?" Mikey asked in wonder.

"I told him not to go back! I told him I had a bad feeling about it!"

Artemis sighed, fixing her brothers with a look.

"THIS is a good example of why you should always listen to your sister."

"But that was three days ago…"

The crimson-eyed turtle could understand how much that would hurt her…

"Since then…nothing…"

"It'll be alright. I'm here to find him."

Artemis tried to smile reassuringly.

"No one stays lost long when I'm on the job. Don't worry."

"…You promise you'll find him?"

"I promise on my honor."

"What did the police say?" Leo wondered.

"They were too busy cleaning up the fall-out from the invasion to look for a punk on a treasure hunt…"

Angel seemed ready to start crying, and her turtle friend tried soothing her.

"There it is…"

"It DOES look spooky…" Mizu admitted, clinging to Don's arm.

"I-I don't want to go in there…" Kasai added, hiding behind the sai-wielding turtle.

"Scaredy-cats. There ain't no such thin' as hidden treasure or haunted houses."

"…Well, I WOULD agree…But my life has taught me that nothing is impossible."

"MAN…Talk about creepy-central!"

Mikey hid behind his sister and girlfriend, obviously scared.

Artemis's eye twitched, and her fingers curled up slowly into fists…

'I have a bad feeling…A bad, BAD feeling…'

The boys opened the front door, and the girls followed.

Chi made an act of acting unafraid, and Artemis managed to cover up her own fear rather well with practiced control, but the other two could be seen fidgeting and jumping at shadows.

"I don't get it…What kind of building on Wall Street has no security?"

"A haunted one…"

"Sweetie, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"I'll believe that when you prove it…"

Kasai rubbed her palms together, making warm sparks.

"I-I'm not scared of the dead…"

She felt something cold rush over her skin, and fire rushed on and off on her skin…

"I'm scared of what might be alive…"

"Hey, guys! Look!" Mikey called, looking at a small statue.

"Well…Isn't that original…" Artemis muttered.

"C.L. Boplehart. It's marked 1616! Whoa! Could this place be anymore like Castle Dracula?"

He caught Kasai's wide-eyed look…

"Uh, dudette?"

"I-I'm going!"

"KASAI!"

Raph caught hold of the terrified Firebender, soothing her fears.

"It's a'right, darlin'…Mikey never knows what 'e's talkin' 'bout…"

"You have come."

Crimson eyes darted up, looking around warily for this strange, echoing, deep voice…

It sent chills up her shell…

"Who said that?"

"You heard it too, Angel?"

"Heard what?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I-It's probably just my imagination…" Angel admitted.

'Not mine…' Artemis thought darkly, looking around.

"I'm a little freaked out, is all…"

"Come to me."

The jade-skinned turtle jumped slightly, and fire burst over her hands as she whirled around, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Love?"

"Find the way."

Angel was moving as if in a trance, and Artemis growled softly as something cold tried to invade her senses.

'Leave me alone!'

'You can not fight me forever…'

'LEAVE-US-ALONE!'

The flames flared blue, and her senses cleared to show Angel had unveiled hidden stairs in the floor.

"Angel…How did you…?" Don started.

"I…I don't know, I…I just sort of KNEW it was there…"

Mizu and Kasai looked down warily, unwilling to travel down the steps, while Chi studied the 'underground' carefully.

Artemis was more confused, the fire dying as she remembered that strange voice…

'What did it want?'

Crimson eyes narrowed as she steeled herself…

'Whatever it is, it probably isn't good.'

The others headed down, and she couldn't keep herself from following.

She wasn't about to let the others get hurt because she got cold feet…

There was a damp, molding tunnel below that looked worse than the sewer tunnels back home.

The floor was went and green, and it was amazing that the many torches stayed lit.

Mizu didn't find comfort in the liquid, and gripped Don's hand tighter.

They found a large, circular red door, and Artemis's blood ran cold…

"WHOA…Guys, welcome to Creepsville!"

"What's it say, Don?"

"It's Italian. It says 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here'."

"…I say we don't go in." Kasai stated shakily.

Artemis nodded, tentatively reaching a hand forward to gently touch the stone.

Something jolted through her, and her eyes glowed as she jerked back.

"LOVE?!"

Leo caught hold of her arm, eyes dark with worry.

"I-I…I don't like this place, Leo…Let's leave…"

"THE AVATAR HAS SPOKEN! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Check this out…" Raph muttered, and everyone jumped at the sight of the skeleton.

"LEO…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, love…"

She shook her head, holding his hand.

"I don't think it WILL be. I think we should go."

"But Angel's brother…"

Crimson eyes lowered for a moment in thought, and then came back up.

"You guys go."

"We WON'T leave you here." He retorted stubbornly.

"And I WON'T let you all get hurt."

"We've got to find my brother! I bet he's in here!"

"ANGEL!"

Artemis ran to stop the purple-haired girl, pulling her back.

The eye symbol on the door glowed a bright red, and Chi looked around warily.

Everything became coated in red, and the skeletons came to life, coming to get them…

Mizu brought up blades of water, cutting up the skeletons and knocking some back.

Chi brought up bricks to throw at the heads of others.

Fire sparked and flew, and Kasai weaved around rusty blades as she tried to keep a safe distance between her enemies and herself.

Artemis jumped up, using an Airbending Slice to keep some 'zombies' back before she pulled Angel onto her shell.

"Hold on tight!"

'I KNEW we shouldn't have come! Shouldn't have touched!'

"Is it just me, or is this WAY off the creepy-meter?!"

"There's something seriously wrong here! You can hit them, but they just keep coming!"

"We can't keep this up forever!" Mizu added, already feeling her muscles burn.

"AND there's more of them!"

"You fools!"

They looked towards the staircase, seeing an old man holding a lantern.

"You can not kill the dead! Run! You must follow me!"

Urging everyone forward, Artemis only stopped when one came up behind her.

Spinning around, she didn't notice her eyes glow.

"STOP!"

They obeyed, and the light died from her eyes as confusion shifted into dominance.

"LOVE!"

"COMING!"

Running as fast as she could, she jumped up to the main floor, flipping to land on her feet.

The stairwell was closed behind her, and she panted as she looked at her three-fingered hands.

'What was that?'

"What the SHELL is goin' on 'round 'ere?!"

"Silence! You should not have come here!"

"I-I'm sorry, b-but…"

"…But it's too late now."

Artemis glared, standing.

"What do you mean by that? Why is it too late?"

"You have gone too far. There is no going back."

The jade-skinned she-turtle straightened her shoulders, looking defiant.

"It's never too late. What's going ON around here?"

"If you truly wish answers to your questions, follow me…"

He headed up the grand staircase, and they all shared a glance…

"Let's go."

Chi went first, and Mikey trotted after her almost eagerly.

The others soon followed, and were eventually brought into a small, musty library.

"Uh, sure? Aren't you the least bit freaked out? I mean, seeing us?" Don questioned.

"I have seen many strange things in my life. Very little surprises, but know this. The money you seek will never be yours. It's a fateful trap. Only a gruesome fate awaits those that go after it."

"We're not here for the money." Mizu explained.

"We're 'ere fer Angel's brother." Chi added.

"Tall. Brown hair." Angel stated.

"He found this coin here and came back looking for more. That would've been about three days ago."

"Yes, he was here…"

The old man took the gold coin, and Artemis started fidgeting.

Something about this place set off her nerves like only the Shredder could…

"I gave him the same warning I give them all, but he ignored me. He went through the Golden Door, and will never return."

"Nobody like ME has ever gone through. I'm getting him." Artemis stated stubbornly.

"What makes you so different from the others? Humanity is all the same. Greedy, selfish creatures."

"I don't care what happens to me. I promised I'd get him back for Angel, and I will!"

He seemed to study her, as if to check if she was lying…

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you hear what you'll find there…"

"Try all you like, but I won't back off."

He pulled out a dusty book, plopping it down on a table.

He told the story about a meteor and Indians and the strange monster.

Kasai was frightened now, Mizu worried, Chi shaken, and Artemis stubborn.

"What about you? How do you fit into this?"

"I…I am his heir. I vowed to destroy the creature, and lift the curse from my family. But…I was too weak…Too long under its influence…No matter how long I desired to end its life…I could not."

He looked up at them, locking on the crimson-eyed turtle.

"Do you still wish to face this creature?"

"…Yes."

"You have courage…"

He opened a compartment, pulling something free…

"Here. The Meteor Spear."

He gave it to Leo, who studied the glowing head.

"May it serve you in your time of need."

They headed back to the staircase, though Angel insisted on coming along with all of them.

"Guys, wait up!"

"Sorry, Angel. You've gotta stay here where it's safe." Leo replied instantly.

"PLEASE…find my brother."

"Don't worry. You've got the best team on the job."

The spear lit the way as they headed down, and everyone tensed when the zombies seemed to come back for round two.

They seemed to fear the spear, however, and the weapon cleared the way to the large circular door.

It opened for them, and Artemis fought off the chill under her skin as they all stepped over the threshold.

Once it slammed shut with a thud, Kasai jumped, whimpering in fear as she buried her face in Raph's arm.

"It's a'right, darlin'. We'll be fine."

The tunnels were still moldy and damp, but there were many more and winded around themselves.

"Ya guys buy that ol' man's story?"

"After those skeletons, I'm ready to believe anything…"

They came into a large room, which showed a flaming meteor.

"WHOA…I guess that's the meteor the old man was talking about…"

"Guys, over here!" Mizu called, running her hands over the strange sacks.

"What are they?" Kasai wondered, looking up at them.

Leo swiped one open, and it showed a skeleton, along with many aged papers.

"This is a Civil War bond…This guy must be a hundred and fifty years old." Don mused.

"And there are thousands of them…" Chi muttered.

"If Angel's brother ended up in there, it would take weeks to find him…" Leo added.

They were about to continue searching when red tentacles came out of the many tunnels.

"GUYS!"

"Don't look now, but the creepy-meter just went death-con one!"

Artemis threw air blades, cutting some up pretty badly as Chi brought some tunnels down and Kasai singed others.

Mizu was avoiding them as best she could, bringing up water the freeze the many appendages to the floor, walls, or ceiling.

"Is there more than one creature?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't WANNA know!"

"I 'gree wit' Mike on this one!"

Mikey was caught by a tentacle, and Chi propelled herself into the air to try and save him.

However, a tentacle wrapped around her in midair, crushing her lungs slightly.

The tentacles caught them one by one, and Artemis felt that power coursing through her…

"LET THEM GO!"

A ball of wind, glowing arrows, and bursts of steam, and the tentacles kept back as fire and earth came to crush them.

Eventually, a large one wormed its way past her defense, and caught her arms, then her legs…

Soon, she was completely trapped, struggling for breath and still breathing flames.

Something strange struck her, and everything went dark…

--

Mizu woke up drowsily, feeling the hard rock under her.

Sitting up, she put a hand to her head, looking around.

"Donnie? Artemis? Where is everybody?"

Something shifted, and the Waterbender jumped to her feet.

"Donnie? Sweetie?"

He turned the corner, but…

Something was wrong…

"Donnie?"

Blood…

"DONNIE!"

Running towards him, she helped him stay upright as her hands glowed, trying to close the many gashes over his body.

"Mizu…Stop…"

"Donnie, I can't-!"

"It's too late…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and some slipped past her lids and down her cheeks…

"NO! It can't be!"

"I'm sorry…"

"DON'T!"

Her eyes burned as she struggled to take his weight, feeling for a pulse as it fluttered out of existence…

"NO!! _DONNIE!!_"

"Mizu…"

"ARTEMIS!"

Still crying heavily, she turned, and…

"Oh God!"

The jade-skinned turtle, her sister and friend and guardian, was dying…

Gashes were open over her neck and plastron, and crimson flooded out as the life left her eyes…

"NO!"

She TRIED…

She really did…

Why wasn't it working?

She wasn't closing the wounds…

She was making them worse…

"M-Mizu…I'm…"

It was as if she could see the others soul depart their world…

"Sorry…"

"Artemis, NO!!"

Tears mixed with blood, and she couldn't see anymore.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

--

Kasai felt something wet drip onto her cheek, and gold eyes fluttered open to reveal the damp tunnels…

"Why am I still here?"

Sitting up, she looked around, surprised when she found shackles and chains holding her fast to the ground.

"Wha-? What's going on? Artie? Raphie?"

A dark chuckle that sent her skin prickling and her nerves aflame…

"Come now, Kasai…I'm sure you've realized that you can never escape me…"

"L-Leave me a-alone!"

Her heart was in panic mode as fire escaped her, palms and knuckles scraped and bleeding as she tried to scramble back…

"RAPH! ARTIE!"

If they were alive somewhere, she was sure they'd hear her…

"You want to see your friends?"

The look made her blood run cold…

"Well, why not take a look behind you?"

…Blood…

So much blood…

Lifeless, cold eyes…

"No…no…"

Her heart was breaking…

"NO!!"

--

Chi stood up shakily, rubbing her arms to warm herself up…

"Where the hell is everyone?"

"Chi…Honey…"

Her heart thumped in her chest, and the red/gold-haired girl spun around.

"M-Mommy?"

"Honey…"

"MOMMY!"

Running forward, she hugged the taller woman, tears leaking free…

"Mommy…"

Suddenly…

Warm liquid spilled across her face, and she tasted it on her tongue…

"No…"

The body fell through her arms, already turning cold, and she registered the form before her, bloody sword in hand…

"Hun…"

"Ya didn't think I killed yer mother fer nothin', did ya?"

"Ya…Ya BASTURD!"

She threw an angry punch, but he caught her wrist, forcing her against a wall.

"I 'lready tol' ya. Yer mine now."

"Let me go!"

She couldn't Earthbend…

Could hardly breathe…

"I…I'm not anybodies…"

"Maybe I should show ya how much 'a ya I own…"

He pulled the sword back, and aimed it behind him.

She felt the vibrations, recognized who was there…

"Mike, RUN!"

Blood…

"NO!!"

--

"OH…My head hurts…"

Artemis looked though the dim lighting, worried.

"Leo? Love? Where is everybody?"

"Artemis…"

Turning sharply, her eyes widened.

"LEO!"

He was covered in blood, and barely able to stand, as she ran for him.

"Artemis…Where are you?"

The gold-banded nearly panicked, thinking he'd gone blind or something, when her hands fazed through him.

"WHAT THE-?!"

The others appeared around them, looking just as battle-weary, when the Shredder seemed to materialize out of thin air…

"Oh, no…"

He was crushing them so horribly…

Breaking bones, cutting open skin, spilling intestines…

She couldn't stop him…

Couldn't help her family…

She had to watch the life leave their eyes, hear their pleas of help echo in her ears…

Cry at their vain attempts to scream her name…

As tears flooded down her cheeks and burned her skin, she felt eyes on her…

Looking up, she froze, realizing the man of metal could actually SEE her…

Ready to run, to at least keep him from getting what he wanted, she yelped when he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground.

Her voice was gone, and she couldn't yell or scream as he pinned her, grinning.

"Finally…I get what I rightfully deserve…"

'No! Let me go!'

She caught sight of her mate's body…

The tears fogged her vision, and a heat came near her leg…

'NO!'

"ARTEMIS!"

Crimson eyes snapped open, and she looked up at the blue-banded turtle, heart racing and breathing rough.

"Artemis, are you okay?"

Tears came, mixing with the strange gunk on her, and she jumped, hugging him tight.

"Artemis?"

"L-Leo…You're o-okay…"

"Of course I am…"

'What happened to her in there?'

"Come on, love…We need to wake up the others."

She nodded, hesitantly releasing him and going to wake up the girls.

Each had tears, clinging to her once snapped back into reality.

When everyone was free, they wiped off the strange gunk and tried to get their bearings.

"Somehow this creature, whatever it is, was manipulating our minds." Leo explained.

Artemis clenched her fist, almost feeling that fire in her gut spurt forward.

'That basturd…he made me live my worst nightmare…'

"Well, I don't like being anybody's lunch, asleep OR awake!"

"Let's get Angel's brother an' get outta 'ere!"

"When I opened the cells, they were glowing…" Artemis mused.

"Something to do with the creature's power…"

"THERE!"

The eight teens ran for it, Chi feeling the glow as they ripped it open.

They managed to move the unconscious body, and headed down a tunnel as he began to wake up.

"Who-Who are you?"

He seemed frightened, but Mizu and Kasai managed to calm him, saying he was hallucinating.

Chi was still shaking, snappish and defensive, and led the way as best she could.

The whole place shook as tentacles raced for the group, and Mizu brought up a wall of water, freezing it to ice.

They still busted through, and Kasai blasted them as Chi tried to stop the walls from shaking.

Artemis tackled one heavily, ripping at it with water-spiked knuckles and earth-encrusted fists…

Let's just say the others weren't doing NEARLY as well…

They were being forced back into the main room…

Artemis spotted the Meteor Spear, and jumped for it, holding the weapon carefully.

The creature busted through the floor, revealing its large mouth and even larger, glowing red eye…

"Feel my power…See my strength…You can not fight me…You can not win…If you serve me, I will give you cities…I will give you power and wealth…I will give you the world…"

That same fog, trying to dampen her senses…

She glared, tightening her grip on the spear shaft.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I want. What I need. I want my family and friends to be happy. I need them to be safe. You can't give me the world because its spirit is already in me."

Her eyes glowed, her past lives giving her strength…

"It's the Avatar's job to protect the world, to keep everything in balance…I'll do that, but it'll never be for ME. You made me live my worst nightmare…"

She glared up at its eye, unafraid…

"So f you…"

Throwing the spear as hard as she could, she sped it up with Airbending before it struck the massive glowing target on its forehead.

A high-pitched screech, and it was gone…

Breathing out, she almost fell over before Leo caught her.

"Good job, love…"

The girls helped steady her, and they headed upstairs to return Angel's brother.

"Angel?"

"Ryan? RYAN!"

"Hey, where's the old dude?"

"Mike…I think yer standin' in 'im…"

"EW! Gross-Gross-GROSS! AH!!"

"Come on, let's go home." Mizu advised, still clinging to her boyfriend.

"I've had more than enough weirdness for a lifetime…" He agreed.

They were happy enough to go home, and Artemis slowly drifted off to sleep…

'Never…I'll never let that happen…'


	59. Chapter 59

"'Ere it is

"'Ere it is. Just like I told ya. Another one 'a Shredder's garbage-pickin' goon squads."

Kasai played a bit with the night vision goggles on her forehead, looking curious.

"I wonder what he's collecting all this stuff for…"

"It probably isn't good…" Mizu replied.

"Intergalactic yard sale?"

SMACK!!

"OW!! BABE…"

"No police security this time around…" Leo noted.

"Must be something pretty important buried down there if he doesn't want the police to know about it…" Artemis added.

Don's Shell Cell went off, and he answered it to the strange ringing, buzzing sound…

AGAIN…

"Not that stupid thin' again…" Chi grumbled, rubbing her sensitive ears.

"Only this time, I came prepared with my Palmtop to trace the signal."

"…How do you ALWAYS have EVERYTHING in there? …Are you a magician?"

"…No, Artie…I'm not."

"…DARN…"

Rolling his eyes, the purple-banded turtle focused his attention back on his gadget.

"Download in progress? Impossible…"

"Don, figure it out later. We've got something much bigger over here."

Mizu focused her goggles on the same spot.

"A Triceraton supply ship?"

"Let's take a closer look…"

--

"Hey, no Foot goons."

"SH…" Artemis scolded.

"That might be the whole problem…"

"Where did they all go?" Kasai wondered.

"I don't like it…Keep your eyes open."

"Ya think they're in the ship?" Raph questioned.

Chi sighed, closing her eyes.

"…I…I can't tell…"

She seemed frustrated, and now a bit peeved.

"I'm gonna get whoever's stoppin' me from seein' in there…"

"…I don't want to be near her when that happens…" Mikey admitted.

Stepping inside, Artemis lifted up her goggles and used fire to light up the room.

"Nothing in here of any value to the Shredder…"

Artemis's eyes narrowed, and the flames around her curled fist nearly changed blue…

"Except us…"

The door slid closed behind them, and Kasai jumped like a hare that realized its walked into the lynx's trap.

Chi tried to rip the doors open, but electricity rushed through it, and she jerked back with a cry of pain.

"CHI!"

The Earthbender's hands were smoking slightly, and Mizu started healing it as the others tried using other tools to force the doors open.

The lights came on, and the teens turned to see…

"Karai…" Artemis snarled, the flames licking up her arms…

"Artie…" Kasai soothed, trying to keep the flames from consuming her friend…

Once the fire was out, she stepped back, seeing the wary look on the turtle's face.

"We need to talk."

"Talk ta the sai, 'cause the ears ain't listenin'!"

"Raph, wait. Let's hear her out."

"She helped us last time…" Mizu reminded them.

"And she tried to kill us before that."

"I apologize for the elaborate set-up, but I knew of no other way to contact you. I need your help."

"AGAIN?"

The gold-banded turtle sighed, rubbing her forehead a bit.

--

"And so, if they remove the anti-gravity generator, they will be sending millions to their doom. I know I haven't been particularly kind to you, Artemisia, but your abilities will be necessary to save them."

"I can't stop a CITY from falling out of the sky. I can only keep it aloft for a bit."

Chi's eyes narrowed.

"Does this mean ya've left the Shredder?"

"I am duty-bound to serve the Shredder, as always."

"Then nothing's changed." Mizu noted, crossing her arms.

"I just do not wish to see millions suffer."

"Even if we do agree to help you, how do we stop the Shredder from coming back for the anti-grav generator the next time? It's not like we can shut it down."

"Actually, I might be of assistance in solving that technical conundrum…"

Wide eyes stared at Don's duffel bag…

"DONNIE…What was that?"

"WHOA, I must be hearing things! That sounded like Professor Honeycutt!"

The purple-banded turtle pulled out his Palmtop, and the Fugitoid's face appeared on the screen.

"PROFESSOR!"

"Hello."

"It IS Professor Honeycutt!"

"Yer alive!"

Chi looked downright CONFUSED…

"I can't see 'im! Where is 'e?"

"Who is he?" Kasai wondered, looking curious.

"A friend of ours we thought was dead…" Artemis admitted.

"It can't be. We saw you sacrifice yourself. You saved the world."

"Oh, dear…I'm afraid I don't remember any of that…The last thing I recall, I was on the rooftop with Donatello, broadcasting the signal to make me invisible to the Triceratons. What I didn't tell you is that I put a back-up of my hard drive in the satellite communications network. For the event of my destruction. Which I'm assuming must have happened…"

"So YOU were the one making the calls to my Shell Cell…And the download…That was you downloading your memory into my Palmtop."

"Well, most of it…You're hard drive was lacking capacity, so I had to forgo some nonessential information."

Mikey took the Palmtop, grinning.

"Who cares, Professor! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"…I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Michelangelo! …Mikey! …The Mikester? Wait, so I'm nonessential information?!"

Chi hugged him, trying to cheer him up.

"AW, poor baby…Yer essential info ta me…"

"Thanks, babe…"

"Anyway, I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma, Ms…?"

"Karai."

"With my knowledge of Triceraton technology, I should be able to assume control of the anti-grav generator and gently lower the city of Beijing back to the earth…In theory."

"And if it doesn't work, I'll have to stop it."

"Not alone, ya won't." Chi retorted.

"Yer Earthbendin' ain't good enough ta let ya stop a fallin' city. I'm gonna help ya."

"So am I to assume we have a deal?"

Everyone shared a glance, and Mizu sighed.

"Deal." Leo answered.

"Okay, now how to we get into Beijing?" The jade-skinned she-turtle questioned.

"Leave that to me…"

--

"We're in a crate…I HATE this plan already…"

"It's a'right, Artie…We'll get ta beat somethin' up soon…"

"We'd better…"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Mizu stated.

"No need to get jumpy."

Kasai jumped onto Raph's lap.

"…Too late…"

Soft knocks on the wood…

"Stand by…We are approaching Beijing…"

"About time…I've got to go to the Little Turtles Room."

"…You stay away from me…"

"We didn't need ta know that…"

Now, Artemis knew what free-falling felt like…

THIS was free-falling…

"SHELL!"

Her wings were free, shattering the crate as the others freed their hang gliders.

Chi landed on Artemis's back instead, gripping the shell as tight as she could, as the crimson-eyed turtle swooped down to catch a falling Karai.

"This doesn't mean I like you…But I wouldn't wish falling on the ground and splattering on many people…"

"Thank you, Artemisia…Now we must land."

"I'm with you on that one…Everyone's so HEAVY today…"

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Chi…"

"Hey, what was with the instant sky-diving lesson?!" Mikey demanded once everyone had landed.

"It was an unforeseen event."

"I'm SURE it was…" Chi mumbled, jumping to the ground.

"But I have my suspicions as to who is responsible."

"Ya know what yer problem is, lady? Ya can't decide whether ta help us or ta kill us!"

Kasai tried to calm him, soothing his anger.

"I'm sure she wasn't lying. Why would she have been falling, too?"

He huffed, crossing his arms.

He couldn't stay mad when she was there, no matter how hard he tried to hold on to his anger.

"We need to get to the square." Leo stated.

Don found a cart, but Artemis spread her wings wider.

"I think I'll just fly…Let's go."

"Come on, Karai. Karai?"

She was gone…

"…I'm not liking this…"

"Let's just go."

The group took off for the anti-gravity generator, Artemis keeping into the high air, where no one could clearly see her.

She saw the upgraded Mousers, and swooped down, an Airbending Slice cutting some in half.

Chi tried puncturing some with earth spears, and Mizu was freezing the strange spider-like legs to the ground.

Kasai jumped on one's back, melting through it's back and ripping out some wires.

The machine bucked before she jabbed a flaming hand into the circuitry.

It roared its death, and she flipped over another as it tried to avenge its fallen comrade.

Don was running for the anti-gravity generator, and was soon on the side.

The Waterbender did her best to stop the Mousers from following him, but she was tiring, and the machines kept ganging up on her.

Artemis managed to steal their attention, and crushed their heads with powerful Metalbending.

The whole generator seemed to flux, and the city of Beijing began to fall to the ground…

"SHELL!"

Artemis flew up into the air, bringing fire into her hands and spinning as she reached the shield.

A hole was ripped through long enough for her to get out, but she didn't waste time celebrating.

Swooping below the once-floating ground, she spun again, making a hurricane to help keep it aloft.

Once it flew up a bit, she held up her hands, concentrating as hard as she could…

It stopped in midair, but sweat was building on her brow, and her arms shook ever so slightly…

The others were worried for her, and continued fighting through the Mouser's as Don tried to get the generator working again.

The blimp departed, and Artemis was panting heavily.

"G-Guys…" She forced out into her headset.

"H-Hurry it up…"

"It should be alright now, Artemis. You can drop it."

"Are you sure, Donnie?"

"Positive…"

Relaxing her arms, she breathed out, wings flapping slowly as she tried to control her heartbeat.

Flying back up at a slower pace, she managed to burn her way through the shield again to rejoin her 'family'.

The shield went down once she landed and was jumped by the large Mousers, and a mighty gust of wind headed straight for them.

Making a ball of air large enough to shield them, Artemis tried to keep from falling over.

Too much…

She was taking too much…

That's when Karai decided to make an entrance…

"'Bout time ya showed up!" Chi grumbled, crushing a Mouser between two walls of earth.

"I could ill-afford to be seen coming to your aid earlier. If the Shredder were to find out…"

"Enough talk! Let's do it!"

Mikey was riding one like it was a bucking bronco, though he was flung off…

Chi managed to crush the machines heading towards him with Metalbending, and ran to his side.

"Baby! Are ya 'kay?"

Those Mousers were SERIOUSLY messing them up…

Mizu had dark bruises on her side from being flung around, Kasai had a bleeding shoulder from sharp metal teeth, and Chi was covered in bleeding scrapes.

Artemis seemed the most knocked-about, but she still managed to keep going, which caused her more injuries.

That's when Don and the Professor managed to shock the machines, and the others could breathe.

Beijing was then safely on the ground, and Karai stood.

"Then it is over."

"Not until you walk away from the Shredder, Karai." \

"You know I can not do that…"

"This is the perfect opportunity. They think you're dead. You can disappear. We can help you start a new life."

"…Could you so easily turn your back on YOUR father? Even if you KNEW the things he did were wrong?"

Artemis looked away, deep in thought…

"…No."

Kasai sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Um…Doesn't the sun rise in the east?"

"Oh dear…Did I set the city down facing the wrong direction?"

"It seems ya did…" Chi answered.

"Well…Everyone makes mistakes…"

'Maybe not mistakes this BIG, but…'


	60. Chapter 60

"I need a break…"

"I need a break…"

"Being the Avatar sure is no walk in the park, either…"

"I don't think I can move…"

"Stop talkin'…My 'ead 'urts…"

They were all in the room they shared, lying on their beds and trying not to move.

Artemis had suggested some intensive team training, which involved sparring, katas, and free-for-alls.

No actual elements were involved, but the movements and tactics were enough to cause bruises and sap them of their energy.

Don had wanted to explain something going on, astronomy or some such thing, but not even Mizu could get herself up to listen…

The lair shook, and Mitsukai roared as Artemis managed to get to her feet and out the door.

"GUYS!"

Skidding as the ground shook again, she grabbed a column, closing her eyes.

"Are you all okay?"

"Peachy…"

"No need to have an attitude…"

"Maybe there's something on the news about this…" Leo mused, turning on the many screens.

Apparently, something WAS on the news about the earthquakes…

"It doesn't make any sense…Something else must be at work here…"

"I TOLD you we should have listened to the guy carrying the 'End is Near' sign!"

The other girls came out to see what was wrong just as the power went out…

A flame lit the space, and everyone saw Kasai's wide eyes as she looked around worriedly.

"Wh-What happened?"

Another glow appeared from Don's lab, and the purple-banded turtle found his once-drained crystals when he went to investigate.

"Didn't you say it was burnt out?" Mizu questioned.

"It ain't anymore…"

The Waterbender glared a bit at the Earthbender as Artemis poked the crystal.

"It looks supercharged-."

She flinched back, the power sparking over her skin like electricity.

"How?"

"I don't know…it might have something to do with the alignment…"

Eating sounds made everyone turn, and Artemis quirked an eye-ridge at her youngest brother, hands on her hips.

"What? It's Pluto. Who cares about Pluto?"

"OR it might have something to do with the Crystal Moon in the underground city."

Another earthquake…

"I ain't goin' down there…"

"I'm with her!"

"No crazy adventures for ME today, thanks…"

"I-I think I'll stay here with them…"

"We'd better check it out, anyway. You guys better not go topside."

"Alright, I won't." Chi answered.

The boys headed for the Tunneler, and the girls went back to the couch as Master Splinter came out of his room.

"Should I wonder where my sons are going?"

"Do you want to worry, sensei?"

"…That is a good point…I shall be meditating if you need me."

"Thank you, sensei."

Once he was gone, Artemis leaned back on the couch and turned on the TV.

Chi smirked, propping up her feet.

"Ya know what? I say we go topside."

"I thought you just said we wouldn't…" Kasai noted.

"I said I wouldn't…I said nothin' 'bout US goin'…"

"…Nice loophole…"

"But I'm sure that they had a good reason for wanting us to stay here." Mizu retorted, glaring at the Earthbender.

"I ain't gonna be a goody two-shoes."

"I am NOT a goody two-shoes!"

"Prove it!"

The Waterbender glared, standing.

"I will!"

Artemis shared a glance with Kasai, sighing…

"This won't be fun…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's called earin'. Ya should try it sometime."

"I do, but YOU don't listen!"

"I listen plenty, ya little jerk!"

"Shorty!"

"Weaklin'!"

"Asshole!"

"Jackass!"

Artemis sighed, looking up at the parting gray storm clouds.

Those two had been going at it for a good half hour…

JEEZE…

Kasai was dozing against the standing turtle's leg, trying to filter the moonlight from her vision.

As the gold-banded turtle prepared to break the two benders apart before they got physical, she sensed something…

It was like something was ghosting just out of clarity, dancing around her like a beam of darkness as it tried to dampen her senses…

"Guys-."

"Don't start wit' me, girl!"

"I already did!"

"GUYS-."

"Ya don't wan' me ta go o'er there!"

"And you don't want to come over HERE!"

"GUYS-!"

"Oh no ya didn't!"

"I just did!"

"GUYS!!!"

"WHAT!?!" They both demanded.

A shadow, graceful as a black cat…

"MOVE!!!!"

With anger no longer clouding her 'sight', Chi spotted the figure…

A spiked column shot up, and the shadow jumped away before a whip of water caught them around the ankle.

"Who are you?" Artemis demanded, Kasai hidden behind her.

"I am Kuroneko."

Stepping out of the shadows revealed long black hair tipped gold, and sharp black eyes.

"It seems the mouse is smarter than I'm used to…None of you fell for the mousetrap."

"You'd have to get me up pretty early to get me with that one!"

A rope flew for the crimson-eyed turtle, but a blade of water cut it in half.

"How the foolish mouse let the trap snap shut…"

"What's that supposed to-?"

The dead-looking rope jumped up, wrapping around her arms and legs, causing the she-turtle to fall on her shell.

"ARTIE!"

"ARTEMIS!"

Mizu raised her hands, about to free her 'sister', when Kuroneko appeared behind her…

"I don't think so…"

She struck the Waterbender's arms, and the latter skidded back.

She tried to bring water up to her palms, but it only trembled.

"Wha-?!"

"I have cut off the flow of chi to your arms. How are you going to fight without your bending?"

Her feet were caught by earth, and the woman turned cold eyes to the blind Earthbender.

"Pick on someone yer own size."

"Who here is, little one?"

A spike touched Kuroneko's chin.

"Don't push me, lady…"

Kasai ran to Artemis's aid, and pulled on the ropes.

It wrapped around her hands and wrists, and the Firebender pulled back in a panic, fire on her skin…

Breaking free, she fell back on her behind as Chi fought the now-freed Kuroneko.

Mizu grabbed a pipe, and threw it as hard as she could.

The woman caught hold of it, swinging it at Chi's head.

The Earthbender ducked, and was startled by a kick to the stomach.

She flew back, hitting a wall and causing a crater as the woman stood straight.

She grabbed Artemis by the ropes around her ankles, and punched Kasai in the Solar Plexus when she tried to stop her.

Crying out, the Firebender fell back into Mizu, and the dazed trio could only watch in pain as Kuroneko knocked out the struggling gold-banded turtle, throwing the body over her shoulder.

"And my master thought this would be difficult…"

She smirked, turning towards the edge of the roof…

"Maybe he overestimated you all…"

She disappeared into the night, and Chi pulled herself free of concrete, shaking the debris off…

"…I blame ya…"

"Shut up, Chi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could ya let that damn bitch get ya?!"

"Well SORRY!! It's not like I WANTED Artemis to get kidnapped!!"

"Could 'a fooled me!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!?!?!"

Both stared, wide-eyed, at the normally timid Kasai…

"You two fighting won't help anything!"

"But she-!" They both started.

"ENOUGH!"

Fire was on her breath, and it frightened the others into silence.

"I've never seen ANYONE fight this much! So you two are different, does that really matter? I thought we were family! Sisters! Do Don and Mikey fight this much?"

That seemed to hit a chord with both of them…

"Even if we're different, don't we still love each other? Don't we still care for each other?"

"But…"

"We all have to work together to keep this world in balance. Water and earth have to move in harmony, just as air and fire and every other combination."

Kasai sighed, that fire in her eyes beginning to dim slightly…

"Artemis doesn't act like you two. She loves all of us exactly the same, treats us with the same respect and loyalty she gives to her own family. Can't we follow her example just this once? She needs us…"

She locked eyes with them…

"For once, we can save HER…"

"…You're right."

"We shouldn't be fightin' each other. We should be beatin' up Kuroneko!"

Kasai smiled, relieved that the tension was lifted.

"I've got a plan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW…" Artemis groaned, opening her heavy lids.

She was chained by the wrists to two opposite walls and her ankles to the floor, and the heavy chains rattled as she tried to lift herself up from her knees.

"Ah, you're awake…"

The gold-banded turtle glared at Kuroneko, clenching her fists.

"What the hell is this?"

"A…special…spell."

"For what? Seeing into the future?"

Artemis smirked.

"Gonna see me kick your ass?"

"Fortunately, that's not what it does…"

Kuroneko smirked, painting strange symbols on the ground around the she-turtle.

"In fact, this is much worse than you think…"

"I'm shaking in my shell…"

A black symbol was wetly written on the jade-skinned turtle's forehead.

"You should be…"

The woman made a strange symbol with her hands, mumbling a chant.

The letters began to glow, burning red, and the one of her forehead seemed to be reaching into her…

"Wh-What are you…?" Artemis forced out, bucking and arching in pain.

"I'm sucking out your soul, little Avatar…Soon, you'll be nothing more than an empty husk…"

Another arch, and the turtle let out a scream…

A gold/white smoke was escaping her mouth, though you could see her body struggle to keep it inside.

"It's pointless to try and fight it…My master is looking forward to keeping your soul in a bottle…"

Another cry pierced the air, and her body convulsed before…

"Leave 'er ALONE!"

The earth shattered, the symbols broke, and the spell shattered…

As the smoke reentered the turtle's body, she fell forward, limp and exhausted, panting.

Kasai jumped at the woman, fire on her hands, as a tentacle of water flew through the air.

Kuroneko was hard-put as the two fought against her, and Chi snapped the thick chains holding the Avatar, catching the heavy body.

"Hey, Artie…Ya feelin' a'right?"

"I've been better…"

Kuroneko jumped to a rafter overhead, and smirked down at them.

"You may have won this round, little Avatar, but you haven't won the war. I will be back, for my master is relentless."

She disappeared, and the four girls shared relieved looks.

"…Can we go home now?"


	61. Chapter 61

"AH

"AH!"

Kasai squealed in laughter, dodging the stream of water.

Artemis and Mizu merely moved it away from their bodies, and Chi always managed to side-step the clear liquid.

The other turtles, however, were soaked…

Leo, wielding the hose, was driest, and thus the target of the others attention…

A blast of water smacked the blue-banded turtle onto his shell, and the group surrounded him, liquid weapons at the ready…

"Have a nice bath…"

A strange, glowing portal opened above them, and Artemis rolled out of the way before someone landed on the others.

It seemed to be a teenaged girl wearing a strange blue suit and cape, holding a strange scepter in her hands as she whined.

'Oh GREAT…another adventure…'

"That wasn't any fun…"

"It ain't fun gettin' crushed, either…SO MOVE!"

Chi shoved the girl off onto the concrete, looking miffed, and slid off the pile herself.

"I'm totally sorry!"

"I'm sure you are…" Artemis muttered.

"Are you guys okay?"

"W-We're fine." Kasai assured, brushing her wet bangs from her eyes.

"Let me guess…You're not from around here, are you?"

"It's pretty obvious, baby…"

"Well, DUH. I'm from the 79th level of Null Time. OBVIOUSLY."

"…I'm sure it's obvious to crazy people…"

"…Good one, Artie…"

"Thanks, Chi."

"And your name is?" Leo questioned.

"Oh, right! I'm really bad at introductions. Hi, I'm Renet, an apprentice timestress, and this is the Time Scepter. It brought me here."

"…Time Scepter?" Mizu asked, looking a bit curious.

"Um…so…why did you pop out of wherever and land on us?" Mikey questioned.

"I was bored. And…you guys were in the Orb of Hindsight, and it looked like you were having fun."

"The Orb of Hindsight? …My life is too complicated…"

"Totally. It shows time when EGS happen."

"…Ya mean like chicken eggs?" Chi asked, confused.

"No, silly. E-G-S. Events of Great Significance. Sometimes it's a bummer, because people are about to be destroyed and stuff, but you guys seem okay."

"…DESTROYED? For the love of-! CAN I HAVE ONE DAY WITHOUT BEING ALMOST DESTROYED!?!"

"Sorry, love…"

"RENET!"

Everyone turned to the booming voice, and stared at the glowing, floating, GIANT head…

"Uh…Guys? I hear a loud voice, but I don't see anybody…"

Mikey pulled his girlfriend behind him as Artemis quirked an eye-ridge at the glowing head.

Many crazy, unexplainable adventures had made her calm in the face of such things until she deigned it dangerous.

"Oh bummer! It's him! He found me! You've got to help me!"

"RETURN WHAT YOU HAVE STOLEN!"

"It's Lord Simultaneous! He's gonna kill me!"

The four girls shared a glance…

"Why do I have to be so nice?"

"It's in your nature, Artemis…"

"Ya can't change that…"

"Stay behind us. We'll handle Chrome Dome here." Mikey assured.

"Bro, I don't think it'll be that easy…"

"INSOLENT BRAT!"

"WHAT did you call my little brother?!"

"PREPARE FOR A PUNISHMENT FAR WORSE THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED!"

"Bring it on!"

He shot strange lasers from his eyes, but she brought up a wall of earth, though it shattered upon impact.

"…OKAY…I didn't expect that…"

"We've gotta bail! Scepter, get us out of here!"

"Destination?" It questioned in a robotic voice.

"Anyplace, just go! GO!"

They were gone in a flash of light, and landed in a pile on dirt ground…

"Next time…BE SPECIFIC…"

The place was dark and barren, with naked, jagged-looking trees and a cruel-looking castle in the distance.

"Where the shell are we?"

"I think the question is WHEN the shell are we…"

"Let me check."

Renet checked over something, and finally found what she was looking for.

"We're in the year 1406!"

"…Can I just go home? I can't take this anymore!" Mizu complained.

"Calm down, sweetie…It'll be alright…" Don soothed.

"An' we're 'ere BECAUSE?" Chi demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have no idea…It felt like…I don't know…something reached out and pulled us here…"

"…I say we go home, then." Artemis stated.

"If something wants us here, it's probably not for a good reason."

A strange red ring seemed to come from the sky, surrounding them and seeping into the ground.

"…Um…That isn't good, is it?" Kasai wondered, looking nervous.

The ground shook, and rotting bodies pulled themselves from the earth, wielding weapons as dirt fell from their armor.

"…Are those dead guys?"

"Why do you ask?"

Chi seemed to give Mikey a blank look.

"'Cause they just came outta the ground…"

"DO something, you stupid thing!"

"Uh, Renet? I think it's broken…" Kasai admitted.

The Time Scepter glowed, and everyone was covered in medieval armor.

The girls were in short, leather-strip skirts covered in metal, and the helmets had visors to cover their eyes.

"TAKE THE SCEPTER! FEAST ON THEIR FLESH!"

"…That doesn't sound good…" Artemis muttered.

"ATTACK!"

The two groups clashed, and the zombie's front lines were knocked back.

Mizu brought up tentacles of water, lashing out at the zombies and cutting them into savage pieces.

Chi was throwing boulders and bringing up waves of earth to slam into the ones heading for her.

Kasai tried not to actually TOUCH the zombies, but she shot balls of fire and beams of heat to keep them back.

The jade-skinned she-turtle jumped up, Airbending and such to keep the undead bodies back.

Raph kicked one down, and the earth came up to swallow the zombie whole.

"…OH, I think I'm gonna like this…"

Chi smirked evilly, bringing up earth easily.

"Can I just say…EW!!!"

"I agree with you, Mikey…"

There still seemed to be quite a few, and the teens were stunned when Kasai signaled them to stop.

"Darlin'?"

She breathed out steam, and a crackling blue light appeared on her fingertips.

"…WHOA…"

A stream of blue lightning flew out, striking the zombies and knocking them back, painfully, onto their backs.

As they were swallowed by the earth, she swayed a bit, and was grateful when Raph moved to steady her.

Renet was basically yelling at the Time Scepter and whining, and Mizu growled as more zombies came to stop them.

Leo was caught, and the poor little undead things were ripped apart by a seething Artemis.

"That's IT! I HATE zombies!"

"I think that's the last 'a 'em…" Chi mumbled.

Renet cried out, and everyone whirled around as a large four-legged dragon flew through the air towards the apprentice timestress.

"The Time Scepter will be mine!"

A strange demon was upon its back, and the scaled beast dove and caught Renet before flying back up.

"SHELL!" Artemis cursed.

Before her wings could come forth, Kasai had jumped up, using beams of fire to propel herself into the air.

She flipped over the beasts lashing tail, and grabbed a wing with both arms.

The dragon shrieked, bucking, and soundly kicked the girl in the stomach.

With the wind soundly kicked out of her, Kasai couldn't force out a scream as she started falling.

"KASAI!!!" Everyone shouted as Raph bolted to catch her.

However, a large hand wrapped around her waist, jarring her to stop her descent, and the strange demon-man smirked.

"Well, well…What do we have here? The lightning-shooter?"

"PUT HER DOWN BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" Artemis shouted.

"Now why would I? Maybe I want to keep her…"

"…Chi, shoot a boulder at him…"

"It would be nice if I could see 'im…"

Artemis grabbed the Earthbender by her shirt.

"Shoot. NOW."

The Firebender was already unconscious, and the demon took the Time Scepter from Renet's struggling hands.

"At last, the Time Scepter is mine!"

The dragon seemed to glare at them, roaring, and dove for the group.

Artemis's wings burst forth and she bull-rushed the dragon in midair.

It shrieked again, biting down on her metal-hard wing as she pulled up a rock-encrusted fist and punched it across the face.

Claws dug into her skin, freeing blood, and she almost threw up when its teeth threatened to clamp onto her shoulder.

Instinctively, as if this same creature had done so before, she kneed it in the chest and kicked it in the throat.

She fell free, trying to stabilize herself with her massive wings as the dragon tried to catch its breath.

The demon immediately steered it towards the castle, and Artemis landed a bit heavily on the ground.

"…Remind me why I do crazy things?"

Mikey grinned, hugging his sister from behind.

"Because you LOVE us!"

"…No, that's not it…"

"Well, then-! HEY…"

She just smiled, standing up straight.

"You know what? I'm killin' 'im when he gets on the ground…"

"I'm killin' 'im first…"

"…We have to go get Renet too, don't we?"

Don nodded, and Mizu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, dear…"

"…Can we just get Kasai? PLEASE?"

"ARTEMIS…" Leo scolded.

"AWWWWWWWW…"

"Let's go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasai moaned a bit, feeling sore and tired, as she forced her eyes open…

'OW…Did Mitsukai kick me?'

Sitting up, she found her hands were bound, as well as her ankles.

'Uh oh…'

Noticing that no attention was being put on her, she tried to pull the ropes apart.

Fire slowly came up from deep within her, and started burning through the rope.

Renet's voice caught her attention, and the gold/red-haired girl turned her head to spot the timestress.

Her hair fell over her shoulder, revealing that her helmet was gone, and doe-like eyes blinked innocently.

"R-Renet?"

"You're awake!"

The teen seemed relieved, but this brought attention to Kasai…

"So, you're awake…"

"D-Don't mind m-me!" She stuttered, trying to hide her wrists as fire scorched the rope.

The dragon suddenly jerked, making her start, and her eyes seemed to glow with fire.

The beast seemed to calm, staring at her strangely, as if it realized who she was…

The demon shocked the dragon when it snarled at him, and the Firebender's eyes widened.

'Oh no…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu flipped over the stone wall as Chi scaled it easily, and Artemis flew straight over the bricks.

The boys followed after them, and they reached the ground at roughly the same time.

Mikey was the only one still wearing the medieval armor…

"Mikey, lose the armor, will you?"

"I like it! It makes me feel all safe and protected!"

"…Great…I've been replaced by metal armor…"

"Alright, alright…don't get your shell in a bunch…"

Then two GIANT cockroaches appeared…

"Oh, God…"

Mizu looked ready to puke…

"OH GOD…"

Artemis spread her wings wide, glaring as she gained the mammoth insects attention.

"Bring it on, bug boy…"

One literally tackled her, and she wrestled with the beast, wings flapping wildly.

Mizu brought up a wave of water, crashing it into the other as it blindly charged.

The one wrestling with Artemis broke free, attempting to catch Leo in its jaws.

An earth-encrusted fist wrapped around its throat, crushing and pulling back.

"I'm not done with you yet, Flick!"

The other cockroach beast, however, managed to swallow Raph…

"…Kasai is SO going to be pissed when she hears about this…"

Chi seemed to contemplate something, and moved a foot forward.

A column of earth smacked into the massive stomach, and guts spilled out before Raph busted his way out.

"…No offense, tough guy, but…EW…"

"Welcome to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Motel, where giant killer roaches check in…"

"But they don't check out."

"Very clever, guys…"

"Let's keep moving."

They nodded, and the group ran into the castle…

'I 'ope she's 'kay…If 'e's done anythin' ta 'er, I'll-!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"U-Um…should h-he be d-doing that?" Kasai asked as the dragon made a strange cocoon around itself.

"I-It doesn't s-seem normal…"

The demon-man seemed more interested in the Time Scepter, or HER, than the question…

Then the door fell free of its hinges, and Artemis's massive gold-tinted wings came through the smoke.

"Well, well…Looks like I got here just in time…"

She smirked, flapping the dust away.

"Now it's time to kick some major ass…"

Chi stepped under the feathery appendage, smirking.

"Don't ferget us…"

Blasts from the Time Scepter were aimed for them, and Mizu's water shields were evaporating as Chi's own walls crumbled to dust.

Artemis used a blade of air to cut Kasai free, and blew a gust of wind at their opponent.

He couldn't stop the attack, and he faced off with her seriously.

His blasts may age wood, evaporate water, and crumble stone, but it could not get rid of air.

With concentrated bursts, she could redirect blasts, knock the Time Scepter off-target, and get close enough to attack him with earth-encrusted fists.

It was heated, and he even swung the scepter at her, but they only broke apart with bruises and minor scrapes.

The others jumped to engage the demon, but he thoroughly thrashed their butts…

"Pathetic warriors! You waste my time! I have revenge to wreak and a universe to conquer!"

Artemis's eyes were glowing as she smirked…

"Well, look who's here to stop you…The Avatar…"

She jumped at him with her friends, but they were knocked away.

"Even YOU can't stop me! You're still too young, too naïve, to understand my power!"

The she-turtle stood up, eyes beginning to glow…

"And you haven't even seen mine…"

Wind started to swirl around her, but a solid BONK, and the demon fell.

As the glow died from her slightly-confused features and the wind settled, they saw Renet with Don's strangely-grown Bo staff in her hands…

"…Nice hit…" Chi commented.

"Thanks."

The Time Scepter rolled to the strange cocoon, and the Earthbender's eyes narrowed.

'What the hell is in there?'

Then a huge, red, scaly-hand shot out and grabbed the scepter…

"Oh, shell…"

"Ah…The turtle siblings…How GLAD we are to see you again…"

"I know those voices…" Mizu muttered.

"I know who it is." Chi stated.

The cocoon morphed into a strange dragon/human creature, and Artemis's eyes widened…

"The Ultimate Ninja and Drako…"

"Just our luck…"

Kasai stepped behind Raph, obviously intimidated.

"I was hoping we'd meet you again, little Avatar…"

"You tasted delicious…"

"Oh, thanks…It's nice to know someone wants to eat me…"

"Back off, big boys. No one's eatin' 'er today."

"And who's this new little friends of yours?"

"Leave 'er alone." Raph growled.

"But didn't they get sucked into that dimensional rift thingie?"

"…I can't think of a more sophisticated way to say that, Mikey…"

"Why thank you-! HEY…"

"Yes…You pushed us into a rift beyond time and space…"

"I don't think anybody pushed ya…" Chi muttered.

"Where we drifted for eternity…You remember, don't you?"

"Of course…I became a Battle Nexus Champion!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! ARTIE…"

"I became one, too, but I don't brag about it to psychotic dragon/human things…"

"You turtles could have saved us…but you let us go…"

"If you two hadn't been fighting, I wouldn't have closed the damn thing on you two idiots!"

"…Is calling them 'idiots' a wise move?"

"…Now that I think about it, Mizu…No…"

"Over thousands of millennia, our bodies combined into this horrific form, our minds fusing in the endless isolation. Our hatred of you driving us, keeping us alive…"

"Wh-What did y-you guys D-DO to th-these guys?"

"IT WAS THEIR FAULT!"

"Until we learned enough to free ourselves and came here…And how we suffered, pretending to serve this fool of a demon sorcerer! Only because he sought the Time Scepter! Only with it could we find and destroy you!"

"…We have too many people obsessed with killing us…" Mizu muttered.

"Steel rusts…Wood crumbles…"

The boys' weapons crumbled in their hands, and the four benders shared a glance.

Mizu maneuvered the roots away, and Chi shot boulders as Artemis sliced at him with air.

He flew away, but was surprised by a blast of fire.

"I can't let you hurt them…"

Renet jumped onto the mix's back, reaching for the Time Scepter as the others tried to keep him from ripping her off.

The timestress jumped off once the time-traveling device was in hand, and used it to contact Lord Simultaneous.

The Scepter glowed, and there was a bright light before the glowing giant reappeared, still looking miffed.

The demon sorcerer stood up, looking dazed, and spotted Lord Simultaneous.

The head poofed into…

A short little man…

"Are you serious?" Artemis muttered.

"Give me that please, before you hurt yourself."

Snatching the Time Scepter from Renet's hands, he gave a slightly-irked glare.

"Or the rest of the universe. AGAIN."

"Ya've gotta be kiddin' me…"

The roots and plants receded, and Mizu finally relaxed as Don wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You may be the Lord of Time, but you will not interfere with our vengeance!"

Kasai almost blasted at the lunging creature, but stopped when Lord Simultaneous used the Time Scepter to freeze it in midair.

"Quiet you. You've caused me enough trouble for one eternity. As it is, I'll be sweeping up temporal spillage for a decade! And YOU, Savanti!"

The demon sorcerer flinched as the Lord of Time turned his attention to him.

"You'd think that banishing you to fifteenth century earth would be enough! But NO! Say bye-bye, Savanti. See you later."

The Time Scepter sent the demon away, though no one really wanted to know WHERE…

"Now, what to do with you…" He muttered to the stationary Ultimate Ninja/Drako hybrid.

"You can not hold us. You can not command us! We are not without power!"

They freed themselves, and the tail grabbed the Time Scepter from the man's hand.

"SHELL!"

Artemis bolted forward, hands starting to glow.

"We shall return! We shall have our revenge!"

They laughed maniacally before disappearing, and the gold-banded turtle's attacks missed.

"Did you miss the fact that a CRAZY MIX OF EVIL PEOPLE JUST STOLE YOUR TIME SCEPTER!?!" Artemis nearly yelled.

"Love, calm down-."

"I will NOT calm down!!! I feel the end of the world coming!!!"

"…Where's the bomb shelter?"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! ARTIE…"

"NOT NOW, MIKEY!!!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. The Time Scepter is a funny thing. It has a mind of its own sometimes. I'm not so sure that character knows what he's in for."

Mizu managed to calm her friend, along with help from Leo and Kasai, so that the crimson-eyed turtle didn't lunge at the man out of rage.

"As for YOU, young lady! We need to talk about YOUR punishment."

"PLEASE, Lord Simultaneous! I'm SORRY!"

"You must pay for your crimes. Six more weeks of dusting."

"AH, you are SUCH a tyrant!"

The ground rumbled, and the timestress turned to see Chi's VERY pissed expression…

"…Ya got us inta this mess, nearly got us killed, an' sent us through time…'cause a DUSTIN'!?!"

Mikey held back the blind Earthbender as well as he could, and Leo managed to get between them so no damage could be done.

"Now, let's set things right, shall we?"

They landed in a pile back on the rooftop they'd started on, and Artemis groaned with all the weight on her shell…

"…I HATE time travel…"


	62. Chapter 62

"Alright…" Artemis breathed out, taking a stance…

"Alright…" Artemis breathed out, taking a stance…

"Air…"

Air spun around her arms, levitating rocks easily and floating them around her…

"Water…"

Water came up as small 'blades', cutting the bricks into small pieces almost like dust…

"Earth…"

They stopped falling, and moved around her feet and body like a large animal…

"Fire…"

The flames burst from her skins, and she fell back from the force…

"…I always mess up on that part…"

Mizu smiled in amusement, helping her 'sister' up.

"Well, maybe you just can't control love."

"It's as volatile and uncontrollable as anger." Kasai agreed.

"Ya've been gettin' better." Chi commented.

The gold-banded turtle sighed, picking up her ringing Shell Cell.

The boys had gone out joy-riding earlier, leaving the girls to talking and practicing.

Opening the Shell Cell, the crimson-eyed turtle patted Mitsukai's head.

"Yo?"

"Artemis, we've got a problem."

"What problem, love?"

Her hand stilled, and the others watched her worriedly.

"Hun's going to get something to track us down. Get the girls and follow us to warehouse fifty-one in Brooklyn."

"On it."

With quick goodbyes, both hung up, and Artemis took hold of her Sky Bison's reins.

"Hop on, guys. We're going on a Hun hunt."

"Can I 'urt 'im?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"Good…This is gonna be fun…"

The three benders jumped onto the shaggy fur, and Artemis told Splinter where they were going before they went topside, taking off into the sky.

Mitsukai roared, happy to be in the cool air, and Mizu smiled at the nearly-full moon hanging overhead.

"Where are we going?" Kasai asked over the wind, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Warehouse fifty-one, Brooklyn."

Chi's eyes narrowed a bit, as if thinking.

"I don't think that's a Purple Dragon hangout…They don't look fer new hideouts often…"

"Maybe another gang has something in there for Hun to steal." Mizu suggested.

"What gang would have something to track us down with?" Artemis questioned.

"…Maybe it's not a gang…"

Everyone turned their eyes to the gold-eyed Firebender, who looked uneasy now…

"Maybe it's from Bishop…"

"What makes you think that?" Mizu asked cautiously.

"H-He has a-a base th-there…"

Chi put a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders, smiling a bit.

"Don't worry. We won't let anythin' happen ta ya."

With a roar, Mitsukai went straight down towards the remains of the warehouse, and Artemis jumped down to be sure her brothers were alright.

"You guys okay? No broken bones? No burns? Bruises? Concussions? Dizzy spells?"

"No, MOM. We're fine." Raph teased.

"…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! PRINCESS…"

"Like someone would talk to their mom like that…"

That's when Raph's Shell Cycle flew away, Hun atop it…

"I take it he's not supposed to be playing with that?"

"MY BIKE!"

"…Guess not…"

Everyone jumped onto Mitsukai's back, and she took off with a powerful smack of her tail.

The Sky Bison picked up the Battle Shell easy, and Mizu had to calm Don's rants on being careful.

"She won't DROP it, Donnie. She's smarter than that." Artemis assured.

"Can she really catch up wit' 'im?"

"…Raph, you haven't ridden her often, have you?"

The crimson-eyed turtle smirked…

"You haven't seen ANYTHING yet…"

Moving the reins carefully, the Sky Bison sped up with a roar, soon going lower.

No traffic equals AWESOME travel time…

Mitsukai reared at the helicopter in her path, though it was firing at Hun.

"HEY! This is a 'no copter' zone!"

Artemis jumped up, doing a roundhouse kick and causing the metal to buckle from the force of her wind.

Still, Raph's bike blew up…

"NO!"

"Jeeze, Raph! It's a BIKE!"

"Ain't like it's yer baby."

Hun shot a rocket launcher, and Mitsukai barely dodged the explosion as the helicopter was taken down.

Mitsukai landed on a rooftop, trying to regain her breath as Hun ran into a building.

The whole place was smoking by the time they went in…and Raph kicked a very LARGE man in the face…

"…He REALLY likes his bike…"

"He's just a motorcycle type of person…"

"Imagine if WE'D blown up the bike…"

"…Don't even KID about that, Mizu…"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!"

He threw a bomb at them, and Chi brought up a wall of earth before it blew.

He got away as the brick crumbled, and the blind Earthbender wiped her forehead, breathing heavier.

"…I HATE 'im…"

"We ALL hate him…"

"Can we not talk about hating right now?" Kasai asked.

"Does anyone get the feeling he's not doing ANYTHING involving us?" Artemis questioned.

Hun was stopping a train when they caught up…

"B-Bishop!"

"THAT'S a good reason to ignore us!" Mizu added.

They jumped onto the train, and looked through the red-tinted windows at Bishop, now wielding a monster machinegun, and Karai in a strange prison.

"Karai?"

"Shall we?"

Leo nodded, allowing the two Earthbenders to rip through the roof in two solid motions.

The train began to move, however, as Hun and Bishop began to brawl, and both jumped in.

They stopped the bullets heading for them or the ceiling, condensing them into pebble-like pellets.

The machine gun was destroyed, and both sat back a bit as Hun got his butt whooped.

Chi fiddled with the spiked 'bracelet' now flipped over her knuckles, and smirked.

"I don't see a reason ta interfere…"

Artemis somewhat agreed, and turned to the strange prison holding Karai.

"Press buttons or skewer…"

"Pressin' buttons might get 'er cut up…"

"…Don't tempt me…"

Hun was smacked into the jade-skinned turtle, and she shoved his bulk off.

"First off…OW…Secondly…"

She pointed at Bishop.

"You, sir, are a jackass."

The others jumped in, Leo kicking Bishop in the face…

"…Go, LEO…"

Mikey, Raph, and Mizu jumped to fight the agent, along with Hun, as Don tried to work the prison holding Karai as Leo guarded him.

Kasai was freaking out, and had both Artemis and Chi watching out for her, when Bishop kicked both of them out of the way.

"Well, well…It's been a while, Kasai."

Fire sparked to life on her hands, and she tried to blast him away when he grabbed her wrist.

Twisting it hard, he seemed satisfied at the cry of pain she made as she fell to her knees.

"You've forgotten your place…"

"Pl-Please…l-let m-me g-go…"

Tears threatened to fall, and a foot smacked into her chest, knocking her back.

"LEAVE 'ER ALONE!"

A sai barely missed the agent's throat as he backed up, releasing the Firebender and turning his attention to a raging Raphael.

"Don't touch 'er." He snarled, voice dark.

Karai was free by now, and joined in the fight as Raph lunged for the man.

Artemis jumped in, fire escaping her hands as she tried to hit him.

"Don't mess with my FAMILY!"

Chi held her hands out, and the walls and carriage shook as metal flew to cover her like armor.

She bull-rushed the government agent, slamming him against a wall and holding him there with metal around his arms.

He moved up to kick her in the face, but her metal arm blocked the blow.

"Nice try."

Bishop managed to free himself, but everyone ganged up on him so badly he couldn't get a hit in.

He slipped past them, grabbing a briefcase, but was surprised by a burst of flame and a well-aimed kick to the chest.

"It seems you've gotten some spunk back into you since you decided to leave…"

She tried not to shake, tried to quell the trembling fear in her heart…

He moved to the front of the train, ready to press something…

"Before I go, allow me to thank you turtles. Your DNA samples from the last time we met have my research ahead fifty years overnight."

"Then you'll have a nice eternity in HELL, asshole!" Artemis snarled, ready to charge.

"Chow."

The front half broke away, and Artemis would have gladly jumped the gap to Earthbend a nice slab of sharp rock up his ass to dislodge the redwood already stuck up there, if Leo hadn't stopped her.

"Now that Karai is safe, I can beat up you turtles as a little bonus for the Shredder-."

Hun was knocked out of the train by Karai, and the group of teens gave her confused looks.

"Thank you…"

She jumped out after him, and, not long after that, the whole vehicle stopped moving on the tracks.

"Well, at least she said thanks…" Leo muttered.

"I can't BELIEVE I lost my bike!"

"Look on the bright side, Raph. You may have lost your bike, but Donnie got a shiny new train car."

"Can I keep it, Leo?"

Mizu giggled.

It was like he was asking to bring home a puppy.

"If you can figure out a way to get it home."

All eyes turned to Artemis and Chi, and both sighed.

"It's gonna be a LON' night…"


	63. Chapter 63

"LEO…"

The blue-banded turtle tried not to look up from his meditating.

If he did, he probably would NEVER go back…

"Come on, love…What are you scared of?"

A light touch on his arm, like a warm summer breeze, and he fought the urge to look up at her.

"Don't you want to play?"

Her warm breath near his ear, the suggestive lick under his jaw, and he couldn't fight it anymore.

Looking up at her wide smile and registering that she was affectively straddling his lap seemed to turn him on like NOTHING else…

"Feeling hot, love?"

He couldn't help a smile as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Why?"

She giggled as he licked the side of her neck slowly, savoring the taste.

She may have smelt like a warm spring breeze, but her velvet skin tasted like light chocolate.

"You always look so hot when you do that…"

A nip made her give a startled yelp, then a soft churr.

"YO!"

Both looked up at the couch, seeing Chi 'glaring' at them.

"It's 'ard 'nough makin' out wit' Mike without ya two turnin' each other on! Go get a room!"

Mikey chuckled, pulling the blind Earthbender back down to his level.

"Don't worry about them, babe…We can distract each other…"

She smirked.

"I can live wit' that…"

Splinter sighed, trying to keep himself in his meditation.

He often wondered why he had to live with nine hormonally-charged teens while six of them were in relationships…

If he recalled, Mizu and Don were enjoying some 'privacy' near his computers, and Kasai and Raph were together working on his Shell Cycle.

If anything, he hoped that when they started up a relationship that it wouldn't be as public…

AS public…

He couldn't ask for a miracle...

The ground began to quake, and everyone jumped to their feet in an instant, finding their balance.

"What's goin' on?!" Chi shouted as a portal opened over the water, pulling it around almost wildly.

"Master Splinter?!"

"We've seen that kind of energy before!!"

Artemis rooted herself firmly, clenching her fists.

A dark form came through the portal…

"Drako!!"

"And the Daimyo's son! This is what we told you about, Master Splinter! They merged somehow! Combined together!"

"All inta one UGLY package…"

"We told you we would return! We told you we would have our revenge!"

"Get yer asses on the ground an' I'll show ya where my foot's headed!"

"Don't make me go up there!" Artemis threatened.

"Revenge THIS, whackbag!"

Raph was frozen in midair, and thrown back into a pillar shell-first.

"RAPHIE!"

Kasai ran to his side as the hybrid laughed evilly.

"As if you could simply fight us!"

Mizu clenched her teeth, water swirling around her feet.

"We control time and space! With Lord Simultaneous's Time Scepter, we are unbeatable!"

"We'll see 'bout that!" Chi challenged.

Everyone jumped to attack the hybrid man, but were frozen in the air.

The Earthbender tried to struggle, feel solid ground, but it was hopeless…

THEN she hit something hard…

Whatever it was fell over, and she was sprawled on her back, dizzy.

'MAN…I 'ate 'im so much…'

A large, stony-feeling hand grabbed her around the waist…

'Oh hell…'

"Get OFF of me, you worm!"

Being hurled into a wall…

NOT fun…

And it REALLY pissed her off…

"Hey, jerk! What the 'ell was that fer?!" She demanded, standing and whirling around to face her opponent.

He was at least bigger than Hun, with stony skin, small head, and large, muscular arms.

A Meteor Hammer swung in his hand almost angrily, and he growled at her.

"For landing on me, you little peasant!"

"What did ya call me?!"

"You heard me!!"

"Don't get me STARTED, ugly boy!!"

"UGLY!?!"

He swung the weapon at her, and she ducked it easily, flipping her spiked metal bracelet over her knuckles and lunging for him.

"STOP!!!"

Both stopped, one from obedience and the other out of curiosity.

Chi 'looked' over her shoulder, pulling the sharp spikes away from her opponent's vulnerable neck slowly.

The man in the doorway was comparatively small, wearing an expensive suit and 'jewelry', and had a gun hidden in his jacket.

"What do ya want?"

"To make sure you don't kill my champion fighter."

He looked her up and down, as if sizing her up.

"You're rather good at fighting, for one so small."

"Don't even START…" She seethed.

"Why not join the competition?"

She quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"What competition?"

"Come with me and you'll see."

Cautious from years spent with jerks that like to play pranks or try to jump you, Chi slowly followed him.

"I am Ashi, and I fund the competition and its best fighters."

He looked back at the red/gold-haired girl, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're the most interesting fighter I've ever met. Small in size, but fierce and violent. Why not join in? You might be surprised at how well you do."

"…Maybe…" She admitted, still wary.

"I might just have ta see the fighters…"

He opened double doors, and she 'saw' the massive auditorium, along with the ring and the screaming fans.

Two creatures were fighting at the moment, and her brow knitted.

'They ain't fightin' 'cause they want ta…More like they're forced ta…'

Already, she had a bad feeling, but played like she didn't.

"Seems interestin'…I'm in."

"Good…"

Ashi seemed just a bit TOO pleased…

"You may have the next battle."

Chi breathed out, grumbling something, before she was led down by an assistant.

Facing off against what looked like an immense, misshapen dog, she took a stance.

The beast's heart was racing with terror, she realized, and decided not to hurt it.

The creature roared, charging, and she ducked under its long claws.

Bringing up a column of earth, she slammed it into the dog-creature's stomach and chest, making it fly back.

It fell out of the ring, and a bell rang shrilly, hurting her ears.

"Winner, our new challenger! The Blind Bandit!"

'OH, clever…'

"Her next challenger, our own Flaming Wing!"

A large, Amazonian-like woman with large, fiery wings stepped up onto the earth-made ring.

"Are you ready, little girl?"

"Bring it on, hag."

The Earthbender side-stepped a large knife, and used earth to shackle the woman's feet firmly to the ground.

"How ya gonna beat me when ya can't even move, 'Flamin' Win'?"

The Amazonian beat her large, fiery wings, but could not free herself before earth bound her wrists.

Chi smirked, bringing up a boulder…

"Check an' Mate…"

A cry, and the Amazonian flew out of the ring.

"And we have a WINNER!"

'That voice is startin' ta piss me off…'

"Let's give her a rest as our own Stony Fist takes a swing at the competition at the one and only FREE-FOR-ALL BRAWL!"

'I say keep 'em comin'…'

Walking off the elevated stage coolly, she walked past Ashi.

"Too easy…"

"You'll be surprised when this is over…"

Furrowing her brow at that comment, Chi was led into a room to wait.

'Better start tryin' ta get 'ome…'

She was worried about what was happening to Mikey…

'Is 'e hurt? Scared?'

Putting a hand on the wall, she let her senses spread over the building…

'Auditorium, room, room…Is that a prisoner?'

Looking around, she rested her forehead on the smooth wall.

'I think…'e's doin' somethin' in there…'

Determined now, she followed the vibrations to a firmly chained, locked door.

'Easy…'

Ripping the metal chains with Metalbending, and opened the door easily.

"Who are you?"

The old man, wearing robes as he sat Indian-style in the middle of the room, looked up at the petite girl.

"Technically? I'm Chi. Who are ya?"

"I am a sorcerer, Kashikoi. I was brought here by Ashi to insure that his competitors fought for him."

Her eyes narrowed, though they couldn't see…

"That's why I felt those animals fightin'…They were fightin' ya…"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"I kinda…dropped in."

"Then you are also doomed…"

"Nobody controls me…" She replied defiantly.

"Are you sure of that?"

She never once wavered as she stood there, facing him like a statue.

"'A course."

"…Then I believe you can break my spell…"

Her very body seemed to waver, glowing blue as she felt the earth disappearing under her feet.

"What's goin' on?"

Whatever it was stopped, leaving the Earthbender confused.

"And now it's time for the final battle…Stony Fist versus The Blind Bandit!"

"You must go now."

She was reluctant to leave him, and fidgeted in place for a moment before nodding.

"I hope you will succeed."

'Me, too…'

Walking out and fixing the chains, she headed to the auditorium.

The very creature that had decided to call her 'worm' and such was in the ring…

'I'm gonna enjoy this…'

Stepping up, she already heard the swing of the Meteor Hammer as he twirled it within his hands…

"Time to crush you, little girl."

"We'll see 'bout that, pebble-man."

The heavy weapon flew at her, and she side-stepped the heavy sphere so barely that she felt the wind against her skin…

Moving her hands up, she brought up a sharp shard of earth, cutting the chain.

Once the heavy weight fell, Stony Fist charged for her in rage.

Ducking his fist and kneeing him in the stomach, she flipped away and landed solidly on her feet.

Bringing both hands up, she felt him stop, unable to move.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere? Can't move?"

He growled at her, a gravelly sound that she already disliked, and she smirked.

"Buh-bye…"

With a swift move, he was bodily thrown into the air and smashed through a short wall.

"Winner! THE BLIND BANDIT! Show her the prize!"

Turning, she saw a group of men behind her, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm guessin' I ain't gonna enjoy this…"

One large man grabbed her wrist, and she allowed it until she saw a strange tattoo-cattle iron in his hand.

Smashing him into the ceiling with a pillar from underneath him, she stepped back and brought up a wall of boulders.

"Bring it…"

They jumped, but she slammed them away easily, not even breaking a sweat.

Ashi stepped forward, pulling out his long-barreled gun.

"I don't believe you understand…"

He pointed it at her, and her eyes narrowed.

"You can't kill me wit' that…"

"I think I can…"

The gun fired, but the bullet stopped before her eyes, and she smirked at his surprised expressions.

Flipping her bracelet over her knuckles, she rushed him, knocking him onto his back as a spike threatened to slit his throat.

"I think it's 'bout time I broke this spell yer makin' 'im do an' free these people…"

"You can't stop me!"

"I think I just did…"

'Seeing' the strange pendant in his hands, she crushed it easily, causing his eyes to widen.

"NO!"

The angry creatures surrounded him, teeth bared and hisses filling the air.

"I think I'll just leave ya ta them…"

That strange pulling feeling, and she felt the earth leave her temporarily…

'What now?'

Closing her eyes at the floating feeling, the pull led her away…

'Comin', Mikey…'


	64. Chapter 64

Mizu breathed out after she landed, and it was white as it drifted into the air like a cloud.

Sitting up, she looked around at the iceberg she landed on.

'Where am I?'

Standing up, she saw the rolling ocean, the mountains of ice, and the bright blue sky.

"Well…I guess I'm not in New York anymore…" She muttered.

Freezing a slab of the water into ice, she jumped aboard and used a small wave to propel herself forward.

Something moved under the surface, and she jumped up as a large set of jaws tried to swallow her whole.

Landing feet-first on an iceberg, she froze her feet to it as she looked at whatever it was upside-down.

It looked like a serpent-like reptile with sharp teeth and large, thick scales that hid gills.

"Whoa…"

It roared, looking around for her with large yellow/red eyes, before it spotted her…

"Oh no…"

The creature lunged for the black-haired girl, and she freed her feet before jumping away.

The massive ice mountain shattered, and the reptile looked back at her with what sounded like a hiss.

"Um…I come in peace?"

Another roar, and it charged at her again…

"GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS!!!"

Bringing up water, she wrapped it around the mouth and froze it into a muzzle.

Running along the water using her Waterbending, she dodged the large body, but was pulled under by the tail.

Making an air bubble around her head to breathe, she made an ice blade and made a deep gash between two large scales.

A shriek reverberated through the water, and she swam straight up to the surface.

Gulping down air as she managed to lever herself above the water, she tried to gather herself as the water trembled beneath her hands.

'Crazy dragon-thing isn't stopping…'

Jumping up, she managed to avoid sharp teeth, and flipped into the air, bring a whip of water to move around her like a blade.

It deflected a sharp tail, and blue eyes widened when the strange dragon shot a beam of water from its mouth.

"SHIT-!"

Landing on an iceberg, she stopped the beam easily, reflecting it back and pushing the creature.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I haven't done anything!"

A large spear flew, catching the creature in the face, and Mizu blinked in surprise.

"Come over here!" A voice shouted, and the blue-eyed girl spotted a group of humans on permafrost nearby.

Not about to argue about getting away from the momentarily-distracted dragon, she moved the water under her feet as fast as she could.

Once on solid ground, a large man grabbed her arm and pulled her after them as they ran into the stunted pine forest.

Once they stopped, the Waterbender was panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, what was that?"

"A water dragon. He's been terrorizing our village for decades."

The eldest, a man holding a large walking stick.

"Who are you, stranger?"

"I'm Mizu. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced anyone…"

"We are just glad you are alright."

"How did you do that?"

"What? Waterbending?"

"Waterbending?"

"I can control water…"

She sighed at the amazed looks, feeling uncomfortable.

Unlike Kasai, who would blush and hide from strangers when they even glanced her way, Mizu was only embarrassed when people looked at her like she was some kind of god.

Or a freak.

She was self-conscious only about things important to her, like Don and her bending, and she didn't enjoy such things being gawked at.

"You fought the dragon alone?"

"I suppose…"

The group settled on pines and rocks, and she carefully sat on the ground.

"He's been terrorizing us for so long…We've never been truly able to stop him…"

"He destroyed our village and killed most of our people…we're all that's left…"

Mizu felt bad for them, and wondered why they were telling her this…

"We've fought bravely, but…"

A young woman looked up at the black-haired girl…

"We can't defeat it. Not even close."

"But you were close…"

She finally registered where it was heading…

"I couldn't possibly kill it. I don't take the lives of anything."

"Please. You're our only hope."

Mizu looked up at the sky, worried and scared now…

'What would Donnie do?'

She really thought about it, closing her eyes.

'Probably think of something to stop the dragon without killing it…'

Opening her eyes slightly, she sighed…

'Maybe I could lead it to open ocean…'

Standing up, she clenched her fists and headed back around…

"I'll do it. But I'm not going to kill it."

Marching off on her own, she simply tried to breathe.

If Don could get through this without losing his cool, she could manage.

'Donnie…'

She really worried about him right now…

More worried than she expected…

Like she FELT he was in trouble, and her heart was aching…

'Is this how Artemis feels?'

She remembered the gold-banded turtle often saying that whenever Leo was troubled or IN trouble, it was like her heart sensed it and ached, twisting in her chest.

Artemis often said that the love she shared with Leo was so strong she could almost feel his emotions and hear his thoughts.

That there was a bond between them that could only waver, but never break.

Was her love with Don evolving now, strengthening and growing?

Connecting them?

She was dislodged from her thoughts once she reached the shore, and looked out at the water.

Mountains, showing an exit to the sea, and icebergs scattered within the large, enclosed space of water.

Bringing up water, she jumped onto it and moved it forward slowly, trying to lure the dragon out of its hiding place…

A short hiss, and she catapulted herself towards the 'exit' as the dragon lunged for her.

It chased her as she moved as quickly as she could manage, and came out as fast a bullet.

'Come on…Come ON…'

It followed, probably adrenaline-hyped from the chase, and she flipped backwards straight over the scaly reptile…

'What I wouldn't give to have Artemis here to help me…'

Landing between the two mountains, she brought up her hands, making a thick wall of earth.

Freezing it fast, she let the ice travel down to the bottom, crystallizing solid.

The dragon rammed into the wall, but it only shook, vibrating slightly in its hold.

Breathing out, she was a bit surprised at a strange pulling feeling, and nearly fell through the water before it left her.

Looking around in confusion, expecting to see a strange laser-gun of some sort, she turned to head to shore.

'_Mizu…'_

The blue-eyed girl stopped, stunned.

'Donnie? Donnie, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay?'

'_I'm okay…'_

She could already tell he was hiding how he really felt, and tried reaching that calm inside her…

'Tell me the truth. Please. You know I hate it when you lie to me.'

'_I…I can't tell you the truth…'_

'Why?'

'…_It hurts too much…You have to understand…'_

'Donnie…'

She almost felt the tears in her eyes, and she was sure some soft sobs made it through their temporary connection…

'Are you hurt?'

'_No…I'm not…'_

That tone wasn't comforting…

But the connection was almost gone, and she shouted something through her thoughts before she couldn't feel him anymore…

'I love you!'

It was the first time she'd actually SAID it…

She hoped he'd heard…

That pulling again…

But this time, it pulled her away, and she closed her eyes…


	65. Chapter 65

"Wh-Where am I?" Kasai whispered to herself, looking around at the burned remains of what looked like a city.

The dizzy, dazed feeling in her head was something she'd gotten used to in her younger years, so it seemed to disappear.

Confused now, she looked up at an ashy sky, and wondered when this city had burned.

'Quite a while ago, since I'm not being burned by melted asphalt…'

Standing, she wrapped her arms around herself and peeked into a gutted building…

'Why does this seem so familiar…?' She wondered to herself, looking behind her.

It looked like a dried river, like something extremely hot had evaporated all the liquid and torched the garbage.

With a confused tilt to her head, she wondered why she knew this place…

Like it was from one of her nightmares…

"Who are you?"

Turning suddenly, she shrank back from the large, armor-clad soldiers before her.

Their armor was a deep red, and seemed sharp, as they wielded naginata and spears.

The one who had questioned her narrowed glowing red eyes, and reached for her.

Stepping away in fear, she tried not to shake.

'Wh-Where am I? Where's Raphie?'

"Come with us."

A tight grip on her arm, and she tried to pull back, whimpering in pain when the hold turned bruising.

"Let 'er go, ya cowards!"

A large form jumped down, taking down the soldiers in a blur of black and dark green.

'Raphie?'

Once the soldiers were unconscious on the ground, she saw the stilled figure clearly.

"R-Raphie?"

He turned to her, one dark crimson brown eye wide with surprise.

"Kasai?"

Her heart shook at what she saw…

He was a bit older, covered with pale scars and a patch over one of his eyes.

She took a tentative step forward, softly touching a scar over his plastron…

"…But…how could ya…?"

"Wh-What happened here? I don't understand…"

He put a hand on hers, pulling her towards the darkness of an alley…

"It's hard ta explain…"

"I-I want to know…"

"I'm not sure ya do…"

Hiding in a warehouse less damaged than the others, and he turned to her once sure the coast was clear.

"Look, I don't know how this has been goin' on, what wit' ya still bein' 'ere an' all…"

"Wh-What do you mean? W-We were fighting Ultimate Drako, l-last I remember…I-I think he separated u-us somehow…"

"…Kasai, I haven't seen ya in four years."

That stung at her heart like nothing else, and she almost pulled back.

"We all thought ya were dead…"

"Wh-Where are the others?"

"…Leo, Mike, and Don are back home…"

"…A-And the others?"

She felt like she didn't want to know…

"…They…They ain't wit' us anymore…"

'Oh God…'

"B-But…H-How?"

She never would have imagined Artemis dying without one hell of a fight, let alone Chi or Mizu.

Even Splinter and their human friends could pack a good punch.

"…When these weird alien guys invaded…They killed princess first 'cause she was their only real threat…"

Tears were falling now, and she couldn't hold in a sob…

Her sisters…

The only thing as close to a father as she'd had in years…

They were gone…

"Wh-Why?"

"They don't have a reason…They just want to destroy us…"

That fire in the pit of her stomach flared to life, spreading through her veins as she looked up at him.

"Where are they?"

He sighed, leaning back…

"…At the ol' Foot headquarters…Why?"

She stood, fire on her palms…

"I'm going to kill them…"

He understood.

She felt rage, vengeance, burning inside her, and she needed to let it out.

"Ya think ya can?"

"…I'll die trying."

He nodded, standing.

"Then I'm goin' wit' ya…"

"I couldn't ask you-."

"I want ta. They were my sisters, too."

After a moment, she nodded, and followed him out into the charred streets of New York City.

Once she saw the strange 'castle', she knew they'd reached their destination.

"What ya gonna do, darlin'?"

Blue flames sparked to life on her hands…

"I'm going to burn it to the ground…"

She used a searing hot hand to burn a hole through the wall, and stepped through carefully.

Raph followed her, and was amazed at how quickly she took out the incoming soldiers.

In a rage, she looked calm, but her moves were lethal, calculated, and precise.

She breathed white flames, and twenty were down as she walked through their charred remains.

She kicked down a large set of doors, and looked up at the throne on the other side.

What Kasai saw shook her heart so badly tears nearly blinded her…

SHE was sitting on that throne, older and colder than she would've imagined…

"N-No…"

"I wonder how you managed such a feat…"

Her older self stood, eyes locking on Raph when he entered.

"So, you decided to come back. To what do I owe the honor?"

Her eyes were darker, more like a deep gold, unlike the lighter hue of her younger versions own.

"I'm just 'ere fer 'er."

'I-I killed them…I-I…I-I didn't think…Th-Think I could…'

"Really? And what is she here for?"

"To stop ya."

That steeled Kasai, allowed her to breathe…

Raph believed in her, and it gave her courage, the strength to stand up straight and prepare herself for a battle.

"Well, then. She may try."

A blast of fire, and Kasai dispelled it.

They lunged at each other, fire blasts dodged, punches deflected, kicks blocked…

The older girl jumped back, lightning on her fingertips.

"Oh, no…"

Kasai was prepared to test a move she'd been practicing, but the lightning wasn't aimed at her…

It was aimed at Raph…

Eyes wide, she jumped in the way, taking in the energy and crying out as her heart protested at the treatment.

She fell heavily on her side, breathing ragged with pain as she shook.

"No!"

"What a fool…"

That was the last straw…

Kasai bit back the pain, sitting then standing on shaky feet.

"You don't know when to quit…"

"I-I should say that I don't…Because I've never quit anything in my life…"

A crackling came around her hands, powerful and full of static…

"And I'm going to finish this…"

She blasted it, full-force, and the older tyrant could not possibly stop the assault, and screamed in agony before falling limp…

Kasai was panting, falling on her knees, closing her eyes…

"Darlin'…"

She felt a strange pulling feeling, but it faded soon, leaving her dizzy again…

Raph caught her, though, and held her close to his plastron.

"Come on, darlin'…Ya've gotta be a'right…"

"I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't think…"

"It's a'right…It's o'er now…"

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes still feeling heavy…

"Y-You know I care a-about you, right?"

"Yeah…like a brother…"

She shook her head heavily, tightening her fingers…

"N-No…Not like a brother…"

That pulling was coming back, and she closed her eyes as the warmth of his body slowly left her…

"I-I love you…"

And then she was gone…

To where, she wasn't sure…


	66. Chapter 66

"OH SH-!!!!!"

BAM!!!

"…-ell…"

Artemis sat up from the rocks she'd landed on, rubbing her shell.

"…I hate Ultimate Drako…And I HATE that damn scepter!"

Standing, she looked around at her surroundings.

Everything seemed full of SPACE, of grass and what looked like mountains farther off.

'…Am I even on Earth anymore?' She wondered.

'I don't think there's many places this beautiful still around…'

Looking over her shoulder when she sensed someone coming, she slid behind the boulders and peeked out.

Was that a Sky Bison?

It looked like Mitsukai, but was colored differently.

White and chocolate brown, wearing a saddle and reins on its horns.

It landed rather lightly for its great bulk, and four figures jumped off.

Only one seemed her age, and the other three were younger than herself.

One had blue arrow tattoos all over, exactly like the ones that glowed over her skin when she went into the Avatar state, and another seemed to be as blind as Chi.

Said girl, who was the smallest of them, looked in her direction…

'Earthbender…' She surmised, not afraid.

If they were hostile, she could fight back.

"Someone's here."

The eldest, a boy with a sharp boomerang, whirled around.

"Fire nation?"

"No."

"Whoever you are, come out!" The younger boy shouted, a staff in hand.

'Why not?' She wondered, stepping out of her hiding place.

"Yo."

Confused looks, probably from her appearance.

"What are you?"

"WHO are you?" The older girl corrected.

"I'm Artemis. Mutated ninja turtle, technically."

"…I'm hallucinating again, aren't I?"

"I'd think so, but I'm not a hallucination." She smirked a bit.

"You could pinch yourself, see if you're dreaming."

Pinch!

"OW!!!"

"…Didn't think you'd do that…"

"Sokka's one of a kind…"

"I see…"

The blue-eyed girl stepped forward, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Hello, I'm Katara. This is my brother, Sokka."

"I'm Aang."

"Toph."

"It's nice to meet you all." Artemis replied, smiling.

The Sky Bison roared softly, nudging her softly with its nose.

"Hey there, boy…" She said softly, patting its forehead so it seemed to purr.

A little lemur, with wings on its arms, landed on her head.

"Hey! Watch it!" She giggled playfully, scratching its head and lifting the creature into her arms.

"Guess she's not evil…"

"Maybe she's tricking us!"

"Yeah, because a giant turtle is a carnivore meant to trick people to their watery dooms…"

"SEE?"

"…Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"…HEY…"

"Just as slow as Mikey." She noted with a smile.

Then the worry came in full force, and it fell a notch.

Were her brothers okay?

Her sisters?

Splinter?

…Leo?

If anything had happened to Leo, Ultimate Drako was going to be in so much AGONY he'd WISH she'd just kill him and banish him to the deepest, most fiery pits of hell…

"Are you okay?"

Looking down at the arrow-headed boy, something nagged at her brain.

'Do I know him from somewhere?'

"I'm alright…Just worried about my family."

"There are more like you?" Toph asked, looking unconvinced.

"Yeah. My brothers, boyfriend, dad, sisters…friends…"

She smiled a bit.

"Not all of them are giant turtles. My dad's a giant rat, and my sisters and friends are humans."

"How is that even POSSIBLE?" Sokka demanded.

"We…adopted each other. We're not biologically related, genius."

Katara sighed, walking up to the two as they bickered.

It was rather obvious Artemis was wittier than Sokka, which seemed to frustrate the boy to no end and left Toph amused.

"You guys going somewhere?" The crimson-eyed turtle wondered.

"Just making camp. Want to join us?" Aang offered.

"Why not?"

She helped them unload the Sky Bison, Appa, when she noticed Toph not helping.

"Tired?" She asked, dropping a heavy bag.

"Just pulling my own weight."

Artemis quirked an eye-ridge.

"Wouldn't that mean you've got more work to do?"

"Why should I?"

Katara seemed ready to retort snappishly, but the crimson-eyed turtle cut her off.

"Because that's what friends do for each other."

Toph didn't seem to have a reply for that, and Artemis settled, almost cat-like, on a boulder.

"Friends help because they care, just like family does."

That seemed to strike a nerve, and the small girl turned away.

"My parents never did that…"

"Parents don't always act like it, but they'll always love you."

"…Are you sure?"

"I've asked myself that every time I make a mistake…And I always come up with the same answer. A parent's love is unconditional."

"Tell that to my parents…"

The mutter was almost whisper-soft, full of pain and some kind of longing Artemis imagined her own sisters felt for their own parents.

She leaned back on her hands, gazing up at the darkening sky.

"I guess human families are different from mine…We've been together our whole lives, and can't seem to function well on our own. We live for each other, fight for each other…Love each other…"

The jade-skinned turtle sighed, even when Momo landed on her head once more…

"I miss them…"

"Where are they?" Katara wondered.

"I don't know…And that's what worries me…"

"How'd you get here?" Aang questioned.

"It's a long story…"

"We have time." Sokka assured.

The group settled around the crimson-eyed turtle, and she took a quick breath…

"Alright…Look, I'm not exactly from around here. I'm from another dimension, and I was sent here by something called the Time Scepter. An enemy of ours got his hands on it, and separated us."

"…You have GOT to be kidding me…"

"Trust me, I wish HALF of the things that have happened to me were dreams, too…"

She sighed wistfully…

"Too bad he came right in the middle of a great make-out session…"

"You and your boyfriend?"

"Who else?" Artemis asked playfully.

She grinned wide, losing herself in the memory of her mate…

"He's a GREAT kisser, by the way…"

"Why do you like him?" Aang wondered.

"Well…It's not one thing. Even the things that annoy me seem to attract me…"

She furrowed her brow, trying to find the right way to explain it…

"It's like…We fit each other. We're two pieces of a whole, and I feel empty without him. When I'm playful, he's serious…When I'm angry, he's calm…"

She breathed out, looking up at the stars…

"He's my stability, my earth for all the freedom of air I have inside me…I just love him so much we're connected. Our hearts are strung together, pushing and pulling like the tides…"

She almost hung her head, feeling that faint ache in her heart…

"I can almost FEEL him right now…As if he was right next to me right now, holding my hand…"

She blinked, escaping her world of memories and warm touches…

"Sorry, I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"Don't worry." The blue-eyed girl assured.

"It's just…Well, what you have is beautiful. I don't mind hearing about it."

Artemis blushed, smiling shyly.

"Well…I don't get compliments like that often…Thanks."

The turtle suddenly perked, eyes narrowing with the look of a practiced warrior, and she looked around.

"Don't look now, but we've got company…"

A girl, younger than Artemis herself, stood there like a warrior princess, confident and strong.

"It seems you've all made a new friend…Allow me to destroy her for you."

The others seemed ready to attack, but the jade-skinned turtle held up a hand, standing.

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Artemis…" Aang warned.

She flashed a reassuring smile, stepping towards her opponent.

"Just you and me. One on one."

"Perfect."

A burst of blue flame, and crimson eyes narrowed for a moment before plants withered, the water coming up to shield her.

The others seemed surprised…

"She's a Waterbender?"

Artemis whirled away from another blast, bringing her hand forward in an open-palmed strike that sent earth flying at the surprised Firebender.

Sokka's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How could she-?!"

"She said she was from another dimension…Maybe she's from another time…"

The group turned to Aang, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I know her from somewhere…"

Artemis jumped high over a massive blue blast, and spun, water moving around her in a tornado of sharp blades.

Once she struck the shield, she flew back, steam coming off her skin…

She felt a strange pull, a tug at her heart, as the earth fuzzed and tried to disappear beneath her…

When it stopped, she had a confused look on her face, trying to understand what was going on…

There was no time to think, since another attack came at her.

Blowing it away with Airbending, she used her feet to bring up a wall of earth to block another blow.

Suddenly, the wall shattered and a fiery hand came for her heart…

'_LOVE!'_

Strength coursed through her, and she brought up fiery hands to deflect the blow over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but my heart's hitting below the belt, bitch."

Blue flames, surprising everyone, and she slammed it into her opponents chest, knocking her back.

"HOW?" The girl demanded, hissing in pain as cloth and armor burned.

"Guess I've just got more soul."

Another tug, getting more powerful, more desperate…

'Leo? Leo, are you there?'

That hyper-awareness of adrenaline-rushed battle, of meditation, made her voice echo in her own mind…

'_Artemis, I'm sorry…'_

She did NOT like that tone, and a troubled look crossed her features…

'Sorry for what? Leo, are you okay? If he did anything, I swear I'll-!'

'_Don't come! Please!' _

'Like HELL I won't!'

'_He's after you!' _

'Then he can have my fist in his face!'

'_He's going to kill you!' _

It rang in her ears like a real shout, and she closed her eyes…

'…I don't care.'

'_I care! And I'm not going to let you get killed!'_

'Stop pushing me away!' She ordered, stern.

'I can fight on my own! I'll tear him to shreds myself!'

Her thoughts were turning dark with rage, and even her once-confidant opponent dared not strike her with that darkness shadowing her features.

'He can have the whole galaxy against me, but I won't give a damn! He's gone too far!'

Fire was burning, sparking over her skin…

'God damn it, he's going to wish I just killed him!'

Another tug, so powerful it began to pull her away…

"ARTEMIS!"

She turned, seeing the others frightened faces…

"Don't worry…I think I'm just…going home…"

She smiled widely, though it was shaky over her features…

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

Then it was like she disappeared, flying through empty space for a moment before hitting the ground on her knees.

"OW…"

"ARTIE!!!!!!!"

GLOMP!!!

"PRINCESS!!!"

GLOMP!!!!!!

"ARTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

GLOMP!!!!!!!!!

"…Can't…BREATHE…"

"Get off 'a 'er!"

Chi pulled the three brothers off…

"…"

"Chi?"

GLOMP!!!

Mizu and Kasai joined the glomp, and Artemis struggled for breath once more…

"I…think we…have important…people…to kill…" She forced out.

"Oh, right."

Chi stood up, a murderous smirk on her face as her bracelet gleamed.

"I'm ready ta kick some ass. How 'bout ya?"

Mizu stood as well, water already surrounding her feet like an obedient pet…

"I'm up for it. Kasai?"

"Let's do it."

Artemis flipped to her feet, anger in her eyes.

"SENSEI!"

Her eyes glowed, the tails of her mask floating as gold/white light enveloped her hands.

"You've gone too far!"

A blast, and Ultimate Drako was knocked back, releasing the War Staff.

Both sets of eyes widened as a ball of air surrounded her, lifting her into the air.

"You made me WORRY!"

Another blast, making him stumble…

"You made me HURT!"

She slammed into him, snarling…

"YOU THREATENED MY FAMILY!"

She managed to knock the Time Scepter away, and Raph and Mikey took hold of it.

"You've crossed the final line with me. I won't allow you to live."

The arrows glowed over her skin, and she floated up again, holding her arms out, igniting the lights of both the War Staff and the Time Scepter.

"For your cruelty, your hatred…I will make things right."

Her voice was layered again, echoing and flowing…

Light escaped her in beams of light, and the two weapons started levitating as well…

"Keep 'im down!"

Earth encased Ultimate Drako's feet, and his hands were bound with solid ice.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?!"

"I do not know, my sons!! Just hold on!!"

They were transported to the Battle Nexus, and Ultimate Drako cried out as the light separated them…

Drako immediately turned to stone, looking ready to crumble, but the Ultimate Ninja looked around for his father.

"Father, forgive me!"

His hand began to turn to stone, but he seemed to try and fight it…

Both turned to dust, and the light died as Artemis was gently deposited on her feet…

The girls ran up to her as she swayed, vision blurring and head spinning as she dropped to her knees…

"ARTIE!"

"PRINCESS!"

"ARTEMIS!"

The gold-banded turtle smiled as Leo pulled her into his arms, making sure she was alright…

"I'm alright…" She slurred, trying to open her eyes…

"Just…That took more out of me…than I thought it would…"

Chi smirked.

"Ya just defeated Ultimate Drako. I'll say that took a lot!"

"I'm just glad you're all alright…" Kasai stated.

"How'd you do that, Artie?" Mikey asked as Don put a hand on her forehead.

"I…don't know…"

She smiled when she spotted Usagi, sitting up against Leo's plastron.

"Hey…Long time no see, huh?"

"You did very well, my daughter…"

"Thank you, sensei…"

A bright light, and Lord Simultaneous appeared before them.

"It's quite simple. It's like what I told your kids the last time we met up."

The Time Scepter flew into his hands…

"This Time Scepter has a mind of its own. It just used the Avatar as a vessel to merge its powers with the War Staff. It weighed good against evil and set everything to right."

He sighed, looking around…

"What a horrible mess…No one ever learns! I get so sick of cleaning up after megalomaniacs and madmen…"

Artemis felt her heart ache when she heard the Daimyo grieving over the second death of his son, and stood up.

"Could you…help him?"

She tried not to move too quickly, or she'd probably faint…

"He…He deserves his son…"

The pain was mirrored in her eyes, the sadness, the loneliness…

"I can't just watch him grieve…"

"…Let me show you the true and good power of the Time Scepter, controlled by the right hands."

The Time Scepter glowed, and created a little red-haired boy with bright green eyes.

"Father! Father! I had the most horrible nightmare!"

"My son? Oh, my son! Do not cry. I too had a horrible nightmare, but it is over now. It's alright…"

"And it's high-time I sent you all back where you belong."

"Could you send me there without the headache?"

"Nope."

"…Meanie…"

"Usagi, thank you." Leo stated, bowing.

"Leonardo, it is a great honor to be your friend."

"Until we meet again, Usagi-san."

They were back in the lair, as if nothing had changed, and Mizu sighed.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to sleep?"

"I'm with you…"

The others agreed whole-heartedly, but the Waterbender was a bit perplexed when Don pulled her into his room…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donnie…" Mizu moaned, arching as he sucked her neck…

"I thought I'd lost you…"

"I'm right here…" She assured, feeling him push up her shirt to kiss her stomach.

"They said you were dead…"

"I'm alive…"

She gently took hold of his face, putting his ear on her chest.

"Can you hear my heart beating? Feel it racing? It's because of you. Because I love you."

He claimed her lips almost hungrily, the fingers of his hand playing with her hair.

"Are you sure?" He almost stuttered, now looking unsure.

The thrill of having her under him, willing to be taken…

It set something primal alive in him…

But he couldn't take this step if she wasn't ready.

"…I'm more ready than I thought I'd be…" She admitted, smiling softly.

"I wouldn't want to do this any other way…"

"…You're sure?"

"I love you so much, Donnie…but you need to learn when to ask questions and when to follow your gut…"

He nodded, leaning over her and touching their foreheads.

"…I love you, Mizu…"

"I love you too, Donnie…"

They never forgot that night…


	67. Chapter 67

Peaceful meditation wasn't usually something Artemis was known to enjoy, but her nagging emotions and senses left her restless and strangely protective.

Master Splinter had suggested she go meditate and rest, collect herself…

Mizu had seemed unwilling, but happily joined Don in his lab, and Chi assured her turtle friend that everything would be fine before going to play air hockey with Mikey.

Kasai had made sure her friend was feeling alright, and a bit worried at what Artemis's intuition was trying to tell, but Raph managed to get her away so she could relax.

Artemis settled on her bed, leaning her shell on the wall as she slowed her breathing…

Cold…

She felt cold…

She almost shivered as she slid into a strange coldness, completely unlike the normal warmth of meditation…

'_**Artemis…'**_

That strange voice, cold and hard and she almost felt freezing fingers wrapping around her wrists…

'Let me go!' She ordered in a shaky voice, pulling back futilely…

'_**Never again…'**_

That chill around her heart, the flaring pain…

'LET ME GO!!!'

Falling to the side and out of her deep meditation, Artemis took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart…

'Wh-What was that?' She wondered as Mitsukai roared, calling for her owner.

The gold-banded turtle stepped out of her room, skin still clammy from fright, and put a hand on the Sky Bison's head…

"…I think we have a problem, baby…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis sighed, looking at the lit party across the street…

"Ready, love?"

Looking up at Leo, that feeling came back, like something was going to go wrong…

Nodding only slightly, she gave a sudden jerk to his wrist, pulling her lover into a warm kiss.

Pulling away, he gave her a slightly concerned look.

"Love?"

"I just…Be careful, alright?"

"I will be…I promise."

Splinter shot an arrow across the street into the Foot building, rope attached, and the two slid across as Artemis pulled out her wings.

Keeping out of reach of the light, lest her gold-tinted wings shimmer and give her away, the gold-banded turtle landed carefully on the roof.

April and Casey got in, along with Raph, Mikey, and Chi in a cart…

Don, Mizu, Kasai, and Leatherhead were coming in through the tunnels and sewers, and Artemis was worried that someone would get hurt.

'In and out…Simple enough without the fighting…'

"The security systems down and they don't even know it." Honeycutt's voice came over her headset, and she sighed.

'That's not what I was worried about…'

She didn't want to BE here…

Her 'nightmare' had matched somewhat with Splinter's vision, so they'd come here…

'I have a BAD feeling…'

"You know that REALLY big thing the Shredder is up to?" Don asked over the earpiece.

"We kinda found it…" Kasai admitted.

"It's a starship!" Mizu finished almost impatiently.

"He has finally found a way to leave this planet…"

"That can't be good…" Artemis muttered, pulling herself through a window carefully.

"He's probably planning on attacking the Utroms and bringing chaos and destruction to other planets…"

"Maybe he'll even come back to destroy Earth…" Leo muttered.

"We must stop him."

"Consider his flight cancelled."

"How are we doing, guys?" Leo asked over the headset.

They got the affirmative, and the three snuck into Shredder's office.

"Your evil ends here and now, Shredder!" Splinter vowed, firing an arrow.

Saki caught the shaft rather easily, but was caught mid-sentence by a pillar of earth.

"It seems you've gotten a hold of Earthbending…"

She slid into a familiar stance, smirking.

"I think you mean 'mastery'…"

Mikey and Raph jump-kicked Saki from behind, and he stumbled forward as the ground quaked and the six jumped in to strike.

Earth and air and weapons struck hard, tearing clothes and fake skin to reveal the robot beneath.

Chi was trying to block the blows raining down on her with the force to shatter earth.

She was knocked back by one particularly powerful kick, and Mikey jumped in with Artemis to knock the Shredder back.

Doors were busted down, and Hun ran in with the Foot Elite and the Foot soldiers.

Shredder ran to a statue on the far side, opening it to a special chute, as the turtles got distracted.

"Shit!" Artemis cursed, blowing the ninja back before bolting for the statue.

It shut before she made it, and she growled before trying to force it open with her bare hands.

Hun bull-rushed her from the side, smashing her shell into a wall harshly.

"OW! For kami's SAKE-!"

With a swift kick, she jumped away as the mountain of a man fell to the ground hard.

"NOW is not the time to get on my nerves!" She warned, pulling out one of her smaller fans and jamming it into the 'doors'.

With a harsh pull, the statue cracked open, and the crimson-eyed turtle almost fell back when the statue proceeded to EXPLODE…

"…What?" Chi asked innocently.

"Ya were takin' too long…"

"…We'll talk about this LATER…"

She jumped down, and she heard the others follow her as she landed in a crouch at the bottom.

Rolling out to make room, she spotted the Shredder facing off against Don and his group.

"Together, we will stop you!" Splinter stated as everyone prepared themselves for a fight.

The bad guys followed after them from behind, and Artemis would've snapped at them if a strange beeping hadn't reached her ears first…

"Uh oh…"

Kasai immediately recognized it, and brought up a wall of fire before the door was blasted off and soldiers ran in.

"Well, well, well…isn't this cozy?"

"Not anymore…" Kasai replied boldly.

During their last encounter, the Firebender had bravely stood up against her past oppressor, and seemed to be finding her courage.

"On my mark, destroy them all!"

"You wouldn't…" Mizu growled warningly.

"Open fire!"

"NO!"

The bullets were stopped in midair, and Chi's brow furrowed in concentration as more came at them.

Her legs shook from exertion, but Artemis couldn't help her, since Hun decided to try and kill her right then…

"HEY!!"

Punching him in the kidney with a metal-encrusted fist, she glared.

"That's no way to fight someone! If you're going to get your ass kicked, let them do it while facing you!"

He grabbed her roughly, and she saw the rage in his eyes…

"…You men sure are touchy…"

Gasping as the wind was knocked out of her, Artemis could hardly keep her wobbling knees straight as he threw her towards the starship.

She hit the walkway, rolling a bit, and caught the edge before she fell off into a seemingly-endless abyss.

Leatherhead was pounding on Saki in a fury, but Hun tackled the large crocodile off.

When the large man realized the Shredder was an Utrom, he paused, and it gave the large crocodile the opening he did to smash back into Hun.

Artemis pulled herself up to her hands and knees, breathing hard and trying to keep air in, when she realized that Shredder was running for the starship.

"Oh GREAT…"

Flexing her fingers, metal bent under her hands, and she pushed forward, making a nice break in the strip of metal.

A can was knocked over by Mizu, and Don aimed it at the Utrom robot, freezing it with liquid nitrogen.

Both Waterbender's used the ice to pull the entire robot apart and leave the Utrom bare on the floor.

Karai, however, decided to intervene as the family closed in.

She lifted up the Utrom, and jumped over Artemis to the ship.

"God damn it-!! GET BACK HERE!!"

The Avatar tried to keep up with the older kunoichi, but she went through the doors first, and they shut in Artemis's face.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" She shouted.

'Not yet…'

"Chi!"

"Comin'!"

Both Earthbender's shared a glance, grabbing the doors as hard as they could and pulling them open.

Don was ready to slip through when some helicopters fired missiles at them…

"MOVE!!!!"

Artemis pushed everyone back, and the resulting explosions threw the two Earthbender's and Don through the doorway.

The starship was firing up, and the crimson-eyed turtle looked out at them as the walkway started moving away…

"GUYS!!!"

"We've got to jump for it!"

"Come on!"

Water latched onto the doorway, freezing, and Mizu pulled herself and Mikey up to it as the others jumped.

They weren't going to make it…

With a soft curse, Artemis unfurled her wings from her shell and swooped forward enough to grab the end of the chain of people.

Flapping the feathery appendages as hard as she could manage, she got them all into the small 'room' as Chi shut the doors securely.

The harsh sound of an engine rattled them before a powerful force sent them into the ground, and the group could hardly breathe until the force alleviated itself.

Don stood up, holding his Palmtop containing Honeycutt, and attached him to a control stand.

The door was opened, and everyone headed into the hallway.

"Come on. Let's go fin' the Shredder an' give 'im our respects…" Raph stated.

"I 'gree wit' ya…"

"We need to rethink this…"

Everyone turned to Kasai, who had a serious look on her face, and she sighed.

"We can't let him get away with this ship. It'll put millions of lives in danger."

"I believe she is right, my children."

"I have sent urgent messages of warning to the Utroms, but…I proceed no response…I'm not sure I've gotten through." Honeycutt informed.

"We have to gain control of this starship." Mizu concluded.

The group agreed, and the nine headed down some hallways, looking for a control room of some kind…

Artemis folded her wings, sighing as she took hold of Leo's hand…

'The worst is coming…'

The whole rocket shook, and they all fell over from the suddenness of it.

Chi cursed harshly, sitting up, as Mizu tried to snap out of her daze.

Kasai was nursing a bruise forming on her shoulder from a lucky hit a Foot Elite had gotten in, and Artemis was trying to find out where the explosion came from.

Another struck hard, but they were ready this time…

Chi sighed, sitting up…

"…I see somethin' 'head…"

Following her directions, they found the 'power room', containing the glowing power core.

"Whoa…I hate to say it, but…impressive…"

"Sorry, sweetheart…We've got to blow it up…" Mizu replied sympathetically.

"I know…"

"Just put me into any maintenance output, and I should be able to take complete control of the ship." Honeycutt stated from Don's belt.

The purple-banded turtle nodded, putting the Palmtop into an input, and Mikey grinned.

"We can make this the control bridge! Spokk-To-The emergency bridge! Scotty-We-Need more power!"

He laughed a bit before he saw the blank, un-amused looks…

"Heh…sorry…"

"…Chi?"

"I'm on it…"

BONK!!!

"OW!!! BABE…"

"Four minutes, and I will have complete control."

Doors slid open, and fire burst over Kasai's hands…

"I don't think we have four minutes…"

The large exo-suit lumbered in, Karai right behind it, and Mizu pulled up a sharp blade of water…

"Shedder…may my Master Yoshi's sword take vengeance today!"

Splinter and Shredder clashed harshly, and Chi pulled a rod from the railing to her hand.

She threw it as hard as she could, knocking off the new helmet, and he turned on her immediately.

"Shit-!"

A punch sent her flying into a wall, and she barely made a handhold in time…

"BABE!"

Mikey jumped at Shredder, intent on getting some degree of revenge for his girl, and the other boys joined him.

It wasn't going too well…

A fireball melted through some of the chest armor, and an arm was nearly severed by a well-aimed whip of water…

A pillar of earth nearly crashed into his side, and Chi jumped in, crushing his forearm like it was tinfoil.

The Shredder then threw Mikey and Raph away, hitting Don and sending all three tumbling over the railing…

"SHIT!"

"DONNIE!"

A bubble of water softened Don's abrupt fall, and floating sand stopped the orange-masked turtle.

Kasai flipped over it herself, catching Raph's wrist and letting fire out of her feet.

It sent her back up into the air like a rocket, and she caught hold of the railing.

The starship quaked as more explosions rocked the metal, and the walls were starting to smoke as they were blown open.

The smoke choked Mizu, and Artemis managed to blow it away with her small fans, and the four benders jumped to fight the Shredder and Karai as a wire fell free of its hold.

Don and Mikey took the sparking ends, running at the evil Utrom from behind as he crushed Chi in his fist…

He whirled around, chucking the Earthbender into both turtles and took the wires in his own hands.

The blind, petite girl flinched as she realized her leg was broken from the awkward fall, even though she was splayed on her boyfriend's chest.

Sparks caught her attention, and she couldn't do anything to shield them…

"NO!"

Splinter managed to get in the way, taking the full shock…

"SENSEI!!!!"

A whirlwind of jade and gold smacked into the exo-suit, knocking the Shredder over.

"I am f***ing DONE with this!!!" She snarled loudly, metal crunching under her hands.

She was thrown onto her shell, a large hand over her plastron to hold her down.

Struggling harshly and trying to breathe, Artemis refused to look him in the eyes.

"Don't even bother getting up…I'll just finish this quickly."

Her eyes widened, and he kicked Leo's shell towards Karai…

Who held up a katana…

The slip of a blade through flesh, and hot tears built in her eyes…

"LEO!!!"

He fell hard to the ground, not moving, and she felt that familiar pain in her chest…

"Finally…"

Fire was escaping her skin, arrows glowing over her skin, and her eyes were closed…

"You just made a big mistake…"

Glowing eyes, bright, and the flames pushed the Shredder away.

The power died, and Artemis scrambled to her feet, racing for her lover.

"LEO!!! LEO, ARE YOU OKAY!?!"

She fell on her knees, trying to make sure he was alright as Mizu used an ice shield to guard her back.

"LEO?!"

"…Love?"

"Oh kami-! Are you okay?"

He smiled shakily, lifting a hand to wipe away some of her tears…

"Don't worry…I'll be…fine…"

He slid back into unconsciousness, and her sadness turned to almost uncontrollable rage.

"KARAI!"

Standing up, she snapped her fans open.

"…I can never forgive you now…"

"It was not my fault…"

"You still did it!"

Karai dodged a flying fan, and almost shrunk away from the rage rolling off her opponent…

"He TRUSTED you! And you stabbed him!"

Artemis seemed to forget her enemy when she heard the others cry out as they were thrown away…

Leo was struggling to stand, and the Shredder went to swipe him open…

'NO!'

Time seemed to slow down as she ran towards them, hardly realizing air was following her…

'I won't make it!'

Even that thought didn't slow her down…

In fact, it made her speed up…

Cold metal, gashes that spread lines of fire down her throat, past her collarbone…

Hot blood pouring out of her, and she couldn't bring in any air…

"ARTIE!!!" Mikey and Don shouted in shock.

"PRINCESS!!!"

"LOVE!!!"

She fell back, limp, into her lover's arms…

Blood…

Too much blood…

Crimson waterfalls from her open neck and plastron, covering whatever skin it could…

Mizu bolted to her friend's side, water at her hands as they glowed.

"Stay with us, Artemis…Stay…" She begged, sealing up the wounds as best she could.

Water mixed with blood, clear tears mixed with crimson life liquid, and the Waterbender already knew she was too far gone…

'No…Not like my nightmare…PLEASE!'

"Love! Love, you'll be alright!"

An uneasy smile, a final act of reassurance, and she touched his cheek…

"I'm sorry, Leo…"

Her breathing was softer, and you could see her struggle for air…

"I-I love you…"

"LOVE!"

But the life had fled her eyes, leaving them cold and empty and vacant…

Mizu burst into instant tears, unwilling to leave the wounds unattended.

Kasai was shaken, heart shattering all over again, and the ship quaked as Chi screamed out her grief to the air.

Mikey seemed ready to cry, and Don shook as if fighting the possibility that Artemis was dead…

She had been the invincible one, always ready with a hard punch and a witty comeback, and the shield that protected her family from evil…

How…

How could she die?

It didn't seem possible…

Even Raph was struggling with the knowledge, and Leo seemed silent…

Like he'd lost his voice as he stared at her motionless face…

"Artemis…" He whispered, resting his forehead on hers…

"I'm so sorry…I forgive you…"


	68. Chapter 68

"Where am I?"

Artemis spun around to face the swampy forest, the ghost-white mist…

"You're in the Spirit World."

Turning, crimson eyes widened…

"Aang?"

"I didn't expect to see you face-to-face so soon…"

The truth hit her heart first, stealing her breath, and her fingers lightly touched her neck…

"I-I'm dead?"

"I'm afraid so…" Katara admitted as the group appeared.

"…How's my family?"

The spirits were confused, to say the least…

Normally, the newly-dead asked questions such as 'how' or 'why', but Artemis's first instinct was to ask about her loved ones…

No one really wanted to tell her…

"They're still fighting…" Sokka answered vaguely.

He expected a witty retort, a jibe for more information…

What he got was much worse…

Tears shimmered in her vulnerable eyes, a few slipping free before a hiccup of a sob left her throat…

"They're hurt, aren't they?"

"…Yes." Toph admitted.

"…Is there anything I can do?"

Aang shook his head sadly…

"…You can only watch…"

A window, like one from the Battle Nexus, came up, showing the interior of the starship…

It looked like a war had gone rampaging through like a herd of elephants…

The turtles were beaten on the floor, bruises and flinching in pain, and the girls were nursing broken limbs or harsh bruises that impaired their bending…

Don was using his body to shield his girl, and Chi sat up, with some difficulty, next to a nearly-unconscious Mikey.

Kasai was holding her side with one hand and was trying to wake up Raph with the other.

Leo…

He didn't seem willing to get up…

And Splinter seemed so weak…

The blue-banded turtle finally started struggling to his knees, and it tore at her heart…

"Leo…Leo, don't…"

The tears were slipping at a faster pace, and she hardly kept back a full sob…

"Love…"

A gentle hand on her shoulder, and she looked over it at Katara with foggy eyes.

"…Aang?" The Waterbender asked, throwing a desperate look his way.

"…I think I can help…"

Artemis looked up at him with a snap, a flicker of hope deep in her eyes…

"For your selfless sacrifice…and the fact that it isn't your time…"

He gave a warm smile, touching her forehead…

"…I'll give you a second chance…"

A warm glow spread through the turtle's body, and she closed her eyes…

"Just remember…there is energy, life, in all living things…but to wield it, your own soul must be…unbendable."

Then the Spirit World sank away to warmth…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shredder raised his gauntlet, ready to make the final swipe…

A whip of water lashed around his wrist, freezing, and pulled him away as air seemed to knock his feet out from under him…

Whirling around, expecting to face the Waterbender whose wrist he'd shattered, he nearly choked at what he DID find…

"What's wrong, Shredder?"

A wicked smirk, and a ball of metal floating in the air around her…

"You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"How…How is this possible?!"

"Anything's possible…"

Karai stared at the female turtle in shock…

She'd just seen that face, motionless…

Seen those eyes, cold and deprived of that light that was Artemis…

Somehow, she'd faked death.

Karai was sure of it.

"How could you survive such an injury?"

"Simple…"

The metal wound around the she-turtle's knuckles…

"I didn't…"

Blood running cold, the older kunoichi hardly seemed able to breathe...

"Are you still of the dead?"

"Not anymore…"

Metal shifted under the crimson-eyed turtle's feet, and her smirk sharpened dangerously as the ship quaked…

"I'll gladly send both of you to the Spirit World on a one-way trip…"

The Shredder grabbed her wrist, and her eyes were hidden in shadow…

"It's already too late for you to save them…Don't even bother."

"If it was too late, I would've bumped into them on the way back…"

A reinforced punch caught the exo-suit in the chest, crumbling the metal inward as he flew away.

Her wings flexed, wind coming up to allow her to hover off the ground…

"You may have started this…"

Bright gold glow over her skin, her eyes…

Sparks escaped her mouth like an enraged dragon…

"But I'm going to end it…"

All she registered was a bright light, and then she was dazed on her knees…

Half-lidded eyes hardly registering that she'd knocked Shredder and Karai from the room, whose door automatically closed.

Feeling weak enough to topple over, she tried to stay awake when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw Leo's worried eyes…

"Love?"

Smiling softly, she leaned into her mate…

"I'm alright, love…Just had to take a little…vacation, that's all…"

The others slowly rose, overjoyed to see her alive, when Splinter sighed…

"My children…I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault, sensei…we couldn't stop him…we failed…we failed the Utroms…Master Yoshi…We failed YOU…" Leo replied.

"I failed you…"

"So that's it? Shredder wins?" Raph growled.

"It's not like we're in any shape to stop him…" Mikey stated, helping Chi.

She had a broken leg and a nasty bruise on her side.

Raph sighed, turning to Kasai.

Some ribs had broken from a powerful punch, and the skin was bruising as she tried to sit up.

Mizu had a badly-dislocated shoulder and a shattered wrist that Don fretted over despite his own injuries.

Mikey was right…

They were in no shape to stop him…

"Unless…"

Everyone turned to Artemis, whose eyes were locked on the power core…

"That's a lot of energy…I could…disturb it…"

"It would make a pretty big bang…" Mikey admitted.

"We'd never survive." Don reasoned.

"Neither would the Shredder." Leo replied.

The gold-banded turtle stood shakily, shaking her head…

"No…_I_ won't survive…"

"NO!"

A bit startled at the sudden hug from behind, she was spun around to face her mate.

"Love…"

"I already lost you once!"

His hold tightened on her shoulders, and he pulled her into another hug, just listening to her heartbeat and feeling her breath on his skin…

"…I don't think I can take that again…"

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shell…

"…I know…I don't think I can take it again, either…"

The she-turtle pulled back enough to look him in the eyes…

"But I'd rather go through hell ten times over then let you go in once…"

"…I know…"

Artemis pulled him into a heated kiss, almost tasting the sadness, before she had to break the connection…

"…I'm sorry…"

Leo gently took hold of her hands…

"…I've already forgiven you…"

Nodding, she held back tears before stepping back, trying to hold herself together…

"Kasai, can you make a shield?"

"I-I think I can…"

"Artie, don't!"

Mikey hugged her tight, though his legs shook with pain as tears flowed.

"You can't leave us! PLEASE! We can't live without you!"

"…I'm sorry, Mikey…"

She tried to keep her voice from shaking, and caught the eyes of the others…

They didn't want her to go again, either…

"…I'm sorry…"

Gently unlatching her youngest siblings arms, she kissed his forehead…

"…I'll always be with you…all of you…remember that…"

Stepping away, she turned to the power core.

Lifting her arms, she focused her energy to her hands…

The power core glowed gold/white like her hands, and started detonating.

Seconds after Kasai threw up a fiery shield, everything seemed to…

Stop…

When time began to move again, Artemis seemed to wake up to a bright light and a dull throbbing on her neck, shoulder, and plastron…

"What happened?" She slurred weakly.

"Are you alright?"

She remembered that voice…

"Mortu?"

The Utrom floated over her, looking worried, and she smiled a bit…

"I'm fine…Thank you…"

"…It was the least we could do."

"How are the others?"

"Awake…And ready for the Shredder's trial."

The crimson-eyed turtle nodded slowly, sitting up…

"Do you need help, my friend?"

"I'll be alright…Come on."

Artemis twitched when she realized she had ice packs on her sore body parts, but continued walking nonetheless.

Reunited with her family, she smiled and hugged them.

"Hey guys…You feeling alright?"

"Hunky-Dorey!" Mikey replied, grinning.

"…Never say that again…"

Everyone's attention was directed back towards the Shredder, whose Utrom body was restrained, and Karai, along with the new little scientist.

Mizu breathed deeply, leaning on Don weakly.

She was so tired…

That whole episode had tired them all out, left them battered and in need of relaxation and rest…

The Utrom Council was behind the family, stating every single crime he'd ever committed, every innocent life he'd ever taken…

Millions, billions…

They all understood the pain, the suffering those people must have gone through…

"We shall now commune on the outcome."

There was silence, and Chi bit her lip as she held tight to Mikey's hand.

'I 'ope they throw 'im 'way forever…'

"In the name of the great law-giver, this tribunal finds you Trell, guilty! You are hereby sentenced to eternal exile on the ice asteroid!"

"You are not fit to judge me! I am the Shredder! I am invincible! I-I…No! NO!"

Artemis closed her eyes as he disappeared, burying her face into Leo's shoulder…

"May your actions haunt you forever…As for the Shredder's comrades, they shall be returned to Earth and handed over to the proper authorities."

The platform beneath Karai moved, and Kasai sighed, flinching as her ribs pulled…

She felt bad for the kunoichi, but she couldn't stand up for her…

Too many mistakes, too many wrong choices…

Even Kasai, who managed to find good in people, could hardly find any in the older kunoichi now…

"This is not what I wanted, Leonardo…This is not what I wanted!"

The floor sealed itself shut, and everyone breathed out…

"We all owe you a debt of gratitude." Mortu stated.

"The Shredder has finally been brought to justice."

"…Is it really over?" Don wondered.

"No more Shredder?" Raph agreed.

"Yes, my children…my Master Yoshi's spirit can finally rest in peace…The Shredder is finished."

Artemis nodded, giving Leo a confused look when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Love?"

He didn't say anything, and she almost yelped when he lifted her up towards him.

That possessive, strong hold…

That heat seeping through her shell…

'Is he alright?'


	69. Season 4: Chapter 69

Everyone was stumbling through the farmhouse doors, eager to rest after the cramped ride up to North Hampton.

Chi and Mikey supported each other, both of them with broken legs, and Kasai managed to keep Raph upright no matter how much it aggravated her ribs.

Mizu sighed, stepping through carefully and making sure everyone got in alright.

Mikey was trying to scratch his cast-covered legs, but his girlfriend kept smacking his hand away.

"OW! BABE…"

She smirked a bit, giving him a deep kiss once the recliner snapped back.

Raph was settled on his shell on the couch, and was faking pain so the Firebender would start fussing over him in worry.

Mizu settled on Don's lap, the latter having settled on a dusty chair as Splinter hobbled into a second dusty recliner.

"THAT'S…better?"

Mikey wrinkled his nose as Artemis settled on the lap of a distant-eyed Leo.

"EW! What's that smell?! It smells like-!!"

He caught the glare Splinter was giving him…

"Oh, yeah…sorry, sensei…"

The gold-banded turtle rolled her eyes, motioning for Chi to smack her brother.

BONK!!!

"OW!!! BABE…"

The blue-banded male wrapped his arms tight around her waist, and she blushed when she registered a rumbling churr in his chest…

He nuzzled her shoulder, her neck, even nibbled her skin…

It aroused a fire deep in her gut, gave her this desperate NEED to be with him…

It had been like this since they'd defeated the Shredder…

He was overprotective, moody, snappish, and seemed so…HOT against her skin…

Whenever she hung around with her other brothers, even got a hug in, Leo would snap at them and drag her off…

At night, in the safety of a locked bedroom, he would hold her down and tease and suck and bite and almost claim, so close she could almost TASTE him…

He'd always stop, pull back as if barely coming back to his senses, and would have to leave her panting and hot and aroused as he went to take a shower…

Now, she was trying hard not to pant again…

"Alright, whose hungry?" April asked the group, dragging Artemis from her uncomfortable thoughts…

"ME!" Mikey and Chi shouted as one.

"Us, too." Don replied.

"I'm not hungry…How about you, Raphie?"

"A little…"

"I'm hungry, too. How about you, love?"

"Hm? Oh…I'm not hungry."

April sighed, heading to the kitchen to make something.

Everyone else was trying to relax, to rest away the aches that were still hurting their muscles…

Mizu used her uninjured hand to bring up water, and started healing the bones of her shattered wrist.

If it weren't for her healing abilities, she'd never have been able to use the joint again…

Plates were passed around, and dinner was silent except for some whining.

Once the meal was done, the mutants and the benders were put into the many beds in the attic.

Mikey's first instinct was to reach for a fork…

BONK!!!

"OW!!! BABE…"

Artemis sighed, cuddling into a nest of blankets, when she noticed Leo hadn't joined her.

"Love?"

"Hm?"

He turned away from the window with unfocused eyes…

"Is something wrong?"

"…Aren't you going to sleep?"

She almost purred without realizing it, and blushed at the thought that her body was reacting without her consent…

The blue-banded turtle smiled a bit, seeming to like her discomfort, and nodded.

"Sure…"

He settled beside her atop the sheets, and she sighed in comfort, nuzzling his shoulder.

She was starting to doze off, still severely drained from her trip to the Spirit World and her fight, when a car engine reached her ears.

"Love?" She slurred sleepily, eyes still clouded with exhaustion.

"Stay here." Leo whispered, about to get up.

"Stay up here. I'll check it out." April assured, heading down the stairs.

Leo still went with Don to eavesdrop, and Mizu couldn't help joining as Chi recounted what she could see in whispers to the others…

"Casey's grandfather was a train robber…"

"Really? COOL…"

BONK!!!

"OW!!! BABE…"

"We should 'a known Casey came from a lon' line 'a boneheads…" Raph muttered.

Kasai giggled at that, and couldn't help but agree, making the red-banded turtle blush a bit.

Chi perked, unseeing eyes narrowing in suspicion and rage…

"The basturds got a gun…"

"We should 'a known Casey's lack 'a smarts would run in the family…" Raph grumbled, flinching in pain as his plastron protested.

"What should we do?" Mizu asked worriedly.

"Hey, I've got it! We disguise ourselves in old animal skin, get close enough to this Sid guy, then spring on him!"

"…Baby, there's just one problem wit' that…"

"What?"

"We'd get shot!"

BONK!!!

"OW!!! BABE…"

"You must take this seriously. Sid is obviously distressed. We need to-."

"I'll take care of Sid." Leo interrupted their master.

"Not without me." Artemis retorted, sitting up.

"No. You stay here. You're too tired to fight."

"But Leo-!"

She paused, crimson eyes narrowing as she looked out the window…

"Looks like we've got more company…"

"Purple Dragons, by the look of it…" Kasai agreed.

Everyone distinctly heard the door get kicked in…

"Purple Dragons…I HATE Purple Dragons…" Leo muttered under his breath.

Something crashed to the ground, along with evil, delighted laughter…

"Little monsters wit' alien blasters…" Chi muttered darkly.

A harpoon pierced the floor near Kasai's feet, and she nearly yelped, jumping back.

Raph tried comforting her, and Mikey sighed…

"I sure picked a bad time to have broken legs…"

"I picked a bad time ta not be able ta Earthbend…"

"Speak fer yerselves. I can fight seven Purple Dragons lyin' on my back!" Raph claimed.

"SURE you can…" Artemis teased.

"Our injuries do have us at a disadvantage…" Splinter mused.

"Enough talk! Let's take them down!"

"Leo!" Artemis soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax…You're starting to sound like Raph…"

"Hey, I don't mind! I like it when Leo talks tough! Maybe we should get Karai ta stab 'im more often."

Both glared at him, and Kasai got between them in case a seemingly-unstable Leo tried to strike.

"Leave Raph to me!" Mikey insisted.

"Raph needs a hiding place, don't you boy? And I've got JUST the spot…"

"Hidin' spot?"

Leo and Don lifted up their hot-headed brother…

"HEY! Don't even-! No WAY am I missin' this action!"

Kasai was ordered not to open the door for him, no matter what he said or how she felt, and the door was closed.

"You girls stay in here." Leo ordered, opening the window.

"You can't fight in your condition."

"We can still fight!" Artemis argued, but they were already gone into the night…

"I swear, they're getting a nice talking-to when they get back…" The crimson-eyed turtle swore, growling.

Actually, keeping a close eye on them made her feel better…

"They're okay…" She assured the others, muscles still tense…

"They'll be okay…" Mizu tried to assure…

Dawn was breaking by the time the whole mess was settled, and Raph was released from his 'hiding spot'.

He was happy to cause Mikey pain as he tried to slip in…

Chi moved to make sure the youngest turtle was okay, and Artemis looked Leo over worriedly.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

He took hold of her wrist, and she gave him a puzzled look as he pulled her out the window.

Following him carefully, she signaled to Mitsukai, watching from the barn, that everything was alright.

The blue-banded turtle led her to a shaded section of trees, turning a bit golden with dawns light, and she quirked an eye-ridge.

"Love-?"

She was cut off by a heated kiss, and her shell thunked against a tree trunk.

Churring as that fire built back up in her, she realized what was happening…

"Leo…" She moaned as his mouth traveled to her neck…

"I-I think we're…we're in h-heat…"

The grinding of their plastrons signaled that he didn't really care…

She couldn't hold back that urge, that NEED, and she arched her back.

"Eager, aren't we?"

A shaky churr was his answer, and he smirked.

This strange adrenaline rush was addicting, seeing that need in her eyes and her body urging for attention…

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered huskily into her ear…

"Do you want me to love you? Fill you?"

"Pl-Please…" She begged, her own heat making her desperate as her legs spread.

"I need you…"

That seemed to be what he wanted, since he churred loudly and claimed her lips in a searing kiss…

'We ALWAYS do this in the woods…' She realized as dawn light fell over their skin…

Artemis carefully traced the muscles of her mate's shoulders, his arms, his plastron…

That rumbling churr vibrated through her fingertips, and she answered it with her own…

"You're mine…" He almost growled, his fingers clenching on the bark on either side of her head…

"Mine, and no one else's…"

"I-I'm yours…" She answered shakily, tightening her hold on his shoulders.

"A-All yours. I-I won't go a-anywhere…"

"…You can't…I love you…"

A softening of his features, and he nuzzled her cheek…

"I love you, too…"


	70. Chapter 70

Artemis learned something once she realized she and Leo were in heat…

The others weren't far behind…

Raph came around to it first, and became aggressively protective of Kasai, especially when she was sparring.

Sometimes, when not blushing at the attention, she'd get a little ticked.

The Firebender was known to enjoy her art, and when it was interrupted, she would NOT be someone you'd want to play pranks on for a few days…

When Raph would see that, he'd be almost GENTLE, and she would calm down.

Don came after his older brothers, and became possessive as well.

He would glare at the boys when she went into the lake for some practice, keep her near him when he worked, and would find excuses to tag along on walks through the woods.

This inevitably led to a make-out session…

Chi was a bit more hard-pressed when Mikey came into it, too.

He clung to her like a leech, and refused to leave her be.

He actually handcuffed them together…

Then again, the Earthbender just Metalbended her way out, but that's not the point!

The three girls, minus their also-in-heat she-turtle 'leader', were starting to feel smothered.

Even Artemis was starting to become moody and snappish, and she started purposely avoiding all her brothers for some peace.

They were sure Splinter knew what was going on, but he hadn't intervened.

He probably COULDN'T, since this was a natural life process and couldn't be stopped.

The elderly rat probably thought the teens could handle it on their own.

Artemis felt he was just a BIT off with that one…

She was starting to get SORE, damn it!

Finally, the girls stood up and decided some time apart would be good for everyone.

Leo was the first to argue, saying the girl's were still too weak to fight, but Artemis shot back that she felt perfectly fine.

They'd all healed well since coming to the farmhouse, and Mizu's wrist was healed fully.

Chi didn't even have a cast anymore, and Kasai's ribs had healed sufficiently for travel and mild fighting.

The argument turned to fighting, and their voices rose until April and Casey stepped in.

Once calming both sides, April suggested that being apart for one night wouldn't hurt.

As long as both groups kept their Shell Cells close and their eyes open.

Reasoning away all the reasons for them to HAVE to go together, the two genders finally split off to pack.

Personally, Artemis was a bit relieved…

She needed a break…

A LONG break, but she'd make due…

Pulling a pack over her shell, she helped Chi choose clothes that vaguely matched before the four girls were ready.

They headed out with Splinter's blessing, and headed off into the woods.

Whistling, Artemis called her Sky Bison, who gave the four a lift to a river too far off to walk.

They set up sleeping bags and a tent Mizu had brought along, before Artemis went out to find some food for Mitsukai.

The large creature ate quite a lot, and the gold-banded turtle hadn't expected all of her dinner to be gone already…

The crimson-eyed turtle was picking some berries she knew the Sky Bison enjoyed, when she thought she heard something.

Perking, she looked around warily before deciding it was just the wind.

Besides, it was starting to get dark, and she needed to head back.

The fire was already started, and Mizu was roasting marshmallows as Chi rooted through her pack for the graham crackers and chocolate.

Kasai was watching the bright stars, curious as ever.

She always loved the stars, even though she enjoyed daytime the most.

Mitsukai gave a happy sound as she was given her food, and Artemis took a s'more as she settled.

"Anythin' interestin'?"

"Nah…Just woods and trees…"

"That's good for us." Mizu noted.

"Even if anything DID come, I'm sure we could handle it."

"Ain't like we're sissies that can't throw a good punch…" Chi mumbled darkly.

"What is UP with them, anyway?" Kasai wondered.

The three girls looked at their unofficial leader, and Artemis sighed.

"See, there are…TIMES…in an animals life when it's ready to…um…REPRODUCE…"

"…You guys are in your mating season?" Mizu questioned.

"Yeah…"

As this information filtered in, Kasai blushed so darkly Chi thought that the Firebender would faint.

"How long will this last?" Mizu wondered.

"…I don't know…This is the first time it's ever happened…"

Chi sighed, almost falling to lie on her back…

"This is gonna be a LONG few weeks…"

Kasai threw her gaze back to the stars, trying to keep her thoughts away from the conversation, when she spotted something…

"A shooting star…"

"Really? Well, make a wish!" Chi replied.

Mizu closed her eyes, doing just that, when Artemis jumped up.

"I don't think it's a shooting star…"

"Why?"

"It's heading that way!"

A crashing sound, and Chi's unseeing eyes widened…

"…It ain't a shootin' star…It's some kind 'a robot…"

The crimson-eyed turtle stood up, sighing.

"Let's check it out…"

"But the s'mores…"

"They'll be here when we get back, Kasai."

Hesitantly, the three humans stood, following their 'leader'.

Mitsukai was left behind, since her large size might bring dangerous attention to them.

By the time they got there, only the remains of a sawmill and the boys campsite greeted them.

"…I HATE our luck…"

"Suck it up." Artemis advised, seeing what looked like a wounded alien girl on a sleeping bag.

"…Is there a reason you guys are nursing her back to health?"

Leo snapped to attention at her voice, and she realized that only a few hours away may have made things worse…

"She was kind of in a crash…" Don explained as Mizu crouched beside the unconscious girl.

"I think she'll be fine…" The Waterbender noted, moving glowing hands over the aliens body.

"A dislocated arm, I think…That's about all…"

A gentle touch on her arm, and Mizu almost shivered…

"If that's all, we'd better wait fer 'er ta wake up."

Mikey grinned suggestively…

"I've got a few ideas…"

"If it involves handcuffs, I don't think so…"

"AWWWWWW…Come on, babe…"

He ghosted a hand over her side, triggering her sensitive sense of touch…

"Let's have some fun…"

"Don't make me 'it ya 'gain…" She warned.

Kasai sat down on a log, sighing as Chi and Mikey started fighting.

"This might take a while…" Artemis agreed, rubbing her temple with one hand.

If there was one thing the gold-banded turtle knew, it was that Mikey could be the most stubborn turtle when he really wanted something.

Another thing would be that if Chi didn't want to do something, she was at her most stubborn.

Those two fighting it out with stubbornness alone meant that it would take hours before one of them caved.

The only thing the crimson-eyed turtle DIDN'T know was who would cave…

"…Do you want to spar?"

The jade-skinned turtle thought for a moment…

'What would happen if I didn't?'

…

'Oh, yeah…'

"Sure."

As Mizu tried to busy herself with the unconscious alien as Don discreetly made advances.

As Artemis and Kasai practiced Firebending, the latter giving advice on technique to help the former get better, they both felt eyes on them.

The sun was starting to rise by the time they started to tire…

Mikey was still trying to convince his girlfriend for make-out session, and Mizu had insisted on only cuddling as they kept watch over their patient.

Kasai signaled to stop, panting as she pulled off the baggy t-shirt she had on over her special exercise training bra.

Raph's eyes were glued on her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, following the glistening sweat as it trailed along the gentle curves of her body…

Leo was watching Artemis as she stretched her arms over her head, studied the lean muscles as they tensed, as her skin glistened with a diamond-hue in the dawns early rays…

"Love?"

Brown eyes snapped up to curious crimson, and the gold-banded turtle quirked an eye-ridge.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He had a strange pain in his plastron, but other than that he never felt better…

"Babe, don't be hasty-!"

BONK!!!

"OW!!!"

Mikey fell back, accidentally landing on the alien…

Who woke up at the sudden weight…

"Uh oh…"

The alien grabbed Mikey's wrist, and flipped the orange-banded turtle into a tree before jumping to her feet.

Everyone else jumped to the ready, but Mizu insisted they not attack as the alien said something in a language they could not understand.

"We mean you no harm…" Mizu insisted, not bringing water to her defense as she took a step forward.

The blue-skinned alien pulled out a strange device, and it made her strange necklace react.

"Why has Moriah sent her minions to do her dirty work? While will she not face me in fair combat? Speak!"

"When you attacked us last night, we thought you meant us harm." Leo replied.

"I did. I thought you were my enemies."

"We're not." Artemis assured.

Mikey rubbed his head, making the 'peace' sign as well as he could…

"Peace…"

Mizu moved forward as the alien touched her arm gingerly…

"You're arm is dislocated. I should check it for you."

"It is just dislocated. How will checking it help?"

Mikey chuckled…

"She's got you there…"

WHIP!!!

Mikey gripped the back of his head, where the water whip made contact…

"OW!!!"

Mikey moved away from the tree when he realized the alien was heading for it, and she smashed her shoulder against it hard enough to make Chi jump.

"That's better."

"YEAH…THAT wasn't extreme…" Artemis muttered.

"Who are you?" Don wondered.

"I am called Jhanna."

She explained everything around the campfire as the group ate.

"I was chosen to defeat our current ruler, Moriah, in fair combat so that I might take her place."

"…Sounds pretty much like the way we do it here…" Mikey noted through a mouthful of food…

"BABY!"

BONK!!!

"OW!!!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTIN'!"

Don sighed, shaking his head even as his hand traveled over Mizu's thigh…

"Not quite. We…well, not us exactly, but we beings in this country elect our new leader and the old one steps down. It's a peaceful process."

"Most of the time…" Kasai admitted.

Jhanna seemed to pace a bit, absorbing this new information.

"Your process sounds fair…if a little boring…But Moriah is not a fair ruler. It was SHE who shot me down before I reached the designated battleground."

"Wh-What are you going to do now?" Kasai wondered, looking up at the alien with wide gold eyes.

"It will be decided here…"

The blue-skinned alien took out a strange device, pressing a button to make it start beeping…

"Only one must remain victorious…"

Jhanna stabbed it deep into the ground, and straightened.

"And now…I must prepare myself for battle."

She balanced on her two pointer fingers, taking a meditative stance with her legs as she closed her eyes.

"…That's 'ctually kinda cool…" Chi noted.

The group shared a glance, wondering what they should do now.

"…I want to help." Kasai stated.

"This'll be dangerous-."

"I know."

Raph held his tongue at the fiery look in the girl's eyes.

"I've done far more dangerous things. I want to help her because I know what it feels like to fight for your freedom."

Artemis nodded in agreement.

"If you're fighting, so am I. I hate to be left out of the action."

Chi voiced her own agreement, and Mizu nodded.

The boys shared another look before nodding, seeing as they didn't want the girls to fight on their own.

"Jhanna, we want to help you."

"No."

"But from what you said, how do you know that Moriah will fight fairly?" Mizu reasoned.

"It is a chance I am willing to take."

The strange beeping took a deeper pitch, and the Earthbender's eyes narrowed…

"She approaches…" Jhanna confirmed, standing as she ripped out her tracking system.

"Can't you just tell your people she tried to ambush you?" Mizu wondered, wanting this to end peacefully.

"Get her disqualified?"

"No. This is our way. My honor is at stake."

"…I understand." Artemis assured.

"Then I will face her alone."

Jhanna took a few steps away, and Raph sighed a bit in relief.

"Come on, guys. Ya 'eard the lady. An alien's gotta do what an alien's gotta do."

A figure came out of the shadows under the trees, and Kasai tensed.

"There you are, Jhanna. I missed you! A mistake I won't make this time!"

"You face me in FAIR combat now, Moriah!"

"Poor Jhanna…Someone like you will NEVER understand politics…They can get…messy…"

Chi's head snapped up, unseeing eyes widening…

"Oh hell…"

The ground rumbled beneath their feet, almost like…

Footsteps…

"…Why do we always fight things SO much bigger than us?" Artemis griped.

Four strange aliens crashed through the trees, roaring and snarling and trying to intimidate them.

One of the creatures was made of stone and squat in stature, which made Chi smirk and crack her knuckles, while another looked like a giant purple leech-like fish.

The third seemed like a blob of semi-transparent liquid, and Mizu quirked an eyebrow a bit in surprise as her fingers twitched…

The last looked like a strange swamp-monster from one of Mikey's old monster movies.

They all roared in unison, charging…

The bender's were the first to move, not wanting the monsters to keep Jhanna from her actual goal, and attacked.

"Your cowardly tactics will not save you, Moriah!" The alien shouted as she managed to bypass the distracted creatures.

The stone one was lifted and thrown by the petite Earthbender, and the blob was being moved and ripped apart by a focused Mizu.

The reptile-pterodactyl grabbed Don off the ground and started flying off.

Artemis flew up with her large feathered wings as Kasai helped Leo and Raph fight the strange leech-fish.

Once they made the creature crash into the dilapidated sawmill and the gold-banded turtle made sure he was okay, she let him go help Jhanna.

Turning back to see if the others were alright, she noted that Chi and Mizu seemed to be doing perfectly fine, but that her other three brothers and Kasai seemed to be having trouble with the leech creature…

Wait, I need to make a correction…

Leech CREATURES…

Hearing Mikey cry out, Chi ripped the rock creature in half before stabbing one of the creatures through with a column of earth.

Mizu finished off her own opponent before following Chi and Artemis to help the others.

It was rather easy, once all four benders were on the job…

They all pulled themselves out of the dried riverbed and focused on Jhanna's fight…

"She's kickin' ass!"

Unfortunately, Moriah was a cheater, and threw dirt in her opponent's eyes so she could retrieve her special weapon.

"HEY!!!" Kasai shouted indignantly.

"That isn't fair!!!"

Though blinded, the blue-haired alien still beat her opponent up almost as well as before.

When defeated, Moriah was on her knees as Jhanna touched her with her glowing weapon.

A strange orb surrounded the dishonorable alien, and everyone looked confused.

"Is she…?" Mizu ventured cautiously.

"No. But she's lost the election."

Jhanna swayed, weakened from the rough battle, but Don caught her safely.

The group led her back to their campsite, and everyone slept well that night…

Except Mizu…

She was restless for reasons she couldn't name, and she watched the bright moon as its silvery light gave her strength.

Artemis's sleep was just as draining and fitful, but she was still half-asleep…

The Waterbender noted that Jhanna sat up from the sleeping bag she'd leant her, since she could just as easily share one with Don.

The blue-skinned alien heard a deep voice, one that the sleepy-eyed blue-eyed girl couldn't register, before she stood.

"…Thank you…friend…"

As she finally slipped into a deep sleep, she snuggled into Don's plastron, feeling his arms tighten around her…

'Goodbye, friend…'

She knew Casey would be there in the morning, but she didn't want to think of that now…

She felt safe and warm in her lover's arms…

'I don't want to leave this…' Mizu decided, nuzzling his neck…

A churr rumbled from deep in his chest, and she smiled…

'I love you, Donnie…'

He seemed to tighten his arms around her, and she felt his breath near her ear…

"I love you…"


	71. Chapter 71

The sun was setting in the distance, showering them in gold light as the group sat on a bridge.

Kasai was watching the horizon, lost in thought as a wind blew through her hair.

Mizu was swinging her feet as her gaze stayed lock on the peaceful river below, and Chi was trying to prepare herself for their raft trip mentally.

Artemis sat beside a distant-eyed Leo, glancing at him worriedly from time to time…

"What are we doin' 'angin' 'round 'ere fer? The suns 'bout ta set! Let's go raftin' down the river like we said we was gonna an' get this campin' trip in gear!" Casey griped.

"So what do ya say, Leo? What's goin' down, bro?"

"Down? The river, I suppose…"

"Uh…yeah…Okay, Leo…"

"Leave him alone, Casey." Artemis advised, putting a hand on her mate's shoulder.

"He's just a bit out of it."

"This is the final call for the U.S.S. Turtlerific! The most happening party this side of-! Um…uh…Casey's grandma's farmhouse!"

"…Nice try, baby…"

"Tickets, please! Tickets!"

"Oh, I got 'is ticket RIGHT 'ere!"

Raph did a cannonball beside the raft, soaking Mikey to the bone.

The orange-banded turtle even tripped over something escaping the splash, and flipped through the air.

Chi, once sure of where the raft was, jumped down and helped her boyfriend up.

Once everyone was aboard, Casey took a long, sturdy stick in order to propel the raft forward.

Darkness was setting in, and Mizu was smiling contently as she watched the stars and the water…

She got this strange feeling like the moon was pulling her towards something…

That the water was taking her there…

It perplexed her, since this feeling seemed so strange…

"Mizu?"

Blue eyes snapped up to Don's face, coming back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

The three younger turtles seemed to be coming off their intense heat, and were returning to normal.

"It's just…"

She furrowed her brow, trying to find the right words to explain…

"Have you ever felt like something was trying to tell you something you couldn't understand?"

"I don't think I follow…"

"It's like…The moon is telling me something...And the water is trying to take me somewhere…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm…connected to the Moon and Ocean spirits…I think they're trying to tell me something…"

Don couldn't seem to grasp the concept, but decided comforting her would be best.

Everyone seemed to be relaxing as the water slowly rocked beneath them…

"Oh my gosh…"

Artemis look up, spotting the nuclear power plant.

"I didn't know we lived so close to…one of those…"

"Stupid things…" The gold-banded turtle muttered.

"It looks like those cooling towers have been rigged for demolition." Don noted.

"'Ey, Leo. 'Elp me out 'ere, bro. Up 'head, on the left. It that the turn ta that lake Master Splinter told us 'bout?"

"Yeah…That should be the way…"

They soon reached said lake, and parked on the bank.

After setting up their tents and making a fire, they tried to enjoy themselves.

Mikey and Casey were telling jokes, but Leo was further off brooding.

Mizu was also separate, watching the lake…

Artemis wasn't sure who she should talk to…

"Mizu's fine." Don assured.

"Leo I'm not so sure of…"

The crimson-eyed turtle had to agree, and she went to sit beside her lover.

"…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"I know you better than that." She replied, looking up at him.

"Please…I just want to know what's bothering you…"

"I…I don't know…Well…I guess I do…"

Sensing that this was hard for him to put into words, she just took his hand in her own.

"It…I just can't stop thinking about the last time we faced off against the Shredder…"

She tried not to flinch at the memory…

"That the only way we could've defeated him was by blowing ourselves up…I couldn't protect them…sensei…You…"

He almost growled…

"I feel like such a complete failure!"

"Oh love…"

"And no matter how I try to rationalize it, to justify it…It all comes down to the fact that I wasn't good enough!"

He was a bit startled when she took hold of his shoulders, a stubborn look on her face.

"Don't even think that! It's not true!"

"But-!"

"DON'T!" She insisted, eyes fiery.

"If it's anyone's fault…It's mine…"

Her eyes shimmered with tears, and she nearly sobbed…

"It's not your fault, love…"

"I'm supposed to be the most powerful bender on the planet, but I couldn't even save my own family…"

A few tears came free, and he wiped them away tenderly…

"It's not your fault…You did all you could…"

"I should have done something sooner…"

"But you didn't."

"…Then why are you beating yourself up about it?"

Silence as he tried to answer…

"I love you, Leo…But you're too hard on yourself…"

Before he could reply, he saw something move in the water…

Mizu had already jumped to her feet, at the ready, when what looked like a strange mermaid walked out of the dark water, heading straight for the camp…

Then the poor thing collapsed…

"Mikey, quick! In my backpack! Get my first aid kit and my tech pad!" Don shouted as Mizu and Artemis ran to see what they could do for her.

"So what is she? Some kinda fish?"

"Maybe…" Kasai admitted as the two brought water to their hands and made it glow.

"She's not breathing…" Mizu muttered, trying to jump-start the lungs…

"I can't feel her pulse!" Artemis added, pressing down on the chest desperately.

"According to my tech pad, these markings…They're burns…RADIATION burns…She's been exposed to a massive dose of radiation." Don informed.

"Help me, you two. I'm going to clear her throat and prepare her for mouth-to-mouth." April stated.

"Uh…guys…I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…there are more fish people…and they do NOT look happy!"

Chi ground her teeth…

"'E's right…"

Artemis bit her lip, deciding what to do…

"Casey, you stay back and help April and Mizu. I'll take care of them…"

The strange mermen seemed to growl and snarl, and she growled in return.

"It must look like we're hurting her…keep them away. We need more time!" April noted.

Artemis pulled water up to make tentacles, flying like icicles to stop the enemy from getting closer.

Unfortunately, one managed to swoop into her guard…

She was about to elbow him in the shoulder when he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder…

She fell into the water with a yelp and a splash, and sunk under the surface.

Mizu would have joined if she hadn't known the female was still alive because of her…

A cool hand on her forehead, and her eyes focused on the mermaids face…

A vision in her mind's eye, of a short dam breaking, little eggs in the river…

They died…

The water…

It was green…

'_You must stop it…'_

Blue eyes widened…

'Why me?'

'_Water is balance…And the Moon and Ocean…they said you would bring help…'_

'…You know of the spirits?'

'_Yes…Please…save them…'_

'Save who?'

'_Save them…'_

'WAIT!'

But it was too late…

The pulse ceased, her chest stilled, and her eyes slid closed…

She looked almost asleep…

"No…"

The others came out of the water dripping wet as the mermen retreated with the body…

Mizu's eyes widened…

"Her eggs!"

"What?" Don asked, confused.

"She showed me a vision! Her eggs! The power plant is going to pollute the river and kill her eggs!"

"What's with ya girl's an' knowin' these thin's?"

"It's called a woman's intuition." Artemis replied.

"Yeah. We got that an' bigger brains."

"HEY…"

"Yer cute, baby."

"…Okay!"

"We need to go!" Mizu insisted, pulling everyone to the raft.

She made a wave to speed up the trip back to the nuclear power plant, and they stepped onto the shore.

"What do ya thin'? Is this it?" Raph wondered.

"I can't tell…It seems familiar…I just can't be sure…"

"According to my readings, the workers have thoroughly cleaned the area inside and immediately around the nuclear reactor." Don informed, goggles in place.

"Let me guess…This is a good news/bad news situation, isn't it?" Artemis replied.

"UNFORTUNATELY…yes. It seems they neglected to clean anything beyond the plant itself. Especially over this way."

A small river, glowing green, though it was stopped by a dam to keep it from the larger branch.

"This creek is completely contaminated…and worse…"

"I don't think I like that tone…" Kasai admitted.

"That dyke over there…It's about to burst."

Mizu remembered that vision…

"Her eggs are in there! She warned me the dyke was going to burst!"

"If the eggs hatch and they swim through the radiation…"

"They're good as dead." Chi finished.

"Then what are we waitin' fer?"

"We need a plan." Leo noted.

"But with all this radiation, we'll need a safe plan." Artemis agreed.

"What do you think, Don?" April questioned.

"…When they take down cooling towers, they always rig them to implode and collapse inward…We might be able to re-rig one of these so it falls outwards and creates a new barrier. One that will block the leaking dyke."

"What 'bout the radiation?" Casey wondered.

"The cooling towers themselves aren't radioactive. We won't need bio-suits or anything."

"Then we just need to sneak in." Artemis confirmed.

"Right! And like the Three Musketeers used to say, 'one for all, and all for ninja mode'!"

"…You are NOT my brother…"

"HEY…"

"I'm going to stay here. See if I can give you guys more time." Mizu stated.

"Alright. Be ready." Artemis assured as they others headed inside.

The Waterbender looked up at the moon, felt the light on her skin…

'We can do this…'

Pulling water up from the river, she refortified the dyke with ice.

As she kept the ice from cracking or shattering altogether, she saw the others run out…

'Where's Donnie?'

He came out with Leo at the last moment, and the tower collapsed to make a new barrier.

Relaxing her arms, the black-haired girl smiled…

"Come on, guys!"

"We gotta get outta 'ere!"

Everyone ran to the raft, and Artemis sped them forward this time…

"…Do you think we did any good back there, sweetheart? I mean…did we really save the last of the merpeople?"

"Well…I think we made a difference." The Waterbender replied, smiling as she leaned on her lover's arm…

"We did good today, sweetie…don't worry…"

The sun began to rise, and her eyes threatened to close…

'We did good…'


	72. Chapter 72

Artemis groaned, having leaned over the toilet as her stomach pulled.

She'd started feeling horrible only a couple weeks ago, and she'd begun to worry when she realized she'd missed something VERY important…

Her period…

She hadn't said anything, gave various excuses to keep running to the bathroom, often joked about the strange cravings that started coming up…

They weren't that bad, nor that frequent, but they worried her into a near panic.

Midnight food raids became more frequent, but she used Airbending to avoid Chi's detection and her ninja stealth to keep out of her brother's range.

She'd been dreaming of some peanut butter pickles when Mizu approached her friend…

"Artie?"

Crimson eyes focused on worried blue, and the gold-banded turtle tensed.

"Is something wrong? Did Leo call?"

"No…but…I get the feeling something is wrong…with you…" The Waterbender admitted.

A confused expression, and the she-turtle looked to her other friends and brothers to see 'uninterested' looks.

"…What's this about?"

"You've been acting weird…Are you sick?" Don wondered.

"No."

Chi's eyes narrowed, and Artemis did her best to keep her heart rate even.

"I'm not sick. Can't a girl go to the bathroom?"

"Not this often…" Kasai admitted.

"…Are you…throwing up?" Mikey wondered.

"You mean an EATING DISORDER?!" She demanded, instantly feeling insulted.

"Why the HELL would I go and do that?!"

"That's what WE were wonderin'!" Raph retorted.

"I'm not!!"

Standing up, she fought back a wave of dizziness from the sudden movement.

"I thought you all knew me better than that!!"

"Well, you've been acting strange!"

Mizu put a calming hand on her friend's forehead, soothing her anger…

"We just want to know what's wrong…"

Artemis pulled back slightly…

"…I don't know what's wrong…"

"Are you sick? Nauseous?"

"…I'm nauseous…" The turtle admitted.

Chi sighed.

"…Is it…?"

Artemis knew when she was caught…

"I think so…"

The Earthbender sighed, rubbing her temples, and Mikey gave his girl a confused look.

"Babe?"

"…Have ya tested it?"

"…No…"

"Well, go on. Don't cry o'er it 'fere ya know it fer sure."

"…Right…"

As the gold-banded turtle headed off, everyone turned to Chi…

"What was that?" Don wondered.

"…She'll tell ya when she fin's out what's goin' on."

A few minutes of tension, the group hanging around the couch to wait for Artemis…

She finally stepped out of the bathroom, biting her lip…

"…It was positive…"

"What was positive? HIV? AIDS?"

Don was panicking, thinking of all the diseases his sister could have…

"Guys…I'm having a baby…"

A stunned silence…

"…Yer what?" Raph questioned, stunned.

"I'm having a baby."

A grin nearly split Mikey's face in half…

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

Kasai's smile was slow but true, and she positively beamed.

"I'm happy for you, Artemis."

"I hope it's a boy!" Mikey stated excitedly, hopping around.

"What can we do to help?" Mizu wondered.

Don shook his head, mind already revving.

"We can't be sure. Apparently, the signs are the same as a human pregnancy, but I'm not sure if the actual birth will be…There's too many variables…"

"This ain't just a science project." Chi replied.

"It should be a 'appy occasion."

"'Cept the father ain't 'ere ta 'ear 'bout it…"

Artemis looked down at the thought, and Kasai smacked the red-banded turtle upside the head for it.

"What?!"

"This is already a hard enough situation for her." The Firebender reasoned.

"Don't make it worse."

"…Sorry, darlin'…"

She smiled a bit at the gruff, apologetic look, and giggled.

"Sometimes, you're the sweetest person I know."

He blushed almost as dark as his mask…

"Whate'er…"

"…Is Raph BLUSHING?" Mikey taunted.

"Hey, he is!" Don joined in.

"He's actually turning red!"

Sai were then imbedded in the floor…

"…On the other hand…"

"He's not blushing, after all…" Mikey agreed.

"…What's Splinter going to say?" Mizu wondered.

Silence fell as everyone pondered that…

"…I'm going to find out. I'll have to tell him."

"Artie…"

"He's going to find out eventually, especially once I start showing…"

"Ya need 'elp?" Raph wondered.

If anything, they suspected she'd be frightened to death to tell their father she was pregnant.

She'd already promised against sex until they would be the legal age as adults.

To tell her own father that she and Leo had lost their senses…

They could only imagine how terrified she must be…

But when they looked back at the familiar crimson eyes, they found she wasn't frightened at all.

She looked like she always had, determined and proud and just a bit wary of what she'd come up against.

It was the look of a warrior and a sister, and it was the very reason her brothers instinctively trusted her.

A protector, a confidant, and the most understanding sister they'd ever heard of.

"I'll be fine." She assured, walking towards Splinter's room.

She passed Mitsukai, who roared softly and nuzzled her mistress, who patted her shaggy head and whispered soothing words before moving on.

Artemis stopped outside the door, gathering her wits, before softly touching the door.

"Come in."

Carefully opening it, the she-turtle slipped inside before sliding it close.

"I sense something is bothering you, my daughter…"

She gave a soft smile, kneeling on a pillow before the elderly rat.

"It's not a bad thing, sensei…" She assured.

"I just…there's something really important I think you should know."

Trying to keep herself calm as Splinter focused his attention on the gold-banded turtle, Artemis fought the urge to bite her lip…

"I'm…pregnant…"

He sighed…

"I should have known your mating season might have such an outcome…"

"I'm happy, sensei. I've…always wanted a child."

"You might still be too young…"

"Me and Leo can handle it, sensei."

She smiled reassuringly.

"Besides, I would have thought you'd love having grandchildren."

"I do, but I felt this might be too soon for you…"

The jade-skinned turtle rubbed her neck…

"Well, I guess fate decided to prove us both wrong…"

Splinter smiled a bit.

"You seem to have gained much wisdom since your trip to the Spirit World…"

"Well, I suppose…"

"Has Leonardo been informed?"

"…He's still not home…"

"Then I suggest you wait up to tell him."

"I know, sensei…"

Hours passed after that…

Artemis was snuggled into her Sky Bison's fur, watched the others as they slowly headed to sleep for the night…

As time passed, she got more worried for her lover…

Finally, the door opened, and the blue-banded turtle slipped into the lair…

"Love…"

"Artemis? What are you still doing up?"

"I…need to tell you something…" She admitted, sliding down to the ground.

"Can it wait until morning?"

"No."

The crimson-eyed turtle took hold of his hand, gently leading him to his room…

"Artemis?"

"Leo, I'm…pregnant…"

Silence made the air thick as he tried to comprehend that…

"You're pregnant?"

"I thought I'd just said that…" She joked half-heartedly.

"How? I mean…when?"

"I just found out today…I think it happened a couple weeks ago…"

He remembered that night…

Strawberries and chocolate syrup…

Candlelight…

"…Are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling.

"I couldn't be happier. That's our child inside me…"

A flash of worry…

"…Are you okay with it?"

He seemed to be trying to pick the right words…

True, this meant he'd protect her more fiercely, but…

He had never admitted it, but Leo had always wanted a little girl to coddle…

"I'm great."

A reassured look, the worried creases loosening from her features...

"Come on…"

He led her to the bed, and she slipped under the covers, snuggling into the warmth as he joined her.

Wrapping an arm around her, he felt her nuzzle his shoulder tenderly before relaxing.

Leo carefully put his free hand on her stomach, imagining a little baby turtle sleeping inside there…

"I love you, Leo…" She breathed, already dozing…

"I love you too, Artemis…"

'And I'll protect you and this baby the best I can…'


	73. Chapter 73

The group looked up at the wire fencing and the desert-style buildings beyond.

Some were a bit broken-down, missing glass or some parts of the walls.

Artemis sighed, putting a hand on her stomach…

She hadn't started showing, so Don deemed it safe for her to continue training with them until her baby bump got too big.

"Is this place perfect or what? I used ta take the train 'ere after school an' raise some…"

Casey caught the looks from the group of teens…

"Uh…ya know…ta get 'way from it all."

"I didn't know there were any places like this left in the burrows…it's huge…shadows everywhere to hide in…" Don mused.

"It's like a ninja playground!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What do you think, Leo?" Mizu wondered.

"…We're losing daylight. Let's get to training."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sunshine sir!" Raph joked.

The turtles flipped over the metal wiring, and the three human girls shared a glance before Chi started ripping through the fragile barrier.

Casey tried jumping over it…

He landed flat on his face, but at least he made it…

"…Ya couldn't wait?"

"Apparently not." Kasai giggled out.

"Alright, you ready to play?"

Everyone nodded as Casey stood up.

"What's this game called 'gain?" The vigilante wondered as the group headed through the abandoned buildings.

"It's called Stealth Hunters. Yours truly…OW!!!"

Mikey rubbed his head, pouting at his sister.

"You're not the master of the game."

"AWWWW…Can't we NOT share something?"

"Nope."

"Ya two should be teamed up this time, then." Chi decided.

"Agreed."

"Fine! We get a thirty second head start!"

"…Do I HAVE to?" Artemis whined.

"It's bad enough I LIVE with him…"

"It's like the 'capture the flag' ninja style." Don explained to the four humans.

"They'll be wearing bandanas that we need to take from them. So far, none of us have been able to protect the bandana for more than fifteen minutes…except Artie."

"What can I say? I'm GOOD at this!"

She grinned.

"It was midnight by the time we had to go home, so I think my record is almost eighteen hours."

"Well, kiss yer record goodbye!" Chi warned playfully.

"Ya got an Earthbender after ya now!"

"Good thing I'm an Airbender then, huh?"

Leo frowned a bit.

"Don't push yourself, Artemis."

"I won't. I know my limits."

"Just don't ignore them."

"AWWW…"

"None of you are MICHELANGELO, BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! THAT is why I rock!"

Raph reached for him…

"He moves like the shadow…"

"Hey, shadow. Catch this."

WHIP!!!

"OW!!! RAPH…"

Artemis took the yellow bandana.

"Don't be so rough, tough guy. Besides, shadows don't talk."

"One-Two-Three-GO!!"

Mikey started running, yellow bandana on his arm, and Artemis bled into the shadows…

She easily used a soft gust of wind to keep herself off the ground, and she moved through the shadows.

Rooftops and shadows and the open sky always made her feel free, and it was all she'd ever want.

The sun was giving her strength, much like the moon, though she slid out of the light easily enough.

A sound, a soft rustle, and the crimson-eyed turtle spun around.

'What was that?'

Hearing heightening out of familiar paranoia, she soon spotted the culprit…

'Just a rat...'

Relaxing a bit, though something kept nagging at her, she turned and kept on her way.

She heard the others below, knew when Chi was covering her boyfriend's shell, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye…

Turning sharply, she spotted a shadow in a dark building…

Her skin prickled at the feeling of eyes on her…

A crash of glass, and Artemis realized Leo had jumped through the glass.

The shadow seemed to have disappeared, and her eyes narrowed as she kept moving…

She'd learned that it was best to keep moving when playing this game before finding a nice place to wait it out.

The gold-banded turtle almost skidded to a halt when she saw a pile of rocks…

Normally, this wouldn't catch her attention, but this pile of rocks was MOVING…

'I wouldn't be surprised if that was Mikey…'

Raph kicked the top right off, and a horde of rats poured out…

Kasai yelped, startled, and fire burst out of her skin to keep the creatures at bay.

'Well…If Mikey's not there…'

Risking touching the ground, Artemis quickly located her brother before flying through the air towards him on her large wings.

Slipping into a large room, she folded her wings and looked around for him.

"Mike?"

"ARTIE!"

He clung to her side, and the gold-banded turtle rolled her eyes.

"You know, you'll have to stop doing that…"

"Why?"

"Because once I start showing, you'll eventually knock me over…genius…"

A shadow, faster than she expected, and her wings flexed, spreading.

Mikey was freaking out, hiding behind her as she scanned the darkness.

"PLEASE tell me that's Raph…I'd LOVE for it to be Raph…"

Wood snapped, and a fireball dissipated on the wall…

"It had BETTER be him…And if it is, I'm going to have a FIELD DAY ripping off his shell…"

"Are we in trouble, Artie?" Mikey asked, sounding like a child…

She didn't have the heart to tell him that something might be after them…

"Just get out your 'chucks and watch your shell…"

No sooner did she hear the whir of his weapons then the sound of wood striking something ring through her head…

Whipping around, she caught her brother in her feathery wing.

"HEY-!"

She ducked under a metal beam, but the shadow packed one SHELL of a punch…

When her head stopped ringing and that strange fog left her brain, Artemis was able to determine that she'd fallen unconscious.

One big hint was that she was now tied to a large table…

'GREAT…Just GREAT…'

Pulling on the makeshift bindings, the she-turtle judged if she could free herself…

'Easy…'

"ARTIE…"

Eyes snapping up at her youngest brother's voice, the irises widened…

"Whoa…"

A possibly-mangled man-creature, covered almost completely in dirty white bandages…

He had murderous, crazed eyes, an evil laugh hoarsely escaping his throat…

'Psychopath…Just my luck…'

Mikey was across from her, tied to what seemed to be a broken-down door.

"What the shell ARE you?"

The laughter got loud enough to echo, and Mikey tried easing the tension by nervously laughing along…

"Mikey, don't encourage him…"

Wood splintered next to her lower plastron, right beside the she-turtle's stomach, and she instinctively flinched away…

Glaring now, eyes fiery, she nearly snarled.

"Watch it!"

A moment of tension, and Mikey fidgeted, worried his sister would be struck…

Instead, the shadowy figure began to depart…

As the sound of scratching and rats screeched into their ears…

"ARTIE…"

The little black bodies scurried on the floor towards them, on the walls…

Spreading her wings as far as she could, she flapped powerfully, sending most of the vermin flying away as the jade-skinned turtle pulled on her restraints as hard as she could manage.

They snapped open as Mikey managed to free himself, and the orange-masked turtle jumped in order to cling to his sister as she took off.

Swerving around jumping rodents and holding her brother close, Artemis managed to stay in the air.

A cellar door came into view, and the gold-banded turtle rammed straight through.

Wood splintered, and both tumbled through the air before hitting ground.

"OW…"

"What 'appened ta ya two?"

The pair of siblings looked up to see the others looking at them with confused worry…

"Oh, don't mind us….we just escaped a horde of turtle-eating rats…"

"TURTLE-EATING RATS!"

"…And their psycho master…"

"…What?" A confused Waterbender questioned.

"You heard right…"

The crimson-eyed turtle blinked…

"Where's Leo?"

Everyone turned to see said blue-banded turtle heading for a dilapidated, cylindrical-shaped tower, evil laughter echoing from deep within as the turtle disappeared into the shadows…

"LOVE?!"

The winged she-turtle started running after him, the others following right behind.

The interior was dark and gloomy, and Chi's eyes narrowed when she sensed the many rodents in the walls.

The laughter was coming from above, and everyone looked up to see a figure silhouetted by moonlight in the broken-down hole of the roof.

"Not HIM again…" Mikey whined, hiding behind his girlfriend.

"'Gain?"

"He was the one that tried feeding us to the rats." Artemis explained, feathers bristling…

The door shut behind them soundly, making Kasai jump, as the rats came out of hiding…

Leo seemed ready to lunge up at the shadow when the vermin pounced…

A wall of earth halted the assault momentarily, though the little creatures climbed over it rather speedily.

The Firebender yelped when one jumped for her face, and threw fireballs in her haste to stop them.

Mizu was using water to wash the little monsters back, whipping them through the air or drowning them in a wave.

Artemis just flapped her wings, blowing them back, and blasted fire when necessary.

"EASY rodents…NICE rodents…" Mikey muttered, backing up.

"Have I mentioned my sensei was a rat? Master Splinter? Any relatives with us today?"

"There must be hundreds! We'll never take them all out at this rate!" Don shouted, knocking a rat out of the air with his Bo.

"We don't have to!" Leo replied, katana singing through the air.

"We just have to show that we're one meal that's not worth the trouble!"

Once the rats began to retreat, there was a snarl and an echoing scream…

"NO!!!"

Chi was surprised by a jump from above, but Mikey jumped in to save her from more than a few scratches.

"Thanks, baby…"

"No prob, babe…"

Kasai shot flame at the fast-footed humanoid monster, though she was kicked back by a powerful blow.

Raph managed to catch her, and his hands were full making sure her ribs were still okay.

Artemis was helping up Chi and Mikey…

Until she saw the monster start pounding on Leo…

"SHELL no!"

The walls shot out, striking the enemy away.

The crimson-eyed turtle was positively SEETHING…

"Why not mess with someone who can mess back?"

A lightning-fast strike, but she easily side-stepped the attack…

Another kick aimed for the lower plastron, but the she-turtle jumped over his foot…

Eyes snapping up, she delivered a hard hurricane kick to his face, knocking her opponent back.

The rats rushed from their hiding places, finding the weak point in their prey's defense, and were met with flames.

Artemis was practically dancing around her opponent, as if knowing what he was going to do before he did it…

She still kept an ear on her family, and decided a little help was in order…

Switching to Earthbending, the jade-skinned turtle blasted a wall to weaken it before she had to shield herself from a barrage of blows.

Raph, using his thick head, busted a way to freedom as she distracted the quickly-enraged psychopathic monster.

"ARTEMIS!!"

"COMING!!"

Spreading her massive angel's wings, the gold-banded turtle took to the air in order to zoom through the jagged opening.

Unfortunately, the hunter wasn't about to let her get away that easily…

He jumped on her shell, the sudden weight causing her to crash.

Artemis managed to protect her stomach, but skidded harshly on her side and arm.

Once she stopped, the crimson-eyed turtle tried to lash out as her shell fully hit the ground…

She froze, however, when he bit her neck…

Artemis felt the skin give, warm blood gush free…

She was going to be sick…

"ARTEMIS!!!"

Suddenly, the weight was gone, and two katana flashed above her…

"L-Leo…"

He was enraged, even as Mizu kneeled at the she-turtle's side and healed the bite-mark away.

It was like that MONSTER had tried to mark HIS MATE, drank her blood like it was HIS to take…

Artemis was hardly regaining her breath when Leo turned to see their enemy on a rooftop across the dirt-packed road.

It was like he was being LAUGHED AT…

"Leo…"

The winged turtle almost swallowed nervously when faced with fiery brown eyes…

"…Be careful…"

"I will be."

Shuriken cut through the air, but only two out of five found any hold…

One in the 'man's' shoulder, the other in the roof ledge beneath his feet…

Concrete rumbled, giving out, wood splintered under the force…

No one could survive being crushed like that…

'I win…'

The blue-banded turtle turned back towards them, lifting his pregnant lover into his arms.

"It's over…Let's get out of here."

She nodded, tucking her head under his chin as she started to relax, when Chi tensed…

The wall beside them seemed to blow open, though the debris was stopped in midair by the blind Earthbender, and a familiar figure walked out through the dust.

They'd been knocked down, though Leo remained on his knees, shielding his mate from the force.

"Leo?"

"Stay here, love."

"Leo?!"

He put her down gently, and faced off with the crazed monster.

The blue-banded turtle's unnatural ferocity forced his opponent to flee through a large window and into another warehouse-like building.

Leo followed after him, and everyone was getting to their feet as Artemis desperately tried to catch up…

"LEO!!!"

She busted inside, the other turtles not far behind, followed up by the four humans.

"LEO!!!"

"Stay back!!" He warned, still fighting fiercely.

"He's mine!!"

She flinched at every blow that landed, every graze that COULD HAVE, even at her own weakness…

She'd lost too much blood to continue fighting and keep conscious…

"What if he can't handle it?"

"If 'e can't, I'm gonna be the secon' one in there...But fer now…"

The crimson-eyed turtle flinched in sympathy at Leo's merciless beating…

"It looks like 'e's got more than one monster ta work outta 'is system…"

Mizu nodded.

"Raph's right. We'll be right here if he needs us."

The psychopath began to fight back harder, and the jade-skinned turtle bit her lip.

"Right…"

"He'll be fine. He's Leo!" Mikey assured.

Something crumbled, cracking, and Chi was looking around in confusion…

"Babe?"

Unseeing eyes widened…

"MOVE!!!"

A building fell through the already-weak roof, filling the room with dust though the Earthbender was struggling to keep large rocks in the air and not on the group.

"LEO!!" Mikey called.

"Watch your step!!" Don warned.

"Whoa! It's rat central!" Chi exclaimed once the rocks were safely thrown away.

The blue-banded turtle and the 'man' were on a raised concrete island amid a sea of rat-infested ground, and worry twisted Artemis's heart…

'They'll eat him alive…'

"Leo, let's go!" Kasai called.

"Come on, Fearless!"

Leo sheathed his katana before jumping across to them, when the 'island' behind him gave out and the monster jumped to save himself.

He landed on the turtle's back with a desperate hold, seeming intent on dragging him down to the rats…

The crimson-eyed turtle grabbed hold of her mate's hand, pulling back as hard as she could.

The others immediately jumped to help, and Artemis's muscles began to shake with tension…

"I thought you said you'd be careful…" She joked weakly.

Both bodies were tugged up, causing the gold-banded turtle to fall back on her shell before Leo kicked his opponent back into the pit.

Artemis closed her eyes as he was swallowed by the horde, still feeling dizzy…

His screams died down, and she covered her ears as they continued to ring.

"Come on, love…"

Leo picked her up gently, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

They headed back to the wire fence, walking through the hole Chi had made earlier, when Mikey noticed something…

"Hey, we still have our bandanas on! It's been like forty-five minutes, easy!"

…

"…What?"

SMACK!!!

BONK!!!

WHIP!!!

SLAP!!!

"OWWWWWWWWWW…"

Artemis then took the chance to take off his bandana and whip him with it…

"OW!"

"Let's just go home…"

Everyone agreed, climbing into the Battle Shell…

'There's no place like home…'


	74. Chapter 74

Artemis breathed out, still a bit miffed…

Leo had refused to allow her to train with them, and she was left meditating on a rooftop…

She loved the little baby in that small little bump on her stomach, but for kami's sake!

She wanted to train!

The crimson-eyed turtle already knew Mikey was watching cartoons…

The girls were training 'unarmed', as they called it.

Just the movements, much like the forms in martial arts, were used.

The jade-skinned turtle groaned, falling back on her shell, staring at the stars…

She had a feeling something was coming…

Eyes narrowing, she huffed, sitting up again.

'Stupid senses…Why can't you tell me what's going to happen?'

A dull roar, and crimson eyes turned up to her curled-up Sky Bison.

"Oh, I know, baby…I'm bored, too…" The she-turtle soothed, patting the mighty head.

Almost like a dog, the large creature panted, nuzzling her owner.

Giggling a bit at that, Artemis smiled and hugged around the neck as best she could.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, she tilted her head curiously at her brothers…

"…He's over on the fire escape…"

Leo went to retrieve him, and came back ready for a lecture.

"You've been blowing off our training sessions, Mikey!"

"What's the big deal? So I missed one sparring match!"

"If I have ta put up wit' Mr. Intensity's little war matches, so do ya!" Raph retorted with a growl.

"You are not taking your studies seriously, Michelangelo!" Splinter chastised.

"Come ON, guys! I don't need to train! I'm the-!"

"DON'T say it!" Raph warned, nearly baring his teeth.

"Don't ya say it!"

"BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance, and even Chi smacked her forehead.

"What?"

"'What' is that you rub your 'big win' in our faces every chance you get!" Don answered, clearly getting peeved.

"Princess 'ere basically let ya SHARE the title wit' 'er, but she's never told a soul!"

"You even keep the trophy on top of the TV!" Don added.

"It's a wonder ya don't wear that thin' 'round yer neck!"

"…I, uh…tried…the chain kept breaking…"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Mizu finally snapped.

"Can you STOP talking about that dumb trophy? I swear, I'm going to DROWN you-!"

Don managed to hold back his mate, and Kasai kept Raph from striking his youngest brother.

Artemis was watching, knowing nothing would go too far.

Mikey had that talent.

"Ya won the Battle Nexus Championship on sheer dumb luck!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I beat YOU fair and square, Raph!"

"I don't want to be involved…" Don muttered.

Chi and Kasai got between the two turtles, JUST IN CASE, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Genius move, Mikey…"

"Michelangelo, you need to train and, most importantly, you should approach your accomplishments with humility. Your sister has done so rather well."

"…Is it just me, or is everyone complimenting me for not having a big mouth?"

"You mean accomplishments LIKE…being the greatest warrior in all the multi-verse?! Come ON…training? I'm the Battle Nexus Champ-!"

A portal was opening amid them, and Artemis got to her feet carefully, eyes narrowing at the bright light…

A large form came out, and the gold-banded turtle quirked an eye-ridge…

"Kluh?"

"We meet again, little girl…"

Three more beings, much like Kluh, jumped out of the portal as well, along with one that was larger than the original one himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded.

"The laws of the Battle Nexus do not-!"

"Take them all!"

Kluh ran for the gold-banded turtle, and she moved a foot forward, making a column of earth smack into his chin.

"You don't learn, do you? I control earth, air, water, and fire. Did you think it would be easy?"

He charged at her like a bull, and she sighed, exasperated…

"Some people never change…"

His weapon was almost touching her face when Kluh was rammed in the side by an over-protective Mitsukai.

"That's a GOOD Sky Bison!" She congratulated, patting the gold fur.

Another warning cry, and the gold-banded turtle sighed.

"He doesn't quit, does he baby?"

A nuzzle, and the she-turtle smiled before whipping around, the heel of her palm smacking into Kluh's solar plexus.

"How can you be such a warrior?!"

"Because I AM one, genius!"

A large purple hand wrapped around her stomach, and she growled, feeling the bump being pressed…

"Put me down!" She ordered.

"And why should I?"

A throbbing roar, and the crimson-eyed turtle glared.

"Or I'll have Mitsukai GUT you with her horns…"

"ARTEMIS!"

The gnocchi appeared, and Leo stopped, his katana at Kluh's throat…

"In the name of the Ultimate Daimyo, you are ordered to cease all combat!"

"On what grounds? My son and I were told this challenge was approved."

"Challenge for what?" Mizu demanded.

"Yeah! They won fair an' square! Well…Artie did…"

"BABE…"

"It's true, baby…"

"On what grounds to they challenge us?" Artemis questioned firmly.

"According to the interferences in the final match and your own match with Kluh, he has called your honor into question."

"…He WHAT!?!"

Everyone took a step AWAY from the angry gold-banded turtle…

"Get your purple ass over here and say that to my face!!!" She dared, sparks escaping her mouth…

"What female could manage to have such power?"

"THIS ONE, you giant idiot!!!"

She grabbed him forcefully, pulling him down to her level.

"I'm nauseous, I have a f***ing baby growing in my stomach, I can't train, I ate a damn ketchup-covered omelet for dinner, and YOU just gave me the perfect f***ing reason to KILL someone…"

Kasai took a timid step back…

"Mood swings…"

"Artemisia."

The pregnant she-turtle paused, trying to rein in her raging emotions…

"Let the gnocchi explain…"

"…Yes, sensei…" She managed, stepping back…

"Also, because of the interference and…untraditional win…Kluh has questioned the wisdom of making you both champions. He wishes to challenge you both."

'It's like he just spread his legs and said 'kick me'…'

"The order will be chosen randomly."

"…What if one of us loses?" Mikey wondered nervously.

"They will no longer be a Battle Nexus Champion, and Kluh will take their place."

"…ARTIE…"

"Don't worry about it."

The crimson-eyed turtle smiled a bit at her brother…

"We'll beat him up fine."

Raph and Don seemed a bit excited to have Mikey's greatest achievement nullified…

"In three days time, the Battle Nexus Champions will protect their honor and titles in the Battle Nexus. We are very aware of your disdain for Battle Nexus rules. There will be no combat outside of the arena. In three days, all will be decided."

The gnocchi disappeared, and everyone turned to the aliens still present.

"Three days, Earther."

"I'll be looking forward to kicking your ass around a ring again, Kluh."

The other group departed, and Artemis sighed, muttering darkly under her breath…

"…We'll help you train…" Kasai offered.

"…Thanks…Maybe a little bit of practice will help…"

She could hear Mikey whining as her and the girls walked away, and sighed softly…

'He'll be fine…right?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter sketched the little white markings onto the rough brick wall, and Kasai fidgeted a bit before asking…

"What exactly is the Battle Nexus?"

Silence as the others realized they hadn't filled the Firebender in…

"It's a weird dimensional tournament…" Mizu began…

"Full 'a the best warriors 'a the multi-verse." Chi added.

"The champion is the best 'a the best."

"But…Mikey is a Battle Nexus Champion…"

"Only 'cause princess let 'im share wit' 'er, darlin'."

"OH…"

The gold-banded turtle smiled, even though Leo was fussing over her.

"You guys ready to get going?"

"More than ready…"

"NO…"

"Don't worry, Mikey. You'll do fine."

"But ARTIE…"

The jade-skinned turtle put a hand on his forehead…

"I won't let you get hurt out there, bro…I already promised, remember?"

And he did remember…

She'd promised the first time they'd gone to the Battle Nexus and he had first feared Kluh's wrath…

The gateway opened in a bright light, and the group stepped through into the Battle Nexus…

"Well, looks like nobody's home! Might as well head back-!"

Mikey whined as Chi dragged him along by his mask tails…

They soon reached the Pavilion of Past Champions, when two new statues caught Mizu's eye…

"Whoa…"

"Nice…" Artemis agreed, before she sensed something…

"Hey, love…looks like the Ultimate Ninja's looking for a rematch…"

Both noticed the little green-eyed boy hiding behind a statue, peeking out at them shyly.

"Honored friends, welcome once again to the Battle Nexus." The Daimyo greeted, entering along with the gnocchi.

"Old friend, it is good to see you well." Splinter replied, bowing.

"And, old friend, you must be proud to have Michelangelo and Artemisia honor you in battle once more."

"Couldn't I just honor you back home?"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! RAPH…"

"It seems you're having your own little miracle, Artemisia."

The gold-banded turtle smiled shyly, hugging the baby bump under her plastron gentle…

"Yes. But I should be in a good enough condition to fight."

"I can't remember some things, but I remember you two…"

Artemis turned a bit to see the young boy, along with her mate.

"Did we play together?"

Leo seemed a bit unsure of how to answer, so the crimson-eyed turtle did instead.

"Yeah, we did."

"Then you two shall be my friends!"

'He's so CUTE…He couldn't possibly become the man that tried to kill us…'

"Come, my friends. The arena."

The Daimyo ushered them to his private balcony, where fights were already raging below in the arena.

"Gnocchi, I thought the tournament was only held every three years." Don voiced.

"True, Donatello, but in honor of the challenge, we are holding what you call 'exhibition matches'."

Mizu sighed, settling on the bricks as she watched the fights.

Artemis needed no practice in Waterbending, so the blue-eyed girl would be free until the matches…

She felt arms wrap around her waist, and grinned…

She could find something to do…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth shot up, shot out, and was knocked off-course rather easily.

The two Earthbender's were fighting hard, and Kasai watched from the sidelines in worry.

Artemis couldn't push herself too far, or the baby might be hurt, so she couldn't go as all-out as she would have liked…

Though Kluh probably deserved it, Don deemed the Avatar State, the usage of chi, and intense strain to be too dangerous.

"…I think I'd better rest for now…" Artemis advised, starting to breathe hard.

"A'right…"

The two settled beside the gold/red-haired girl already seated, and the she-turtle took a swig of water.

"…Ya'll do a'right out there, Artie…"

"I know, Chi…thanks…"

"We don't want ta lose ya out there. Just be safe, a'right?"

"Yes, MOM." Artemis teased.

"…I'm not going to lose this baby…"

"An' we won't lose ya."

"We're all a team. One of us goes down, we all go down."

Kasai looked up at the jade-skinned turtle with worried gold eyes…

"You know how much trouble we were in because of your…trip…We can't function without the whole group there…It's the way family works…"

"I know…"

"Don't take any risks. We know how you are."

"Guess you do…"

Artemis smiled almost strangely, eyes distant…

"Don't worry…I'm not going to die again anytime soon…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pavilion of Past Champions…

True, not many of her memories there were pleasant, but Artemis needed to clear her head SOMEWHERE…

She was in a meditative position on the pedestal of Master Yoshi's statue, hoping to gain wisdom in her thoughts…

The only thing troubling her was Mikey…

The crimson-eyed turtle had assured him that he could handle it, but she herself could not keep from worrying.

'Master Yoshi…If you've been protecting our family so far, I'm grateful…Just…Protect them for me, one more time…'

A bright flash of light, and crimson eyes slid open lazily…

"It is time, champion…"

"…I'm ready…"

A bright light enveloped her form, and the gold-banded found herself in the arena…

Mikey was already there, and Kluh…

"We shall now decide who shall go first."

The gnocchi made a strange wheel, half gold and half a deep orange, along with a floating spinner.

"Kluh, you shall spin the wheel of fate."

The large, muscular alien spun it sharply, and it blurred as it sped in a circle.

Artemis tensed, willing to face the outcome head-on…

Mikey, on the other hand, preferred hiding behind his sister…

It slowed, and time seemed to stop for a moment when they saw it's resting place…

Gold…

Artemis breathed out in something akin to relief, but Mikey was worried for her safety.

He didn't know what being pregnant would do to her fighting…

"I'll be fine, Mikey."

Blue eyes snapped up to see the reassuring smile on her face.

"I promise."

"…Alright…"

He stepped off the arena, and a large blue force field came up behind him…

"You're pet isn't here to save you this time…"

"She doesn't need to."

His blade swung for her neck, but she stepped back, out of range of his weapon.

Kluh growled, lunging for her…

Probably intended to run her through…

Artemis jumped up, landing lightly on the staff of his weapon…

Kluh's eyes widened before a hard kick smacked into his face.

Flipping back, the crimson-eyed turtle winced at the strain on her plastron.

'I can't be too flashy, then…'

A warning cry, and the jade-skinned turtle barely avoided a harsh punch to her side.

Skidding back, she almost bared her teeth in a warning snarl…

That had been too close to the baby, HER baby, for her instincts to let such an attack go unpunished…

But it seemed she was slowing a bit, getting clipped by some of his assaults…

"You're not nearly as strong as you were before…"

"If you haven't noticed, there's a BABY inside me…I can't exactly beat your ass as thoroughly as I would have liked…"

Artemis managed to put some distance between them as Kluh laughed.

"You're pathetic now! How foolish of you to go whore yourself around!"

"EXCUSE ME!?!" She demanded, fire sparking over her skin…

"I'm only with one person! And you'll only ever be half the man he is!"

"He's a fool himself, thinking you'd be faithful!"

The purple giant smirked.

"Should I take him out of his misery?"

A fiery fist smacked into his chest, sending the alien smacking into the force field hard enough to make the ground rumble…

"I can only take SO MUCH…" She growled lowly, hands aflame…

"But once you question my HONOR, and my MATE, you've gone over the line by a mile…"

Air pushed her forward as fast as a bullet, and Kluh was being beat around by a blur of movement, was knocked around in midair so badly people thought they heard bones crack…

He slammed into the ground, making a crater, and Artemis landed on top of him, eyes hard…

She had expected him to disappear by now, but had been too lost in righteous rage to question why.

She saw, out of the corner of her eyes, her family watching…

She couldn't possibly strike a killing blow…

Letting her hands fall to her sides, the gold-banded turtle sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you…MY father taught me better than that…"

A swift kick to his temple, and Kluh was out like a light…

'You won't be messing with MY baby brother ever again…'

She swayed a bit from the rush of energy leaving her system, shaking her head…

'Guess I won't be fighting like THAT again for a LONG time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the throne room, the Ultimate Daimyo sitting in his throne.

It was a special ceremony for the two Battle Nexus Champions, and the five turtles were wearing special white armor, trimmed in their signature colors.

The three human girls wore traditional Japanese kimonos, decorated in their elements.

There were crowds of people on the sides of the room, cheering for their champions, and Mikey waved jubilantly compared to his more-conserved sister.

"Michelangelo. Artemisia. Step forward."

Both turtles obeyed, standing vigilantly before the Daimyo.

He held up two medals, pendants.

"For your valor and nobleness of character, I hereby award you both with the Battle Nexus Medal for Unparalleled Honor."

He hung the chains around their necks, and Artemis didn't want to know what Mikey had done while she'd been busy…

Raph and Don dreaded what 'torture' they would endure with this new trophy of Mikey's ultimate win, while said orange-banded turtle seemed ecstatic.

Chi seemed…tolerant enough, and happily returned a 'victory kiss' she was given by her boyfriend…

The ceremony ended not long after, and Kasai drifted off from the group silently.

Raph noticed, something he often did with the fire-haired girl, and followed her…

She stopped on the edge of the village, looking up at the moon as its silvery light fell over her…

The red-banded turtle blushed as he realized how BEAUTIFUL she looked right then, her skin glowing, the red flame silk of her kimono shimmering…

"Darlin'?" He managed, voice strangely husky…

She looked back at him, doe-like gold eyes curious and he felt so HOT now…

"Raphie?"

He blinked, realizing he had gotten closer than he remembered, their lips almost touching…

Raph figured she'd pull back, apologize, run off…

But she stayed, looking confused and shy and something else he couldn't quite name…

"Darlin'?"

The conflict in her eyes…

Like she wanted so BADLY to do something, but something else was holding her back…

"I-I…"

She wanted so BADLY to say those three words…

But she was so SCARED…

"What is it?"

"…I-I…I love you…"

Silence as Raph tried to absorb that information…

"I-I'm sorry…" She continued, clearly flustered.

"I-I should h-have known i-it would m-make you u-uncomfortable…I'll j-just go…"

The Firebender was surprised when he took hold of her wrist…

"No, it ain't that…It's just…"

He almost couldn't find the words to explain what he was feeling…

"I didn't thin' a girl like ya would love a guy like me…"

"…D-Do you…?"

She didn't want to push anything, it wasn't in her nature…

His grip tightened, feeling the words catch in his throat…

"I…"

They would dislodge themselves…

So he did the next-best thing…

Kasai's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of a mouth over her own, but immediately relaxed…

Closing her eyes, the Firebender wrapped her arms around his neck, unconsciously pulling herself against his plastron…

A fire started, deep inside him, as the red-banded turtle wrapped his arms around her waist…

The kimono started sliding up over her legs, and he shivered at the feel of her skin against his own…

"Raphie…"

He pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes…

"I…I don't want to mess up…"

"Neither do I…Guess we're on the same boat…"

"…Should we…?"

She was feeling that heat too, making her want to arch her back…

"…Are ya…'kay wit' it?"

"As long as it's you…"

That strange pride, tender possessiveness…

They were a type of HEAT he'd never known before…

"It'll be a'right, darlin'…I'll make sure not ta 'urt ya…"


	75. Chapter 75

Artemis sat back against a wire cage holding pigeons, watching her brother's train…

At least, most of her brothers were…

The three human girls had stayed at home, wanting a day off from intense training.

The only reason the gold-banded turtle had come along was because she was worried for her brothers.

Mitsukai had hardly let the turtle leave, since her steadily-growing stomach was un-centering her balance a bit now that it had been a couple more weeks.

She watched Mikey reading a newspaper, wondering when they would notice he wasn't participating…

"Michelangelo!"

'Leo noticed…'

"MICHELANGELO!"

Paper ripped, and the orange-banded turtle found himself holding two halves of a newspaper.

"HEY…I was reading that!"

"You're supposed to be training!"

"Uh…I was doing mental exercises. Ya know, reading. Little symbols on paper. They make words. Words form sentences."

"Mikey, didn't you learn ANYTHING from your Battle Nexus rematch? We have to be ready! All the time!"

"Ah…Young Leonardo…Remember what Master Splinter says…"

Artemis rolled her eyes, looking up at the stars…

"Worry leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to worry…wait, hold on…"

Her eye twitched…

"Mikey, let me help you out…First off, it's 'worry leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering'…And second…THAT WAS YODA FROM STAR WARS!!!!!!"

"…How do you know?" Don wondered.

"…He was cute and old and…Did you SEE him in the new movies? He jumped around like a frickin' FROG! He's COOL!"

She tensed, head snapping up…

"MOVE!"

Managing to jump away, she missed the shattered debris as two strange forms crashed into the pigeon coop.

Two figures zoomed out of the debris, looking like winged men, one with metal black wings and the other with feathery white ones.

"SO…who do we help?" Don wondered.

"Well, THAT guy sure doesn't seem friendly…" Mikey noted, referring to the black-winged man.

One of the men was thrown into a water tower, which began to crack and leak from the force of the collision.

"OH…That's going to hurt tomorrow…"

"Maybe we should take 'em both out."

Artemis looked at both of the eldest brother's in mild confusion…

"Since when do YOU TWO agree on anything?"

The white-winged man was rammed into a brick wall, and the crimson-eyed turtle felt her shell prickle familiarly.

"Wait a minute! It can't be!" Mikey exclaimed, eyes snapping back to his ripped newspaper.

"I don't believe it!"

"What?" Don wondered.

"That guy with the wings! He's the Guardian Angel!"

"That's nice…WHICH ONE?"

"White wings."

"Who's the what?" Don asked, confused.

"You really should read a paper once in a while. The Guardian Angel is all the rage! He's the new superhero in town!"

"GREAT…we needed another one of those…"

The black-winged man landed on the roof, and she unfurled her own wings, the feathers bristling into steel…

"ARTEMIS-!"

Too late…

She had already rammed him with her wings, knocking him through the air, when he lashed out at her own.

He went down into the alley with a few dinged metal feathers…

"THAT was your own damn fault! JERK!"

Landing on the edge, Artemis almost swayed as the others ran up to check on her…

A black wing cut through the concrete under her feet, and red eyes widened when she saw Mikey start tumbling through the air…

"MIKEY!!!!"

Swooping down, she grabbed his wrists, pulling up as hard as she could to stop his descent.

"You need to cut down on the pizza!"

Strange black projectiles came at them from behind…

'SHELL!'

Wrapping her large wings around him, she felt the black metal bounce off as they headed for the ground at an alarming rate…

Someone grabbed her around the middle, and air stopped rushing past them…

"Whoa…thanks…" She managed.

The strange black metal flew at them once more, injuring their rescuer's wings, but the three fell safely on a large pile of trash.

Mikey managed to free himself, making sure his sister and the 'Guardian Angel' were alright.

"You guys okay?"

"Yes…I think so…"

"I'll live…"

The crimson-eyed turtle sat up, shaking her head as her wings flexed…

"That wasn't fun…" She joked.

Mikey grinned a bit, offering a hand to help her up.

"Sure wasn't!"

Something caught her eye…

"DOWN!"

She managed to shove her youngest brother back, barely avoiding the gravity-enhanced slam from their black-winged opponent.

"Stay out of this, turtle freak!"

"Then don't try to throw my little brother off a roof!" She countered, unable to stand easily because of the baby inside her.

He just turned away from her, grabbing the headband off the other winged man's head, and seemed ready to strike a killing blow…

Two turtles knocked him away before anymore damage could be done, and Artemis managed to get to her feet.

Seeing he was outnumbered, the black-winged man took off into the air.

The gold-banded turtle only flexed her wings before folding them against her shell.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Leo fussed, feeling her rounding belly and checking her over for injuries.

"I'm alright…"

"What do we do wit' this guy?" Raph wondered, drawing everyone's attention to the still-downed 'Guardian Angel'.

Before anyone could suggest what to do, he fell unconscious…

Unconscious, because, OBVIOUSLY, men can't FAINT…

"I think we should take him back to the lair." Don reasoned.

"We can't just leave him here." Artemis agreed.

The four brothers managed to heft him, and carried him back to the lair.

The crimson-eyed turtle would have helped, but Leo didn't want her to strain herself…

They got back, Mikey complaining all the way, and all three human girls looked up at them in confusion.

"Whene'er ya guys go topside, ya 'lways fin' somethin', don't ya?"

"Yep…"

Artemis was settled on the couch after the 'Guardian Angel' was put in the med bay.

Mizu healed his wing rather well, and everyone waited for him to wake up…

Artemis just waited by sleeping…

She was woken up when the story had been told and the mission set, and asked indignantly why she hadn't been told.

Leo had replied that she wasn't going to be going along…

"…So the turtle with the angel wings, wielder of all four elements, and defender of their SHELLS, is not ALLOWED to go with you?"

"Yes."

"…I don't think you got my POINT…"

"No, I did. But you were almost killed today. Let's leave that for a time LONG in the future, alright?"

"…I'm still not happy about it." She reminded stubbornly, sitting down on her Sky Bison.

She was put in her room with the girls as 'company' as Don wandered off to work on something, and all were advised not to come out until Master Splinter said so.

Chi put on her MP3, Mizu pulled up a medical book on giving birth, and Kasai played with a videogame Mikey had lent her.

Artemis spent her time moping…

It took a few hours, and some escape attempts, before they were allowed out.

The boys had already left, and the girls were left to their own devices…

Chi went off into the kitchen to get something to eat, Mizu went into Don's lab to study, and Kasai wandered off.

Artemis cuddled with her curled-up Mitsukai, watching TV and grumbling irritably.

Sometimes, she felt like this baby was messing with their lives too much…

They led dangerous lives, even if they didn't want to, and she felt her instincts screaming at her to protect her brothers…

Hugging her stomach, she rubbed it lovingly as 'House' came on…

"Oh, House…how sarcastic can you get?"

"A-Artie?"

She blinked, looking down at the gold/red-haired Firebender.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Not exactly…"

"…Kasai, you're shaking…"

And indeed she was, though the gold-banded turtle couldn't tell if it was out of fear or excitement…

"I-I just…"

She looked up at the she-turtle with wide gold eyes…

"I-I'm pregnant, Artie…"

Crimson eyes widened…

"Are you sure?"

The Firebender nodded, shaking almost violently now…

"…Come on up here…"

Kasai hesitated…

"It's alright…"

Finally, the girl climbed up the shaggy fur, nestling into the fur.

Artemis put an arm around the girl's shoulders in a comforting hug, trying to soothe her.

The gold-eyed girl relaxed, hugging back gently…

"It'll be okay, Kasai…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"…It's just…I didn't think I couldn't have a baby anymore…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Just…something from my past…"

"Kasai, I'm your sister, remember?"

"…Bishop gave me a bunch of fertility drugs and…"

A flinch…

"I got pregnant three times…"

"What happened to…?" Artemis asked warily, not sure she wanted to know…

"They were all cut out prematurely…"

Artemis could feel her friend's pain vibrating through her…

"I'm so sorry, Kasai…"

"…It's all in the past, right?"

"Right. We won't let Bishop anywhere near you. Raph will rip him apart first."

"…Thanks, Artemis…"

"Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for."

"Still…I'm grateful…"

Mitsukai lifted her head, roaring dully and nudging her owner's side.

"I know, baby…" Artemis soothed, patting the mighty head.

"You just stay there a bit longer, alright?"

"…What am I going to tell him?"

"…Well, you'll have to find that out on your own…"

The gold-banded turtle yawned, stretching a bit before carefully sliding down.

"I'm heading off to bed…You coming?"

"Actually…I think I'll wait up…until they get back…"

"Alright…Mitsukai will stay with you…"

Kasai nodded as Leo's bedroom door closed…

The girls that had already…slept with their turtles shared bedrooms, but Chi was adamant not to do so anytime soon.

Kasai was beginning to doze, snuggling into the warm fur…

A warm hand shaking her shoulder made her jump awake out of unnerving habit, but the Firebender relaxed when she saw it was Raph…

"'Ey, darlin'…time fer bed…"

"Raphie…" She slurred sleepily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up carefully.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…really important…" She murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"A'right…but it can wait till mornin'…"

"No…it can't…" She insisted tiredly as the dark-skinned turtle nudged his door open with his foot.

"Make it quick, darlin'. Ya need ta sleep."

"Raphie, I…I'm pregnant…"

He paused in putting her down on the hammock, looking at her wide eyes as if trying to find the truth…

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling sleepily…

A grin spread over his face, and he gave her a deep kiss…

"You're okay with it?" She murmured, nuzzling his cheek.

"'A course I am…I guess…I 'lways wanted a kid…"

She almost purred, pulling him down into the hammock.

He held her close, a hand over her still-flat stomach…

"Thanks, Raphie…" She murmured, falling asleep…

"Nah…Thank ya…"

She'd already given him the greatest gifts he could hope to receive…


	76. Chapter 76

"Let your minds become pools of stillness, my children…Break the surface…Explore the depths…For that is where the true wonders lie…"

The meditation was soothing…

Artemis was enjoying it, at least…

Even the other girls had joined them, and were relaxing into it…

"…I wonder if you can combine burgers and nachos into one tasty treat."

And then Mikey started talking…

"MMMMMMMM…Burchos…"

"Baby…"

"Yeah, babe?"

BONK!!!

"SHUT UP!"

"Michelangelo, concentrate!"

"We've been at this fer HOURS…" Raph muttered.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Why does it have to be all brain ALL the time?"

"Because you have not been using it enough." Splinter replied.

"Your behavior has become increasingly sloppy. A symptom of unfocused minds."

"Hey, we're not involved in that! THEY won't let us do anything!" Artemis stated in the girl's defense, hugging her belly.

"This lair is a reflection of those who live within it. What does it's current state say about us?"

Everyone scanned the messy lair…

"…That we have four teenage boys, two pregnant girls, a SLOB, and a Waterbender living in here?"

The gold-banded turtle shrunk back a bit from her father's look…

"Um…I mean…Well, I keep my stuff out of here! My room is clean and everything!"

Mikey had his own answer…

"We really like Casual Fridays?"

"Our safety depends on keeping our presence a secret. Yet you roam the city recklessly, as if no threat existed. And Leonardo…"

'Uh oh…Lecture time…' Artemis thought.

"Your behavior is most troubling of all. There is a new hardness to you, one that strays from the true path of Ninjitsu."

"I do what I have to, to protect this family."

'…Did he just talk back?'

Artemis was CONFUSED now…

Leo had NEVER been a back-talker…

But the she-turtle's attention was being split as she…FELT something…

It was WRONG…

It shouldn't be there…

A pain cut through her thoughts, and Artemis flinched back…

"Artie?"

"Artemis, are you feeling alright?"

"Love? Love, is something wrong?"

"Leo…don't…"

The pain flared, and she knew she wouldn't stay conscious at this rate…

But she NEEDED to tell them, let them know something was horribly WRONG…

"Don't trust…your eyes…"

Blackness…

She faintly heard shouts, muffled by darkness, someone picking her up…

She kept fading out, felt water and explosions and HEAT…

Artemis started coming back to 'reality', regaining her senses, and realized how many ENEMIES they had there right then…

"Well…This is a pleasant thing to wake up to…" She mumbled, sitting up.

"My daughter…I believe you were right…"

She locked eyes with her sensei, and nodded.

"You can not hope to defeat me! The powers aligned against you are too great! Even YOU must see that now!" The Shredder stated.

"I see many things clearly now…You have sought to cloud our senses with pain and loss and anguish…but there is something in the hollowness of it's sounds…an emptiness of its scent…a shallowness of its soul…"

Artemis nodded, already taking a meditative position…

"That tells me this day's events are not as they seem!"

"You speak as a fool!"

"Perhaps…but I am not speaking to you."

The elderly rat joined his daughter, who was starting to slip into meditation…

"We wait for our true foes to reveal themselves."

The metal-covered villain raised his gauntlet, ready to strike…

"You can not touch me."

The gold-banded turtle let herself sink in deeper, and the sharp metal fazed through her before…

Everything disappeared…

'Everyone, wake up! We're not hurt! Everything's okay! We're not beaten!'

"Love?"

"Sensei?"

"Artemis, are you really okay?"

Everything was white, and all nine were floating in the emptiness before five presences made themselves known…

"These two are more powerful than we expected…"

The elementals that had thoroughly whipped them back at the Foot Headquarters came into view…

"No matter. They are but two to our five."

They blasted at them, but Artemis stopped it by merely raising her hand…

"This whole thing has been nothing but an astral dream that these jerks made…"

The others were ready to strike…

"No! They attack our minds! We must respond in kind! Focus yourselves in meditation!" Splinter ordered.

Artemis nodded, though Chi seemed a bit miffed that she couldn't hit something.

"What is it wit' ya an' meditation?! We gotta save 'em!!"

"Raph, do what he says!" Leo replied.

"Come on, guys!" Mizu encouraged, and everyone settled in a circle, exactly like the one they'd taken back at the lair, and began to focus…

They felt the wind, the power surging around them…

"Concentrate, you have power as great as theirs! You need only to find it! Channel it!"

The nine beings began to glow with chi, and a strange force field shielded them from the harsh wind…

"Good, my children. Now focus. Strike back."

Energy blasted from the shield, knocking apart the five elementals with a cry of pain…

They were back home…

"What the SHELL was that?" Raph demanded, checking to be sure Kasai was alright, rubbing the slight bump she now had…

"Back in the lair? But-? How is it-?" Don wondered, obviously confused.

"We have not left the lair all evening. What we experienced tonight was the work of dark magic." Splinter explained.

"An attempt to destroy us from the inside out."

"It's not that I don't believe you master, but…" The purple-masked turtle started…

"I understand, Donatello. If it will ease your mind, you should call Ms O'Neil and Mr. Jones."

He went to do just that, Mizu following after him so as to reassure him that they were okay, when Artemis was nudged onto her side.

"MITSUKAI! Oh, my baby!"

She hugged the massive head, grinning.

Leo started fussing again, but she took it in stride, distracting him with soft touches and 'un-aimed' kisses…

She knew those elementals had messed with her first for a reason…

She could control them, defeat them, and expose them easily, so they took her out of the equation…

She woke up because, deep down, she knew she couldn't lose everything…

Not again…


	77. Chapter 77

"NOW I can't even go topside to see the president give his damn speech…"

Artemis glared at her belly…

"I hope you're happy…"

A gentle kick, and a warm smile spread across her face…

"I guess you are, my little ninja…"

She heard choking sounds, and sighed in sympathy…

'Poor Kasai…Morning sickness sucks…'

Artemis herself was heading into her second trimester, and thus was getting over her morning sickness as her cravings allowed her to gain weight around her belly.

She managed to work out her arms and legs at least, since she didn't want to be too weak after the birth, though no one knew of her time in the dojo.

'I wonder when this baby will come out…'

Mizu shook the she-turtle's shoulder, looking worried…

"Artie, there's another alien invasion…"

"Another one? Jeez…Who is it this time?"

"We don't know…"

Crimson eyes narrowed…

"What are they doing?"

"Chi says they're going after the president…And the boys need our help."

"I'm coming…"

Artemis managed to get to her feet on the third try, and nearly waddled to her Sky Bison.

"…Um…A little help?"

A gentle wave of water lifted the she-turtle onto her pet's head so she could take the reins…

"Thanks, Mizu…"

Chi helped the others up before climbing up herself, and the crimson-eyed turtle steered her bison towards the elevator.

Once in the warehouse, Mitsukai easily took off into the air…

Kasai smiled a bit as the sunlight hit her skin, and helped scan the streets for the other turtles…

"Down there!"

A crashed limo, and strange aliens using Federation and Triceraton blasters…

The ground shook as Chi jumped down, bringing up a shard of earth to impale one of the aliens.

It blew up, sending blue gunk all over the Earthbender as Mizu followed her, cutting at the others.

Blue gunk EVERYWHERE…

Mitsukai landed, seeming to whine about the disgusting goop on her feet, as Artemis and Kasai slid off.

"I was wondering if there really WAS an alien invasion…"

Blue gunk smacked into her from an explosion, and the pregnant turtle nearly fell over…

"Okay, that was NOT cool!"

All the aliens were down by then, or…blew up…so Artemis just tried wiping herself clean…

"One thin's fer sure, they don't make aliens like they used ta." Raph stated, pulling Kasai close even though the gunk smeared on their skin.

Don took a sample of the goop off the cement with a test tube, and Mizu picked something up…

"A transmitter?"

Tires squealed, and Mitsukai lifted her owner into her front legs, urging everyone onto her back despite the mess.

They hid on a rooftop as the army occupied the alley, and they thought everything was alright…

Until A UFO used a tractor beam to abduct the limo and the president…

Don pulled on heat-vision goggles, and seemed confused at what he saw…

"These readings are really weird…"

"Good weird or bad weird?" Mizu inquired.

"When I shift through the electromagnetic spectrum, it reveals that all of those space ships aren't real!"

"So it's a GOOD weird…" Artemis concluded.

"They're illusions…One of them must be real…"

Kasai seemed to be thinking, and then her eyes widened…

'Bishop…'

Don messed with the transmitter, and smiled.

"I knew it! Someone's sending a signal to this thing! Someone was controlling those aliens!"

"Can ya fin' out who?" Chi wondered.

"Already done. We follow this signal, we find whoever's behind this."

"Oh, I HATE this techno crud! Just show me what ta 'it!"

"Calm down, Raphie…" Kasai soothed, putting a hand over his own.

They followed the signal on the Sky Bison's back, and stopped when a high-tech truck came into sight…

"Anything look familiar to anyone?"

"It's Bishop's…"

Raph held his mate close, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach almost protectively.

"Stay 'ere, darlin'…"

"You too, love."

"But-!"

But the other six teens were already gone…

"…You know, I HATE when they do that…"

Kasai agreed, fidgeting and worrying and biting her lip…

There was quite a commotion below, when something caught the Firebender's attention…

"The UFO is falling!"

Crimson eyes hardened, and Artemis jumped forward, bringing water from the nearby river to knock the saucer safely onto the empty road.

Using the water to put herself safely on the ground, she let it splash to the ground as Mitsukai landed.

"Artemis-!"

"Did you want to be crushed by a UFO? I didn't think so…"

The boys went to search the UFO, with orders for the girls to get on Mitsukai and stay outside.

"…Do they really think we'll listen?"

Chi smirked.

"They don't know us very well at all…"

They ran in, though Artemis was forced to go slower and Kasai kept back out of caution…

They stopped to find Mikey and Leo fighting off more aliens, which were crushed by metal slabs.

"Need a han', boys?"

"BABE!"

"Come on!" Leo shouted.

They started running down ANOTHER hallway, causing Artemis to curse under her breath, and the passed Raph and Don.

"What the shell are ya guy's doin'?"

"RUNNING!" Artemis replied.

"Come on, Raphie!"

"AW…But I like it when they go pop!"

"RAPHIE!"

Mizu knocked an alien into a door, which fell in once the strange creature blew.

The president, the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, was strapped to a dissection table, more aliens surrounding him.

"We are SO busted…" Mikey muttered.

"Yep…" Chi agreed.

"We'll worry about that later! Right now, we have to get him out of here!" Leo ordered.

The door opposite them flew open before they could make a move, and soldiers flooded in, Bishop at the lead.

"Open fire!"

The eight teens hid near the floor, blue gunk flying to coat them more even as the bullets continued to whine off metal.

"This is messed up!"

"We can't let him take the president!" Mizu shouted over the noise.

"If he wanted to hurt him, he would've done it already!" Don replied.

"There's more going on here than we know…" Artemis muttered.

"Crazy basturd…" Chi growled.

"Let's go!" Kasai urged, and they ran out of the busted doorway as bullets tried to hit them.

Artemis KNEW Bishop was up to something…

Something BIG…

But she didn't want to know until she'd gotten all of this goop out of her shell…


	78. Chapter 78

Home ALL alone…

AGAIN…

Artemis was meditating with her sensei, remembering the fight she and Leo had…yelled…earlier…

"_You can't come with us!" _

"_I have just as much right to beat Hun's ass as anybody else!" _

"_You could get hurt!" _

"_I could ALWAYS get hurt! Trying to keep me out isn't going to help any!" _

"_We need to think about this baby!" _

"_I am!" _

"_Apparently, you don't care!" _

"_Don't even GO there!" _

"_Then be responsible!" _

"_What do you mean by that?!" _

"_You need to stop thinking of yourself!!" _

_SMACK!!!_

The gold-banded turtle flinched, remembering the hurt look on Leo's face after she'd smacked him…

She couldn't help it…

Her mood swings took control of her body…

The crimson-eyed turtle had apologized profusely afterward, putting an icepack on his red cheek as she kept saying how sorry she was…

He had accepted, assured her that it did nothing more than sting, before the boys left with Chi and Mizu to pick up Casey on their way…

Kasai was sitting on the couch, watching TV as she had some cheese-covered chocolate.

Even ARTEMIS nearly gagged…

"My daughter."

She peeked an eye open, looking at her father curiously.

"Sensei?"

"You may go relax, Artemisia. It seems meditation does not bring happy thoughts for you tonight."

"Thank you, sensei…"

Standing with some difficulty, the gold-banded turtle made her way out into the main room.

Mitsukai helped her owner to the couch with gentle nudges, and the she-turtle sunk into the couch cushions…

"Artie?"

"I'm alright…My ankles are just starting to hurt…"

Kasai was just beginning to show, but she'd soon know the pain of lugging a huge weight around her stomach…

The she-turtle's plastron seemed almost strained, stretched, from the baby inside, and the jade-skinned turtle still felt weird.

She was used to her lower plastron being flat, and NOT seeing a belly when she looked down…

"What's on?"

"Well…There's 'Clean House', 'CSI', and 'House'…"

…

Both shared a glance…

"...House…"

Have you ever seen 'House'?

It is LITERALLY the most witty, sarcastic, funny show they know…

Not funny like Mikey funny, but a more mature funny…

Actually, Artemis got a kick out of seeing her youngest brother ATTEMPT to understand the jokes…

"Do you want anymore…chocolate?"

"I'm good…more pickles?"

"I guess…"

The turtle used Airbending to bring her already-prepared dish towards her…

"…He's not mad at you, Artie…"

Lowered eyes…

"I know…"

"Your brain knows that…but does your heart?"

"…I don't know…"

"…I suppose it'll take time…"

"Maybe…"

The Firebender sighed, looking up at the ceiling…

"…Do you love each other?"

"Yes." Artemis answered without hesitation.

"Love is that fire in your heart that never goes out, never runs out of flame. Every relationship has its ups and downs, its fights, but they inevitably have make-ups and apologies."

Gold eyes turned to the sole Airbender…

"Don't worry about it going out…Because it won't…"

"…Thanks, Kasai…"

The crimson-eyed turtle pulled her friend into a hug…

"You're a great friend…"


	79. Chapter 79

Leo was always training nowadays…

Artemis would have complained, but he threatened to chain her down if she tried to get off the couch…

Everyone was worried, and even Chi and Raph showed mild concern.

He was using all his free time to train, and the jade-skinned turtle felt a bit 'pushed off' at the behavior.

"I'm tellin' ya, Leo's gone mental!" Raph grumbled.

"It could be worse…" Kasai tried to reason.

Mizu was still reading up on births, keeping herself occupied and detached from the other's worried whispers.

However, the sound of a sword cutting something brought her out of her own little world, and there was silence…

'I hope Raph didn't see that…' Kasai prayed…

"MY BAG!!"

'Never mind…'

"That is IT! Ya've 'ad it, psycho boy!"

"RAPHIE!"

"Raphael, calm yourself!" Splinter ordered as the Firebender tried to hold back her lover.

"We are receiving guests."

"What do you mean, sensei-?"

A portal opened over the pool of water in the lair…

"…Never mind…"

Usagi stepped out of the bright light, followed by his rhino-friend Gen.

"Hey, Usagi-san!" Artemis greeted.

"I'd get up to greet you, but it's kind of hard…"

"It's great to see you both again." Kasai greeted politely.

"Oh, hey guys…" Mizu managed, only looking up when Don tried to 'catch her attention'…

"Welcome, friends." Splinter stated.

"Greetings, turtles. Did you gain some weight, girl?"

"…Might I inform you that I am PREGNANT, Gen? There is a BABY inside of me! Make of my stomach, and I shall be forced to cause you pain!"

"How would you manage to do that?"

A sharp whistle…

Mitsukai snorted behind the humanoid rhino, who was obviously frightened now…

"My pet."

Gen seemed to compose himself…

"Well, you are in luck. I have decided to give you another chance to impress me with your world."

"…Sorry, but I don't feel so lucky…" Chi replied.

"You honor us with your presence Miyamoto, Usagi."

"Thank you, sensei. After witnessing your holiday festivities, I decided that I would like to see more of your world."

The rabbit rounin smiled politely.

"And congratulations on your upcoming miracle, Artemisia-san. You truly deserve it."

"Thank you, Usagi-san."

"You traveled through the Battle Nexus?" Leo wondered.

"No, Leonardo-san. An old friend of mine aided me in the ritual so that we may come directly to this world."

"We'll take you on a tour!" Mikey instantly stated, running for the door already.

"I'll just…sit this one out…You all go enjoy yourselves."

Everyone did go, except Splinter, leaving Artemis to a good book and a boom box Don had salvaged for her.

She dozed after a while, and was woken up by Leo to head to bed.

He hefted her to the warm nest of blankets, but she couldn't fall asleep…

All the meditation, the lonely hours, had set her thinking on the past…

The future…

What their baby would be going through in this world, hidden in the shadows, hunted down by countless enemies…

Her sleep, when it did come, was fitful and restless, and she would have tossed and turned if her stomach didn't keep getting in the way.

She was woken up by the shifting of the mattress, and looked up at Leo with blurry eyes…

"Love?" She slurred sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, love. It's too early for you to be up."

"You, too…"

But the jade-skinned turtle was too sleepy to continue pestering him, and was already slipping back into a doze…

"I have my reasons, love…"

When she blinked her eyes open again, it had only been a couple hours, but the crimson-eyed she-turtle managed to force herself into a sitting position.

Rubbing her eyes, she was about to slide out of the covers when someone banged on the door.

"ARTIE!"

"What now?" She wondered groggily.

"Gen's gone!"

"…That idiot…What did he do now?" She mumbled, throwing off the sheets and getting up on wobbly legs.

"Look, Mikey…Just get the others and go on ahead…"

"But ARTIE…"

"What?"

"We need Mitsukai, and she only let's YOU drive…"

"I'm coming…Jeez, it's hard to waddle, you know…"

The girls, once Artemis managed to get out there, took Mitsukai to search from the skies.

They couldn't find anything, even in the bright daylight, and they regrouped to wonder where the HELL that talking rhino had gone…

"We need reinforcements. Don, get Casey down here now."

Don pulled out his Shell Cell…

"…You know he's asleep…Artie, you call…"

Looking a bit miffed from her restless night, she swiped the phone and hit the speed dial for the vigilante.

"'Ello?"

"Yo, Casey. We need your help out here."

"Now? Ya must be crazy-!"

They saw the irritation flash across her face…

"I didn't call to hear you bitch, Casey. I called because we need someone streetside to find a giant talking rhino. Got it?"

"…Ya didn't sleep well, did ya?"

"I also didn't call you for a Q and A! GET YOUR ASS ON THE STREETS, JONES!"

"Okay, okay! MAN, yer touchy…"

"Of course I am! I woke up at six in the morning looking for a gambling samurai! See you later…"

Snapping the phone shut, she handed it back to a wide-eyed brother…

An innocent look crossed her face as more wide-eyes joined in…

"What?"

A scream, and Mikey smiled a bit…

"See? Follow the screams."

"Just GO!"

Scrambling back onto Mitsukai, everyone headed for the source of the cry…

But it seemed Casey had it under control by the time the Sky Bison landed on the rooftop across the street.

"Disaster averted! Now how about we get the shell out of here?!" Mikey exclaimed from the top of a fire escape ladder.

"Come on, Mikey! I ain't exactly enjoyin' the view down 'ere!" Raph shouted up.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I-."

Something hit the edge of the roof hard enough to shatter the concrete and send both falling back…

"BABY!"

Chi leapt forward, grabbing Mikey's hands and pulling back as Kasai helped her.

"Thanks, babe…" Mikey stated once on the rooftop again.

"No prob…"

Thing was, someone new had decided to join the party…

He was hooded, and removed said cloth to reveal a scarred warthog face…

"DAMN…And I thought MIKEY was ugly…"

"ARTIE…"

"What's 'e gonna do? Eat us?" Chi taunted.

It became obvious this guy was here to fight them, mainly Leo…

He threw three smoking bags, pulling off his cape with a flourish…

Explosions, and all four teens near the once-fire escape were thrown back…

"NO!"

A wave of water made the warthog jump back, sizing up the blue-eyed Waterbender.

"Bring it."

He bull-rushed her, but she side-stepped the attack with a graceful twirl, bringing water up and slamming it into the warthog's back.

He stumbled, but then turned, blowing dust into her eyes.

Crying out in surprise, Mizu jerked back and tried to clear her sight as the enemy loomed over her.

More water smacked into him, but he was surprised that it came from the she-turtle.

"Leave my friend alone, you cheater…" She snarled.

Mitsukai roared from behind her owner, looking threatening with her sharp horns and angry look…

Before he could charge her, Leo got in his way, katana drawn.

"Leave her alone!"

"Ah, so she is important to you? Lord Hebi DID want you to suffer…"

"Don't even think about it!"

The two clashed, Usagi joining in to make sure the blue-banded turtle didn't get hurt, when both were pushed off.

He flew at Artemis, expecting an easy win from a pregnant female, when water smacked him back.

It froze, locking him to the ground, and the gold-banded turtle smirked.

"Too bad you're slow…"

Leo knocked him unconscious, and everyone crowded around the unconscious body.

"…Let's head home…" Don advised, helping Mizu as her sight blearily returned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gen had the bound assassin by a glowing portal, intent on leaving to reap the rewards for his capture in his own world.

Artemis had already voiced her immense irritation towards the walking rhino, who had been hidden in a corner as she ranted at how PISSED he'd made her, and fire escaped her mouth.

Once she'd calmed down, she tiredly sat on the couch, reminded how CLOSE she was to her third trimester…

THEN the REAL back pain would begin…

"Artemisia-san?"

Crimson eyes blinked, looking up at Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi-san. Is there something you need?"

The samurai always wondered why that was the she-turtle's first thought…

Why she would wonder what was required of her to help someone else before anything else…

"I was hoping to see if you were up to a talk…"

"Of course. What's up?"

"It seems your mind has been unsettled lately…Is there a reason?"

"Not really…Just the impending birth and responsibility starting to creep up on me is all…"

"A child is responsibility, but also a joy. You will see in time what a miracle they can be."

"…Thank you, Usagi-san."

She smiled brightly.

"I guess I really needed that…But…"

Worry flashed through her eyes…

"Leo…"

"I shall talk with him, if that would ease your mind."

"Please…I'd be thankful…"

Usagi nodded, heading off to find the blue-banded turtle, when Artemis realized she hadn't seen her brothers or the girls for a while…

If she had any guess, Mikey and Chi were probably making out, Raph was probably cuddling up with Kasai…

Don and Mizu…

Well, she didn't want to think too hard on that one…

Soon, Usagi and Gen were departing, assassin in tow, when Mikey burst out of his room, looking frantic…

"WAIT!!! STOP THEM!!! DON'T LET THEM GO!!!"

The portal closed before anyone could register his loud plea…

"What's up, baby?"

"My Silver Sentry comics…Gen, he…He took them! All of them! NO!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, except Chi…

She smirked, pulling him down to her level by his mask tails…

"Then we ain't got any distractions now…"

'Oh dear…'


	80. Chapter 80

'Too tired…to move…HELP…'

Artemis had found a resting spot on the couch after a walk through the sewers, and was now too weak to get back up again for a drink of water…

Everyone else was relaxing or, in Splinter and Leo's case, training, and she didn't want to disturb them…

Mitsukai nudged her owner sleepily, settling as the she-turtle patted her massive head.

She was using this as a distraction, something she seriously needed nowadays, when she tuned in to the smallest changes…

Leo's rising pulse, the pace of the spar speeding up…

"Something tells me that the cork is about to pop on that unopened bottle…" Mikey noted worriedly.

"That hothead…" Raph agreed.

NOW Artemis knew there was a massive problem, and managed to push herself up onto her feet…

Turning to see the fight with her own eyes, worry flashed across her face…

"Leo…"

But it seemed like the anger had taken control, blinded him as his sole katana threatened to fall…

"LEO!"

It was instinct, instant reaction, to use Airbending to get her there in time…

The cut stung, though it wasn't very deep, and the jade-skinned turtle put a hand to her cheek…

"ARTIE!!!!"

"PRINCESS!!!"

"ARTEMISIA!"

Everyone worriedly ran in, and Raph snapped at Leo, even though it was obvious the blue-masked turtle already felt guilty…

"Leo, what the shell is yer problem?!"

The gold-banded turtle pulled back from Mizu's healing hand when she heard katana clatter to the floor, and Leo managed to push himself through the group.

"Love! Love, I'm so sorry!"

He put a hand on her cheek, where the faint scar of an unfinished healing showed pale on her skin.

"I'm sorry…"

There was a moment of silence as she looked up into his eyes, and then a gentle smile fell over her face…

"I already forgave you…"

"Leonardo."

The stern voice of their father caught both turtle's attention…

"Come with me."

The blue-banded turtle followed reluctantly, and Mizu healed the scar away…

"Are you feeling alright?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…I just need to take a seat…"

Settling on a chair Chi brought in, Artemis breathed out as the weight left her legs and ankles…

"Ya sure yer a'right, princess?"

"It wasn't that deep a cut, Raph…I'll be fine…"

BE fine…

That was the key point…

Which meant she wasn't fine NOW…

"Artemisia."

The crimson-eyed turtle turned her head, giving her attention to her father.

"Please, come with me."

"Alright…"

Mitsukai helped her owner carefully, a large, gentle hand on the she-turtle's shell to keep her from falling back.

She settled into her father's room beside Leo, rubbing her stomach as she felt the little baby start moving a bit.

"I want both of you to listen closely." Splinter instructed, gaining their undivided attention.

"We were all badly wounded in our final confrontation with the Shredder…"

Artemis couldn't argue with that…

She'd died that day…

"You're brothers and sisters have healed, as have I, but you two have not. Do not think I haven't noticed restless nights or unwarranted training sessions."

The crimson-eyed turtle tried a sheepish smile…

"I have meditated long and hard on this, and now realize that…you are correct my son."

"…What was he right about?"

"It is time for you both to move on. It is time for you to study with a new sensei."

"But master, I don't want a new sensei! I'm happy here with you!" Leo replied.

"Me, too! I have four teachers already! And I haven't mastered Firebending yet! Or Ninjitsu!"

"No, my children. It is as it must be."

"But Artemis isn't in any condition to travel!"

"She has much time before the child comes…"

The elderly rat stood, going to his shelf of treasures.

"Now, there is only one master in the world that I would trust my children's well-being to. He is wise, honorable, and highly-skilled. He is called the Ancient One, and he was the sensei to MY sensei, Hamato Yoshi. You two must make a pilgrimage. A pilgrimage half-way across the world."

'And far away from my family…'

"Come. Let's prepare you for your journey."

Both nodded reluctantly, and Artemis took hold of Leo's hand…

'Too late to turn back, I guess…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis had immediately decided they'd take Mitsukai on the trip over the ocean, reasoning that it would be safer all around.

Leo had reluctantly agreed, putting their bags on her back as both pulled on trench coats to keep warm.

Their goodbyes were long and hard, especially when Mikey weighed Artemis's leg down with his own body so she couldn't walk.

Even Chi had given her a hug.

The two set off late at night, the dark sky gaining stars the further off over the ocean they went…

"Artemis?"

She turned her head back a bit, still steering the Sky Bison.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"…You know…I didn't mean to…"

"I know. But we've already forgiven each other, remember?"

"…I know…"

It took a whole night of traveling by Sky Bison, silently, to finally see Japan in the distance.

Daybreak was allowing the sun to appear over the horizon, and Mitsukai landed easily.

"Time to stretch our legs." Leo decided, jumping down.

Artemis followed him more carefully, still taking the reins to lead the Sky Bison as they headed on their way.

Leo led them through unoccupied areas of Japan, and soon decided to have Artemis ride her pet.

She couldn't walk for very long, what with her entering her third trimester and her ankles starting to swell from the weight.

Soon, snow and biting wind covered the landscape, and Leo huddled in his jacket as he led Mitsukai along.

The shaggy creature didn't seem to mind the weather, and instead tried her best to warm her owner.

Walls and snow-frozen rocks appeared on either side, and they were heading for a pass when two large shadows appeared on either side.

They were massive and furry, and were almost twice as tall as Mitsukai.

Leo didn't falter, still leading the now-bristling bison closer, when both drew harsh-looking blades.

"None shall pass!" One growled.

"What is it that you seek?"

"We seek the Ancient One." The blue-banded turtle replied.

"YOU seek the Ancient One?"

"You, funny little green people? You not even old enough to be adult. You children. Itty bitty children."

A wave of snow smacked that one in the face, and he was faced with a fiery-eyed Artemis.

"Say that again. I DARE you."

He didn't seem to want to take the dare now…

Like he knew exactly what she was…

"Just go home."

"I didn't come all this way just to turn around and go home!" Leo replied, dropping his pack so he could unsheathe his katana.

Both 'abominable snowmen' defended themselves rather well, and one stepped on Leo to keep him down.

Both were faced with an angry, roaring Mitsukai and a flaming Artemis…

She may have been pregnant, and too slow to attack up close and personal, but that sure as SHELL did NOT mess with her aim…

Both snowmen seemed to realize she wasn't attacking out of rage or anger or hate, but a protective love that made her aim truer than anything else.

"Have you learned a lesson, little one?" One of the creatures asked, moving back with his 'brother'.

"A warrior that attacks in anger…"

"Is a warrior that never wins…"

Sheathing their weapons, they seemed MUCH more cooperative…

"That is the lesson…"

"Travel to that rock face until your shadow is in front of you…Walk on your shadow with your eyes closed for seven paces…Open your eyes and you will have reached the Hidden Land…"

"And remember the lesson…"

Leo tugged the leather reins, and Mitsukai carefully stepped forward and through the pass.

When Artemis looked back, the two brothers had disappeared in a swirl of snow before her very eyes…

"Well…no one said it wasn't going to get weird…"

"But it always does, love."

The snow grew deeper, harder for them to walk through, and the blue-masked, brown-eyed turtle stopped when he saw his shadow before him.

Everyone looked up to see a land that looked to be in perpetual summer, with singing birds and bright sunshine.

Artemis slid down to walk for a bit along a dirt-packed path carved amid the green grass, and Mitsukai shook her fur out, flying above them.

The sun began to set, a golden/orange light bathing the landscape, when both turtles spotted an old, squat man sitting on the roadside.

A fart sound…

Trained from Mikey's disgusting habits, the jade-skinned she-turtle hardly blinked, though Leo obviously found the smell a bit much…

The old man chuckled.

"Nice one, eh?"

"You sure gave my little brother a run for his money…" Artemis agreed, smiling politely.

"Um, sir. Could you help us with some directions? We're trying to find the way to someone called the Ancient One."

Recognition flashed across the heavy man's face, and Mitsukai landed lightly to see what was going on.

"Ancient One, eh? Trust me, I know the way to that old windbag, but it gonna cost you."

"Cost what?" Artemis wondered.

"You got any yen? Give me yen! You got dollars? Give me dollars!"

"We don't have any money." Leo admitted.

"Give me food then!"

"But we don't have much of that, either."

"WELL…"

Artemis smiled sheepishly, pulling her back from Mitsukai's mouth and pulling out a bar of chocolate.

"My cravings were getting bad, so I brought some extra…"

"Chocolate? Give me chocolate!"

The man jumped to his feet faster than she expected, causing Artemis to quirk an eye-ridge, but she still handed some over.

She put it away as he ate the piece in one bite, smearing chocolate around his mouth in his haste.

"You have more! Gimme!"

Slipping into the look of a mother asking questions, the jade-skinned turtle shook her head.

"Not now. You can have it later, after you show us the way to the Ancient One."

"You drive a hard bargain, missy."

"I can."

"Are you sure you know the way to the Ancient One?"

"All roads lead to the Ancient One, monkey boy." He replied, walking off the path as another fart sounded.

Artemis snorted in laughter, covering her mouth, but her laughs died down when Leo gave her an irritated glare.

"…Sorry, love…"

"But some roads are shorter than others."

"But the road continues in THIS direction…" Leo pointed out.

"I said some roads are shorter than others. That means a shortcut, stupid!"

"He's got you there, Leo…"

"Don't start, Artemis…"

Another fart, and both rolled their eyes, leading an unwilling Mitsukai after the squat man.

When the sky darkened to a deep black dotted with silvery stars, and there was no more light to see by, so they settled down to camp for the night.

After starting a fire, Artemis snuggled into her Sky Bison's side, already beginning to doze.

She couldn't fully sleep, not with so many farts going on, and she could still sense what was going on around her rather well.

A strange sound cut through the air, and everyone perked except their guide.

Mitsukai seemed ready to roar and bristle, but Artemis soothed the agitated creature.

If they were going to strike, it wouldn't be wise to give themselves away…

Leo jumped up, drawing his katana in order to prepare himself for a fight, when the old man sighed.

"It is only demon ghosts coming down the trail."

"…So there are evil demon ghosts heading towards us…AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S A BAD THING!?!"

The sound was getting closer, and Leo tensed…

"Don't be so tense, monkey-turtle. If we don't bother them, they won't bother us. Remain silent, and they will continue on their ghostly way."

Mitsukai was finally settled, and Artemis was looking further off as the specters came into view…

They looked like undead monsters with crude blades…

Leo had already sheathed his katana and settled down, and it seemed the apparitions were walking by them…

Until a fart sounded…

"What? It's just air."

"Tell that to them!" Leo replied, jumping up to fight off the angry-looking ghosts.

Artemis would have joined him, but Mitsukai wouldn't allow it…

The old man went through their packs as Leo tried not to get himself killed…

"Do you have to do that NOW?" The she-turtle demanded, voice laced with irritation and worry.

"YES!"

Artemis glared, looking back at the fight as she tried to free herself.

"Poor dumb cumquat…"

A growl, and he saw the angry glow in her eyes…

"That's my mate your talking about. Don't push it."

Probably not wanting to pursue that road of conversation, their guide turned to give Leo advice…

"How about surrendering?"

"What?! THAT'S your advice?! That's ridiculous!!"

"Just say 'I surrender'!"

"But that's stupid!!" Leo retorted.

Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't faring very well…

"To surrender is not the warrior's way!!"

"There won't be much of a warrior without a head!"

"LEO!"

He saw the worry in her eyes, and realized that if he kept fighting, he'd be leaving her all alone…

"…I surrender!"

The blades stopped, and the specters drifted off as if nothing had happened…

Leo dropped to his knees, exhausted from the battle, and Artemis managed to make it to his side…

"Love, are you okay?"

"I lost…I failed…"

"Don't even say that!"

Both men jumped at the sudden shout, and turned to a teary-eyed jade-skinned turtle…

"You didn't fail! How many times do I have to tell you that? If anything, I failed!"

The tears escaped her, and a sob wracked her chest…

"For kami's sake, you could have been killed, Leo! And what would I have done then? There's nothing I could have done!"

He covered her mouth, stopping the rambling…

"But I DIDN'T…Now don't cry, love…" He soothed, wiping away her tears…

"You both can learn something very important from each other." The old man stated.

"The warrior that never fails never learns."

Artemis gave a faint nod, meaning she understood, and looked up at the night sky…

A shooting star sped by, and she made a wish…

'I wish that we could go home soon…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daytime came faster than anyone was happy for, and they continued on their way to another path.

This specific one led to a rock face, and, sitting on the top, was their destination.

A large castle, with a high wall.

"End of the trail, monkey-turtle."

FART…

"Ancient One lives on top of this mountain. He lives in a temple."

"We see that…"

"Let's go." Leo ordered, and the squat man jumped onto his shell as Artemis twitched the reins upwards.

"The temple grounds are perilous to those who are unworthy. You think yourself worthy? Cumquat? Go-ruden tenshi?"

Go-ruden tenshi…

Golden angel…

Artemis wondered why he called her that as both nodded.

"Okay…you're funerals…"

"What makes you think YOU'RE worthy?" Leo retorted.

"This."

FART…

"…You HAD to ask, didn't you Leo?"

As the Sky Bison started flying up, Artemis spread her wings and flew up ahead of her as Leo scaled the rock wall.

Landing lightly on the top, she looked down to see how they were keeping up…

"Come on, love! You can make it!"

Mitsukai roared encouragingly, settling down once the blue-banded turtle made it up.

Following the trail again, which was starting to numb the crimson-eyed turtle's brain, they went through the gates.

Their guide jumped down from Leo's shell, farting…

"…He's starting to make me miss Mikey…"

"The temple of the Ancient One lies within."

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART…

"Prepare yourselves!"

He ran in, and the two turtles followed at a fast pace through the doors…

'I can't run for too long…'

The wooden halls and floors sped by, leaving Mitsukai outside in a worried panic, when the man stopped.

Artemis almost tripped over him…

"Now you must prove yourselves against your most dangerous adversaries."

The ground in the garden shook, making two massive rock creatures…

"I smell your failure…You are not worthy…"

"You can't psych me out!" The gold-banded turtle retorted, bringing up water from the grass to knock it back.

"You're frightened…A scared little girl…"

"Shut up!"

Air slashed at the rock creatures chest…

"You don't know me!"

"I know you better than you know yourself!"

A punch grazed her, and images of her nightmare with 'the creature' flashed before her eyes…

Pictures of their final fight with the Shredder…

Their first fight with him…

Her fight with Leo…

She still felt blood on her skin, guilt coating her insides…

She caught the massive fist…

"I'm sorry…But I did my best!"

She threw the creature away with Earthbending…

"I did everything I could!"

She brought up a wall to stop the bull-rush…

"There's nothing more I could have done! Could have given!"

"If there was no more you could have done, why do you punish yourself so?"

A moment of contemplation, of awareness…

Like she was back in the Spirit World with her past life…

"…Thank you…"

Rock fell away from her opponents head, revealing it to be herself, and they bowed to each other.

As the rock crumbled, Artemis narrowed her eyes in thought…

'Look beneath the underneath…Kunoichi rule number one…'

A smile spread across her face, and she turned to the squat old man.

"You're pretty tricky, Ancient One. I've got to admit, it even took me a while to figure it all out."

She bowed respectfully, or as much as she COULD, and grinned.

"I'm honored."

"Took you two long enough."

The Ancient One led them inside, and made some tea as Artemis rubbed her plastron, feeling it kick.

"Now, Leonardo. Tell an old man what you think you have learned."

Leo took the bowl gratefully, thinking over his reply…

"I guess…I've been…I've been obsessed with failing…I hardened my heart like a rock…Wrapped up inside my own shell…Thinking I wasn't good enough…That I needed to be better…So angry…So-OW!!!"

Artemis almost spat out her tea in laughter at the pout on Leo's face…

"Too many words. Explain simply."

"…I've been my own worst enemy."

"Much better. Artemisia?"

Not wanting to get smacked on the head, the jade-skinned turtle narrowed her eyes in thought…

"I'm guessing…My own strengths became my weaknesses because I was trying to redeem myself. Don't tell me I used too many words…"

"Now relax and enjoy your tea, and let me tell you a tale of Master Yoshi. When Yoshi found himself at a crossroads, not too different from your own…"

Artemis settled, hearing Mitsukai settled outside in a garden for some rest…

'I guess this won't be so bad…'


	81. Chapter 81

"…You two are CRAZY…" Artemis muttered, sitting on the edge of a canyon as she rubbed her large belly.

Mitsukai seemed to roar in agreement, and both seemed to have a good time giggling.

"Ha-Ha…Good one, love…"

"I try."

The jade-skinned turtle smiled, and slid into meditation again…

Three months of practice made it second nature…

She felt something was coming…

Not sure what it was, exactly…

But a darker feeling overpowered whatever it was…

Something bad was going on…

"Love, something's wrong…"

"What is it?"

"Something's going on with the others…I think they're hurt…"

Leo turned to look at her, seeing the lightly-glowing arrows on her skin…

"We need to go."

Artemis stood up, her fully-expanded belly nearly making her teeter as she climbed onto Mitsukai's back.

"…NOW would be nice, love."

"But we still aren't done…"

"You have learned all you can right now. You must go."

Leo nodded, jumping onto the Sky Bison's head before she took off, speeding into the air towards home…

'I hope we're not too late…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing in a dark alley to keep Mitsukai out of sight, the couple headed down into the sewers to get home.

Artemis was worried, almost panicked with it, though Leo managed to keep her reined in.

However, nothing could have stopped her panic when she saw the gaping hole that used to be their front door…

"No…"

Running forward as well as she could, the gold-banded took in the sight of the destroyed lair…

Scorch marks, boulders strewn on the floor, wet walls…

"Leo…"

"Oh no…"

Leo had his weapons drawn as he looked at the destruction, when Artemis perked…

"Love?"

"What?"

"Something's here…"

A large robot landed, having jumped from the second floor, and both turtle's glared hotly.

"The Foot…"

Leo jumped in, and Artemis used bricks to latch the feet to the ground.

Unable to move, the glass protecting the goon was cut to bits before air knocked the metal contraption onto its back.

The blue-masked turtle grabbed the man by his shirt, looking deadly serious.

"My family. Where are they?"

"You'll get nothing from me!"

The click of a button, and the whole robot began to convulse…

Leo jumped off, pulling Artemis out the door to be safe from the explosion…

"We need some answers…"

"I think I know where we can get some…"

They managed to contact Angel, and had her send a note to April via pizza box.

Waiting on the rooftop across the street, Artemis fidgeted a bit in nervousness.

They'd left Mitsukai in the warehouse because of her large size, but the gold-banded turtle didn't want her to get ambushed…

"Love, I'm sure they're okay…"

"I know…I…I still feel them…"

The purple-haired girl stepped out of Second Time Around, and put the pizza box into the telephone booth beneath them…

Once Leo managed to bring it up to them, he opened the cardboard.

Both were met with a familiar sign, cracked, that read 'Home Sweet Sewer'.

It was Mikey's…

A note was there as well, and the jade-skinned turtle got the gist of it…

'Karai told her that the others were killed…'

"She's a lying bitch…"

Crimson eyes locked with brown…

"I'm not showing her any mercy this time, Leo."

"…I know…Me, too…"

"Then let's go find them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had decided to swim through the Hudson river on his own, since his mate was in no condition to do so, and she waited for him on the sandy shore.

He came back with an air tank, and dropped it next to her…

"…It's nearly empty." She noted.

"And the Shell Sub's wrecked."

"Donnie won't be happy to hear that…"

Leo sighed, piecing everything together…

"If Don managed to make it to the surface…They would have come up right about here…And would have headed to the pier for shelter."

"Then let's check there first." Artemis agreed, following her lover.

She stopped beside buildings, putting a hand on a wall to sense vibrations…

When the she-turtle paused, sensing something, Leo nodded and lifted her up into his arms.

Jumping inside through a busted skylight, they searched the gloom…

"Guys? Guys, it's us! Where are you?"

…

"Artie?"

Whirling around, the jade-skinned turtle was greeted with the sight of Don, Master Splinter, and a semi-conscious Kasai…

"Donnie! Sensei! Kasai! You're all okay!"

That's when she noticed the limp her brother had…

"Let me take care of that…"

Bringing water to her hands, she helped ease the pain and reset the twisted ankle he had.

"Thanks, Artie…"

"No problem."

"It's good to see you guys again…" Kasai slurred, trying to wake up…

"Same here, sis…"

"We need to get you three out of here before anymore Foot show up." Leo stated.

They managed to get into the sewers, Leo hefting Kasai on his back as Artemis tried to help Master Splinter, when she realized where they were…

"Aren't we under Central Park?"

"Yeah."

The blue-banded turtle was looking intently for something, and seemed satisfied when he found a boarded up doorway.

He managed to pull away some boards so the door could open, and everyone stepped onto the suspended walkway on the other side.

The whole place was rather large and spacious…

"This should do for now."

"This looks like one of the earlier pumping stations for the reservoir. I think I've seen it on some of the old city planning maps." Don noted, whistling.

"VERY nice…"

"Leonardo, Artemisia, now that Donatello and I are safe-."

"Already on it." Artemis assured.

"We'll find them. And I'll send Mitsukai here to keep you guys company."

Leo led her back to the sewers around the lair, where the found the remains of a blown-up Tunneler…

"Donnie will DEFINITELY not be happy now…"

Something caught her eye…

"Footprints…"

"Several yards from the wreckage…Either Raph or Mikey."

Stepping through a hole in the wall, they found a bag of cat food, a broken plate, and a comic…

"Mikey…"

Leo was concentrating again, and the crimson-eyed turtle kept quiet until he started walking again…

It seemed like someone was watching them, and the she-turtle smiled when she realized who it was…

"Chi, long time no see."

"Artie?"

The petite girl relaxed…

"Yeah, it's been a while…"

The Earthbender was sitting beside a sleeping Mikey, who had a hissing Klunk on his shell…

"It's alright, Klunk…" Leo soothed, patting the kitten until he relaxed…

Chi shook her boyfriend awake, and he groggily sat up, looking around…

"Leo? Artie?" He slurred.

"That's us."

"I had the strangest dream…" He continued as they helped him stand…

"You were there…and the Tin Man…and the Cowardly Lion…and the Grouchy Raph of the West…"

Both turtles smiled at their youngest brother's imagination…

"It's alright now, Mikey…"

"You're going to be okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was starting to tire from all the trips back and forth, but she couldn't rest peacefully without her whole family safe and alive…

But that other feeling, the feeling that something IMPORTANT was coming…

It was coming back…

But the jade-skinned turtle pushed it to the back of her mind, intent on finding Raph and Mizu…

Crimson eyes blinked when she registered a trashed Battle Shell on the street…

"Shell Cycle tracks." Leo noted.

"That's definitely Raph's helmet." She agreed, and the blue-banded turtle ran to retrieve it.

He started concentrating a third time, and Artemis couldn't help fidgeting…

Something was making her restless…

"The D train…Coney Island!"

The jade-skinned turtle pulled out her wings, offering a hand…

"Then lets go."

Accepting the offer, Leo let her fly up into the air and head straight for Coney Island…

When the train tracks came into view near the amusement park, the brown-eyed turtle told her to land so they could search for Raph and Mizu.

A soda can was thrown from behind a support…

"Want to make it a bit more obvious, tough guy?"

A sai glinted, but the red-banded turtle paused when he realized who it was…

"Princess?"

Another figure popped up…

"Artie? ARTIE!"

Mizu ran to hug her friend, her sister, and Artemis happily returned the gesture.

"Been way too long, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…Ya sure got bigger, princess…"

"Shut up, Raph…And everybody's okay." She added before Raph could worry.

"…I'm glad yer both back…"

"So are we."

"Let's head back to the others…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got home with a grumpy Raph, and everyone was happily reunited…

Well, everyone but RAPH was happy…

He was still miffed that Kasai had gotten hurt and their home destroyed…

"Nothing is permanent. We must learn to flow with change." Leo advised.

"It seems Leonardo has learned a thing or two from the Ancient One…Yes…I can see it in your eyes…In both your eyes…"

Artemis smiled proudly.

"I have my children back…"

His expression turned grim, seeing something else…

"And I can see something else…You must be careful…she will be well-guarded…and her skills are much improved…"

The crimson-eyed turtle nodded, standing straighter.

"And so have mine."

"Come on, love…"

The couple headed for the door…

"We're going to get some food and supplies. We'll be back."

Artemis was glad she could still fly without hurting herself…

Stopping across the street from the Foot headquarters, she waited for Leo to catch up…

"Love, are you sure you want to do this?"

"She's gone too far this time. I can't…I can't just sit back and let this go unpunished."

"…Promise me you won't risk anything…"

"I promise. I'll Earthbend her into the ground…"

"Just don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't."

She flew forward on silent wings, and Leo used a hook and rope to follow her inside.

It was actually rather easy for them…

Taking the plaque Mikey had loved so much, Artemis threw it like a shuriken so it struck the pedestal of a jade statue of Oroku Saki.

It caught Karai's attention…

"Hello, Karai…"

The kunoichi seemed surprised that Artemis had gotten so close…

"We got your message…"

"Impressive. Security here is pretty…tight…But here you two are…undetected…"

"So you decided to become the new Shredder?"

"Yes. And your doom."

Karai placed the Shredder helmet on her head, turning to face the pregnant she-turtle.

"Will you be honorable and fight me alone, kunoichi?"

"Of course. But I feel bad…"

The jade-skinned turtle smirked…

"I mean, you're all alone against me. That doesn't seem fair for you."

"You are a fool!"

Artemis looked calm as the katana came for her, and side-stepped the blade calmly…

Neutral jing…

Waiting…

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

"Why do you not fight me? Why do you not attack?" Karai demanded.

"Because you're not worth it."

"Why you-!"

No matter how hard the older kunoichi tried, she couldn't manage to land a blow…

Artemis seemed to have fun torturing her opponent in such a way, dancing away from blows…

Lighter-footed than she seemed…

But then that urgent feeling struck again, and the crimson-eyed turtle decided to end it…

A column of earth struck the new Shredder onto the ground…

"I hope you've learned a lesson."

Fiery eyes seemed to burn straight through green…

"Don't mess with my family, and don't mess with me. Or next time, I'll actually try."

Artemis stepped away, heading for Leo, when water flew up, slashing the head off the statue…

"Maybe you'll take the warning your father kept ignoring…"

She disappeared into the shadows of the room, and escaped with her mate.

Leo managed to get Chinese food and some medical supplies and blankets his lover insisted on.

The trip back was slow, since Artemis was feeling strange pains, but everyone beamed when they got back.

"Chinese food for breakfast?" Mikey wondered…

"…Works for me!"

"We checked this out, sensei. It's rather safe. Maybe we could stay here…fix it up a bit…"

Splinter nodded, when…

Artemis's eyes widened, and she stopped reaching for a carton…

"Love?"

"L-Leo…"

She tried to keep her voice steady…

"My water just broke…"

Silence as everyone's eyes widened…

Chi and Raph had the first thing to say…

"Shit…"

Mizu snapped out of her daze at this, and jumped into action.

"Donnie, you and Kasai go heat up some water. Mikey, get those clean blankets and lay them on the ground. Chi, help Leo lift Artemis onto them, and keep a blanket for the baby. Raph, get a bucket for the water."

Once Artemis was settled, the Waterbender positioned her correctly as Mikey held a blanket.

Raph was fidgeting, so the blue-eyed girl decided to give him something to do.

"Leo. Raph. Both of you hold her hands. Once she starts feeling contractions and starts pushing, she'll squeeze as hard as she can, alright?"

Both nodded, and Don brought the hot water over.

"Wet some rags and put them on her face. She'll sure need it…"

"Alright, sweetheart."

Everyone was worried, but the first ones to know the contractions were coming were Leo and Raph…

Both agreed afterwards that she had one SHELL of a grip…

Mizu seemed a bit surprised…

"She's almost fully dilated already…This baby's coming fast…"

"Could ya tell it ta come faster?" Raph ground out, feeling like his hand was going to snap…

Artemis was biting back cries of pain, and was panting with the effort as Leo tried to soothe her…

"Alright, I'm ready…Time to push, Artie…"

The she-turtle did just that, head falling back as she pushed with all her strength…

The pain was becoming too much…

"It's crowning…"

A cry found its way out of her throat, and she couldn't stuff it back in no matter what she tried…

"It's alright, love…You're almost there…"

"I-It really…h-hurts…"

"We can tell…" Raph griped…

"It's worse…than that…" She replied, giving him a tired glare…

"It's like…pushing a…watermelon…between your…legs…" She panted out.

"Ouch…"

"You think?"

The others were hovering around, worried for the gold-banded turtle, as Mizu encouraged her sister.

"Come on, Artie…Don't give up…Keep it up…"

"You can do it, my daughter."

"Yeah, you can do it, Artie!"

"Don't be a quitter now!"

"We're all here for you!"

With a final push and a silent scream, there was another sound in the lair…

The little baby turtle was born…

Mizu used a blade of water to cut the umbilical cord, and cleaned the little baby up a bit before wrapping a warm towel around it.

Don came to check the little one…

"It's a baby girl…"

Still tired, Artemis reached out for her child, and the little bundle was handed over.

The little turtle was the same jade color as her mother, with a cute little sweetheart-shaped top on her plastron.

She had large crimson eyes, and reached up for her mother with little three-fingered hands…

"She's adorable…" Artemis breathed, nuzzling her daughter…

Leo gently took the baby as his mate tried to rest now, and looked down at the little child.

She looked so SMALL in his arms, in the large blanket…

The little baby looked up at him curiously, as if trying to understand who he was…

Then a cute grin spread across the little green face, and she reached up to take hold of his large finger.

A sputtering giggle, and the baby seemed to tire, yawning loud enough to almost make her jaw crack…

"What do you want to call her, love?"

Leo looked thoughtfully at the dozing little girl…

HIS little girl…

"…Angela…"

Artemis smiled, nodding…

"I like that…Angela…"

"It's Italian, right?" Chi wondered.

"Yeah…for angel…" Kasai replied.

The two new parents relaxed now, knowing their family had grown…

And how fiercely they were going to protect their newest member…


	82. Chapter 82

Artemis found the one reason Splinter would accept for skipping practice…

"I needed to feed the baby."

It's not like she had any control over when Angela ate, so it wasn't her fault when she rushed off.

Mizu, after holding the little baby the first time, had voiced that she sensed much water in the youngling's personality.

That seemed confirmed when the bundle giggled and reached for a bubble of water it had actually made…

Not too long after that, Mizu and her lover had made a floating moon decoration for Angela's crib.

Raph himself had been nervous about holding the little bundle, feeling like he might break her, but Artemis reassured him.

"My little girl's tough enough, Raph. Don't worry."

After the first time, prompted by the giggle he received, the red-masked turtle often carried little Angela.

"I'll need ta practice fer when my own kid comes." Was his constant excuse.

Don often took the little turtle for tests, to be sure she was healthy, and was known to just hold her before returning the smiling little girl to her parents.

The first young turtle had found the softest places in her family's heart and settled there for warmth and safety…

Artemis was at their new home with a couch-ridden Kasai, trying to keep her baby girl asleep as both Firebender's watched 'Clean House'.

"I bet we'd have the messiest house in the world…"

Kasai giggled in agreement, rubbing her belly.

Artemis, now almost fully-restored to her old self, had no signs that she'd ever given birth.

Stretch marks were healed away, and her plastron had returned to its old shape easily enough.

Mizu had also had to heal some slight fractures in two certain turtle's hands…

The others had gone to get more tech for the lair, opting to leave Artemis behind so she wouldn't sneak off and kill Karai…

The jade-skinned turtle had been PISSED when she found the remains of her fan collection…

'That bitch has a death wish…'

…

Okay, so maybe she wasn't over it yet…

Her thoughts were pulled back to the little turtle in her arms as Angela squirmed.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

The little baby tugged on the diaper around her shell as if her life depended on its removal.

"Angel?"

THEN she realized what must have been wrong….

"It's okay, Angel…Let me help."

A bit stiff from sitting still for so long, Artemis stretched her legs as she headed for the changing table in her and Leo's room.

There were no 'accidents' in the diaper, but the little turtle seemed happy enough, shaking her little tail.

"Oh, so your little tush needed to breathe?" The gold-masked turtle cooed, smiling and playing with the little two-toed feet.

Angela giggled with joy, flailing her arms and rocking on her shell.

"Maybe next time you should let it suffocate." She teased.

A gurgling laugh, and the young turtle grabbed her mother's finger, sticking the tip into her mouth.

"…I guess you're trying to tell me something, huh?"

What looked like a nod, and the crimson-eyed kunoichi fished around for a binkie.

Once she pulled it into sight, the little jade-skinned baby released her mother's finger, reaching and whining for the little toy.

"Alright, alright…But you'd better be quiet."

Popping it in, Angela started calming down as Artemis put on a new diaper.

Muffled whines, and the gold-banded turtle spotted a stuffed dolphin.

It was a congratulatory present from the family, and was now Angela's favorite toy.

"Here you go, Angel…"

The toy seemed so large compared to the little turtle, but she just wrapped stubby arms around it.

As her daughter seemed to settle with a content sigh, Artemis spotted her Sky Bison outside.

"Hey, baby. Hungry?"

A gentle roar, so as not to disturb the youngling, and a slight nod of that massive head…

"Alright, Mitsu. I'll be right there."

Lifting her child into her arms gently, she the jade-skinned she-turtle headed out for the 'kitchen'.

Letting Angela sit on the ground, she grabbed an apple.

Turning around, Artemis was met with the cutest sight…

Angela had abandoned her toy on the bricks, reaching up to try and touch Mitsukai's nose.

Probably trying to mimic the affectionate pat of her mother.

The Sky Bison settled on her stomach, nudging the baby turtle gently so she wouldn't fall over.

With a giggle of joy, the stubby little arms gave a hug around the leathery nose.

Mitsukai seemed to be purring, eyes closed, and the vibrations brought on another fit of giggles.

Artemis smiled softly at the sight, still holding the bright red apple, when her senses perked.

Her Earthbending sense came like second nature…

'Something's coming…'

She felt the hostility, the blood thirst, and her maternal instincts reared its head like an angry serpent…

NOTHING was going near her baby…

Her sweet, innocent little angel…

With a determined set of her jaw, Artemis put the apple down and headed straight for the door.

"My daughter."

Pausing, she looked back at her father…

"…Be careful…"

"I will, father."

And she was gone in the darkness of the tunnels…

The jade-skinned turtle stopped when a strange scurrying sound reached her ears…

It didn't SOUND like a rat…

And it seemed too big…

A strange hiss, and crimson eyes widened…

'Why does that rat sound REALLY big?'

A looming shadow…

'…Because it is…DUH…'

Now her only question was WHY the damn thing was so big…

Jumping back as a spiked tail tried to crush her plastron, the she-turtle brought up a wave of sewer water…

"The Avatar's back…"

It slammed into the ten-legged rodent like a ton of rocks, and Artemis took a Waterbending stance…

"Bring it on, Chucky…"

A strange hissing roar, and the monster mutant charged…

Water slapped it across the face, ice shards buried in its muzzle, when the spikes flew for her like sharpened tentacles…

One grazed the turtle's wrist, causing a flinch that made the water ripple…

"Lucky shot…"

The walls shot forward, crushing the rat between them…

A final death shriek rattled the bricks before the creature fell still…

"Good riddance…"

Turning to head back home as something blue oozed out, the gold-banded turtle flinched as her wrist burned.

Checking the wound, she noted only the slightest trickle of blood…

'Just a scratch…'

Stepping back into the lair, Artemis grabbed a roll of gauze, wrapping it securely around her wrist before pulling her wristband over it.

'No one even has to worry. It's not bad.'

"Artie?"

Crimson locked with gold…

"What was it?"

A gentle smile as she scooped up her still-giggling daughter…

"Nothing…Just a little pest problem…"

Kasai looked at her friend curiously as Mitsukai happily ate the apple out of her hand…

'Well…If she doesn't think there's anything to worry about…'

Both were about to find out how much they should have worried…


	83. Chapter 83

"What's April going to say when she realizes you guys knocked a hole through her basement wall?"

The four boys shrugged, and Mizu rolled her eyes…

"It'll involve a nice whack to the head, probably…"

"I can see that…" Chi agreed.

"Well, there was no other way to see her…" Kasai reasoned.

"So they had to break a wall down?"

"…Well…no…"

Artemis smiled a bit, adjusting Angela in her arms.

"See? That's our point."

"Well, it would have been easier if one of you had helped." Mikey whined.

"We're not goin' ta break down a wall fer ya, baby."

"Besides, my hands are kinda full, bro."

"Guys?"

They all peeked out to see a familiar red-head, and grins broke out across their faces.

"APRIL!"

The four girls hugged her, and April congratulated Artemis for her little miracle as she took little Angela into her arms.

Then she noticed her wall…

"What did you do to my wall?"

"They broke a hole in it."

"Donnie found an old map that showed an abandoned tunnel near your place. A little Earthbending, and here we are." Leo explained.

The red-head led them up to her apartment, allowing them to settle around her living room.

"We 'ad ta fin' a way ta meet ya wit'out bein' spotted."

"Yeah, especially when Karai, 'little miss Shredder', showed up at your shop." Mikey added for his girlfriend.

Artemis agreed, rubbing at her wrist a bit when she felt an itch, and quirked an eye-ridge at Don.

He'd gotten a bit of a scratch himself, from a giant cockroach, and it seemed the small wound itched as well.

"What happened to you?" April wondered.

"Just a bug bite…"

"From a REALLY big bug…" Raph added gruffly.

A soft knock on the door, and the five ninja turtles, baby, and benders disappeared down into the store below…

They headed home through the tunnel, and everyone split off to relax…

Artemis settled on the couch for a nap, Angela cuddling into her mother's plastron as she began to doze, and Leo leaned on the back of the couch to watch them.

This was his own little family, safe and warm and happy at home…

"Love?"

Blinking, the blue-banded turtle smiled at his mate as she rubbed at her eye.

"Yeah?"

"You want to join us?"

Angela seemed to agree, turning onto her shell and reaching up for her daddy.

"Oh, alright…"

Jumping over the couch back, he settled on the end of it so Artemis could settled her head on his lap.

"What are you thinking about, love?" She wondered as Angela took her father's hand and stuck the tip of his finger into her little mouth.

"…About how lucky I am…"

A soft smile, tired but happy…

"How lucky are you?"

"…Well…"

He smiled, nuzzling her beak…

"I always believed I was the luckiest turtle in the world…"

"…Me, too…"

Angela seemed to smile in agreement, releasing her father's finger in order to hug his forearm.

"…She's beautiful…" Leo murmured, smoothing a finger over the little green head…

"She's our little girl…Of course she is…"

"She's more like you than me…"

"On the outside…And maybe a bit on the inside…But I think she's more like you…"

"How are you so sure?"

Artemis smiled up at him, patting her daughter's shell…

"It's a mother thing…"


	84. Chapter 84

Monster hunters…

They had to become MONSTER HUNTERS…

For Artemis, this officially SUCKED…

"Can you guys be more careful?"

Mizu froze one of the mutants to the bricks as it shrieked…

"We can't kill them!"

"We KNOW!" Chi replied, brow furrowing as she maneuvered sand around the legs of another…

"You know what would make this easier?"

Artemis jumped over the savage jaws, barely escaping a harsh gash…

"Burning them to a crisp!"

"The pressure might cause them to explode!" Don protested.

"Alright, alright…"

A rope of water around the neck, and the sand crept along the abdomen…

"Sorry I mentioned it…"

"SOMEBODY GET THE TRANQ!" Mikey shouted, running around as one persistently chased after him.

The tranq, pulled from a bottle around the gold-banded turtle's waist, froze into a spear in her hands…

"Mikey, DUCK!"

He wasn't about to be fooled THIS time…

The orange-masked turtle hit the deck, and the 'spear' penetrated the mutants flesh before melting into its bloodstream.

The monster hit the ground, out cold, in record time…

"…Good aim…"

"What did you expect?" Artemis joked.

"I think that's enough monster hunting for one day." Leo stated, toting his tranq gun.

"Let's head home."

"We 'ave ta pick up Kasai." Raph reminded gruffly.

"Right…"

"But I don't WANNA…" Mikey whined.

"Why don't Raph and I go pick up Kasai and Angela?" Artemis suggested.

"You guys can go ahead of us."

"You sure, love?"

"I'm positive."

"Then lets go…"

Splitting off from the group, Artemis capped any open vials and sped up in order to keep pace with her brother.

They were almost at the apartment building when the crimson-eyed turtle distinctly heard something crash…

A sharp crying…

A baby's crying…

"ANGEL!"

Both turtle's sped forward, but were stopped by a closed window that refused to budge…

"SHIT!" She cursed loudly, looking inside as her heart pounded…

Baxter Stockman, or at least she suspected he was, though he looked like he was decomposing and pieced together, stood in the frame of a cracked doorway.

April was unconscious on the floor, Casey not far behind by the far wall, and Kasai seemed stuck under an over-turned coffee table.

Angela, shielded by her aunt's body, was crying and shaking the Firebender's arm in what seemed to be worry.

Stockman lifted April over his shoulder, but was surprised when a little green arm wrapped around his ankle…

'Angel, NO!'

Seeming interested, the crazed scientist lifted the baby turtle by her leg as Raph began banging on the glass.

He was almost out the door when it shattered under Artemis's fist…

Ignoring the shards embedded in her knuckles, she jumped through to save her friend and daughter, but Stockman was already gone…

Raph was helping up Kasai, whose large stomach made it hard for her to stand on her own, and Artemis tried rousing Casey.

"Damn it, Jones! WAKE UP!"

SMACK!

"I'm up-I'm up!"

With a slight glare, Artemis opened her Shell Cell, hitting a speed dial.

"…Hello?"

"Donnie! We've got a problem over at April's! It's Stockman! He's got her and Angela!"

"WHAT?!"

"NOT MY FAULT! Just get over here NOW!"

"Hang tight! We're on our way!"

"Come on, Raph." Artemis called, helping Casey to his feet.

"They're coming to pick us up. We'd better get downstairs."

Nodding, the red-banded turtle lifted his mate into his arms and headed out the doorway, his sister following behind.

What looked like a redone…delivery truck…stopped at the curb.

"…Donnie?"

"Just get in…"

Casey had grabbed his gear on the way out, and he explained exactly what had happened while Don drove.

Artemis was starting to panic, thinking of all the things he could be doing to her baby, and could hardly calm down even under Leo's soothing touches.

"We need to go to StockTronics." Leo stated.

"The lab where Stockman and April first worked together."

Don made it to the crumbling building in record time, and everyone jumped out in order to bolt inside.

Persistent crying echoed off the walls, and Artemis followed it unerringly to its source.

Stockman seemed ready to bash little Angela on the head from the looks of it, but he was deterred by a fiery-armed turtle-mother.

"Stay away from my baby!" She snarled, and the little turtle-baby seemed to squeal in joy at the sight of her mother.

"April, run!" Mizu ordered, bringing water up.

The red-head obeyed, running out the door Chi herself had managed to bust down before Artemis could wreck her shoulder on the metal.

"She can't leave! I forbid it!"

"You know what? Screw you!" The crimson-eyed turtle replied, jumping back only to make sure her little girl was alright.

"You little bitch!"

Stockman was MUCH stronger than she remembered…

He kicked her side, making the she-turtle fly into a wall…

Shielding her baby from the force, Artemis winced as some debris rattled on her shell…

"Don't use bad words around the baby…"

Air flew from her feet in a blade, and knocked Stockman into a wall.

Chi joined in, using columns of earth to knock the scientist around roughly in the air.

He managed to crush one of the pillars in a psychotic rage, knocking the Earthbender through a wall as Mizu tried to delay him further.

Unfortunately, ice isn't as sturdy as earth, and the Waterbender had difficulty avoiding his blows and trying to wash him back.

Stockman was rather…INSISTANT on going after April, and everyone ended up hurt on the floor…

Artemis managed to lift herself up a bit, checking on her shaking little baby.

"Angel? Angel, are you okay?" She whispered softly, cradling the little body against her chest.

A little sniffling sound, no more tears, and the gold-masked turtle relaxed a bit.

"It's alright, Angel…"

Chi pulled herself from the rubble of a wall, shaking the dust from her hair, and put a hand to her head.

"Yo, ain't we gettin' up? Stockman's getting' 'way!"

The group managed to get onto their feet, and headed out of the building to an empty street.

"Where's Kasai?"

"And the delivery truck?"

"ARTIE!"

"Where'd they go?" Casey wondered.

"Maybe we should split up…" Mikey suggested.

"Or better yet, search from the air." Don replied, spotting a helicopter nearby.

The eight of them piled in, Artemis handing her baby over to her mate before spreading her wings.

"I'll search ahead. Try to keep up."

Letting the air pull her off as the helicopter started to lift off, she spiraled up into the air, scanning the night sky.

Spotting something swaying dangerously over the river, she flew towards it with a new burst of speed.

A gondola, swaying as Stockman ripped at its roof…

Wings bristling, feathers hardening to steel, Artemis bull-rushed the scientist from the side.

The spotlight hit them, flashing off her wings as the two wrestled, snarling and growling and fighting as dirty as they could manage.

Screw Ninjitsu!

She was going to kill him!

Raph, Mikey, and Casey slid down on a rope to join her, while Mizu and Chi went to check on April and Kasai inside.

Stockman, however, managed to break free of the jade-skinned turtle's hold and grabbed Kasai through the destroyed roof.

The Firebender yelped in fright at the sudden free-fall, and barely missed Raph's hand as he tried to catch hold of her.

"KASAI!!!"

Artemis would have jumped to help her, but Stockman caught her off-guard and knocked her inside.

Before he could grab April, a whip of water slashed him across the face and a slab of metal smacked into his chest.

The crimson-eyed turtle groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head…

"He's going down…"

The three benders jumped out, and everyone had Stockman surrounded when the sound of flames caught their attention…

"Kasai?"

She was managing to use streams of fire to keep aloft, and landed awkwardly on the gondola.

"KASAI!"

Raph was knocked back in his moment of distraction, and Chi shielded April with a metal-armored slab as Stockman leapt for the red-head.

"We've got to get out of here!" Don shouted, and they started climbing up the rope to the helicopter.

Artemis grabbed hold of April and Kasai, starting to fly up with her load, when something grabbed her 'belled' tail.

With a yelp at the completely uncomfortable, UNWANTED pull, the gold-banded turtle was thrown into the machine holding the gondola over the water.

The two girls yelped in her arms, though shielded from the abrupt force, and Kasai hugged her large belly in worry.

"Now we can set things right…"

Artemis glared, stretching her sore wings and shaking her tail to rid herself of that strange, horrible feeling…

"Please, don't do this, Dr. Stockman!" April pleaded.

"Can't you remember when your work HELPED people? When it was about the SCIENCE? You were a brilliant man! The sky was the limit for you, Dr. Stockman!"

Stockman paused, as if those words had reached through the cloud of craziness and brought a new Stockman to life…

"Momma?"

'OKAY…'

April still continued to talk as the young Avatar spread her feathery wings, Kasai clinging to her side as best she could as the turtle hovered…

Something seemed to be shaking under the tension, and the gondola threatened to fall into the river…

Before the winged turtle could pick up her friend, the pieced-together scientist actually handed her up.

Confusion crossed the she-turtle's face, but she still flew a bit further away…

'I think he's finally realized how far he strayed…Maybe…'

Swooping up to the helicopter, Artemis tried to ignore the massive splash as it struck the water…

Landing inside, she released her friends and pulled her wings in, plopping down on her rear against a wall.

"Man…Do you think that's the end of Stockman?" Mikey wondered, hugging his girl.

"We've seen him come back from worse…" Leo reasoned, handing Angela over to her mother so the baby turtle could calm down.

"Only time will tell…"

The jade-skinned mother-turtle smiled, cuddling her little angel…

'Still…I hope he had a gentle trip to the Spirit World…Maybe his mother's there…'


	85. Chapter 85

"I'm tellin' ya right now, this ain't a good idea…"

"Raph's right…I've got a BAD feeling about this…"

"You guys are just big babies. Angel seems to be happy enough."

And the little baby DID seem rather happy, a big grin on her face under the little white snowcap.

There were even little cat ears sewn on top, and a light blue snow jacket and white snow pants.

Let's just say Leo didn't want to take any chances…

Artemis had actually looked at her mate like he was crazy, but hadn't argued.

After all, it wasn't HURTING anybody…

The little turtle-baby tried chewing on her boots as they stepped through the doorway to the museum.

"What are you two talking about? This is going to be great!" Don replied, grinning.

Mizu couldn't help but agree, hanging on his arm with a smile.

She enjoyed seeing him happy, so she didn't mind going along with the idea.

"How can you not be excited about being in a museum?"

Chi quirked an eyebrow…

"Sorry, Don, but we ain't really big on nerd stuff 'ere."

"Chi!" Artemis scolded.

"Being a nerd isn't a bad thing! In fact, it's saved our shells quite a few times!"

"…Yer just doin' that 'cause the baby's 'ere…"

"Damn right!"

"My niece ain't gonna be a nerd…"

"Oh, stuff it, Raph…"

"I want my niece to be hyper!"

"NO!" Both Artemis and Leo shouted at once.

"But-."

"We DON'T need another you!"

Don seemed to be ignoring his family's usual banter, holding little Angela carefully.

"You'll really like the new attraction they made, Angela. It's the coolest!"

The little baby giggled, sensing the excitement.

"Is it a snack bar? 'Cause THAT I could excited about!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! ARTIE…"

Passing the exhibits one by one, Chi twitched only slightly as she sensed people moving about around them.

"The museum is closing in twenty minutes, so there aren't a lot of people. Just try to keep a low profile-."

Artemis stopped, that strange tingling feeling in her nose that said she was about to sneeze…

"Love?"

"Donnie? Sweetie?"

Don's sneeze was loud, echoing off the walls, but Artemis's…

Well, thanks to her Airbending, her sneeze sent her flying back…

Slamming onto her shell and dazed, the crimson-eyed turtle coughed.

"OW…"

"LOVE!"

Leo ran to see if she was alright, and Mikey snickered.

"Is that what you meant by keeping a low profile, Leo?"

"Chi?"

"On it."

BONK!!!

"OW!!! BABE…"

"Are you okay, love?"

"My nose burns, my shell is throbbing, and I feel dizzy…I've been better…"

Helping her up, the blue-banded turtle checked her over as Chi tried to calm down a now-squirming Angela.

"You've been under the weather lately. Are you sure you're up to walking around?"

"I'm sure. It's just the sniffles."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mizu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but it's not bad enough to miss seeing THIS."

The exhibit was full of dinosaur skeletons, what seemed to be foliage, hanging structures and many other things.

"Isn't this fantastic? It's the biggest dinosaur exhibit in the country!"

"It's pretty impressive…" Artemis admitted, letting her little baby play with some of the broad leaves.

"YEAH…This is SO much better than playing video games and reading comic books…THANKS, Don…"

"Don't be grumpy, baby…That's Raph and mine's job…"

"'EY!"

"Will you guys relax? We'll only be here twenty minutes." Mizu interrupted.

"Look! There's a stegosaurus! And a pterandon skeleton!"

"Look, a nerdosaurus!" Mikey teased.

"An' I see a geekosaurus rex." Raph added.

WHIP!!!

WHIP!!!

"OW!!!"

"OW!!!"

Artemis grinned.

"Let this be a lesson for you both. Don't mess with a Waterbender or her boyfriend."

"I've been a dinosaur fanatic for as long as I can remember…cool fossils, all the different species…the mystery of their extinction…What's not to like? I mean, as turtles, we have ancestors going way back, even before the Cretaceous Period."

"So dinosaurs are like yer distant cousins?"

"Right."

"YEESH…And I thought RAPH was the ugliest relative we had!"

"Hardy-Har, Mikey…"

A roar startled both brothers, and they jumped away from the bushes behind them when a dinosaur popped out between them.

"Raph! Mikey! Take it easy!" Leo advised when both reached for their weapons.

"Did I mention the animatronics exhibit?" Don wondered teasingly.

"They're state-of-the-art."

"Would you look at that? Chickenosauruses…" Mizu teased, grinning.

The bushes rustled a second time, followed with a soft growl, and both turtles jumped away, embarrassed.

April giggled at the sight, following the others to see the large Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"And there's the kind…The Tyrannosaurus Rex…"

"He sure is big…" Chi muttered.

"I'd hate to run into THAT in a dark alley…" Mikey admitted.

"I could take 'im."

"…No offense, babe…but he's about…a GAZILLION times your size…"

"So?"

There was a threat in her voice now, basically saying 'if you answer wrong, you will NOT be very happy'.

"Um…Nothing…"

"Good boy…"

"…Mikey, you are HOPELESS…" Artemis admitted as Angela tugged on the little cat ears on her head.

"Just imagine what it must have been like back then…Herds of dinosaurs grazing peacefully, then 'THOOM', 'THOOM'! The T-Rex attacks!"

Eyes turned from Don to the large skeleton behind him…

Because it was glowing and MOVING…

"…Donnie, please tell me that's a robot…" Artemis almost pleaded.

He seemed confused, then turned around to look behind himself…

"Um…no…no it's not…"

Backing up on instinct as the pile of bones roared, Mizu noticed the other people flee before her attention snapped back to the dinosaur…

The heavy thing took a step off its pedestal, and then seemed to turn into a whirlwind of bones, surrounding them and causing Angela to squeak in fear.

Evil laughter filled the air, strangely familiar to their ears, as the turtles discarded their disguises, the boys pulling out their weapons…

Well, if they had their weapons…

"I'm guessing this isn't part of the exhibit…" Leo stated.

"I think that's a good assumption…"

The bones became a familiar face, though…

Well, obviously the face had no skin or anything…

"Greeting from the Cretaceous, you miserable reptiles! Fitting I should find you freaks here with the dinosaurs! For soon, you too will be extinct!"

"That's Savanti Romero!" Chi stated, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Savanti Romero? Didn't you guys tell me he was banished millions of years in the past?" April wondered, confused.

"That's what WE thought…" Leo admitted.

"There's nowhere you can hide from my magic! Even from the past, I can find you and give you this message of your impending, inevitable doom!"

"…Why do we always get the crazy-obsessed people?" Mizu wondered.

"The ol' Turtle Luck runnin' true ta form…" Chi muttered.

"We probably caught it…"

"A message of doom…When you care to send the best!"

…

"Babe?"

BONK!!!

"OW!!!"

"You should have never interfered with my plans to capture the Time Scepter, and now you will pay!"

When he moved closer, or…um, hovered…Angela nearly started crying, and Artemis growled warningly.

"Mark my words, turtles! Everything you know, everything you care about, I will erase! From the past, I will destroy your futures! I will deal with Lord Simultaneous and his apprentice soon enough, but wiping out your entire timeline will be a good start to my revenge!"

"'Nough 'a this noise! Brin' it on, bonehead!" Raph growled, sai drawn.

Laughter echoed around them again…

"Should you try and stop me, I'll be waiting in the ring of fire!"

"Hey, I'm talkin' ta ya-!"

Raph lunged, but the head fell apart, bones clattering to the floor…

"…I can't take you guys anywhere…" April joked.

"Not our fault…Being a giant turtle just attracts the crazies…" The gold-masked turtle replied.

"Did you notice how he didn't respond? It was weird…Like a recording…Or a time capsule…" Don mused.

"Like he knew we would be here tonight…And enchanted those bones from the past…"

"Well, 'e is a sorcerer, ain't 'e?" Chi replied.

"If he tries to wipe us out, he'll get a nice foot up the rear." Artemis growled lowly, and was soon trying to soothe her concerned baby.

"…Is this the Ring of Fire he mentioned?"

Everyone turned to Mizu, who was looking at a map with a ring of dots on it.

"Yeah. It's a string of volcanoes that surround the entire Pacific Ocean. From Japan to Alaska."

"Well, that narrows it down…" Leo noted.

"How are we supposed to meet up with him?" Mikey wondered.

"Yeah." Chi agreed.

"Not like we can time travel or somethin'."

A portal appeared before the map, and the blinding light caused everyone to back up, shielding their eyes.

"Hi, guys!"

"…Renet?"

'PLEASE tell me I'm seeing things…' Artemis begged in her thoughts.

"Ow, wow! It's like, so great to see you guys again!"

Chi grumbled something when given an over-enthusiastic hug…

"This can't be a coincidence…" Don muttered.

"Definitely not." Mizu agreed.

"Renet, what are you doing here?"

"I'm graduating! Well, at least I am if I pass my final exam. Lord Simultaneous says that this chrono-crisis is my final, so I'm like, so totally stressed. And if-no, not if…WHEN I pass, I'll go from Apprentice to Temporal Infraction Extracator First Grade!"

Even with the practice of time, almost everyone's heads were spinning at the hyper speech, and the constant use of the word 'like'…

Artemis remembered why she didn't like Renet too much…

"But if Lord Simultaneous knows what's going on, why doesn't he FIX IT!" Chi demanded, obviously angry.

It was like the damn man was dumping the Timestress on them…

"Well…because…"

The Earthbender was tapping her foot, expecting the best damn excuse in the whole damn world…

"I'M supposed to do it!"

…

That?

NOT the best excuse…

Not even an OKAY excuse…

It was the kind that made Chi worry for the future of mankind…

"It's my final exam! And I came to see if you guys wanted to help!"

…

Before the blind female could yell at her for even CONSIDERING dragging them into another crazy adventure, Mikey pulled her into the group huddle…

"I'm not doin' it!"

"It's the only way."

"NO!"

"But-."

"NOOOOOO! How many times do I 'ave ta say it? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are you SCARED?"

Narrowed black eyes, and Mikey grinned nervously under the death glare he received from his girlfriend…

"…Excuse me?"

"If we go back in time, you'll probably fight a T-Rex. And you're SCARED to."

Slivers of obsidian, though she couldn't see, and the Earthbender snorted.

"Fine, fine…I'll go…Just ta prove ya wron'."

"I'm not taking Angela with us." Artemis decided.

"It's too dangerous."

"I probably shouldn't go either. I don't think time travel will be one of my favorite things."

"Wise choice…" Mizu admitted.

"But we can't let Renet go alone." Don reminded.

"Yeah, or little miss tick tock o'er there could mess it up fer all 'a us." Raph agreed.

Leo nodded, turning to the Timestress.

"We'll go with you, Renet. We'll help in any way we can."

"YES! Now this'll be a breeze! I've gotten, like, REALLY good with the Time Scepter! Here we go!"

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!" Artemis interrupted.

"I'm not taking my baby to the Cretaceous period to be eaten by dinosaurs. Just send her and April home."

"Alright!"

A bright light from the Time Scepter, and they hit the ground on their shells…

And the crimson-eyed turtle noticed one thing…

"…Renet…"

"Yeah?"

"…WHY IS ANGELA STILL HERE!?!"

"…Oops?"

Renet grinned sheepishly…

"Well…she's still cute, right?"

"…Leo, let me kill her…"

"I can't do that, Artemis…"

"Why not?"

"She's our ticket home…"

"…Damn it…"

Angela herself seemed more interested in the grass, grabbing at it through mittened fingers, as her mother stood up.

"Wow! I can't believe I actually did it!"

"…Should we be worried that she sounds so surprised?" Mizu wondered.

"Probably…"

"…Thanks, Chi…That makes me feel SO much better…"

"No prob."

The herds of dinosaurs off in distance, the smoking volcanoes rimming the horizon…

Swaying trees, jutting rocks…

Don seemed amazed at it all, but Artemis was more worried about the carnivorous dinosaur looking their way…

A hungry look in its eyes as it stared at little Angela playing on the grass…

A warning snarl, low and dark and dangerous, and angel's wings unfurled, flexing and bristling…

Scared at the new, angry enemy, the dinosaur ran off in fear.

Folding her wings carefully and slowly relaxing her muscles, she smiled at her happy little angel.

"Stay alert." She ordered.

"We don't want to be dino-chow…"

"I ain't 'fraid 'a no dino-brain!" Raph replied.

"That won't stop them from eating you, bro."

Don started a lecture about not changing the past, yadda yadda yadda, don't leave anything behind, blah blah blah…

Chi would have been watching a butterfly if she could…

His sneeze brought back everyone's worried attention, and the Artemis sneezed herself, flying into the air.

Leo managed to catch her before her shell could crack open on the ground…

"SO…are we packing?"

Rolling her eyes, Artemis pulled off the jacket and pants.

Putting them into a pack, she undressed the little baby, though Angela insisted on keeping the cute little hat.

Don found a sturdy stick to take place of his Bo, and everyone started walking along.

A bit miffed at being in the past, Chi grumbled as they walked down a path clear of trees…

Pausing, the Earthbender tilted her head in confusion at the strange rumble she felt under her bare feet…

"Chi? You feel it, too?" Artemis wondered, hugging her baby tighter.

"Yeah…it's a…"

The Earthbender's unseeing eyes widened, and she grabbed hold of Mikey's hand as dust appeared on the horizon…

"STAMPEDE!"

Everyone turned tail, running as fast as they could before the herd overtook them…

Artemis managed to Airbend ahead of the dinosaurs, and Chi used earth to speed herself up.

"BABE!"

She grabbed Mikey's arm before he was stomped on.

"Be more CAREFUL!"

Mizu tried weaving around the rumbling stomping feet, sometimes barely avoiding a heavy foot.

Raph jumped onto a dinosaurs back, then leapt onto a jutting rock above the chaos.

"Han' on, baby!"

"Why-?"

Mikey nearly screamed like a girl as the Earthbender jumped up onto the smooth stone, the orange-masked turtle pulled along.

"LEO!"

Artemis took hold of his hand, and she Airbended all three of them up and away safely.

Mizu managed to used water from the grass to lift everyone else up and out of danger, and gently dropped them onto the rock.

"Everyone alright?"

Artemis nodded, trying to shush her crying baby.

"Well, that was fun…in a scary, almost-lost-your-life kind of way!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah. REALLY nice save wit' the Time Scepter…" Raph added.

"It's not my fault! The Time Scepter's not working!"

"Neither's yer brain…" Chi mumbled.

"…Ya'd better not say we're stuck 'ere…" Raph growled.

He was worried enough for his pregnant mate as it was!

"I don't know what happened…"

"Here, let me take a look at that." Don offered.

"Maybe something happened during the stampede…" Mizu suggested.

The red-masked turtle jumped slightly as a triceratops sniffed his back.

"'EY!"

"I think he likes you, Raphie!" Mikey teased, patting the dinosaurs head like it was a dog.

"You should embrace this! Not many people think you smell good!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!!"

Raph grumbled something, and searched his pack…

"Missin' somethin'?"

"What?"

"This?"

The crimson-masked turtle held up a bag of chips, eye-ridge quirked.

"Uh…I always keep a spare bag of chips around. You never know when you might need a snack!"

"…You're unbelievable…" Artemis muttered.

Still, it seemed the dinosaur was friendly enough, and she let little Angela pat its forehead as Mikey opened the bag with a pop.

A few of the chips were offered, and the three-horned dinosaur happily chewed the little treats.

"I'm going to call you Zog! Maybe you're Zog's great-great-great-great grandpappy!"

"…I SERIOUSLY doubt that…" Mizu admitted.

"Zog was an alien, Mikey…and I don't think I have to tell you that you could've changed all of human history by feeding that dinosaur potato chips from the future!"

"…Loosen up, man…" Chi replied.

"Ya'll 'urt 'is delicate feelin's…"

"Not you, too!"

"What? I'm 'is girlfriend. Most 'a the time, I try ta agree wit' 'im."

"I think the Time Scepter is over-heating…" Renet stated, catching everyone's attention as it glowed bright red…

"It's not supposed to glow red…"

"This can't be good…" Mizu mumbled.

Zog seemed to 'bristle', staring off at the trees…

"What is it, Zog?" Mikey asked in 'baby talk'.

A red-eyed, carnivorous dinosaur slunk out of hiding, eyeing them hungrily from the tree line.

It soon charged for them, a strange roar in its throat, and more followed.

Don explained they were raptors, and how they could rip them apart and all that…

"…You know, being a dino-fanatic was a lot more endearing when we weren't about to be eaten by actual dinosaurs!"

"Anythin' else we need ta know?" Raph questioned gruffly.

"Yeah…"

Artemis kicked one of them right out of the air, but the others were following its example…

"THEY CAN JUMP!"

Artemis handed Leo the baby, and gave cover with an earth wall as the others ran away from the starving-eyed carnivores.

Throwing the rock back in order to crush or disorient the reptiles, the gold-banded turtle ran after the others.

Spreading her wings, she spun around long enough to blow away some of the dinosaurs still managing to follow them.

Zog was viciously protecting Don and Renet, along with Angela and Leo, until the dinosaurs seemed to retreat.

"…Good dinosaur…" Artemis complimented, patting the mighty head.

"Do ya thin' we scared 'em off?" Raph wondered.

"Nope." Leo replied.

"…Ya thin' somethin' really horrible is comin' now?"

"…Yep."

The ground rumbled, shaking in a rhythm the two Earthbenders knew very well…

"Footsteps…" Chi grumbled, eyes narrowing.

"Whatever it is, it's big…"

Trees quaked, falling as they became ripped from their roots…

A faint crashing sound as the trunks hit the ground…

"Is it friendly?" Mikey wondered.

The last defense, the last tree, fell away, and a T-Rex roared in triumph, Savanti mounted on his shoulder…

"No, Mikey…I don't think it's EVER been friendly…"

Raptors came out of hiding, tails swishing, and plants withered, the water around Mizu's hands as she tensed.

Artemis's wings bristled, flexed, widened in order to make herself look bigger…

Chi shared a glance with her, and the Avatar shook her head.

"I'll take him…"

"Take WHO?" Mikey wondered.

The crimson-eyed she-turtle just smirked…

"You'll see…"

"Welcome, turtles! To your extinction!"

"We'll see about that, demon-boy."

"Are you so sure of that, woman?"

"Degrading? …NOT!"

"You, Renet. Hand over the Time Scepter, or your little green friends will become dino-chow."

The two raptors coming from behind were knocked away with rock pillars…

"Nice try…NOT."

"You think we can't take these little basturds?" Artemis challenged, taking her protective, fiery instincts in hand.

"Are they your best shot?"

The jade-skinned turtle smirked, looking relaxed as ever.

"That's pretty pathetic for a sorcerer, if you ask me."

"ARTEMIS…" Leo warned, one katana drawn as his other arm held Angela close to his plastron.

"I'll be fine, love…" She assured as the T-Rex roared, charging for her…

"ARTIE!"

"PRINCESS, MOVE!"

"Oh, I'll move alright…"

Sliding her feet on the floor and bringing her hands up, the she-turtle closed her eyes…

When they snapped open, earth anchored the mighty reptile's feet, causing it to jerk to a halt, and then fire flew from her mouth like dragon's breath.

Savanti escaped the blaze, but the T-Rex was scorched enough to back up and whimper in fear.

"You DARE defy me?!"

"…Uh, YEAH."

Savanti's strange staff glowed, summoning different flying dinosaurs.

"Get the Time Scepter, my pets!"

"RENET!"

Angel's wings, hard as metal, cut off the Timestress from the flying reptiles, and Artemis took hold of her arm.

"Hold on!"

Flying up, she managed to outmaneuver them, blasting spheres of air whenever she could.

"It's gonna be a breeze, huh?"

"…Sorry?"

A dinosaur dive-bombed into the she-turtle's shell, and the Time Scepter was released before Artemis could regain her wings.

"RENET!" She scolded.

"CHI! MIZU! CATCH IT!"

Both ran for it as the gold-masked turtle dived for it, though a dinosaur managed to swoop in and catch it first.

"HEY!"

Putting down Renet, the crimson-eyed turtle narrowed her eyes.

"YOU stay near the good dinosaur."

Wings flapping powerfully, she took off after the Time Scepter with the other girls.

Unfortunately, Savanti got hold of it first, and blasted all three of them back.

Groaning a bit at the pain, Artemis sat up when she felt something grab her wings…

"HEY!"

Chi struggled even as the dinosaur took to the air, impairing her 'vision' and her bending, as Mizu tried to bring water to her hands.

A baby's scream, and Artemis knew something was wrong…

"ANGEL!"

Struggling more violently, the she-turtle was about to bring fire to her skin when one of the dinosaurs tackled her over onto her side…

Her head smacked against stone, and her eyes started sliding shut as darkness came over her…

Waking up chained to a pillar of bones was NOT pleasant…

Crying made her pull together her dazed senses, and Artemis sat up.

Mizu was trying to use a hairpin to free herself of the lock and chains, and Chi was trying to free her hands enough to Metalbend.

A persistent, soft crying from beside her, and crimson eyes widened…

'He put her into a cage…'

The little jade-skinned baby was crying, weakly smacking the bone cage, and using her free hand to rub her tearing eyes.

"Oh baby…It's alright, Angel…I'll get you out of there…"

Artemis twisted, her wrists, bound above her, twisted and bent easily as she tried to lift herself up.

Then…

'Uh oh'

…

"Ah-CHOO!"

Flying back, her shell smacked into the pillar she was attached to, knocking it over.

Tumbling head-over-heels, she almost fell right off, but managed to skid to a halt on the bones.

"So you're awake…"

Glaring hotly, Artemis stood, shrugging off the chains around her.

"Guess I am. And I'm going to beat your ass back to the Big Bang!"

Lifting her hands, she broke the chains holding her friends before using a whip of water to cut open the cage holding her daughter.

Lifting the little baby out, she glared at the demon sorcerer.

"You'll regret dragging my baby into this…"

"I don't think so. You'll both be in too much pain for that."

"Like me or Leo will allow that." She growled, holding out one hand as it burst into flame…

"We'll see."

A blast from the Time Scepter, and she managed to avoid it, blasting air at him from her mouth.

He side-stepped it, chuckling in triumph.

"The spells are cast…Nothing can stop me now!"

"Except me!"

Chi took the baby as Artemis jumped to engage the demon in hand-to-hand combat.

He managed to blast her back, almost onto Renet, who was in the middle of the circle of bones…

Bone wrapped around her neck, choking her…

"SAVANTI!"

The bones seemed to loosen, and Artemis managed a surprise breath…

"Leo…"

"Let them go, demon!"

"Or else!" Don added, obviously unhappy.

Let's just say you don't mess with ANY of their girls…

Extreme bodily harm is usually ALWAYS involved…

"Do something quick!" Mizu shouted, blasting water through the bone around Artemis's neck.

"He's going to destroy the timeline and Renet!"

"…Can 'e destroy Renet?"

"CHI!"

"What? It was just a suggestion!"

Monologue was something Artemis always avoided, and she tried to get a sneak-attack in as she caught her breath…

Didn't work too well…

He made armor out of the sharp bone around them, and seemed sure they could not defeat him now.

Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and the young Avatar looked up with disinterest…

"OOOH, thunder…Scary…"

A bolt came down at her, and it was almost instinct…

Held up her fingers to pull in the energy, let it flow through her stomach, and she sent it flying out at Savanti…

He flew back at the surprise attack, and the boys jumped in.

"We don't have time for this! Leo, get the Time Scepter!"

"HEY!"

"I'll save Renet!" Mizu offered, jumping down onto the chains to start cutting them.

Don went to help her, and the others jumped at Savanti to distract him as Leo went for the scepter.

Unfortunately, everyone was blasted back once the demon lost his patience…

"Enough games!"

A strange spell, and Artemis couldn't move…

But she noticed Don was still free…

Closing her eyes to try and bring about some inner power, arrows glowing on her skin…

Breaking her free of the immobility…

Renet was free, and the Time Scepter knocked free of its strange hold by Don.

Savanti, desperate, jumped for it, and a bolt of light struck him and the scepter at the same time.

He fell into the water below them, and Artemis relaxed, falling to her knees…

"Angel…?"

"She's a'right, Artie…" Chi assured.

"Donnie, you saved me! You saved all of humanity! And most importantly, I get to graduate! YES!"

"…You need to get your priorities straight…" Artemis pointed out, cuddling her daughter and smiling at her mate.

The structure began to shake…

"What now?!" Raph shouted.

"Savanti's power must have been holding this thing together!" Mizu replied.

"EVERYBODY OFF!" Leo ordered.

Artemis took off immediately as everyone started running, and they barely jumped to shore before the whole thing fell into the rough water.

"Well, we saved the future…" Mizu muttered, panting.

"Which means the asteroid WILL hit now…" Don agreed.

"When?" Chi managed.

"I don't know when…three weeks…three months…three years, even!"

"An' wit'out the Time Scepter, we're doomed…" Raph grumbled.

Artemis sighed, leaning against her mate…

"Trapped and doomed…GREAT…"

Three months later…

Angela curled up on her side, playing with some soft cloth near the fire.

Artemis watched her carefully, moving water around in the air.

Renet and Mikey brought back a large-butt fish for dinner, and the latter set about preparing it for cooking as the other boys watched the stars.

"And you're SURE there's no way for you to contact Lord Simultaneous?" Don wondered again.

"You'd think he'd come looking for you after three months…" Leo added.

"Unless 'e don't want 'er back…"

Let's just say Chi wasn't a happy Earthbender…

"For, like, the bazillionth time, NO! When are you going to give it a rest?"

"'EY! I 'aven't e'en gotten STARTED, little miss 'it'll be a breeze'." Raph replied.

"Complete bull…"

The crimson-eyed turtle blinked…

"Angel?"

"No way!"

Mikey held up Angela, who was holding…

"The Time Scepter?!"

"It was inside the fish! It must have swallowed it!"

"Now we can go home!" Mizu cheered.

"Whoa, slow down! I'm just saying…We've got dinner on the grill…no need to rush."

"…"

"…Guys?"

WHIP!!!

SMACK!!!

BONK!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!!! Alright, I'm packed! Let's go!"

A bright flash of light, and they were back at the lair…

April seemed confused, but didn't ask as the girls headed for the shower…

Kasai seemed ready to open her mouth, but Artemis held up a hand…

"…Trust me…You don't want to know."


	86. Chapter 86

Artemis blearily opened her eyes at the sound of knocking, and then rested her chin back on Leo's shoulder…

"Are you holding up alright, love?"

"I'm gonna hurl…"

"Hurl on Mikey again if you have to…"

"HEY…"

The door opened, and April peeked out curiously.

"Hey, guys."

Concern flashed across her face…

"Are you two okay?"

"They look like the livin' dead, don't they?"

"Chi, that's rude!" Mizu chided.

"Hit her for me?" Artemis muttered weakly.

"Alright, love…"

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"It's alright, babe…Now you just know how it feels…"

"Shut it…"

"Let's not hit each other." Kasai advised, nearly tipping over.

She was almost due, and couldn't be left safely at the lair in case she went into labor.

"I'm just not up to fighting mutants right now…" Don sniffled.

"April, can ya watch 'em fer us?"

"Of course they can stay here. We weren't going anywhere anyway…"

"I hope we're not interrupting anything…" Kasai started, seeing them dressed up.

"It's no problem, Kasai. Come on in."

Waddling in with some difficulty, she let Raph lead her to a recliner so she could sit.

Don at least could walk, but Artemis had nearly fallen over because of her Jell-o bones…

"Sorry if this is a bad time…" Don managed as he sat on the couch.

Artemis had already been laid on it, but she insisted on sitting so Don could use her lap as a pillow.

Besides, who else was going to carry little Angela?

"Bye, love…"

Leo kissed her forehead, offering a smile.

"Don't push yourself…"

"I'll try…"

After the others said their goodbyes, the five teens departed.

"Could you guys go and…and feed her?" She trailed off.

"Sure. Come on, Angie…"

April carefully took the happy little turtle, heading for the kitchen…

When the lights went out…

Casey went looking for candles or flashlights, and Artemis winced at a pain in her wrist.

Clutching the joint to her wrist, the gold-banded turtle tried soothing Don's fever as he held his leg.

Kasai was worried for them, but she couldn't even stand now.

"Artie? Donnie? Are you guys okay?"

A sharp sound from the kitchen, like a short cry, and Artemis felt agony shoot through her…

Her wrist shook with something besides the burning, but the glowing arrows on her skin seemed to make it go away…

Unfortunately, Don didn't have the Avatar Spirit to fall back on…

His thigh muscle was convulsing, and he sat up sharply at the feel.

He was…transforming, morphing into a large beast as his gear snapped off, leaving only a tattered mask…

April and Casey rushed out at the startled yelp Kasai gave, and skidded to a halt as Artemis reached for her brother's arm…

"Donnie…"

"St-Stay away from me!"

Jumping back at the sudden shout, the crimson-eyed turtle had to watch as her brother rushed off.

"DONNIE!!"

Stumbling over her own feet in her weakened state, she moved herself back onto her feet even as Angela started whining and crying.

Unable to take the time to comfort her baby, she stopped at the doorway.

"Take care of them!"

"But Artemis-!"

"Don't let Angel get hurt!" She ordered sternly, running down.

Heading down into the basement, the young Avatar noticed the beam of a flashlight behind her…

'I should have known…'

"Donnie?" She called warily, stepping around the staircase and facing a slightly-opened door.

"Donnie, are you okay?"

Carefully pushing the wood open a bit further, she saw her brother's almost spiked shell…

"Don…"

"What the-?"

Casey was cut off by Don's strange roar, and Artemis pushed the humans away with Airbending.

"Run!" She ordered, eyes hard.

"Call the others! I'll keep him back!"

A wall of earth covered the doorway, but it already began to crack under the other turtle's blows.

"Donnie, calm down! I don't want to hurt you!"

Rock flew as the whole thing started to crumble, and he pounced on her.

"DONNIE!"

He seemed to hold himself back, jumping for the stairs as Casey scrambled up the steps.

"RUN!"

Artemis managed to get on his back, pulling him back enough for the two humans to get through the door in a mad dash.

He slammed her against the wall, seeming ready to punch straight through her, when they seemed to…connect…

Flashes of images, memories, from his mind rushing through her own...

Flashback:

"At least our weapons are better than a stick."

"It's a staff…" A young Don replied weakly.

"It's still a stick. What can you do with it?"

"Back off, Raph." Artemis stated, pushing him back a bit.

"Leave him alone. I'd rather have a staff than over-sized forks!"

"They're sai!"

"And THAT'S a Bo staff! It's the oldest, most effective weapon, and you should be jealous that you don't have one!"

Don looked up at his sister…

"Thanks, Artie…"

"No problem. What are sisters for?"

End Flashback

Flashback:

"Artie, look at this!"

A preteen Don grinned, holding up a TV.

"You fixed it?"

"Yep!"

A grin spread across her face, and she hugged her brother.

"Great job, bro. I knew you could do it!"

End Flashback

Flashback:

"But, Artie…" Present Don slurred, typing sluggishly at his computer…

"I need to…finish this…"

He yelped weakly when she lifted him out of his chair.

"It'll still be here in the morning, Donnie. But YOU need some rest."

"I'm not…tired…" He lied, eyes drifting closed…

"I'm sure you're not…" She soothed, carefully opening the door to his room…

Mizu was already in bed, sleeping peacefully, and the gold-masked turtle slid him under the covers.

"Artie…"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks…"

His eyes were closing again as she smiled…

"No prob. What are sister's for?"

End Flashback

Flashback:

All that blood…

How could she have…?

'She couldn't have…'

Don fought the despair, thinking that she had died…

'No one could have survived that kind of blood loss…'

If anyone could have pulled through, he would have expected it to be Artie…

She always seemed to bounce back, even against the odds…

If they had known this would have been the price to pay for defeating the Shredder…

They never would have come, have risked it…

She was the reason they were still here, still TOGETHER, still FAMILY…

Now she was gone…

That feeling of loss, that feeling that a piece of your heart had died and drifted away into nothingness…

He couldn't take it, and even his tears didn't soothe the pain…

'I'm so sorry, Artie…I'm so sorry we couldn't save you…'

End Flashback

The connection broke, temporarily snapped, when Mikey jumped on the large turtle's back.

Dizzy and weak, Artemis slid down to her butt as water wrapped around Don's neck.

Unfortunately, he broke free, charging down the tunnel leading into the sewers.

"ARTEMIS!"

"Where's Donnie?" Mizu asked worriedly as Leo checked her over.

"That…WAS Donnie…"

Everyone froze in disbelief…

"What do ya mean?" Chi demanded.

"He just…transformed…"

'And I almost followed him…'

"…It's time to visit Leatherhead." Leo decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was breathing deeply, still weak from the broken connection, as Kasai rubbed her belly worriedly in thought.

Mizu was jumpy and worried, thinking of everything that could have happened…

Angela was snuggled into her father's arms, starting to doze peacefully…

She'd been particularly distressed, as if she sensed what was going on and knew, instinctively, that it was bad…

"He's been exposed to the outbreak mutagen. I'm just not sure how it was introduced into their bloodstream."

"What about Artie?" Mikey wondered.

"Her as well…"

"I think I know how it got into Don…" Leo stated.

"He got a nasty gash when we were fighting those mutated cockroaches, remember?"

He turned to Artemis…

"But you weren't with us…What happened, love?"

"Well…a giant mutated rat was heading for the lair while you guys were away…" She admitted, pulling off her wristband to show the bandages…

"He only grazed me, I barely bled, so I didn't worry about it…"

"But if it was at the same time, why hasn't she mutated?" Mizu wondered.

Another bolt of electric agony, and Artemis nearly cried out…

"LOVE!"

The muscles around her wrist began to convulse, but the arrows came back to stop it…

"That must be why she hasn't…" Leatherhead mused.

"That strange power she has must be keeping the mutagen from taking control…But I'm afraid she has the other symptoms…She won't last long…"

Leatherhead sighed, turning away as if ashamed…

"I regret to say that I…can not cure them…"

"What?! NO!!!" Mikey shouted, immediately distressed.

Chi seemed just as panicked, but she managed to hold Mikey back.

"We're going to find a cure!" Leo stated decidedly.

"But first we've got to catch Don before he hurts himself…or anyone else."

"But 'ow are we gonna catch a three 'undred pound killer turtle?" Raph wondered.

The large crocodile moved to a tarp-covered object, revealing a containment unit.

"As you know, Donatello and I have been working together, developing ways to deal with Bishop's mutant threat. We built this containment unit to incarcerate and examine larger mutations."

His eyes grew sad, a hand on the smooth glass…

"I made this WITH Donatello…I never imagined we would use it ON Donatello…"

"Neither did I…" Mizu admitted, heartbroken…

"Then let's go." Artemis stated, trying to stand.

"No." Leo replied sternly, pushing her back down.

"You're not strong enough for it."

"But-."

"Stay at the lair and take care of Angie."

"…"

A bit defeated, she took the little baby…

"…You guys be careful…"

"We will…"

"Don't take risks." Kasai added, already knowing she wouldn't be going.

"Promise, darlin'."

"Then we'd better head out…" The Waterbender muttered.

"We don't have much time…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis stared up at the ceiling, Angela curled up on her plastron sound asleep.

The little turtle gripped the upper edge tight, as if afraid that her mother would disappear…

Mitsukai was restless, moving her head to nuzzle her owner every few minutes.

The gold-masked cuddled into the warm fur subconsciously, eyes drifting closed…

Kasai watched them worriedly, sighing…

She didn't want to see what would happen next…

She had a feeling what was going to happen…

A feeling that they couldn't do this on their own…

The door opened, and everyone looked up as the containment unit was brought in, Don raging inside it…

It seemed Mizu had already shed tears, and she kept a constant hand on the smooth, cool glass…

Artemis reached out, touching it gently with her fingertips…

"Donnie…"

"I can sympathize…I know what it's like to be a monster…" Leatherhead stated.

Mizu shook her head, resting it on the glass.

"You're not a monster…And neither is he…"

"Poor Donnie…" Kasai sympathized, Raph pulling her into a hug.

"What are we gonna do, Leo?" Mikey wondered.

"Do? This is Donatello. This is our brother. We're going to hunt down a cure for him…no matter what it takes."

Leo's eyes softened…

"No matter what it takes…"

"I'm not stopping until he's healed…" Mizu agreed, already bringing water to her hands…

"I won't stop…"


	87. Chapter 87

Mizu was near the containment unit again…

Don always seemed calmer when she was nearby, so she hardly ever left…

She was almost asleep, dozing on some blankets…

Artemis herself couldn't sleep, and stayed nearby as well…

Most of them were trying to keep out of the conversation above, knowing the pain it would bring to Mizu…

The poor girl had been trying for hours to heal him whenever he was unconscious, and got nothing…

She didn't need to know that he was dying…

Or that Artemis was dying again…

She's confided in them about her nightmare, that her greatest fear was being unable to heal someone…

And have them die in her arms…

They kept the brothers from opening the containment unit as much as possible, though it was making Mikey despaired…

Chi managed to keep him busy, so there wasn't much more that could be done.

But Mikey managed to slip by her, try to feed his brother…

Don grabbed him, and everyone jumped into action at his high-pitched scream…

Raph took hold of Mikey, and Mizu put her hands on the glass.

"Donnie! Sweetie, stop! I know you don't want to hurt anyone!"

He seemed to calm down, and released his brother…

Nuzzled the glass separating them…

"I know, sweetie…" The Waterbender whispered, nearly choking on sobs.

"I want to be near you, too…"

"I-I…I just wanted to give him some food…"

"It's a'right, baby…It's a'right…"

"That settles it. We're going after Bishop. We're going to make him help Don and Artemis."

"An' 'ow exactly are we gonna fin' 'im? Last I checked, 'e wasn't listed in the yellow pages." Raph replied.

"I know where he is. Remember, he held me for weeks, torturing me. I vowed to catch up to him one day and even the score."

Leatherhead sighed, rubbing at his temples…

"But I'm afraid the journey is long…and neither of them have enough time." Mitsukai roared indignantly.

"…We have plenty."

The Sky Bison lifted her tail, and Angela giggled slightly.

"Get on."

Artemis jumped up, nearly staggering, and Raph had to help up Kasai as everyone clambered on.

The Sky Bison even took the containment unit in her front paws before finding the exit and flying up into the night sky…

"LH, I'll need a general direction…"

"West."

"West? Where exactly are we going?"

"Area 51…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get ready for landing."

Mitsukai gave a dull roar, landing behind a wall of jutting rocks.

"You mean we're ACTUALLY going to Area 51?!" Mikey shouted.

"Calm down, baby…"

"This can't be right! Maybe this ISN'T Bishop's base!"

"It is…"

Everyone turned to Kasai, who nodded slightly…

"I remember it…"

"We're going in there. Me, Mikey, and Raph will go in and find Bishop, Chi will be the lookout, and everyone else will stay with Don…Just in case…"

"Alright, love…Just be careful…"

"I will."

The three turtles headed off, and Chi sat on top of the rocks as 'lookout'. Mizu held onto the containment unit as Mitsukai rested…

Everyone was on alert, trying to regain energy as they waited…

Chi growled, earth rattling, but she didn't attack…

'What did they do?' Artemis wondered, cuddling her daughter against her plastron more tightly.

She realized exactly what it was they'd done when they came back, followed by Bishop's soldiers…

They were led through the base, Leatherhead and Mitsukai lugging along Don and Kasai respectively.

They stopped in what seemed to be a warehouse, and Leatherhead put the containment unit next to one Stockman had made.

Apparently, he'd barely lived, and was now in a twig-like body.

The crocs temper seemed ready to boil, but they managed to keep him from attacking Bishop…

"Where did you get this pathetic containment unit? In a junkyard? Amateurs…"

Water wrapped around his neck, lifting him into the air…

Pipes rattled, and you could see the raging waters in Mizu's eyes…

"I've been trying not to kill anyone…Don't push my hand, Stockman…" She growled darkly.

Water splashed to the ground, along with the tiny robotic tushie…

"Ready the cell for transfer…"

"And you'd better be careful." Artemis warned.

"Don't think I won't hurt you."

As they tried moving him to the new unit, Mizu fidgeted worriedly.

She jumped up when they shocked him, righteous indignation in her veins.

"Hey!"

Don managed to free himself, knock the soldiers away and start on a rampage…

"Donnie, don't!" Mikey pleaded.

"Oh crud…" Raph muttered.

"Nice one, Stockman!" Chi snarled.

More soldiers poured in, guns at the ready…

'They're going to shoot him!'

Ice caught the bullets, letting them fall to the concrete.

"Leave him alone!" Mizu shouted, water swirling around her feet.

"Let me try!"

When no one moved, the Waterbender turned to the large turtle…

"Hey, sweetie…It's me, remember?"

He seemed to relax, lowering his head to nuzzle her chin.

"Yeah…I love you, too…"

Artemis stepped forward carefully…

"Let me try something…"

Mizu nodded, patting the now-purring turtle's head to keep him from snapping.

Artemis put a hand on his forehead, closing her eyes…

'Maybe I can give him more time…'

Arrows glowed on her skin, and a glow appeared between them…

The connection was back, and she felt the corruption try spreading to her further…

Artemis managed to push it back, make it recede further than it had been, before having to pull back.

It was starting to hurt…

"Ow…This had better not happen again…" She mumbled, stepping back as Angela worriedly patted at her neck.

"Let's go to a containment unit…" Mizu whispered, slowly starting to lead Don to the containment unit.

"That's alright, sweetie…This way…"

Opening the door to the actual unit, she gently led him in, patting his snout reassuringly.

"You'll be alright…I promise, sweetie…"

A churr, and he nuzzled her neck before she had to pull back, closing the door.

"It seems the animal was right…"

Even Angela seemed unhappy with Stockman now…

Artemis held the baby closer, settling on the ground when…

"Do you have a cure?"

Silence…

Chi felt the deception, and nearly growled…

"Yes…But as I said, I require something of you…"

"Name it."

"A simple errand, really. There is an item I require. A relic that may prove crucial to my work. I want you to retrieve it for me."

"Retrieve it from where?" Mizu wondered.

"New York. In fact, I believe you already know the woman who holds it. Her name is…Karai."

'…Oh…shell…'


	88. Chapter 88

"Donatello's condition continues to worsen…There's not much time…"

Mizu sighed hearing this, still trying to keep Kasai comfortable.

The Firebender had admitted to pain in her stomach, though no one was sure what it was.

Stockman was ranting to himself, and Artemis was trying to keep Angela away from Bishop's clutches.

It was bad enough for him to know she was infected by the outbreak virus, but it was worse now that he knew the turtles were capable of reproducing.

They had protected Kasai fiercely from any advances, and they weren't about to forsake their vigilance.

"Don't you have the cure, Stockman?" Mizu questioned.

Narrowing her eyes at the lack of response, the Waterbender stood up straight.

"Where is it?"

Nothing…

She was BEYOND angry as she froze his legs…

"You'd better get out that cure, or you won't like what I'm about to do to you."

"Cure? You fool! There is no cure! Bishop lied!"

The water melted, and the blue-eyed girl almost stumbled back as the force of the words hit her heart…

"No…"

Artemis stood up, only pissed except shocked.

"THAT BASTURD! HE LIED!"

Kasai felt the stress, but could only cry out mutely…

"Mizu…" She choked out.

The Waterbender turned…

"Kasai?"

"M-My…My water broke…"

"…Oh…shit…"

Mizu set about immediately making the Firebender comfortable, and Artemis pushed Stockman in the opposite direction.

"Leatherhead, you keep working on the antidote. We can handle this."

Angela seemed confused as the gold-masked turtle pulled out a blanket from Mitsukai's pack.

Letting Kasai grip her hand, Artemis finally realized what pain Leo and Raph must have been in…

"Guess Raph will be a little relieved he wasn't here…" She joked.

Kasai cried out as she started to push, as something hard scraped at her insides almost…gently…

Mizu tried making it as gentle as she could, as painless as possible…

The labor was short, which seemed to be a pattern among their births, as the newest little turtle slipped free.

Wrapping it up safe and warm, Artemis checked…

"It's a little girl…"

Angela grinned, looking into the newest little face.

This turtle was darker, with bright gold eyes…

She looked almost exactly like her father…

Artemis smiled at the tired smile on Kasai's face…

When her wrist shot pain straight to her heart…

Falling over at the sudden jolt, the crimson-eyed turtle curled in on herself, coughing up blood…

"ARTIE!"

Her vision darkened, blurred…

"L-Leo…"

Then…

Nothing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distant sirens, a familiar throbbing roar, and crimson eyes fluttered open…

"Love!"

She was surprised by a hug, and patted Leo's shell comfortingly…

"You guys made it back…"

She quirked an eye-ridge…

"Did I go somewhere?"

"No…No you didn't…"

Sitting up, she saw everyone else, tired but happy and smiling…

"Donnie!"

Hugging her brother, she grinned.

"You're alright!"

"Yeah…I am…"

She smiled up at Raph and Kasai, seeing them hugging the little baby that was theirs.

"Have you named her yet?"

"I like…Isabella…"

"Yeah…Little Izzy…"

The baby seemed to like that idea, and tried clapping her hands…

"I hope this is the end of it…"


End file.
